Draco: Ein aufstrebender Phönix
by luckyserpent
Summary: Übersetzung! Original: Draco:Phoenix Rising von Cheryl Dyson.Kurz nach Dumbledores Tod beginnt Draco, Voldemort in Frage zu stellen. Zusammen mit Harry, Hermine und Ron macht er sich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen. Eine Version des 7. Buches.
1. Draco

Hallo! Diese Fanfic ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung. Das Original heißt "Draco: Phoenix Rising" und ist von Cheryl Dyson.

Wenn ihr mir eine Review hinterlasst (worüber ich mich total freuen würde), wäre es nett, wenn ihr auch dem Originalautor eine Nachricht schreibt. Die Story ist schließlich von ihm.

Und nun viel Spaß mit der Fanfic. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Draco**

Draco stand an dem Ufer des Tümpels im Zwielicht und starrte teilnahmslos in das dunkle Wasser. Wie leicht es doch sein würde. Wie verlockend, einfach in die Tiefen des Brackwassers zu waten, gedankenlos vorwärts zu schreiten, wahrend das Wasser Knie, Hüfte und Brust überschritt. Hineinzugehen, bis der flüssige Tod sich über seinem Kopf schloss, seine Nase und Lungen füllte und schließlich den letzten Atemzug von seinem Körper saugte und mit ihm auch die Flut von Emotionen, die Draco während der letzten Wochen geplagt hatte. Es war eine befriedigende Vorstellung.

Was ihn doch haltmachen ließ, war nicht die Angst vor dem Tod. Er hatte erst vor kurzem bemerkt, dass es in der Tat Schlimmeres gab als den Tod. Es war vielmehr der Gedanke daran, das Gewässer wirklich zu betreten. Der dicke Schlamm würde sich an seinen schwarzen Stiefeln festsaugen; der grüne Schleim nahe dem Ufer würde an seinem weißen Shirt kleben und Schilfrohr seine Beine umschlingen...

Sein Gesicht, das bis zu diesem Augenblick ausdruckslos gewesen war, zuckte kurz, als seine Lippen sich zu dem blassen Schatten seines üblichen höhnischen Lächelns kräuselten.

Draco Malfoy. Gerettet durch seine Verwöhntheit.

Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihm verriet die Anwesenheit eines seiner Aufpasser. Jeglicher Selbstmordversuch würde wahrscheinlich sowieso von seinem Lakaien vereitelt werden. Draco war niemals ganz außer Sicht- oder Hörweite von mindestens einem von ihnen. Der Mangel an Vertrauen in Voldemorts Bande von fröhlichen Männern war erschreckend.

Dracos düsterer Humor wurde von einem weiteren Ansturm von Hoffnungslosigkeit überrannt. Die Ereignisse, die er selbst in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, sind zu einer Flutwelle von Grauen angewachsen, die er sich nie hätte ausmalen können. Wenn er sich doch nur die Zeit genommen hätte, die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen vorauszusehen... Er hatte einfach nicht über seine Mission hinaus gedacht. Was hätte er denn anders gemacht? Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er nie wirklich erwartet, erfolgreich zu sein.

„Wenn du das Leben deines Vaters zu retten wünschst, wirst du einen Weg finden, Dumbledore zu töten", so hatte Voldemort befohlen. Nun, Draco hatte zweifellos einen Weg gefunden. Einen irrsinnigen Plan, der nie hätte funktionieren sollen- nie funktioniert hätte, wenn Snape nicht rechtzeitig (zur falschen Zeit?) eingetroffen wäre.

_Draco, Draco, du bist kein Mörder. _Die Worte hallten noch immer in seinem Kopf wider. Die Worte eines dem Tode geweihten Mannes, eines Mannes, dessen Weisheit Draco nie anerkannt hatte. Die Worte bedrängten ihn tagelang, während er versuchte, sie entweder zu verleugnen oder anzunehmen.

Dracos Gesichtszüge waren wieder bewegungslos wie gemeißelter Marmor, ohne einen Hinweis auf die Qual in seinen Gedanken.

_Die Wahrheit wird dich befreien._ Ha. Die Wahrheit legt dich nur in Eisenketten und zieht dich zu den Tiefen der Hölle. Die Wahrheit bedeutete nur Schmerz. Dracos Augen blitzten. Er war schon ein Philosoph geworden in letzter Zeit. All die nervtötenden Ideale, an die er in den letzten siebzehn Jahren nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte, suchten ihn wie eine Schar von Dämonen heim. Dracos Grundsätze waren bis zum Kern erschüttert worden wegen ein paar einfachen Worten, einem Schwall von grünem Licht und einer Lawine von Ereignissen, die darauf folgten.

Dracos Wachhund hustete leicht hinter ihn - ein Zeichen für das Verlangen des Mannes, der immer stärker zu spürenden Kälte zu entfliehen und zum Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren, das früher Dracos Familie gehört hatte, um am Essen und Trinken teilzuhaben.

_Du kannst hier draußen mit mir verrotten, _dachte Draco verbittert. Seine Gedanken kehrten, zum tausendsten Mal, zu den Ereignissen nach dem verhängnisvollen Abend auf den Turm von Hogwarts zurück.

Dumbledores Worte, Snapes Todesfluch, der Wettlauf zu den Vordertoren – und Potter natürlich – warum war er nicht da gewesen, um seinen Mentor zu retten? Er hatte zuvor doch immer den Held gespielt. Draco hatte erwartet, dass er sich seinem Untergang stellte und obwohl in dem Raum unter dem Turm gekämpft worden war, war es zu wenig, zu spät. Harrys Jagd hinter Snape und Draco war vergeblich gewesen, obwohl Draco später Zeit hatte sich zu wundern, wie Potter gewusst hatte, dass er Snape verfolgen musste. Zwei Besen auf dem Turm und Dumbledore so schwach, dass er kaum stehen konnte. Wo war Potter gewesen? War er gegangen, um Hilfe zu holen? Er hätte dabei aber auf seinem Weg nach unten an Draco vorbei gehen müssen. Es machte keinen Sinn. Draco schob das Rätsel beiseite. Potter musste unten gewesen sein. Aber die beiden Besen störten Draco.

Sie hatten es nur durch Zufall geschafft zu fliehen. Ohne die Todesser hätten Draco und Snape den Turm niemals lebend verlassen können, was vielleicht die ganze Zeit über Voldemorts Plan gewesen war. Draco hielt es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Dunkle Lord nie einen Erfolg von Dracos Seite erwartet hätte. Der Plan war nur als Ablenkung gedacht, weiter nichts. Eine kleine Mission, die in Dracos Tod von Dumbledores Hand mündete, eine Tat, die eine große Schuld auf den alten Zauberer und eine schwere bestrafende Trauer auf Lucius und Narcissa geladen hätte. Wie sich die Szene auch immer abgespielt hätte, es bedeutete gewinnen, gewinnen, gewinnen für den alten Voldemort.

Snapes Handlungen hatten Schlangengesicht einen Auftrieb gegeben. Der ehemalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke stand nun in hoher Gunst. Voldemort war in so gehobener Stimmung, dass er sogar Dracos Leben verschont hatte, obwohl dessen Mission fehlgeschlagen war, scheinbar weil der Ausgang dennoch befriedigend war. Das Gefängnis Azkaban war nun leer, da die Revolte der Dementoren, die jetzt auf dem Lande umherstreiften und das Leben von jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer, der nicht stark genug war, sie zu bekämpfen, saugten. Lucius war freigelassen worden und hatte Malfoy Manor bereitwillig Voldemort und seinen Männern überlassen. Es war schließlich das mindeste, was er tun konnte. Das Ministerium hatte Dracos Zuhause durchsucht, nachdem Lucius aus Azkaban geflohen war, aber Voldemorts Bande hatte sich woanders versteckt, bis das Ministerium wieder abgezogen war. Gelegentliche Beobachter ließen sich immer noch sehen, aber sie waren leicht von Voldemort übermannt worden, der nun über mehrere Paar Augen im Ministerium verfügte, die unter dem Imperius Fluch standen.

Die Tage, die auf Dumbledores Tod folgten, verliefen chaotisch. Zu einem baufälligen, zugigen Haus apparieren; Neuigkeiten zu Voldemort liefern; lange Feiern der Todesser bis in die Nacht hinein; und die Fortsetzung von Dracos Qualen – ein endloses Bombardement von Fragen seitens Voldemort. Draco schauderte bei der Erinnerung an die abstoßenden schlangenartigen Augen, die sich über den Tisch in die seine brannten...

* * *

Zu müde und kränkelnd für eine Ausflucht berichtete er von den Ereignissen in Hogwarts. Der Raum der Wünsche, das Verschwindende Kabinett und die Flucht durch die Hallen. Schließlich erzählte er von den Geschehnissen auf dem Turm detailliert, wobei er jedoch einen Großteil seiner Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore verschwieg und es von seinem eigenen Bewusstsein zu blocken versuchte.

_Draco, Draco, du bist kein Mörder._

Voldemorts unmenschliches Gesicht brach zu einem kalten Grinsen, als Draco zum Ende kam. Draco vermutete, dass das das Ende sei. Er erwartete halb ein gemurmeltes _Avada Kedavra _und leb wohl, Draco. Was er nicht geahnt hat, waren Voldemorts nächste Worte, als der böse Zauberer sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl setzte und seine langen, knochenweißen Finger vor sich verschränkte.

„Nun, Draco", zischte er in einer kratzenden Stimme, die die Vorstellung von dunklen Kreaturen, die über verrottende Leichen huschten, hervorrief, „berichte mir alles, was du über Harry Potter und seine Freunde weißt. Jedes einzelne noch so kleine und unbedeutende Detail."

Während Draco sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, musste er überrascht feststellen, wie wenig er wusste. Die drei Gryffindors hatten Draco für sechs lange Jahre zugesetzt und er wusste kaum etwas über sie.

„Harry Potter wohnt in London während des Sommers. Es gehen Gerüchte um, er hasse seine Muggle- Verwandte. Er geht in den Ferien nie nach Hause. Seine Familie schickt auch nie Briefe oder Päckchen." Es war seltsam, aber bis Draco diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er noch nie bedacht, wie schrecklich einsam es wäre, solch eine Familie zu haben. Dracos Mutter schickte regelmäßig Briefe und Päckchen mit Süßigkeiten und Kleinigkeiten. Selbst sein Vater schrieb ihm ab und zu. Draco fuhr fort: „Manchmal bleibt er bei den Weasleys – sie nahmen ihn zur Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft mit. Er spielt Sucher für das Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich bei der Erinnerung daran und er presste die Worte heraus: „Er fliegt gut."

Der Schlitz, der bei Voldemort den Mund darstellt, zuckte leicht.

„Besser als du, eh?"

Dracos Gesicht flammte. „Besser als ich", fauchte er. Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Er fliegt gut, aber er ist nicht sehr gerissen. Er steckt seine Nase ständig in Angelegenheiten, die ihn nichts angehen, aber er würde nirgendwo hinkommen ohne Granger, seine kleine Schlammblut- Freundin."

„Erzähl mir von ihr."

Dracos Kiefer knirschte bei der Erinnerung an Hermine Granger. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Dreistigkeit – ihn einfach zu schlagen wie einen normalen Muggle anstatt ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen. Das war unerwartet gewesen.

„Sie ist eine Muggle- Geborene. Lebt mit ihren Muggle- Eltern, wenn sie mal nicht vier Schritte von Potters Seite ist. Ich weiß nicht wo. Sie ist sehr schlau und kompetent. Ich bezweifle, dass Potter ohne sie den Weg aus seinem Umhang finden könnte. Sie hat immer ihren Kopf in einem Buch und war wahrscheinlich schon zweimal durch jedes Buch in der Bücherei. Sie ist ausgezeichnet in Zaubertränke und kann die meisten Zaubersprüche schon auf den ersten Versuch. Snape hasst sie ebenso wie ich, obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, warum. Sie verbringt auch sehr viel Zeit bei den Weasleys. Ich dachte früher mal, sie sei Harrys Freundin, aber ich habe noch nie irgendein Zeichen von romantischer Zuneigung bei den dreien gesehen. Granger streitet sich oft mit Ron Weasley – das dritte Mitglied von ihrem kleinen Trio – und sie haben Tage verbracht, ohne miteinander zu reden."

Voldemort sagte nichts, daher fuhr Draco mit Ron fort: „Weasley ist der Spinner von der Truppe. Er ist schrecklich arm und nimmt es Potter deswegen übel. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass Potter ein Verlies voller Gold bei Gringotts hat, es aber nie benutzt, weil er nicht will, dass sein kleiner Weasel- Freund sich schlecht fühlt." Draco grinste höhnisch. „Obwohl es ihn nicht davon abgehalten hat, sich den besten verfügbaren Besen für Quidditch anzueignen. Weasley lebt natürlich an einem Ort namens Fuchsbau – treffender Name, wo sie doch dort so leben wie ein Pack von Kaninchen. Fast zu viele, um es verantworten zu können. Der Vater arbeitet im Zaubereiministerium in einem von den Muggle- liebenden Abteilungen."

„Arthur", zischte Voldemort. „Ja, ich entsinne mich an den Blutsverräter und seine zänkische kleine Frau, Molly. Erzähl mir von ihren Kindern."

„Nun ja, Bill Weasley arbeitet bei Gringotts – ich weiß es nur, weil Theo ihn dort gesehen hat, bevor die Schule angefangen hat. Charlie arbeitet in Rumänien mit Drachen – allgemein bekannt seit dem Trimagischen Turnier. Der Weasley Clan hat ihn dort besucht, als sie ein wenig Extrageld zusammengekratzt hatten. Es stand im Tagespropheten."

Voldemort nickte ungeduldig.

„Percy ist ein Schmeichler im Zaubereiministerium. Keiner von den Weasleys scheint ihn zu mögen. Die Zwilling – Fred und George – sind die ganze Zeit in ihrem Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse. Die Jüngste ist Ginny. Sie ist Harry Potters neue Freundin, wenn die Gerüchte stimmen."

Voldemorts Schlitzaugen verengten sich. Draco spürte eine schadenfrohe Bosheit von dem Zauberer ausgehen und eine deutliche Vorahnung.

„Das ist alles, was ich weiß", endete Draco mit heiserer Stimme. Ihm war plötzlich eiskalt.

„Du darfst gehen, Draco", sagte Voldemort sanft. Seine blitzenden Augen ließen Draco wissen, dass er sich glücklich schätzen konnte, überhaupt hinausgehen zu können. Snape trat ein, als Draco den Raum verließ, aber der ehemalige Meister der Zaubertränke schenkte ihm kaum einen Blick. Die Tür schloss sich und Draco sank gegen den Türpfosten, benommen und schwindelig. Seine Hände zitterten.

Obwohl er nicht beabsichtigt hatte zu lauschen, konnte Draco deutlich hören, was Voldemort Snape fragte, der viel mehr, oh so viel mehr wusste, als Draco sich jemals erträumt hätte.

Hermine Granger lebte in Caerphilly in der St. Christopher Straße. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten in einer kleinen Klinik in der Nähe des Einkaufscenters. Sie hatte drei Muggle- Freunde, die von ihr zu Hause zu Fuß zu erreichen sind, und sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihnen während des Sommers, sie besuchten das Einkaufscenter und wanderten beim Caerphilly Schloss umher. Ihre Eltern machten im Sommer generell mehrere Wochen Urlaub und wenn Hermine sie nicht begleitete, wohnte sie im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys.

Harry Potter lebte im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 in Little Whinging, Surrey, was Voldemort scheinbar schon wusste. Während seines Aufenthaltes dort war er unberührbar, es sei denn, er wandert in der Nachbarschaft umher, so wie es sich bei dem Angriff der Dementoren im fünften Jahr gezeigt hatte. Die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix' bewachten ihn beinahe ununterbrochen und würden es nach Dumbledores Tod mit Sicherheit weiterhin tun.

Die Weasleys veranstalteten eine Hochzeit für Bill und Fleur Delacour Ende des Sommers und der gesamte Orden würde anwesend sein, so wie Harry Potter und seine Freunde. Aber da dem Orden bekannt war, dass Snape von der Hochzeit wusste (und es an Voldemort weitergeben würde), würden sie wahrscheinlich Zeitpunkt und Ort ändern. Sie würden jedoch nicht schlau genug sein, die glückliche Angelegenheit abzusagen und somit war es einfach zu perfekt, um nicht eine Art Angriff zu planen. Snape hatte bereits einige Ideen, die er mit dem Dunklen Lord teilen würde, wenn das Ereignis sich näherte.

Sie diskutierten über Pläne von einem Angriff auf das Hauptquartier des Ordens, obwohl es nach wie vor von Dumbledores erbärmlichen Fidelius Zauber geschützt war, was bedeutete, dass, obwohl Snape hineinkam, er nicht seinen Standort preisgeben konnte. Sie diskutierten mehrere Methoden, den Zauber zu umgehen.

Voldemort gackerte am Ende seines Gespräches mit Snape glücklich. Draco ging leise, um ein Bett zu finden, wo er in einen unruhigen Schlaf voll von dunklen Träumen sinken konnte.

* * *

Draco seufzte und wandte sich von dem dunklen Teich ab, als sein Bewacher näher kam. Wer war es diesmal? Gott sei Dank nicht Fenrir Greyback, denn der sah Draco immer an, als wäre er ein schmackhaftes Mitternachtssnack. Greyback war sicherlich die schrecklichste Kreatur, die Draco je gekannt hatte. Er lebte nur um Schmerz hervorzurufen, zu töten und zu essen.

Es war Goyle, der Vater von seinem Freund Gregory. Er sah seinem Sohn verblüffend ähnlich. Riesig und dämlich. Im Augenblick trug er einen Galgenvogelausdruck, der den meisten Todessern gemein war, wenn sie nicht in der Anwesenheit von Voldemort waren.

„Warum stehst du so alleine hier draußen, Draco", fragte Goyle.

„Sorry, mir wurde ein bisschen langweilig bei den Erwachsenengesprächen", erwiderte Draco, um sein Image eines nicht bedrohlichen Jugendlichen zu pflegen.

„Ja, zu schade, dass Gregory nicht hier sein kann. Seine Mum hat ihn an einen sicheren Ort gebracht, wo das Ministerium ihn nicht kriegen kann."

Draco nickte und ließ sein Gesicht unbeeindruckt, obwohl Wut kurz hinter seinen Augen vorbeiflackerte. Alle Ehefrauen und Kinder waren versteckt worden, geschützt vor den Ministeriumsbeamten, und – obwohl unausgesprochen – auch geschützt vor Voldemort. Alle außer Draco und Narcissa. Sie beide mussten in greifbarer Nähe bleiben, damit Lucius in Schach gehalten werden konnte. Es machte Draco krank, seinen starken, stolzen Vater vor dem Dunklen Lord kriechen zu sehen. Aber eigentlich taten sie es alle. Voldemort pflegte oftmals wahllos den Cruciatus Fluch einzusetzen.

Ohne die Konversation weiter fortzusetzen, marschierte Draco entschlossen zurück zum Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Die meisten der Todesser fläzten sich um den Speisezimmertisch herum. Antonin Dolohov saß in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnt; seine gestiefelten Füße lagen auf dem Mahagoni- Tisch. Draco funkelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Dolohov grinste, als Draco sich auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Tisches niederließ. Lucius war nicht so gefällig, als er einen Augenblick später hereinstolzierte.

„Dieser Tisch ist seit Generationen in meiner Familie, Antonin. Geh nach Hause und behandle deine eigenen Sachen wie Abfall, wenn du willst."

Dolohov entfernte seine Füße nach einer Pause, die gerade lang genug war, um unverschämt zu wirken. Dracos Mutter und Bellatrix Lestrage folgten Lucius, flankiert von Bellas Ehemann und Schwager. Narcissa ließ sich neben Draco nieder und drückte seine Schulter liebevoll, als sie hinter seinem Stuhl vorbeiging.

„Hallo, Draco, Liebes", begrüßte ihn Bellatrix, die sich zu seiner anderen Seite setzte. Draco lächelte kurz und sah sie misstrauisch an. Sie war beinahe sein ganzes Leben lang in Azkaban eingesperrt gewesen. Ein wahnsinniger Ausdruck leuchtete aus ihren Augen und sie schien eine rastlose Energie zu versprühen. Rodolphus, ihr Ehemann mit toten Augen, saß neben ihr. Er tat immer so, als wäre Draco nicht existent, was diesem lieber war als jene Augen wie die eines toten Fisches auf sich zu spüren. Onkel Rod war schon ein Typ für sich. Verrückte Tante, abgefahrener Onkel. Echt großartige Familie, die du da hast, Mum. Drei Hauselfen erschienen und servierten das Mahl.

Draco blickte unbeteiligt auf den Rest der Todesser, als Lucius sich an den Kopf des Tisches niederließ. Zu seiner Rechten saßen Derek Crabbe und Gerald Goyle. Neben diesem war Dolohov positioniert. Dann waren da noch die Zwillinge: Alecto und Amycus Carrow. Sie waren scheinbar niemals in Azkaban eingekerkert gewesen, waren aber genauso zerrüttet. Dann Titus Mulciber, der genauso bösartig war wie Bellatrix, aber auf eine ruhigere Art. Daneben saßen Nott und McNair, regelmäßige Besucher des Malfoy Haushalts.

Gegenüber von seinem Vater lümmelte der Typ namens Lars. Er war ein großer blonder Grobian von einem Mann. Seltsamerweise trug er die meiste Zeit ein ansteckendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er trank wie ein irischer Seemann. Gegenüber von McNair saßen Rookwood, Martin Jugson und Albert Avery. Draco kannte sie nur vom Sehen. Seine Mutter saß neben Avery, dann kamen Draco, Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange. Es waren fast alle anwesend und berücksichtigt. Alle außer Fenrir Greyback, Wurmschwanz, Travers, Yaxley und Snape. Und Voldemort natürlich, der sowieso nie mit den Todessern zusammen aß. Draco fragte sich, ob er überhaupt aß. Es gab ebenfalls eine große Bande von handverlesenen Untergeordneten, die auf dem Grundstück patrollierten und Besorgungen machten.

Wurmschwanz betrat den Raum, als sie beinahe aufgegessen hatten, worauf alle Unterhaltungen versiegten. Er hob einen Geflügelbraten vom Tisch und riss ein Stück ab.

„Der dunkle Lord hat eine Mission", sagte er. Essensreste triefen von seinen Lippen. Er schlenderte um den Tisch herum und lehnte sich über Draco, der angewidert zurückwich. Wurmschwanz schnappte sich Dracos kaum angerührten Weinkelch. Er nahm einen lauten Schluck und verschütterte dabei etwas von dem nassen Inhalt über Dracos Schulter. Er knallte den Kelch mit einem Seufzer der Freude wieder auf den Tisch und packte Dracos selbe Schulter mit seiner silbrigen Hand.

„Du musst gehen, mein Junge. Hoffentlich wirst du dich besser machen als bei deiner letzten Mission."

Narzissa sprang auf und warf dabei ihren Stuhl um.

„Nein", rief sie. „Er ist doch nur -" Sie brachte sich selbst zum Schweigen, als sie Dracos kalten Gesichtsausdruck vernahm, und fuhr leiser fort. „Er ist noch nicht einmal volljährig. Schick jemand anderen."

„Der Dunkle Lord befiehlt es", sagte Wurmschwanz schadenfroh und umklammerte Dracos Schulter. Draco gab kein Zeichen der Qual, obwohl Schmerzen von dem eisernen Griff durch seine Schulter schossen.

„Keiner von _ihren_ Söhnen ist in Gefahr!", kreischte Narzissa und zeigte auf die anderen Todesser. „Warum Draco?"

„Na, na, Narcissa, der Dunkle Lord mag Draco. Er glaubt an ihn, wirklich." Wurmschwanz' Griff lockerte sich gnädigerweise. „Außerdem wird er nicht alleine gehen. Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Jugson und Avery werden ihn begleiten. Er wird sicher genug sein."

„Was ist ihre Aufgabe?", frage Narzissa angespannt.

„Nur ein kleiner Ausflug nach Caerphilly, um ein paar Muggle zu töten. Leichter Job."

Bellatrix lachte. „Reg dich ab, Narzissa. Es wird Draco Spaß machen. Gibt ihm die Gelegenheit, für eine Weile aus diesem düsteren Haus zu kommen."

„Draco ist kein Mörder", sagte Narzissa so leise, dass er sie kaum hörte. Die Worte rüttelten Draco auf – ein unerwartetes Echo von Dumbledore.

Bella schnaubte. „Es sind doch nur Muggle. Und er muss lernen. Lass ihn erwachsen werden, Zissy."

Narzissa stellte ihren Stuhl wieder auf und sank darauf nieder. Ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Papier und sie schaute Lucius anklagend an, der ausdruckslos dasaß. Sein Vater sagte nichts. Draco bemerkte die wachsende Kluft zwischen seinen Eltern – eine weitere Sache, die er Voldemort zuschreiben konnte.

„Wer sind die Muggle?", fragte Draco, obwohl er es bereits wusste.

„Ihr Name ist Granger", antwortete Wurmschwanz und lachte fröhlich.

* * *

Draco betrat anmutig sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Seine Kopfschmerzen sind mächtig angewachsen und seine Schulter schmerzte immer noch von Pettigrews Griff. Draco genoss die Einsamkeit für etwa dreißig Minuten dank seiner starren Gewohnheit, ein nächtliches Bad zu nehmen. Das Wasser war bereits ins Becken eingelassen worden, dampfend heiß und leicht parfümiert. Nach seinem Bad würde die Tür ungezwungen aufgetreten und einer seiner Lakaien würde sich auf dem Feldbett ausbreiten, das an der Tür aufgestellt war, um Draco während seines Schlafs zu bewachen. Um ihn gefangen zu halten.

Seine Augenbrauen kniffen sich für einen Moment über seinen silbrigen Augen zusammen, bevor er bestimmt zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und eine Schreibfeder aufnahm. Er kritzelte eilig eine Nachricht, schmirgelte und faltete sie und schob sie schließlich in seine Tasche.

„Cully!", rief er sachte. Mit einem leisen Pop erschien der Hauself an Dracos Seite.

„Ja, Meister?", wimmerte die Kreatur, während sie sich fast bis zum Boden verneigte.

„Geh ins Badezimmer und gib vor, ich zu sein, bis ich dir bescheid sage, dass du aufhören kannst", befahl er. Cully schaute zweifelnd ins Wasser, kletterte jedoch gehorsam hinein, obwohl die Hitzeihn zusammenzucken ließ. Draco mochte seine Bäder heiß. Cully planschte ein wenig herum und tat so, als würdeer sich waschen. Draco nickte zufrieden und trat in seinen Kleiderschrank, um das Geräusch beim Disapparieren zu dämpfen.

Er tauchte wieder in der Mitte der St. Christopher Straße in Caerphilly auf. Es war sehr gefährlich, blindlings zu apparieren – er hätte durchaus auf einem Baum oder halb eingeklemmt in einem Muggle- Auto landen können. Gott sei Dank war die Straße beinahe verlassen und er eilte zum Bürgersteig. Sein Glück hielt an, als er eine alte Frau erspähte, die mit ihrem rattengleichen Hund spazieren ging. Draco beschwor einen kleinen Blumenstrauß herauf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madam", sagte er höflich. „Können Sie mir sagen, welches Haus den Grangers gehört? Ich bin nur ein einziges Mal hier gewesen und ich fürchte, ich habe mich verlaufen."

Die alte Frau beäugte ihn sorgfältig, während ihr kleiner Hund an Dracos Bein schnüffelte. Er unterdrückte mühsam den Drang, das Tier auf die Straße zu kicken. Schließlich gackerte das alte Weib los.

„Na, du bist ja ein ganz Hübscher. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die kleine Bücherwurm- Tochter der Grangers es in sich hat, so einen Fang wie dich zu machen."

Dracos höfliches Lächeln wurde langsam angespannt. Die alte Frau zeigte auf ein Haus.

„Direkt da drüben, Bursche. Das Haus mit dem Glyzinienbaum. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie zu Hause sind."

„Das ist schon ok. Hermine hat gesagt, dass ich warten solle, wenn sie nicht da sein sollte." Der Name klang seltsam aus Dracos Mund. Sie war bisher immer „Granger" für ihn gewesen.

Er streifte zu dem Haus und warf die Blumen hinter einen Busch. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass die alte Frau außer Sichtweite war, wandte er _Alohomora_ auf die Tür an und trat ein. Wie die alte Frau vermutet hatte, war keiner da. Draco ignorierte die gepflegte Küche und das Wohnzimmer und ging direkt die Treppen hinauf. Im nächsten Stockwerk enthüllte die erste Tür, die er öffnete, ein Zimmer, das offensichtlich Hermine gehörte.

Draco hielt inne und schaute sich neugierig um. Überall waren Bücher natürlich. Drei riesige Bücherregale waren in ihren Raum gequetscht worden, aber die Wälzer überfluteten dennoch den Schreibtisch und selbst den Fußboden. Poster mit nicht beweglichen Figuren flankierten die Wände und über dem Bett hing ein geschmackvolles Bild von einer Highland Landschaft. Ihr Bett war von einem dunklen Lavender ohne Rüschen und die Möbel waren aus solider Eiche. Außer den Büchern sah alles sehr ordentlich aus. Widerwillig musste sich Draco eingestehen, dass er nur wenig an dem Raum auszusetzen hatte.

Ein winziges Pop- Geräusch von unten überraschte ihn. Ein Stimme rief: „Wer ist da? Zeige dich!"

Draco lächelte leicht. Überlass es Granger, eine Art von Warnungszauber aufgebracht zu haben. Ist es durch den Gebrauch von Zauberei ausgelöst worden? Oder nur durch die Anwesenheit eines Zauberers? Draco platzierte seine Nachricht auf dem Schreibtisch und disapparierte, als Hermine Granger die Treppe heraufpolterte.

* * *

Er erschien wieder in seinem Kleiderschrank und kletterte mit einem Blick auf die Uhr heraus. Es sind kaum zwanzig Minuten vergangen.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen. Sprich mit niemandem darüber, niemals", sagte er zu Cully, der, wie es angemessen war, auf dem Boden vor ihm kroch und verschwand. Draco zog sich aus, tauchte seinen Kopf in ein Kühlungsbad und wickelte sich in einen Bademantel, nur Minuten bevor die Tür von Nott aufgerissen wurde.

„Nacht, Draco", grunzte Nott, während er sich auf dem Feldbett niederließ. Draco kletterte in sein eigenes Federbett und dachte über seinen Ausflug nach Caerphilly nach. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum er es getan hatte, aber es fühlte sich so gut an, die Kontrolle über das eigene Leben zu übernehmen, selbst wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war. Er war es so leid, Voldemorts Puppe zu spielen. Nur zu schade, dass es Granger war, der er aus der Patsche helfen musste...


	2. Hermine

**Kapitel 2 – Hermine**

Hermine entdeckte den Brief im gleichen Augenblick, in dem sie den Raum betrat. Sie vernahm den Hauch eines quälend vertrauten Geruchs – Zitrone und Gewürz. Wer war hier gewesen?

Sie hob die Nachricht auf und untersuchte sie sorgfältig. Es war cremefarbenes Pergament, sehr gute Qualität. Es war willkürlich zusammengefaltet worden. Sie faltete es auseinander und las die kurzen Zeilen. Die Handschrift war ihr ebenfalls vertraut, aber nicht sofort zuzuordnen.

Da stand: H. Granger. Diener des Dunklen Lords kommen morgen, um deine Eltern zu töten. Der Krieg gegen Harry Potter hat begonnen. Missachte diese Warnung auf eigene Gefahr.

Der Brief war nicht unterzeichnet.

Sie verspürte eine Wucht von Angst. Wer auch immer in ihrem Haus gewesen war, hatte sich leicht Zugang verschaffen können. Wäre es eine Durchsuchung von Todessern gewesen, wären ihre Eltern schon längst vor ihrer Ankunft tot gewesen. Sie hatte einen Umgebungsalarmzauber eingerichtet, sowohl an der Vorder- als auch an der Hintertür, doch sie hatte niemals wirklich damit gerechnet, dass ihre Eltern in Gefahr sein würden. Sie waren niemand für die Zaubereigesellschaft. Nutzlose Muggle. Warum würden sie irgendjemanden kümmern? _Der Krieg gegen Harry Potter hat begonnen._

Sie faltete den Brief sorgfältig zusammen und legte ihn zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Die Grangers zu töten würde Hermine tief treffen und somit auch Harry verletzen. Wenn sie ihre Familie aus dem Weg räumen würden, wäre niemand, der auch nur im Entferntesten mit Harry zutun hatte, sicher. Gesichter huschten durch ihre Gedanken: Neville Longbottom und seine Großmutter, Luna Lovegood, die anderen Mitglieder des Gryffindor Quidditch Teams – Dean Thomas, Angelina... Wie weit würden sie gehen?

Sie kaute auf einem Fingernagel herum, während sie sich fragte, wer die Warnung geschrieben hat. Wer würde über einen Angriff der Todesser bescheid wissen? Offensichtlich nur ein Todesser oder jemand, der ihnen nahe stand. Ein Familienmitglied? Zwei Menschen kamen ihr sofort in den Sinn, aber die Logik zwang sie, sie wieder aufzugeben. Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy. Snape hatte Dumbledore kaltblütig ermordet. Wenn er schon dafür bösartig genug war – das beständige Vertrauen Dumbledores zu verraten – dann würde auch kein belangloses Gefühl der Reue aufkommen. Warum sollte er denn versuchen, ein paar Muggle zu retten, nachdem er eigenhändig den größten Zauberer umgebracht hatte?

Und Malfoy? Er hatte die ganze Angelegenheit in die Wege geleitet. Harry glaubte nicht, dass Draco Dumbledore getötet hätte – er habe Malfoy seinen Zauberstab senken sehen, aber das konnte nur heißen... ja was? Dass er ein Tyrann war, aber kein Mörder? Dass er einen Mord planen konnte, aber seine Hände nicht mit der Tat selbst beschmutzen wollte?

Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte, ihre Wut in den Griff zu bekommen. Wegen Draco Malfoy war Dumbledore tot. Dieser Gedanke brachte noch immer einen Anflug von Schmerz mit sich. Und Ron war beinahe aus Versehen umgebracht worden – doch das hätte den Reinblut- Bastard nicht im Geringsten gestört. Sie schnaubte. Nein. Draco Malfoy würde niemals ein wertloses Schlammblut wie sie warnen. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass er als erster in der Schlange stünde, wenn es darum ging, ihr den Cruciatus Fluch zu verpassen.

Die Tür unten öffnete sich und sie hörte ihre Eltern hereinkommen. Ein Glück, dass sie an diesem Abend zum Essen ausgegangen waren, andernfalls wäre ihr mysteriöser Briefschreiber vielleicht nicht gekommen. Sie schob die Frage nach seiner – oder ihrer – Identität vorläufig beiseite. Dennoch nahm sie die Nachricht und schob sie in die Tasche ihres Umhangs. Es wäre ein Todesurteil, sollte ein Todesser darüber stolpern. Der Notiz zufolge würden sie schon morgen kommen.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihren Eltern die Neuigkeiten beizubringen. Sie würden es nicht gut aufnehmen.

* * *

Als Hermine zum Grimmauldplatz 12 zurückkehrte, dämmerte gerade erst der Morgen. Erschöpft sank sie in einen Stuhl, sobald sie in der Küche angekommen war. 

„Hermine!", rief Molly Weasley aus. "Wir wollten gerade eine Suchtruppe nach dir losschicken! Ron ist sehr aufgebracht!"

Ron platzte in diesem Moment in den Raum und raste zur ihr, um sie fest in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Tu das verdammt noch mal nie wieder!", brüllte er. „Du hast gesagt, du gehst nur mal nach deinen Eltern sehen, aber keiner von uns weiß, wo sie wohnen! Was, wenn es Probleme gegeben hätte?"

Hermine versteifte sich. Wie hatten die Todesser herausgefunden, wo ihre Eltern lebten, wenn selbst ihre engsten Freunde es nicht wussten? Natürlich. Snape. Er war ein Lehrer. Er würde Zugang zu allen Schulunterlagen haben. Es schien ganz so, als ob sein Verrat noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten mit sich brächte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron, während er sich neben ihr niederließ. Er nahm ihre eine Hand in seine. Sie lächelte ihn matt an und trank einen Schluck von dem heißen Tee, denn Mrs. Weasley vor ihr hingestellt hatte. Sie setzte die Tasse ab und zog den Brief aus ihrer Tasche.

Während Ron und Molly ihn lasen, erklärte Hermine, was geschehen war. Sie war die ganze Nacht mit ihren entsetzten Eltern aufgeblieben. Sie hatte ihnen die momentane Situation in der Zaubererwelt beschrieben. Es war eine lange Geschichte gewesen, die bei ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts ihren Anfang fand. Sie hatte noch nie mit ihnen über ihre Abenteuer mit Harry Potter gesprochen. Um sie zu beschützen, so hatte sie sich eingeredet. Um sie vor dem Verrücktwerden zu beschützen und um zu verhindern, dass sie ihr verboten, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Was sie sicher getan hätten.

Tatsächlich waren sie mehr als erschüttert gewesen. Quirrells Tod, tote Einhörner, besessene Tagebücher, Versteinerung durch einen Basilisken, Dementoren, einen Werwolf als Professor, einen psychotischen Mörder, der vorgibt ein Lehrer zu sein, Cedrics Tod, Voldemorts Rückkehr, Prophezeiungen und Horkruxe, Dumbledores Tod, Snapes Verrat; und alles begann und endete mit Harry Potter.

Es hatte Tränen und Schuldzuweisungen, Geschrei und Drohungen gegeben, aber schließlich hatten ihren Eltern sich bereit erklärt unterzutauchen und bei ihrer Tante in London zu bleiben, zumindest für eine Weile. Beide waren sie doch professionelle Leute. Sie würden sich nicht für immer verstecken. Wie lange konnte sie sie beschützen? Zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, sie wäre keine Muggle- Geborene. Wenn ihre Eltern Zauberer wären, wären sie zumindest in der Lage sich selbst zu verteidigen. Sie seufzte. Nicht dass Fähigkeit immer etwas ausmachte. Man sieht sich nur die Longbottoms an. Oder die Potters.

„Ich brauche ein wenig Schlaf. Ihr könnt ja jemanden zum Haus von meinen Eltern schicken, später. Lasst sie aber nicht zu auffällig sein. Wir wollen den Todessern doch nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, sie hätten einen Verräter in ihrer Mitte. Wir brauchen wirklich alle Hilfe, die wir bekommen können." Sie gab ihnen die Adresse, trank ihren Tee aus und stolperte die Treppe hinauf, um sich ihren verdienten Schlaf zu holen.


	3. Harry

**Kapitel 3 – Harry**

Harry war zum Ligusterweg 4 zurückgekehrt. Anders als im Sommer zuvor war er jedoch nicht am Trübsal blasen, ungeduldig die Augenblicke bis zu seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zählend. In Wirklichkeit bezweifelte er, dass er jemals wieder in den Hallen von Hogwarts wandeln würde. Zumindest nicht als Schüler. Ein Klappern von unten ließ ihn innehalten. Sein Herz sprang ihm bis zu seiner Kehle. Dann erkannte er Tante Petunias Stimme und entspannte sich wieder. Sie hatte nur etwas fallen gelassen. Harry war angeblich sicher hier mit den Dursleys, aber der, der ihm das gesagt hatte, war nun tot. Dennoch, Harry würde hier bis zum 31. Juli sicher sein. Das war der Tag, an dem sein Schutz aufhörte – der Tag, an dem Harry in der Zaubererwelt erwachsen wurde.

Offen gesagt konnte er es kaum erwarten. Er war es so Leid beschützt zu werden. Er war den Dursleys als Baby aufgedrückt worden zu seinem eigenen Schutz. Er war über seine Eltern und seine Fähigkeiten im Dunkeln gelassen worden _zu seinem eigenen Schutz_. Er war von Dumbledore für fast ein Jahr lang ignoriert worden _zu seinem eigenen Schutz_. Er war gezwungen worden, Okklumentik von dem Verräter Snape zu lernen, _zu seinem eigenen Schutz_. Ihm war nicht von der Prophezeiung oder den Horkruxen erzählt worden, wieder _zu seinem eigenen Schutz. _Wenn er es nur früher gewusst hätte. Wenn Harry gewusst hätte, was Voldemort zurückgebracht hatte, hätte er schon vor Jahren versucht, sie aufzuspüren. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore das gewusst und es vor Harry geheim gehalten _zu seinem eigenen Schutz. _

Harry seufzte und wandte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, um den Brief zu beenden, den er an Lupin schreiben wollte. Die Mitglieder des Ordens behandelten Harry anders seit Dumbledores Tod. Harry war nicht mehr das hilflose kleine Kind, das abgeschirmt werden musste. Sie wussten alle, dass es Harrys Kopf auf dem Hackbrett war. Ohne Dumbledore, der ihn retten konnte. Sie hatten die Neigung entwickelt, Harry wie einen wandelnden Toten zu behandeln.

Der Brief war fertig. Harry ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Der Orden nahm seinen Schutz immer noch ernst. Er konnte Arabella Figg am Bürgersteig auf der anderen Straßenseite entlang gehen sehen. Sie unternahm täglich um die dreißig unauffällige Ausflüge zum Supermarkt. Mundungus Fletcher war vom Harry- Beschütz- Dienst ausgeschlossen worden, aber einer der anderen war noch dort draußen, irgendwo. Entweder Tonks oder Kingsley Shacklebolt oder Sturgis Podmore.

Lupin hielt Harry über Hogwarts auf dem Laufenden. Es war immer noch unklar, ob die Schule wieder eröffnet würde. Nicht dass es Harry wirklich kümmerte.

Harry hatte fast drei Wochen in seinem Zimmer verbracht. Nur zum Essen hatte verließ er es. Nachts pflegte er Hedwig zu Lupin, Hermine oder Mr. Weasley zu schicken. Die Dursley schienen eine Veränderung in Harry vernommen zu haben. Wann immer Vernon zu brüllen oder zu tosen begann, ließ die eiskalte Missachtung in Harrys Augen ihn wieder verstummen. Die paar Male, bei denen Vernon seinen Hitzkopf ungerührt beibehalten hatte, war Harry zu seinem Zimmer gestakst und hatte die Tür mitten im Satz hinter sich zugeknallt. Nun war es an den Dursleys, auf die Uhr zu schauen – die Minuten herunterzuzählen, bis Harry endlich verschwunden war.

Gnädigerweise war Harry nicht wie im vergangenen Sommer vom Orden des Phönix abschnitten. Hermine hatte einen komplizierten Code für ihre Nachrichten entwickelt, den sie sich von der Kryptologie der Muggle abgeschaut hatte. Selbst wenn ihre Briefe abgefangen würden, machte die Nachricht ohne Übersetzung keinen Sinn.

Es gab jedoch nur wenig zu berichten. Azkaban war infolge der kompletten Flucht der Dementoren leer. Das Ministerium hatte alle Hände von zu tun, die Kreaturen zu orten und Angriffe zu verhindern, doch bis jetzt hatte noch niemand einen Weg gefunden, einen zu fangen. Werwolf- Angriffe gehörten nun zur Tagesordnung. Ein zusammen gewürfelter Haufen von diesen Kreaturen waren in der Nähe von Dover gesichtet worden. Viele Muggle waren in dem Gebiet getötet worden und Muggle- Behörden suchten vergeblich nach einem herumstreunenden Rudel von „wilden Hunden". Harry konnte Lupins Verzweiflung förmlich spüren, als er diese bestimmte Nachricht gelesen hatte.

Der Orden lagerte noch immer im Grimmauldplatz 12, obwohl es Diskussionen über die Sicherheit gegeben hatte, da Snape der Ort bekannt war. Er war zwar nicht in der Lage, ihn zu enthüllen, doch konnte er ihn jederzeit betreten. Mad- Eye Moody hatte einige Fallen für ihn aufgestellt, mit einiger Hilfestellung von Fred und George Weasley, die schließlich Experten auf diesem Gebiet waren.

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit damit, auf dem Bett zu liegen und sich den Kopf über die Horkruxe zu zerbrechen. Es gab so viele unbekannte! Wenn Dumbledore nur nicht so verdammt verschwiegen gewesen wäre. Anscheinend war die einzige andere Person, der er über die Horkruxe erzählt hatte, Severus Snape. Eine wirklich fantastische Wahl! Harry fühlte sich schuldig, dass er den Schulleiter so verleumdete, aber er war nach wie vor frustriert. Ihm war so zumute, als ob er im Dunklen nach Antworten zu greifen versuchte, während er nicht einmal wusste, welche Fragen er stellen sollte.

Hermine versuchte ihr Bestes. Es gab im Hauptquartier Dutzende von düsteren Wälzern voll von dunkler Magie und noch dunkleren Ideologien, doch bis jetzt hatte sie nur eine einzige Anmerkung zu Horkruxen gefunden, die lediglich eine Erklärung des Zwecks herhielt. Es wurde kein Wort darüber verloren, wie es hergestellt oder zerstört werden konnte. Harry rief sich Dumbledores verwitterte Hand in Erinnerung. Es war schwierig genug gewesen, den gefälschten Horkrux aus der Höhle zu holen – wenn er echt gewesen wäre, hätte Harry nicht gewusst, wie er es zerstören sollte.

Hermines Ideen wurden immer konfuser, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich dem Rande der Verzweiflung näherte. Sie hatte sogar einen Abstecher nach Durmstrang vorgeschlagen, um einen Blick in die Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der dortigen Bibliothek zu werfen. Harry hatte gehofft, sich diese Option als letzte Möglichkeit aufheben zu können. Er plante zuerst nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und Dumbledores Denkarium zu Rate zu ziehen. Harry setzte sein ganzes Vertrauen darein, dass der Schulleiter _irgendetwas_, das ihnen bei ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen helfen konnte, im Denkarium aufbewahrt hatte. Er wünschte sich, er hätte daran gedacht, bevor er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, doch der Schock und die Trauer über den Verlust Dumbledores hatte jeglichen vernünftigen Gedanken beiseite gedrängt.

Als die Nacht vollkommen war, befestigte Harry den Brief an Hedwigs Bein und ließ sie aus dem Fenster fliegen. Es war eine wunderschöne Sommernacht. Dudley genoss sie draußen mit seiner schlimmen Gang, aber Harry könnte wetten, dass Diddykins in diesen Tagen alle dunklen Wege meidete.

Plötzlich erschien Dobby mit einem Poppen im Zimmer. Harry fuhr zusammen. Wichtige Nachrichten wurden nun über den Hauselfen gesendet, nachdem es Harry verspätet in den Sinn gekommen war, seine Dienste zu beanspruchen. Lupin hatte zugestimmt. Er war sogar so weit gegangen Dobby zu einem Ehrenmitglied des Phönixordens zu erklären. Er hatte den Elfen mit einem Paar Socken beschenkt, die das Wappen eines Phönixes aufwiesen. Dobby trug sie nun die ganze Zeit in äußerster Verzückung.

„Harry Potter, Sir!", flüsterte Dobby. Er nahm die Geheimhaltungspflicht sehr ernst.

„Was ist los, Dobby?", fragte Harry, während er inständig hoffte, dass Dobby keine schlechten Neuigkeiten brachte.

Dobby rang mit seinen Händen, was generell ein Warnsignal dafür war, dass er im Begriff war, sich eine ernste Verletzung zuzufügen.

„Verletz dich nicht selbst, Dobby, sag's mir einfach."

„Harry Potter hat Dobby aufgetragen, ein Auge auf Kreacher zu halten", sagte Dobby langsam. Er ergriff seine langen Ohren und zerrte fest an ihnen.

„Und?"

„Kreacher ist verschwunden, Harry Potter, und Dobby kann ihn nicht finden!" Dobby heulte auf und eilte zu Harrys Bett, um seine Stirn mehrere Male gegen den Pfosten zu hämmern. Harry packte ihn.

„Hör auf, Dobby!" Als er sicher war, dass Dobby diese Qual nicht noch einmal wiederholen würde, rief er: „Kreacher? Kreacher, komm her!"

Sie warteten atemlos, doch der ehemalige Hauself der Blacks erschien nicht.

„Oh, die Schande, die Schande!", jammerte Dobby. „Kreacher sollte besser ein toter Hauself sein oder er wird nie wieder sein Gesicht zeigen können! Sein Gelübde seinem Herrn gegenüber zu brechen – Dobby weiß, aber Dobbys Meister waren böse Zauberer! Harry Potter ist der größte, edelste Zauberer aller Zeiten! Kreacher sollte sich selbst einem Nundu zum Fraß vorwerfen!"

Harry seufzte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dobby. Kreacher hat sich wahrscheinlich Bellatrix Lestrange angeschlossen. Ich bin mir sicher, er sieht sie als seine wahre Herrin an. Das überrascht mich nicht." Um ehrlich zu sein war es fast eine Erleichterung, den nutzlosen Hauselfen los zu sein, der zum Teil für Sirius' Tod verantwortlich war. Trotz Hermines Ermahnungen wollte Harry Kreacher einfach nur den Hals umdrehen. Er hatte dem elenden Hauself im vergangenen Jahr befohlen, ein Auge auf Draco Malfoy zu halten. Er hatte wahrscheinlich ein Auge auf ihn, während dieser das Verschwindende Kabinett für seine eigenen Zwecke repariert hatte.

„Du solltest zurückgehen, Dobby. Hier wird nichts passieren, aber der Orden könnte dich brauchen."

„Na gut, Harry Potter", sagte Dobby leise und verschwand. Harry breitete sich auf seinem Bett aus. Lediglich eine weitere Komplikation in seinem ohnehin schon verworrenen Leben, dachte er.


	4. Der Überfall

**Kapitel 4 – Der Überfall**

Es regnete in Caerphilly, als die Todesser eintrafen. Sie apparierten in den Hintergarten der Grangers, der von hohen Hecken und Bäumen vor den Blicken der Nachbarn abgeschirmt wurde. Die Grangers legten anscheinend großen Wert auf Privatsphäre.

Jugson öffnete die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs. Dicht gedrängt hasteten sie hinein, wobei sie matschige Fußabdrücke auf dem feinen cremefarbenen Teppich hinterließen. Sie teilten sich zu kleinen Gruppen auf und durchsuchten das Haus. Draco gelang es, sich an die Spitze seiner Gruppe zu setzen, als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen. Er strebte gezielt zu Hermines Zimmer.

Alles war genauso, wie er es am vergangenen Abend vorgefunden hatte, nur mit einer Ausnahme. Eine winzige Dankeskarte lag auf dem Schreibtisch, dort wo Draco seine Warnung platziert hatte. Die Karte war natürlich nicht beschrieben, aber darunter lag eine goldene Galleone. Draco schnaubte beinahe auf. Eine Bezahlung? Da erinnerte er sich an die Münzen, die Dumbledores Armee benutzt hatte, die Münzen, die Draco kopiert hatte, um mit den Todessern zu kommunizieren und ihr Eindringen in Hogwarts zu planen... Er ließ die Münze in seiner Hand verschwinden, als er Goyle fragen hörte: „Was machst du da drüben?"

„Ich schaue aus dem Fenster. Ich dachte, ich hätte was gesehen."

Goyle trat zu ihm und lugte hinaus, sah aber nichts außer strömendem Regen. Draco ließ die Galleone in seine Jackentasche gleiten.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er mit einem Grunzen. Sie stapften hinunter in die Küche.

„Sie sind nicht da", bemerkte Avery, als sie sich alle versammelt hatten. Draco konnte sich nur mit Mühe von einem Kommentar zurückhalten, obwohl ihm gleich mehrere Erwiderungen in den Sinn kamen. Verdammter Mist, er war unverschämt in der Schule gewesen. Er vermisste es, nach Belieben Sarkasmus zu versprühen.

„Es ist 6 Uhr morgens an einem Samstag!", beschwerte sich Goyle. „Wo zur Hölle können sie stecken?"

„Vielleicht sind sie in den Urlaub gefahren", schlug Draco trocken vor, unfähig von alten Gewohnheiten auf einen Schlag abzulassen.

„Sie waren gestern noch hier. Mulciber ist noch einmal sicher gegangen, damit wir nicht umsonst herkommen würden. Was wir ja nun getan haben."

Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Gott sei Dank hatte er bis zum Dunkelwerden damit gewartet, seine Warnung zu überbringen. Wenn er gesehen worden wäre... nun, dann würde er jetzt nicht hier stehen, oder?

Mehrere laute Pop- Geräusch ertönten vor der Hintertür. Draco erhaschte einen Blick auf Mad- Eye Moody und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Er würde es nicht in nächster Zukunft vergessen können, wie er in ein Frettchen verwandelt worden war. Natürlich würde sich _dieser_ Mad- Eye sich nicht an diese Tat entsinnen können, da der wahre Verursacher Barty Crouch Jr. gewesen war... Draco schnaubte und disapparierte. In seinem mündlich geschlossenen Vertrag war mit keinem Wort die Rede davon gewesen, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, indem er einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Mitglieder des Phönixorden ausfocht.

* * *

Er tauchte im reich ausgestatteten Salon von Malfoy Manor auf, wo seine Mutter gerade vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging. Sie gab einen Freudenaufschrei von sich und warf ihre Arme um ihn.

„Oh, Draco! Gott sei Dank! Was ist passiert?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Die Muggle waren nicht da. Eine Gruppe von Ordensmitgliedern ist aufgetaucht, deshalb bin ich zurückgekommen. Mulciber wird wahrscheinlich nicht sehr glücklich darüber sein. Ich hoffe, Mad- Eye Moody verwandelt ihn in ein Frettchen." Er gluckste. Narzissas Griff verstärkte sich.

„Provozier sie nicht, Draco. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert."

Er trat aus ihrer Umarmung heraus und legte den schwarzen Umhang ab, den er getragen hatte. Er warf ihn auf ein Sofa in der Nähe. Er war gut auf seine schwarze Hose, schwarzen Pullover und schwarze Stiefel abgepasst. Die schon immer so farbenfrohe Uniform der Todesser. Er hatte sich jedoch geweigert, eine Maske wie die anderen zu tragen. Was für einen Unterschied würde es machen, wenn er erkannt wurde? Es war ohnehin allgemein bekannt, dass Draco den Todessern beigetreten war, nachdem er Dumbledores Tod arrangiert hatte. Sein Leben war außerhalb von Voldemorts kleinem Freundeskreis nicht einen Knut wert. Draco seufzte.

„Wie lange, denkst du, wird es dauern, bis Schlangengesicht mich zu einer Selbstmordaktion schickt? Er hat nur wenig Nutzen für mich."

Narzissa erbleichte. „Sag so was nicht!"

„Ich habe bis jetzt noch niemanden getötet, Mutter. Snape hat Dumbledore umgebracht, weil ich es nicht konnte. Hast du das gewusst? Obwohl mir klar war, dass _er _dich und Vater wahrscheinlich beide foltern und töten würde, konnte ich diesen verdammten Fluch nicht aussprechen." Seine Stimmt war voll von Bitterkeit. Ohne dass er es wollte, suchten ihn Dumbledores Worte heim. _Wir könnten dich besser verstecken, als du dir vorstellen kannst. _Was hatte er nur damit gemeint?

„Du bist kein Mörder", flüsterte Narzissa.

Er sah seine Mutter unverwandt an. „Aber für wie lange? _Lord _Voldemort verlangt von seinen Anhängern, blutdurstige Verrückte zu sein. Du weißt es. Sogar Vater ist nicht brutal genug für ihn. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis sie mich zwingen zu töten und zu töten und zu töten. Schon bald könnte ich genauso sein wie Mulciber und Tante Bellatrix."

Tränen quollen aus Narzissa Augen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, will es abstreiten, aber sie musste die schreckliche Wahrheit, die in Dracos Worten steckte, wohl oder übel anerkennen.

„Ich werde das nicht erlauben. Lucius wird es aufhalten. Er hasst – „

„Mach dir nichts vor, Mutter. Wenn Vater vorschlägt mich zu den anderen Kindern zum Verstecken zu bringen, werde ich als eine Waffe benutzt werden, bevor die Sonne untergeht. Vaters Loyalität ist schon zu oft angezweifelt worden; Schlangenauge wird ihm keinen Gefallen tun."

Ein leises Geräusch an der Tür zum Salon ließ Narzissa aufschrecken. Snape betrat den Raum, sein Blick fixierte Draco. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen stets zu versuchen, Geheimnisse aufzudecken. Wie Draco wusste, war er darin äußerst bewandert.

„Hier bist du also, Draco", sagte Snape. „Die anderen sind zurückgekommen und haben sich gefragt, wohin du verschwunden bist."

„Ich rede mit meiner Mutter. Brauche ich dafür jetzt eine Erlaubnis?"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. Draco sollte sich für das Szenarium auf dem Hogwartsturm Snape gegenüber verpflichtet fühlen. Der hatte seine Aufgabe übernommen, als Draco es nicht getan hatte. Er hatte einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet Draco zu beschützen. Dennoch konnte Draco seinen ehemaligen Lehrer mit den fettigen Haaren nicht anschauen, ohne dass sich Misstrauen in ihm regte. Er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass Snape zu Voldemorts Sache zugelassen werden würde. Trotz des unanfechtbaren Beweises misstraute Draco ihm immer noch. Vielleicht war es nur so, dass Snape sich an erster Stelle seiner eigenen Sache widmet, was es auch immer sein mochte.

„Ich glaube, Wurmschwanz verlangt eine Abrechnung. Jugson scheint zu glauben, dass du... weggelaufen bist. Der Dunkle Lord wird zweifellos nicht glücklich darüber sein, dass die Muggle entkommen sind."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Sie sind nicht _entkommen_, sie waren einfach nicht da."

„Vielleicht kannst du dem Dunklen Lord den Unterschied erklären."

Draco presste seine Lippen in stummer Wut zusammen, aber er stolzierte an Snape vorbei und ging den langen Korridor entlang zum Speisezimmer.

Er setzte sich an seinen gewohnten Platz. Jugson war gerade dabei, Wurmschwanz anzuschreien. Goyle wickelte einen Verband um Crabbes Kopf und Avery saß auf einem Stuhl mit Beinen steif wie Bretter – offensichtlich war er einem Beinklammerfluch zum Opfer gefallen. Mulciber stand auf, um aus dem Fenster den platschenden Regen zuzusehen, der gerade zu fallen begonnen hatte. Er sang dabei leise vor sich hin und legte seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere wie ein kleines Kind. Draco fragte sich, was für ein Fluch ihn wohl getroffen hatte.

Wurmschwanz schlich sich aus der Tür, zweifellos um Voldemort die schlechten Neuigkeiten zu überbringen, wenn die reptilische Missgeburt es nicht schon aus dem Geschrei vermutet hatte. Voldemort hatte sich im Empfangszimmer der Malfoys eingerichtet, direkt neben dem Verbindungsgang zum Speisezimmer. Nur selten glitt er heraus, Gott sei Dank; seine Schlange jedoch streifte nach Belieben umher und tauchte bisweilen unerwartet auf.

„Wohin bist du denn ausgeflogen, Junge?", verlangte Jugson zu wissen.

„Hierher, offensichtlich."

Jugsons Gesicht nahm einen Lila- Ton an. Draco dachte darüber nach, dass einige der Todesser nur wenige Wutausbrüche von einem Schlaganfall entfernt waren. Hoffentlich würde es Jugson heute treffen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Lucius Malfoys Sohn sich als ein Feigling herausstellt?"

Draco lächelte kalt. „Ach wirklich? Folglich sind alle von euch geblieben und haben den Orden des Phönixes bis zum bitteren Ende bekämpft? Nicht einer von euch ist geflohen?"

Jugson stierte ihn wütend an, Crabbe grinste höhnisch.

„Natürlich sind wir geflohen! Der verfluchte Mad- Eye Moody hätte all unsere Männer getötet. Wir haben Glück gehabt, dass er nicht gut zielt. Der halbe Orden ist aufgetaucht. Ich würde zu gern wissen, woher sie gewusst haben, dass sie uns dort finden würden."

„Jemand hat ihnen einen Tipp gegeben", knurrte Jugson.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wie ich Voldemort schon gesagt habe, ist Granger keine durchschnittliche Hexe. Sie hat bestimmt einen Alarm eingerichtet, der dem Orden bescheid gibt, wenn in ihr Haus eingebrochen wird. Nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte Mulciber den Alarm gestern bei seinem Erkundungsgang ausgelöst haben."

Mehrere Augenpaare richteten sich auf Mulciber. Lass sie eine Weile darüber brüten, dachte Draco mit Genugtuung. Jetzt, da er die Keime der Zwietracht gesät hatte, war es an der Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen.

„Ich geh in mein Zimmer. Ihr könnt ja das Los entscheiden lassen, wer mich begleiten darf."

Er verließ das Speisezimmer und steuerte auf die Hintertreppe zu, die er der großen Treppe vorzog. Sein Zimmer war auf der hinteren Seite des Hauses, der Küche am nächsten, was er als Kind oftmals ausgenutzt hatte. Natürlich hatte er jahrelang vor der dunklen, knarrenden Treppe Angst gehabt und sich üblicherweise von Dobby oder Cully begleiten lassen. Warum er nicht einfach befohlen hatte, das Essen zu ihm zu bringen, war eine Frage, die er sich erst vor kurzem gestellt hatte. Aus verbissenem Stolz, vermutete er.

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich bei der Erinnerung an Dobby. Dreckiger kleiner Verräter, dachte er, während er immer zwei hölzerne Stufen auf einmal nahm. Draco war immer nett zu ihm gewesen. Na gut, vielleicht nicht _nett._ Da hatte es mal einen Vorfall gegeben, bei dem er Dobby vom Dach geschubst hatte, nachdem er ihm verboten hatte, zu verschwinden. Er hatte herausfinden wollen, ob Dobby mit seinen riesigen Ohren fliegen konnte. Draco kicherte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Dobby in Narzissas Rosenbüsche gekracht war. Der Hauself hatte tagelang gehumpelt und Dornen von seinem Hintern gerupft. Draco war dafür gerügt worden, dass dabei die Rosen beschädigt worden waren.

Er schüttelte alle Gedanken an Dobby ab, als er sein Zimmer erreichte. Er schlug die Tür zu, streifte seine Schuhe von den Füßen und lehnte sich in die Kissen seines Fenstersessels. Es war früh am Morgen und er hatte einen langen Tag vor sich ohne _irgendetwas_, worauf er freuen konnte.

Crabbe kam einige Minuten später verärgert herein. Draco hatte ihn die Treppe herauftrampeln hören, lange bevor er das Zimmer erreicht hatte. Er sah mit seinem Kopfverband wie ein Flüchtling aus einem Krankenhaus aus.

„Ist es wirklich nötig, dass ich die ganze Zeit beobachtet werde?", wollte Draco wissen. „Was denkst du denn, was ich tun werde? Abhauen und Harry Potter hierher führen?"

Crabbe erbleichte bei der Erwähnung des Namens – eine interessante Reaktion, da sie das Gegenteil zu dem war, was Draco gewohnt war. In der Schule schnaubten alle nur verächtlich bei Potters Namen.

„Befehl", sagte Crabbe entschuldigend.

„Fein. Du wirst ganz schön gelangweilt sein, mich den ganzen Nachmittag aus dem Fenster starren zu sehen."

Crabbe seufzte und versank in einem bequemen Sessel an Dracos Kamin. Trotz des Regens war es so warm, dass kein Feuer darin loderte. Obwohl kein prasselndes Feuer da war, um ihn einzulullen, war Crabbe binnen einer Viertelstunde eingeschlafen. Draco schnaubte. Das war vielleicht eine Wache!

Er langte in seine Tasche und zog die Galleone hervor, die er auf Grangers Schreibtisch entdeckt hatte. Sie sah wie eine normale Münze aus, nur an der Seite fand er eine winzige Einkerbung. Die war kaum erkennbar, aber einmal um die Kante zu streichen genügte, sie von einem Haufen ähnlicher Münzen zu unterscheiden. Er hielt die Galleone in seiner Hand und konzentrierte sich. Der Zauberer auf der Vorderseite der Münze schmolz weg und die Nummern am Rand zuckten.

Draco riss seine Augen von der Münze los und richtete sie auf einen großen Regentropfen, der langsam das Fensterglas hinunterlief. Was zur Hölle dachte er da? Ihre blöden Muggle- Eltern zu retten, um zu keinem kaltblütiger Mörder zu mutieren, war eine Sache, aber tatsächlich mit Granger zu kommunizieren? Er schauderte. Nein danke.

Er machte gerade Anstalten, die Münze in seine Tasche zurückzustecken, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sie heiß wurde. Vor Schreck ließ er sie beinahe fallen, doch er erholte sich gleich wieder und untersuchte sie.

_Wer bist du?_ Die Worte waren um den Rand herum angeordnet, als ob sie eingeprägt worden waren. Draco rieb sich die Stirn. Dumme Granger. Erwartete sie ernsthaft, dass er seinen Namen herausposaunte? Sie würde die Münze sofort aus dem Fenster schmeißen, wenn er es täte. Er grinste bei der Vorstellung.

_Devlin Whitehorn, _sendete er mit einem Anflug von Ausgelassenheit.

_Warum hast du mir geholfen? _fragte sie. Sie hatte den Namen anscheinend nicht erkannt.

Er balancierte die Münze auf den Fenstersims und rollte sie untätig herum, während er über die Frage nachdachte: Warum hatte er sie gewarnt? Weil mit danach zumute war. Weil ich ein selbstsüchtiger Mistkerl bin. Weil ich nicht im Gleichschritt wie ein guter Soldat marschieren will... Er seufzte und hob die Münze wieder auf. Er schuldete ihr keine Erklärung. Schließlich war es Granger, mit der er gerade sprach.

_Ich bin es leid benutzt zu werden_, sendete er ihr mit einem Anflug von Ärger, obwohl er selbst nicht wusste, warum es ihm etwas ausmachte. Er bereute es plötzlich, sie überhaupt gewarnt zu haben, und wünschte sich, er hätte nie ihre alberne Münze an sich genommen.

Er warf die Galleone quer durch das Zimmer. Sie prallte vom Teppich ab und rollte in einer trägen Spirale unter sein Bett. Crabbe zuckte im Schlaf und wand sich in seinem Sessel.

Draco blickte aus dem Fenster auf die regenüberflutete Landschaft. Auf einmal fühlte er sich sehr einsam.


	5. Hauptquartier

**Kapitel 5 – Hauptquartier**

Hermine starrte auf die Münze in ihrer Hand. Ein plötzlicher Anflug von Mitgefühl überkam sie.

_Ich bin es leid, benutzt zu werden._

Ihre Hand schloss sich fest um das Metall und sie dachte über eine Antwort nach. Was könnte sie sagen? Dass sie ihn verstand? Dass sie so oft genauso empfand? Ihre Freunde würden entsetzt sein, so etwas zu hören. Hermine fühlte sich schuldig, es auch nur zu denken. Sie wusste, dass sie an ihr hangen, aber manchmal kam sie sich vor wie Harry und Rons persönliches Lexikon und Hausaufgabenkorrigierer.

Warum hatte sie nur das Gefühl, sie müsse sich ständig vor den anderen beweisen? War es aus Stolz? Sie genoss es, die Schlaueste, die Kompetenteste, die Cleverste zu sein. Doch zur gleichen Zeit ärgerte es sie, dass die anderen unerschütterlich von ihr erwarteten, _immer _die Schlaueste, die Kompetenteste, die Cleverste zu sein. Eines Tages würde sie sie enttäuschen. Schon jetzt konnte sie die Aussicht zu versagen mit dieser Horkruxsache im Nacken sitzen spüren.

Die Galleone hatte sich abgekühlt. Sie ließ die Kette, an der die Münze baumelte, über ihren Kopf gleiten und spürte die Kühle, als die Galleone sich auf ihre Haut legte.

Sie hatte für nur eine Stunde geschlafen, als die Hitze, die das Aktivieren der Münze verkündete, sie weckte. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett in einem Nebel der Erschöpfung, bezweifelte aber, wieder in den Schlaf sinken zu können. Es war zu hell draußen, sogar mit dem Regen. Sie könnte zwar die schweren Vorhänge vorziehen, aber das Haus der Blacks war ohnehin schon finster genug, ohne dass sie noch für zusätzliche Dunkelheit sorgte.

Sie dachte über ihren neuen Todesser- „Freund" nach. Wer könnte es sein? Devlin Whitehorn. Sie hatte diesen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört. Er klang nicht einmal im Entferntesten vertraut. Es war sicherlich nicht einer der Namen, die an der Wand unten angeheftet waren. Der Orden verfolgte gründlich alle bekannten Todesser. Vielleicht konnte Hermine der Liste nun einen neuen Namen hinzufügen. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Er hatte ihr einmal geholfen. Sie würde ihn nicht verraten, bis sie sich ein klareres Bild darüber verschafft hatte, auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand.

Sie hörte Bewegungen von unten. Wahrscheinlich waren es die anderen hier wohnenden Ordensmitglieder, die sich ein Frühstück einverleibten. Sie sollte sich zu ihnen setzen, doch sie war noch nicht bereit dazu, Ron gegenüber zu treten. Seit Dumbledores Tod verhielt sich Ron allen gegenüber so, als ob sie jederzeit tot umfallen könnten. Er war netter zu seinen Brüdern – obwohl Fred und George diesen Gefallen noch nicht erwidert hatten – und behandelte Ginny wie ein knuddeliges Kuscheltier. Sie hätte ihn einmal beinahe in eins verwandelt, als er sie umarmt, ihren Kopf liebkost und gesagt hatte: „Meine süße kleine Ginny- Winny."

Anders war es jedoch mit Hermine. Am Anfang war sie froh gewesen zu sehen, dass er sie nun wie ein Mädchen behandelte und nicht wie ein wandelndes Buch. Er umarmte sie oft und hielt ihre Hand. Aber es war nicht die Art von Zuneigung zwischen Freund und Freundin. Es war mehr die Ich-befürchte-du-könntest-jeden-Moment-sterben-bitte-verlass-mich-nicht-Art von Zuneigung. Sie hoffte, er würde damit aufhören können, sobald Harry zurückkam. Ron wirkte während des Sommers ein wenig verloren. Im Fuchsbau konnte Ginny Quidditch mit ihm spielen, aber hier waren sie drinnen eingeschlossen. Ginny verbrachte irrsinnig viel Zeit in ihrem Zimmer, während sie die Schwestern des Schicksals hörte und glühend romantische Geschichten über sich selbst und Harry schrieb. Diese verwahrte sie sorgfältig unter einem losen Bodenbrett in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte Hermine ein paar gezeigt. Hermine errötete bei der Erinnerung daran. Das Mädchen hatte eine lebhafte Fantasie.

Hermine brauchte dringend Schlaf. Sie bemühte sich krampfhaft, sie befahl sich, jegliche Gedanken an Horkruxe aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich mit erfreulichen Erinnerungen in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Der Weihnachtsball in ihrem vierten Schuljahr. Das war immer eine Erinnerung wert. Sie lächelte, als sie sich zurückbesinnte, wie sie mit Viktor getanzt hatte, wie sie durch die unbekümmerten Paare gewirbelt und so glücklich gelacht hatten. Hogwarts hatte wunderschön ausgesehen. Die grauen Wände waren kaum noch hinter den Tannenbäumen, die Hagrid hereingebracht hatte, zu erkennen gewesen. Hermine musste ihm noch eine Eule schicken. Er war nach Dumbledores Tod so am Boden zerstört gewesen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, ob er sich jemals wieder vollkommen davon erholen könnte. An der Unterlippe nagend, fragte sie sich, ob Dumbledore gegenüber Hagrid wohl jemals Horkruxe erwähnt hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass Hagrid nicht einmal über den dreiköpfigen Hund, der den Stein der Weisen bewacht hatte, Stillschweigen hatte bewahren können. Ihm wäre inzwischen schon längst etwas herausgerutscht...

Hermine schlug mit einer Faust aufs Bett in schierer Verzweiflung und öffnete ihre Augen. Horkruxe, Horkruxe, Horkruxe. Verdammter Voldemort! Sie verfluchte Dumbledore dafür, dass er die Sache so verflixt geheim gehalten hatte. Wie sollten sie denn etwas zerstören, das sie nicht einmal finden konnten? Und um noch eins draufzusetzen, hatte Dumbledore Harry zum Stillschweigen über die Horkruxe verpflichtet, so dass sie nicht einmal den Orden um Hilfe bitten konnten. Es war so ungerecht!

Sie kletterte widerwillig aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Sie konnte es genauso gut noch einmal in der abscheulichen Bibliothek der Blacks versuchen, obwohl sie meinte, dass sie sich übergeben müsste, wenn sie gezwungen war ein weiteres Kapitel über den Adelsstand von Reinblütigen zu lesen. Sie fragte sich, ob die Malfoys ebenso besessen waren von der ganzen Reinblüter- Ideologie. Draco gab andauernd solche Phrasen zum Besten, aber sie würde zu gern wissen, ob jedes Buch der Malfoy- Bibliothek sich mit dem Thema befasste. Sie hoffte es nicht. Eine einzige Familie wie die Blacks reichte ihr.

* * *

Hermine ging nach unten, um herauszufinden, wer alles da war. Der Küchentisch war wie üblich überfüllt. Die Leute neigten alle dazu, sich in der Küche zu versammeln, da es der einzige Raum im Haus war, der durch und durch ent-Black-t worden war. Viel vom Eigentum der Familie Weasley war zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht worden, einschließlich der Uhr, auch wenn es nicht mehr großartig von „Tödliche Gefahr" abwich, was nicht gerade hilfreich war. Der Fuchsbau war verlassen worden, da sie ihn für eine vorwiegende Zielscheibe für einen Angriff der Todesser hielten.

Lupin war natürlich anwesend. Er verließ das Haus nur selten, weil die Mehrheit des Ordens ihn inoffiziell zu ihrem neuen Anführer bestimmt hatte. Er hatte zur Genüge bewiesen, dass er über großes Geschick beim Organisieren verfügte, und einen rotierenden Schichtplan für die verschiedenen Aufgaben erstellt, der Hermine neidisch aufseufzen ließ.

Neben Lupin saß Tonks. Ihr Haar war heute butterblumengelb. Hermine grinste. Wenn sie ein Metamorphmagus wäre, würde sie den ganzen Tag so aussehen wie Gwyneth Paltrow, aber es kam wohl ganz auf den persönlichen Geschmack an.

Neben Tonks schlürfte Moody gerade seinen Tee wie ein Bernhardiner, die missbilligenden Blicke Mollys ignorierend. Gegenüber von Moody saß Elphias Doge, der geräuschvoll an Eiern und Würstchen kaute. Sturgis Podmore zu seiner linken Seite starrte trübsinnig in seine Teetasse. Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour waren am anderen Ende des Tisches, Händchen haltend und so aussehend, als ob sie sich jeden Moment zu einer Knutschphase hinreißen lassen könnten. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.

Arthur Weasley war anscheinend schon aufgebrochen. Infolge des Mangels an Angestellten im Ministerium musste er oft auch an Wochenenden arbeiten. Rufus Scrimgeour hatte deutlich gemacht, wie sehr er treue Anhänger Dumbledores verabscheute, aber mit Voldemorts Todessern auf freiem Fuß hatte er jeden fähigen Zauberer im Dienst bitter nötig.

Ron bemerkte Hermine, die sich im Korridor versteckt hielt, und sprang auf, um seine Arme um ihren Hals zu werfen. Er drückte sie glücklich, während sie sich bemühte, seine Finger zu lockern und so einer Erstickung zu entgehen.

„Du bis auf! Toll! Mad- Eye war gerade dabei, uns von dem Überfall auf das Haus deiner Eltern zu erzählen." Er funkelte sein Mutter an. „Da einige von uns ja nicht mitkommen durften. Obwohl sie schon volljährig sind." Molly beachtete ihn gar nicht.

Hermine entfloh Rons Armen und setzte sich neben Doge. Ron ließ sich in dem Stuhl neben ihr nieder.

„Wie lief es?", fragte sie Moody. Sein Glasauge schwenkte in ihre Richtung. Er gab ein Grunzen von sich.

„Nicht gut genug. Ich hab einen von ihnen erledigt und Tonks hat einen mit einem Beinklammerfluch erwischt."

„Nicht den, auf den ich gezielt habe, weil ich über etwas gestolpert bin", beschwerte sich diese.

„Konnten nicht erkennen, wer alles da war, weil sie diese verdammten Masken aufhatten... bin aber ziemlich sicher, dass Mulciber unter ihnen war. Hab ihn mit einem Verwirrungsfluch getroffen, als er gerade disapparieren wollte. Hoffe, er ist in Timbuktu gelandet." Er schnaubte. „Sie haben sich aber schnell verdünnisiert. Verflixte Feiglinge."

„Scheinbar war der Tipp, den du erhalten hast, korrekt, Hermine", sagte Lupin. „Zu schade, dass wir nicht wissen, wer der Schreiber ist."

„Nun, wenn er auf unserer Seite ist, sollte er besser seinen Kopf bedeckt halten, weil ich nicht plane, nach dem Namen zu fragen, bevor ich Todesser- Abschaum einen Fluch aufhalse", knurrte Moody.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er kennt die Risiken, Alastor", erwiderte Lupin ruhig. „Ich bin überrascht, dass jemand von ihnen tapfer genug ist, Du- weißt- schon- wen zu verraten, wenn seine Macht so am Wachsen ist."

„Regulus Black war es", grübelte Hermine und nahm sich ein Toast. „Als Voldemort das letzte Mal am Gipfel seiner Macht war."

Lupin nickte. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt warum. Er war immer ein Muttersöhnchen, wie Sirius zu sagen pflegte. Mrs. Black war äußerst verzückt, dass er Muggle gefoltert und die Reinblüter- Ideologie verbreitet hat. Gott, Regulus hat James gehasst."

Hermine starrte ihn an, während ihr Toast auf dem Weg zu ihrem Mund in der Luft hängen blieb. Sie legte es wieder auf ihren Teller.

„Du _kanntest _Regulus Black?", fragte sie. Gleich darauf verfluchte sie sich für diese dumme Frage. Natürlich hatte Lupin ihn gekannt. Er war schließlich Sirius' kleiner Bruder.

Lupin lachte humorlos. „Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um den kleinen Ekel nicht leiden zu können. James und Sirius haben ihn beinahe genauso viel gequält wie eine schlimme Gruppe von Slytherins, überwiegend zum Schutz. Sirius hielt sich nie deswegen zurück, weil Regulus sein Bruder war. Ich hätte Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, wenn er nicht so ein unverschämtes kleines Wiesel gewesen wäre. Er hat förmlich danach verlangt. Ziemlich so wie Draco Malfoy, um ehrlich zu sein. Er war auch so gut aussehend wie Draco. Eine jüngere Version von Sirius."

„Klingt, als hätte er einen perfekten Todesser abgegeben", sagte Hermine. „Ich frage mich, warum er sich gegen Du-... _Voldemort_ gewendet hat." Sie hatte versucht, Voldemorts Namen öfter zu benutzen, da es Harry ärgerte, wenn sie den Spitznamen in gedämpften Stimmen aussprachen.

„Sirius und James haben auch darüber gebrütet. Sie haben nie eine befriedigende Antwort gefunden. Alle nahmen an, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer von Regulus verlangt hatte, etwas gegen sein Gewissen zu tun, aber nach dem, woran ich mich entsinne, war er diesbezüglich nur sehr dürftig ausgestattet. Es muss was anderes gewesen sein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Was auch immer es war, es hatte Regulus genug verärgert, einem Horkrux nachzugehen. Sie betete nur, dass er das Medaillon erfolgreich zerstört hatte, bevor Voldemort ihn eingeholt hatte. Es würde einen verflixten Horkrux weniger für sie bedeuten, über den sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen mussten.

Sie alle erstarrten, als die Alarmglocke über dem Herd klingelte.

„Ich gehe nachsehen, wer es ist", bot Tonks an. Sie ging hinaus und steuerte auf den Dachboden zu. Wegen der ganzen Aktivität am Grimmauldplatz 12 hatten sie entschieden, dass es zu riskant wurde auf die Straße zu apparieren und durch die Vordertür einzutreten. Alle Schutzmaßnahmen von Dumbledore wurden nach wie vor beibehalten, doch Hermine und Bill hatten einen Weg gefunden, eine kleine Stelle auf dem Dachboden einzurichten, der das Apparieren ermöglichte. Der Haken war, dass jeder, der herein apparierte, warten musste, bis ihm jemand die Tür von unten aufmachte.

Tonks kehrte wenige Minuten später mit Arthur Weasley im Schlepptau zurück. Molly eilte zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Sie war in letzter Zeit beinahe genauso anhänglich wie Ron.

„Arthur, was machst du hier so früh?"

„Ich mache nur gerade eine kurze Pause. Muss zurückgehen, aber ich habe etwas seltsames heute Morgen gesehen. Mmmm, Würstchen!"

Er nahm sich eins vom Tisch und erzählte mit vollem Mund.

„Gestern Nachmittag habe ich Jameson Smythe im Fahrstuhl getroffen. Er ist schon immer ein Plappermaul gewesen. Es überrascht mich, dass die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ihm überhaupt noch erlaubt, zur Feldzuordnung zu gehen, wenn er seinen Mund nicht halten kann, aber in so verzweifelten Zeiten – "

„Schweif nicht ab, Arthur", schnauzte Moody.

Arthur blickte ihn finster an. „Nun ja, er hat mir erzählt, dass er auf dem Weg war, Malfoy Manor zu untersuchen. Das Ministerium hat ein genaues Auge drauf gehabt, seit Lucius Malfoy aus Azkaban geflohen ist." Er nahm sich noch ein Würstchen.

„Nun, heute Morgen hab ich Jameson wieder getroffen. Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie die Aktion gestern gelaufen ist und er antwortete Gut. Ziemlich gut.´ Ich konnte nichts mehr weiter aus ihm herauskriegen. Er hat nur die ganze Zeit wiederholt Alles ist super.´ Sehr untypisch für ihn. Ich vermute, er ist unter dem Imperius- Fluch."

Moody stand auf.

„Das werd ich mir mal anschauen."

Lupin hielt eine Hand in die Höhe. „Sei nicht zu voreilig, Alastor. Wir müssen es gut durchdenken. Wenn die Malfoys wieder zu Hause sind, ist es möglich, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer auch da ist. Wenn das der Fall ist, wollen wir ihn doch nicht aufschrecken."

Moody setzte sich wieder.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wenn wir da mit gezückten Zauberstäben hineinrauschen, würden wir vielleicht einige der Todesser fangen können, aber ganz sicher werden wir nicht Du- weißt- schon- wen erwischen, selbst wenn er dort sein sollte. Und dann werden sie sich wie die Ratten zerstreuen. Wir müssen herausfinden, ob sie Malfoy Manor als ihr Hauptquartier benutzen. Wenn ja, haben wir einen Vorteil, weil _wir_ wissen, wo _sie_ sindWir müssen Beobachtungsposten aufstellen. Ganz vorsichtig. Wir wollen ihnen doch keinen Hinweis geben."

Arthur nickte. „Das überlasse ich dir, Remus. Ich muss zurück." Er küsste Molly und Ron zum Abschied und ging in Richtung Dachboden.

„Zu schade, dass wir keinen Spitzel schicken können", sagte Tonks. Ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich und Bellatrix Lestrange stand an ihrer Stelle. Lupin fluchte.

„Nein! Es ist zu gefährlich. Sowohl Voldemort als auch Snape beherrschen Legilimentik zu gut. Außerdem wird Snape so etwas erwarten. Unglücklicherweise kennt der Mistkerl all unsere Stärken und Schwächen."

Bellatrix verzog ihren Mund schmollend und schleuderte ihr wildes schwarzes Haar zurück.

„Du lässt mich nie Spaß haben."

„Ja, ich bin diesbezüglich stur. Ich lass dich nicht den Spaß haben, der mit deinem Tod enden könnte. Ich sollte verdammt sein."

Ron hustete. „Tonks, kannst du die Tarnung aufheben? Sie mag Du- weißt- schon- wen nicht täuschen können, aber mir jagt sie Schauer über den Rücken."

Tonks verwandelte sich sofort wieder in ihre alte Erscheinung mit ihren kanarienfarbenen Haaren zurück.

„Was soll eigentlich das Gelb?", fragte Ron. Normalerweise zog sie Rosa oder Lila vor.

„Ich bin in einer sonnigen Laune heute, weil Remus und ich letzte Nacht –"

„Nymphadora!", brüllte Lupin.

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst."

Lupins war purpurrot. Hermine kicherte.

„Können wir wieder zur Sache zurückkommen?", brachte Lupin mühsam hervor. Wir müssen die Malfoy- Angelegenheit planen."

„Fein. Du solltest mich lieber nicht ausschließen", warnte Tonks, während sie wieder ihren Sitzplatz einnahm. Remus seufzte erleichtert.

Hermine keuchte auf.

„Oh nein! Ich habe HPD heute Morgen! Ich hätte es fast vergessen!"

„Du hast kaum geschlafen, Hermine. Ich wollte es für dich übernehmen", sagte Ron.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schaffe es schon. Das Nickerchen hat mir gut getan. Ich habe ja nur vier Stunden Dienst heute, also bin ich etwa mittags zurück. Danach werde ich schlafen."

Rons Blick verfinsterte sich. Er wollte anfangen zu streiten.

„Ehrlich, Ron, Harry- Beschütz- Dienst ist das Einfachste überhaupt. Du weißt doch, dass nie etwas passiert. Ich werde da herumstehen, eine nette Unterhaltung mit Figgy führen und wieder zurückkommen."

Sie eilte die Treppe hinauf, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, und schlüpfte in eine Jeans und einem U2- Konzert- T- Shirt. Sie hatten ihr gestattet, Kleidung für den Harry- Beschütz- Dienst zu kaufen, so dass keiner von ihnen mehr mit Zaubererumhängen und spitzen Hüten herumstanden, Gott sei Dank. Arthur liebte seinen Muggle- Dreiteiler geradezu.

Sie prüfte die Uhrzeit. Sie hatte immer noch beinahe eine Stunde, bis sie Dädalus Diggle ablösen musste, aber sie wollte mit Harry reden. Daher eilte sie zum Dachboden und brach auf.


	6. In Harrys Zimmer

**Kapitel 6 – In Harrys Zimmer**

Hermine löste Diggle vom Harry- Beschütz- Dienst ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Dursleys, als sie merkte, dass es noch nicht einmal 9 Uhr morgens war. Heute war schon so viel geschehen, dass es ihr viel später am Tag vorkam. Sie entschied sich, noch eine Weile zu warten und ließ sich auf der Bank auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite vom Ligusterweg 4 nieder. Infolge der Notwendigkeit, Tag und Nacht Ordensmitglieder in der Straße zu postieren, hatte der Orden eine falsche Bushaltestelle eingerichtet. Manchmal gesellten sich Muggle dazu, um auf einen Bus zu warten, der niemals erscheinen würde. Hermine war sich sicher, dass schon Dutzende von Beschwerden bezüglich der lokalen Buslinie eingereicht worden waren. 

Als sie es für spät genug befand, überquerte sie die Straße und trat auf die Vordertür zu. Sie vernahm ein lautes Brüllen, sobald ihr Finger die Türklingel verlassen hatte. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Mann mit einem Walross- Gesicht, bei dem es sich nur um Harrys Onkel Vernon handeln konnte, stand vor ihr. Hermine hatte ihn bisher lediglich von weitem gesehen.

„Ich heiße Hermine Granger", sagte sie brüsk. „Ich bin hier, um mit Harry Potter zu sprechen."

Vernons buschige Augenbrauen kniffen sich zusammen, so dass seine Augen kaum noch zu sehen waren.

„Bist zu... eine von... _ihnen_?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich bin eine Freundin aus Harrys Schule, falls Sie das meinen."

Vernon packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie ins Haus, bevor er noch einmal seinen Kopf nervös aus der Tür steckte, um mögliche Beobachter zu erspähen. 

„Wer ist es, Vernon?", rief Harrys Tante von der Halle aus. 

Hermine deutete auf die Treppe. „Ich... gehe dann einfach hoch, in Ordnung?"

Vernons Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder, doch bevor er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, war Hermine schon die Treppe hinaufgepoltert. 

„Harry?", rief sie leise, da alle Türen im oberen Stock geschlossen waren. Eine der Türen flog auf und Harry starrte sie erstaunt an.

„_Hermine_?", fragte er ungläubig. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Über Du- weißt- schon- was." Ron hatte damit angefangen, die Horkruxe so zu bezeichnen und der Name war hängen geblieben.

„Na, es tut auf jeden Fall gut, dich zu sehen." Er umarmte sie unbeholfen und trat zur Seite. „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim."

Sie ließ sich auf seinem ungemachten Bett nieder, während er herumhuschte und aufräumte.

„Die Todesser haben versucht, meine Eltern zu töten", platzte Hermine heraus. Harry hielt inne und starrte sie an. Sie erzählte ihm die gesamte Geschichte und zeigte ihm die Notiz. Sie biss sich unentschlossen auf die Lippen, während er die Worte las. Dann sagte sie: „Ich habe eine unserer alten DA- Münzen dagelassen. Er hat sie mitgenommen und heute Morgen kurz mit mir gesprochen."

Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

„Das ist brillant", sagte er bewundernd. „Ich hätte nie daran gedacht. Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nicht viel. Ich denke, er handelt nur widerstrebend gegen Voldemort. Ich bin echt überrascht, dass er mich überhaupt gewarnt hat. Ich meine, er wäre den Todessern doch von vornherein nicht beigetreten, wenn er nicht Mugglegeborene hassen würde, oder?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Sieh dir nur Snape an, den Halblutprinzen´." Harrys Stimme brach beinahe vor Bitterkeit. „Warum ist _er_ beigetreten?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Um Macht zu erlangen, nehme ich an."

„Jaah."

„Nun, warum ich dir die Neuigkeiten persönlich gebracht habe, ist, dass ich die Münze Lupin und den anderen gegenüber nicht erwähnt habe. Ich will nicht, dass sie versuchen, mich dazu zu bringen, Devlin zu kontaktieren –"

„Devlin?"

„So heißt er. Es sei denn, er hat ihn sich ausgedacht, was durchaus sein kann. Aber das ist alles, was wir im Augenblick an Anhaltspunkt haben. Außerdem ist es sowieso besser, wenn wir ihn in Ruhe lassen und ihn uns ansprechen lassen. Ich will ihn nicht unter Druck setzen. Er muss schon genug Belastung zu ertragen haben, wenn er vorhat, Voldemort zu verraten."

Harry dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Was du auch immer für am besten hältst. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir etwas vor dem Orden geheim halten. Wo wir gerade von Geheimnissen reden, du meintest, du wärst wegen Horkruxen hier?"

„Nicht nur, aber ich hatte eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Lupin heute morgen, über Regulus Black. Ich habe mir noch mal den Teppich der Blacks angeschaut – wusstest du, dass er schon mit achtzehn gestorben ist? Er war kaum aus Hogwarts raus. Wie konnte er so schnell schon darin verstrickt worden sein? Er war in unserem Alter, Harry. Er tat mir ziemlich Leid. Aber nur solange, bis Lupin mir erzählt hat, dass er ein dunkelhaariger Draco Malfoy war."

Harry schnaubte. „Da hast du doch deine Antwort. Malfoy steckt bis zum Hals drin und ist auch in unserem Alter. Vielleicht hat Voldemort Regulus schon rekrutiert, als er noch in der Schule war, so wie Malfoy. Er könnte sogar die gleiche Aufgabe aufgetragen bekommen haben, was der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass er kalte Füße gekriegt hat."

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Vielleicht konnte er, so wie Malfoy, Dumbledore nicht töten."

„Aber, anders als Malfoy, hatte er keinen verfluchten Verräter bei sich, der seine Aufgabe zu Ende gebracht hatte, als er es nicht konnte", schnauzte Harry. „Da hieß es Leb wohl, Regulus."

„Das mag ja stimmen, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Was ich versucht habe herauszukriegen ist, wie Regulus von den _Horkruxen_ Wind bekommen hat. Wie hat er von dem Medaillon erfahren und wie hat er es gefunden? Von dem, was du mir berichtet hast, hatte Dumbledore nicht einmal von der Existenz von Horkruxen gewusst, bis deine Eltern gestorben sind... und Voldemort nicht."

Harry nickte. „Ein Grund mehr für mich, nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

„Was? Du meinst, zur Schule zurückzugehen? Wir wissen doch noch nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt öffnen wird – "

„Nein, ich muss hingehen, bevor die Schule wieder anfängt, _falls_ sie überhaupt wieder anfängt. Ich muss Dumbledores Denkarium unter die Lupe nehmen. Ich habe nur noch dreieinhalb Wochen Schutz übrig und ich habe nicht vor darauf zu warten, dass Voldemort herab saust, gleich nachdem der Zauber verschwunden ist. Ich plane bis dahin längst über alle Berge zu sein."

„Harry... hast du mal über die Dursleys nachgedacht?"

„Ich versuche es zu vermeiden", antwortete Harry trocken.

„Was ich meine ist, wenn Voldemort bereit ist, meinen Eltern nachzugehen, und so auch die kleinste Chance ergreift, dich dadurch zu verletzen... meinst du nicht, dass er auch versuchen wird, die Dursleys zu töten? Er kann schließlich nicht wissen, was du für sie empfindest."

„Snape könnte es erwähnt haben", widersprach Harry, doch seine Worte klangen selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren schwach. Sein smaragdgrüner Blick entfernte sich und Hermine wusste, dass er seine Gefühle zu ertasten versuchte. 

Sie blickte sich in seinem Zimmer um. Alles in Sichtweite war zerbrochen, abgenutzt oder geflickt. Ihr Herz flog Harry zu. Es schmerzte sie mit solcher Inbrunst, dass Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Hier aufwachsen zu müssen, wo nichts freiwillig gegeben worden war... nicht einmal Liebe. Hätten die Dursleys nicht einmal ein bisschen davon für ein Waisenkind entbehren können? Hermine stand auf und ging hinüber zu Harrys Schreibtisch. Ihre Tränen sind übergelaufen und sie wollte nicht, dass Harry sie bemerkte. Für einen Moment hasste sie die Dursleys mit grimmiger Leidenschaft... und Dumbledore ebenfalls. Sie versuchte ihre Tränen unauffällig wegzuwischen. 

Harry stand plötzlich hinter ihr. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

„Was ist los?", fragte er. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und brachte nur mit Mühe die Worte, an dem Knoten in ihrem Hals vorbei, hervor.

„Wie konnte er dich nur an diesem schrecklichen Ort lassen? Wie konnte er nur dazu stehen, wenn es so viele Menschen gab, die dich vom ersten Augenblick nach deiner Geburt an geliebt haben? Lupin, die Weasleys, sogar _Hagrid_ wäre besser gewesen! Molly hätte dich sofort aufgenommen. Du hättest im Fuchsbau aufwachsen können. Nicht hier, nicht so!" Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kaputten Spielzeugsoldaten auf dem Tisch, der sorgfältig mit Klebeband umwickelt war. Sie spürte einen erneuten Anflug von Tränen. „Wie _konnte_ er nur?"

Harry drehte sie sachte um, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. Er lächelte sie sanft an.

„Er musste es tun. Der Schutz durch meine Mutter war hier. Egal was ich von den Dursleys erleiden musste, es war besser als das, was mich da draußen erwartet hätte." Er deutete zum Fenster. „Er wusste, dass Voldemort nicht verschwunden war und dass sich die Todesser definitiv noch irgendwo herumtrieben. Außerdem ist es fast vorbei. Bald wird der Ligusterweg 4 nur noch eine Reihe von schlimmen Erinnerungen sein. Jetzt Kopf hoch." Er hob seine Hand und wischte ihre Tränen mit seinen Daumen weg. Hermine staunte, wie groß er geworden war. Er war einen halben Kopf größer als sie, und sie war für ein Mädchen nicht gerade klein.

Sie lächelte matt. „Du bist wirklich ein besonderer Mensch, weißt du das?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin einfach nur Harry." Er lachte und sie strahlte zurück. 

Er schlug ihr auf die Schulter. „Nun zu dem Dursley- Problem. Sie haben mich aufgenommen, wenn auch ungern, wütend und widerwillig. Sie haben mich wie einen Hauselfen behandelt, die ganze Zeit, in der ich in ihrer Umgebung war. Und ihr bedepperter Sohn hat Voldemorts Job schon um die sechs Mal erfüllt." Harry seufzte. „Aber ich nehme an, sie verdienen es nicht zu sterben. Sie verdienen ganz sicher nicht, was die Longbottoms ertragen mussten."

Hermine schauderte. „Niemand verdient solch ein Schicksal."

„Also was machen wir damit? Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht opfern, um _ihnen_ Schutz durch mein vergossenes Blut zu geben."

Hermine kicherte. „Das würde das ganze irgendwie sinnlos machen. So wie ich das sehe, haben wir nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder machen wir dieses Haus unauffindbar, mit dir als Geheimniswahrer... oder wir bringen sie zum Hauptquartier. Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass Dumbledore es ihnen gegenüber erwähnt hat, als er das letzte Mal hier war."

Harry begann zu lächeln. Als sein Grinsen immer breiter und breiter wurde, hob sie verwirrt eine Augenbraue. Er erklärte ihr den Grund für seine Heiterkeit.

„Tante Petunia hat einen Ordentlichkeitsfimmel. Ich stelle sie mir grad am Grimmauldplatz vor."

Hermine dachte an das muffige, staubige, mit Spinnenweben bedeckte, düstere Domizil und ihr Gesicht brach in ein Lächeln, das dem Harrys gleichkam. Bald darauf lachten sie beide aus vollem Halse.


	7. Dracos Dilemma

**Kapitel 7 – Dracos Dilemma **

Draco befand sich der Bibliothek, wo er die besonders garstigen Bücher seines Vaters über dunkle Magie durchsah. Manche der Zaubersprüche beherrschte er bereits, doch es gab auch einige, die sich als äußerst schwierig erwiesen. Draco spürte, dass er jedes bisschen Magie gebrauchen konnte, bevor es zu Ende war.

„Suchst du nach etwas Bestimmtem?", ertönte Snapes Stimme von der Tür her. Draco seufzte verärgert. Sein anderer Wachhund – heute war es Nott – war schon anwesend; er saß mit einem Stapel Karten an einem der Schreibtische, nicht im Geringsten an die umgebenden Hunderte von Büchern und Schriftrollen interessiert. Nott nickte Snape zu. Snape ignorierte ihn.

„Jetzt wo Sie es sagen... ich habe nirgends den Fluch gesehen, den Potter gegen mich verwendet hat. Den, der mich fast in zwei geteilt hat." Bei der Erinnerung daran kniffen sich seine Lippen zusammen. Schlimmer als der Schmerz war der Schrecken darüber gewesen, von Potter in einem Moment der Schwäche gesehen worden zu sein. Er war wütend genug zum Töten gewesen – hatte den Cruciatus- Fluch angewandt, nur weil er Potter sich vor Schmerz krümmen lassen wollte, bevor er ihn endgültig erledigte... Wenn der aufschlitzende Zauberspruch nicht gewesen wäre, hätte es das Ende von Potter bedeuten können. Dann wäre Draco zum Held der Todesser erkoren worden.

Snape unterbrach seine rachedurstigen Gedanken. „Den Fluch wirst du auch nirgends finden, weil ich ihn selbst erfunden habe. Er heißt _Sectumsempra._"

Dracos Augen verengten sich. „Wie hat ihn Potter dann gelernt?"

„Er hat ihn in einem alten Buch von mir gefunden. Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie er letztes Jahr so plötzlich ein Experte in Zaubertränken geworden ist?"

„Selbstverständlich. Vor allem, weil er _Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken_ im Jahr zuvor gehabt hatte!"

Unerklärlicherweise errötete Snape. Vielleicht wegen der Erinnerung daran, gezwungen worden zu sein, Potter Privatstunden zu geben? 

„In der Tat. Bedauerlicherweise gab es eine Menge von Zaubersprüchen in jenem Buch, neben meinen alten Zaubertränke- Aufzeichnungen. Zum Glück ist Potter zu dumm zu bemerken, was er da hat. Und da er dich beinahe umgebracht hat, wird er sich davor scheuen, viele andere auszuprobieren. An wem soll er sie üben? Weasley?"

„Können Sie sie mir lehren?", fragte Draco, während ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er seinen eigenen Lehrer in den Dunklen Künsten hatte. Nicht _Verteidigung_ gegen die Dunklen Künste, sondern die wirkliche Sache.

Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Sicher. Wenn die Zeit es zulässt."

Wurmschwanz erschien in der Tür.

„Der Dunkle Lord verlangt dich zu sehen", sagte er zu Snape. Seine rattenähnlichen Augen schweiften zu Draco und er grinste. „Und dich auch."

Draco versuchte mühsam, seine Furcht bei der ach so glücklichen Nachricht zu unterdrücken. Er legte das Buch zur Seite.

„Gut", sagte er in Wurmschwanz' Richtung. „Mir wurde schon langsam langweilig."

Die Bibliothek war direkt neben dem Empfangszimmer, so dass der Gang zum Verhängnis zumindest kurz war. Draco betrat den Raum mit Snape und fand ihn überraschenderweise angenehm warm vor. Das Feuer, das die einzige Lichtquelle darstellte, knisterte fröhlich vor sich hin. Schwere schwarze Vorhänge waren über das große Fenster drapiert worden, das einen Ausblick auf das gepflegte Grundstück gewährte. Anscheinend waren schöne Aussichten beim Dunklen Lord reine Verschwendung.

Voldemort saß wie üblich in seinem roten Samtsessel – den, der einst der Lieblingssessel von Dracos Vater gewesen war. Die Schlange war vor dem Feuer aufgerollt, als ob sie schlief, doch ihre Zunge schnellte dann und wann hervor. 

Snape trat vor und nickte ehrerbietig. 

„Es ist Zeit", sagte Voldemort rundweg. „Greyback wartet."

Snape nickte und wandte sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Nimm den Jungen mit. Ich bin mir sicher, Fenrir wird sich freuen ihn zu sehen."

Snape machte eine Handbewegung und Draco war nur zu froh, ihm zu folgen. Alles, nur der düsteren Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords entfliehen.

„Zieh dich an. Wir treffen uns in der Küche", befahl Snape.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

Die schwarzen Augen richteten sich mit einem Funkeln der Belustigung auf ihn.

„Du wirst es schon sehen. Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten."

Draco seufzte und ging nach oben, wo er sein blassblaues Shirt durch schwarze Seide ersetzte. Er zog seine schwarzen Todesser- Roben an und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. Doch an der Türschwelle hielt er inne.

„_Accio Münze_", sagte er brüsk. Die Galleone flog unter seinem Bett hervor in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er steckte sie in seine Tasche und ging hinaus.

* * *

Der Himmel war noch immer wolkenverhangen. Doch es regnete nicht mehr wie am Tag zuvor. Snape hatte Draco blindlings disappariert – Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. Er fragte sich, ob sie den Aufenthaltsort von Grangers Eltern ausgemacht hatten, bezweifelte es aber. Unabhängig davon, wie sehr er sie verachtete, musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass sie scharfsinniger war als jeder durchschnittlicher Todesser. Sogar als Snape.

Sie gelangten an einen dreckigen Weg, die kaum mehr als ein Pfad und an beiden Seiten mit schon verfallenden Steinmauern eingepfercht war.

Snape betrat den Weg und folgte ihm über einen kleinen Hügel. Draco ging hinter ihm. Der Weg führte abwärts und er erhaschte einen Blick auf ein Haus, das zwischen den Bäumen geschmiegt stand. Als sie sich dem Haus näherten, sah Draco eine Gruppe von Menschen, die am Vordertor umherstreiften. Es waren mindestens zehn und er erkannte die Gestalt, die nun auf Snape zutrat – Fenrir Greyback.

Die kalten Augen des Werwolfs flackerten zu Draco und seine Lippen öffneten sich einen Spaltbreit, um ein schreckliches wolfähnliches Lächeln zu enthüllen.

„Hallo, Severus. Ich sehe, du hast mein Mittagessen mitgebracht."

„Lass uns jetzt weitermachen", knurrte Snape ungeduldig.

Fenrir schnalzte die Zunge. „Kein Grund zur Eile." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist keiner da. Ich hab Eastwyck durch das Haus geschickt, um eventuelle Alarmanlagen aufzuspüren. Nichts."

Snape nickte. „Komm mit, Draco." Sie bewegten sich durch die zerlumpte Gruppe und Draco versuchte krampfhaft, keinen von ihnen zu berühren, ohne den Eindruck zu erwecken, er vermeide Kontakt. Sie stanken und waren abstoßend, der ganze Haufen von ihnen. Sie beobachteten Draco genau und einige leckten ihre Lippen oder grinsten ihn wild an. Draco unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Das einzige, was schlimmer war als ein abstoßender, dreckiger, haariger Werwolf war ein ganzes Rudel von abstoßenden, dreckigen, haarigen Werwölfen. Gott sei Dank war der nächste Vollmond noch Tage entfernt, andernfalls wäre die wilde Aufgeregtheit des Rudels beinahe überwältigend. Draco bezweifelte, dass sie sich davon abgehalten lassen hätten, ihn und Snape in Stücke zu reißen. 

Sie traten durch das Vordertor und Draco bemerkte, dass der Vordergarten, der offensichtlich einst gepflegt gewesen war, nun Zeichen der Vernachlässigung aufzuzeigen begann. Viele der Büsche waren mit Büscheln von verwelkten Blütenblättern bestückt. Unkraut steckte den Kopf zwischen Stängeln von erschlafften, sterbenden Glockenblumen hervor.

Als sie die Küche des seltsamen, baufälligen Hauses betraten, wurde sich Draco auf einen Schlag bewusst, wo sie waren. Der riesige Tisch in der Küche gab den ersten Hinweis. Draco hatte im Malfoy Manor nicht mehr in der Küche gegessen, seit er ein kleines Kind gewesen war und sich dort zu einem Mittagssnack niederzulassen pflegte. Es war augenfällig, dass die Bewohner dieses Hauses all ihre Mahlzeiten in der Küche einnahmen, höchstwahrscheinlich aufgrund des Fehlens von einem Esszimmer.

Dieser Ort wäre makellos gewesen, wenn nicht eine Staubschicht auf allem läge.

Das Werwolfrudel drängte sich hinter Draco in die Küche.

„Sucht nach etwas, das auf den Orden des Phönix verweist", ordnete Snape an. „Wir werden wahrscheinlich nichts finden, aber mit so vielen Weasleys ist es möglich, dass einer von ihnen etwas übersehen hat. Macht schnell."

Die bunte Gesellschaft zerstreute sich. Draco folgte ein paar von ihnen die Stufen hinauf. Sie betraten die Zimmer aufs Geratewohl. Daher machte Draco einige Treppen höher weiter. Er fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, dicht gedrängt in diesem kleinen Haus mit so vielen Geschwistern aufzuwachsen. Es wäre ohne Zweifel laut und durcheinander. Die Treppenstufen waren abgenutzt und knarrten laut, als Draco einen Fuß drauf setzte. Einige Spindeln und Stufen fehlten.

Das Zimmer, das Draco betreten hatte, musste Ron Weasley gehören. Mehrere orange Chudley Cannons- Poster verzierten die Wände. Eine Stelle war unbedeckt – dieses Poster musste für Weasley den höchsten Wert gehabt haben, wenn so viele andere zurückgelassen worden waren. Auf einem hohen Regal schwebten Dutzende von Quidditch- Action- Figuren auf ihren Besen, die nach winzigen Schnatzen griffen. Draco erkannte viele von ihnen wieder, da er selbst eine riesige Sammlung besaß. Zwei Betten waren in das mickrige Zimmer gequetscht worden, das kaum ein Viertel von Dracos eigenem Zimmer ausmachte. Die Betten waren von ihren Laken befreit worden, doch auf dem Boden lag noch ein abgenutzter Bettvorleger. Draco beförderte ihn mit dem Fuß halbherzig zur Seite und stampfte über den Boden, um lose Bodenbretter ausfindig zu machen. Die Schreibtischschubladen waren voll von Krimskram – Schreibfedern, Tinte, haufenweise Umwickelpapier von Droobles Bestem Kaugummi und Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, Knöpfe und Schnurknäuel... Der kleine Kleiderschrank war komplett ausgeräumt. Weasley musste jedes kleinste bisschen an Kleidung, das er besaß, mitgenommen haben. Alle vier Kleidungsstücke, schnaubte Draco.

Er verließ Rons Zimmer und ging wieder nach unten, wo er die Werwölfe bei einer gründlicheren – und sehr viel energischeren – Durchsuchung fand. Zerbrochene Gegenstände lagen in allen Räumen verstreut und der Geruch von Staub hing schwer in der Luft. Draco stieg über einen zerschlagenen Topf und fand sich in einem demolierten Raum vor. Das häufige Auftreten der Farbe Rosa kennzeichnete ihn als das Zimmer eines Mädchens, doch das war der einzig übrig gebliebene Hinweis darauf. Das Bett war umgekippt und die Matratze zerfetzt. Der Schreibtisch war zu Kleinholz verarbeitet worden, in Wände und Fußboden Löcher gebohrt. Die zerschlitzten Poster waren von ihren Bewohnern verlassen; zweifellos kauerten diese in heilen Bildern anderswo im Haus. 

Kleine Fläschchen und Gläser lagen in farbenfrohen Scherbenhaufen auf dem Boden. Ihr Inhalt durchsetzte ruinierte Pergamentrollen und zerrissene Bücher. Die Zerstörung von Ginny Weasleys Zimmer war vollkommen. Seltsamerweise verspürte Draco bei dem Anblick keinerlei Genugtuung. Mutwillige, überzogene Gewalt war nicht die Art der Malfoys. 

Eine zierliche Blume aus Glas zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie glitzerte auf dem ruinierten Teppich, heil bis auf den zerbrochenen Stängel. Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich, doch er war nicht in der Lage, seine Gefühle genau zu bestimmen.

„Lasst uns gehen, hier ist nichts", grunzte jemand von der Tür aus. Draco drehte sich um und ging hinaus. Sie versammelten sich alle mit gezückten Zauberstäben am Vordertor.

„_Incendio!_", riefen mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig. Eine große Anzahl der Werwölfe sprang glücklich umher und begann, Leisten aus dem Zaun und Büsche vom Boden zu reißen, um noch zusätzlich zur Feuersbrunst beizutragen.

Draco schaute teilnahmslos zu, wie der Fuchsbau, ehemaliges Zuhause von unzähligen Generationen der Weasleys, zu einer einzigen großen Feuersäule aufloderte. Neben ihm verzogen sich Snapes Gesichtszüge zu einem seltenen Lächeln und seine schwarzen Augen glommen rot im Flackern des Feuers.

„Fühlt es sich nicht gut an zu wissen, dass die Blutsverräter lange und stark darüber trauern werden?"

Draco zwang seine Lippen zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln, obwohl er meinte, sein Kiefer würde vor Anstrengen zerbrechen. Wenn er seine Gefühle im Augenblick in Worte fassen sollte, war er sicher, dass das Wort „gut" nicht dazu gehört hätte. Alles, woran er denken konnte, waren Ron Weasleys Quidditch- Figuren, die nun zu Asche verbrannten, und eine winzige Glasrose, die zu einer formlosen Lache aus roter Flüssigkeit zerfloss.

_Draco, Draco, du bist kein Mörder. _Anscheinend war er auch kein Brandstifter.

* * *

Sie schauten dem Feuer zu, bis die schwarze Rauchsäule hoch in der Luft waberte und es offensichtlich war, dass das Haus nicht mehr gerettet werden konnte.

Snape stieß Draco an.

„Lass uns gehen. Der Rauch könnte die Aufmerksamkeit von den Muggle erregen und wir wollen wirklich nicht hier sein, falls das passiert."

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. Greyback und seine Bande würden neugierige Muggle nur zu gerne in Stücke zerreißen. 

Sie kehrten in die Küche von Malfoy Manor zurück. Draco ließ Snape Du- weißt- schon- wem alleine Bericht erstatten. Er selbst ging zielstrebig in sein Zimmer und riss sich die Roben vom Leib. Sie rochen zwar nur unerheblich nach Rauch, doch es reichte, dass Draco übel wurde. Er zog seinen Morgenmantel aus Samt an.

„Cully!", rief er. Als der Hauself erschien und sich vor ihm krümmte, versetzte Draco dem Kleiderhaufen einen Stoß mit dem Fuß. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge zu sagen „Verbrenn sie", doch ihm war bewusst, dass er zur Verantwortung gezogen würde, wenn er sich seiner neuen „Uniform" entledigte.

„Meine Anziehsachen müssen gewaschen werden. Und bereite mir ein Bad zu." Es war zu früh für sein gewohntes Bad, aber er fühlte sich schmutzig. Cully disapparierte mit seiner Kleidung. Kein Malfoy scheute sich davor, Hauselfen Kleidung zu geben, solange sie im Malfoy Manor waren. Ihnen war sorgfältig dargelegt worden, dass _nichts_ im Haus ihnen jemals gehören würde.

Die Tür flog auf und Theodore Nott Sr. stand in der Tür, noch von seinem Treppenaufstieg keuchend. 

„Verdammt!", brüllte Draco. „Glaubt ihr Idioten ehrlich, dass ich hier raus apparieren werde und meine Eltern der Folter und dem Tod durch diese Missgeburt im Empfangszimmer überlasse?"

Notts Gesicht wurde so bleich wie das Ei einer Henne. Sein Kiefer schob sich geräuschlos hin und her. 

Cully erschien wieder mit einem leisen Poppen. „Hier, Meister", wimmerte er und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. Draco nahm die Münze, die er versehentlich in seiner Tasche gelassen hatte, an sich. Cully beschwor Krüge mit heißem Wasser herauf und begann, Dracos Wanne zu füllen. 

Nott stand ratlos herum.

„Warum lässt du nicht meinen Vater heraufkommen, damit er meinen Wächter spielt? Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir uns beide aus dem Staub machen und Mutter Voldemorts nicht allzu sanfter Gnade überlassen, meist du nicht? Ich würde Vater gern sprechen. Tu dir keinen Zwang an und lausch ruhig."

Nott errötete. 

„Ich halte nichts mehr davon als du, Draco! Wenn's nach mir ginge, würde ich mich im nächsten Pub mit Feuerwhiskey besaufen!"

Draco starrte ihn an und spielte in seiner Erregung mit der Münze herum. Ihm war im Augenblick nicht danach, Sympathien auszutauschen. Er hob eine Augenbraue in kalter Erwartung. 

Nott sackte in sich zusammen und seufzte. „Ich gehe Lucius holen."

Draco legte seinen Morgenmantel zur Seite und stieg in die brühend heiße Wanne, während Cully besorgt daneben wartete. Draco stieß einen langen Atem aus, als das heiße Wasser seine Haut befeuchtete. Blasen stiegen zu seinem Kinn auf. Er hielt den Atem an und tauchte für einen Moment unter.

„Soll Cully Meister Dracos Haar waschen?", fragte Cully, als er wieder auftauchte. Draco nickte und Cully seifte seine Haare mit Shampoo ein. Draco liebte es, wenn seine Haare gewaschen wurden. Es war schwer, Augenblicke reinen Behagens im Malfoy Manor zu finden, was ein Grund dafür war, dass Draco seine Bäder so schätzte. Einsamkeit, heißes Wasser und eine dringend benötigte Kopfmassage. Es schaffte beinahe, seine Kopfschmerzen zu lindern.

Draco tauchte zum Ausspülen unter. Als er wieder hochkam, war der Hauself verschwunden und an seiner Stelle stand Dracos Vater neben ihm. Draco fuhr mit einer nassen Hand durch seine Haare, um sie von seinen Augen zu entfernen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um seine Sicht wieder zu klären.

„Du hast danach verlangt, mich zu sehen?", fragte Lucius. Draco bemerkte, dass er die Tür offen gelassen hatte. Sein Vater sah so kühl und ruhig aus wie immer. Seine Roben waren von einem beständigen Schwarz. Er schien in letzter Zeit immer Schwarz zu tragen, als ob er in Trauer wäre. Es war nicht immer so gewesen. Draco konnte sich einer Zeit entsinnen, als sie zum Urlaub aufs Festland gefahren sind. Draco war sechs. Sie hatten Frankreich, Spanien und Italien bereist. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Vater in silbrig- blauen Umhängen gekleidet und mit seiner Mutter auf einem antiken Steinbalkon tanzend, beide ein wenig beschwipst und lachend, wie sie sich in die Augen blickten... Dracos Herz brach beinahe bei der Erinnerung. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich jemals wieder auf diese Weise anschauen würden.

Draco sprach zu seinem Vater in makellosem Französisch.

„Meinst du, die Schlange versteht Französisch?"

„Ich bezweifle es", erwiderte Lucius in derselben Sprache. Seine silbrigen Augen, Dracos so ähnlich, flackerten durch den Raum. Obwohl ziemlich groß, war Nagini doch eine Schlange und konnte in sehr kleine Zwischenräume schlüpfen oder sich unter beinahe jedem Möbelstück verstecken. Sie hatten die Kreatur unerwarteterweise im ganzen Haus aufgefunden. Der kleine giftige Spion des Dunklen Lords, als ob er einen anderen bräuchte.

Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Tablett neben der Wanne und wandte _Muffliato_ an, um irgendwelchen anderen Lauschern vorzubeugen. Mit Sicherheit beherrschten Bellatrix und die anderen Lestranges Französisch.

„Was will er?", fragte Draco. „Ich meine als Ergebnis des ganzen. Was will er erreichen?"

Lucius rief den Schreibtischstuhl mit dem Accio- Zauber herbei und setzte sich. Er ließ einen schwarzen Stiefel lässig auf seinem anderen Knie ruhen. 

„Er will alles zerstören. Ich nehme an, früher wollte er eine Zeit lang nur Macht und Kontrolle. Letztes Mal sprach er davon, das Zaubereiministerium unter seine Gewalt zu bringen und alle Mugglegeborene und Blutsverräter zu vertreiben. Er plante Gesetze zu erlassen, die die Zaubererwelt in einen so reinen Zustand zurückversetzen sollten, wie er seit Salazar Slytherin nicht mehr aufgetreten ist."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dachte Draco über die Gültigkeit der Reinblüter- Ideologien nach, mit der er aufgewachsen war. Zur Zeit Slytherins hatte es niemals einen „Zustand der Reinheit" gegeben. War das nicht der Grund dafür, dass Salazar gegen die anderen Häuser rebelliert hatte? Slytherin, Grindelwald, Voldemort und nun Draco selbst hatten die Schlammblut- „Plage" für über tausend Jahre bekämpft. Doch die Reinblüter waren den Mugglegeborenen mindestens eins zu drei unterlegen. Was, wenn sie den Kampf verlieren würden? Draco zwang sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Vater zu lenken. 

„... es scheint, dass er verrückt geworden ist. Er spricht nicht mehr länger davon, das Ministerium zu übernehmen – er spricht davon, es zu zerstören. Er ist immer noch besessen von Hogwarts, doch er sieht sich nicht mehr als seinen Schulleiter. Er sieht sich nun als seinen Eroberer. Er will die Schule wiedereröffnen, mit ihm als Leiter – nicht um den Schülern beizubringen, wie man Teetassen in Schmetterlinge verwandelt, sondern um sie zum Töten auszubilden. Er plant, eine Armee heranzuzüchten und jeden, der sich im widersetzt, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Wenn das getan ist, wenn er stark genug ist, wird er den Krieg nach draußen zu den Muggle tragen. _Das ist, was er will._"

Draco konnte sein Entsetzen nicht verbergen. Er hatte niemals Mugglekunde belegt und auch nicht viel Zeit verbracht, über die Muggle- Welt nachzudenken, doch er war mit Geschichten über sie aufgezogen worden. All die Gründe, warum ein Zauberer stets Vorsicht walten musste, nie von einem Muggle gesehen zu werden, sie nie wissen zu lassen, dass Magie existierte... weil es Milliarden von ihnen gab. Wie konnte Voldemort auch nur davon träumen, die Muggle- Welt in seine Gewalt zu bringen? Er könnte Hunderte am Tag töten, doch es gäbe immer noch mehr und mehr und mehr... und wer weiß, was für Waffen ihnen zur Verfügung standen? Draco hatte einmal gehört, wie ein Schlammblut einem Freund erzählt hatte, dass eine Gruppe von Muggle einst eine ganze Muggle- Stadt in die Luft gesprengt hatte. _Eine Stadt._

„Er hat den Verstand verloren", flüsterte Draco.

Lucius nickte und lächelte das eiskalte Lächeln, das niemals seine Augen erreichte – das Lächeln, das Draco sich versucht hatte, zu eigen zu machen. 

„Jetzt weißt du es."

„Er wird uns alle umbringen." Draco war wie betäubt. 

Lucius stand abrupt auf. „Nein, das wird er nicht. Die Malfoys werden überleben. Wir werden uns beugen und unterwerfen und auf dem Boden kriechen und töten und foltern, wenn es nötig ist, doch wir werden überleben. Hast du mich verstanden, Draco?" Seine Augen brannten sich in Dracos wie silbernes Feuer. „Lass dich nicht von einem törichten Anfall von Moralität dazu blenden, etwas Dummes zu tun. _Wir werden überleben._" Lucius machte Anstalten zu gehen, hielt jedoch inne. „Bewache deine Gedanken gut und falle nicht auf die Worte des Dunklen Lords herein. Das Pendel muss noch schwingen."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs hob er den Zauberspruch auf und ging hinaus. Draco dachte über seine Worte nach. Sein Vater war schon immer gut darin gewesen, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Er hatte Azkaban nach dem ersten Krieg entkommen können und war dennoch wieder in Voldemorts Kreis der Vertrauten aufgenommen worden. Er war unter den Ministeriumsbeamten und den Direktoren von Hogwarts hochgeschätzt gewesen, bis Voldemort ihn bei dem Kampf um die dumme Prophezeiung verlassen hatte. Das ganze Fiasko war ein einziger Fehltritt von Seiten des Schlangengesichts gewesen. Er hatte nicht nur die Prophezeiung verloren, sondern auch den Großteil seiner Anhänger. Es war nur vorläufig gewesen, ja, doch Lucius war nach Dracos Meinung als Kontakt zum Ministerium sehr viel nützlicher gewesen als ein Todesser- Schoßhund. Voldemort mochte einst ein Genie gewesen sein, aber es sah so aus, als ob dreizehn Jahre als ein dunstiger Geist in Verrücktheit und den Verlust der Intelligenz gemündet hatten. 

Draco lehnte verzweifelt seinen Kopf gegen die Wanne. _Die Malfoys werden überleben_. Mit welchem Ausgang? Um die Zaubererwelt von den Muggle überrannt und zerstört zu sehen?

Das heiße Wasser verhinderte nicht, dass plötzlich Finger einer eisigen Furcht Dracos Rücken entlang strichen und sich in seinem Bauch zu einem kalten Knoten festsetzten.

Voldemort musste aufgehalten werden. Draco schluckte. Der bloße Gedanke daran würde sein Todesurteil bedeuten, sollte Voldemort ihn in seinem Geist entdecken. 

Wie gerufen erschien Nott in der offenen Tür. „Der Dunkle Lord wünscht dich zu sehen."

Draco versuchte, das kalte Lächeln seines Vaters aufzusetzen und unterdrückte ein instinktives Aufflackern von Panik.

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht."


	8. Grimmauldplatz

**Kapitel 8 – Grimmauldplatz**

Onkel Vernons Stimme gellte durchs Haus.

„Ganz sicher nicht! Wir werden uns nicht verstecken mit... mit..." Vernons Worte verloren sich, als ihm kein passender Schluss für seinen Satz einfiel. Wahrscheinlich rief er sich gerade in Erinnerung, wie Harry einst seine Schwester Marge aufgeblasen hatte,ohne es überhaupt beabsichtigt zu haben – und die, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatten, waren mit sehr viel höheren Fähigkeiten ausgestattet.

Harry genoss die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, in vollen Zügen. Lupin, Tonks, Hermine und Mad- Eye Moody waren am späten Sonntagnachmittag auf der Türschwelle der Dursleys erschienen, zum großen Schock der Dursley- Familie, da Harry mit Absicht versäumt hatte, dieses Treffen zu erwähnen.

Harry unterbrach Lupin, der versuchte, sich vernünftig mit Vernon auseinander zu setzen – reine Zeitverschwendung, wie Harry wusste.

„Hört mal, es ist natürlich eure freie Entscheidung. Wir werden euch nicht zwingen zu gehen. Offen gesagt, ist es mir ziemlich egal. Aber solltet ihr euch dazu entscheiden, hier zu bleiben, denke ich, solltet ihr vorbereitet sein. Lasst mich euch ein wenig über _Lord _Voldemort erzählen." Lupin und Tonks erschraken bei dem Namen, doch Hermine zuckte nicht zusammen und Moody war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, aus dem Fenster zu starren, um mögliche Bedrohungen zu erspähen.

Harry berichtete den Dursleys alles, woran er sich in Bezug auf Voldemort erinnerte, angefangen von der Nacht, in der seine Eltern getötet worden waren. Er erzählte ihnen von Quirrell und der Kammer des Schreckens. Er erwähnte Barty Crouch Jr. und die Dementoren, verschwieg kein Detail bezüglich Cedrics Tod und Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung. Er streifte den Kampf um die Prophezeiung und beschrieb Dumbledores Tod. Nur die Suche nach den Horkruxen ließ er weg.

Hermine übernahm, als Harrys Stimme vor Emotionen brach.

„Die Todesser haben vor zwei Tagen versucht, meine Eltern zu töten. Sie sind nicht- magisch, so wie Sie. Voldemort hat die Dementoren unter seiner Kontrolle. Zusätzlich befehligt er noch ein Rudel wilder Werwölfe." Sie warf Lupin einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Dudley, der infolge einer schweren Erkältung, die ihn davon abhielt, in der Nachbarschaft Unruhe zu stiften, widerstrebend anwesend war, erbleichte bei der Erwähnung der Dementoren.

„Sie sehen also", schloss Hermine, „dass Voldemort höchstwahrscheinlich jemanden zu Ihnen schicken wird. Jeder, der auch nur im Entferntesten mit Harry zu tun hat, schwebt in Gefahr. Und der Schutz über diesem Haus wird am Ende des Monats verschwunden sein. Wie Harry schon gesagt hat, können Sie uns erlauben, Sie zu beschützen, oder Sie gehen selbst das Risiko ein."

„Wir sollten Ihnen etwas Zeit geben sich zu beraten", sagte Lupin diplomatisch. „Harry, wir helfen dir, deine Sachen zusammenzupacken." 

Die Nicht- Muggle stiegen die Treppe hoch zu Harrys Zimmer, obwohl er nach seiner letzten Heimkehr von Hogwarts nicht wirklich etwas ausgepackt hatte außer seiner Kleidung. Und selbst die lag ordentlich gefaltet auf seinem Bett (das ausnahmsweise gemacht war), bereit in seinem Koffer verstaut zu werden.

Hermine saß auf Harrys Bett, während Tonks auf Hedwigs Käfig zusteuerte, um ihr eine Leckerei zu geben. Lupin streifte unruhig auf und ab. Harry kauerte auf einer Ecke seines Bettes neben Hermine, nachdem er seine Kleidung zur Seite geschoben hatte.

„Was denkst du, werden sie tun?", fragte Hermine. „Es war schon schwierig genug, meine Eltern davon zu überzeugen wegzuziehen – und sie haben sich nicht die ganzen letzten Jahre vorgemacht, dass die Zaubererwelt nicht existiert!"

Moody hatte sich an der Tür aufgestellt. Sein magisches Auge war auf das untere Stockwerk gerichtet.

„Sie sind sich nicht einig", berichtete er, was offensichtlich war, da sie alle Onkel Vernon brüllen hören konnten, obwohl er mühsam versuchte, es ruhig anzugehen. „Petunia will gehen – Ich nehme an, sie weiß genug, um richtig Angst zu haben. Dudley will nicht gehen, aber er will auch nicht den Dementoren vorgeworfen werden. Der Junge ist nicht ganz so doof, wie er aussieht. Vernon will bleiben, doch Petunia will wissen, wie er sie zu beschützen plant. Er tobt zwar, aber da hat sie ihn erwischt. Er sagt, er will ein Gewehr kaufen, was auch immer das ist. Sie fragt, wie er sie benutzen will, wenn einer von _denen_ in ihrem Schlafzimmer auftaucht und sie mit einem Zauberstab bedroht. Dudley meldet sich zu Wort und sagt, dass ein Gewehr wahrscheinlich eh keinen Dementor aufhalten könnte."

„Er ist wirklich nicht so dumm, wie er aussieht. Das ist ja mal was ganz anderes", bemerkte Harry.

„Sie haben entschieden zu gehen, aber Vernon will eine Frist. Sieht so aus, als ob du Du- weißt- schon- wen besser schnell erledigst, Harry."

„Super Idee", sagte Harry trocken. „Ich mach mich dann mal sofort dran."

Sie gingen wieder nach unten. Es wurde entschieden, dass die Dursleys das Auto nahmen. Hermine würde mit ihnen fahren und ihnen den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz weisen. Der Rest wollte fliegen.

„Wir werden auch keinen lächerlichen Umweg machen, Alastor", bestimmte Lupin entschieden. „Uns droht von Severus Snape eine weitaus größere Gefahr als von irgendjemanden, der uns folgen könnte. Lass uns einfach nur hinfliegen."

Sie warteten, bis die Dursleys gepackt hatten. Harry sagte nichts, als Dudley einen kleinen Fernseher, eine tragbare Stereo- Anlage und sein Nintendo- System in den Wagen hievte. Überraschenderweise erwähnte auch Hermine nicht das Fehlen jeglicher Elektrizität am Grimmauldplatz. Sie war sich wahrscheinlich bewusst, dass es nur eine erneut Kaskade von Protesten seitens Vernon und Dudley einleiten würde. Es war schon beinahe dunkel, als der Wagen schließlich aus der Ausfahrt steuerte.

Harry blickte sich sorgfältig in seinem Zimmer um, um sicherzugehen, dass er nichts vergessen hatte. Er horchte in sich hinein, ob er Traurigkeit oder Bedauern verspüren würde, wohl wissend, dass er den Ligusterweg 4 nun zum letzten Mal sah. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass die einzige Trauer, die in ihm aufstieg, auf der Erkenntnis beruhte, dass seine in sechzehn Jahren angesammelten Habseligkeiten leicht in einem einzigen Koffer Platz fand. Wenn Dudley jemals auszog, würden die Dursleys einen Umzugslaster anheuern müssen.

Harry seufzte und schleppte seinen Koffer nach unten. Er wünschte sich, er könnte einfach apparieren, doch Rufus Scrimgeour würde nur zu gern jede Gelegenheit ergreifen, Harry einer Missetat zu bezichtigen. Daher sollte er sehr vorsichtig sein, überhaupt keine Magie zu benutzen. Nur noch ein paar Tage und er dürfte alles tun, was er wollte. Lupin hätte Harry apparieren können, aber sein Koffer war etwas problematisch. Es war leichter zu fliegen. Offen gesagt freute sich Harry darauf. Die einzige Zeit, in der er sich wirklich frei fühlte, war die auf einem Besen.

Sie schafften es vor den Dursleys zum Grimmauldplatz, obwohl Mad- Eye Moody darauf bestanden hatte, einige Male zurückzufliegen, um sicher zu gehen. Harry verspürte einen Anflug von Erleichterung, als er durch die Tür der alten Black- Residenz schritt. Da war natürlich Trauer, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie Sirius die Vorhänge über das Porträt seiner Mutter gezerrt hatte oder bei der Begrüßung träge gelächelt hatte, oder wie er wütend in der Küche vor sich hin gebrütet hatte. Doch stärker als der Kummer war das seltsame Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen. Sirius hatte das Haus Harry vermacht und der Großteil von Harrys Erinnerungen an seinen Paten befand sich hier, an diesem staubigen, dunklen Ort. Das Haus kam ihm auf einmal unglaublich wertvoll vor. Harry schwor sich, es eines Tages in die Art von Zuhause umzugestalten, die Sirius gefallen hätte. Ein Platz frei von dem verruchten Stigma des „fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks".

Eine Frage von Tonks riss Harry unvermittelt aus seinen Tagträumen.

„Wo sind denn alle?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt erschien mit seinem erhellten Zauberstab im Korridor. Sein dunkles Gesicht zeigte einen grimmigen Ausdruck.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Lupin. Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Sie ließen hastig ihre Habseligkeiten fallen und folgten ihm. 

Die Weasleys waren in der Küche versammelt. Molly lag schluchzend in Arthurs Armen. Von Ginnys Gesicht strömten ungehindert Tränen. Ron sah wütend aus, seine Wangen waren ebenfalls befeuchtet. Bill und Fleur waren nicht verweint, doch Fleur saß auf Bills Schoß und liebkoste sein Gesicht mit ihrer Hand wie zum Trost. Harry war angeschlagen. War es Fred und George? Charlie? Percy?

„Der Fuchsbau ist bis zum Boden abgebrannt", sagte Arthur unverblümt, bevor Harry seine Fragen murmeln konnte. „Bill hat einen Abstecher dahin gemacht, um etwas zu holen. Alles, was übrig war, war Qualm und..." Er hielt inne, unfähig es weiter auszuführen. Mollys Klagen setzten von neuem ein. Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, erschüttert. Zuerst Hermines Eltern und nun der Fuchsbau. Was als nächstes?

„Wer... wer war es?"

„Greybacks Bande, höchstwahrscheinlich", erwiderte Bill. „Es gab dort viele Spuren von bloßen Füßen. Und ich habe auch einige Stiefelspuren gefunden, also waren auch Todesser da."

„Gott sei Dank war niemand zu Hause", sagte Molly und hickste. „Wenn Bill früher angekommen wäre, hätte er... hätte er..."

„Hör auf, Mutter", sagte Bill scharf. „Ich wäre schlau genug gewesen, da sofort raus zu apparieren. Also hör auf darauf rumzureiten, was alles hätte passieren können. Was passiert _ist, _ist schon schlimm genug."

„Ich habe alle meine Parfümflaschen dagelassen", flüsterte Ginny. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie zerbrechen."

„Meine Quidditch- Figuren... und mein altes Schachset... Ich habe es nicht mitgenommen, weil es hier schon eins gibt..." Rons Stimme klang rau.

„Gideons Zederholztruhe", stöhnte Molly. „Ich habe es in unserem Zimmer gelassen."

Harry schmerzte es zuzuhören, wie die Weasleys ihre verlorenen Habseligkeiten aufzählten. Die Familie besaß ohnehin schon so wenig, dass jeder einzelne Gegenstand für sie von großem Wert war. 

Arthur räusperte sich tapfer.

„Na, na. Wir wussten alle, dass das passieren könnte. Wir haben immer noch einander und das ist das Wichtigste. Keiner von uns hat auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommen."

Molly keuchte auf. „Was, wenn sie Fred und George angreifen?"

Lupin und Arthur sprachen im selben Moment, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Sie werden die Winkelgasse nicht offen angreifen."

„Das Ministerium hat die Wachen an allen Zaubererplätzen in London verstärkt."

„Ich würde jeden Todesser bemitleiden, der versucht Fred und George anzugreifen", ließ Harry reumütig verlauten, in der Hoffnung die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen. „Sie könnten eine ganze Armee abwehren mit all den Dingen in ihrem Laden."

Selbst Ron lächelte bei dem Gedanken. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an das Feuerwerk, dass sie an Umbridge angewandt haben?"

„Und den Sumpf", ergänzte Ginny leise. „Das war vielleicht ein Sumpf."

Bevor sie weiter in Erinnerungen bezüglich Fred und George schwelgen konnten, öffnete sich die Tür im Untergeschoss und die Dursleys standen zum ersten Mal ihrem neuen Zuhause gegenüber. Unglücklicherweise weckten Petunias Schreckensschrei und Vernons gebrüllte Antwort das Portrait von Sirius' Mutter und Lärm erhob sich. 

Dreißig Minuten später war das Portrait wieder ruhig, die Dursleys schmollten in ihren winzigen, dunklen Zimmern und der Rest des Ordens unterhielt sich leise in der Küche.

„Meinst du, sie werden sich hier wohl fühlen?", fragte Arthur Harry eifrig. „Haben sie viele Muggle- Gegenstände mitgebracht? Ich würde sie gerne befragen über – " 

„Arthur, ich verbiete dir, die Muggle zu quälen", sagte Molly mit einem warnenden Blick in ihren Augen. „Es wird für sie schwierig genug sein in diesem schrecklichen Haus, ohne dass du sie mit albernen Fragen löcherst, vor allem wenn wir nicht wissen, wie lange sie hier eingesperrt sein müssen..."

„Sechzehn Jahre klingen gerecht für mich", murmelte Ron zu Harry, der sich an seinem Tee verschluckte und für die nächsten fünf Minuten hustete, während Ron ihm auf den Rücken klopfte. 

Die Älteren begannen, Änderungen in ihren Plänen, Malfoy Manor auszukundschaften, vorzunehmen. Daher gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine nach oben. Auf dem Weg berichtete Ron Hermine von der Zerstörung des Fuchsbaus. Sie war vollkommen entsetzt.

„Oh Ron, es tut mit so leid. Kein Wunder, dass alle so aufgebracht schienen!"

Sie betraten das Zimmer, das Ron und Harry sich immer teilten. Harry war froh zu sehen, dass wenigstens eins der Chudley- Cannons- Poster verschont worden war. Ron hatte es über seinem Bett aufgehängt. Es war der einzige helle Fleck in dem finsteren Zimmer.

Hermine sagte: „Es ist gut, dass wir Harrys Verwandte hierher gebracht haben. Die Todesser machen langsam ernst."

„Ein Grund mehr, hier raus zu kommen und diese verfluchten Horkruxe zu finden", antwortete Harry. „Ich will morgen nach Hogwarts aufbrechen."

„Was erzählen wir den anderen?"

„Ich werde ihnen eine Nachricht dalassen."

Hermine schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Harry, sie werden außer sich sein. Sie sind hier, um dich zu beschützen."

„Ich bin es Leid beschützt zu werden! Lass sie etwas Sinnvolles tun, zum Beispiel die Todesser davon abhalten, anderer Leute Häuser abzufackeln und Muggle zu töten!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen, schien jedoch zu merken, dass es sinnlos war, mit ihm zu diskutieren, wenn er gerade am Brüllen war.

„Sag ihnen, was du willst", sagte Harry unnachgiebig. „Aber ich werde morgen gehen."

„Wie willst du dahin kommen?"

„Weil ich nicht apparieren kann, meinst du? Naja, mit so vielen Zauberern hier, bezweifle ich, dass das Ministerium bemerkt, dass ein minderjähriger Zauberer appariert..."

„Oh nein! Wage es ja nicht, ohne Zulassung zu apparieren, Harry, du wirst noch in Schwierigkeiten kommen – ", begann Hermine.

„Ach wirklich? In mehr Schwierigkeiten, als ich jetzt schon stecke, weil ein unsterblicher Zauberer mich in einen Aschehaufen verwandeln will, sobald ich einen Zeh aus meinem Versteck strecke?"

Ron brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Hermine starrte ihn finster an.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Ronald! Ich versucht gerade, Harry das Ministerium vom Leib zu halten!"

„Das Ministerium wird Harry nie vom Leib bleiben", schnaubte Ron. „Nicht, solange die Idioten im Amt sich so verhalten, als ob Dumbledore ein Spinner gewesen wäre, der sie in Verruf bringen wollte."

„Siehst du? Sogar Ron hat es erkannt."

Hermine stürmte zur Tür. „Fein. Ich sehe schon, dass ihr beide euch gegen mich verschworen habt, wie üblich. Ich gehe Ginny besuchen."

„Hermine!", rief Harry, bevor sie die Tür zuschlagen konnte. Sie hielt inne und drehte sich schließlich zu ihnen um, als er nicht weitersprach. Harry grinst sie an. 

„Kommst du mit nach Hogwarts?"

Sie errötete und er wusste, dass sie versuchte ihre Entrüstung aufrecht zu erhalten. 

„Ich denke nicht daran, es zu verpassen", sagte sie schließlich.

Die Tür schloss sich. 


	9. Dracos Unterhaltungen

**Kapitel 9 – Dracos Unterhaltungen**

Draco nahm sich Zeit beim Anziehen; ein winziger Akt des Trotzes. Er ließ die Münze auf den Tisch fallen, glättete nochmals seine Haare vor dem Spiegel und ging nach unten. Er nahm diesmal die Haupttreppe zur Erinnerung daran, dass er der Erbe von Malfoy Manor war.

Er klopfte sachte an die Tür des Empfangszimmers und war nicht überrascht, als Wurmschwanz sie aufriss. Er fragte sich, ob Pettigrew zwischen dem unterwürfigen Verhalten gegenüber Voldemort Zeit hatte zu essen und zu schlafen.

Der Dunkle Lord saß zum ersten Mal nicht auf seinem Thron. Stattdessen stand er vor dem großen Tisch neben der Wand auf der rechten Seite, während er Stapel von Dokumenten, die darauf lagen, durchsah.

„Komm her, junger Malfoy", sagte er, ohne aufzublicken. Draco näherte sich dem Tisch, wobei er versuchte, sich eines kriecherischen Ganges zu bedienen, aber kläglich scheiterte. Es gelang ihm jedoch, einen Galgenvogelausdruck aufzusetzen, nachdem er sich in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, wie Crabbe und Goyle auszusehen pflegten, wann immer Draco sie schalt. Diesen Ausdruck tragend überraschte es ihn, dass keiner von beiden ihm jemals eine rein geschlagen hatte. Unterwürfigkeit fühlte sich beschissen an.

Voldemorts schreckliche rote Augen hefteten sich auf Draco, was das Erschaudern erheblich erleichterte. Es war nicht allzu schwierig sich vor jemanden zu verbeugen, der einem so leicht einen Fluch aufhalsen konnte wie eine Fliege zu zerquetschen. Dracos Handflächen waren plötzlich feucht.

„Hast du deinen Ausflug heute genossen?"

Draco hätte beinahe die Achseln gezuckt, seine gewohnte Erwiderung zu einer Befragung durch einen Erwachsenen, doch er spürte im letzten Moment, dass solch eine lässige Reaktion den Dunklen Lord erzürnen würde.

„Sicher", antwortete er förmlich. „Es war ziemlich unterhaltsam zu sehen, wie die Blutsverräter bekommen, was sie verdient haben." Er versuchte, sich jeder Konfrontation, die er jemals mit den Weasleys gehabt hatte, zu entsinnen. Er verspürte die vertraute Regung von Hass, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Ginny ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte; wie Ron ihn attackiert und ihm ein blaues Auge während eines Quidditch- Spiels im ersten Jahr verpasst hatte, wie Fred und George ihn nach dem Trimagischen Turnier verhext hatten... „Ich verachte die Weasley", fügte er wahrheitsgemäß hinzu.

Voldemort lachte; ein schrecklicher, gruseliger Laut.

„Keiner von den Wieseln war zu Hause. Ein Jammer, Draco, das du noch kein Blut vergießen durftest. Vielleicht wird morgen eine Gelegenheit dazu sein."

In Dracos Kopf stiegen Fragen über Fragen auf, doch er drängte sie beiseite.

„Ja, Meister", sagte er schlicht. Voldemort ließ seine spitzen Zähne zeigen; scheinbar erfreute ihn Dracos Antwort.

„Du bist ein wahrer Sohn von Lucius. Immer umsichtig, immer weise, immer mitdenkend. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob die Malfoys nicht zu viel denken."

Draco schluckte. Sein Mund war auf einmal trocken. Er war nicht sicher, wie er antworten sollte. Voldemort lehnte sich nah zu Draco, nah genug, den Atem des Dunklen Lords auf dem Gesicht zu spüren.

„Selbst jetzt rattert dein kleines Gehirn, nicht wahr, Draco Malfoy? Denken... denken... denken... Sag es mir", sagte Voldemort mit rauchiger Stimme. „Was hast du mit deinem Vater oben besprochen?"

Der plötzliche Themenwechsel schickte Eis durch Dracos Venen. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle verengte.

„Ich fragte ihn nach Euren Zielen, Meister", flüsterte Draco, unendlich dankbar, in Bezug darauf nicht lügen zu müssen. Er spürte etwas über seine Stiefel rauschen und wollte hinuntersehen, doch er konnte seine Augen nicht von den reptilienartigen Höhlen reißen, die sich in seine Augen bohrten. Draco konzentrierte all sein Können auf Okklumentik.

„Und was sagte Lucius über meine Ziele?"

„Er sagte, Ihr wollet das Ministerium zerstören und die Schlammblüter bestrafen", erwiderte Draco. Immer noch die Wahrheit. Er fühlte ein Kratzen um seine Waden.

„In der Tat. Und was denkst du darüber, Draco Malfoy?"

Nun betrat er dünnes Eis. Draco dachte fest an Harry Potter. Harry Potter, der als Erstklässler Sucher wurde. Harry als Dumbledores Schoßkind, der den Hauspokal gewann – wieder und wieder. Harry, der den dummen Hippogreifen ritt. Harry, der ihn mit einem dunklen Zauber beinahe in zwei Hälften geschnitten hatte; er ließ jedes Quäntchen Hass und Wut in seine nächsten Worte fließen, wohl wissend, dass jedes Zeichen von Schwäche sein Ende bedeuteten.

„Ein ehrenwertes Bestreben, Meister", knirschte er.

„Und ist dein Vater der gleichen Ansicht?", hauchte Voldemort.

„Sicherlich", sagte Draco in einem Tonfall, als ob ihn die Frage überraschte. Auf einmal realisierte er, dass die Fragen überhaupt nicht als Falle für ihn gedacht waren, sondern einen erneuten Test darstellten, um Lucius Loyalität zu bestätigen.

Voldemort drehte sich ruckartig um und ging zurück zu seinen Schriftrollen, als ob Draco nicht länger anwesend wäre.

„Du darfst ihn freilassen, Nagini. Draco hat mich nicht verraten. Noch nicht."

Draco sah endlich an sich hinunter und sah, dass die riesige Schlange sich um seine Unterbeine geschlungen hatte. Die Schlange schien zu lächeln. Seine blitzenden Fangen waren Dracos Oberschenkel unbehaglich nah. Widerwillig, so schien es, löste sie sich und glitt zum Feuer, zischend. Voldemort zischte zurück – Parsel, zweifellos. Bevor er sich abwandte, spähte Draco zu den dicken Rollen, die auf dem Haufen ausgebreitet waren. Es sah wie eine Karte aus – oder ein Grundriss.

„Du darfst gehen", sagte der Dunkle Lord abwesend. Draco ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen.

* * *

In dieser Nacht lag er mit einem Buch voll von dunklen Zaubersprüchen im Schoß auf seinem Bett, obwohl er keines der Worte wirklich aufnahm. Eine Kerze flackerte auf seinem Nachttisch, so dass Schatten auf den Wänden umhertanzten. Sein Wachhund – diesmal war es Avery – schlief schon auf dem Feldbett. Verglichen mit den anderen schnarchte Avery am schlimmsten. Wenn Draco auch nur ein wenig Schlaf finden würde, grenzte es bereits an ein Wunder.

Er spielte abwesend mit Hermine Grangers Münze, während seine Augen zum sechsten Mal über die Worte von einem komplexen Zauberspruch glitten. Er musste immer wieder an die Worte seines Vaters denken. _Das Ministerium zerstören. Von Hogwarts besessen. Sein Eroberer. Den Krieg nach draußen zu den Muggle tragen._ Draco erwog, mit Granger Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch ihm fiel kein guter Grund dazu ein. Er war ziemlich überrascht darüber, dass er noch nicht wieder von ihr gehört hatte; er hatte erwartet, ständig mit Fragen belagert zu werden.

Als ob der bloße Gedanke sie aktiviert hätte, wurde die Galleone auf einmal heiß. Draco ließ sie vor Überraschung fallen und musste eine Weile in seinen Bettlaken nach ihr fischen. Das Kerzenlicht war zu schummrig, um die winzigen Worte auf der Münze entziffern zu können. Daher ließ er an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs ein kleines, aber helles Leuchten erstrahlen.

_Devlin?_, erkannte er. Er sandte ihr eine Bestätigung. _Hast du davon gewusst? Von dem Feuer?_

Draco dachte daran, Ahnungslosigkeit vorzutäuschen, doch er wusste, wonach sie fragte.

_Ja, aber nicht früh genug, um es zu verhindern. _Die Worte ließen Draco innehalten. Er fragte sich, ob er sie gewarnt _hätte_, wenn er es vorher gewusst hätte. Es waren schließlich immer noch die Weasleys. Muggle- Liebende; Blutsverräter; die, die Draco und seine Familie für ihren Reichtum und ihre Position hassten. Draco seufzte. Er konnte keine Freude darin finden, dass die Weasleys nun heimatlos und ihre spärlichen Besitztümer bis zum Boden abgebrannt waren. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht eingegriffen hätte. Natürlich brauchte Granger das nicht zu wissen. Seine Lippe kräuselte sich leicht. So viel dazu, ein neues Kapitel in seinem Leben aufzuschlagen.

_Ist es sicher zu reden?, _fragte sie.

_Das hättest du vielleicht früher fragen sollen. Aber ja._

_Da hast du Recht. Wir bräuchten ein Passwort. So dass ich weiß, dass du es bist und dass du ohne Gefahr antworten kannst._

_Fein. _Er verdrehte die Augen. Das war typisch Granger. Kleine Miss Logik.

_Ich hab eine Idee.. Ich werde einen albernen Satz vorausschicken. Falls jemand anderes die Münze hat, wird er denken, dass es nur eine Scherzmünze ist. _

Es bedurfte drei Sendungen, all das auf dem Rand der Galleone unterzubringen. Sie fuhr fort: _Ich hab's. Ich werde „Komme zu Zonko's" senden und wenn keine Antwort kommt, weiß ich, dass du nicht zurück schreiben kannst oder die Münze nicht bei dir hast._

_Brillant, _sendete Draco, ihr nachgebend. Er fragte sich, warum er die Münze überhaupt mitgenommen und bis jetzt behalten hatte. Er hatte sicherlich nicht vor, seine freie Zeit damit zu verbringen, mit Potters externem Gehirn zu plaudern. Es war schon schlimm genug, sich ihr ununterbrochenes Gelaber im Unterricht anhören zu müssen.

Eine sehr lange Pause folgte und Draco dachte schon, sie habe aufgegeben.

_Devlin?,_ kam eine erneute Frage.

_Ja?_

_Danke. Das habe ich dir letztes Mal vergessen zu sagen._

Draco errötete und ließ die Münze fallen. So sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche würdest du mir nicht danken, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich Draco Malfoy bin. Dieser Gedanke kam ihm unpassend komisch vor. Draco Malfoy besaß Hermine Grangers immerwährende Dankbarkeit.

Er hob die Münze wieder auf. Sie hatte geschrieben: _„Du bist nicht sehr kommunikativ, nicht wahr?"_

_Meinst du nicht, dass du kommunikativ genug für uns beide bist?_

_Ich vermute, das ist wahr. Kannst du mir verraten, wo du bist?_

_Nein._

_Kannst du mir etwas über dich erzählen?_

_Ich würde es lieber lassen._

_Kannst du mir sagen, wie das Wetter ist? _Er grinste, als er ihren Frust bemerkte.

_Da müsste ich aus dem Fenster schauen. Dazu lieg ich im Augenblick aber zu bequem._

_Liegst du im Bett?_

Der Gedanke, dass Granger sich ihn im Bett vorstellte, war Draco beinahe so unbehaglich wie mit dem Dunklen Lord zu sprechen, während eine giftige Schlange an seinen Beinen entlang kroch.

_Ja, _gab er zu.

_Bist du jung oder alt?_

_Nicht sehr jung, nicht sehr alt._

_Männlich?_

_Sicher._

_Narben?_

_Eine kleine auf meiner linken Hinterbacke, wo eine sinnliche Geliebte ein wenig zügellos geworden ist. _

_Ich nehme an, das hätte ich nicht unbedingt wissen brauchen._

_Ich nehme an, das hättest du nicht fragen sollen._

_Sorry, ich wollte bloß mehr über dich erfahren._

_Es ist wahrscheinlich besser für dich, nicht zu viel zu wissen._

Es gab eine erneute lange Pause. Er schickte sich schon an, ihr eine Frage zu schreiben, plötzlich unwillig, die Unterhaltung zu beenden. Doch schon formten sich weitere Worte.

_Diese Narbe... ein Biss, Fingernägel oder mit einem Zauberstab zugefügt?_

Draco lachte bei der Frage fast laut auf.

_Ich habe gelogen. Meine Haut ist komplett makellos und weich wie gesponnene Seide._

_Du bist also attraktiv genug, eingebildet zu sein?_

_Nein, ich sehe aus wie ein Goblin. Mit makelloser Haut._

_Hast du mir irgendetwas Wahres heute Nacht erzählt?, _fragte sie.

_Ja._

_Welcher Teil?_

_Der letzte. Ich würde nie über meine seidige Haut lügen._

_Gute Nacht, Devlin Whitehorn._

_Gute Nacht, Granger._

Er lächelte und ließ seinen Zauberstab verlöschen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine Unterhaltung mit Hermine Granger richtig... Spaß machen würde? Er blies die Kerze aus und versuchte, Averys Geschnarche auszublenden. Er hätte Hermine über den Anschlag morgen informieren sollen, doch was hätte es gebracht? Draco wusste schließlich nicht, wo, wann oder warum. Er würde wohl einfach warten und schauen müssen.


	10. Zerbrochene Träume

**Kapitel 10 – Zerbrochene Träume**

Harry erwachte relativ früh, blieb jedoch noch eine Weile im Bett liegen. Es war nicht nötig, mit leerem Magen nach Hogwarts zu hetzen. Er konnte gedämpfte Bewegungen von unten hören, zweifellos von Bill und Mr. Weasley, die sich anschickten, zur Arbeit aufzubrechen. Harry fragte sich, ob Onkel Vernon plante, heute zur Arbeit zu gehen... Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er so bald wie möglich das Haus verlassen wollen, seine Arbeit als Vorwand nutzend, hier herauszukommen. Harry spürte ein leises Schuldgefühl in sich aufsteigen, dass er im Begriff war, die Dursleys hier mit der armen Mrs. Weasley und Lupin zurückzulassen.

Ron gähnte und setzte sich auf, als Hermine einmal klopfte und eintrat. Ron schrie auf und riss seine Bettdecke zu seinem Kinn hoch.

„Hermine! Was wäre, wenn wir nicht bedeckt genug wären?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob ich euch nie zuvor in Pyjamas gesehen hätte. Los jetzt, bevor Ginny aufwacht und verlangt, dass wir sie mitnehmen. Ihr wisst doch, wie sie ist."

Das versetzte Ron in Bewegung. Er kroch aus seinem Bett und zog sich schnell an, während Hermine nach unten verschwand. Harry machte es ihm in wesentlich langsamerem Tempo nach, bis Ron sagte: „Hermine hat Recht. Wir beeilen uns besser. Ginny wird einen großen Aufstand machen und Mum wird uns an die Gurgel gehen. Wir werden uns wohl rausschleichen müssen."

Harry nickte und stopfte seinen Tarnumhang in einen großen Beutel, den er sich über die Schulter schwang. Ron warf einige Schokoladenfrösche hinterher und zuckte mit den Achseln, als Harry grinste.

„Wir könnten Hunger bekommen."

Sie gingen hinunter, einen unschuldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Mrs. Weasley bemerkte nichts, da sie gerade mit Professor McGonagall sprach.

„Professor!", rief Harry glücklich und setzte sich zu Hermine an den Tisch. Lupin gesellte zu einen Augenblick später zu ihnen, während Mrs. Weasley geschäftig hin und her eilte, um Teller und Tassen mit kurzem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabs zu füllen.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte McGonagall. „Schön Sie zu sehen."

„Gleichfalls, Professor."

„Nun, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten, nehme ich an. Ich erhielt gestern eine Nachricht von den Schulsenatoren. Sie haben beschlossen, die Schule wiedereröffnen zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Eltern es für sicher genug halten werden, ihre Kinder... aber Hogwarts wird dennoch offen sein." Sie seufzte. „Jetzt habe ich die schwierige Aufgabe vor mir, geeignete neue Lehrer ausfindig zu machen. Ich kann, wenn nötig, Verwandlung weiter unterrichten, obwohl ich lieber nicht die Zeit dazu aufbringen möchte. Es könnte ein gefährliches Jahr werden und ich bin nicht... naja, ich bin nicht Albus Dumbledore, nicht wahr? Wen könnte ich denn möglicherweise als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste engagieren? Vor allem in diesem Jahr, wenn es das wichtigste Fach ist, das die Schüler lernen sollten."

Harry schwieg. Er hatte nicht nur keinen Einfluss bezüglich der Lehrerwahl, es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich, da er im September nicht zur Schule zurückzukehren gedachte. Dieses Wissen wollte er jedoch noch eine Weile für sich behalten.

„Ach, Professor, kehren Sie heute nach Hogwarts zurück?"

„Ja. Es sind noch viele Vorbereitungen zu treffen und Briefe müssen noch verschickt werden. Ach du lieber Himmel, die Briefe hätten schon längst zu den Erstklässlern geschickt werden müssen!"

„Kann ich... können _wir_ Sie begleiten?"

Molly gab einen Laut des Protests von sich, doch McGonagall antwortete ihm bereits.

„Ja, Remus hat mich schon darüber informiert, dass Sie einen Blick auf Albus' Denkarium werfen wollen, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was Ihnen das helfen könnte. Ich vermute, es hat etwas zu tun mit der... Sache, die Sie sich weigern zu enthüllen?"

Harry nickte.

Sie seufzte. „Na gut. Ich nehme an, Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley werden Sie begleiten?"

Ron funkelte seine Mutter so heftig an, dass sie tatsächlich ihren Mund zusammenkniff und sich wegdrehte, um schweigend Geschirr umherzuschmettern.

Harry nickte erneut.

Hestia Jones betrat die Küche, kichernd. Ihre rosigen Wangen waren noch stärker gefärbt als sonst und sie schien völlig außer Atem zu sein.

„Meine Güte, ich hatte Harry- Beschütz- Dienst heute und hab total vergessen, dass er hier ist! Ich bin den ganzen Weg zum Ligusterweg gegangen, hab dort rumgegammelt und mich gewundert, dass das Haus zu der Stunde dunkel war. Ich hab mich kurz mit Arabella unterhalten, die ein Auge auf alles dort hat, für alle Fälle."

„Gut, du kannst uns nach Hogwarts begleiten", beschloss McGonagall. „Wo ist Mad- Eye heute?"

„Er spioniert mit Tonks Malfoy Manor aus", erwiderte Lupin und schauderte leicht. „Sie sollten lieber bald Bericht abstatten."

„Sie sind gerade mal drei Stunden unterwegs, Remus", beruhigte ihn Sturgis Podmore, der in der Ecke gedöst hatte, unbemerkt von Harry. Lupins Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Nun, wir sollten besser gehen", sagte McGonagall. „Ich habe noch viel zu tun."

„Professor?", fragte Harry zaghaft. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, einen Zwischenstopp zu machen... bei Godrics Hollow? Sie wissen, wo es ist, oder?"

Im Raum herrschte entsetzte Stille, da Harry diesen Gedanken bisher nur Ron und Hermine gegenüber geäußert hatte. Professor McGonagall sah bestürzt aus.

„Du bist noch nie dort gewesen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley überrascht. „Albus hat dich nie dorthin mitgenommen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Mrs. Weasley wirkte, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. „Oh, du armer Junge! Wenn ich es nur gewusst hätte! Dann hätten wir... Warum haben wir nie daran gedacht?" Harry beeilte sich, sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich denke nicht, dass ich bereit dazu war, bis jetzt."

„Natürlich, Harry", sagte McGonagall sachte. „Wir bringen dich dorthin."

„Ich komme mit." Sturgis erhob sich von seinem Sessel. „Ich bezweifle, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, den Ort beobachtet, aber man kann nie wissen, was?"

* * *

Sie fanden sich in etwas wieder, das einst ein Hintergarten gewesen war. Das Gras reicht bis zum Knie und war noch mit Morgentau benetzt. Hecken umsäumten den Garten, überwuchert und verworren. Ein Kiespfad war gerade noch zwischen dem Kraut zu sehen, das ihn erstickte. Ein knorriger Apfelbaum in einer Ecke wies erste Anzeichen von Äpfeln auf, die durch die Zweige lugten.

Harry nahm seine Umgebung kaum wahr – seine Augen waren auf den bröckelnden Unterbau fixiert, der mitten im Grün sichtbar war. Ein einzelner Schornstein, intakt bis auf ein paar fehlende Ziegel an der Spitze, ragte in die Luft wie ein altertümlicher Obelisk.

Harry ging vorwärts, die Gräser, die nass gegen seine Beine schlugen, ignorierend. Es gab wirklich nicht viel zu sehen. Einige ausgebrannte, zerbrochene Balken lagen im Zentrum der Ruine, kaum sichtbar durch die Weinreben, die das Grundstück vollständig erklommen hatten.

Harry spürte, wie ein Knoten seinen Hals zuschnürte. Hier hatte für ihn alles seinen Anfang genommen – und für seine Eltern sein Ende. Er ließ seinen Blick über die idyllische Landschaft schweifen, die die Überreste des Landhauses umgab. Das Landhaus war relativ abgeschottet gewesen, so wie die meisten Zaubererhäuser. Ein malerischer Feldweg schlängelte sich durch den zerbrochenen Vorderzaun und zwischen den Hügeln hindurch. Für einen Augenblick stellte sich Harry vor, hier aufgewachsen zu sein. Er wäre die Bäume hinauf geklettert, hätte im Dreck auf der Straße gespielt, wäre die mit Schnee überdeckten Hügel herabgerutscht, wäre nach Hause gerannt, um sich tröstende Küsse abzuholen, wenn er sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. Er wäre mit dem Wissen über Zauberei aufgewachsen, hätte Quidditch gespielt und erwartungsvoll auf seinen Brief von Hogwarts gewartet...

Inmitten seiner überwältigenden Trauer verspürte er feste Entschlossenheit. Voldemort hatte ihm mehr als seine Eltern geraubt. Er hatte seine Chance, eine glückliche Kindheit zu genießen, zunichte gemacht. Er hatte Picknicks und Geburtstage und mit Freuden gefüllte Weihnachten ausgelöscht.

Ron und Hermine waren plötzlich hinter ihm. Tränen strömten Hermines Wangen entlang. Sie schien stets zu wissen, was Harry gerade fühlte. Er blickte in Rons angespanntes Gesicht und realisierte, dass, obgleich er so viel in jener schrecklichen Oktobernacht verloren hatte, die Umstände ihm die zwei großartigsten Freunde eingebracht hatten, die man jemals haben konnte. Wenn er friedlich, geborgen und geliebt aufgewachsen wäre, wäre er ein anderer Mensch geworden. Selbst wenn er dann Ron und Hermine kennen gelernt hätte, hätten sie sich niemals Seite an Seite gegen die Gefahren behauptet, die sich ihnen in den letzten sechs Jahren in den Weg gestellt hatten. Sie hätten ihm niemals so nahe gestanden, wie sie es nun taten.

Die Tränen, die Harry zurückgehalten hatte, begannen schließlich zu fließen. Er legte einen Arm um seine Freunde. Sie umarmten ihn fest, stärkten ihn angesichts der Ruine, schirmten ihn vor dem ab, was hätte geschehen können, wie sie es in jeder Situation seines unnormalen Lebens getan hatten.

Sie standen eine lange Zeit schweigend beieinander. Schließlich schritt McGonagall vor und räusperte sich.

„Geht hier entlang", sagte sie leise und machte ihnen einen Weg durch die nassen Stängel um das Grundstück herum frei. Die Gruppe ging schweigend den verlassenen Weg hinauf. Sie passierten keine anderen Häuser auf dem Kieselweg, der sich durch die Bäume über eine kleine Brücke wand. Schließlich gelangten sie zu einem schmiedeeisernen Zaun, der teilweise mit altmodischen roten Rosen bedeckt war. Ein berauschender Duft erfüllte die Luft. Es waren schon viele Bienen eifrig am Werk. Das alles gab einen friedlichen Anblick.

Das Tor schien durchgerostet zu sein und schwankte leicht. Professor McGonagall führte sie in einen kleinen Friedhof. Sie gingen an mehreren Gruppen von Grabsteinen mit Namen, die Harry nichts sagten, vorbei und hielten schließlich vor zwei weißen Marmorgrabsteinen. Darauf war eingraviert:

James Alaric Potter – 1958-1981 Geliebter Ehemann und Vater

Lily Evans Potter – 1958-1981 Geliebte Ehefrau und Mutter

McGonagall kniete nieder und schob die Halme toter Blumen zur Seite, die auf den Gräbern lagen. Sie beschwor zwei große Sträuße frischer Blumen in lebendiger Farbenpracht herauf und legte sie vor die Grabsteine. Dann zog sie sich mit den anderen zurück und ließ Harry allein.

Jetzt, wo er da war, wusste Harry nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte sich seinen Eltern erheblich näher gefühlt, dass er in den Spiel Nehegeb geblickt hatte – es war ihm so vorgekommen, als ob ihre Geister dort gewesen waren. Hier fühlte er nichts. Dieser Gedanke erschien ihm seltsam tröstlich. Seine Eltern waren nicht an diesem Ort, in dieser kalten Erde. Luna hatte Recht – sie waren jenseits des Vorhangs, mit Sirius wiedervereint. Er lächelte.

Hermine beobachtete Harry genau. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Besuch eine gute Idee gewesen war. Sie las die Inschrift auf den Grabsteinen, die weiß und frei von Schmutz glänzten. Jemand, so schien es, kümmerte sich regelmäßig um die Gräber. Lupin? McGonagall? Alle Ordensmitglieder höchstwahrscheinlich.

Etwas Seltsames zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie trat vor, um sich Lilys Grab genauer anzusehen.

Plötzlich keuchte sie auf, da das Medaillon auf ihrer Brust heiß wurde. Sie entfernte sich ein wenig von den anderen und zog die Münze hervor.

_Ein weiterer Anschlag. Es ist das seltsame Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Die blonde. Beeil dich lieber._

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Sie wirbelte zu den anderen herum.

„Die Todesser sind hinter Luna her!", rief sie. „Wir müssen jetzt hingehen! Professor, wissen Sie, wo sie wohnt?"

„Ja, aber – " McGonagall starrte sie an, doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, es genauer zu erklären.

„Ich nehme Ron mit mir. Sie nehmen Harry. Jemand sollte Lupin benachrichtigen!"

„Ich mache es", bot Hestia an.

„Ich gehe zum Büro des Klitterers und sage es ihrem Vater – er wird jetzt wahrscheinlich bei der Arbeit sein. Wir treffen euch dort", sagte Sturgis Podmore.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, disapparierten sie.


	11. Luna

Kapitel 11 – Luna

**Kapitel 11 – Luna**

Draco war von Snape aufgeweckt worden. Dieser Prozess war niemals eine angenehme Erfahrung. Heute hatte Snape jedoch nur seine Bettdecke weggezogen anstatt ihn mit kaltem Wasser zu bespritzen, wie er es bei einer vorherigen Gelegenheit getan hatte.

„Verdammter Mist, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", schnauzte Draco. Er war schon durch Averys verfluchtes Schnarchen gereizt, da es ihn daran gehindert hatte, genug Schlaf zu bekommen. Er stieg widerwillig aus dem Bett und ging näher zum Feuer, wo er seinen Morgenmantel von einer Stuhllehne nahm.

„Zieh dich an. Wir müssen los."

„Wieder ein Haus abfackeln?", fragte Draco in einem gelangweilten Tonfall.

„Nein. Eine weitere Gelegenheit für dich, ein wahrer Todesser zu werden."

Draco wandte seinen kalten Blick zu Snape, der seltsam bedrückt erschien. Der ehemalige Meister für Zaubertränke fühlte sich scheinbar unbehaglich.

„Ich habe etwas für dich", sagte Snape und reichte Draco ein kleines, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch. Draco beäugte es neugierig. „Es enthält eine Auflistung von einigen Zaubersprüchen, die ich erfunden habe, und eine Beschreibung, wie man sie benutzt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit wir noch zusammen haben. Vielleicht habe ich nicht die Gelegenheit, dich zu unterweisen."

Draco verblüffte das Geschenk, ebenso wie Snapes Verhalten. Draco hatte sich nie besonders verbunden mit Snape gefühlt, auch wenn er jahrelang laut verkündet hatte, dass Snape sein Lieblingslehrer sei. Er war für ihn immer noch eine Autoritätsperson und hatte als solcher niemals eine hohe Stellung in Dracos Hierarchie eingenommen.

„Danke", sagte Draco einfach.

„Es gibt noch etwas, das du wissen solltest." Snape senkte seine Stimme. „Irgendjemand muss davon wissen, für den Fall, dass mir etwas passiert. Keiner der anderen Todesser weiß es, _sprich also nicht davon._ Wenn der Dunkle Lord auch nur vermutet, dass du bescheid weißt, oder dass ich es weiß..." Snape rückte näher zu Draco und flüsterte so leise in sein Ohr, dass Draco ihn kaum hörte. „Der Grund dafür, dass er unsterblich ist, ist, dass er seine Seele in mehrere Gegenstände, Horkruxe genannt, geteilt hat. Wenn mir irgendetwas passieren sollte, mach sie ausfindig."

Snape bewegte sich wieder weg und hinterließ Draco verwirrter denn je. Horkruxe? Diesen Begriff hat er noch nie gehört.

„Bewache dieses Wissen gut", sagte Snape leise. „Was du damit anfängst, bleibt dir selbst überlassen. Behalte die Lektionen, die Bellatrix und ich dir beigebracht haben, im Kopf."

„Warum erzählen Sie es mir?", verlangte Draco zu wissen. „Warum mir? Warum nicht meinem Va – "

„Ich habe geschworen, dich zu beschützen. Wenn ich fort bin, könnte dich dieses Wissen leiten, wenn ich es nicht mehr vermag."

„Gehen Sie irgendwo hin?"

„_Wir_ gehen irgendwo hin. Wie du weißt, tragen all unsere Missionen die starke Gefahr, dass wir nicht zurückkehren. Ich treffe nur Vorkehrungen. Wir werden von der Bibliothek aus aufbrechen. Die anderen versammeln sich schon, beeil dich also."

Draco hatte keine Zeit dazu, lange über Snapes Worte nachzudenken. Er bereitete sich auf eine weitere schreckliche Mission vor. Draco wurde dieses Mal von Snape, Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Mulciber begleitet. Als sie in eine verlassene Straße apparierten, war er froh, kein Anzeichen von Werwölfen entdecken zu können. Sie standen vor einem merkwürdigen, kleinen Haus, das mit Verzierungen, Girlanden und flatternden Luftschlangen in verschiedenen Farben und Gestaltungen überhäuft war.

„Was zur Hölle ist das für ein Ort?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Die Residenz der Lovegoods", erwiderte Bellatrix mit einem kurzen Auflachen, das durch ihre Maske gedämpft erklang. „Diese Verrückten sind im Begriff, etwas sehr viel Furchterregenderes als alles in ihrer bescheuerten Hütte zu begegnen."

Dracos Hand umklammerte die Münze in seiner Tasche. Er konnte sich nur vage an das seltsame blonde Mädchen erinnern, das um Harry Potter und die anderen Gryffindors herumzuflitzen pflegte. Wie hieß sie doch gleich?

Er sandte ihr eine kurze Nachricht mit der Münze. Er war sich nicht sicher, was Granger unternehmen konnte oder ob sie die Nachricht überhaupt erhalten würde, doch zumindest hatte er sie dann gewarnt. Sie konnte Devlin Whitehorn nicht der Vernachlässigung seiner Pflicht anklagen.

Sie schwärmten schnell aus. Snape und Draco näherten sich der Tür, während Bellatrix und ihr Ehemann herumliefen, um eine Flucht von hinten zu verhindern. Mulciber blieb zurück, beobachtete die Fenster und hielt Ausschau nach Bedrohungen.

Snape sprengte die Tür ohne weitere Umstände auf und überraschte das Lovegood- Mädchen – Luna, erinnerte sich Draco plötzlich – die mit einer Zeitschrift and einer Schreibfeder in der Hand in einem Sessel saß. Sie stürzte ihren Sessel um und Snapes Fluch prallte von der Unterseite ab. Luna sprang auf und hastete zur Treppe.

Snape schaute zu, Zauberstab in der Hand, wie Snape einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf das Mädchen feuerte. Er fügte den Wänden des Zimmers erheblichen Schaden zu, verfehlte sie jedoch vollkommen.

„Sie sollten wirklich am Zielen arbeiten", bemerkte Draco trocken.

„Halt den Mund und folg ihr!"

Draco lief zur Treppe, während er sich fragte, wohin das dumme Mädchen zusteuerte. Keiner, der noch richtig im Kopf war, ging _nach oben_, um zu fliehen. Er streckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf über den Treppenabsatz, da er erwartete, dass sie ihm einen Fluch aufzuhalsen oder ihn zumindest mit etwas Schwerem zu bewerfen versuchen würde. Sie war nirgendwo in Sicht. Er hörte ein gedämpftes Geräusch von einem Zimmer nebenan und schlich sich zur Tür. Er lugte gerade zur rechten Zeit in den Raum, um Lunas Kopf in einen Durchgang in der Wand verschwinden zu sehen. Ein Wäscheschlucker. Nun, wenigstens war sie diesmal auf dem Weg nach _unten._

Draco drehte sich um und donnerte die Treppen hinunter, wobei er beinahe Snape niedermähte.

„Keller!", rief Draco in einer Singsang- Stimme. Er lief an Snape vorbei und durchkreuzte den Raum, während er nach einer Tür zum Keller Ausschau hielt. Plötzlich ertönten mehrere Knackgeräusche, die das Ankommen von mehreren Menschen verkündeten. Draco rannte zur Küche. Dort erblickte er Bellatrix und Rodolphus, die gerade durch die Hintertür eintraten.

„Ich denke, der Feind ist angekommen", bemerkte er und riss die Kellertür auf. „Ich folge dem Mädchen."

Als er seinen Zauberstab aufhellen ließ und die enge Holztreppe hinuntereilte, hörte er Hermine rufen. Sie hatte schnelle Arbeit geleistet. Und auch Potter war hier. Nun, das war eine Überraschung. Er hätte erwartete, dass Potter sich den ganzen Sommer über verstecken würde, wie üblich. Der Dunkle Lord würde sich überaus freuen, diese Neuigkeit zu hören.

Draco schritt vorsichtig in den Keller, Zauberstab gezückt und einen Gegenfluch bereit auf den Lippen. Wohin ist das Mädchen gegangen? Und warum verhexte sie ihn nicht? Sicherlich war sie nicht dumm genug, ihren Zauberstab vergessen zu haben?

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du hier unten bist. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Warum kommst du also nicht einfach raus?"

Draco vernahm ein Geräusch und drehte sich schnell um, um seine Tante Bellatrix hinter ihm die Treppe heruntereilen zu sehen.

„Wo ist sie? Wir müssen sie töten und verschwinden! Der verdammte Phönixorden ist hier!"

„Ich dachte, das hätte ich schon erwähnt."

Plötzlich traf ein grünes Licht Bella im Rücken. Sie flog die restliche Treppe hinunter und landete auf dem Boden. Draco konnte nur verblüfft zusehen. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf einen Umhang ganz oben auf der Treppe und streckte seinen Hals, um besser sehen zu können, sicher dass es das Schwarz der Todesser war.

Etwas blitzte in Dracos Sichtfeld. Er wirbelte herum und sah, wie Luna Lovegood sich auf ihn stürzte. Beide fielen verknäuelt zu Boden und Draco ließ beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen. Das Licht an der Spitze flackerte, festigte sich jedoch wieder, als er seinen Griff verstärkte. Luna krabbelte auf die Füße und lief zu einem Gegenstand, der aussah wie ein rostiger Türknauf. Draco warf sich auf sie und erwischte gerade noch ihren Fuß, als sie aus dem Keller verschwand.

Verdammter Mist. Ein Portschlüssel

„Ich denke, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen", sagte Luna in einem sachlichen Tonfall. „Bist du ein Todesser? Ich habe es zuerst vermutet, aber du trägst keine Maske. Eigentlich kenne ich dich sogar! Du bist Draco Malfoy, nicht wahr?"

Draco setzte sich auf und blickte sich um. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Höhle. Lunas Zauberstab lag bereit in ihrer Hand. Seine Spitze gab gerade genug Licht, um zu sehen. Draco sprang auf die Füße.

„Wo zur Hölle sind wir?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vater hat mehrere Portschlüssel ums Haus herum zum Schutz eingerichtet. Ich erinnerte mich nur an diesen, als ich ihn gesehen habe."

„Was meinst du damit, du hast keine Ahnung? Wie kommen wir hier wieder raus?"

Luna zuckte die Achseln. „Ich vermute, wir müssen den Portschlüssel benutzen, um zurück zum Keller zu kommen. Ich würde das aber lieber nicht tun, bis die anderen weg sind. Bist du einer von ihnen? Was willst du?"

Sie erschien ziemlich ruhig und gelassen, dafür, dass sie gerade beinahe von einem Todesser getötet worden war.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich einer von ihnen, obwohl sie mich wahrscheinlich in einen Pudding verwandeln würden, wenn sie es herausfinden", gestand Draco, um sie nicht dazu zu provozieren, ihn zu verhexen. „Warum hast du vorhin nicht deinen Zauberstab benutzt, um dich zu verteidigen?"

„Ich bin doch noch nicht volljährig. Denkst du etwa, ich will rausgeworfen werden, noch bevor die Schule angefangen hat?"

„Ich vermute, sie machen Ausnahmen bei Anschlägen."

„Nicht unbedingt. Harry ist beinahe rausgeworfen worden, als die Dementoren ihn vor zwei Jahren angegriffen haben. Das Ministerium ist vollkommen korrupt, weißt du. Rufus Scrimgeour ist fast so schlimm wie Cornelius Fudge, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass er irgendwelche Goblins ermordet hat."

Ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Harry Potter sagt, dass du verantwortlich für Dumbledores Tod bist."

„Harry Potter sagt eine Menge", murmelte Draco, während er sie sorgfältig beobachtete.

Luna setzte sich plötzlich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den schmutzigen Boden. Draco blickte lange genug weg von ihr, um nach einem Weg nach draußen zu suchen. Er sah keine Türen, Spalten oder Löcher, durch die sie entkommen konnten. Was für Schwachköpfe würden ein Tor zu einem fluchtsicheren Loch einrichten? Er nahm an, dass er rausapparieren könnte, doch es war zu riskant, wenn er nicht den Ausgangspunkt kannte. Was, wenn sie Meilen unter der Erde waren?

„Ich bin bereit dazu, deine Seite anzuhören", sagte Luna. „Es ist immer möglich, dass du von einem Algamothra besessen warst. Warst du vor kurzem in Sardinien?"

Draco starrte sie an, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er nirgendwo ohne sie hinkam. Der rostige Türknauf lag neben ihrem linken Schuh. Sie hatte einen großen Stein darauf gelegt. Wenn nötig könnte er den Portschlüssel wahrscheinlich mit einem Accio- Zauber herbeirufen. Es würde jedoch besser sein, sie dazu zu überreden, sie beide zusammen hinauszubringen. Er blickte sich nervös um. Er mochte geschlossene Räume nicht besonders.

Er seufzte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lovegood. Sie trug einen seltsamen zigeunerähnlichen Rock in grellen Farben und einen blaugrünen Pullover, der zum Teil zugeknöpft war. Ihre Socken passten nicht zueinander und waren um ihre Fußknöchel herumgepolstert. Er stieß einen Atem aus und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Ihre Ohrringe baumelten seltsam. Er lehnte sich zu ihr, um sie sich genauer anzuschauen.

„Sind das Radieschen?"

„Natürlich."

Er nickte, durch und durch verwirrt. „Wie lange planst du, uns hier zu behalten?"

„Lang genug, damit du mir sagen kannst, warum ich dich nicht in einen Pudel verwandeln und für die Mondrovianischen Höhlenkäfer hier lassen sollte."

„Ich verstehe. Wo du es gerade ansprichst, ich nehme an, ich war verantwortlich für Dumbledores Tod." Er konnte das genauso gut gleich aus dem Weg schaffen. Zumindest hat sie nicht seinen Zauberstab an sich genommen. Wenn nötig konnten sie ein Duell ausfechten. Hier unten. In der schmutzigen, unheimlichen Dunkelheit.

„Aber?", drängte sie.

„Aber was?"

„Es klang, als ob du mehr zu sagen hättest."

„_Aber_, ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Ich sollte es tun, doch ich konnte nicht. Er war ein unbewaffneter alter Mann! Zweck war, dass ich dem größten Zauberer aller Zeiten in einem Duell gegenübertrete, der höchstwahrscheinlich in meinen Tod gemündet hätte. Nicht dass ich einen schwachen alten Mann kaltblütig ermorde."

„Dumbledore war nicht schwach", sagte Luna felsenfest.

„Er war es an dem Tag. Er konnte kaum stehen. Irgendetwas ist passiert."

Luna murmelte etwas vor sich hin und Draco argwöhnte, dass sie Dumbledores Zustand auf irgendeine Art von erfundenen Kreaturen schob. Für eine Ravenclaw kam sie ihm ganz schön erbärmlich vor. Er hätte es fast ausgesprochen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass diesmal kein Crabbe und Goyle seine sarkastischen Kommentare verteidigen würde. Er verkniff sich seine Bemerkung.

Dracos Münze wurde plötzlich warm. Er zog sie heraus und erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab, um die Nachricht zu lesen.

„Ist das eine Münze von Dumbledores Armee?", fragte Luna. „Wo hast du die her?"

Draco ignorierte sie, während er die Worte las.

_Devlin? Wo bist du?_

_Was ist mit dem Passwort? Zonkos und so?_

_Wir haben nicht die Zeit, sarkastisch zu sein. Haben die Todesser Luna gefangen?_

_Nein, sie ist hier bei mir. Wo auch immer _hier _ist._

_Wovon redest du?_

_Portschlüssel. Höhle. Lange Geschichte. Ist es sicher zurückzukehren?_

Nicht dass er wirklich zurückgehen und Granger gegenübertreten wollte. Sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wer er war. Im selben Moment, in dem sie und Potter ihn erblickten, würde es wieder Sectumsempra für ihn bedeuten.

_Fast. Wir durchsuchen gerade das Haus. Ich glaube, sie sind geflohen._

Luna beobachtete ihn mit ihren seltsamen, strahlenden Augen.

„Mit wem sprichst du?"

„Hermine Granger", gab er zu, obwohl die Worte laut ausgesprochen selbst für ihn vollkommen unglaublich klangen. Luna musste derselben Meinung sein.

„Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Sie würde es auch nicht tun."

Ihre ohnehin schon übergroßen Augen wurden noch größer.

„Sie weiß nicht, dass du es bist!"

Draco überdachte seine Meinung von ihr noch einmal. Vielleicht verdiente sie es doch, in Ravenclaw zu sein.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, warum ich ihr helfe. Ich sollte dich eigentlich töten und ein gehorsamer kleiner Todesser werden."

Draco starrte sie an. „Ich habe das schon zu oft gehört."

„Dann muss es wahr sein. Dinge, die schwer zu vertragen sind, müssen oft wiederholt werden."

_Sie sind weg, _enthüllte die Münze mit einem Anflug von Wärme.

Draco stöhnte auf. Ihm wurde plötzlich die Gewichtigkeit der Situation bewusst. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, die Höhle verlassen zu können. Auf der anderen Seite würden Snape und die anderen nicht glücklich darüber sein, ihn zu verlieren. Die meisten von ihnen würden denken, dass er geflohen sei. Er wollte noch nicht daran denken, wie Voldemort reagieren könnte.

„Sie sagt, es ist sicher zurückzugehen. Hör mal, wenn Potter und die anderen mich sehen, verhexen sie mich erst, bevor sie Fragen stellen."

„Lass mich gehen und es ihnen erklären", bot Luna an. Sie griff nach dem Portschlüssel.

„Warte!", brüllte Draco, gerade als ihre Hand den metallenen Türknauf berührte.

Nichts passierte. Sie hob den nutzlosen Gegenstand auf und blinzelte ihm mit ihrem Blick an, der ständige Überraschung ausstrahlte.

„Hmmm. Ein Portschlüssel, der nur in eine Richtung geht, anscheinend."

Draco überlegte ernsthaft, sie doch umzubringen.


	12. Portschlüssel

**Kapitel 12 – Portschlüssel**

Hermine erschien im Wohnzimmer der Lovegoods und blickte einen Augenblick lang in die Maske eines Todessers. Der Todesser hastete zur Küche, wo er beinahe mit zwei Menschen zusammenkrachte, die ins Zimmer rasten. Hermine feuerte einen Fluch auf sie ab, doch alle disapparierten auf der Stelle.

Ein Lichtblitz schoss an ihr vorbei. Sie wirbelte herum, um eine weitere schwarzgewandte Person im Korridor stehen zu sehen, der seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete.

„Pass auf!", brüllte sie und verschoss einen Fluch auf die Person. Der Todesser duckte sich und ihr Zauberspruch ließ Splitter vom Türrahmen bersten.

„Achtung!", rief Harry ihr zu und schickte einen Blitz über ihre Schulter, während er brüllte: „Protego!"

Was es auch immer für ein Fluch gewesen war, er prallte ab, doch der Todesser in der Küche hielt nicht inne.

„Stupefy!", gellte Ron, während ein grüner Lichtstrahl seine Haare streifte. Rons Fluch traf den Todesser zur selben Zeit wie der von McGonagall. Der Todesser schrie auf und fiel zurück in die Küche.

Der Todesser draußen lugte wieder um die Ecke, als Hermine ihn mit Expelliarmus entwaffnete. Sein Zauberstab schoss davon und ein wütendes Gebrüll ertönte.

Sie hörten ein seltsames Aufschlaggeräusch aus der Küche, worauf eine bedrohliche Stille folgte. Harry näherte sich vorsichtig dem Durchgang zur Küche und streckte seinen Kopf um die Ecke.

„Sie sind weg!", rief er und rannte los. Hermine knurrte und raste ihm hinterher, gerade rechtzeitig, um ihn aus der Hintertür hasten zu sehen. Wann würde er es endlich lernen, nicht so verdammt waghalsig zu sein?

Sie stoppte an der Veranda, nachdem sie beinahe Harry umgerannt hatte.

„Wo sind sie hingegangen?", fragte er.

„In den Keller!", rief sie. Sie eilten zurück in die Küche und rissen die Tür zum Keller auf, wo sie gedämpfte Geräusche des Disapparierens vernahmen. Harry hastete die Treppe hinunter, Hermine jedoch blieb stehen, da sie spürte, dass es zu spät war.

Harrys Stimme bestätigte es. „Leer. Verfluchte Feiglinge! Nie bleiben sie und kämpfen, es sei denn, sie sind sechs zu eins in Überzahl!"

McGonagall und Ron betraten die Küche, gerade als Harry wieder am Treppenaufgang auftauchte.

„Der da draußen ist geflohen", berichtete McGonagall.

„Aber wo ist Luna?", fragte Ron.

Hermine zog ihre Galleone heraus. Die Zeit der Geheimhaltung war offensichtlich vorbei.

_Devlin? Wo bist du?_

Sie war erleichtert festzustellen, dass Luna und Devlin beide in Sicherheit waren.

„Luna ist bei Devlin", sagte sie zu den anderen nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung über die Münzen. „Anscheinend hatten sie einen Portschlüssel und sind jetzt irgendwo in einer Höhle."

„Wer zur Hölle ist Devlin?", verlangte Ron zu wissen.

„Devlin Whitehorn. Er ist derjenige, der mich über den Anschlag auf meine Eltern gewarnt hat. Das hat er auch bei Luna getan."

„Devlin _Whitehorn?_", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja. Warum?"

„Devlin Whitehorn ist der Gründer der Nimbus Rennbesen Company", erklärte Harry. „Hast du nicht eins der Quidditch- Bücher _gelesen_, die du uns geschenkt hast?"

Hermine errötete. „Naja, nein. Du weißt doch, dass langweilig ich Quidditch finde. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Er kann nicht der _echte_ Devlin Whitehorn sein, oder?"

„Ich bezweifle es", sagte Ron und zuckte die Achseln. „Aber man kann nie wissen, wer alles den Todessern beitritt, nicht wahr? Vielleicht glaubt er an die ganze Reinblüter- Sache. Oder besser _hat geglaubt_, wenn er die Seiten gewechselt hat. Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon in Kontakt mit ihm?"

Hermine konzentrierte sich. „Naja, wir werden schon noch herausfinden, wer er wirklich ist. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es sicher genug ist zurückzukehren."

Sie seufzte, enttäuscht, dass Devlin ebenso gut ein Businessmann mittleren Alters sein könnte. Sie hatte sich ihn als einen jungen, witzigen, ein wenig gequälten Mann vorgestellt, der darum kämpfte, den Banden des Bösen, die ihn umgaben, zu entkommen. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie schüttelte ihre alberne Schwärmerei ab. Er hatte wahrscheinlich wirklich das Gesicht eines Goblins.

Die Münze in ihrer Hand erwärmte sich und sie senkte ihren Blick.

_Kleines Problem. Miss-aus-Versehen-nach-Ravenclaw-gesteckt sagt mir, es ist ein Portschlüssel, der nur in eine Richtung geht. Wir scheinen in dem Loch hier festzustecken, bis wir befreit werden._

Es gab einen Aufruhr im Nebenzimmer. Sie eilten zurück, wo sie Sturgis Podmore und Lunas Vater im Kamin erscheinen sahen.

„Wo ist meine Tochter?", verlangte Mr. Lovegood zu wissen.

„Sie ist in Sicherheit, aber sie steckt in einer Höhle fest. Offensichtlich hat sie einen Portschlüssel benutzt. Hoffentlich können Sie uns sagen, wo sie gelandet sind."

„Wo sie gelandet _sind_?"

„Sie ist bei einem... Freund."

Mr. Lovegood zog betroffen seine Brauen zusammen.

„Nun, das hängt davon ab, welchen Portschlüssel sie benutzt hat, natürlich. Viele von ihnen führen zu Höhlen. Hoffentlich hat sie nicht den benutzt, der sie nach Nepal bringt... bei meinem letzten Besuch ist dort eine Gruppe von Trollen eingezogen..." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nun gut, lasst mich nachsehen. Ich finde schon heraus, welchen sie benutzt hat." Er eilte nach unten.

Hermine schaute hilflos zu den anderen.

McGonagall ging für einen Augenblick nach draußen und kehrte dann wieder zurück.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht an Lupin geschickt. Ich sagte ihm, dass die Gefahr abgewendet worden ist. Nun muss ich wirklich nach Hogwarts. Diese Abstecher lassen mich gehörig hinter meinem Zeitplan herhinken."

„Ich will nicht gehen, bevor ich weiß, dass Luna in Sicherheit ist", sagte Hermine. Und Devlin, fügte sie im Herzen hinzu. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn zu verlassen, so dass er entdeckt und für einen Todesser gehalten wird, selbst wenn er mittleren Alters war und aussah wie ein Goblin. Harry warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, wohl wissend, dass Luna nicht unbedingt Hermines Lieblingsperson war. „Harry, du und Ron, ihr geht mit Professor McGonagall. Ich komme nach. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern, jetzt, da Mr. Lovegood hier ist."

Harry wollte gerade protestieren, als Sturgis Podmore sich zu Wort meldete: „Ich bleibe bei Hermine."

Nach einer weiteren Diskussion disapparierten McGonagall, Harry und Ron nach Hogsmeade.

Mr. Lovegood kehrte aus dem Obergeschoss zurück und trug einen purpurnen Kelch mit goldener Aufschrift auf der Seite.

„Ich habe überall danach gesucht!", stieß er aus. „Das ist ein Souvenir aus – "

„Mr. Lovegood, können wir uns bitte darauf konzentrieren, Luna zu finden? Vielleicht können wir zu allen Höhlen apparieren, die Ihnen einfallen –"

Mr. Lovegood schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Oh nein. Wir apparieren niemals. Schrecklich riskant, diese Art des Reisens. Luna und ich reisen nur mit Portschlüssel oder über das Flohnetzwerk."

Hermine hätte sich beinahe eine Scheibe von Harry abgeschnitten und sich in ihrem Frust an den Haaren gerissen.

„Können Sie sich dann wenigstens daran erinnern, zu welcher Höhle Luna gebracht worden sein könnte? Mit einem Portschlüssel ohne Ausgang vielleicht?"

Mr. Lovegood gab einen summenden Laut von sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ohne Ausgang? Das wäre außerordentlich dumm. Sie haben alle Ausgänge. Nimm diesen hier zum Beispiel – " Er trat einen Schritt vor und hob etwas auf, das aussah wie eine ausgestopfte Wachtel – und verschwand. Hermine starrte die leere Stelle für einen Augenblick an. Dann riss sie sich wirklich an den Haaren, hart.

„Wenn das wieder ein Portschlüssel ist, der nur in eine Richtung geht, schreie ich!"

„Wir sollten lieber hoffen, dass es so einer war", kommentierte Sturgis vom Fenster aus. „Die Todesser sind zurück."

Hermine rannte gerade zur rechten Zeit zu ihm, um mindestens sechs maskierte Todesser im Garten Gestalt annehmen zu sehen. Einer von ihnen erhob seinen Zauberstab zum Haus. Hermine griff nach Sturgis und disapparierte.

Sie fiel auf die Knie, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Seit- an- Seit- Apparieren war schwierig und sie hatte es bereits zweimal an einem Morgen getan. Sturgis half ihr auf die Füße, sagte jedoch nichts. Sein Blick war auf einen Fleck über ihrer Schulter gerichtet. Er trug einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Sie drehte sich widerwillig um, sah aber keinen Todesser. Stattdessen erblickte sie eine träge Rauchspirale, die sich von einem Wirrwarr von geschwärzten Balken empor wand.

„Warum hast du uns hierher gebracht?", fragte Sturgis mit heiserer Stimme.

„Es ist in der Nähe von den Lovegoods. Ich habe nicht weiter gedacht als zu entkommen", flüsterte sie. Ihr wurde schlecht, als sie sah, was dem Fuchsbau zugefügt worden war, dem Ort, der so viele schöne Erinnerungen barg. „Oh Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das getan haben. Zu welchem Zweck nur?"

Sturgis schwieg, doch Hermine kannte die Antwort. Sie wandte sich um, bevor die Tränen zu fließen begannen, und hielt sich an ihrer wachsenden Wut fest.

„Kommen Sie", sagte sie brüsk. „Wir müssen sichergehen, dass Mr. Lovegood nicht zurückkommt. Es ist nicht allzu weit zu laufen."

Sie gingen los. Die Wolken begannen sich zu lichten und die Temperatur war mild. Ein schöner Sommertag kündigte sich an. Hermine war jedoch nicht in der Stimmung, es zu genießen. Sie wollte nur zu den Lovegoods zurückkehren und es selbst mit allen Todessern aufnehmen. Zu Fuß brauchten sie lediglich fünfzehn Minuten zu Lunas Haus, was der Grund für Hermines Ziel gewesen war. Sie fürchtete, dass die Todesser einen Anti- Apparier- Zauber auf das Haus gelegt hätten. Sie und Sturgis wären eingeschlossen gewesen – abgesehen von einem Sortiment von Portschlüsseln, von denen einer zu einem Lager von Höhlentrollen führte.

Auf dem Weg spürte sie, wie sich die Münze auf ihrer Brust erhitzte.

_Du hast doch vor, uns zu finden, richtig?_ fragte Devlin.

_Ja, aber es gab Komplikationen. Die Todesser sind zurückgekommen._

_Um nach mir zu suchen? Wie rührend._

_Eigentlich glaube ich eher, dass sie gehofft haben, Harry Potter zu erwischen._

_Ich weiß, war nur ein Witz. Wenn ich Feuer fangen würde, würden sie Brennholz dazu werfen._

_Ich komme, sobald ich kann, _versprach sie.

Als sie sich dem Haus der Lovegoods näherten, gingen sie außen herum, um einen Blick auf die Vorderseite zu werfen. Glücklicherweise gab es eine große Menge von Gestrüpp, das sie verbarg. Die Todesser liefen im Vordergarten umher. Hermine konnte nirgends ein Zeichen von Mr. Lovegood entdecken. Hoffentlich lag er nicht bereits tot im Haus... Sie schauten zu, wie mehrere von ihnen Lunas Haus in Brand setzten, so wie sie es beim Fuchsbau getan hatten. Sturgis hätte in seinem Zorn beinahe die Deckung aufgegeben, doch Hermine hielt ihn mit einem Zischen zurück.

„Es sind zu viele!"

Die Todesser verschwanden plötzlich. Sie warteten einige Minuten, um sicherzugehen, dass keiner zurückgeblieben war. Dann hasteten sie zum Haus. Schnell ließen sie Wasserfontänen aus ihren Zauberstäben herabregnen und schafften es, die Flammen zu bezähmen, bevor dem Haus zu viel Schaden zugefügt worden war.

Hermine stand Wache, während Sturgis das Haus betrat.

„Keine Spur von ihm. Er kann nicht zurückgekommen sein, sonst hätten wir ihn schon gesehen."

„Das ist eine Erleichterung. Aber wie sollen wir Luna finden?"


	13. Dover

Kapitel 13 – Dover

**Kapitel 13 – Dover **

Draco hatte einen Teil seiner Abneigung gegen Schmutz überwunden. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden mit dem Kopf auf seinen zusammengerollten Todesserroben. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit, indem er verschiedene Kunststücke aus seinem Zauberstab sprühen ließ: Leuchtkäfer, schillernde Blasen, winzige Funken in allen möglichen Farben, die kreuz und quer durch die Höhle flogen, bevor sie in einem Minifeuerwerk zersprangen; ein Schwarm von glitzernden blauen Schmetterlingen, die in Dunstschwaden aufgingen; und einen Schauer von süß riechenden roten Rosen, die nun vergessen auf dem Höhlenboden lagen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", verkündete Luna plötzlich, nach zwei wunderbaren Minuten des Schweigens.

„Nicht über die Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler, hoffe ich doch. Ich habe nämlich genug von ihnen bis zu meinem Lebensende."

„Nein, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass mein Vater niemals einen Portschlüssel nur in eine Richtung einrichten würde. Das würde idiotisch sein."

„Natürlich würde keiner in deiner Familie jemals so idiotisch sein."

Entweder ignorierte oder bemerkte sie den Sarkasmus nicht, als sie auf die Füße kam.

„Genau. Also muss es einen Ausgang geben. Wir müssen ihn nur finden."

Draco rollte sich auf den Bauch, um zuzusehen, wie sie ihren Zauberstab vom Boden aufhob. Sie hatte ihn wie eine Kerze erleuchtet und mit Steinen beschwert, während sie warteten. Nun marschierte sie zu einer Felsenwand und untersuchte sie genau, während sie mit einer Hand über die Oberfläche fuhr.

„Daran hättest du schon vor einer Stunde denken können."

„Das habe ich auch, ehrlich gesagt. Aber du schienst so interessiert an den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern gewesen zu sein. Außerdem hat es Spaß gemacht zuzusehen, wie du das heraufbeschworen hast – wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand so Schreckliches so schöne Schmetterlinge machen kann?"

Für einen Augenblick erwog Draco, ein Nest von giftigen Schlangen heraufzubeschwören, doch er unterdrückte den Drang, indem er mehrere beruhigende Atemzüge einhauchte. Er gratulierte sich selbst für seine Geduld, als sie sagte: „Aha, Hier ist es!"

Eine große Felsengruppe öffnete sich plötzlich und ließ einen willkommenen Schwall von salziger Luft und hellem Sonnenlicht hereinfluten. Draco sprang auf die Füße. Er gesellte sich zu Luna, die auf einer Felsplatte stand und auf den weiten Ozean hinausblickte. Tief unter ihnen krachte eine Welle auf gezackte Felsen und zerbrach zu weißen Schaumkronen. Auf der rechten Seite krümmten sich die Kliffe außer Sichtweite. Zu ihrer linken sahen sie nichts außer einer Felsenwand und einigen Muggle- Schiffen in weiter Entfernung auf dem Wasser. Draco stand dicht am Rand der Felsplatte und sah, auf ein Wunder hoffend, nach oben, um nach einem Pfad, einer Leiter oder sogar einem verwitterten Seil Ausschau zu halten. Wie er erwartete hatte, gab es nichts außer fünfzig Fuß unbezwingbaren Fels.

Draco seufzte und erhob seine Münze. _Granger, ich weiß, wo wir sind._

_Das ist fantastisch!_

_Naja, nicht wirklich. Wir sind auf den White Cliffs von Dover. Und wenn ich sage „auf", dann meine ich das wortwörtlich. Miss Schnarchkackler hat einen Ausgang gefunden. Jetzt sind wir wenigstens draußen. Ich bringe uns zur Spitze und versuche mich dann da zu orientieren._

_Sei vorsichtig._

Draco wusste, dass sie _unsichtbar_ meinte. Wir sollten uns schließlich nicht von irgendwelchen verfluchten Muggle sehen lassen, nicht wahr? Er rief seine Todesserroben herbei und warf sie über. Er blickte zu Luna, die auf die Wellen unter ihr starrte, als ob sie festgenagelt war.

„Ich glaube, ich sehen einen Merclops", sagte sie. Draco wagte nicht weiter nachzufragen.

„Komm her. Ich muss uns zur Spitze apparieren."

Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Himmel, nein! Willst du uns etwa umbringen? Apparieren, also wirklich."

Draco presste seinen Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass seine Zähne knirschten.

„Wie, schlägst du vor, kommen wir dann nach da oben?", fragte er durch seine Zähne hindurch. „Ich habe leider nicht zufällig einen Besen dabei."

„Kannst du keine Flugzauber anwenden? Sogar ich kann das. Nur nicht jetzt. Bin noch minderjährig, weißt du."

Draco fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Er begann nachzuvollziehen, warum Potter so permanent verwirrt wirkte. Wie konnte er täglich mit solchen Leuten zusammenhängen, ohne sie in etwas Schreckliches verwandeln zu müssen?

Er wandte Wingardium Leviosa auf das Mädchen an und hielt ihren Ärmel fest, als sie in Richtung See driftete. Er verzauberte sich anschließend selbst und verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, sie beide gegen den Wind in die richtige Richtung zu dirigieren. Schweiß tropfte an ihm herab, als sie schließlich über grünem Gras schwebten und er den Zauber beendete. Er sah sich mit müden Augen um.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, wo wir sind?", fragte er.

„England?", schlug sie vor.

„Erinnere mich noch mal daran, warum ich dich nicht töten soll."

Wenn sie es wirklich tat, hörte er es nicht, da er sich wieder auf die Galleone konzentrierte.

_Ich sehe eine Menge Grün. Warte, wir sind in einer Senke. Lass mich zur Spitze gehen._

Er wanderte, bis er an der Spitze angelangt war, und blickte sich um. Abgesehen von grenzenlosem Grün erspähte er etwas, das aussah wie ein Pier, der ins Wasser ragte.

Er beschrieb seine Umgebung detailliert.

_In Ordnung, du bis nah genug an Dover, um zu Fuß zu gehen, wenn nötig. Wir treffen uns vor dem Schloss von Dover, unter dem Brückenbogen. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du da angekommen bist. Ich appariere zu dir, sobald du es für sicher genug hältst._

_Ist gut,_ erwiderte Draco, obwohl der Gedanke daran zu laufen beinahe so unerfreulich war wie die Aussicht darauf, Hermine Granger bald seine Identität offenbaren zu müssen.

Sie schafften es zum Schloss von Dover, ohne dass Draco Luna in den Atlantik geschubst hatte, was er als ein Zeugnis schierer Willenskraft ansah.

„Mach dich auf was gefasst", sagte er, als sie den verabredeten Ort erreichten. „Sie wird wahrscheinlich total ausrasten." Er blickte sich um, doch es schienen so gut wie keine Touristen in der Nähe zu sein.

_Wir sind da, _sandte er.

Hermine apparierte hin, nachdem sie sich schnell bei Sturgis dafür entschuldigt hatte, dass er gegen seinen Willen zurückbleiben musste, um auf Mr. Lovegood zu warten. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren, und keuchte ungläubig auf, als sie ein _Expelliarmus!_ vernahm. Ihr Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand. Sie starrte Draco Malfoy mit wachsendem Entsetzen an.

„Du! Was machst _du_ – ?", sie hielt inne, als ihr Blick auf Luna fiel, deren rechte Hand um Malfoys Arm geschlungen war. Lunas Zauberstab lag lässig in ihrer linken Hand. Sie lächelte verträumt. Es war nicht der Anblick von Luna, die sich an Malfoy klammerte, sondern die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht angewidert abschüttelte, was schließlich Hermines geschockten Geist durchbrach. Sie bezweifelte, dass ihr Mund sich noch weiter öffnen konnte, und war einen Augenblick lang nicht fähig, Worte zu finden.

Malfoy verbeugte sich sardonisch und schaffte es, diese Bewegung beleidigend wirken zu lassen.

„Devlin Whitehorn, zu deinen Diensten", sagte er und ließ sein patentiertes gehässiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschen.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das kann einfach nicht sein...", brachte Hermine endlich hervor.

„Sie ist heute ein bisschen langsam", sagte Draco zu Luna, die seufzte und seinen Arm losließ, nachdem sie noch einmal getätschelt hatte.

„Ich hole ihren Zauberstab", bot sie an. „Du kannst es ihr erklären."

Sie entfernte sich summend. Hermine wandte ihren Blick nicht von Malfoy ab.

„In Ordnung, Granger, ich weiß, was du gerade denkst, da du ja so schrecklich misstrauisch und argwöhnisch bist. Frag mich irgendetwas, was nur dein Devlin Whitehorn wissen kann", schlug er vor.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. „Gestern Nacht... habe ich ein paar Fragen gestellt."

„Ziemlich viele sogar. Und ein paar waren sehr persönlich, dafür, dass du sie einem Fremden gestellt hast. Hätte nie gedacht, dass _du_ so dreist bist, aber ich vermute, es stimmt, was man so über Belesene sagt – "

„Die Fragen!", schnauzte sie.

Draco grinste boshaft. Seine Augen schienen wie poliertes Silber zu glänzen. „Du hast gefragt, ob ich irgendwelche Narben habe und ich antwortete, dass ich eine habe auf – "

„Stop, stop, stop! Oh Gott", Hermine hätte keine noch dunklere Gesichtsfarbe annehmen können. Sie war vollkommen gedemütigt. „Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen." Sie hatte ihn geneckt – und sie hatte verdammt noch mal _fantasiert!_ über Draco Malfoy! „Du... _du_ bist verantwortlich für Dumbledores... Warum hast du mir das über meine Eltern gesagt?" Sie spürte, wie sie allmählich die Stimme hob. „Was für einen eigennützigen Grund könntest du haben, mich zu warnen? Und Luna zu retten? Was für eine Art von schrecklichem Plan heckst du aus?"

Draco seufzte und trug einen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie noch niemals bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie konnte ihn nicht ganz einsortieren, bevor er wieder verschwunden war. „Ich wusste, dass das schwierig für dich sein würde, aber ich hab nicht gedacht, dass es unmöglich wäre. Hör mal, würde es dir helfen, wenn ich dir meinen Zauberstab gebe?"

Er trat auf sie zu und hielt ihn ihr, mit dem Griff zu ihr, hin. Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch, während sie sich fragte, was für ein abgekartetes Spiel das war. Sie schnappte sich den Zauberstab beinahe, doch dann bemerkte sie die Anspannung in seinem Kiefer. Seine Finger verkrampften sich leicht, als sie nach dem Stab griff, und sie realisierte, dass es keineswegs ein Trick war – er war wirklich bereit, ihr seinen Zauberstab zu überlassen. Sie zog einen überraschten Atem ein und ergriff das dunkle Holz sanft. Er ließ es los und trat zurück, seine grauen Augen verengt.

„Nun, ich bin dir ausgeliefert", sagte er. „Was willst du jetzt tun?"

Hermine antwortete nicht. Ihr Gehirn ratterte. Sie ging noch einmal jede Unterhaltung durch, die sie in den letzten zwei Tagen mit Devlin – _Draco! – _gehabt hatte. Er war lange genug mit Luna zusammen gewesen, um sie mehrmals beseitigen zu können. Oder um sie zum Hauptquartier der Todesser bringen zu können. Verdammt, sie hatte seinen Arm gehalten, als ob sie beste Freunde wären! Hermine wandte sich um und starrte Luna an, die Hermines Zauberstab geholt hatte und sich nun im Gras mit weit ausgestreckten Armen drehte. Ihr blondes Haar wirbelte um sie herum. Sie taumelte benommen und fiel hin. Hermine seufzte.

„Ich würde ja denken, dass du sie mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt hast, wenn das nicht ein normales Verhalten für Luna wäre", sagte Hermine.

„Willst du etwas über die Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler hören?", entgegnete Draco trocken. „Ich weiß jetzt alles über sie."

Hermine schauderte. „Nein. Wir sollten besser zurückgehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mit dir machen soll. Ich kann dich nicht mit zum Orden nehmen. Selbst wenn ich wollte. Was ich nicht tue. Ich vermute, es wäre eine schlechte Idee für dich dahin zurückzukehren, wo – wo auch immer du warst."

„Und zu erklären versuchen, wo ich die letzten zwei Stunden gewesen bin? Dem Dunklen Lord? Wie wäre es damit, dass du dich mit Vielsafttrank in mich verwandelst und an meiner Stelle dorthin gehst?"

Hermine dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Denkst du, das würde klappen?", fragte sie.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Du ziehst das nicht ernsthaft in Betracht, oder?"

Sie tat es nicht, doch plötzlich überkam sie die Sorge, dass jemand die Gestalt eines Ordensmitglieds annehmen und direkt ins Hauptquartier marschieren könnte. Sie schob diesen Gedanken für spätere Überlegungen beiseite.

„Lass uns Luna nach Hause bringen. Hoffentlich ist ihr Vater von, wohin auch immer er verschwunden ist, zurück."

„Sie will nicht apparieren. Oder Magie benutzen. Oder Dutzende von anderen Dingen."

„Ich weiß. Wir werden ein Muggle- Taxi nehmen müssen."

Draco blickte so entsetzt drein, dass sie tatsächlich laut auflachte.

„Entgegen dem, was du vielleicht denken magst, werden Muggle nicht abfärben oder dich sonst irgendwie verletzen."

„Das sagst _du_."

Sie schaute ihn kritisch an. „Wie auch immer, du kannst wirklich nicht in Todesserroben herummarschieren. Was hast du da drunter an?"

„Versuchst du jetzt schon, mich auszuziehen, Granger? Ich habe doch gerade erst die Seiten gewechselt."

Sie bemühte sich krampfhaft, nicht zu erröten, und war überzeugt, es geschafft zu haben. „Verschone mich mit solchen Frechheiten und lass mich sehen."

Er legte seine Roben ab und ließ enge schwarze Hosen und ein schwarzes Seiden- Shirt zum Vorschein kommen. Mit seinem silber- blonden Haar und seiner blassen Haut sah er wie ein Vampir aus den Träumen jedes Mädchens aus. Das würde nicht durchgehen. Er würde auf Anhieb Dutzende von Gothic- Punk- Mädchen zu Füßen liegen haben.

Luna setzte sich auf und schaute ihnen zu. Hermine rief ihren eigenen Zauberstab herbei. Sie richtete ihn auf Malfoy und verwandelte seine Hose zu Jeans und sein Shirt in ein weißes T- Shirt. Draco sprang zurück.

„Verdammt noch mal! Warn mich doch vor, bevor du mich neu einkleidest! Was zur Hölle ist das?"

Hermine bearbeitete ihre Unterlippen mit den Zähnen. In Muggle- Klamotten sah er sogar noch blendender aus als in der altertümlichen Zaubererkleidung. Jeans passten ihm hervorragend und das T- Shirt ließ ihn aussehen, als ob er an eine Straßenecke mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel gehörte, wo er Mädchen hinterher pfiff und seine nächste Gaunerei plante. Luna kam zurück und schaute neugierig zu, wie Hermine es noch einmal versuchte.

„Was machst du da?", verlangte er zu wissen und keuchte angesichts des Outfits, das sie ihm angelegt hatte. „Verdammter Mist! Nein! Draco Malfoy trägt_ kein Orange! _Niemals. Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Stoff? Hast du es direkt von einer Ziege abgeschält?"

Sie hatte ihm die hässlichsten Kleidungsstücke angezogen, die ihr eingefallen sind – ein orange- braun gemusterter Pullover und Khaki- Hosen. Das Problem war, dass er überhaupt nicht hässlich aussah. Er wirkte vielmehr wie ein sorgenloser Student, der vor kurzem einer Privatschule entlaufen war. Der Typ, der einen in seine Wohnung zum „Lernen" einlud und binnen fünf Sekunden auf dem Schoß sitzen hatte. Ein adretter Engel.

„Mist", grummelte Hermine, während sie zum ersten Mal wahrnahm, wie attraktiv Malfoy wirklich war. Er sah schon immer gut aus, doch seine reine Bösartigkeit hatte sie vollkommen geblendet. Nun glich er einem verfluchten Adonis. Einem irritierten, finster blickenden Adonis. Sogar, wenn er sie wütend anfunkelte, war er schön.

Sie legte ihm abgenutzte schwarze Jeans und ein rotes Shirt an, das aussah, als wäre es von Werwölfen bearbeitet worden. Ein Kettengürtel baumelte von seinen schmalen Hüften. Sie realisierte ihren Fehler, als sogar Luna ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er sah aus wie ein sexy Rockstar. Wann zur Hölle hatte er _Muskel _bekommen? Er sollte doch dünn und schmächtig sein!

„Was versuchst du eigentlich genau zu machen?", fragte Draco kühl.

„Ich versuche dich unauffällig zu machen. Damit die Muggle nicht auf dich aufmerksam werden."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich sein wird", sagte Luna in einem verträumten Tonfall.

„Na schön." Hermine verwandelte seine Kleidung in die ursprüngliche Vampirkluft zurück. „Zieh deinen Umhang wieder an."

Gehorsam legte er seine Roben an. Sie verwandelte sie in einen modernen Trenchcoat und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er zum größten Teil wieder mit Stoff bedeckt war.

Draco untersuchte sein Outfit. „Nicht schlecht, ehrlich gesagt."

„Ja, nun, du siehst aus wie ein internationaler Spion. Aber zumindest sollten jetzt keine Mädchen mehr hinter dir her jagen und dir ihre Telefonnummern zuwerfen. Kommt jetzt."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und steuerte auf die Innenstadt von Dover zu.

„Was ist eine Telefonnummer?", fragte Luna, an Malfoy gewandt. „Ich würde dir meine zuwerfen, wenn ich eine hätte."

Hermine betete inständig für Geduld. Sie wusste, dass sie welche brauchen würde.


	14. Kriechende Parcleps

Auf dem Weg in die Stadt kam Hermine in den Sinn, dass sie eine Nachricht an Sturgis Podmore schicken sollte, realisierte jedoch, dass es auf die übliche Art und Weise ein wenig riskant war

**Kapitel 14 – Kriechende Parcleps**

Auf dem Weg in die Stadt kam Hermine in den Sinn, dass sie eine Nachricht an Sturgis Podmore schicken sollte, realisierte jedoch, dass es auf die übliche Art und Weise zu riskant war. Eigentlich war es unmöglich. Sie würde warten müssen, bis sie zurückgekehrt waren. Sie warf ihren neuen Gefährten einen Seitenblick zu.

„Weißt du, Luna Liebes", sagte sie schmeichelnd. „Es würde wirklich toll sein, wenn wir einfach zu deinem Haus apparieren könnten. Nur dieses eine Mal. Es ist wirklich ganz sicher. Ich bin heute schon zweimal appariert – zweimal mit Passagieren. Und schau mal, mit geht es gut."

Luna schaute sie mit einem abwägenden Blick aus ihren übergroßen Augen an.

„Mein Vater würde ausrasten. Vor allem wenn ich zersplintere oder so."

„Du wirst nicht zersplintern. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Du kannst dich ja selbst in Gefahr bringen, wenn du möchtest. Können wir nicht einfach einen Kamin finden und mit Flohpulver zurück nach Hause reisen?"

„Wie viele Zaubererfamilien kennst du in Dover?", fragte Hermine mit einer Stimme, die an Schreien grenzte. „Sollen wir etwas aufs Geratewohl an die Türen klopfen und fragen, ob sie ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen sind?"

Luna dachte ernsthaft über die Frage nach, obwohl Hermine sie nicht ernst gemeint hatte.

„Das würde wahrscheinlich eine lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber letztendlich würde es funktionieren."

Malfoy hüstelte hinter Hermine, doch es klang verdächtig nach einem versteckten Lachen. Sie warf ihm einen funkelnden Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Wir könnten vielleicht mit einem einfachen Accio- Zauber ein paar Besen holen", schlug er vor.

Hermine unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Schaudern.

„Nein, danke." Sie würde lieber zurück nach Ottery St. Catchpole _laufen _als einen Besen nehmen.

Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Na gut, also ein Muggle- Taxi."

Sie gingen die Straße am Schlosshügel entlang. Hermine machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Telefonzelle. Sie wurde in der Nähe des Pubs Zum weißen Pferd fündig und trat ein, um ein Taxi zu bestellen.

Malfoy kauerte am Straßenrand, um alle Fußgänger zu meiden. Er wirkte, als ob er sich lieber auf die Straße stürzen würde als erlauben, dass einer der Muggle ihn berührte.

„Hörst du wohl auf damit?", zischte Hermine.

Malfoys Augen blitzten. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun."

„Wie oft warst du bis jetzt in einer Muggle- Stadt? Wenn du es immer geschafft hast, Körperkontakt zu vermeiden, kann es nicht sehr oft gewesen sein."

Malfoy erwiderte: „Außer London? Nein, nicht oft. Und noch nie in einer wie diese." Er bewegte sich schnell zur Seite, um der Berührung eines vorbeieilenden Postboten zu entgehen. „Malfoys mischen sich nicht unter Schlamm... Muggle."

„Kein Wunder, dass du so unerträglich eingebildet bist", schnauzte sie. „Wenn du dich vielleicht einmal untermischen´ würdest, würdest du entdecken, dass sie wirkliche Menschen sind und nicht Abfall in menschlicher Haut."

Er zog angesichts ihrer Wortwahl eine Augenbraue hoch und gluckste.

„Abfall in menschlicher Haut. Das gefällt mir. Ich werde es mir merken und das nächste Mal auf Potter anwenden. Ich – " Er stockte, als Hermine aufkeuchte.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry", hauchte sie. „Er wird – "

In diesem Augenblick erschien das Taxi und ersparte Hermine den Rest des Gedankens. Sie ließ Draco und Luna auf der Rückbank einsteigen und setzte sich selbst auf den Beifahrersitz, um dem Fahrer den Weg zu weisen. Und um jeglichen Kontakt mit Malfoy zu vermeiden, gestand sie sich selbst.

Auf der Fahrt schwiegen sie größtenteils, abgesehen von Luna, die beschlossen hatte, ihren Zuhörern alles über Kriechende Parcleps zu erzählen, winzige Kreaturen, die sich in der Nacht in die Träume der Menschen einschlichen und Ideen einpflanzten, normalerweise schelmisch, doch bisweilen einfach nur bösartig, was die Menschen veranlasste, etwas zu tun, das sie sonst nicht tun. Sie deutete stark an, dass Draco unter dem Einfluss von Kriechenden Parcleps gewesen war, als er versucht hatte, Dumbledore zu töten.

Unglücklicherweise war der einzige, der Lunas Ausführungen Beachtung schenkte, der Muggle- Fahrer, dessen Augen größer und größer wurden, während er steuerte, bis Hermine es schaffte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Sie wedelte mit einem Finger neben ihrem Ohr herum und deutete mit einem Daumen über die Schulter, um zu zeigen, dass Luna nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Der Fahrer wirkte erleichtert und lächelte Luna danach nur noch nachsichtig durch den Rückspiegel zu.

Während die Landschaft an ihnen vorbei flog, fragte sich Hermine, was sie mit Malfoy machen sollte. Sie konnte ihn nicht zum Orden nehmen. Sie wagte auch nicht, ihn nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Harry würde ihn in Stücke reißen. Ebenso wie die anderen Lehrer höchstwahrscheinlich. Sie könnte ihn dem Ministerium aushändigen, aber die würden ihn nur in dem Keller einsperren, der im Augenblick als neues Zauberergefängnis diente. Es gab nur einen Ort, der ihr einfiel, obwohl der sich bereits als unsicher herausgestellt hatte.

Sie schafften es nach Ottery St. Catchpole ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und stiegen vor Lunas teilweise verbrannten Haus aus dem Taxi.

Sturgis und Mr. Lovegood eilten herbei, um sie zu begrüßen. Hermine war erleichtert, Mr. Lovegood lebend und heil zu sehen. Draco lungerte am Taxi herum; glücklicherweise, da Sturgis seinen Zauberstab im selben Augenblick, in dem er ihn erblickte, mit einem lauten Aufschrei in die Höhe riss.

„Sturgis, nein!", brüllte Hermine. „Ich werde es dir sofort erklären!"

Der Muggle- Fahrer saß noch immer im Wagen. Hermine lehnte sich zum Fenster hinein, um ihn mit einer Handvoll Muggle- Geld zu bezahlen, das sie in Dover heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Ihr seid 'n interessanter 'aufen", bemerkte er.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich 'offe, dat bekloppte Mädchen kommt wieda in Ordnung."

„Wir kümmern uns schon um sie." Sie gab ihm ein beachtliches Trinkgeld und schickte ihn weg. Sobald das Taxi außer Sichtweite war, wandte sie sich wieder um. Malfoy und Sturgis Podmore stierten sich wie zwei rivalisierende Wölfe an, die im Begriff waren, einander die Kehle auszureißen.

„Könnte ich vielleicht meinen Zauberstab wiederhaben?", fragte Draco.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre", antwortete Hermine. Doch sie zog die Zauberstäbe aus ihrem Shirt heraus, wo sie sie verstaut hatte. Mugglekleidung boten nicht viele Möglichkeiten der Aufbewahrung für Zauberstäbe.

„Was macht er hier?", platzte Sturgis heraus. „Habt ihr ihn gefangen?"

„Nein. Er will uns helfen."

„Uns wobei helfen? Mehr von unseren Mitgliedern umzubringen? Er ist der verdammte Grund – !"

„Ich weiß!" Hermine hob eine Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. „Lasst uns hineingehen. Ich werde es Ihnen erklären."

Sie sandte schnell eine Patronus- Nachricht zu Harry, in der sie erklärte, dass ihnen etwas dazwischen gekommen war und dass sie sich mit ihnen treffen würde, sobald sie konnte. Sie ließ geflissentlich aus zu erwähnen, dass es sich bei dem „etwas" um Draco Malfoy handelte. Sie hatte vor, diese Unterhaltung so lange wie möglich vor sich hin zu schieben.

Im Haus entschieden sie, dass Luna und ihr Vater eine Weile im Büro des Klitterers Unterschlupf finden würden. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass die Todesser dort angreiften, und die Angestellten würden ihnen Schutz gewähren, sollte der Bedarf danach bestehen. Mr. Lovegood sammelte einige Portschlüssel in einen Korb auf, um sie mitzunehmen. Er und Luna verabschiedeten sich, traten ins Feuer und verschwanden in einem roten Wirbelwind.

Hermine hatte einen leisen, doch feurigen Streit mit Sturgis, der eine Menge von dunklen Blicken in Malfoys Richtung und mehrere wütende Gesten beinhaltete. Schließlich gab Sturgis es auf sie zu beschwichtigen, hauptsächlich aufgrund des Fehlens von alternativen Vorschlägen.

„Es ist also entschieden. Ich nehme ihn mit mir, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben, was wir mit ihm machen. Sie können es Lupin erklären. Vielleicht hat er eine bessere Idee."

Sturgis disapparierte mit einem letzten grimmigen Blick zu Malfoy, wütend vor sich hin murmelnd. Hermine seufzte und gesellte sich zu Draco ans Fenster, wo er die ganze Zeit gestanden und vorgegeben hatte, ihre Unterhaltung zu überhören. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig angespannt, jetzt da sie vollkommen allein mit ihm war.

„Willst du mit mir mitkommen?", fragte sie höflich, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass keiner sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, nach seiner Meinung zu fragen.

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

„Du könntest zurück zu deinen Todesser- Freunden gehen."

Seine grauen Augen blitzten sie an.

„Es gibt noch andere Orte, zu denen ich gehen könnte."

Hermine nickte, während sie sich fragte, an was für einen sicheren Ort er gehen könnte. Er könnte wie Karkaroff fliehen, doch den hatten sie auch gefunden, nicht wahr? Einen Augenblick lang erwog sie, ihn einfach gehen zu lassen, und fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, ihn ausfindig zu machen. Draco war auf der Flucht vor beiden Seiten gewesen. Sie lächelte reumütig. Überraschenderweise wollte sie seinen Tod gar nicht. Er hatte ihre Eltern gerettet. Er hatte Luna zurückgebracht. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht töten können. Und als Devlin Whitehorn hatte er mit ihr wie zu einer richtigen Person gesprochen.

„Ich würde gerne, dass du mit mir kommst", bat sie. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sie presste hervor: „Bitte."

„Autsch. Ich wette, dass war körperlich sehr schmerzhaft", sagte er und grinste. „Ich komme mit dir, wo du so nett gebettelt hast."

Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn verrucht an und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Ich fürchte, du wirst die schreckliche Berührung eines Schlammbluts ertragen müssen. Ich versuche, dich dabei nicht zu verletzen."

Sie streckte den Arm aus und presste ihre Hand an die Krümmung seines Kiefers. Ihr Daumen ruhte auf seiner Wange, ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sein seidenes blondes Haar. Sie spürte seinen Puls unter ihrer Handfläche und beobachtete ihn sorgfältig. Seine silbernen Augen bohrten sich in ihre, doch er rührte sich nicht.

Sie leitete den Zauber ein und sie disapparierten.


	15. Landgüter und Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 15 – Landgüter und Erinnerungen **

Tonks murmelte vor sich hin, um Moody zu verärgern. Er bedeutete ihr die ganze Zeit, vollkommen still zu sein. Doch nachdem sie große Entfernungen durch Schlamm, Dornbüsche und zahllose schleimige Kreaturen kriechend zurückgelegt hatte, brauchte sie es, Dampf abzulassen.

„Hätten wir die letzte halbe Meile nicht gehen können?", zischte sie.

Moody schwenkte sein Auge, um sie wütend anzustarren. Überraschenderweise brach er das Schweigen, um sie anzuschnauzen. „Warum marschieren wir nicht einfach dort hoch und klopfen an die Tür?"

„Wohin hoch?", fragte sie.

Moody zeigte nach oben. „Dort. Malfoy Manor. Kannst du es nicht sehen?"

„Ich sehe gar nichts."

Moody nickte. „Sie haben es versteckt. Haben es aber nicht besonders gut gemacht, wenn ich es immer noch sehen kann. Es ist verschwommen, aber noch da."

„Sie haben es versteckt? Du meinst, wie unser Hauptquartier?"

„Jep. Lässt dich fragen, was sie im Einzelnen zu verstecken haben, heh?"

Moody zischte, als sie gerade antworten wollte. „Pscht! Es kommt jemand!" Er zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf.

Ein plumper Todesser in schwarzen Roben wanderte an ihrem Sichtfeld vorbei, doch Moody trug seinen Tarnumhang und Tonks hatte sowohl Haar als auch Haut an ihre Umgebung angepasst. Der Todesser wirkte sowieso mehr gelangweilt als aufmerksam.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihre Aushilfen gut bezahlen", bemerkte sie.

„Gut für uns. Lass uns näher rangehen. Vielleicht kann ich hineinsehen."

Tonks seufzte und folgte ihm, als er weiter durch den Schlamm kroch.

Sie beobachteten das Landgut für eine lange Zeit. Schließlich stieß Moody einen Seufzer aus. Er sprach so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Nichts. Ich weiß, dass sie da drin sind, aber der Zauber lässt alles verschwimmen. Es sei denn ein Todesser kommt aus der Vordertür, ansonsten werden wir sie nicht sehen. Lass uns zurückgehen."

Sie erstarrten, als eine plötzliche Bewegung ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Mehrere Todesser huschten umher. Als sie einen zentralen Punkt erreichten, verschwanden sie aus Tonks Sichtfeld. Sie nahm an, dass das die Vordertür zum Malfoy Manor war.

„Es ist was passiert. Meinst du, sie haben einen Anti- Apparier- Zauber über dem Haus?"

„Warum fragst du? Hast du vor, da rein zu apparieren und nachzufragen, was los ist?"

Tonks' Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie erwog, Moody mit dem dreckverkrusteten Stein auf dem Boden auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Ich hab ja nur gefragt."

Moody grunzte. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie würden nicht wollen, dass man sie auf dem Grundstück rein- und rausapparieren sieht. Ist besser für sie, drinnen zu apparieren. Bringt _uns_ aber nichts."

Tonks schwieg.

„Denk noch nicht einmal daran. Wenn ich dich da reingehen lasse, wird Lupin mein heiles Auge auf einem Teller serviert haben wollen. Außerdem könntest du jemandem von gegenüberstehen, als den du dich grad ausgibst. Und du bist noch nie dort gewesen, also müsstest du blindlings reingehen."

Tonks seufzte, sich wohl bewusst, dass Moody Recht hatte. Es war nur hart zu wissen, dass sie so nah an etwas sind, das ihnen allen helfen könnte. Was, wenn Du- weißt- schon- wer da drinnen ist? Was brachte es, ein Metamorphmagus zu sein, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht ausspielen konnte?

„Wir können nur vermuten, dass sie dort sind. Wir müssen den richtigen Augenblick abpassen", flüsterte Moody.

Sie warteten noch eine Weile, doch die Todesser kehrten nicht zurück. Tonks war es leid, den richtigen Moment abwarten zu müssen. Sie wollte ein paar Todesser- Schädel einschlagen.

„Wir müssen mit Fred und George reden. Jemand muss Zaubererkameras zur Beobachtung erfinden."

Das wäre so viel besser als durch den Schlamm zu kriechen, um ein unsichtbares Haus zu beobachten.

* * *

Harry, Ron und Professor McGonagall hielten am Eberskopf für ein Butterbier, da McGonagall eine Nachricht an den Wirt hatte. Harry und Ron ließen sich auf Stühle fallen, während McGonagall leise mit dem bärtigen Wirt sprach, der ihnen immer wieder seltsame Blicke zuwarf. John Williamson, ein Auror, der erst vor kurzem dem Orden beigetreten war, saß in einer Ecke, trinkend und eine Schriftrolle untersuchend. Als sie ein paar Minuten später aufbrachen, gesellte sich Williamson zu ihnen, sobald sie außer Sichtweite des Eberkopfs waren.

Er marschierte an der Spitze als eine erweiterte Wache. Sein langer Pferdeschwanz schwang mit jedem Schritt hin und her. Er trug immer noch die roten Roben, die er bevorzugte, obwohl es eine seltsame Wahl für einen geheimen Auror zu sein schien.

Das Wetter war perfekt für einen Spaziergang. Harry erwartete halb, dass irgendetwas auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts geschehen würde, obwohl es unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Feind seinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort kannte. Er stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als sie die Tore erreichten und McGonagall sie mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs öffnete. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Snape ihn hereingelassen hatte, nachdem Malfoy ihn im Hogwarts- Express überlistet hatte, und fragte sich, was sie unternommen hatten, um Snapes Rückkehr zu verhindern.

Er wollte nachfragen, wurde jedoch von einer schrecklichen Erinnerung heimgesucht. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Snape verflucht hatte, während er mehr Wut verspürte als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, wie er einen Fluch nach dem anderen verfeuert und zusehen musste, wie sie abgeblockt wurden. Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn. Er hätte Snape aufhalten müssen. Er hätte zumindest Dumbledores Mörder gefangen nehmen müssen. Wie hatte er nur erlauben können, dass Snape entkommen war?

Harry warf einen Blick zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber und war froh, Anzeichen von Reparaturen erkennen zu können. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, sobald die Zeit es zuließ, bei Hagrid vorbeizuschauen.

Sie gingen McGonagall hinterher zum Schloss hinauf. Williamson verließ sie an den Schultoren, nachdem er versprochen hatte, noch einmal vorbeizukommen, bevor er zum Ministerium aufbrach. Im Gebäude hallten ihre Schritte leer wieder.

„Es ist ganz schön unheimlich, wenn niemand hier ist", sagte Ron flüsternd.

„Stimmt. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob wir wieder nachts herumschleichen, nur dass es jetzt tags ist."

„Ich nehme an, dass ihr Jungen während eures Aufenthalts im Gryffindor- Turm bleiben wollt?", fragte McGonagall. Harry nickte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, woanders zu wohnen, auch wenn es seltsam dort allein wäre.

„Lupin schickt eure Sachen nach."

Die Jungen folgten ihr zum Büro des Schulleiters. Harry bemühte sich, nicht an all die Gelegenheiten zu denken, bei denen er hier gewesen war, um Dumbledore zu sehen. bemerkte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass das Büro selbst sich nur wenig verändert hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es leichter zu ertragen. Mehrere Gegenstände waren weggeräumt worden, Fawkes' Käfig eingeschlossen. Eine große Blumenvase besetzte nun eine Ecke des Tisches.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde augenblicklich von dem neuesten Portrait an der Wand angezogen. Ihm blitzten Dumbledores Augen entgegen.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte das Bild freundlich.

„Hallo", flüsterte Harry.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich. Ah. Da kommt sie."

Durch das offene Fenster schwebte Fawkes mit rotem Flügelschlagen herein. Er hielt vor Harry inne und ließ eine kleine Pergamentrolle fallen. Harry fing sie auf und der Phönix flog wieder hinaus. Harry ging zum Fenster, setzte sich und zerbrach das Wachssiegel.

_Lieber Harry, wenn du diese Schriftrolle liest, bedeutet es, dass ich endgültig aufgebrochen bin, um das letzte Mysterium zu erforschen. Ich habe nicht gewünscht, dich so früh und so schrecklich unvorbereitet zu verlassen. Doch vielleicht wird dies meine mangelnde Voraussicht und meine Weigerung wiedergutmachen, dir die notwendigen Hilfsmittel für den schwierigen Weg, der vor dir liegt, zu geben. Leider ist die einzige Hilfe, mit der ich dir zur Seite stehen kann, nur wenig mehr als Wissen und Spekulation. Ich hinterlasse dir mein Denkarium, das du sicherlich aufsuchen wirst, sobald du dich bereit fühlst. Mehrere wichtige Erinnerungen liegen bereit für dich. Sie sind größtenteils in chronologischer Reihenfolge geordnet, beginnend mit jenem schicksalhaften Tag im Oktober. Jene Erinnerung gehört nicht mir und es wird schwer zu ertragen sein. Doch ich weiß, dass du stark genug bist, diese grässliche Last zu ertragen, mit der du versehen wurdest. Ich werde dir auf jede nur mögliche Art behilflich sein, auch wenn ich mich nun jenseits des Schleiers befinde. Hochachtungsvoll, Albus Dumbledore. _

Wortlos reichte Harry Ron die Schriftrolle. Er stand auf und ging zu dem Schrank, in dem Dumbledore sein Denkarium aufbewahrt hatte. Auf einem Regal darüber standen mehrere Reihen von silbrigen Phiolen. Das erste Gefäß trug die Aufschrift: _Sirius Black. Godrics Hollow (Oktober, 1981) _Harry schloss die Augen und dachte über Dumbledores Worte nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich stark genug war, diese besondere Erinnerung zu bewältigen. Plötzlich verstand er, aus welchem Grund Dumbledore sie zurückgehalten hatte.

Er ergriff die Phiole und nahm das Denkarium von seinem Ruheplatz.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie es jetzt tun möchten, Potter?", fragte McGonagall angespannt. Er wollte es überhaupt niemals tun.

„Ja."

Er stellte das Denkarium auf den Fensterplatz, um Professor McGonagall aus dem Weg zu sein, während sie sich mit ihren Briefen beschäftigte. Harry blickte Ron an.

„Du musst nicht bleiben... es sei denn, du willst mitkommen?"

Er hoffte halb, dass Ron ablehnen würde, da die Erinnerung Harry auf einer solch persönlichen Ebene treffen würde, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er einen Zeugen wollte. Aber Ron hatte ihm bisher bei jeder Widrigkeit beigestanden. Es wäre nicht fair, ihn nun auszuschließen.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Ron. „Zu schade, dass Hermine nicht hier ist. Sie könnte etwas bemerken, das wir übersehen. Du weißt ja, wie sie ist. Ich werde versuchen, aufmerksam zu sein. Für Hinweise, weißt du?"

Harry nickte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

„Also los." Er entkorkte die Phiole und ließ die Erinnerung ins Becken wirbeln. Er und Ron senkten ihre Köpfe und... traten in die Vergangenheit ein.

Sie fanden sich auf einem kleinen Landgut wieder. Auf einer bequem aussehenden Couch saßen die beiden Menschen, die Harry um jeden vorstellbaren Preis erreichen und berühren wollte, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick. Sein Vater sah genauso aus wie im Spiegel Nerhegeb, nur sehr viel wirklicher. Er wirkte entspannt und hatte einen Arm um Lily gelegt, während der andere mit seinem Zauberstab in einem beruhigenden Rhythmus auf das Sitzkissen klopfte. Harry ging vorwärts und kniete sich vor seine Eltern, um sie besser sehen zu können. Lily saß neben James, ihre eine Hand ruhte auf seinem Knie. Die andere hielt ein Kleinkind, auf das sie zärtlich hinablächelte. Harry zwang sich, seine Augen von seiner Mutter abzuwenden, um in sein eigenes Angesicht zu schauen. Baby Harry gurrte und zerrte an einer Strähne von Lilys rotem Haar. Sein eigenes schwarzes Haar war sogar damals zerzaust gewesen.

„Lasst es uns hinter uns bringen", erklang eine vertraute Stimme hinter Harry. Er drehte sich um und sah zwei andere Personen in der Nähe sitzen. Sirius hatte vor Azkaban unerhört attraktiv ausgesehen, bemerkte Harry. Sein schwarzes Haar lag geschmeidig wie der Flügel eines Raben an seinem Kopf. Nur eine einzelne Strähne hing über seiner Stirn und verdeckte ein Auge. Harry konnte wetten, dass Hunderte von Frauen darum kämpfen würden, diese Haarsträhne wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zu streichen. Sein gemeißeltes Gesicht wirkte ernst, doch seine dunklen Augen glommen in immerwährender Belustigung, so anders und so viel sorgloser als der Sirius, den Harry gekannt hatte.

Neben seinem Paten saß Peter Pettigrew, gut gepflegt, doch ein wenig nervös. Er kauerte unbehaglich auf dem Rand seines Stuhles, als ob er jeden Moment aus dem Zimmer laufen wollte. Harry wünschte mit aller Kraft, dass Peter in diesem Augenblick echt werden könnte. Harry hätte es gleich beendet, bevor es überhaupt begann.

„Bist du dir sicher, Sirius?", fragte Peter angespannt. „Ich finde immer noch, dass _du_ der Geheimniswahrer sein solltest, nicht ich."

Seine Augen flehten Sirius an. Er bettelte geradezu, nicht mit dem Wissen anvertraut zu werden. _Hör auf ihn,_ dachte Harry verzweifelt. _Er will euch nicht verraten, aber er weiß, dass er es tun wird. _Schweißperlen standen auf Pettigrews Stirn und seine Nase zuckte unentwegt.

„Unsinn", erwiderte Sirius, ein Anblick reiner Zuversicht. „Sie werden dich nicht verdächtigen, Peter. Es ist ein perfekter Plan. Wenn sie irgendjemanden verfolgen, dann mich. Und so werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, ihnen etwas zu verraten."

„Hoffen wir nur, dass es niemals so weit kommt", sagte Lily besorgt.

Sirius lachte, ein bellender Laut, der weit weniger barsch klang als Harry es gewohnt war. Ein Laut, den er nie wieder hören würde. Der Klang zerbrach ihm das Herz.

„Natürlich werden sie mich nie kriegen. Ich bin viel zu durchtrieben dafür. Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Wir müssen schließlich Harry beschützen."

James seufzte. „Wenn Harry nicht wäre, würden wir überhaupt nicht hier sein. Wir wären da draußen und würden mit euch kämpfen."

Harry wandte sich um und sah, wie die grünen Augen seiner Mutter ihn anfunkelten.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du es bereust, James", schnauzte sie ihn an und entfernt ihre Hand von seinem Knie. James hob lachend eine Hand.

„Ganz ruhig, Mrs. Potter! Denk noch nicht einmal daran! Ich bin verrückt nach Harry. Ich hasse es einfach nur, mich hier wie ein Angsthase verstecken zu müssen."

„Wir verstecken uns nicht wie Angsthasen. Es gibt nichts, das uns davon abhält, da raus zu marschieren und uns mit den anderen umbringen zu lassen. Es ist einfach eine Vorkehrung, um Harry zu schützen, wenn wir hier sind. Außerdem gehst du nächste Woche doch wieder zurück zur Arbeit."

„Können wir jetzt weitermachen?", unterbrach Sirius ungeduldig.

Ohne weitere Umstände wurde Baby Harry in Sirius ausgestreckte Arme gelegt. Der schüttelte und kitzelte das Kind fröhlich und schnitt Grimassen, während die anderen drei sich feierlich bei den Händen nahmen. Harry schenkte dem Ritus kaum Aufmerksamkeit, als seine Mutter den Zauber verrichtete, der ihr Schicksal besiegelte. Er wollte es nicht mit ansehen.

Als es vollendet war, sagte James: „In Ordnung, Geheimniswahrer Pettigrew. Verrate Sirius das Geheimnis, damit er kommen und gehen kann, wann er will."

Peter gab Sirius gehorsam den Aufenthaltsort der Potter- Familie bekannt. Dann fragte er: „Soll ich es Remus erzählen?"

Sirius und James warfen sich über Peters Kopf hinweg einen Blick zu.

„Noch nicht, Peter. Noch nicht", sagte Sirius sacht.

Harry blickte zu Ron, dessen Gesicht Erschütterung zeigte. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort. Harry dachte schon, dass die Erinnerung zu Ende sei, doch die Szenerie verschwamm und wurde von einer anderen abgelöst.

Sirius öffnete gerade die Tür zu einer kleinen, unaufgeräumten Wohnung. In der Hand trug er eine Kiste.

„Peter! Ich habe dir Essen mitgebracht." Er schob einen Kleiderhaufen mit dem Fuß zur Seite und setzte die Kiste auf einem Tisch ab. „Verdammt, du könntest auch bequem in einem Abwasserrohr mit den anderen Ratten leben, oder? Peter?"

Sirius erstarrte plötzlich. Harry spürte, wie sich sein Herz mit dem seines Paten zusammen verkrampfte.

Sirius rief nochmals Peters Namen, während sein Gesicht blankes Entsetzen widerspiegelte, bevor er herumwirbelte und aus der Tür polterte.

Die Szene verschwamm erneut und Harry keuchte auf. Er und Ron flogen durch die Luft, obwohl Harry keinen Wind an sich vorbeifegen spüren konnte. Sie flogen neben Sirius, der durch die dunkle Nacht flog, während er sein fliegendes Motorrad bis zur Grenze antrieb. Schließlich landete das Gefährt auf der Straße und kam schlitternd zum Stehen. Aber Sirius war bereits abgesprungen und rannte schon auf das zerstörte Haus zu, bevor das Motorrad überhaupt den Boden berührt hatte.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein", hörte Harry Sirius stöhnen, während er neben ihm herlief. Hagrid stand am Rand der Ruine, ein kleines Bündel im Arm. Sirius raste an ihm vorbei zu einem dunklen Schatten in der Nähe, der das Überbleibsel der Vordertür darstellte. Sirius warf sich neben dem Leichnam von Harrys Vater zu Boden und packte den Körper bei den Schultern. James dunkler Kopf hing leblos herab. Sirius presste eine Hand an seinen Hals, um ihn zu stützen, doch vergeblich.

Harry spürte, wie Tränen aus seinen eigenen Augen zu fließen begannen, während er zusah, wie Sirius James an seine Brust drückte und in schierer Qual schluchzte, noch immer Worte der Verleugnung vor sich hin murmelnd, als ob der Sprechgesang alles wieder rückgängig machen könnte. Sirius saß eine ganze Weile so, sich hin und her wiegend, da, bis Hagrid sich leise hinter ihm räusperte. Sirius legte James sanft auf den Boden zurück und stand auf. Sein Gesicht glich gemeißeltem Marmor.

„Wo ist Lily?", fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Da im Schutt", gab Hagrid zu. „Nich'... Geh nich' rein, Sirius. Is' zu spät."

Sirius blickte auf den Trümmerhaufen, den Harry erst heute Morgen besucht hatte. Harry betete, dass Sirius auf Hagrid hörte. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht so sehen... Sirius zog einen Atem ein, schien jedoch seine Fassung wiedererlangt zu haben, als er sich zu Hagrid umdrehte und das Bündel in Hagrids riesigen Händen bemerkte.

„Ist das Harry? Lebt er?"

„Jep. Weiß nich' warum. Hat 'nen schlimmen Schnitt aufm Kopf, hier."

„Kann ich ihn haben?", fragte Sirius und seine Stimme brach. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf und umklammerte das Baby krampfhaft. Das Kind wimmerte, gab aber keinen anderen Laut von sich.

„Nee, Dumbledore hat mir 'nen strengen Befehl erteilt. Soll Harry zu 'nem sichren Ort bringen, bis er sagt, dass wir rauskommen solln."

„Aber, ich bin sein Pate! Ich bin alles, was Harry noch hat!"

Hagrids Gesicht war entschlossen. „Das kannste mit Dumbledore ausmachen, aber Harry kommt mit mir."

Für einen Augenblick wirkte Sirius eines wertvollen Besitzes beraubt und Harry befürchtete schon, dass er wieder zusammenbrechen könnte. Harry fühlte sich jedenfalls danach. Dann kroch ein schrecklicher Ausdruck über Sirius Gesichtszüge, eine eiskalte Wut, die das Funkeln bloßer Freude in seinen Augen gänzlich zerstörte. Harry schmerzte es danach, diese Veränderung wieder verschwinden zu sehen, wohl wissend, dass der Sirius, der jeden Augenblick seines Lebens in vollen Zügen ausgekostet hatte, für immer verloren und durch einen rachedurstigen Geist ersetzt worden war, der sich nie einem Moment des Friedens hingeben würde. Nie wieder, bis ein steinerner Bogengang ihn zu jenen zurückführte, die er liebte.

„_Peter_", knurrte Sirius, so dumpf, dass Harry bezweifelte, dass Hagrid ihn gehört hatte. Sirius streckte seinen Arm aus und berührte sanft Baby Harrys Kopf. Dann ging er an Hagrid vorbei, fort von der Ruine.

„Sirius! Wo gehste hin?"

„Du kannst mein Motorrad haben, Hagrid", rief Sirius zurück. „Ich brauche es nicht mehr."

Nebelschwaden wirbelten umher und Harry fand sich neben Ron vor dem Denkarium sitzend wieder. Rons Wangen glänzten feucht von Tränen, ebenso wie die von Harry.

„Ich gehe spazieren", sagte Harry zackig. Er verließ das Schulleiterbüro und ließ sich in eine leere Wandnische sinken. Er weinte, bis er keine Tränen zum Vergießen mehr übrig hatte.


	16. Zauber und Botschaften

**Kapitel 16 – Zauber und Botschaften**

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er alleine mit seiner Trauer dasaß. Doch schließlich stand er auf und wanderte ziellos umher, bis er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wiederfand. Ron war bereits dort und spielte gegen sich selbst Zauberschach.

„Das war brutal", sagte Ron nach einer leisen Begrüßung. Harry nickte und Ron fuhr fort: „Ich habe nachgedacht. Woher wusste Dumbledore, dass er Hagrid nach Godrics Hollow schicken sollte? Sirius hätte eigentlich als erster dort sein müssen. Er war es schließlich, der entdeckte hatte, dass Wurmschwanz verschwunden war und dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wer hat es also Dumbledore verraten?"

Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und wollte etwas tun, was ihn von der schrecklichen Erinnerung ablenkte. Ron hatte aber Recht. Es war eine berechtigte Frage. Unglücklicherweise waren die einzigen beiden Personen, die sie hätten beantworten können, von ihnen gegangen.

„Pettigrew muss es jemand anderem erzählt haben", sagte Harry. „Noch jemand hatte dabei zugeschaut."

„Sie müssen wohl gerade aufgebrochen sein, als Du- weißt- schon- wer ankam. Sie blieben nicht, um zu helfen."

Harry dachte über diesen Gedanken nach und bekam plötzlich ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl über die Identität des Informanten.

„Es war Snape", sagte er mit Bestimmtheit. „Wurmschwanz hat es ihm wahrscheinlich noch vor Voldemort erzählt. Der schmierige Kerl hat wahrscheinlich alles mit angesehen. Er hätte aber keinen Finger gerührt, um es zu stoppen, nicht wahr? So wie er meinen Dad gehasst hat." Harry lächelte höhnisch. „Er hat wahrscheinlich gejubelt, bis es schief gegangen ist und sein großer Meister sich in Luft aufgelöst hat. Da ist er mit einer Warnung zu Dumbledore gerannt. Ich wette, er klang _so betrübt_ darüber, dass er nichts tun konnte, um sie zu retten." Harry rammte eine Faust auf das Schachbrett, so dass die Figuren zu allen Seiten hin das Weite suchten. „Wie konnte Dumbledore ihm nur glauben?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht finden wir das in einer anderen Erinnerung, die er für dich aufgehoben hat, heraus. Aber doch hoffentlich nicht jetzt gleich."

„Nein, nicht jetzt", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich hab genug für einen Tag, denke ich."

„Lass uns etwas zu essen aus der Küche klauen. Ich verhungere."

* * *

In der Küche war es seltsam ruhig, da nur sehr wenige Hauselfen zugange waren, um das nur spärliche Lehrerkollegium zu versorgen. Harry fragte sich, was die Hauselfen die restliche Zeit über taten. Gab es einen Erholungsraum für sie? Konnten sie sich freinehmen? Es waren jedoch genug Hauselfen anwesend, so dass Harry und Ron sogleich mit mehr Essen beladen wurden, als sie tragen konnten. Harry würde gerne wissen, wo Dobby hingegangen war. Vielleicht hatte Lupin ihn auf eine geheime Mission geschickt.

„Hallo! Schön, euch hier zu treffen."

Harry lächelte bei dem Anblick von Fred und George Weasley, die in die Küche schlenderten, als ob es ein alltägliches Ereignis wäre.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", nuschelte Ron durch die Kekse hindurch, die er sich gerade in den Mund gestopft hatte.

„Wir haben gehört, dass Harry hier ist", sagte George.

„Also dachten wir uns, dass wir mal vorbeischauen", fuhr Fred fort.

„Wir haben ein paar neue Tricks."

„Extra für dich entwickelt, Harry."

„Wie seid ihr hergekommen?", wollte Harry wissen

„Sind durch den Tunnel von Hogsmeade gekommen."

„Du weißt doch, dass sie uns nicht fernhalten können."

Die Weasley- Zwillinge gesellten sich zu Harry und Ron zum Festessen und führten sie anschließend in einen leeren Zauberkunst- Klassenraum.

„Das passt sogar", bemerkte George, während er sich umsah.

„Jep, die meisten unserer Zauber gehören zu Zauberkunst."

„Harry, erinnerst du dich, wie du gesagt hast, dass es toll wäre, die Kanarienkremschnitten als Zauber benutzen zu können?"

„Nun, das hat uns zum Nachdenken gebracht. Normalerweise übertragen wir unsere Zauber auf Gegenstände, wie die Kanarienkremschnitten oder die Schildhüte. Aber es war echt nicht so schwer, sie umzufunktionieren."

„Es bedarf ein wenig mehr Mühe, aber dafür nicht so viel Gewandtheit."

„Der hier zum Beispiel." Fred richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron. „Aviana!"

Ron verwandelte sich sofort in einen gelben Kanarienvogel, der wütend zwitscherte, während er um die Köpfe der Zwillinge herumflatterte und nach ihnen pickte. Fred wedelte ihn zur Seite und beendete den Zauber.

„Das war nicht lustig!", schnauzte Ron, als er wieder er selbst war.

„Natürlich können sie immer noch herumfliegen und dich als Vogel pieken. Außerdem hält der Zauber nicht sehr lange. Nur ein paar Minuten", erklärte George.

„Der hier ist viel effektiver", sagte Fred. Ron warf eine Hand in die Höhe, um den nächsten Zauber abzuwehren, wurde jedoch in einer riesigen Blase eingeschlossen. Er entspannte sich, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihm nichts zuleide tat. Doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick und er klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Blase. Sie zerplatzte nicht. Für Harry sah sie aus wie Plexiglas.

„Ich hoffe, er feuert keinen Fluch da drinnen ab", kommentierte George.

„Ja, es würde nur von den Wänden abprallen. Das Ding ist fast undurchdringbar."

„Letztendlich würde, wer auch immer da drin ist, aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel elendig krepieren."

Fred sprach den Gegenzauber aus und die Blase verschwand geräuschlos.

„Zumindest hat der nicht wehgetan", murrte Ron. „Ist aber heiß da drin."

„Der nächste hat noch nicht ganz die Grenze zu den Dunklen Künsten überschritten..."

„Aber er steht direkt daneben. Vielleicht mit einem Zeh darüber."

„Offen gesagt würde Mum ausflippen, wenn sie wüsste, wo wir viele unserer Ideen herhaben. Wir haben ziemlich viele Bücher von der Verbotenen Abteilung mitgehen lassen, als wir hier waren."

„Leuten ein blaues Auge verpassen, sie zum Umkippen und zum Kotzen zu bringen ist schließlich nicht gerade, was man nette Zauberei nennen würde."

„Aber unsere Zauber hinterlassen keinen langfristigen Schaden", erklärte Fred und wedelte wieder mit seinem Zauberstab in Rons Richtung. „Caecus!"

„Hey! Hey, ich sehe nichts mehr!" Rons Hände fuchtelten wie wahnsinnig vor seinen Augen herum. Seine Stimme klang hoch und panisch.

„Reg dich ab, kleiner Bruder", beruhigte George. „Wir kennen den Gegenfluch."

„Das war einer der Gruseligen", sagte Fred.

„Jep, Fred war drei Tage lang blind, bis ich den richtigen Zauber gefunden hab, der es wieder rückgängig gemacht hat. Ich musste uns beide spielen, wenn Mum uns besuchen kam. Es war echt anstrengend."

„Mach es weg!", brüllte Ron.

„Aspicas", sagte George gnädig und Ron seufzte erleichtert, bevor er die Zwillinge wütend anfunkelte.

„Hört gefälligst auf, mich als Versuchskaninchen zu missbrauchen!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben sie ganz oft an uns geübt. Jetzt bringen wir sie euch bei."

Die Zwillinge zeigten Harry und Ron die Funktionsweise der drei Zauber und sie übten sie aneinander den ganzen Nachmittag über. Harry war erfreut, einige neue Zaubersprüche auf Lager zu haben, die die Todesser nicht kannten.

„Wir sollten besser zum Laden zurückgehen", sagte Fred schließlich.

„Wir haben zwar gute Angestellte, aber sie kennen unser Geschäft nicht so gut wie wir."

„Wir kommen bald zurück und zeigen euch ein paar mehr, Harry. Übt diese weiterhin."

Die Zwillinge machten sich auf den Weg.

„Lass uns unseren Sumpf besuchen, bevor wir gehen."

„Gute Idee. Wir sollten auch Peeves Hallo´ sagen."

„Irgendwie vermisse ich das alte Haus, du nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich. Nee."

Ihre Stimmen verklangen allmählich, während sie sich entfernten.

Harry blickte zu Ron. „Ich würde sagen, das war ein produktiver Tag."

Ron nickte und gähnte. „Produktiv und anstrengend. Ich gehe noch einmal in die Küche und dann ins Bett."

„Gute Idee. Erinnere mich daran, Hedwig zu Hermine zu schicken."

„Okay. Was zur Hölle treibt sie überhaupt? Sie sollte eigentlich hier sein."

* * *

Hermine ließ Draco los, sobald sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Sie lehnte sich nah zu ihm heran, als ob sie sein Gesicht untersuchen wollte.

„Was ist?", fragte er mit verengten Augen.

„Interessant. Kein Blut, keine Beulen, noch nicht einmal ein Kratzer. Du scheinst die Berührung von einem Schlammblut vollkommen unbeschadet überstanden zu haben."

Er blickte sie finster an.

„Du hast mich schon zuvor berührt." An genau der gleichen Stelle, wenn er es recht bedachte. Aber definitiv nicht so sanft.

Sie trat wieder weg und lachte bei der Erinnerung daran. „Stimmt. Das hast du nicht unbeschadet überstanden."

„Kein Grund, so selbstzufrieden zu sein."

Er betrachtete die Umgebung. „Dein Muggle- Haus? Ich hätte selbst hierher apparieren können, weißt du. _Wenn_ jemand meinen Zauberstab zurückgeben würde", fügte er spitz hinzu.

Sie hielt beide Zauberstäbe in die Höhe und wackelte mit ihnen in der Luft herum, bevor sie sie zurück in ihre hintere Hosentasche steckte. Er wollte ihr nicht die Genugtuung gewähren zu sehen, wie wütend er war. „Ist das der beste Aufbewahrungsort, der dir in den Sinn gekommen ist?"

„Meinst du, die Todesser werden sehr bald zurückkommen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie werden andere Zielpersonen gefunden haben."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. „Du hast Recht. Mist, ich bin heute soviel herumgelaufen, dass ich nicht einmal daran gedacht habe... Oh nein! Neville! Wenn sie hinter Luna her waren, könnte er der nächste sein. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo er wohnt. Sonst würde ich ihn warnen gehen."

Sie starrte Draco an, als ob es alles seine Schuld wäre. „Weißt du, die Zaubererwelt könnte was von den Muggle lernen, was die Kommunikation angeht." Sie deutete auf den Hörer des Telefons in der Nähe. „Damit kann ich jeden Muggle- Haushalt auf der Welt erreichen." Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Kamin. Ein weißer Lichtblitz sprang von der Spitze und verschwand im Schornstein. Sie schnalzte die Zunge.

„Nun, das wird einige Zeit dauern, aber es ist das Beste, das ich im Moment tun kann. Hast du Hunger?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging sie in die Küche und wühlte in den Schränken herum. Er beobachtete sie verstohlen, während er vorgab, all die Merkwürdigkeiten in der Küche zu betrachten. Hermine war ein Mädchen voller Energie, wie er zugeben musste. Sie huschte von Schrank zu Schrank. Draco versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er sie jemals in Muggle- Kleidung gesehen hatte. Wenn ja, erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran. Was sie nun anhatte, war ebenfalls nicht gerade einprägsam. Sie trug eine enge blassblaue Jeans und ein schlichtes weißes Shirt mit kurzen Ärmeln. Auf der Brust prangte in pinken Buchstaben ein seltsames Wort. Draco hatte es schon in Dover untersucht, während sie entschlossen seine Kleidung verwandelt hatte. Dort stand ADIDAS. Er würde gerne wissen, was das wohl heißen mochte.

Hermine strich abwesend ihre Haare über die Schulter. Draco bemerkte, dass sie nicht länger als „buschig" klassifiziert werden konnten. Ihr Haar fiel noch immer in wilden Locken herab, doch nun waren sie etwas gezähmter. Weniger gekräuselt, sondern eher gekringelt. Die Haarspitzen erreichten beinahe ihre Hüfte. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass ihr Haar ziemlich hübsch ist. Eigentlich war _sie_ ziemlich... Draco verscheuchte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Nur weil sie ein schönes Gehäuse entwickelt hatte... verdammt, sie war immer noch Hermine Granger, das Mädchen, das er mehr als jedes andere weibliche Wesen auf diesem Planeten verachtete.

„Was machst du da?", schnauzte er, verärgert über seinen Gedankenschwall und glücklich, es an ihr auslassen zu können, während sie in der Küche herumtapste und Nahrungsmittel, Gefäße und Küchengeräte zusammenstellte.

„Kochen natürlich."

„Bist du nun eine Hexe oder nicht?"

Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, als ob sie sich fragte, wovon er gerade sprach.

„Ich verstehe. Es muss komisch sein für Mr. Reinblut, jemanden Handarbeit leisten zu sehen. Ich darf erst seit kurzem hier Magie benutzen, deshalb bin ich es gewohnt, alles auf die alte Art und Weise zu machen. Meine Eltern fühlen sich nicht sehr wohl, wenn ich zaubere. Außerdem sind es nur zwei Schritte zum Schrank. Eine ziemliche Verschwendung, dafür einen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Du kannst dich übrigens setzen, weißt du. Die Stühle werden dich schon nicht beißen."

Draco zog ein kleines schwarzes Buch aus der Tasche seines Trenchcoats und warf diesen über die Lehne eines Stuhls. Während Hermine Steaks grillte und Hefebrötchen toastete, blätterte Draco das Buch durch und setzte sich behutsam auf den Stuhl.

„Hast du schon mal was von einem Horkrux gehört?", fragte er sie plötzlich.

Hermine ließ beinahe den Milchkrug in ihrer Hand fallen, während sie aufkeuchte. Sie setzte das Gefäß vorsichtig auf die Anrichte.

„Wo hast du das Wort denn her?"

„Also weißt du, was es ist."

„Ich weiß, was es ist", schnappte sie. „Weißt _du_, was es ist?"

„Ja."

Sie beobachtete ihn sorgfältig, als ob sie nach einem Zeichen von Schwäche Ausschau hielte. Er bedachte sie mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Weißt du, _wo_ sie sind?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein. Und du?"

Hermine blickte sofort enttäuscht drein, was bestätigte, dass sie in der Tat von dem Wesen eines Horkruxes bescheid wusste. Dumbledore musste es herausgefunden und sie eingeweiht haben.

„Habt ihr welche zerstört?", fragte er.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Weißt du, ich kann dich wirklich nicht sehr gut leiden."

„Das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!", schnauzte sie zurück.

Sie funkelten sich an. Dann wandte Hermine sich um und klatschte je ein Steak auf ein getoastetes Hefebrötchen und rundete jedes mit einem Ananasring ab. Sie setzte sich zu Draco an den Tisch und sie aßen in eisigem Schweigen.

Das Sandwich war eigentlich ziemlich gut, doch Draco hätte sich lieber seine eigene Zunge herausgerissen als es zugegeben. Hermine ignorierte ihn vollkommen.

„Wie lange planst du, mich hier zu behalten?", fragte Draco, als die Spannung mit den Händen greifbar in der Luft hing.

„Bis ich vom Phönixorden höre", antwortete sie kurz angebunden.

„Wunderbar", stöhnte er. Er steckte in diesem Muggle- Haus fest, bis die kleine Miss Gryffindor es für bereit hielt, ihn gehen zu lassen. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was ihn geritten hat, ihr überhaupt zu helfen. Er stand vom Tisch auf und ging hinaus. Er wanderte im Wohnzimmer umher und betrachtete die seltsamen, starren Familienfotos und den Schnickschnack, der dort herumlag.

Hermine brachte das Geschirr in die Küche zurück und verzichtete auf die „Handarbeit" beim Geschirrwaschen, indem sie einen schnellen Zauber anwandte. Sie ließ es an seinen Aufbewahrungsort zurückschweben, ohne dabei Geklirr hervorzurufen. Um anzugeben höchstwahrscheinlich.

„Warum hast du mich nach Horkruxen gefragt?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verruchten Lächeln. Er schwieg. Hermines frustrierter Gesichtsausdruck war ungemein befriedigend.

Sie gesellte sich zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe.

„Lass uns ein kleines Spiel spielen, das _quid pro quo _heißt. Das heißt – "

„Ich weiß, was das heißt", schnappte Draco. „Wer fängt an?"

Er glaubte, ihre Zähne knirschen zu hören, als sie sie aufeinander biss.

Sie brachte hervor: „Ich natürlich, weil ich weiß, dass du lieber all deine Fingernägel herausreißen würdest als dich freiwillig zu melden, stimmt's?"

Draco ließ die Bemerkung ohne Kommentar über sich ergehen. Dennoch feixte er, da er wusste, wie sie es hasste.

„Ein Horkrux ist ein Speichergerät für ein Teil einer Seele", begann sie.

„Voldemorts Seele", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Horkruxe sind der Grund dafür, dass er nicht gestorben ist. Er kann nicht sterben, wenn die Horkruxe nicht vorher zerstört worden sind."

„Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt vor, sie zu zerstören."

„Alle sieben."

Er gaffte sie schockiert an. Snape hatte es versäumt, diese Kleinigkeit zu erwähnen. „_Sieben?"_

Hermine nickte. „Zwei sind schon weg. Hoffentlich noch ein anderer, aber da können wir uns nicht sicher sein."

Verdammter Mist. Sieben. „Ich weiß vielleicht, wo ein weiterer ist", gab er zu.

Ihr Gesicht blieb sorgfältig blank.

„Sagst du mir, wo?"

Er zog ein Stück Papier aus seinem schwarzen Buch und reichte es ihr. Darauf stand: _Geh zum Haus von Tom Riddle Sr._

„Woher hast du es?"

„Von Severus Snape. Er hat es mir direkt, nachdem er mir von den Horkruxen erzählt hat, gegeben."

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „_Snape?_ Auf welcher Seite steht er?"

„Sofern ich es beurteilen kann – auf Snapes Seite."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo ist das Haus von Tom Riddle Sr.? Nur Dumbledore wusste es."

„Dreh das Blatt um", erwiderte Draco trocken.

Auf der Rückseite befand sich eine Landkarte.


	17. Das Dunkle Mal

**Kapitel 17 – Das Dunkle Mal**

Hermine und Draco wurden bei ihrer Unterhaltung gestört, als eine Eule an das Wohnzimmerfenster klopfte. Hermine eilte hinüber und ließ Harrys Schneeeule ein. Sie nahm die Nachricht entgegen und überflog sie schnell.

„Geh nicht, Hedwig. Ich schreibe gleich eine Antwort." Sie legte die Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch und lief zur Küche. Während sie dort nach etwas kramte, schnappte sich Draco die Nachricht, ohne Gewissensbisse, anderer Leute Briefe zu lesen.

_H, R will wissen, was zur Hölle du treibst. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, um voranzukommen. H._

„Du bist in einer Zwickmühle", bemerkte Draco.

Hermine warf Hedwig Eulenleckereien zu und setzte sich, um eine Antwort zu formulieren. In diesem Augenblick schoss eine silbrige Gestalt aus dem Kamin. Sie umschloss Hermine für einen Moment, so dass sie einem halbfesten Geist ähnelte. Draco beobachtete sie sorgfältig, folgerte aber aus ihrer Unbesorgtheit, dass sie nicht angegriffen wurde. Der silbrige Nebel zerstreute sich und hinterließ Hermine leichenblass. Sie ließ Pergament und Schreibfeder fallen.

„Es geht um Neville. Sie glauben, er ist gefangen worden. Ich habe jetzt die Adresse, aber wir werden wohl blindlings apparieren müssen." Sie erhob sich und deutete ungeduldig auf ihn.

„_Wir?_ Ich werde ganz sicher nicht gehen. Ich warte hier auf dich."

„Ich werden dich auf gar keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen. Komm jetzt."

Draco stand wütend auf und sie trat wieder nah an ihn heran. Er war froh, dass er groß genug war, auf sie herabsehen zu können.

„Du bist ganz schön herrisch, weißt du das?"

Er war überrascht, als sie ihm seinen Zauberstab hinhielt. Er nahm ihn entgegen und hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Musst du mich wieder berühren? Kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, wo es ist?"

Hermines braune Augen blitzten und sie ergriff sein Kinn unsanft. Sie zog sein Gesicht nach unten und lehnte sich an seine Brust, während sie ihm ihre Lippen entgegen hob... Verdammter Mist! Sie wollte doch nicht - !

Die packende Finsternis des Apparierens erstickte jegliches andere Gefühl. Als sie ans Ziel gelangt waren, ließ Hermine ihn los und trat schnell mit einem Kichern weg.

„Oh Mann, das war es wert. Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen." Sie lachte. Draco war gerade im Begriff, ihr eine beleidigende Erwiderung entgegenzuschleudern, als sein Kommentar von jemandem übertönt wurde, der Hermines Namen rief. Sie ernüchterte sofort und wandte sich um. Sie keuchte so laut auf, dass es beinahe einem Schrei ähnelte. Draco folgte ihrem Blick und sah ein grün glühendes Dunkles Mal in den wachsenden Schatten über dem Haus hängen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Hatten sie Longbottom schon erledigt? Hermine hastete zu dem Rufenden.

Die Schatten wuchsen an, als der Abend sich näherte, doch es war hell genug zu erkennen, dass sie sich in einem Garten neben Doppeltüren, befanden, die Einlass in ein großes Haus gewährten. Ein Mann stand in der Tür und sprang auf und ab.

„Kommt schnell!", brüllte er. „Sie ist in einem schlimmen Zustand! Ich habe sie gerade gefunden!"

Hermine raste ins Haus. Draco folgte ihr widerwillig. Sie eilten mehrere Stockwerke hinauf und gelangten zu einem großen, zum Teil zerstörten Schlafzimmer. Der Mann beugte sich über eine Gestalt, die halb unter dem zerschmetterten Überbleibsel des Bettes verborgen war. Hermine keuchte auf.

„Mrs. Longbottom!"

„Sie haben ihr nicht einmal den Avada Kedavra verpasst", sagte der Mann kurz. „Haben nur den Raum in die Luft gejagt und sie dem Tode überlassen. Das Bettgestell zerquetscht sie halb. Wir sind gerade zur rechten Zeit gekommen. Ein Bein ist auf jeden Fall gebrochen. Die Bastarde haben das Dunkle Mal zu voreilig in die Luft geschossen. Umso besser für uns." Es sei denn, das Mal war für Neville, dachte Draco.

„Wir müssen sie zum St. Mungos bringen", sagte Hermine.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe auf Jack gewartet. Er sucht gerade nach dem Jungen. Ich nehme sie mit mir und ihr könnt Jack suchen."

Er hob Nevilles bewusstlose Großmutter vorsichtig hoch und sie verschwanden zusammen mit einem Knacken. Hermine schaute Draco besorgt an.

„Wer ist Jack?", fragte Draco.

„Ich bin Jack", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ein in Rot gekleideter Zauberer mit ungeheuer langem Haar, das er in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, kam herein. „Hermine. Ich kann den Jungen nicht finden. Es scheint, als ob sie ihn mitgenommen hätten." Draco war erfreut, endlich einmal einem von Hermines Bekannten zu begegnen, der ihn zur Abwechslung nicht beim ersten Anblick töten wollte. Anscheinend hatte der Mann keine Ahnung, wer Draco war.

„Warum sollten sie das tun? Sie haben doch versucht, alle anderen zu töten", sagte Draco.

„Kannst du mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie Luna umbringen wollten?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Draco dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Nein. Snape hat mich mitgenommen. Er meinte, es wäre eine weitere Chance für mich, ein richtiger Todesser zu werden. Aber er könnte auch für mich vorgesehen haben, ihren Vater zu töten."

„Sie haben auf jeden Fall geplant, jemanden gefangen nehmen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie wollen Harry eine Falle stellen", flüsterte Hermine. Draco realisierte, dass der Anschlag auf Hermines Eltern der Versuch gewesen sein konnte, Hermine für denselben Zweck zu ergreifen.

Jack nickte. „Ich fürchte ja. Ich werde den Orden informieren. Kommt ihr mit?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich muss es Harry erzählen."

„Was kann er denn machen? Wir müssen zuerst Neville finden. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Potter es überstürzt und sinnlos gefangen wird."

Hermine seufzte schwer. „Na gut. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier und sehe mich um, ob die Todesser Spuren hinterlassen haben. Lass die anderen entscheiden, was wir mit Harry machen", sagte sie müde. Draco fragte sich, wie oft sie an diesem Tag appariert war. Drei Male, von denen er wusste. Sie sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen könnte.

Der Mann namens Jack nickte und disapparierte.

„Weißt du, wohin sie ihn verschleppt haben?", fragte Hermine Draco ernst.

Er nickte. „Ich habe so eine Idee."

„Können wir ihn zurückholen?"

„Nein. Nicht ohne einen heftigen Kampf. Du kannst den Ort außerdem sowieso nicht finden. Er ist unortbar."

Hermines Hände verkrampften sich um ihren Zauberstab. „Wir können Neville nicht einfach dem Schicksal überlassen! Sie dürfen ihm nicht das antun, was sie seinen Eltern zugefügt haben. Das dürfen sie einfach nicht."

Draco sagte nichts, da seine Verwandten die Tat verübt hatten, auf die sie sich bezog.

„_Du_ könntest ihn holen!", bemerkte sie plötzlich.

Er starrte sie entgeistert an. „Bist du irre? Du verlangst von mir, auf eine Selbstmordmission zu gehen, um deinen Freund Longbottom aus einem Haus voller Todesser zu holen? Glaubst du, sie würden mich einfach darein gehen und ihn hinauseskortieren lassen?"

„Du könntest mich mitnehmen. Zusammen hätten wir vielleicht eine Chance." Hermines Gesicht wirkte verzweifelt und flehend.

„Ich bin _nicht_ Harry Potter", erwiderte Draco grob. „Ich werde mich nicht freiwillig in die Klauen des Todes stürzen und mich darauf verlassen, dass lächerliches Gryffindor- Glück uns da durch bringen wird. Du bist doch angeblich so intelligent! Du weißt, dass wir es zu zweit niemals mit den Lestranges, McNair, Mulciber, Lars und den Rest aufnehmen können. Und weißt du, was passiert, wenn Fenrir Greyback dort ist? Er wird dir deine zarte Kehle herausreißen und sich dabei kaputtlachen. Wenn du Glück hast, bist du tot, wenn er mit dir fertig ist."

Tränen glitzerten in Hermines Augen, als sie ihn anstarrte.

„Du hast Angst!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Ich bin realistisch!", schnappte er. „Ich weiß, wozu sie fähig sind und ich habe nicht vor, mein Leben einfach so wegzuschmeißen."

„Ist das der einzige Grund dafür, warum du sie verlassen hast? Um deine eigene verfluchte Haut zu retten?", brüllte sie. Draco fühlte sich, als ob sie ihn geschlagen hätte. Er wirbelte herum und marschierte die Treppen hinunter.

Dumme, überemotionale Gryffindor- Idiotin! Er würde nie die Mentalität der Gryffindors begreifen können. Selbst die schlauen von ihnen dachten sich nichts dabei, sich in Gefahr zu stürzen, nur weil sie es für angebracht hielten.

Er stolzierte nach draußen und bemerkte, dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war und den Himmel mit roten und gelben Streifen einfärbte. Für einen kurzen, albernen Moment erwog er, zum Malfoy Manor zu apparieren. Nicht weil _sie_ ihn darum gebeten hatte, sondern weil... weil es das war, was Harry Potter getan hätte. Seine Faust umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. _Verfluchter Harry Potter._

„Malfoy, warte!", ertönte Hermines Ruf hinter ihm.

Er hielt inne und fragte sich, welch verbale Qual sie nun für ihn bereit hatte. Sie griff nach seinem Arm und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr. Er blickte sie finster an und bemerkte, dass ihr Gesicht im Zwielicht wie poliertes Gold schimmerte. Ihr Haar glänzte und umgab ihren Kopf wie ein Heiligenschein.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie zu seiner Überraschung. „Ich hätte dich nicht darum bitten sollen. Es ist noch nicht einmal dein Kampf und ich ziehe dich da mit hinein. Ich habe vergessen, dass du deine eigenen Eltern bekämpfen müsstest..."

Draco müsste es nicht. Er wusste, dass er nie seine Eltern bekämpfen müsste. Ganz gleich, welchen Schwur sie Voldemort geleistet hatten, beide würden sie lieber sterben als Draco etwas zuleide zu tun. Darauf konnte er mehr vertrauen als auf alles andere. Der Gedanke weckte in ihm plötzlich das Bedürfnis herauszufinden, was sie gerade taten. Seine Mutter war wahrscheinlich außer sich und hielt ihn für tot oder vom Feind gefangen. Er wünschte, er könnte ihr eine Nachricht schicken, doch das würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen.

Hermines Hand ließ ihn los. „Ich muss irgendetwas tun, sonst werde ich noch verrückt", sagte sie.

„Na schön. Lass uns etwas unternehmen", schlug er vor. „Lass uns zum Haus der Riddles gehen."

„Um nach dem Horkrux zu suchen?"

Er nickte. „Es ist es ebenfalls gefährlich, aber etwas weniger wahrscheinlich, dass wir dabei draufgehen. Hoffe ich jedenfalls."

Sie knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. „In Ordnung. Ich fühle mich aber, als ob ich Neville im Stich lasse."

„Du würdest ihn mehr im Stich lassen, wenn du umgebracht wirst. Ich bin sicher, deinem Orden fällt noch etwas ein."

„Ich hoffe es."

„Komm jetzt", sagte er. „Ich appariere uns diesmal."

Hermine wartete, während er näher an sie herantrat und seinen Arm ausstreckte. Er schlang ihn um ihre Taille und drückte sie an sich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Du bist ein wenig zu vertrauensvoll, was?", fragte er und sprach den Zauber aus.


	18. Anschläge und Gegenschläge

**Kapitel 18 – Anschläge und Gegenschläge**

Harry war völlig erschöpft von dem aufreibenden Tag, ebenso wie Ron, so dass sie früh schlafen gingen. Harry konnte jedoch keinen Schlaf finden. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er den toten Körper seines Vaters oder das angeschlagene Gesicht seines Paten Sirius Black vor sich.

Schließlich gab er auf und hinterließ Ron schlafend im Turm, während er sich im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum niedersetzte. Hedwig war noch nicht zurückgekehrt und er fragte sich, was Hermine bloß trieb. Es sah ihr nicht ähnlich, ihm noch nicht einmal eine Antwort zukommen zu lassen. Er würde zu gern wissen, ob Devlin Whitehorn sich als vertrauenswürdig herausgestellt hatte.

Plötzlich erschien Dobby mit einem Knacken und ließ Harry zusammenfahren.

„Harry Potter, Sir! Der Orden ist auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts! Etwas ist geschehen."

„Was ist passiert, Dobby?", fragte er, während er versuchte, seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen.

„Dobby weiß es nicht. Aber sie kommen her, um sich zu treffen, weil die neuen Mitglieder das Hauptquartier nicht betreten können. Jack Williamson hat Remus Lupin eine Nachricht geschickt, aber Dobby kennt den Inhalt nicht."

„Nun, selbst wenn sie sich hier treffen, würde es ihnen ähnlich sehen, mich und Ron auszuschließen. Danke, dass du mir bescheid gesagt hast, Dobby."

„Harry Potter hat Dobby gebeten, ihn immer auf dem Laufenden zu halten, und Dobby tut alles, was Harry Potter fordert!"

„Lass es mich wissen, wo sie sich versammeln. Ich gehe Ron aufwecken. Wir werden da sein."

Harry lehnte sich einen Augenblick zurück in den Sessel und dachte nach. Er war neugierig, ob Lupin sich die Mühe machen würde, ihm bescheid zu geben. Sie waren sehr zuvorkommend mit Informationen gewesen, als Harry sicher am Ligusterweg 4 war. Doch nun, wo er draußen war, so dass er jederzeit etwas Voreiliges oder Gefährliches tun konnte... Nun, sie versuchten nur, ihn zu beschützen. Oder zumindest behaupteten sie das.

Harry ging zurück in den Turm und zog sich an, bevor er Ron anstupste.

„G' weg, Mum!", grummelte Ron und schlug nach Harry. „Lass Fred und George es machen!"

Harry schüttelte ihn. „Ich bin nicht deine Mum, Ron. Wach auf."

Ron setzte sich auf und blinzelte.

„Was ist los? Ist was mit Hermine?"

Harry erklärte, was geschehen war, und Ron legte seine Kleidung an.

„Etwas Wichtiges muss geschehen sein. Sonst würden sie nicht zu dieser Stunde herkommen."

Sie warteten angespannt im Gemeinschaftsraum, während Ron Harry in einem Spiel Zauberschach haushoch schlug.

„Du passt noch nicht einmal richtig auf!", maulte Ron, als seine Königin Harrys letzten Turm zerstörte.

Harry schob seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich weiß. Hoffentlich wollen sie sich nicht morgen treffen oder nächsten Donnerstag, oder zwei Wochen, bevor die Schule anfängt. Dobby hat sich nicht gerade genau ausgedrückt."

„Du meinst, du hast dir _gedacht_, dass er heute Nacht meinte?"

Bevor Harry seine Dummheit eingestehen konnte, poppte Dobby wieder in den Raum.

„Harry Potter, Sir, sie sind hier. Sie treffen sich in der Großen Halle."

„Danke, Dobby", sagte Harry und warf Ron einen erleichterten Blick zu. Sie waren gerade im Begriff, durch das Porträtloch zu klettern, als Lupins silbriger Patronus Harry umhüllte. Harry hörte Lupin wie aus einer weiten Entfernung, eine Seltsamkeit, die allein den Patronus- Nachrichten vorbehalten war.

_Harry, der Orden trifft sich unten in der Halle. Wir haben Neuigkeiten, die du hören solltest. _Der Nebel verflüchtigte sich.

„Und?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Sie haben mir wirklich gesagt, dass ich runter gehen soll."

„Dann sind es schlechte Neuigkeiten", schloss Ron bestürzt. „Sie würden sich nicht die Mühe machen, wenn es sich nur um reine Routine handeln würde."

Harry wollte etwas anderes glauben, doch er hatte den grimmigen Verdacht, dass Ron Recht hatte. Sie eilten die Treppen hinunter und betraten die Halle. Es war seltsam, den Ort so verlassen vorzufinden, was nur davon übertroffen wurde, den Großteil des Phönixordens an einem Platz versammelt zu sehen. Harry winkte Kingsley Shacklebolt, Jack Williamson, Dedalus Diggle und anderen zu, die er schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dobby deutete fuchtelnd auf einen für Harry reservierten Sitzplatz.

„Harry, wir haben schlechte Neuigkeiten", sagte Lupin, die Begrüßungen aufs Wesentliche beschränkend. „Neville Longbottom ist gefangen genommen worden und seine Großmutter beinahe zu Tode gekommen. Sie ist jetzt im St. Mungos... und wir wissen nicht, wohin Neville gebracht wurde."

Harry schluckte schwer. Neville gefangen? Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein? Sobald die Todesser hinter Luna hergewesen waren, hätten sie die anderen von Dumbledores Armee zumindest warnen müssen!

„Wir waren dummerweise davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht zweimal an einem Tag angreifen würden", sagte Lupin.

„Haben wir irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte, wo Neville sein könnte?"

Moody machte gerade den Mund auf, als ein Ellenbogenstoß von Kingsley ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Harry, der den Austausch bemerkt hatte, fragte sich, was sie ihm verschwiegen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht. Es ist ziemlich klar, dass sie vorhaben, Neville als Köder zu benutzen, um dich herauszulocken, Harry. Sie werden uns schon wissen lassen, wo er ist. Schon sehr bald."

Harry fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was Bellatrix Lestrange und der Rest der Todesser mit Neville anstellen würden.

„Wir müssen doch etwas unternehmen!"

„Alles, was wir tun können, ist uns eine Strategie zu überlegen, für den Fall dass sie deine Anwesenheit fordern. Nun, wir haben ein paar Ideen..."

Harry hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, wohl wissend, dass wahrscheinlich jede Strategie nutzlos war, bis sie genauere Informationen besaßen. Er bemerkte, wie Tonks sich den Tisch hinunterstahl und sich neben Arthur Weasley setzte. Sie unterhielten sich kurz. Dann begann Arthur, auf ein Blatt Papier etwas zu zeichnen, das verdächtig nach einer Karte aussah. Er zeigte wiederholt Punkte seiner Zeichnung auf und sprach die ganze Zeit über in einer leisen Stimme. Tonks nickte mehrmals.

Ron zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er wissen wollte: „Wo ist Hermine?"

Harry hatte sich dasselbe gefragt. Jack Williamson antwortete: „Sie ist beim Haus der Longbottoms geblieben, um nach Hinweisen Ausschau zu halten, wohin die Todesser Neville gebracht haben könnten." Er gluckste. „Zumindest war das ihre Ausrede. Ich denke vielmehr, dass sie allein sein wollte mit dem gut aussehenden Kerl, der bei ihr war."

Rons Augen verengten sich.

„Was für ein gut aussehender Kerl? Meinst du Devlin Whitehorn?"

Jack lachte wieder und hob eine Augenbraue. „Devlin Whitehorn? Nicht, wenn er nicht einen Sohn oder Enkelsohn mit demselben Namen hat. Eigentlich ist der Typ zu attraktiv, um Devlins Sippe anzugehören."

„Wie sah er genau aus?", fragte Harry, ungläubig, dass Hermine sie für einen gut aussehenden Fremden verlassen würde. Offen gesagt konnte er sie sich nicht einmal mit einem gut aussehenden Fremden vorstellen.

„Groß, blond, schlank. Ungefähr deine Größe, Harry. Blendendes Aussehen. Kommt mir verflixt bekannt vor, obwohl ich das Gesicht nicht ganz einordnen kann... Es kommt mir schon noch wieder in den Sinn."

Harry schwieg. Das würde Hermines mangelnde Kommunikation erklären, obwohl sie besser eine verflucht gute Erklärung auf Lager haben sollte. Ron schmollte vor sich hin. Harry bemerkte, wie Tonks aus der Halle huschte und fragte sich, was sie vorhatte. Er war ein Experte im Herumschleichen und ihre Bewegungen hatten sehr deutliche Züge davon.

„Dobby, behalte Tonks im Auge", flüsterte er. Dobby nickte ernst und verschwand.

* * *

Draco verstärkte seinen Griff auf Hermine, als sie in seinen Armen zu strampeln begann. Er sprach leise in ihr Ohr: „Halt still. Sonst werden wir beide ganz schön tot sein."

„Wo sind wir?", flüsterte Hermine, als er sie schließlich losließ.

„In meinem Zimmer. Willkommen im Malfoy Manor." Wie er erwartet hatte, war sein Zimmer verlassen. Zu dieser Stunde neigten die Todesser dazu, im Speisezimmer oder im Salon herumzuhängen, wo sie Feuerwhiskey tranken und über die schlimmen alten Tage sinnierten.

Hermines Augen blitzten ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Was machen wir hier?"

„Ich liefere dich dem Dunklen Lord aus, um wieder in seine Gunst zu kommen", spottete Draco. Sie starrte ihn an, hatte jedoch scheinbar den Sarkasmus bemerkt. Draco lächelte ohne Belustigung. „Du hast gesagt, du wolltest Longbottom zurückholen. Also: Hier sind wir. In den Klauen des Todes. Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich."

Hermine zog scharf den Atem ein. Misstrauen und Hoffnung flackerten zugleich in ihren Augen auf.

„Wo ist er?"

„Im Keller höchstwahrscheinlich. Wenn er im Empfangszimmer ist, hat unser Glück ausgespielt."

„Warum?"

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen." Er ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog einen langen, schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze hervor. Er reichte ihn Hermine und nahm noch einen für sich selbst heraus. Er besaß Dutzende. Schwarze Umhänge waren so ziemlich die charakteristische Bekleidung der Malfoys. „Das wird niemanden täuschen, aber es könnte einem flüchtigen Blick standhalten. Zu schade, dass wir keinen Tarnumhang haben wie dein Freund Potter. Sei jetzt ganz still, folge mir und versuche, uns nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen", befahl er und zog die Kapuze über sein helles Haar.

Er schlich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Niemand war in Sicht, deshalb schritt er gerade durch die Halle zur gegenüber liegenden Tür. Auf dem Weg wies er auf ein Dielenbrett und bedeutete Hermine, nicht darauf zu treten. Sie gesellte sich eilig zu ihm und er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Sein Zauberstab hellte auf und beleuchtete ein Badezimmer.

„Niemand benutzt dieses Bad. Es ist kaputt", murmelte er Hermine zu. „Es ist kaputt, weil es das hier versteckt." Er sprach einen Zauberspruch aus und ein Teil der Wand öffnete sich, um eine Treppe, die nach unten führte, freizugeben. Das ist der Vorteil dabei, ins eigene Haus einzubrechen. „Ich habe die Stufen markiert, die quietschen. Überspring sie. Sei verdammt nochmal leise; wir müssen an der Küche vorbeigehen und die ist normalerweise besetzt." Hermine nickte angespannt. Unter ihrer schwarzen Kapuze war nichts zu sehen außer ein paar Locken und ihr Kinn. Draco seufzte und steckte die eigensinnigen Haarsträhnen in ihren Umhang. Sie hob ihr Gesicht, um ihm neugierig ins Gesicht zu schauen; ihre Augen wirkten in der Dunkelheit riesig.

Sie schlichen sich zusammen die Treppe hinunter, nachdem Draco den Eingang hinter ihnen verschlossen hatte. Dracos Zauberstab lieferte ihnen nur einen dünnen Lichtstrahl. Mehrere Stufen waren mit einem rötlichen Glimmern markiert, die sie sorgfältig vermieden. Sie liefen an der verborgenen Tür vorbei, die nach draußen führte, und stiegen weiter hinab zum Keller.

Draco horchte eine Weile in die Dunkelheit hinein, bevor er die Kellertür öffnete. Auf der anderen Seite standen sie einer Wandtafel gegenüber, die geräuschlos zur Seite glitt. Dracos Zauber schoss durch den Raum und erwischte McNair vollkommen unerwartet. Der Todesser fiel mit dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, zusammen um. Glücklicherweise dämpfte der persische Teppich das Poltern.

Gegenüber von McNair saß Neville Longbottom, in sich zusammengesackt. Er war an Händen und Füßen an einem harten Holzstuhl gefesselt. Sein Kinn ruhte auf der Brust. Er war entweder bewusstlos oder tot. Hermine eilte an Nevilles Seite.

Draco, sehr viel umsichtiger, stellte sicher, dass kein anderer Todesser beauftragt worden war, Longbottom zu bewachen. Er schob seine Kapuze ein wenig zurück, um sich eine bessere Sicht zu verschaffen. Angewidert bemerkte er, dass McNair Chips gegessen hatte. Große Krümel beschmutzten den teuren Teppich. Ungehobelte Flegel.

Ein Knacken kündigte die Ankunft von jemandem an und Hermine richtete sich auf, um der Gefahr entgegenzutreten. Bellatrix Lestrange starrte Draco überrascht an. Doch sofort erhob sie ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen Lähmfluch in seine Richtung. Obwohl er es erwartet hatte, errichtete er doch zu spät einen Schutzschild.

„Wir sind tot", dachte er, gerade bevor Hermines Fluch Bellatrix traf, die plötzlich so erstarrt dastand wie Draco. Er konnte keinen Muskel bewegen und sah erstaunt einen Hauselfen aus Bellatrix' Schatten heraustreten. Für einen Moment hielt er die Gestalt für Kreacher.

„Hermine Granger!", rief Dobby aus. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Draco beobachtete, wie Hermine schockiert einen Schritt zurücktrat und warnend ihren Zauberstab hob.

„_Dobby?_ Was treibst du hier mit Bellatrix Lestrange?"

„Dobby folgt Harry Potters Befehlen. Dobby hält ein Auge auf Tonks, die Neville Longbottom retten will. Hermine Granger, Sie haben Tonks verhext, nicht Bellatrix Lestrange."

Dobby deutete fuchtelnd auf Bella. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was der ehemalige Hauself seiner Familie herumbrabbelte. Doch Hermine hatte es anscheinend verstanden. Denn sie sandte einen Gegenfluch zu Bellatrix, die sich erleichtert schüttelte. Eine sehr untypische Gestik für Bellatrix.

„Hey, Hermine", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lachen. Die Stimme gehörte ebenfalls nicht zu Bellatrix. Schließlich begriff Draco. Vielsafttrank ohne Zweifel. Granger wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab in Dracos Richtung, so dass auch er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Er starrte einen Moment lang Bellatrix/ Tonks an und versicherte sich dann, dass McNair außer Gefecht gesetzt war.

„Ist das nicht Draco – ", begann Tonks, doch Hermine würgte sie ab. Draco riss seine Kapuze fluchend herunter. Er hatte nicht so früh erkannt werden wollen. Von keiner der beiden Seiten.

„Ich erkläre es dir später", sagte Hermine. „Wir müssen Neville hier raus kriegen."

Sie band Neville vom Stuhl los. Sein Gesicht war geschwollen und blutig. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und zeigte an manchen Stellen rote Striemen auf. Hermine hielt ihn fest, als er vom Stuhl fiel. Tonks eilte zu ihr.

Ein Knacken ertönte. Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab bei dem Geräusch. Dieses Mal zögerte er nicht. Der Fluch, den er abfeuerte, wurde jedoch binnen eines Herzschlags abgeblockt.

„_Du!"_, zischte Dobby. Er stürzte sich auf Kreacher und beide disapparierten mit einem lauten Poltern.

Draco fluchte. „Wir werden bald Gesellschaft haben!" Und das sogar schneller als erwartet, wie sich herausstellte. Die Kellertür flog auf und ein Todesser hastete herein. Hermine mühte sich damit ab, Neville zu stützen. Tonks feuerte einen Lähmfluch auf den Todesser ab – Nott, wie Draco bemerkte. Ein Knacken ertönte neben Nevilles Stuhl und Hermine wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, so dass sie unter Nevilles Gewicht zusammenbrach. Zur selben Zeit schoss Tonks einen Impedimenta- Fluch auf Notts Nachfolger auf der Treppe ab, verfehlte ihn aber.

„Hör auf dich zurückzuhalten!", zischte Draco und ließ einen Zauberspruch mit der Gewalt eines Sturmes auf einen Todesser zufliegen. „Nimm Longbottom und verschwinde von hier!"

Draco hievte Neville hoch und schob ihn zu Tonks. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und sammelte Hermines schlaffe Gestalt in seine Arme auf. Er rief ihren Zauberstab herbei, gerade als drei weitere Todesser erschienen.

„Danke, Vetter", rief Tonks ihm zu und verschwand.

Draco disapparierte.

Als er in Hermines Zimmer wieder auftauchte, sank er schweißgebadet auf die Knie. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie lebend herausgekommen waren. Vielleicht war doch etwas dran am hochgepriesenen Gryffindor- Glück. Draco hielt Hermine noch immer in den Armen. Ihr Kopf hing nach hinten gegen seinen Arm. Er fühlte nach einem Puls. Er fand ihn, schwach, aber eindeutig identifizierbar. Um den Fluch, dem sie unterlegen war, rückgängig zu machen, wandte er Finite Incantatem an, doch sie wachte nicht auf. Draco legte sie auf den Boden und stand auf. Er war vollkommen erschöpft. Was für ein verflixt langer Tag. Die Durchsuchung bei den Lovegoods, die Spritztour nach Dover und wieder zurück, der Trip zu den Longbottoms und schließlich die Rettung. Gott weiß, wie oft Granger appariert war. Wahrscheinlich mindestens sechs Mal mehr als die empfohlene Maximalanzahl.

Draco schlug die Decke auf Hermines Bett zurück und band den Umhang von ihrem Hals los, so dass er zur Seite fiel. Draco legte sie aufs Bett und zog ihr die Schuhe aus. Diese warf er zur Seite, gefolgt von ihren Socken. Im Begriff, ihr die Decke überzuziehen, zögerte er und blickte auf ihre Jeans. Draco hasste es, in langen Hosen zu schlafen – es war stickig und verdammt unbequem. Sie würde ihm am nächsten Morgen dankbar dafür sein, sie entfernt zu haben. Er grinste. Naja, vielleicht auch nicht. Sie würde ihm wahrscheinlich eher verhexen. Dieser Gedanke gab ihm den Ausschlag.

Er hob sie leicht vom Bett und öffnete ihre Jeans. Langsam zog er sie herunter, bis sie locker genug saßen, um sie an den Hosenbeinen packen und von ihren Beinen gleiten lassen zu können. Der Prozess war schwieriger, als es aussah. Draco hatte noch nie zuvor eine bewusstlose Frau ausgezogen. Er gluckste, doch seine Belustigung wurde erstickt, als seine Augen untersuchten, was er gerade entblößt hatte. Hermine hatte schöne Beine. Sein Blick glitt langsam von ihren Füßen zu ihren schlanken Gliedmaßen. Er sog erstaunt den Atem ein. Statt des prüden, anständigen weißen Slips, den er erwartet hätte, trug sie rote, mit Spitzen besetzte Seidenunterwäsche.

Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Wir sind voller Überraschung, nicht wahr, Granger?", murmelte er. Sofort gab er die kurze Idee daran auf, Hermine auch ihr Shirt auszuziehen. Seine Gedanken hatten schon jetzt einen gefährlichen Pfad beschritten, ohne den Bedarf, noch zusätzlichen Treibstoff ins Feuer zu kippen. Er erlaubte sich noch einen billigenden Blick, wohl wissend, dass es wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal sein würde, sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen.

Draco deckte Hermine schnell zu. Er seufzte, froh, dass diese Aufgabe bewältigt war. Aufmerksam blickte er sich um, fand in ihrem Zimmer jedoch keinen passenden Platz zum Schlafen. Malfoys schliefen nie auf dem Boden. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, ohne Alarmanlage zu schlafen. Er hätte in einem anderen Teil des Hauses geschlafen, doch er wusste, dass er nicht über genug Energie verfügte, das gesamte Haus auszustatten. Draco hatte keine andere Wahl. Er schob Hermine grob auf die eine Seite des Bettes, steckte ihren Zauberstab unter ihr Kopfkissen und zog sich bis auf seine silbernen Boxershorts aus.

Er legte einen Warnzauber auf das Zimmer und schlüpfte zu Granger ins Bett, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren. Wenn jemand sich dem Zimmer nähern sollte, würde er sofort aufwachen. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab unter sein Kissen gleiten. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte ihn der Schlaf übermannt.


	19. Zugfahrten und Staubfahnen

**Kapitel 19 – Zugfahrten und Staubfahnen**

Hermine erwachte mit einem Gefühl köstlicher Wärme und Zufriedenheit. Sie hatte geträumt, dass jemand neben ihr lag und sie in sinnlicher Hitze wiegte. Ein muskulöser Arm war um ihre Taille geschlungen gewesen und ihre Hand hatte auf seiner geruht.

Sie seufzte, während sie beinahe das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust an ihrem Rücken und seine sanften Atem auf ihrem Haar spüren konnte.

Ihre Augen sprangen auf. Es war kein Traum!

Sogleich erkannte sie die Tapete, die sie tausende von Male betrachtet hatte, und war erleichtert, sich in ihrem eigenen Bett wiederzufinden. Doch es war schwer zu akzeptieren, dass sie nicht alleine war. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht beschlich sie. Sie versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich, sich von dem Mann, der sie so vertraulich in den Armen hielt, zu lösen. Sein Arm glitt Zentimeter für Zentimeter an ihrer Taille entlang, so dass sie zu hoffen begann, sich befreien zu können ohne ihn dabei aufzuwecken. Da wurde sie durch ihr Haar gestoppt. Verdammter Mist, er lag drauf!

Ihre Bewegungen müssen ihn gereizt haben, denn glücklicherweise drehte er sich, so dass Hermine freikam. Sie setzte sich auf und krabbelte weg, bevor sie sich umwandte, um ihren Bettgefährten anzusehen. Draco Malfoy. Sie war erleichtert und gedemütigt zugleich. Was zur Hölle machte er in ihrem Bett? Und wo war ihre Jeans? Hatte sie sich letzte Nacht unter dem Imperius- Fluch befunden? Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war der Versuch, unter Nevilles Gewicht aufrecht zu stehen, als Todesser gekommen waren...

Sie betrachtete Dracos platinblondes Haar, das zerzaust über ihrem Kissen lag, und hätte sich fast ungläubig die Augen gerieben. Nie in ihren wildesten Träumen hatte sie sich _ihn_ in ihrem Bett vorgestellt!

Hermine kletterte leise auf die Füße und stieg vom Bett, betend, dass er nicht aufwachen würde. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, während sie ihren Morgenmantel von dem Haken an der Tür nahm und ihn anzog. Wieder fragte sie sich, was in der vorherigen Nacht geschehen war. Beinahe hätte sie Malfoy geweckt, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch im Augenblick wollte sie nicht seinen durchdringenden silbrigen Augen und wissenden Grinsen begegnen.

Sie musste Tonks eine Nachricht schicken. Wo war ihr Zauberstab? Sie suchte in der Nähe des Bettes und sah schließlich die Spitze unter ihrem Kissen hervorlugen. Verdammt. Vorsichtig langte sie um Draco herum und ergriff den Zauberstab. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und trat zurück. Unwillig betrachtete sie ihn. Die Bettdecke war um seine Hüfte geschlungen und ließ seinen Oberkörper entblößt. Hermine bemerkte, dass die Haare auf seiner Brust von so blasser Farbe waren, dass man sie kaum erkennen konnte. Seine Haut war in der Tat makellos und sie entsann sich des befriedigenden Gefühls von seinem Körper, der sich gegen sie presste...

Schnell zog Hermine einige Kleidungsstücke aus ihren Schränken und floh aus dem Zimmer. Sie rannte nach unten, während sie das Gefühl hatte, eine andere Dimension betreten zu haben. Alles erschien ihr seltsam und verwirrend. Sie hatte lediglich einen Tag in Dracos permanenter Anwesenheit verbracht und schon litt sie unter einer Achterbahn der Gefühle, was ihn betraf. Sie hatte sich bereits an ihn als eine Quelle ständiger Irritation gewöhnt. Nun konnte sie nicht vorhersagen, was er von einem Moment auf den anderen tun würde. Was hatte ihn geritten, Neville zu befreien, nachdem er entschieden geschworen hatte, es nicht zu tun?

Ein Flattern am offenen Wohnzimmerfenster erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie sah Hedwig auf der Fensterbank landen. Himmel, sie hatte Harry nie eine Antwort geschickt! Auf der Stelle spürte sie Schuldgefühle in sich aufsteigen.

„Warte kurz, Hedwig", sagte sie. Sie erstellte eine Patronusnachricht an Tonks. Sie hoffte, dass diese es heil aus dem Malfoy Manor geschafft hatten.

_Wie geht es Neville? Wo seid ihr? Gibt es Neuigkeiten? Ich bin im Augenblick in Sicherheit._

Danach zog sie sich in die Küche zurück, um Wasser aufzusetzen. Sie bereitete sich eine Tasse Tee zu und wartete auf eine Antwort. Gnädigerweise dauerte es nicht lange.

_Wir sind im St. Mungos. Neville ist immer noch bewusstlos, Augusta auch. Mir geht es gut, außer dass Remus nicht mit mir reden will. Ich habe deinen Freund in meinem Bericht nicht erwähnt. _

St. Mungos. Gott sei Dank. Tonks und Neville sind dort rausgekommen. Und sie selbst war von Malfoy gerettet worden.

Flüchtig kritzelte sie eine Nachricht an Harry und schickte Hedwig los. Dann ging sie unter die Dusche und kehrte anschließend in die Küche zurück, um Frühstück zu machen. Sie hieß diese Arbeit sehr willkommen, da sie ihre Gedanken von der Person ablenkte, die in ihrem Bett schlief. Es funktionierte prächtig, bis diese besagte Person in die Küche trat und nur eine schwarze Hose trug. Hermine spürte ihren Puls hochschießen und wusste, dass es ein langer Tag werden würde.

* * *

Draco erwachte im selben Augenblick, in dem Hermine sich regte. Er war erstaunt, sich selbst behaglich an sie geschmiegt vorzufinden, und wusste nicht, wie er sich wieder anmutig von ihr lösen sollte. Er hörte sie sanft aufseufzen und war dankbar, dass sie noch immer schlief. Ihre Beine waren gegen seine gepresst und ihr seidenumhülltes Gefäß ruhte fest in seinem Schoß, eine Tatsache, der er sich mit einem Ruck bewusst wurde. Sein Gesicht war in ihr Haar gekuschelt. Er erkannte plötzlich den Duft. Sie duftete nach Äpfeln. Draco überraschte es, wie perfekt sie in die Kurve seines Körpers passte; als ob sie für genau diesen Zweck geschaffen war. Außerstande sich zu bewegen, ohne Hermine dabei zu wecken, entspannte er sich und genoss das Gefühl von ihr an ihn geschmiegt, da er sich dachte, dass er vorerst genauso gut in der Ruhe vor dem Sturm schwelgen konnte.

Draco kannte den exakten Moment, in dem sich ihre Augen öffneten. Binnen eines Herzschlags war sie gespannt wie ein Bogen. Ihre Bedrängnis amüsierte ihn, während er sich vorstellte, wie die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf umherrasten. Die Belustigung währte jedoch nur so lange, bis sie anfing sich zu bewegen. Schon das winzige Entlangstreichen ihrer seidigen Haut setzte seine Nervenenden in Brand. Er bemerkte, dass es seinen Körper nicht scherte, dass sie eine Muggle- Geborene war, sondern nur wusste, dass sie weiblich, weich, warm und in genau der richtigen Position war. Es war zu schwer zu ertragen. Bevor sie seinen schnellen Herzschlag und die Regung eines anderen Teils seiner Anatomie bemerken konnte, rollte er sich weg von ihr, während er Schlaf vortäuschte.

Hermine hetzte vom Bett wie ein verängstigtes Kätzchen. Draco beobachtete durch seine Augenlider hindurch, wie sie sich ihren Morgenmantel überwarf und über ihn lehnte, um an ihren Zauberstab gelangen zu können. Beinahe lächelte er angesichts ihrer Bemühung, ihn nicht zu berühren. Er schloss seine Augen vollständig, während sie an ihren Schrank ging und anschließend aus dem Zimmer huschte.

Als sie weg war, rollte Draco sich auf den Rücken und faltete seine Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Ich habe mit Hermine Granger in einem Bett geschlafen", überlegte er. Noch vor zwei Tagen hätte ihn der Gedanke mit Abscheu erfüllt. Nun war er beunruhigt, aber eindeutig nicht entsetzt. Potter und Weasley würden ihnen die Köpfe wegblasen – nicht dass Granger ihnen jemals dieses Wissen enthüllen würde. Doch Draco würde es tun. Eigentlich wunderte er sich, dass er nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. Es würde eine großartige Rache an Potter darstellen. Hermine würde Wachs in seinen Dracos Händen sein. Er würde gerne wissen, ob Potter oder Weasel sie jemals in dem entkleideten Zustand gesehen hatten wie Draco... Wahrscheinlich nicht. Die Schwachköpfe schienen nicht einmal zu bemerken, was sie direkt vor ihrer Nase hatten.

Draco hörte Hermines Bewegungen im Untergeschoss und dann Wasserplätschern. Er döste vor sich hin, bis er den köstlichen Geruch von Essen vernahm und es für an der Zeit hielt aufzustehen. Er glitt aus dem Bett und zog seine lange Hose an, während er wünschte, dass er daran gedacht hätte, letzte Nacht etwas Kleidung aus seinem Zimmer mitzunehmen.

Draco wanderte in die Küche, wo er den Tisch mit einer Fülle von Speisen beladen sah. Hermine starrte ihn für einen langen Moment an, wachsam und nervös. Er lächelte vorsichtig und achtete dieses eine Mal darauf, nicht das geringste Anzeichen eines Feixens über seine Züge huschen zu lassen.

„Unterhalten wir heute Morgen das Zaubereiministerium? Oder eine Muggle- Armee?", fragte er. Hermine schien zu erschaudern.

„Ich... dachte, dass du vielleicht Hunger hast", antwortete sie lahm.

„Den habe ich", gab Draco zu. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und tat sich an den Bohnen, Würstchen, Brötchen mit Marmelade, Eiern und Kartoffeln, Früchten mit Sahne und heißem Tee gütlich. Hermine stocherte in ihrem Teller herum und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, während er mit großem Appetit zulangte. Draco wusste, dass sie Fragen an ihn hatte, doch sie schwieg. Wahrscheinlich weil die Antworten so offensichtlich waren. Ja, er hatte sie hierher appariert. Ja, er hatte sie entkleidet. Ja, er war zu ihr ins Bett gestiegen. Ja, er hatte sich im Schlaf an sie geschmiegt. Ja, er würde es wieder tun, und ja, er dachte daran, sie jetzt gleich wieder nach oben zu tragen und zu beenden, was er am Morgen hätte anfangen können... Er hustete und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Das hast du alles ohne Zauberei gemacht?", fragte er, um seine Gedanken ein sichereres Gebiet zu bringen. Hermine nickte und er war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. Wenn er eine Woche lang ohne Zauberei auskommen müsste, würde er wahrscheinlich verhungern.

Als Draco das Frühstück beendet hatte, lehnte er sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer zurück.

„Nun, Granger, was steht für heute an? Müssen noch irgendwelche deiner Truppe von Speichelleckern gerettet werden?"

Sie blickte ihn finster an. „Sie sind keine Speichellecker. Wir nennen das _Freunde._ So wie du es auch tun würdest, wenn du welche hättest."

„Von dem, was ich gesehen habe, bereiten Freunde eher Kopfschmerzen. Sie scheinen in ganz schön viele Schwierigkeiten zu kommen."

Hermine lachte. „Das stimmt. Aber sie sind es wert, auf lange Zeit gesehen. Wenn du fertig gegessen hast, werde ich dir eine fabelhafte Muggle- Erfindung vorstellen."

„Rote Seidenunterwäsche?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Sie errötete und schien einen Moment lang die Worte verloren zu haben.

„Nein", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Es heißt Dusche."

Draco gluckste und folgte ihr ins obere Geschoss. Auf dem Weg vernahm er einen weiteren Hauch von Äpfeln und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie nach Kokosnuss oder Erdbeere geduftet hätte, oder irgendeine andere Duftnote, die er hasste. Aber es musste Apfel sein, sein Lieblingsduft.

Im Badezimmer ließ sie Wasser für ihn ein, zeigte ihm die Bedienung der Hähne und zog den Duschvorhang um die Wanne herum. Sie legte ihm Handtücher aus und wandte sich um, um ihn allein zu lassen. In der Tür hielt sie inne und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Danke, dass du Neville gerettet hast", flüsterte sie. „Und mich. Du warst großartig."

Sie eilte hinaus und ließ ihn nachdenklich und seltsamerweise erfreut zurück. Er versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, ob irgendjemand ihn jemals zuvor als großartig bezeichnet hatte.

Draco musste zugeben, dass Hermine Recht gehabt hatte, was die Dusche betraf. Er würde es seinem Vater gegenüber erwähnen, falls es ihm gelang, den Dunklen Lord davon abzuhalten, alles auf dem Planeten zu zerstören.

Nachdem er das Bad verlassen hatte, verbrachte er eine geraume Zeit vor dem Spiegel, wo er seine Kleidung verwandelte – eine Aufgabe, die er hasste, da es schwierig war, sie passend zu machen. Obwohl, so erinnerte er sich, Hermine nicht im geringsten Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, als sie seine Roben in Dover verwandelt hatte...

Draco ließ sein schwarzes Shirt einen Grauton annehmen, doch er behielt die Seide bei, da es leichter war, das Material unverändert zu lassen. Die Hose ließ er ganz in Ruhe. Er zog seine Stiefel an und ging zurück nach unten, wo er Hermine über ein Buch gebeugt fand. Er nickte billigend. Das war die Granger, die er zu sehen gewohnt war.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten zu dem Haus der Riddles gehen, so wie wir es gestern geplant haben", sagte sie. „Ich habe ein paar Anrufe getätigt, während du unter der Dusche warst. Der einfachste Weg nach Little Hangleton ist mit dem Zug. Wir könnten blindlings apparieren, aber ich hasse es bei Tag. Zu großes Risiko, von einem Muggle gesehen zu werden. Und wir können es definitiv nicht gebrauchen, dass das Ministerium miteinbezogen wird, wenn wir nach den Horkruxen suchen. Wenn wir zum Bahnhof Kings Cross in London apparieren, könnten wir den Muggle- Zug, der in zwanzig Minuten nach Norden geht, erwischen."

Hermine war wieder ganz geschäftig, was Draco wie eine Erleichterung vorkam. Ihm würde es leichter fallen, sich auf ihr Ziel zu konzentrieren, wenn sie sich wie ein menschliches Buch verhielt.

Die Reise nach Great Hangleton verlief genauso wie geplant. Die Fahrt im Muggle- Zug war ganz ähnlich jeder anderen Bahnfahrt, die Draco jemals erlebt hatte, außer dass das Essen und Trinken auf dem Einkaufswagen anders war. Hermine hatte ihm ein Getränk namens Coca Cola gekauft, das auf der Stelle Dracos neues Lieblingsgetränk werden könnte. Es schmeckte süßlich, sprudelnd und ausgezeichnet. Es beunruhigte ihn ein wenig, gleich zwei wertvolle Muggle- Erfindungen an einem Tag entdeckt zu haben.

Hermine hatte seine Hose in schwarze Jeans und seine Todesserroben in eine cremefarbene Jacke mit einer praktischen Tasche für seinen Zauberstab verwandelt. Sie selbst trug blaue Jeans und eine zugeknöpfte Bluse von einem Smaragdgrün. Diese Farbe stand ihr hervorragend, obwohl Draco sich bemühte, dies nicht zu bemerken. Sie hatte die Bluse größtenteils mit einer weißen Strickjacke überdeckt – höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls zur Zauberstabaufbewahrung, da sich ein angenehm warmer Tag anbahnte.

Von Great Hangleton aus liefen sie zu Fuß nach Little Hangleton, während sie sich als Touristen ausgaben. Hermine hatte eine Kamera um den Hals gehängt, um zu ihrer Verkleidung beizutragen, für den Fall, dass Anwohner sie ansprachen.

Das Haus der Riddles befand sich in einem bemitleidenswerten Zustand des Verfalls. Es war überwuchert von Pflanzen und das Dach schien an einer Ecke eingestürzt zu sein. Mehrere Fenster waren zerbrochen. Das Haus war wahrscheinlich zu einem Zufluchtsort für Landstreicher geworden.

„Wollen wir es an der Hintertür versuche?", fragte sie, während sie den Ort angespannt beäugte.

„Sag du es mir", erwiderte Draco schnippisch. „Ihr Gryffindors seid doch die Experten, wenn es darum geht, herumzuschleichen und die Nasen in Dinge zu stecken, die einen nichts angehen."

„Das tun wir nicht!"

Er sah Hermine spitz an. Sie ignorierte ihn und folgte dem überwachsenen Pfad, der an der Seite des Hauses entlang führte, während sie auf dem Weg Dorngestrüpp und Gräser zur Seite schob. Die Hintertür schien verschlossen zu sein, doch ein schnelles Alohomora behob diese Schwierigkeit. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem rostigen Quietschen. Hermine blickte Draco etwas nervös an.

„Sollen wir?", fragte sie.

„Nach dir", erklärte er fröhlich. Offen gesagt hielt er die Horkruxjagd für einen lustigen Spaß, nachdem er Voldemorts Hauptquartier durchsucht hatte, um einen gefangenen Gryffindor zu befreien.

Sie gingen von Raum zu Raum in dem dunklen, staubverhangenen, klapprigen Haus. Das Dach wies an mehreren Stellen Löcher auf und es gab überall vermoderte Bodenbretter, die heimtückische Fallen für sie bargen.

„Wonach suchen wir exakt?", fragte Draco, während er die Überreste eines Tisches zur Seite schob. Das Haus war anscheinend alles Wertvollen beraubt worden, doch mehrere zerbrochene oder wertlose Gegenstände waren übrig gelassen worden.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn Voldemort einen Horkrux hier versteckt hat, müssen wir uns in ihn hineinversetzen, um zu bestimmen, wo er ihn verwahrt haben könnte."

„Kein Problem. Denk einfach wie ein übergeschnappter, psychotischer, größenwahnsinniger Freak, der vor kurzem aus dem Totenreich zurückgekehrt ist."

„Abgesehen von dem vor kurzem aus dem Totenreich zurückgekehrt´, solltest du doch keine großen Schwierigkeiten haben", sagte Hermine.

Draco zielte mit einem leichten Sengfluch auf ihr Gesäß. Sie quietschte auf und lachte dann.

„Na gut, ich nehme an, du bist nicht ganz übergeschnappt."

Drohend erhob Draco seinen Zauberstab. Hermine schnappte sich die Spitze, um ihm den Stab aus der Hand zu reißen. Er ließ jedoch nicht los und sie fochten ein spielerisches Tauziehen aus, bis er mit einem Ruck an dem Stab zog, so dass sie gegen ihn stolperte. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und drückte kurz zu.

„Hör auf, mich zu schikanieren", warnte er, während er in ihr Gesicht schaute. Hermine hatte einen Schmutzfleck über einer Wange und ihr Haar war hoffnungslos zerzaust. Sie lachte und drückte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs unter sein Kinn.

„Ich habe sechs Jahre Schikane zurückzuzahlen", erwiderte sie.

Er rügte: „Ich dachte, es wäre gegen die Gryffindor- Überzeugung, Groll zu hegen."

„Es ist mein Groll und ich werde ihn so lange hegen wie ich will."

Draco grinste und drückte wieder. Sie keuchte auf.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Straßenkind", bemerkte er. Es stimmte. Aber ein verdammt attraktives Straßenkind, so wie sie ihren Kopf zurückwarf und ihre Augen funkeln ließ. Draco dachte daran, sie zu küssen.

„Ich sage dir lieber nicht, wie du aussiehst", sagte Hermine trocken. „Jetzt lass mich los. Wir sind nicht ohne Grund hier, weißt du noch?"

„Du hast angefangen", hauchte er und begann, seinen Mund zu ihrem herabzusenken.

Ein plötzliches Poltern von unterem Stockwerk ließ sie beide erstarren. Draco ließ sie widerwillig los. Sie wandte sich schnell um und eilte hinunter, um die Quelle des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen. Er fluchte leise und folgte ihr.

„Verfluchtes Gryffindor- Glück", murmelte er.


	20. Horkrux

**Kapitel 20 – Horkrux **

Harry stand auf dem Astronomieturm und blickte auf das Hogwartsgelände hinab. Der Morgengrauen färbte gerade den Himmel. Sie waren sehr spät ins Bett gegangen, aber Harry konnte aus Sorge nicht einschlafen, so dass er früh aufgestanden und zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen war. Er wusste, dass er hinunter gehen und sich des Denkariums annehmen sollte, wo er doch nichts Nützliches tun konnte. Harry seufzte, als er sich sein letztes Mal auf diesem Turm in Erinnerung rief. Es war erst vor sehr kurzer Zeit gewesen, doch es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Seine Arme ruhte auf derselben Stelle, an der Dumbledore über den Rand gefallen war. Harry legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er hatte Recht gehabt bezüglich Snape, von Anfang an. Nun war es so weit gekommen. Er konnte nur darauf warten, volljährig zu werden, und untätig herumzusitzen, während seine Freunde Gefahr nach Gefahr durchstanden. Er hatte sich noch nie hilfloser gefühlt in diesem sinnlosen Krieg, der bereits vor seiner Geburt begonnen hatte und dennoch vollkommen von ihm abhing.

Harry hatte immer angenommen, dass Dumbledore, wenn es an der Zeit war, ihm sagen würde, was er zu tun hätte – dass er an Harrys Seite stehen und ihn mit all seinem Wissen führen würde. Nun musste Harry der grimmigen Realität entgegentreten, dass Dumbledore nicht nur nicht bei ihm sein konnte, sondern möglicherweise überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, wie Voldemort zu besiegen war. Vielleicht hatte es schon immer gänzlich bei Harry gelegen.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen, das sich an diesem schönen Sommermorgen ruhig und reizvoll vor seinen Augen erstreckte. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass sich eine Bedrohung am Horizont auftat. Harry schickte sich an, den Turm zu verlassen, als Dobby neben ihn apparierte. Diesmal zuckte Harry nicht einmal mehr zusammen.

„Harry Potter, Sir! Meisterin Tonks hat Neville Longbottom befreit! Er ist im Zaubererkrankenhaus."

Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, Harry Potter. Ich war bei Meisterin Tonks, wie Harry Potter gewünscht hat. Hermine Granger war vor uns dort!"

„Was? _Hermine_ war dort?"

„Ja, Harry Potter. Dobby weiß nicht, wie sie dort hingekommen ist oder warum sie bei sehr bösem Zauberer war – "

„Wie konnte sie nur?", platzte Harry hervor. „Es ist eine Sache, ohne uns loszugehen, aber uns noch nicht mal bescheid zu geben?"

Dobby nickte. „Und dann ist Kreacher gekommen."

„Kreacher? Wo ist das alles passiert?"

„Im Haus von Dobbys ehemaligen bösen Meistern."

„Die Malfoys", hauchte Harry.

„Ja, Harry Potter."

„Deshalb wollte Lupin es mir nicht verraten. Nicht dass es etwas geändert hätte, da ich nicht weiß, wo Malfoy Manor ist." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Aber woher hat Hermine es gewusst? Hat Tonks sie mitgenommen?"

„Nein, Harry Potter. Hermine Granger war dort mit –"

„Hedwig!" Harrys Eule landete auf seinem Arm. „Endlich! Vielleicht bekomme ich jetzt einige Antworten."

Dobby seufzte. „Manchmal hört Harry Potter Dobby einfach nicht zu."

Harry löste die Nachricht von Hedwigs Bein und öffnete sie.

_H – Du hast vielleicht von dem Abenteuer letzte Nacht gehört. Ich erzähle dir die Einzelheiten, wenn ich dich treffe. Mir geht es gut und ich habe einen Anhaltspunkt bezüglich der Objekte, über die wir gesprochen haben. Ich werde es heute nachprüfen und am Nachmittag zu euch stoßen. H_

Harry stürmte zurück zum Gryffindor- Turm.

„Sieh dir das an!", schnauzte Harry, als Ron jammerte, dass er kein bisschen Schlaf mit Harry in der Nähe bekommen konnte.

Ron las die Nachricht zweimal.

„Also ist sie unterwegs und hat Spaß ohne uns? Und keine einzige Erwähnung von Mr. Groß, Blond und Blendend aussehend. Was zur Hölle soll das?"

„Es ist _Malfoy_", knurrte Harry.

„Was?"

„Wer sonst könnte es sein? Todesser, in unserem Alter, verflucht attraktiv. Hermine hält nicht eine einzige Erwähnung für nötig, mit gutem Grund! _Er_ ist Devlin Whitehorn. Sogar das! Eine Anspielung auf Quidditch! Wer sonst würde an diesen Namen denken?"

„Was könnte er von Hermine wollen? Warum sollte er sie über ihre Eltern warnen?"

„Es ist ein Trick. Aber sie ist nicht so dumm, auf seine Lügen hereinzufallen."

Ron nickte. „Sie hasst ihn genauso wie wir. Vielleicht noch mehr. Na gut, vielleicht nicht so heftig wie ich. Aber trotzdem stark."

Harry stimmte zu, doch es beunruhigte ihn.

„Sie will nach einem Horkrux suchen. Verdammt, ich habe ihr gesagt, wie schwer es für mich und Dumbledore gewesen war, das Medaillon zu beschaffen. Sie sollte es lieber nicht alleine versuchen."

„Nun, wenn sie bei Malfoy ist, wird vielleicht_ er_ diesmal vergiftet."

Dieser Gedanke heiterte Harry sofort auf.

„Du hast Recht! Vielleicht will sie ihn als Minenkanarienvogel benutzen."

„Als was?"

„Minenkanarienvogel. Muggle graben tiefe Löcher in den Boden, um nach wertvollen Steinen zu suchen. Um herauszufinden, ob die Luft tödlich ist, stecken sie einen Kanarienvogel hinein. Wenn sie ihn tot herauszuziehen, wissen sie, dass sie die Luft da drinnen nicht einatmen dürfen."

„Malfoy. Ein Minenkanarienvogel", hauchte Ron. „Das ist verdammt cool."

Harry grinste. „Stimmt."

Aufgemuntert von dem glücklichen Gedanken an Malfoys bevorstehendem Ableben, gingen sie zum Frühstück in die Halle hinunter.

* * *

Hermine stürmte die Treppen hinunter wie eine wahre Gryffindor, mit gezücktem Zauberstab und vollkommen achtlos der möglichen Gefahr. Draco hätte sich vorsichtig hinunter geschlichen. Doch er nahm an, dass das direkte Stürzen ins Schlachtgewühl den Vorteil hatte, den Feind mit schierer Ungläubigkeit angesichts der Dummheit zu überraschen.

Das Poltern war von einem Bereich direkt unter ihnen gekommen, woraus Draco schloss, dass die Quelle das ehemalige Speisezimmer war. Das einzig zurückgelassene Möbelstück war eine zerbrochene Anrichte, doch Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf Anhieb zum gewaltigen Kamin an der Außenwand gezogen. Die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt, so dass das Zimmer im Halbdunkel lag. Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab erleuchtet, der nun das Geschöpf in Licht flutete, das dort thronte, wo das Kamingitter hätte sein sollen.

„Fawkes?", stieß Hermine ungläubig hervor. Der Phönix schlug mit seinen goldenen Flügeln und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ist das nicht – ?"

Sie nickte. „Dumbledores Phönix. Ich glaube, er versucht uns zu helfen." Draco lachte spöttisch auf. Sicherlich würde ein dummer Vogel nichts für sie tun können. Hermine schoss ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn wissen ließ, dass sie seine Meinung nicht schätzen würde. Er musste zugeben, dass das Auftauchen des Vogels seltsam war.

Hermine ging auf den Kamin zu und redete beruhigend auf den Vogel ein. Draco lief behutsam im Zimmer hin und her.

„Was hat der Ort hier überhaupt für eine besondere Bedeutung?", wollte er wissen. „Ich meine, ich weiß schon, wer Tom Riddle war – mein Vater hat mir immerhin so viel verraten."

„Das ist der Raum, in dem Voldemort seinen Vater getötet hat", sagte Hermine. „Und seine Großeltern auch." Draco blieb mit einer Grimasse stehen. Morbider Gedanke, zu wissen, dass dort, wo er nun stand, einst eine Leiche gelegen haben könnte. Er rückte hinüber zum Kamin.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass Voldemort seine Horkruxe aus Gegenständen gemacht hat, die wichtig für ihn waren – Hinterlassenschaften der vier Häuser, das eigene Tagebuch und Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit. Er hat diese Gegenstände auch an Orten versteckt, die ihm etwas bedeutet haben. Dumbledore hat den Ring im ehemaligen Haus von Voldemorts Mutter gefunden. Es war nicht dort, weil er _sie_ geschätzt hat, sonder weil ihm die Verbindung zu Salazar Slytherin wichtig war."

Sie war wieder in ihrem alten Zustand angelangt, wie ein Geschichtsbuch zu klingen. Aber sie hatte noch immer den Schmutzfleck auf ihrer Wange...

„Dieser Ort hier ist wohl bedeutend, weil er hier – in seinem perversen Geist – über seinen Muggle- Vater triumphiert hatte. Du weißt doch, dass Voldemort ein Halbblut ist?"

Draco zog eine Grimasse. „Ja, uns ist strengstens untersagt es zu erwähnen. Die meisten der Todesser wissen es gar nicht, aber mein Vater hat eine lange Zeit damit verbracht, Informationen über die Vergangenheit des Dunklen Lords einzuholen. Es zahlt sich aus zu wissen, für wen man arbeitet."

„Oder gegen wen."

„Ganz genau."

Der Phönix schlug wieder mit seinen Flügeln. Hermine nickte.

„Ja, Fawkes, ich weiß, dass der Kamin wichtig ist. Ich hab eine Idee." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. „Dieser Zauber ist in der Zaubererwelt nutzlos, da beinahe alles magisch oder davon berührt ist. Aber er sollte uns hier helfen können. Er deckt Spuren von Zauberei auf. _Compera Navita."_

Der Kamin erglühte in einem hellen rötlichen Schein.

„Wie ich erwartet habe." Hermine ging zur Mitte des Zimmers, wo eine schwache Spur von Grün leuchtete.

„Das ist alte Magie", sagte sie. „Das ist wahrscheinlich die Stelle, wo die Riddles getötet worden sind." Sie bewegte sich zurück zum Kamin. „Hier ist es frischer und immer noch aktiv. Es muss ein Tor sein, aber wohin führt es?"

„Und wie öffnen wir es?", warf Draco ein.

„Pateo", sprach Hermine aus. Plötzlich verschwand der Boden im Kamin und enthüllte einen dunklen Durchgang, der nach unten führte. „Manchmal sind die einfachsten Wege die besten."

„Manchmal sind die einfachsten Wege Fallen. Das war viel zu leicht."

„Da stimme ich zu. Er lockt uns dahinunter, wo der richtige Spaß erst anfängt." Hermine seufzte und blickte Draco erwartungsvoll an. „Wollen wir?"

„Verdammt nochmal, nein! Kannst du nicht mal für eine Minute aufhören, wie eine Gryffindor zu denken?"

„Ich _bin _eine Gryffindor!"

„Tja, ich nicht. Der Dunkle Lord hat ganz offensichtlich diese Falle für bekloppte Leute wie dich aufgestellt, die sich bereitwillig ins offene Feuer stürzen." Draco rückte auf die Tür zu, die zur Küche führte. „Komm schon. Slytherins benutzen nicht die Vordertür, vor allem nicht, wenn sie weit offen stehen und ein Willkommensschild am Pfosten hängt."

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich dachte, du wärst die Intelligente. Wo denkst du führt das Tor hin?"

Hermine folgte ihm in die Küche, wo er vor einer blanken Wand stehen blieb.

„Okay, wende deinen Zauber hier an."

Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an, gehorchte aber. Zu Dracos Befriedigung glühte die Wand purpurn auf. Er gluckste.

„Wie ich vermutet habe. Dieses Haus hat einen Keller. Voldemort hat nur die Tür entfernt." Draco ließ mehrere Dielenbretter verschwinden, so dass ein offener Durchgang im Boden frei wurde. Ein weiteres purpurnes Leuchten trat von unten in ihre Augen. „Mist. Er hat auch die Stufen rausgenommen."

„Sieht so aus, als ob er auch für hinterhältige Slytherins vorgesorgt hätte", bemerkte Hermine trocken.

„Bastard. Aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass das besser ist als den Kamin zu benutzen."

„Ehrlich gesagt stimme ich dir zu. Wie auch immer, es könnte noch einen besseren Weg geben."

Sie ging zurück zum Speisezimmer. „Der Keller umfasst wahrscheinlich den gleichen Grund wie der Rest des Hauses. Auf jeden Fall gibt es offenen Raum unter diesem Zimmer."

„Also sollten wir den Boden durchbrechen und hinuntersteigen", schlug Draco vor. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, wurde jedoch von Hermine aufgehalten.

„Nein! Er hätte daran gedacht. Was würde er tun, um es zu verhindern?" Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. „Eine Sprengfalle. Aber von welcher Art? Wir müssen einen Blick darunter werfen."

Hermine beugte sich hinunter und berührte mit ihrem Zauberstab eines der Bodenbretter. Binnen Sekunden hatte sie das Holz in Glas verwandelt. Widerwillig empfand Draco Bewunderung angesichts Hermines Klugheit.

„Sehr schön. Nun haben wir einen ausgezeichneten Ausblick auf die Dunkelheit dort unten."

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und untersuchte das Brett, bis sie ein kleines Loch entdeckte. Sie steckte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes hinein und sprach einen weiteren Zauber aus. Sofort schoss Licht aus jeder Ritze des Bodens und erfüllte den Raum mit goldenen Strahlen.

Draco lugte durch das Glas und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Der Spalt erlaubte ihm einen begrenzten Blick auf den Bereich direkt unter dem Kamin. Er konnte einen Wall von Messern in der Luft schweben sehen, die die erste Person, die das Kaminportal betrat, erwarteten.

Hermine gesellte sich zu ihm. „Brutal, aber wahrscheinlich nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was da unten lauert", sagte sie. „Lass uns herausfinden, was uns noch erwartet." Sie fand erneut den Spalt im Boden und sprach wieder Compera Navita aus. Dem weißen Licht im Keller wurden nun mehrere farbige Schimmer hinzugefügt.

Draco konnte keinerlei Einzelheiten erkennen, doch Hermine klopfte sachte auf den Glasboden.

„Genau davor habe ich Angst gehabt. Es macht uns die Arbeit sehr viel schwerer."

Direkt unter dem Glas erstreckte sich ein glühendes Netz aus gelben Linien.

„Was ist das?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Es ist wie ein Muggle- Alarmsystem. Wenn wir ein Dielenbrett zerbrechen, wird es eine dieser Linien berühren und einen Zauber auslösen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was passieren wird, aber ich wette, es ist etwas Schlimmes."

Draco seufzte. „Irgendwelche anderen klugen Ideen?"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Hermine verwandelte das Glas zurück zu Holz und wanderte anschließend vorsichtig im Speisezimmer umher, während sie verschiedene Holzbretter in Glas verwandelte und wieder zurück. Sie wagte nicht, den ganzen Boden auf einmal zu verwandeln – es würde niemals das Gewicht des Hauses halten können. Schließlich hielt Hermine inne, direkt im Zentrum des schummrigen grünen Glimmerns.

„Ich hätte hier zuerst nachsehen müssen", sagte sie sachlich. Draco ging zu ihr hinüber. Unter dem Glasbrett konnte er einen kleinen, mit grünem Samt ausgekleideten Tisch erkennen, auf dem ein goldener Becher thronte. „Hufflepuffs Becher", murmelte Hermine.

„Das ist ein Horkrux?"

Sie nickte. „Jetzt, wo wir ihn gefunden haben, müssen wir überlegen, wie wir ihn da heraus bekommen."

Draco dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Verwandle dieses Brett wieder zu Holz."

Hermine stellte seine Forderung nicht in Frage. Als das Brett wieder aus Eiche bestand, ließ Draco mit seinem Zauberstab die Nägel verschwinden, mit denen es am Boden festgemacht war. Dann hob er das Brett vorsichtig hoch und legte es neben sich ab. Durch das Loch im Boden konnten sie deutlich das magische Netz ausmachen, das die Decke des Kellers umspannte. Der größte Spalt dazwischen betrug etwa zehn Zentimeter. Der Becher selbst strahlte ein orangefarbenes Glühen aus, doch der Bereich drum herum war klar.

„Accio?", fragte Draco Hermine. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es funktioniert. Aber du kannst es gerne versuchen." Er tat es, doch der Becher bewegte sich nicht.

Plötzlich hellte sich Hermines Miene auf. „Ich habe eine Idee. Wenn Voldemort alle Muggle- Sachen hasst, bezweifle ich, dass ihm so etwas Einfaches in den Sinn kommen würde. Warte hier." Sie stand auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Bevor Draco langweilig werden konnte, war sie schon wieder mit einem langen Stock aus dem Garten und einem Seil zurück.

„Das war mal eine Laubharke. Es bedarf einiger Veränderung, aber ich denke, es wird klappen."

Für die nächsten paar Minuten war Hermine vollauf damit beschäftigt, den Stock zu verlängern und das Seil daran zu befestigen.

„Voila. Ganz wie ein Stock zum Schlangenfangen. Sehr passend, würde ich sagen. Mach dich bereit."

Sie schob ihren Zauberstab in ihre Hintertasche und führte den Stock, der nun das Seil mit einer Schlaufe am Ende trug, langsam zwischen zwei der glühenden gelben Linien ein, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren. Dann senkte sie den Stock, Stück für Stück, hinunter zu dem goldenen Becher. Draco spürte Schweiß an seiner Stirn entlangperlen.

„Nun der schwierigere Teil", flüsterte Hermine.

Vorsichtig drehte sie den Stock, um die Schlaufe über den Rand des Bechers zu befördern. Der schwere Teil bestand darin, den Stock von den Linien fernzuhalten. Oder den Becher. Es schien Dutzende Versuche zu beanspruchen, doch schließlich fiel die Schlaufe über die Kante des Bechers.

Hermine stieß zitternd einen Atem der Erleichterung aus. „Also gut, ich halte es hier. Du ziehst am Ende des Seils, um es fester zu machen."

Draco zog sachte an dem Seil und sah zu, wie die Schlaufe sich über dem Becher straffte.

„Okay", hauchte Hermine und verstärkte ihren Griff. „Los geht's."

Sie hob den Stock an und sie hielten beide den Atem an, während der Becher in die Höhe stieg, kippte und schließlich frei in der Luft hing. Sie erstarrten für mehrere Herzschläge. Dann begann Hermine, den Becher nach oben zu ziehen. Draco glaubte allmählich daran, dass sie es tatsächlich ohne einen Kratzer hinausschaffen könnten. Der Becher kam näher und näher.

„Oh oh", machte Hermine.

„Was ist?"

„Der Becher passt nicht durch die Netzlinien."

Sie untersuchten das Problem, während der Becher unten ihnen in der Luft schwebte. Er war vielleicht einen Zentimeter zu lang. Der Stock schwankte leicht und Draco wurde bewusst, dass Hermine allmählich müde von der Anstrengung wurde, den Stock unbeweglich zu halten.

„Meinst du, wir können disapparieren?"

„Nein. Nicht, wenn der Becher noch dort unten ist. Wir verschwinden und er würde fallen."

Draco seufzte. „Warte kurz."

Er sprang auf die Füße und eilte zu dem nächsten vernagelten Fenster, wo er die Bretter verschwinden ließ. Bald darauf lagen die Fensteröffnungen frei. Draco verstaute seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche und kehrte zu Hermine zurück.

„Okay. Gib mir das Ding."

„Was hast du vor?"

Er legte seine Hände neben ihre und übernahm den Stock. Hermine war ihre Erschöpfung deutlich anzusehen, als sie dankbar losließ.

„Jetzt geh raus", forderte Draco.

„Nein! Ich werde dich nicht zurücklassen!"

„Warum? Weil du mir nicht traust oder weil du nicht willst, dass ich verletzt werde?"

„Beides", schnauzte sie.

„Na schön! Dann stell dich wenigsten beim Fenster auf. Und schaff den blöden Vogel hier raus."

„Fawkes, du solltest besser gehen."

Der Phönix schwang sich in die Luft und schwebte anmutig aus dem Fenster. Hermine rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Du sture kleine – "

„Wage es ja nicht, das auszusprechen."

„Auf drei dann", sagte Draco seufzend. „Eins. Zwei. _Drei!_" Er riss den Stock, der den Horkrux hielt, in die Höhe und warf sich in Richtung Fenster. Er spürte, wie er an der Jacke gepackt wurde. Er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, im selben Moment, in dem ein schreckliches Krachen und Bersten seine Ohren betäubte. Sein Schienbein stieß gegen den Fensterrahmen, als er hindurch segelte. Mit einem schmerzvollen Aufprall landete er auf seinem Rücken in einem Brombeergestrüpp.

Vor seinen Augen brach das Riddle- Haus auseinander und stürzte mit dem Getöse zertrümmerter Balken in sich zusammen. Eine gewaltige Staubwolke waberte in der Luft. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Wolke ihn bestäubte. Kleine Holzsplitter und Putz regneten auf ihn herab. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte zu Hermine hinüber, die neben ihm hockte und wie ein staubiger Geist aussah. Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß mit einem Schmutzfilm überdeckt und in ihren Locken hatten sich kleine Holzstücke verfangen.

„Schlau von dir, einen weißen Pullover zu tragen", kommentierte er.

Sie schenkte seiner Bemerkung keine Beachtung. „Haben wir ihn bekommen?", fragte sie.

Draco hielt den Stock noch immer fest in beiden Händen. Er hob ihn hoch und ein goldener Glanz trat in seine Augen, als der Becher im Sonnenlicht funkelte.

Hermine schrie glücklich auf und warf ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich glaub es nicht! Wir haben es wirklich geschafft!"

Draco lachte. „Das war schierer Wahnsinn. Du hast uns da herausgezogen, oder?"

Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Wingardium Leviosa. Ganz leicht." Sie sprang auf die Füße und half ihm hoch. Sie blickten beide den Becher an, der noch immer an dem Seil hing. Mit angehaltenem Atem streckte Draco seinen Arm aus und ergriff ihn. Er fühlte sich kalt an, doch ansonsten erschien er wie ein einfacher Trinkbecher. Draco seufzte erleichtert auf und warf den Stock beiseite.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen", mahnte Hermine. „Der Zusammensturz wird die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggle auf sich ziehen."

Draco nickte. Sie trat näher an ihn heran und hob die Hand, um sein Haar zu berühren. Sie kicherte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals erleben würde, dass Draco Malfoy nicht makellos aussieht."

„Und du hast dich von einem Straßenkind zu einem schmutzigen Landstreicher weiterentwickelt", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Dafür wirst du noch bestraft werden", warnte sie.

„Wie beabsichtigst du es durchzuführen?"

„So." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals und lächelte zu ihm hinauf. „Wir gehen nach Hogwarts."

Bevor er diesen Gedanken überhaupt verarbeiten konnte, disapparierten sie.


	21. Spekulationen

**Kapitel 21 – Spekulationen**

Hermine und Draco apparierten nach Hogsmeade in die Nähe der Heulenden Hütte, wo Harry Draco einmal mit Schneebällen aus der Deckung seines Tarnumhangs beworfen hatte. Draco fragte sich, ob Hermine den Ort lediglich wegen seiner grausigen Erinnerung daran gewählt hatte.

Er trat sofort aus ihrem Griff heraus.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich gehe nicht da hoch."

„Warum nicht? Du hast dich ganz sicher bewiesen. Wenn _ich_ dich nicht mehr umbringen will, sollten alle anderen ebenfalls kein Problem damit haben dich zu akzeptieren."

„Alle anderen? Das bezweifle ich. Dein Freund Potter hat mich seit dem ersten Moment, in dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben, gehasst."

„Nun... Harry ist ein besonderer Fall. Aber er ist nicht unvernünftig. Ich rede mit ihm. Es wird ihm recht sein", besänftigte sie ihn.

„Du bist eine ganz schön erbärmliche Lügnerin", erklärte er.

Sie errötete. „Du musst es früher oder später hinter dich bringen. Wir können uns nicht für immer verstecken."

„Warum nicht? Ich fange an es mögen", erwiderte er abfällig, seine Worte zu einer Lüge verdrehend. Hermines Augen blitzten auf.

„Tja, ich nicht. Die Todesser könnten jederzeit zurückkehren. Das Haus meiner Eltern ist einfach nicht sicher. Und wir müssen _das da_ loswerden." Sie deutete auf den Becher, den Draco noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Da wir keinen Schimmer haben, wie man das macht, brauchen wir Harrys Hilfe."

Draco höhnte: „Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Auserwählte kein Problem haben wird es herauszufinden."

„Diese Einstellung bringt uns nicht weiter bei unserem Problem!"

„Ich habe kein Problem!"

„Selbstverständlich hast du es. Nach den letzten drei Tagen kannst du nicht so tun, als ob es dich nicht interessiert. Du willst nicht mehr als wir, dass Voldemort gewinnt. Sonst hättest du nicht so viele Risiken auf dich genommen."

Hermine trat näher an Draco heran und packte seine Jacke, als ob sie ihn festhalten wollte. Ihre Stimme klang weich und vom Herzen kommend.

„Schau mal, Malfoy. Du bist zu mir gekommen und ich weiß, dass es dir verdammt schwer gefallen sein muss. Vielleicht war es das Schwerste, was du jemals getan hast. Kannst du mir jetzt in die Augen sehen und sagen, dass du deine Entscheidung bereust?"

Draco blickte in ihre ehrlichen braunen Augen, in ihr schmutziges Gesicht und zerzaustes Haar. Er versuchte sich des Gefühls zu entsinnen, das er einst für sie empfunden hatte. Die unerträgliche kleine Besserwisserin, die ihn wie den niedrigsten Abschaum behandelt hatte, war verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle befand sich nun dieses verrückt machende, aufrichtige, hoffnungsvolle Mädchen, das ihn unverdientes Vertrauen entgegenbrachte.

„Du bist vollkommen übergeschnappt", flüsterte er.

„Wir reden gerade nicht über mich."

„Schau mich nicht auf diese Weise an."

„Auf welche Weise?"

„Als ob du volle Zuversicht in mich hättest. Ich verdiene dein Vertrauen nicht."

„Du bist ein ganz schön guter Lügner", bemerkte sie trocken. „Aber ich kann meine Entscheidungen selbst treffen. Kommst du nun freiwillig mit oder soll ich dich verhexen und bewusstlos hoch schleppen?"

Der stählerne Ton in ihrer Stimme versicherte Draco, dass sie es ernst meinte. Er startete einen letzten Versuch, sie umzustimmen.

„Können wir wenigstens noch einmal nach Caerphilly zurückkehren und eine letzte Dusche nehmen?"

Hermine lachte überrascht auf. „Nein. Wenn es dir etwas ausmacht, schmutzig zu sein, kann ich das beheben." Sie tippte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab an und er spürte den Staub von Haut und Haar verschwinden.

„Autsch!"

„Kleinkind. Schau, ich mache es auch bei mir." Hermine wandte den Zauber an sich selbst an und eine unsichtbare Gewalt schien sie zu packen. Der Dreck verschwand und ihr Haar knisterte in seiner Sauberkeit. Der Pullover erstrahlte in wiederhergestelltem Weiß. Draco tat es beinahe leid zu sehen, dass der Schmutzfleck auf ihrer Wange entfernt worden war.

Hermine sagte: „Du hast Recht. Es brennt wirklich."

Draco konnte sich nur mit Mühe von einer Bemerkung zurückhalten. „Was hast du damit vor?" Er hielt den goldenen Becher in die Höhe und untersuchte ihn. Der eingravierte Dachs war so hässlich wie alle anderen Hufflepuff- Wappen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. „Elendes, scheußliches Ding. Kein Wunder, dass der Dunkle Lord es in einer verfallenen Hütte versteckt hat. Ein Dachs. Was für eine groteske Kreatur."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, Schlangen sind ja auch so viel liebenwürdiger und knuddeliger."

„Es freut mich, dass du das erkennst."

Sie beschwor einen Lederbeutel herauf und hielt ihn auf, damit Draco den Becher hineinstecken konnte. Sie warf sich den Beutel über die Schulter.

„Übrigens: keiner weiß von Horkruxen außer du, ich, Harry und Ron. Und das soll auch so bleiben."

Draco hob die Augenbraue und schnalzte missbilligend die Zunge.

„Ihr habt Geheimnisse vor dem Orden? Wie ungryffindorhaft."

„Pssst. Komm jetzt. Nicht mehr trödeln." Hermine ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn zu dem Pfad, der zur Schule führte.

„Du kannst mich ruhig loslassen, weißt du."

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich habe nicht die Zeit dazu dich zu suchen, falls du verschwinden solltest."

Draco war überrascht. „Du würdest mir nachgehen?"

„Jemand muss dich ja vor dir selbst retten."

Er blickte sie finster an. Das war keineswegs die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte.

Sie wanderten, bis die Tore von Hogwarts in Sicht kamen. Hermine schickte einen Patronus los. Draco schaute zu, wie der silberne Otter zum Schloss emporschwebte. Ihr Patronus war interessant. Er war nicht so überrascht, wie er es gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn einige Tage zuvor gesehen. Jetzt kannte er die schelmische, verspielte Persönlichkeit, die sich unter all der herrischen, überheblichen Intelligenz verbarg.

Als sie die Tore erreicht hatten, warteten sie.

„Was hat dein Patronus für eine Form?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Draco errötete. Er hasste seinen Patronus, was der Grund dafür war, dass er ihn selten verwendete. Es war schrecklich peinlich und schließlich gab es noch andere Wege, einen Dementor zu bekämpfen.

„Ist doch egal."

„Warum? Ist es irgendetwas Schreckliches? Zum Beispiel ein Frettchen?"

Er funkelte sie an. „Sehr lustig. Nein. Es ist kein Frettchen."

„Also ich fand, dass du ein süßes Frettchen abgegeben hast. Ich wollte dich schon in einen Käfig sperren und in mein Zimmer mitnehmen."

Draco stöhnte. „Oh, das wäre ja sehr angenehm gewesen."

Hermine strahlte ihn an.

Professor McGonagall näherte sich ihnen. Draco wollte sich zurückziehen, doch Hermines Griff auf seinen Arm verstärkte sich.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", murmelte sie.

„Miss Granger", brachte McGonagall überrascht hervor und starrte Draco durch die Gitterstäbe an. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, das Tor zu öffnen. „Was hat dies zu bedeuten?"

„Malfoy hat sich entschlossen, im Krieg gegen Voldemort auf unserer Seite zu kämpfen, Professor", erklärte Hermine schnell. „Wir verdanken ihm schon sehr viel." Draco schloss die Augen bei ihren Worten. Sicherlich hätte sie es doch besser machen können?

„Das klappt doch nie", murmelte er Hermine zu. Sie versetzte ihm einen leichten Tritt und er zuckte zusammen.

McGonagalls scharfe Augen verengten sich bei ihrem Schlagabtausch. „Wovon reden Sie da? Sind Sie unter dem Imperius- Fluch?"

Die Frage schien Hermine komisch vorzukommen. Sie kicherte und blickte Draco spielerisch an.

„Bin ich das? Kannst du überhaupt einen Imperius- Fluch vollführen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das", antwortete er hitzig. „Was für ein Speichellecker des Dunklen Lords wäre ich, wenn ich nicht einmal einen einfachen Unverzeihlichen ausführen könnte?"

„Naja, du warst nie wirklich ein Speichellecker des Dunklen Lords. Ansonsten wärst du jetzt nicht hier, oder?"

„Ein geringfügiges Detail."

„Miss Granger!", platzte McGonagall heraus und riss sie aus ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Entschuldigung, Professor. Sie müssen wissen, dass Draco verantwortlich für die Rettung von Neville Longbottom letzte Nacht gewesen ist. Er hat uns auch vor dem Anschlag auf Luna Lovegood und meine Eltern gewarnt, gerade rechtzeitig, um sie noch zu retten."

„Sie können es natürlich beweisen?", fragte McGonagall trocken.

„Tonks kann für ihn bürgen", erwiderte Hermine zuversichtlich.

„_Tonks?_"

„Sie können sie ruhig fragen. Wir warten hier."

McGonagall schien diese Worte nur schwer verarbeiten zu können, doch der Anblick von Hermine, die sich an Dracos Arm klammerte, entschied sie scheinbar. Sie verschickte einen Patronus, der nach Süden flitzte.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Neville?", fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Er ist wach und sollte sich wieder vollständig erholen können. Ihm ist wiederholt der Cruciatus- Fluch auferlegt worden, aber hoffentlich nicht oft genug, um bleibende Schäden anzurichten." McGonagall starrte Draco an. Schuldig durch Gemeinschaft, vermutete er.

„Also was hat Sie veranlasst, die Seiten zu wechseln, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie, als ob sie es für wahrscheinlicher hielte, dass die Sonne sich plötzlich in einen pinken Sonnenschirm verwandeln würde.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ich war gelangweilt. Das ganze Foltern, Töten und Kriechen vor dem Dunklen Lord wurde ziemlich schnell eintönig."

Hermine stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und versetzte ihm einen ihrer patentierten Blicke der Verärgerung.

„Kannst du mal ernst sein?"

„Nein. Und offen gesagt würde ich lieber gar nicht hier sein. McGonagall will mich nicht einlassen, ich will nicht hineingehen, wie wäre es also, wenn du mich einfach disapparieren lässt? Dann wären wir alle zufrieden."

„Auf gar keinen Fall", antwortete sie eisern. Draco wollte in seinem Frust den Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe schlagen.

Tonks schickte nicht nur eine Nachricht, sie apparierte gleich zu ihnen. Ihr rosafarbenes Haar glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Sie grinste sie strahlend an.

„Hey, Hermine. Cousin Draco", begrüßte sie.

„Nymphadora", sagte McGonagall. Draco sah Tonks bei der Anrede zusammenzucken. „Ist es wahr, dass Draco Malfoy zu Neville Longbottoms Rettung beigetragen hat?"

Tonks nickte glücklich. „Jep. Er war grandios. Sie hätten ihn sehen sollen, als Hermine ausgeschaltet war. Hat gekämpft wie ein Löwe. Toll, jemanden in der Familie zu sehen, der vernünftig ist."

Draco blickte McGonagall selbstgefällig an und hob eine Augenbraue. Deren Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht im Geringsten.

„Na schön, Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie für sein Verhalten zur Verantwortung ziehen."

Draco schaute zu Hermine. Sie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. McGonagall tippte das Vorhängeschloss an, das ein klickendes Geräusch von sich gab. Die Kette schlitterte durch die Gitterstäbe. McGonagall öffnete einen Torflügel, um sie einzulassen. Draco verspürte einen Anflug von Klaustrophobie. Es gab keinen leichten Weg aus Hogwarts heraus; er wollte wieder hinaus in die Freiheit. Nur Hermines beständige Anwesenheit und ihr unbeugsamer Griff an seinem Arm hielt ihn davon ab. Sie zog ihn durch das Tor.

Der Gang zur Schule fühlte sich an wie der Marsch zum Galgen. Hermine spielte die Rolle der ruhigen Geistlichen, festen Glaubens, dass Draco sich auf dem Weg zu einem besseren Ort befand. McGonagall glich dem wertenden Opfer, das stoisch darauf wartete, Gerechtigkeit walten zu sehen. Und Tonks war ein neugieriger Zuschauer – unbekümmert, aber glücklich zu sehen, wie die Ereignisse ihren Lauf nahmen. Sie plapperte den ganzen Weg über, größtenteils über belanglose Geschehnisse im Ministerium.

Sie betraten die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts, wo Hermine Draco endlich losließ. Tonks und McGonagall warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu, stiegen jedoch die Treppe empor und ließen sie allein.

„Ich gehe Harry suchen. Willst du zum Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und dich dort einquartieren?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich gehe mit dir."

Hermine blickte besorgt drein. „Das könnte nicht gerade die beste Idee sein. Ich sollte zuerst mit ihnen sprechen."

„Ich weigere mich, mich unter deinem Rock zu verstecken", erwiderte Draco kalt.

„Ich trage gar keinen Rock."

„Lass uns weitergehen, Granger. Mal sehen, ob dein teurer Potter wirklich so verständnisvoll ist, wie du denkst."

„Musst du immer so schwierig sein?"

„Gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit?"

Hermine warf die Hände in die Luft. „Also schön. Mach alles auf die harte Tour." Sie blickte ihn kritisch an. „Ich mag den Trenchcoat. Aber er sieht in Hogwarts nicht richtig aus." Ohne nach seiner Erlaubnis zu fragen, verwandelte sie den Coat in einen schwarzen Mantel, jedoch nicht in die Todesserroben, die er ursprünglich getragen hatte. Ihren eigenen weißen Pullover verwandelte sie in einen kurzen Umhang im Gryffindor- Rot.

Es bedarf eine überraschend lange Zeit, Potter und Weasel zu finden. Zuerst liefen sie in den siebten Stock, wo sie den Eingang zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum versperrt vorfanden, da Hermine das Passwort nicht kannte. Das hässliche Porträt informierte sie, dass keiner sich drinnen aufhielt.

Als nächstes versuchten sie es bei der Bibliothek, entgegen Dracos Hinweis, dass Potter und Weasley sich nicht einmal in die Nähe der Bücherei begeben würden, wenn nicht Hermine sie dorthin zerrte. Er gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen, als sich seine Voraussage bestätigte.

„Gehen wir in die Küche", schlug Draco vor. „Weasley scheint maßlos davon angetan zu sein sich vollzustopfen, wenn das Essen umsonst ist."

Hermines Gesicht färbte sich rot und sie fuhr ihn an: „Wir sind noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde hier und schon fange ich wieder an, dich zu verabscheuen!"

Draco grinste lakonisch. „Deine Fähigkeiten zum Lügen haben sich nicht verbessert."

„Ach, halt die Klappe!"

Sie stiegen gerade die Haupttreppe hinab, als Harry und Ron aus der Großen Hall traten. Hermine erblickte sie zuerst.

„Harry!", rief sie. Sie stürmte die letzten Stufen hinunter und flog Potter um den Hals. Draco sah zu, wie sich Potters Arme um sie schlangen, und spürte seinen Kiefer leicht verkrampfen.

Hermine ließ Harry los und stürzte sich auf Weasley, der sie viel zu fest und viel zu lang hielt. Potter erblickte Draco, der sich nicht von seiner Position auf den Treppenstufen gerührt hatte. Harrys Zauberstab blitzte binnen eines Herzschlags hervor. Draco fragte sich, ob der Auserwählte das Zücken seines Zauberstabes vor dem Spiegel übte. Er ließ seinen eigenen Stab im Mantel stecken, wohl wissend, dass Mr. Gryffindor ihn nicht zu verhexen wagte, wenn er unbewaffnet war.

„Was macht _der_ denn hier?", brüllte Weasley. Sein Arm lag immer noch um Hermines Schultern. Eine ziemlich Besitz ergreifende Geste, wie Draco fand. Was er ihr zugute hielt, war, dass sie Weasley abschüttelte und zu Draco zurückeilte.

„Steck deinen Zauberstab weg, Harry", befahl sie. „Malfoy arbeitet von jetzt an mit uns."

„Keine Chance!", schnappte Harry und erstickte, was für eine gemeine Beleidigung auch immer auf Weasleys Zunge gelegen hatte.

„Ich erzähle euch die Einzelheiten später. Aber ohne seine Hilfe, wäre Luna verloren, Neville immer noch ein Gefangener und wir hätten nicht _das hier_." Sie öffnete ihren Beutel und hielt Hufflepuffs Becher in die Höhe.

„Ist das – ?"

„Ein Horkrux, ja."

„Du hast es ihm erzählt?", schrie Harry auf. Draco bemerkte, dass Hermines Freunde sehr viel herumbrüllten, wenn sie aufgebracht waren. Es musste ein Charakterzug der Gryffindors sein. Slytherins neigten dazu, das Gegenteil zu tun und sich zu einem erzürnten Zischen, unheilvollen Blicken und abscheulichen Rachefeldzügen zurückzuziehen. Der Weg der Gryffindors war lauter, aber schneller.

„Er wusste es schon vorher!", keifte Hermine zurück.

„Ja, natürlich tat er das! Er ist wahrscheinlich hergeschickt worden, um sie von uns zu stehlen, sobald wir sie entdeckt haben!", knurrte Harry.

„Das ist lächerlich." Sie ließ den Becher wieder in den Beutel fallen und fuhr nüchtern fort. „Nun, wir müssen alle unser Kriegsbeil begraben und an unserem gemeinsamen Problem arbeiten, was heißt den Becher zu zerstören und die anderen Gegenstände ausfindig zu machen."

„Unser Kriegsbeil begraben?", brüllte Ron. „Bist du völlig verrückt geworden? Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, wer die Todesser in die Schule gelassen hat? Es ist _seine_ Schuld, dass Dumbledore tot ist! Er hat fast Katie Bell getötet, er hat fast _mich_ getötet und wegen ihm ist Bill von diesem durchgeknallten Werwolf verunstaltet worden!"

Draco grinste und fragte sich, wie Granger dem entgegnen würde. Potter nickte die ganze Zeit wie eine Porzellanpuppe mit einem gebrochenen Hals.

Hermine stellte sich der Herausforderung. „Er hat das nur getan, um seine Eltern zu retten. Wenn du in dieser Situation gewesen wärst, Ronald, hättest du wahrscheinlich dasselbe getan!"

Weasleys Augen starrten sie kalt an. „Nein, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass ich es getan hätte. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn verteidigst!"

Potter erhob seine Stimme: „Hast du nichts zu deiner eigenen Verteidigung zu sagen, Malfoy? Willst du Hermine all das Sprechen überlassen?"

Draco lächelte kühl, doch sein Blut kochte bei dem Gedanken daran, sich vor _Potter_ rechtfertigen zu müssen. Er schaffte es nur mit Mühe, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Sie mag es zu reden, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast. Offen gesagt, interessiert mich deine Meinung einen Scheißdreck, Potter. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig und ich habe nicht die Absicht, meine Handlungen einer engstirnigen, beurteilenden Prüfung von dir unterziehen zu lassen. Du hast dir schon eine Meinung über mich gebildet und ich habe definitiv eine über dich. Also lass uns unsere gegenseitige Abneigung zugeben und mit unserer Aufgabe weitermachen. Je eher wir den Tand des Dunklen Lords zerstören, desto schneller könnt ihr damit fortfahren, euch gegenseitig auszulöschen, und desto schneller kann der Rest von uns zu unseren Leben zurückkehren."

Potters grüne Augen versprühten Funken der Wut. Weasley konnte nicht einmal mehr sprechen. Sein Gesicht war so rot, dass seine Sommersprossen nicht zu sehen waren.

„War das unbedingt notwendig?", zischte Hermine. In ihrer Stimme schwang schwerer Vorwurf mit. Draco war plötzlich zu Tode angewidert von den Gryffindors. Hermine und ihre verdammten Ideale! Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass er, Potter und Weasley sich wie Brüder umarmen würden? Er entschied sich, ihre Naivität zu bestrafen.

„Ja, ich denke schon", sagte er eisig. „Aber, danke für den Versuch."

Er streckte den Arm aus und schlang ihn um ihre Taille. Er zog sie eng an sich und lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie auf ihren überraschten Mund zu küssen. Er nahm sich Zeit, da er meinte, dass er es genausogut richtig auskosten konnte, wenn er nach dieser Aktion ohnehin schon so gut wie tot war. Da er im Sinn hatte sie zu züchtigen, kostete er sie ausgiebig und ließ seine Zunge in süßer Folter über ihre Lippen gleiten. Seine Sinne wurden erfüllt von dem Gefühl, Duft und Geschmack von ihr. Sein eigener Puls beschleunigte sich, was überhaupt nicht beabsichtigt war.

* * *

Hermine war zu steif und geschockt, um zu reagieren. Von all den Risiken, die er in den letzten Tagen auf sich genommen hatte, rangierte das Küssen von Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und vor den Augen ihrer zwei Beschützer ziemlich hoch in der Liste.

Draco knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, während er sich wünschte, dass der Augenblick nicht so schnell enden müsste. Dann ließ er sie los und trat zurück. Ihre Augen hatten einen ungläubigen, verklärten Ausdruck und sie schien kaum zu atmen. Er fühlte sich selbst ein wenig benommen.

„Du weißt, wo ich sein werde", sagte er trocken und stieg die Treppen hinunter.

Die erschreckte Starre, die Potter und Weasley ergriffen hatte, wurde von Rons Schrei purer Wut durchbrochen.

„_Du Bastard!_"

Draco blieb nicht stehen, doch er warf Weasley einen Blick zu. Zu seiner Belustigung packte Potter Rons Arm, bevor er einen Fluch auf Draco losfeuern konnte.

„Halte dein Haustier lieber an der Leine, Potter", bemerkte er, als er an ihnen vorbeischritt. „Er wird sich sonst noch verletzen." Er gluckste leise, während er in Richtung des Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraums lief und die Gryffindors hinter sich zurückließ. Hermine würde ihn nun wahrscheinlich wieder hassen und Draco fühlte sich zugleich erleichtert und enttäuscht bei diesem Gedanken. Es war alles wieder zurück beim Alten: Draco gegen das Gryffindor- Trio. Er seufzte. Verdammt. Der Kuss hatte sich viel besser angefühlt als er sich vorgestellt hatte...

Hermine war zu geschockt, um sich zu rühren. Dracos Kuss war so intensiv – forschend, neckend und elektrisierend. Innerhalb von zwei Herzschlägen fühlte sie sich so schwach, dass sie kaum stehen konnte. Jeder zusammenhängende Gedanke wurde durch das Gefühl von ihm gegen sie gedrückt und seinem Geschmack auf ihrem Mund übermannt.

Sie taumelte beinahe, als er sie losließ. Benommen blickte sie ihm nach, als er an Ron und Harry vorbeistolzierte und die Treppe ohne einen Blick zurück hinunterrauschte. Nur flüchtig bemerkte sie, wie Ron sich auf Draco stürzen wollte, jedoch von Harry gestoppt wurde.

Erst als ihr Blick zurückwanderte und Harrys stürmischen grünen Augen begegnete, schnappte sie zurück in die Realität. Sie spürte Schamesröte in ihr Gesicht steigen. Harry stieg die Stufen empor, bis er neben ihr stand.

„Ich hoffe, du hast eine verdammt gute Erklärung dafür", sagte er und ging weg. Ron folgte ihm und blickte sie mit verärgerter Empörung an.

„Du küsst Draco Malfoy?", spie er aus. „Was zur Hölle habt ihr beiden getrieben? Wer zur Hölle _bist_ du?" Er stürmte Harry hinterher.

Hermine schaute zum Kerkereingang. In diesem Moment hätte sie es vorgezogen, Draco nachzulaufen als ihren zwei aufgebrachten Gefährten zu folgen.

Warum hatte er sie geküsst? Nur um Harry und Ron zu verärgern? Oder war es mehr als das? Am Haus der Riddles hatte sie geglaubt, dass er sie küssen würde, doch der Augenblick war verstrichen und sie war sicher gewesen, dass sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte...

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte ihre Gedanken an Malfoy ab. Hermine konnte ohnehin nie wissen, was sie von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Er könnte einen Grund für sein Handeln gehabt haben, es könnte aber auch infolge impulsiver Belustigung gewesen sein.

Sie eilte hinter Harry und Ron her. Sie holte sie ein, als sie im fünften Stock darauf warteten, dass die Treppe sich umdrehte.

„Schaut mal, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Es wird schwer für euch sein, Malfoy zu akzeptieren – vielleicht sogar unmöglich, doch wir können wirklich alle Hilfe gebrauchen", versuchte Hermine, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Es war für mich auch nicht leicht."

„Ach wirklich", höhnte Ron. „Du schienst ihn ja nicht besonders hart bekämpft zu haben."

„Alles, was er getan hat, war mich zu küssen, Ronald! Ich nehme an, ich hätte ihn in einen Mungo verwandeln sollen?", schnappte sie.

„_Ja!_", brüllte Ron.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass er es nur getan hat, um euch zu irritieren. Und es hat ja anscheinend funktioniert! Wir sind die letzten zwei Tage durch die Hölle gegangen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ohne seine Hilfe geschafft hätte. Und Neville sicherlich auch nicht. Ich erwarte nicht, dass _ihr_ an seine Veränderung glaubt, aber es steckt mehr in Draco Malfoy als die nervige Fassade, die er ständig aufsetzt."

„Tonks hätte Neville gerettet", sagte Harry hartnäckig, während er auf die Treppe stieg.

„Oh wirklich? Direkt nachdem Dobby und Kreacher verschwunden sind? Meinst du, sie hätte es allein mit allen Todessern aufnehmen können? Selbst ich wurde schon ausgeschaltet. Wenn Malfoy uns verraten wollte, hätte er uns beide mit Neville dort lassen können."

„Ich will kein einziges Wort mehr über St. Malfoy hören!", entschied Harry laut. Ron nickte in eifriger Zustimmung.

„Fein!", keifte sie. „Vergrabt eure Köpfe in Sand und weist Hilfe ab, wenn sie euch angeboten wird! Niemand anderes wird euch über die Todesser oder den nächsten Schritt von Voldemort informieren können. Vielleicht solltet ihr mal _darüber_ nachdenken, statt euch an euren kindischen Hass zu klammern!"

Sie stürmte weg.

„Kindisch?", brüllte Harry ihr hinterher.

„Ich bin in der Bibliothek, falls ihr beide euch dazu entscheidet, _erwachsen zu werden!_", rief sie zum Abschied.

* * *

Zwanzig Minuten später kamen Harry und Ron in die Bibliothek. Hermine hatte sich beinahe vollständig hinter Stapeln von verstaubten Wälzern eingemauert.

„Irgendwas gefunden?", fragte Harry verlegen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht eine einzige Bemerkung zu einem Horkrux. Ich glaube, ich muss weiter zurückgehen. Vielleicht finde ich in den Runenschriftrollen eine Erwähnung dazu, wer sie erfunden hat. Es könnte uns zumindest einen Anfang erleichtern. Wenn wir wissen, wie sie erschaffen werden, können wir vielleicht feststellen, wie man einen zerstört."

„Ich weiß, wie sie gemacht werden. Naja, nicht den Zauber, aber den Vorgang. Sie werden durch Mord erschaffen, also ist es nicht so, als ob wir es rückgängig machen könnten."

Hermine seufzte. „Nein. Vielleicht ist es mehr wie Exorzismus – dass wir die Seele, die in dem Gegenstand gefangen gehalten wird, befreien müssen. Wenn uns nichts anderes einfällt, müssten wir vielleicht die Mordor- Lösung anwenden. Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, wie das versagen könnte."

„Was ist die Mordor- Lösung?", fragte Ron widerwillig.

„Es in einen aktiven Vulkan zu werfen", antwortete Harry.

„Davon haben wir nicht sehr viele in England."

„Wir haben überhaupt nirgendwo in der Nähe sehr viele davon", sagte Hermine. „Hoffentlich können wir eine praktikablere Lösung finden. Ich versuche jetzt mein Glück in der Abteilung für Religion und Klerus. Ihr könnt diese hier durchsuchen. Ich würde die Übersetzungsrollen der Alten Runen lieber als letzte Rettung aufheben."

Sie verschwand wieder zwischen den Regalen.

* * *

Draco wurde es allmählich leid, allein im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen. Er erwog, Hermine durch die Münze zu kontaktieren, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Schließlich entschied er sich, auf eigene Faust Untersuchungen anzustellen.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, überkam ihn ein Anflug von Ärger, Potter und Weasley anzutreffen. Weasley saß am Fenster, wo er ein großes Buch, das auf seinem Schoß lag, durchblätterte und aussah, als wolle er lieber in Öl gekocht werden. Potter hatte sich an einem Tisch niedergelassen und war von Bücherstapeln umgeben. Hermine war nirgendwo in Sicht, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Vielleicht war sie doch aufgebrachter, als er erwartet hatte.

Harry sagte nichts, sondern blickte ihm nur aus kühlen grünen Augen entgegen.

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy", zischte Ron giftig.

Draco lächelte träge.

„Wo ist Granger?", fragte er, nur um Rons Reaktion darauf beobachten zu können. Sie war besser als erwartet.

„Lass sie ja in Ruhe!", brüllte Ron, während er sein Buch zur Seite warf und auf die Füße sprang.

Draco schnalzte die Zunge. „Es überrascht mich nicht, dass sie mich dir vorzieht, Weasel. Hast du in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Du hast sechs Jahre Zeit gehabt, sie für dich zu gewinnen, aber ich vermute, du hast schon dein Bestes gegeben. Mich hat es nur zwei Tage gekostet, aber das war ja zu erwarten gewesen, nicht?"

„Du solltest besser das Maul halten, bevor ich es für dich tue!"

Draco seufzte. „Deine Drohungen haben sich auch nicht verbessert. So leer wie eh und je."

„Bist du nur hergekommen, um dein übliches widerliches Selbst zu spielen, Malfoy?", warf Harry ein. Dracos Blick schweifte zu Potter, der überraschend lässig erschien.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Gesellschaft erwartet", gab er zu.

„Fühl dich frei zu tun, wozu du hergekommen bist, und hör auf, Ron aufzuhetzen."

„Wenn du hergekommen bist, um nach Hermine zu suchen: Sie ist nicht hier", sagte Ron. „Sie ist höchstwahrscheinlich damit beschäftigt, ihren Mund mit starker Seife auszuwaschen."

Weasleys Erwiderung war lächerlich. Doch Draco entschied, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Hermine zuliebe würde er sogar ein Friedensangebot machen.

„Reg dich ab, Weasel. Ich habe sie nur geküsst, um euch wütend zu machen. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich nie mit einem Schlammblut besudeln würde."

Draco vernahm ein Keuchen hinter ihm und sah Hermine mit den Armen voller Bücher hinter ihm stehen zu sehen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und spiegelten blankes Entsetzen wider. Draco fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand eine Faust in den Magen gerammt hätte. Tränen schwammen in Hermines braunen Augen. Sie knallte die Bücher auf den nächsten Tisch und verschwand zwischen den Regalen der Bibliothek.

Draco setzte ihr zwei Schritte nach und hielt dann inne, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass die Blicke ihrer Freunde auf ihm ruhten. Mehrere Flüche lagen ihm auf den Lippen. Sechs Jahre lang hatte er sie versucht zu verletzen und doch hatte er sie am tiefsten getroffen, als er es am wenigsten vorhatte.

Draco zwang sich zu einem kalten Lächeln, das ihm nur durch Jahre der Übung gelang, und ließ sich vor dem Bücherstapel nieder. Er ignorierte Potter und Weasley und schlug einen der Wälzer auf. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen blätterte er Seite um Seite um.

Hermine kehrte zurück und schritt an Draco vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von Harry. Ron eilte hinüber, um sich neben sie niederzulassen.

„Also gut", sagte sie brüsk. „Nun, da wir alle hier sind, können wir anfangen, ein paar Ideen zu sammeln." Ihre Stimme war fest, doch Draco konnte einen verletzten Unterton ausmachen. Sie beschwor ein Blatt Pergament und eine Schreibfeder herauf. „Was wissen wir über Horkruxe? Wir sollten die Liste abarbeiten und mit den Personen, die damit in Verbindung stehen, anfangen. Die erste Person natürlich ist Voldemort. Ich denke, wir müssen uns auf die anderen Personen konzentrieren, zum Beispiel die, die über sie bescheid wissen – oder wussten. Professor Slughorn wusste bescheid, da er Tom Riddle die Information gegeben hatte, auch wenn Voldemort es ursprünglich von einer anderen Quelle erfahren hatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es jemals herausfinden werden, aber wir könnten vielleicht in Erfahrung zu bringen, woher Slughorn sein Wissen darüber hat. Hat er davon gelesen, ist es ein geheimnisvolles Wissen, das ihm seine Vorfahren überliefert haben, oder irgendeine andere Quelle? Wenn es darauf ankommt, werden wir ihn wohl darauf ansprechen müssen." Sie machte sich flüchtig einige Notizen.

„Die nächste Person von Interesse ist Severus Snape. Er scheint über die Horkruxe bescheid zu wissen, wahrscheinlich von Dumbledore, aber vielleicht auch nicht."

Draco gab es auf Unaufmerksamkeit vorzutäuschen und ging zum Fenster, wo er sich in einen Sessel fläzte. Er schlug ein Bein über den Sesselarm und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. Hermine hielt nicht inne.

„Die nächste Person ist Regulus Black. Er hat nicht nur über das Wesen eines Horkruxes bescheid gewusst, sondern auch über _Voldemorts_ Horkruxe. Irgendwie ist es ihm gelungen, einen zu stehlen. Wir haben diesbezüglich zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen. Wie hat er es herausgefunden? Er sagte, er kenne Voldemorts Geheimnis, aber warum sollte ihn das vom Todesserdasein abwenden? Sirius hat gesagt, dass er keine Aussicht mehr sehen konnte und deshalb versucht hat auszutreten – wegen des Auftrags, den er erhalten hatte."

„Falsch", sagte Draco in einem gelangweilten Tonfall. Hermine verstummte und drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. Während er seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern herumwirbelte, zuckte er die Achseln. „Regulus war ein typischer Black, bösartig, blutdurstig und besessen vom fanatischen Reinblüter- Ideal. Sirius war die Ausnahme – was ihm die Enterbung einbrachte."

Die anderen schwiegen, obwohl Ron bei der Erwähnung von „Reinblüter- Ideal" aufschnaubte. Draco fuhr fort: „Regulus hatte nicht im Geringsten Hemmungen davor, die schmutzigen Geschäfte, die der Dunkle Lord ihm abverlangt hat, abzuwickeln. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Horkruxe ihn sehr gestört hätten. Eigentlich handelte es sich bei dem Geheimnis, das Regulus aufgedeckt hat, um die Tatsache, dass sein toller neuer Herr und Meister ein Halbblüter ist. Regulus war von Geburt an mit der Vorstellung aufgewachsen, dass Reinblüter dem Adel angehören und alle anderen minderwertig sind. Könnt ihr euch denken, wie entsetzt und verraten er sich dabei vorgekommen wäre zu entdecken, dass er seine Seele an jemanden verkauft hatte, den er für wertlosen Abschaum hielt? Von dem, was ich höre, hätte Mum Black ihm bei der reinen Vorstellung den Cruciatus- Fluch aufgehalst. Ist euch aufgefallen, dass keiner der anderen Blacks sich darum bemüht hat, Todesser zu werden? Es war unter ihrer Würde. Regulus hat mit seinem Eintritt in den Todesserzirkel seiner Familie eine lange Nase gedreht. Es wäre unverzeihlich für sie gewesen, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass der Dunkle Lord ein Halbblut ist. Ich glaube, Regulus ist bei der Entdeckung ein wenig durchgedreht. Und _das_ ist der Grund, warum er begonnen hat, alles zu zerstören, was dem Dunklen Lord etwas bedeutet."

„Woher weißt du das alles?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Regulus war der Lieblingscousin von meiner Mutter. Sie haben sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Ich glaube, er war halb in sie verliebt, obwohl sie sechs Jahre älter war und bereits mit meinem Vater ausging. Sie war am Boden zerstört, als er verschwunden ist, aber sie kannte seine Beweggründe. Sie hat gesagt, er wäre für sein junges Alter verteufelt schlau. Er hat wohl noch mehr Dunkle Zaubersprüche erfunden als sein Freund Severus Snape."

„Sie waren _Freunde_?", ertönte schließlich Hermines Stimme. Draco fasste es als Ermutigung auf.

„Sie standen sich so nahe, wie es zwei egozentrische, überehrgeizige Einzelgänger nur sein konnten. Offensichtlich war die größte Gemeinsamkeit ihr tiefer, beständiger Hass zu James Potter und Sirius Black."

Harry blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Regulus hat Sirius gehasst? Seinen eigenen Bruder?"

„Ist das so schwer zu glauben? Regulus war der goldene Junge der Black- Familie, so wie er sich glücklich an ihre Familientradition und die Dunkle Künste geklammert hat. Sirius war der Ausgestoßene, der sich trotzig mit Werwölfen und Mugglegeborenen anfreundete und alles missachtete, wofür seine Familie einstand. Regulus war zwei Jahre jünger. Als er nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, haben ihn Potter und seine Gang gnadenlos gequält. Regulus hat die Dunklen Künste teilweise zur Selbstverteidigung ausgeübt."

„Woher hat er von Voldemorts Horkruxen erfahren?"

Draco nickte. „Das habe ich mich auch gefragt und eine Theorie aufgestellt. Ich halte es für wahrscheinlich, dass Bellatrix Lestrange es ausgeplaudert hat." Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest und lehnte sich vor, da er das neuartige Gefühl genoss, drei Gryffindors gebannt an den Lippen hängen zu haben, und dadurch allmählich Begeisterung zu dem Thema aufbrachte. „Bella ist die wildeste von den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. An der Grenze zu Wahnsinn, wie wir alle wissen. Sie rühmt sich damit, die treueste, zuverlässigste und beliebteste zu sein. Jetzt stellt euch den jungen Regulus vor, wie er zu ihnen stößt – ebenso fanatisch, aber nach dem, was man hört, sehr viel talentierter. Rücksichtslos und kreativ – eine Kombination, die der Dunkle Lord anerkennen und schätzen würde. Bellatrix war wütend. Sie war, laut Mutter, immer eifersüchtig auf Regulus gewesen. Ich glaube, dass der Dunkle Lord Bella einen Horkrux anvertraut hat. Ob sie ihn verstecken oder bewachen sollte, können wir nur spekulieren. Sie könnte vielleicht gar nicht gewusst haben, worum es sich dabei handelte, außer dass es dem Dunklen Lord von unschätzbarem Wert war. Wahrscheinlich ist Bella, überwältigt von dem Zeichen der Treue, direkt zu Regulus geeilt, um mit ihrer begünstigten Stellung zu prahlen. Und Regulus, sehr viel klüger als Bellatrix, hätte genau gewusst, was es war. Sobald er von dem schmutzigen kleinen Geheimnis des Dunklen Lords erfahren hatte, hätte er dieses Wissen verwendet."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er so schlau war, warum ist er dann so schnell erwischt und aus dem Weg geräumt worden?"

Draco seufzte. „Das hat mich schon immer gestört. Ich war nie davon überzeugt, dass er wirklich umgebracht worden ist. Wenn irgendjemand Tod vortäuschen und den Dunklen Lord hereinlegen könnte, dann Regulus Black."

„Aber wäre er nicht aus seinem Versteck gekommen, sobald Voldemort verschwunden war?"

„Nicht wenn er wie ein König auf Fidschi gewohnt hat. Er hat vielleicht alles hingeschmissen und ist geflohen. Schwer zu glauben, dass er seine verehrte Mutter zurückgelassen hätte, aber so rücksichtslos, wie er war, wäre es denkbar. Oder vielleicht hat er einen Fehler gemacht und die Todesser haben ihn erwischt."

„Ich fragte mich, ob es irgendeinen Weg gibt, seinen Tod eindeutig festzustellen", überlegte Hermine. „Weiß jemand, wo er angeblich getötet wurde?"

„Meine Eltern und der Großteil der Todesser. Nur sind sie leider im Moment nicht erreichbar", antwortete Draco.

„Das wären sie, wenn wir Telefone hätten", schnappte Hermine.

Draco grinste. Wenigstens redete sie noch mit ihm... mehr oder weniger.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, alte Kopien des Tagespropheten durchzuschauen, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie sehr viel Platz an tote Todesser verschwendet haben."

„Trotzdem", beschloss Hermine. „Wir könnten ja wenigstens ein Mal Glück haben. Soweit ich weiß, waren das all unsere Personen. Als nächstes müssten wir uns die Gegenstände anschauen. Den Becher haben wir schon, das Medaillon ist verschwunden und wir haben keine Ahnung, was für Hinterlassenschaften von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Voldemort benutzt haben könnte. Anstatt bei dem Versuch herauszufinden, wonach wir suchen könnten, Zeit zu verschwenden, sollten wir uns lieber auf die Orte konzentrieren. Sobald wir einen Ort lokalisiert haben, sollte die übrige Arbeit relativ einfach sein. Wir hatten Glück mit dem Becher, obwohl wir keine Ahnung haben, warum Snape Malfoy helfen sollte, das Ding zu finden."

„Er mag mich", warf Draco bescheiden ein.

„Na wenigstens einer", höhnte Ron. „Das heißt, _wenn _man Snape als eine Person betrachtet." Er kicherte ihn sich hinein.

„Und die anderen Gegenstände waren alle an Plätzen versteckt, die eine Bedeutung für Voldemort hatten. Wenn wir die Orte feststellen könnten, die Tom Riddle etwas bedeutet haben..."

„Das Waisenhaus", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass Riddle in einem Muggle- Waisenhaus aufgewachsen ist. Die Höhle, zu der er Kinder mitgenommen hat, um ihnen einen Schreck einzujagen, war das Versteck eines Horkruxes – warum nicht auch der Ort, an dem er das erste Mal von seiner Identität als Zauberer erfahren hat?"

„Aber er hat es dort doch gehasst. Er verachtet seine Muggle- Wurzeln."

„Ein Grund mehr, es als einen Ort zu benutzen, an dem er seinen größten Triumph auslebt. Ich werde McGonagall bitten... oh das geht nicht. Wir müssen uns wohl selbst durch die alten Dokumente arbeiten. Ich werde herausfinden, wo die archivierten Schülerunterlagen aufbewahrt werden, und die Adresse mitgehen lassen."

„Ich helfe dir", bot Ron an.

„In Ordnung. Wo noch?"

„Hogwarts natürlich. Er ist besessen von diesem Ort", sagte Draco.

„Das stimmt. Wir müssen vielleicht die Kammer des Schreckens betreten."

„Dumbledore war sich sicher, es durch und durch untersucht zu haben", warf Harry ein.

Ron erschauderte. „Lasst uns das als letztes aufheben. Es ist schrecklich da unten. Voller Spinnen."

„Wir hätten es vielleicht schon vor Ewigkeiten durchsuchen sollen, aber du hast Recht, Harry. Dumbledore hat es wahrscheinlich schon richtig untersucht. Vielleicht hat Voldemort geplant, das Tagebuch für alle Zeit in Hogwarts zu behalten. Ein Buch hätte in einer Schule nicht sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Malfoys Vater hat uns tatsächlich einen Gefallen getan mit seinem kleinen Streich, obwohl es zur der Zeit noch nicht den Anschein hatte."

Drei anklagende Augenpaare richteten sich auf Draco, der sie geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Ich würde auch das Zaubereiministerium vermuten", sagte er.

„Das Ministerium?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Es würde ihn belustigen. Schwer für den Dunklen Lord, so einen Gegenstand hineinzuschmuggeln, aber seine Diener haben häufig freien Zugang zu dem Gebäude. Entweder das oder ein simpler Imperius- Fluch auf einem der Ministeriumsbeamten."

„Da werden wir es doch nie finden", sagte Ron. „Das Gebäude ist voll von seltsamen Dingen."

„Stimmt. Wir müssten dazu genau wissen, wonach wir suchen. Selbst dann würde es eine Weile beanspruchen. Ich werde dann wahrscheinlich einen Weg finden müssen, mit meinem Vater Kontakt aufzunehmen, um herauszufinden, ob er etwas weiß. Zu schade, dass ich nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, ihn darauf anzusprechen, bevor ich gegangen bin."

Einen Augenblick lang schwieg Draco nachdenklich. Seine Mutter war wahrscheinlich verrückt vor Sorge. Er musste ihr eine Nachricht schicken. Es gab einen Weg, der jedoch unangenehm war und ein großes Risiko barg.

Hermine fuhr fort: „Ich werde eine Liste mit allen Orten erstellen, an denen Voldemort einen Horkrux versteckt haben könnte, wie gering die Chancen auch sein mögen. Ich sage es ja nur ungern, aber Godrics Hollow ist auch ein mögliches Versteck."

Harry erbleichte. Hermine streckte ihren Arm aus und drückte sanft seine Hand.

„Du musst da nicht zurückgehen. Ron und ich schaffen es auch alleine."

Draco schnaubte beinahe. Ron schaffte es kaum, sich selbst anzukleiden. Ihre Bemerkung zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er nicht in ihre Pläne eingeschlossen war. Er würde wohl diese irrtümliche Annahme korrigieren müssen.

Als Hermine ihre Notizen auf dem Pergament beendet hatte, sagte sie: „Das war alles zu den Orten, es sei denn, uns fallen noch mehr ein. Die Zeit tut nichts zur Sache und wir werden sowieso nicht viel Glück mit den Daten haben. Wir wissen wirklich nicht, wann er die Horkruxe erschaffen hat, und auch nicht, wann er sie versteckt hat. Das gleiche gilt für die Art und Weise, in der er es getan hat. Diese Information scheint tief vergraben zu sein. Zum Schluss wissen wir bereits den Grund. Weil er den Tod fürchtet und komplett verrückt ist."

Hermine blickte die anderen an.

„Wo wollen wir anfangen? Harry, hat das Denkarium irgendetwas gebracht?"

Harry errötete. „Ich arbeite noch daran. Bis jetzt war es noch nicht sehr ertragreich."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Harry hatte in dieser Bemerkung ganz offensichtlich Bände von Informationen weggelassen. Gryffindors waren so durchschaubar. Hermine schien diese Unterschlagung jedoch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Nun, ich schlage vor, dass ihr damit weitermacht und zusätzlich herausfindet, wo die Schülerunterlagen archiviert sind. Ich bin gerade am Verhungern, deshalb will ich etwas zu essen holen, bevor ich zurückkomme und versuche, die Auswahl an möglichen Orten einzugrenzen. Ron, vielleicht kannst du die Archive suchen, während Harry sich mit dem Denkarium beschäftigt. Malfoy... mir ist es wirklich schnuppe, was du tust."

Hermine rollte das Pergament zusammen und stolzierte hinaus. Ron blickte Draco selbstgefällig an, was dieser mit einem bösen Grinsen erwiderte.

„Ihr habt eure Befehle erhalten! Dann fangt mal an!" Er schnipste mit den Fingern zur Bekräftigung. „Während ihr beschäftigt seid, habe ich vor, mich hier auszuruhen und meinen Schlaf nachzuholen. Genießt euren Nachmittag."

Draco lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in den Sessel zurück. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte Harry und Ron, die vor sich hin murmelten, während sie hinausstampften. Draco gluckste in Befriedigung. Nun... was sollte er mit Hermine Granger anfangen?


	22. Freudvolle Zaubertränke

**Kapitel 22 – Freudvolle Zaubertränke und wie man sie braut**

Draco wartete lang genug um sicherzugehen, dass Potter und Weasley nicht zurückkehren würden. Dann lief er die Treppe hinunter. Er fing Hermine ab, als sie aus dem Durchgang hinter dem Obstgemälde, der zur Küche führte, hevortrat. Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an, bevor sich ihre Augen verengten.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich doch nicht hungrig bin", sagte sie beiläufig. „Ich gehe Hagrid besuchen."

Draco schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Er würde nie die Zuneigung des Trios für dieses verrückte, Halbriesen- Monster nachvollziehen können.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er. Auf der Stelle nahm ihr Gesicht einen kühlen Ausdruck an.

„Wozu? Ich will doch nicht, dass du dich selbst beschmutzt, indem du dich in so unmittelbarer Nähe zu einem dreckigen Schlammblut aufhältst."

Draco zuckte zusammen. Sie war wirklich wütend. Hermine trat um ihn herum und steuerte auf die Vordertür zu. Er wandte sich um und folgte ihr.

„Hör mal, ich habe es deinetwillen zu Weasley gesagt."

Hermine blieb stehen und funkelte ihn an.

„_Meinetwillen._ Bitte klär mich auf, wie mir boshafte Beleidigungen hinter meinem Rücken zugute kommen sollen."

„Ich habe versucht, das Weasel zu beruhigen. Er hat praktisch vor Wut geschäumt."

„Ein Zustand, zu dem du wahrscheinlich deinen Teil beigetragen hast."

Das entsprach der Wahrheit, doch er dachte nicht daran es zuzugeben.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich habe es nur gesagt, um Weasley zu beschwichtigen." Draco hielt inne und realisierte plötzlich, dass er sich nicht entsinnen konnte, wann er sich das letzte Mal bei jemandem entschuldigt hatte, wofür auch immer. Es war bestimmt schon Jahre her. Er fuhr lahm fort: „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich... denke nicht mehr so über dich."

Hermines eisige Miene veränderte sich nicht im Geringsten. „Wir haben bereits festgestellt, dass du ein hervorragender Lügner bist. Es ist nicht nötig, mich noch einmal daran zu erinnern."

Sie drehte sich um und trat aus der Tür. Draco errötete verärgert. Stures Frauenzimmer!

Er holte sie am Fuß der Treppen außerhalb des Gebäudes ein. Schatten der Nachmittagssonne erstreckten sich über das Gelände und eine kühle Brise war aufgekommen. Wolken, die Regen ankündigten, bauschten sich am Horizont. Dracos Hand schloss sich um Hermines Arm. Sie blitzte ihn an und riss ihren Arm aus seinem Griff.

„Wag es ja nicht, mich noch einmal anzufassen!", keifte sie. Ihr Haar, vom Wind erfasst, schlang sich in wilden Strähnen um ihr Gesicht. „Ich will dich nicht _besudeln_!"

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe!", brüllte er erzürnt.

„Du hast mich hunderttausend Mal Schlammblut genannt, seit wir an dieser Schule angefangen haben!", schrie sie zurück. „Warum solltest du es plötzlich nicht mehr so meinen? Du bist ein verdammter Reinblüter und das wird dir immer wichtig sein. Ich war eine Idiotin zu glauben, dass du dich verändert hast! In _zwei Tagen_? Was habe ich mir nur gedacht?"

Sie lief den Pfad hinunter, so schnell, dass sie beinahe rannte. Draco fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Ihm war noch nie mit solchem Starrsinn begegnet worden. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sandte ihr einen Zauber hinterher. Ein Busch in der Nähe streckte sich aus und griff nach ihrer Kapuze, so dass sie stehen bleiben musste. Sie starrte ihm finster entgegen, während er sich ihr näherte. Ihre Hände versuchten derweil, den Griff der Zweige zu durchbrechen.

„Warum folgst du mir?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Ich will, dass du mir zuhörst", schnauzte Draco.

„Warum?"

„Ich fange an, mich dasselbe zu fragen."

Ihre Blicke bohrten sich kalt ineinander. Der aufsteigende Wind trug nichts dazu bei, Dracos wachsende Wut abzukühlen. Sein Umhang flatterte ihm um die Beine und Hermines smaragdgrüne Bluse schmiegte sich an jede Wölbung ihres Körpers. Draco fehlten plötzlich die Worte. Sie war entschlossen, ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er ballte die Fäuste und fragte sich, warum es ihn überhaupt bekümmerte. Was war sie schon für ihn? Ein Mädchen, das ihm dumm vertraute? Wie viele von ihnen hatte er schon vernichtet? Warum interessierte er sich überhaupt für ihre Meinung?

Wütend schickte er einen Zauber auf den Busch, der sie endlich losließ.

„Vergiss es", sagte er. „Es lohnt sich nicht."

Draco wandte sich um und stolzierte wieder zum Schloss, ohne zurückblicken.

Hermine sah ihn weggehen und spürte einen harten Knoten in ihrer Kehle. Beinahe wäre sie ihm hinterher gerannt, doch was würde das beweisen? Dass sie willens war, noch einmal eine Idiotin zu sein? Dass sie schon bei einem Blick auf ihn in diesen silbrigen Augen ertrinken könnte? Dass sie so einfältig war, ihm Glauben zu schenken, einfach weil sie es wollte? Sie zog ihren Mantel eng um sich, um die wachsende Kühle zu bekämpfen, die sich von innen in ihr aufbaute.

Hermine beobachtete Draco, bis die Tür, durch die er das Gebäude betrat, hinter ihm zugefallen war. Warum musste er solch ein Rätsel sein? Er war so verflucht unberechenbar und kompliziert verstrickt. Welcher Draco heute war der Echte? Der, der sie geküsst hatte? Oder der, der sie als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte? Der, der versuchte hatte sich zu entschuldigen, oder der, der wie ein verwundeter Panther fortgestakst war?

Hermine drehte sich um und folgte dem Pfad hinunter zur Hagrids Hütte, vom Wind vorwärtsgetrieben. Statt an die Tür zu klopfen, knallte sie eher dagegen, beide Hände ausgestreckt, um sich abzufangen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hagrid füllte den Durchgang.

„Hermine! Ich wusste gar nich, dassde hier bis'! Komm rein ausm Wind! Ist ziemlich eklich da draußen gewordn. Lass mich ne Tasse Tee für dich holn."

Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch und sah zu, wie Hagrid geschäftig am Feuer hin und her eilte. Es war irgendwie stets tröstlich, in Hagrids behaglichem Zuhause zu sein, auch wenn man nie wissen konnte, was für schreckliche Kreaturen in jedem Holzspalt lauern könnten. Bei diesem Gedanken fragte Hermine nervös: „Hast du irgendwelche neuen... Haustiere bekommen?"

Hagrid seufzte und setzte eine riesige dampfende Tasse vor ihr ab. Hermine fragte sich, ob sie sie wohl mit beiden Händen hochheben könnte.

„Nö, hab mich nich bereit gefühlt rauszugehn, seit..."

Hermines nickte. Hagrids Gesicht drückte Grimmigkeit aus. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledores Tod Hagrid mehr als alle anderen getroffen hatte. Dumbledore war für ihn mehr als nur ein Freund gewesen. Er hatte praktisch die Rolle von Hagrids Vater übernommen.

„Aber Lupin hat Zeugs für mich zu tun, fürn Orden. Um mich zu beschäftigen", sagte er strahlend. „Freu mich schrecklich, dassde mich besuchen komms'. Ich weiß, dass Harry un' Ron hier sind, aber sie sind noch nich runtergekomm'... müssn zu beschäfticht sein..."

Hermine beeilte sich es zu versichern, während sie im Geiste Harry einen scharfen Tritt verpasste.

„Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass du auf einer Mission für den Orden bist. Und er beschäftigt sich gerade mit Dumbledores Denkarium, um Informationen dazu zu finden, wie man Vol – Du- weißt- schon- wen stoppen kann." Sie hatte sich abgewöhnt, Voldemorts Pseudonym zu benutzen, doch es störte Hagrid noch immer, den Namen zu hören.

Hagrid nickte traurig. „Hast wahrsch'nlich Rech'. Ich hätt' hochgehn solln, um Harry zu sehn. 's is nur... jedes Mal, wenn ich zum Schloss hochgeh, erwart ich _ihn_ die Treppen runterkommen zu sehn..."

Tränen füllten Hagrids Augen und Hermine stand auf, um ihn zu umarmen. Er umschlang sie mit seinem riesigen Armen, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu zerquetschen, und schluchzte in ihr Haar. Nach einer Weile schob er sie von sich fort und räusperte sich, während er seine Fäuste an die Augen drückte.

„Tschulligung. Ich sollt inzwischen drüber hinweggekomm' sein, nich?"

Hermine trocknete mit der Ecke ihres Mantels die Tränen in ihren eigenen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Trauer braucht Zeit, Hagrid. Und ich finde, du kommst ganz gut damit zurecht."

Er sah erleichtert aus, als sie sich wieder setzte. Sie fühlte sich so elend wie noch nie. Wenn sie Hagrid einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, um sich aufzumuntern, war der Schuss deutlich nach hinten losgegangen. Hermine lehnte sich nach vorn und kippte ihre Tasse leicht, um einen geräuschvollen Zug von dem Tee zu nehmen. Sie schauderte. Er war ganz schön stark.

Hagrid ließ sich gegenüber von ihr nieder und untersuchte sie kritisch.

„Siehs' müde aus. Dich bedrückt was. Was isses?"

Sie nickte und seufzte.

„Ist es nicht seltsam, Hagrid, wie manche Leute so kompliziert sein können? Mit den einfachen Menschen kann man so viel besser umgehen. Sieh dir nur Ron an – er trägt sein Herz auf der Zunge. Jeder Gedanke sprudelt aus seinem Mund ohne eine Spur von Arglist. Und seine Gefühle sind in jedem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zu erkennen. Man weiß vom ersten Augenblick an, dass er liebenswürdig, tapfer, treu und ehrlich ist." Sie stand auf und wanderte vor dem Kamin auf und ab. „Dann gibt es noch die andere Sorte. Die Leute, die das eine sagen und das genaue Gegenteil meinen. Die die Wahrheit sagen, es aber wie eine Lüge rüberkommen lassen. Und Lügen erzählen, die wie eine Tatsache klingen. Die jede Gefühlsregung verbergen, so dass man nie wissen kann, was sie wirklich fühlen. Die ein so dichtes Netz um sich herumstricken, dass man, wenn man sich einen Weg zum Zentrum zu bahnen versucht, auf dem Weg überall hängen bleibt..."

Hagrid wirkte gründlich verwirrt.

„Von wem sprichste da? Der Einzige, der so is, is Snape." Er spie den Namen aus. „Hab nie verstan'n, warum Dumbledore ihn für so gut gehalten hat. Ei'ntlich hatta mir nichts getan, außer mich mit sein'm Blick angeguckt, den er draufhat – du weißt scho', der Blick, als ob wir Dreck unter sein'n Füßen wärn... aber den hatta jedem gegebn."

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Er hatte viel zu verbergen, nicht wahr? Er braucht ein komplexes Netz von Verteidigungen, um seine wahre Natur und Motive zu verheimlichen." Sie knabberte an einem Fingernagel. Und doch half Snape Draco, die Horkruxe zu finden. Selbst jetzt waren seine Absichten unklar. Verhielt es sich mit Draco ebenso? Was war seine wahre Natur? Der kalte, bösartige Slytherin, der durch die Hallen stolzierte, grässliche Kommentare losließ und auf einen einschlug, bevor der auch nur selbst daran denken konnte? Oder war es der ruhige, fähige Draco, der ihr den Stock mit dem Horkrux aus ihren müden Händen genommen und sie aufgefordert hatte, zu ihrer Sicherheit das Haus der Riddles zu verlassen? Er war so anders, wenn er fern... von... hier... Plötzlich keuchte sie auf.

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Danke für den Tee, Hagrid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen!"

Sie wäre sofort hinausgerauscht, doch die Tür wich keinen Fingerbreit zurück. Hagrid stand auf und zwang sie gegen den Wind auf. Hermine schlüpfte in den Sturm und stapfte mühsam zum Schloss zurück. Ihr Mantel flatterte wie eine Flagge hinter ihr her und sie musste die Schließe festhalten, damit sie nicht von ihr erdrosselt wurde. Es würde ein teuflischer Sturm werden, wenn erst der Regen einsetzte.

Hermine musste Magie einsetzen, um die Schlosstüren aufzubekommen. Als sie hinter ihr zuschlugen, stieß sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Sie versuchte, ihr Haar in Ordnung zu bringen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Sie würde Draco aufsuchen... sobald sie etwas gegen das verstrubbelte Chaos auf ihrem Kopf getan hatte.

* * *

Harry untersuchte die Reihen von Flaschen, die ihm Dumbledore hinterlassen hatte, und besah sich sorgfältig die Beschriftungen. Er hoffte, keine der anderen Erinnerungen würde ihn so mitnehmen wie die letzte. Harry nahm eine der Phiolen hoch.

„Sieht so aus, als ob die hier die nächste ist. Albus und Severus, November, 1981´ steht drauf. Vielleicht erfahren wir jetzt, warum er Snape vertraut hat."

„Wir hätten die Information vor etwa sechs Jahren verwenden können", sagte Ron reumütig. Er saß auf dem Sessel des Schulleiters – der Schulleiterin, nun – mit seinen Füßen auf dem Tisch.

„Ja. Schau mal, ob du irgendwelche Unterlagenarchive hier findest. Bei unserem Glück sind sie unten in Filchs Büro." Harry furchte die Augenbrauen. „Apropos Filch, hast du ihn gesehen? Ich bin überrascht, dass wir ihn und diese dumme Katze nicht getroffen haben, seit wir hier sind. Es ist aber angenehm, dass Madam Pince nicht mehr in der Bücherei herumlungert."

„Vielleicht hat Filch tatsächlich Urlaub genommen." Ron lachte.

„Sicher. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie er den Tower von London besichtigt", sagte Harry.

„Da ist wahrscheinlich ein Fotoalbum von all den verschiedenen Folterinstrumenten."

„Mit Anmerkungen, wie man sie herstellt."

Sie lachten.

Harry trug die Phiole zum Denkarium hinüber.

„Falls McGonagall wiederkommt, frag sie nach den Archiven."

„Was soll ich ihr denn sagen, wenn sie fragt, wozu ich sie brauche?", protestierte Ron.

„Erzähl ihr die Wahrheit. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo Tom Riddle gelebt hat. Hmmm, müssen einen guten Grund dafür liefern, was?" Harry schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ich hab's. Sag ihr, Hermine fertigt gerade eine Karte an mit allen Orten an, die mit Tom Riddle zu tun haben, damit sie eine Theorie aufstellen kann, wo Voldemort als nächstes angreifen wird."

„Genial. Wir sollten es Hermine gegenüber aber besser nicht erwähnen, sonst startet sie es wirklich als ein Projekt", sagte Ron.

„Naja, du solltest sie vielleicht doch einweihen, für den Fall, dass McGonagall sie darauf anspricht."

„Stimmt."

Dumbledores Porträt nickte zustimmend.

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, dem Orden von den blöden Horkruxen zu erzählen?", wollte Ron wissen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und versucht, ihn durch die Finger wirbeln zu lassen, wie Malfoy es getan hatte. Er fiel auf den Boden.

„Das können wir nicht tun. Stell dir vor, einer von denen wird von Voldemort oder den Todessern gefangen. Unser einziger Vorteil besteht jetzt darin, dass Voldemort nicht weiß, dass wir von ihnen wissen. Wenn er es wüsste, würde er sie zusammensammeln und sie noch gründlicher bewachen als ohnehin schon. Wenn Malfoy und Hermine Hufflepuffs Becher so schnell gefunden haben, kann Voldemort noch nicht den Verdacht haben. Wir müssen es so ruhig wie möglich halten."

Ron seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht. Aber wenn Malfoy es weiß, ist es schwer zu glauben, dass andere es nicht tun."

„Hat Hermine nicht gesagt, dass Snape es ihm erzählt hat?"

Ron schnaubte. „Wie vielen anderen Personen hat Snape es noch erzählt? Hey, hat Hermine den Horkrux nicht in der Bibliothek gelassen? Ich dachte, ich habe den Beutel auf den Tisch liegen sehen..."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Weißt du, wir müssen uns dringend einen Decknamen für die Dinger einfallen lassen."

„Wie wär's mit Du- weißt- schon- was?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu sperrig. Das ist der Grund, warum ich mich nicht damit anfreunden konnte, Voldemort Du- weißt- schon- wen zu nennen. Kannst du dir nicht etwas Einfacheres ausdenken?"

„Was hat Malfoy sie genannt? Tand´?"

„Das wird wohl gehen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy einmal nützlich sein würde? Ich sollte jetzt besser den Tand´ aus der Bücherei holen gehen, bevor er weg ist und wir ihn noch einmal suchen müssen. Außerdem wird Hermine uns beide killen, wenn wir ihn verlieren. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Harry eilte den vierten Stock entlang und sah den Beutel zu seiner Erleichterung noch immer auf dem Tisch neben den Büchern liegen. Er überprüfte, ob der Becher sich noch darin befand und legte sich den Gurt um den Hals.

Als er zu der Statue der Wasserspeier zurückkehrte, sah er Malfoy dort untätig an der Wand lehnen.

„Da bist du ja, Potter. Gut, ich habe schon befürchtet, dass ich hier den ganzen Nachmittag stehen müsste. Hast du die Adresse gefunden?"

„Die Adresse vom Waisenhaus? Es ist doch grad erst eine Viertelstunde vergangen."

„Na dann beeilt euch mal. Ich brauche etwas Aktivität."

Harry murmelte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu, ohne die Absicht, es Malfoy preiszugeben. Es lautete „Zuckerfederkiel". Es hatte Harry überrascht herauszufinden, dass McGonagall Dumbledores Gewohnheit beibehalten hatte, das Passwort nach Süßigkeiten zu richten. Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und die Wand öffnete sich, um eine Treppe freizulegen.

Harry schnaubte. „Du wirst eh nicht dem Ding nachgehen." Er trat auf die sich drehende Wendeltreppe, gefolgt von Malfoy.

„Warum nicht? In euren Augen bin ich entbehrlich. Wenn ich dabei draufgehe, ist es doch umso besser für euch. Nur Grangers Schlauheit hat uns am Riddle- Haus davor gerettet, in die Fallen zu tappen. Ich bezweifle, dass wir wieder so ein Glück haben werden."

„Ehrlich gesagt, Malfoy, werde ich dir nie so weit trauen, dass ich dich alleine einem Horkrux nachschicke. Find dich damit ab."

Ron hob den Kopf, als er Harrys Worte vernahm, und die beiden betraten den Raum.

„Na schön. Weasley kann mitkommen auf meinen Aufpasser spielen", sagte Malfoy.

„Ich habe vor, dem verdammten Ding selbst nachzugehen."

Draco stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. „Und Granger will mir erzählen, du bist nicht blöd. Du bist minderjährig. Willst du den Horkrux etwa ohne Magie bergen?"

Harry blickte ihn finster an. „Soweit das Ministerium weiß, bin ich immer noch bei den Dursleys. Wenn ich irgendwo außerhalb von England zaubere, können sie es gar nicht bemerken."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Das Ministerium ist im Bezug auf dich ganz zappelig. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie ein paar Extraaufspürzauber auf dich gelegt haben, nur um sicherzugehen. Das würde ich zumindest tun. Aber andererseits ist das Ministerium nicht gerade für seine Klugheit bekannt. Schließlich haben sie Weasleys Dad eingestellt."

Harrys Blick glitt zu Ron hinüber, doch der schien überraschend gelassen.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dich von jetzt an zu ignorieren, Malfoy, so wie ich es jedem anderen Abschaum gegenüber tue. Kakerlaken, Tausendfüßler, Malfoys... alles dasselbe."

Harrys Gesicht brach zu einem Grinsen, das sich noch verbreiterte, als er Dracos patentiertes Feixen ein klein wenig zusammenfallen sah.

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. „Gut. Es wird sehr viel einfacher sein, den Horkrux zu bergen, wenn du mich nicht ständig voll quasselst und alle fünf Minuten versuchst zu verhexen."

„Du wirst nicht gehen. Und warum solltest du Ron mitnehmen? Warum nicht Hermine? Ich dachte, ihr zwei wärt so tolle Kumpels nach der Sache mit dem Hufflepuff- Becher."

Draco blickte ihn frostig an. Harry fand, dass Grau die perfekte Farbe für Malfoys Augen war. Grau wie Winternebel, Straßenraureif und vereiste Metallstangen, die einem die Haut abzogen, wenn man sie berührte.

„Ich bin sicher, sie wird in der Bibliothek nützlicher sein", sagte er ungerührt. Harry sah ihn schief an. Wann immer Malfoy einen beiläufigen Kommentar von sich gab, verbargen sich generell Bände ungesagter Informationen dahinter. Er fragte sich nach Dracos Beziehung zu Hermine. Was hatten sie die letzten Tage getrieben? Was hatte es mit dem Kuss auf sich? Hermine schien es zu der Zeit ganz offensichtlich nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Harry hatte eine aufgebrachte Ohrfeige, gefolgt von einem Schubs und einem Sengfluch erwartet. Stattdessen hatte sie ausgesehen, als würde sie gleich vor reiner Glückseligkeit zusammenklappen. Und die Szene in der Bücherei... Malfoy hatte sie Hunderte von Malen Schlammblut genannt, was ihm nie mehr als ein abwesendes Schnauben oder eine Beleidigung zurück eingebracht hatte. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte die Beschimpfung sie getroffen. Harry hatte es gemerkt.

Er grinste. „Sie hat dir eine Abfuhr erteilt, nicht wahr?"

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Spielt keine Rolle. Wie lange brauchst du noch für die Adresse? Muss ich sie selbst suchen?"

„Schau dich ruhig um, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich mache eine Spritztour ins Denkarium, wenn du warten möchtest." Er warf den Beutel mit dem Becher auf einem Stuhl am Fenster.

Malfoy tat es achselzuckend ab. „Ich werde das Büro durchsuchen, während du dabei bist. Ich bezweifle, dass Weasley den Mut aufgebraucht hat, die Schreibtischschubladen durchzusehen."

Ron errötete, sagte aber nichts. Harry schritt zum Denkarium und entkorkte die Phiole, die er daneben abgestellt hatte. Er goss den silbrigen Inhalt in das Gefäß und beobachtete den Strudel. Malfoy schaute neugierig zu.

„Bin bald zurück", sagte Harry und berührte mit seinem Gesicht die Flüssigkeit.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry sich orientiert hatte, da er sich in einer Szene wieder fand, die dem Schauplatz, den er soeben verlassen hatte, beinahe aufs Haar glich. Nur saß an der Stelle von Ron Dumbledore auf dem Sessel. Bizarrerweise lagen seine Füße ebenso auf dem Tisch, wie es Rons getan hatten. In der Hand hielt Dumbledore verschiedenfarbige Süßigkeiten, die er in die Luft warf und mit seinem Mund auffing.

An der Stelle, wo Draco stand, befand sich nun Severus Snape. Er sah genauso aus wie immer: fettiges Haar, unangenehmer Gesichtsausdruck. In einer Hand hielt er ein großes, vergilbtes Buch mit schwarzem Umschlag.

„Schulleiter, ich muss Sie bezüglich einer wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen", sagte Snape.

„Ich habe es schon vermutet, Severus, andernfalls wärst du nicht hier. Möchtest du eine Zuckerameise? Es gibt verschiedene Cremesorten unter der süßen Schale. Die Ameisen geben ihnen genau den richtigen Schwung. Köstlich, wirklich. Außer die grünen. Weiß nicht, warum sie Spargel Zitrone vorziehen. Ich muss dem Hersteller schreiben..."

Snapes verkniffener Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte sich noch mehr. „Nein. Danke."

Sein Tonfall musste Dumbledore wohl wieder zur Besinnung gebracht haben. Denn der Schulleiter ließ die Süßigkeiten auf den Tisch fallen und stellte seine Füße auf den Boden. Er lehnte sich vor und faltete die Hände, wie Harry es unzählige Male gesehen hatte. Harry runzelte die Augenbrauen bei dem vertrauten Anblick und unterdrückte eine Welle von Traurigkeit. Er musste sich auf die Unterhaltung konzentrieren und konnte es sich nicht leisten, in Nostalgie zu verfallen.

„Also gut, Severus. Was ist es diesmal? Eine Schüler- Angelegenheit?"

Snape Blick verfinsterte sich und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Dumbledore. Er legte das Buch auf seinen Schoß.

„Es hat nichts mit der Schule zu tun. Ich habe Ihnen so viel gebeichtet und halte es nun für an der Zeit, Sie in die Hintergründe meiner Taten einzuweihen, besonders der letzten."

Dumbledore nickte ernst.

„Du hast also letztendlich entschieden, mir zu vertrauen?"

Snapes Augen blitzten. „Ich habe Ihnen meine tiefsten Geheimnisse anvertraut. Sie wissen über die Fehler bescheid, die ich begangen habe, und den Schmerz, mit dem ich viele meiner Entscheidungen gefällt habe. Was ich Ihnen nun erzähle, wird einige dieser Beschlüsse klarer machen."

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich. November. Es konnte höchstens ein paar Wochen nach dem Tod von Harrys Eltern sein. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, über den Schreibtisch zu klettern und Dumbledore zu schütteln. Wie konnte er nur dem Schund Glauben schenken, der Snapes Lippen verließ? _Fehler. Schmerz._ Selbst Harry konnte erkennen, dass Snape es nicht ehrlich meinte!

„Der Grund, weshalb ich Sie um Hilfe gebeten habe, ist, weil ich das Geheimnis des Dunklen Lords kenne. Ich habe Ihnen erzählt, dass er zurückkehren würde. Ich weiß, _warum_ er zurückkehren wird."

Dumbledores freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden und sein Platz nahm nun der ernste, fähige Zauberer ein, den Harry so selten zu sehen bekommen hatte.

„Und der lautet?"

„Horkruxe", antwortete Snape kurz.

Dumbledores Blick verschärfte sich. Snape nickte.

„Ich sehe, dass Ihnen der Begriff geläufig ist. Ich habe aus einer verlässlichen Quelle von Voldemorts Plänen erfahren. Einem Todesser selbstverständlich." Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Es wäre schon schlimm genug, wenn er einen einzigen Horkrux hergestellt hätte. Tatsache ist aber, dass Voldemort den Tod so sehr fürchtet, dass er mehrere erzeugt hat."

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Das ist ein schwerwiegendes Problem."

Snape nickte. „Nun wissen Sie bescheid. Mir ist es nicht gelungen, viel über die Gegenstände in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Das Wissen ist verboten."

„Ich habe eine einzige Bemerkung in diesem Buch gefunden." Snape reichte Dumbledore den Wälzer. Harry eilte hinüber, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen, während Dumbledore das Buch auf der Seite aufschlug, die von einem roten Silberlesezeichen markiert war.

„Aus Salazar Slytherins persönlicher Bibliothek", kommentierte Snape.

„Woher hast du es?", fragte Dumbledore scharf.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und kräuselte seine dünnen Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Haben Sie vergessen, wer ich bin? Ich kenne eine geraume Anzahl von dunklen Magiern."

„Und du bist rücksichtslos genug, es ihnen direkt unter der Nase wegzustehlen", murmelte Dumbledore.

„Ganz richtig." Snapes Augen blitzten, doch er schien eher Stolz als Wut bei Dumbledores Worten zu verspüren. Harry erhaschte das Wort „Horkrux" in stilisiertem Druck am Anfang der Seite. Die anderen Wörter waren in einem dunklen, überfüllt wirkenden Druck verfasst, der sich leicht zu verschnörkeln schien, während er sie betrachtete. Er runzelte die Stirn. Nur Bücher von sehr dunkler Magie waren mit einem solchen Druck versehen. Dumbledore überflog die Seite flüchtig. Harry konnte lediglich einige Worte in der altertümlichen Schrift entziffern. Es schien sich um eine Einleitung zu Horkruxen zu handeln. Dumbledore blätterte um und schlug anschließend das Buch zu, sehr zu Harrys Verärgerung.

„Wir würden beide in ersten Schwierigkeiten stecken, wenn dieses Buch in unserem Besitz aufgefunden würde", warnte Dumbledore. „Du hast es offen durch die Hallen getragen?"

Snape blickte ihn gelassen an. „Haben Sie einen Blick auf den Umschlag geworfen?"

Dumbledore drehte das Buch um. Harry lugte ihm über die Schulter.

Freudvolle Zaubertränke und wie man sie braut von Ernestine Welshmyre

„Nun, ich nehme an, das würde einen zufälligen Beobachter täuschen", bemerkte Dumbledore. Harry schnaubte. Jeden, der Snape nicht kannte! „Danke, Severus. Ich werde deine Worte überdenken. Das Buch gebe ich dir zurück, wenn ich es gelesen habe und wir Spekulationen anstellen können."

Snape nickte. „Ich sollte das Buch zu Spinners End zurückbringen, damit es nicht... jemandem Schwierigkeiten bereitet." Er erhob sich und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

„Severus. Sorge dafür, dass niemand sonst davon erfährt."

Snape blickte Dumbledore finster an. „Ich bin kein Narr." Er stolzierte aus der Tür.

Dumbledore seufzte, als er fort war. „Nein, in der Tat. Niemals ein Narr."

Er legte das Buch auf den Tisch und öffnete abermals den Deckel, um den wahren Titel zu enthüllen, der auf das gelbe Pergament gedruckt war.

Geheimnisse um Langlebigkeit und Unsterblichkeit von Baptahlah

Die Erinnerung endete und Harry fand sich plötzlich in der Gegenwart wieder. Er fluchte lauthals.

Malfoy blickte ihn belustigt an, auf dem Stuhl lümmelnd, den Denkarium- Snape soeben verlassen hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Gryffindors so eine Sprache benutzen dürfen, Potter."

„Lass es, Malfoy. Ich denke, wir haben endlich einen Anhaltspunkt! Das war die Erinnerung von einer Unterhaltung zwischen Snape und Dumbledore. Snape hat Dumbledore von Voldemorts Horkruxen erzählt. Er hatte ein Buch mit einer Bemerkung dazu. Leider hat Dumbledore keine Erinnerung hinterlassen, in der er es liest, aber ich weiß vielleicht, wo wir das Buch finden könnten. Snape meinte, er würde es zur Aufbewahrung nach Spinners End zurückbringen." Harry begann auf und ab zu laufen. „Wenn wir nur Snapes Adresse herausfinden könnten..."

„Ich weiß, wo er wohnt", warf Malfoy beiläufig ein.

Harry starrte ihn an. Malfoy lachte und Harry war schockiert, dass es sich wie ein ehrlicher Klang reiner Belustigung anhörte und nicht wie das gewohnte sarkastische Bellen.

„Ehrlich, Potter, dachtest du, ich habe mich den ganzen Sommer über im Manor versteckt? Ich habe auch ein Leben, weißt du. Der gute alte Snape wurde von uns schließlich als Freund betrachtet." Er erschauderte. „Lebt in einem schrecklichen Haus mit einer verdorbenen Nachbarschaft. Was ist es für ein Buch?"

„Ein vergilbtes schwarzes Buch." Harry gab ihm die beiden möglichen Titel und fuhr fort: „Das ist großartig, Malfoy. Du könntest uns dorthin mitnehmen."

„Ich könnte _Weasley _dorthin mitnehmen. Du bleibst hier."

Harry blickte ihn finster an, doch Malfoy hielt beschwichtigend eine Hand in die Höhe.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall die Verantwortung für die Sicherheit des Auserwählten übernehmen. Wenn Snape und eine Gruppe von Todessern am Spinners End herumhängen sollten, werden sie dich erwischen und das wäre das Ende von diesem kleinen Krieg, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hat."

„Er hat Recht, Harry", schaltete sich Ron ein, obwohl er dabei klang, als würde es seine Zunge vergiften, Malfoy zuzustimmen.

„Verdammt noch mal!", brüllte Harry. „Zuerst war ich ein Gefangener bei den Dursleys und nun auch hier!"

„Es ist doch nur für ein paar Wochen, Kumpel", sagte Ron entschuldigend. „Und du hast immer noch einen Haufen von Erinnerungen vor dir. Ich werde mich tierisch aufregen, wenn wir den ganzen Weg zu Snapes Zuhause gehen und du doch eine Erinnerung von Dumbledore findest, während er das verfluchte Buch liest."

Harry warf dem Denkarium einen schuldbewussten Blick zu.

„Ich nicht. Ich muss jetzt hier raus. Komm schon, Weasley." Draco stand auf und steuerte mit einem Schwung seines Umhangs zur Tür. Harry fragte sich, wie er dieses hochmütige Geraschel in seinen Umhang bekam, wenn er sich bewegte. Wahrscheinlich durch jahrelange Übung vor dem Spiegel.

Ron gaffte Malfoy an. „_Jetzt?_"

„Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen, Weasley."

Draco lief zur Treppe.

„Wie kommen wir da hin?", brüllte Ron.

„Besen."

„Bei dem Wind?" Außerhalb des Fensters heulte er wie eine Todesfee. Ron sah Harry hilflos an.

„Bleib, wenn du Schiss hast, Weasel", rief Draco von unten.

„Nimm meinen Besen, Ron. Er liegt neben meinem Koffer. Er hat Kontrollen für die Stabilität. Lass dich nicht zu irgendeiner Dummheit hinreißen. Und um Himmels willen, lass dich nicht von ihm zu einem Kampf provozieren!"

Rons Sommersprossen hoben sich deutlich von seinem bleichen Gesicht ab, als er aufstand.

„Warte auf mich, Malfoy!", brüllte er und fügte anschließend murmelnd hinzu: „Dummer, dickköpfiger Slytherin- Bastard. Falls ich es nicht zurückschaffe: es war toll, dich gekannt zu haben."

Ron lief Malfoy hinterher, wobei er aussah wie ein geschlagener Hund, der seinem Herrchen folgte. Plötzlich bereute Harry, Ron seinen Besen angeboten zu haben. Er sollte seinen Tarnumhang nehmen und ihnen folgen. Andererseits würde Ron dies als Zeichen sehen, dass Harry ihm nicht vertraute, was natürlich auch stimmen würde. Er traute Ron nicht in der Nähe von Malfoy.

Harry wandte sich mit einer düsteren Vorahnung wieder dem Denkarium zu. Vielleicht hätte er Ron nicht gehen lassen sollen. Aber es war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den er zu den Horkruxen besaß.


	23. Spinners End

**Kapitel 23 – Spinners End**

Hermine trat aus dem Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde beinahe von Ron umgerannt.

„Warum die Eile?"

„Keine Zeit!", sagte Ron. „Frag Harry!"

Er polterte die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch. Hermine wollte ihm schon die Frage nachrufen, ob er Malfoy gesehen habe, änderte jedoch ihre Meinung. Sie wollte nicht wieder einen Streit über Draco anfangen. Er hatte Harry und Ron wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht aufgesucht. Sie würde in der Bibliothek und dann im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum nachsehen. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, das Passwort herauszufinden, da es üblicherweise etwas Böses oder Abscheuliches war.

Sie hatte sich darin geirrt, wie sich herausstellte. Dreißig Minuten von ununterbrochenem Passwortraten hatte die blanke Wand nicht dazu bringen können zur Seite zu weichen, was sie – wieder einmal – realisieren ließ, wie wenig sie über Malfoy wusste. Da er der einzige Slytherin war, der dort wohnte, musste er derjenige sein, der das Passwort bestimmt hatte. Und doch hatte nichts, was sie versucht hatte, funktioniert.

Schließlich zog sie die Münze aus ihrem Shirt und konzentrierte sich.

_Wo bist du?_

Sie erhielt keine Antwort, selbst als sie es noch zweimal versuchte. Verdammt, er musste wirklich wütend sein. Es sei denn, er trug die Münze nicht länger bei sich.

Hermine gab auf und verließ den Kerker. Sie verspürte nun richtigen Hunger. Deshalb machte sie einen Zwischenstopp in der Küche für eine Fleischpastete und etwas Obst, bevor sie zum Büro der Schulleiterin aufbrach, um nach Harry zu sehen. Auf dem Weg traf sie auf Tonks.

„Wo seid ihr denn gewesen?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ich habe nicht ein einziges Ordenmitglied gesehen, seit wir hier angekommen sind, außer Hagrid."

„Wir haben uns vorläufig im Ravenclaw- Turm eingerichtet. Von dort ist die Eulerei leicht zu erreichen und er ist an der Spitze des Schlosses, für den Fall, dass wir schnell aufbrechen müssen. Obwohl man schon bekloppt sein muss, bei diesem Wetter zu fliegen."

„Ich weiß. Ich bin von Hagrids Hütte hergelaufen und bin beinahe weggeweht worden."

„Nun, Remus bestellt euch alle zum Abendessen um sechs in die Große Halle. Wir sehen uns dann."

Tonks stieg die Treppen hinunter und Hermine setzte ihren Weg fort, bis sie McGonagalls Büro erreichte. Die Schulleiterin war anwesend und sprach mit Harry.

„Irgendetwas Neues?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. Harry warf ihr einen „Ich erzähle es dir später"- Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zum größten Teil Spekulationen. Wir scheinen eine Menge davon zu haben, was Voldemort betrifft. Ich war gerade dabei, Professor – sorry, ich meine Schulleiterin – "

„Sie können mich Professor nennen, Potter. Es klingt befremdlich, die andere... ich fürchte, ich bin noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Es wird einige Zeit brauchen."

Harry nickte. „Auf jeden Fall war ich dabei zu fragen, wohin Voldemort verschwunden sein könnte in den zwanzig Jahren, nachdem er die Schule verlassen hat, bis er als der böse Zauberer zurückgekehrt ist, den wir kennen und hassen."

„Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt aufgesucht hat, um sich die Dunklen Künste anzueignen."

„Wieder eine Vermutung", seufzte Harry. Er erhob sich. „Nun, ich werde mir das für morgen aufheben. Ich bin ziemlich kaputt. Bis später, Professor. Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie ständig stören muss. Ich werde das Denkarium an einen anderen Ort bringen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Potter. Ich bin ohnehin nur selten hier. Die meisten Sachen von mir müssen noch von unten heraufbefördert werden."

Hermine folgte Harry aus dem Raum. Als sie unter sich im Gang waren, fragte sie: „Wo ist Ron? Er ist wie ein geölter Blitz an mir vorbeigezischt. Hast du Malfoy gesehen?"

„Sie sind nach etwas suchen gegangen."

„_Zusammen? _Ich sollte ihnen besser helfen gehen, bevor sie sich gegenseitig umbringen. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Sind sie in der Bücherei? Ich habe dort nachgesehen, aber ich muss sie wohl verpasst haben..."

„Sie sind zu Snapes Haus gegangen."

Hermine gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn an. Unter ihrem wütenden Blick stieg Harry die Hitze ins Gesicht.

„Sie sind zu Snapes Haus gegangen", wiederholte sie.

Schnell klärte Harry sie über das Buch auf und Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Du hast sie einfach losfliegen lassen? Bei _diesem _Wetter? Ohne mir bescheid zu sagen? Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?"

Harry funkelte sie an. „Tja, jetzt weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, im Dunklen gelassen zu werden! Außerdem wollte Malfoy nicht warten. Wie hätte ich ihn denn aufhalten sollen? Er hat angeboten, sich selbst aufzuopfern, wenn nötig, um das Buch zu bekommen, und offen gesagt kann ich keinen Nachteil erkennen."

Hermine atmete tief ein, um ruhig zu bleiben. „Du kannst keinen Nachteil erkennen dass es möglich ist, dass _Ron_ ebenfalls geopfert werden könnte?"

„Ron ist sehr viel tauglicher, als alle ihm anerkennen wollen. Er ist nicht dumm. Und noch dazu ist er bei deinem tollen Freund Malfoy, der genau weiß, was ich ihm antun werde, wenn Ron etwas passieren sollte."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ihnen etwas passiert, werde ich nie wieder mit dir sprechen."

Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen blitzten. „Wenn wem etwas passiert? Ron? Oder Malfoy?"

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. „Beiden."

Sie stürmte die Treppe hinunter, ungewiss, ob sie ein Loch in die Wand sprengen oder in Tränen ausbrechen sollte.

* * *

Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie durch einen Hurrikan flogen. Draco richtete sich nach dem Wind aus. Sie mussten nach Süden, doch der Wind kam aus dem Osten und blies sie beständig nach Südwesten. Regen goss wie aus Kübeln und Draco konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Sie flogen über den See hinweg. Draco hielt sich nahe am Wasser, um seine Orientierung zu bewahren. Wenn der Kompass an seinem Besen nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken verloren gewesen.

Blitze flammten in der Nähe auf und Draco lachte ausgelassen. Bei solch einem Wetter zu fliegen brachte das Blut stets zum Pumpen. Er blickte über sie Schulter zu Weasley, dessen Gesicht so bleich war, als trüge er ein Bettlaken auf dem Kopf. Sein rotes Haar war flach gegen seinen Kopf gepappt und Bäche von Wasser rannen sein Gesicht entlang. Er ballte seine Fäuste um den Besenstiel, als er damit rang, den Besen im Kurs zu halten.

Weasley warf Draco einen wütenden Blick zu und formte etwas mit dem Mund, das aussah wie „Du bist verdammt nochmal übergeschnappt!"

Draco grinste und drängte seinen Besen zu einer noch höheren Geschwindigkeit, um herauszufinden, ob Weasley mithalten konnte. Plötzlich erhitzte sich die Münze in seiner Tasche, was ihn so überraschte, dass sein Besen für einen Moment in Richtung See steuerte. Fluchend hielt er ihn wieder ruhig. _Jetzt _wollte sie mit ihm reden? Er schnaubte. Sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt.

Sie versuchte es noch zwei Mal und gab dann auf. Endlich erspähte Draco die äußere Mauerwand von Hogwarts und steuerte seinen Besen darauf zu. Überraschenderweise befand sich Weasley ihm noch immer auf seinen Fersen. Draco hatte halb erwartet, dass Ron inzwischen schon längst im See gelandet sein musste. Er schrieb es Potters überlegenem Besen zu.

Draco ließ sich auf der anderen Seite der Mauer ins Gras sinken und stieg vom Besen. Ron landete sehr viel weniger anmutig und fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig mit der Hand auf, bevor er kopfüber zu Boden stürzte.

„Ruhst du dich aus?", fragte Weasley. Obwohl er vor Anstrengung keuchte, klang er verärgert.

„Nein. Du erwartest doch nicht, dass wir den ganzen Weg dorthin fliegen, oder?", wollte Draco wissen, während er das nasse Haar aus seinen Augen kämmte. Er musste beinahe schreien, um sich über dem Heulen des Windes verständlich zu machen.

„Wie kommen wir dann dorthin?"

„Wir _apparieren, _Dummkopf. Wir müssen nur aus der Grenze der Schule heraus. Ich werde dich mitnehmen. Also werd nicht ohnmächtig oder so, wenn ich dich berühre. Ich weiß, dass ich das Bestaussehendste bin, das dir jemals so nahe gewesen ist, aber werd nicht zu aufgeregt." Bevor Weasley einen Kommentar zurückkeifen konnte, fuhr Draco fort. „Halt Potters Besen jetzt gut fest. Er killt dich, wenn du ihn verlierst."

Er packte Weasley an der Schulter, während ihm kurz durch den Kopf schoss, dass er es wirklich vermisste, mit Granger zu apparieren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass _das_ eine erotische Erfahrung sein würde? Er vollzog den Zauber und sie wären beinahe beide umgefallen, als der Widerstand des Windes plötzlich verschwunden war. Es wehte eine leichte Brise, war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Sturm, den sie gerade hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Draco ließ Ron auf der Stelle los und steuerte auf Spinners End zu. Er eilte die Böschung hinauf auf die gepflasterte Straße, ohne auf Ron zu warten, der ihm nachkletterte.

Der Ort sah in der Abenddämmerung nicht besser aus als bei Tageslicht. Die bedrohlich emporragenden Häuser wirkten sogar noch düsterer und verfallener. Ron ließ seinen Blick ungläubig umherschweifen.

„Snape lebt _hier_? In dieser grauenhaften Gegend? Kein Wunder, dass er immer so bitter und gemein ist."

Draco konnte dem nichts entgegensetzen. Snapes Nachbarn schienen von nicht besonders neugieriger Natur zu sein. Denn er konnte nirgendwo Vorhänge zucken sehen, als sie zwischen den stillen Häusern hindurchgingen, und keiner lugte heraus, um herauszufinden, warum zwei junge Männer mit Besen und Umhängen durch die Straßen streiften.

Draco hielt vor Snapes Haus und übergab Ron seinen Besen. „Ich gehe hinein. Wenn Todesser da sein sollten, werde ich versuchen, dir ein Signal zu senden, damit du verschwinden kannst."

Bevor Ron antworten konnte, verschwand Draco. Er erschien wieder in dem muffigen Haus. Noch mehr Bücher schienen hinzugefügt worden zu sein seit Dracos letztem Besuch und waren über Tische und Sessel verstreut. Er schlich vorsichtig durch die stillen Zimmer, bis er befriedigt sichergestellt hatte, dass das Haus verlassen war. Dann lief er zur Vordertür und schwang sie auf, wobei er Ron durch die plötzliche Bewegung erschreckte.

„Die Luft ist rein, Weasel."

Draco wandte sich um und erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab. Das Licht ließ das Haus sogar noch schäbiger erscheinen.

„Das ist abstoßend", sagte Ron, während er die Besen gegen die Wand lehnte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Ich meine, wir haben keine Hauselfen, aber ich weiß zumindest, wie ich mein Zimmer sauberzumachen habe."

Draco hielt sich von einem Kommentar zurück, als er realisierte, dass Weasleys Zimmer nun aus einem Chaos von verbrannten Brettern bestand.

„In Ordnung, Weasley, fangen wir an zu suchen. Es gibt nur etwa fünfhunderttausend Bücher hier."

Sie teilten sich auf. Ron blieb im Wohnzimmer, während Draco ins Obergeschoss stieg. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, obwohl sie ihre Suche auf schwarz eingeschlagene Bücher eingeschränkt hatten. Denn Schwarz war offenbar Snapes Lieblingsfarbe. Beinahe alles in dem verdammten Haus war schwarz, die Bücher eingeschlossen. Die meisten der Bücher hatten, wie erwartet, etwas mit Zaubertränken zu tun. 1001 Verwendungen für Boomslang- Haut. Eine Frage des Materials: Welcher Kessel für welchen Zaubertrank. Gefährliche Zaubertränke und wie man sie aufspürt. Draco begann, eine Auswahl von Büchern herauszureißen, um sie als zukünftigen Lesestoff beiseite zu legen.

Er arbeitete sich durch drei Schränke von Büchern und ging gerade den vierten durch, als er die Treppenstufen knarren hörte. Weasley muss wohl seine Suche im Wohnzimmer beendet haben, wahrscheinlich ohne Erfolg. Draco bezweifelte ohnehin, dass Snape ein solches Buch im Vorderzimmer aufbewahren würde. Er hätte Ron anweisen sollten, im Schlafzimmer anzufangen.

Draco blickte zur Tür, gerade als der Neueingetroffene „Accio Zauberstab!" brüllte und Dracos erleuchteter Stab durch das Zimmer wirbelte. Bevor er erlosch, erhaschte Draco noch einen Blick auf Alecto Carrows verzücktes Gesicht. Draco versuchte, sich zur Seite zu werfen, doch Amycus' Zauberspruch traf ihn und er war plötzlich erstarrt. Er verfluchte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit.

„Sieh mal, Amycus. Es ist Baby Malfoy. Und wir haben gedacht, er wäre tot. Was machst du hier, Baby Malfoy?", summte Alecto.

Amycus schlenderte hinter seiner Schwester ins Zimmer.

„Was machste hier, Draco? Schnüffeste in Snapeys Bude rum?"

„Deine Mummy vermisste dich, Baby Malfoy", sagte Alecto und tätschelte Draco Wange. Die Geste wurde von einem schmerzhaften Kniff abgelöst. Sie murmelte. „Du bist so _süß_! Können wir ihn mit nach Hause nehmen, Amycus? Ich könnte ihn 'ne Weile ans Bett ketten."

Amycus rümpfte die Nase. „Nur wenn der Dunkle Lord sagt, dass du ihn haben kannst. Mach ihn los, damit wir herausfinden können, was er hier macht."

Sie hob den Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf, doch Amycus ließ Seile aus seinem Zauberstab schnellen, bevor Draco auch nur die Hand heben konnte. Draco funkelte sie an.

„Was machste hier, Draco?", fragte Amycus erneut. „Und wo warste?"

Draco lächelte kalt. „Das geht euch wirklich nichts an."

„Alecto, schlag ihn." Plötzlich war Draco von Schmerz umhüllt, als Alecto ihm den Cruciatus- Fluch auferlegte. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass er nicht genug Atem schöpfen konnte, um zu schreien. Seine Nervenenden standen in Brand, als ob er in Lava getaucht worden war. Plötzlich versiegte der Schmerz und Alecto lachte laut auf, als Draco einen schaudernden Atem einzog.

„Lass es uns nochmal versuchen. Antworte mir, Draco", sagte Alecto.

„Fahr zur Hölle", spie Draco aus und machte sich so gut es ging auf den Schmerz gefasst.

„Ich bin an der Reihe", sagte Amycus. Wieder durchbohrten Draco Höllenqualen. Er wand sich durch den roten Dunst der Pein, bis er nach Erlösung betteln wollte. Als der Schmerz aufhörte, zitterte er und verspürte ein Stechen in seinen Knochen, von dem er wusste, dass er sich erst nach Stunden zerstreuen würde.

Draco öffnete die Augen und starrte Amycus in purem Hass an. „Du bist tot", hauchte er. Amycus warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als das Lachen plötzlich abgeschnitten wurde. Amycus war verschwunden. Alecto keuchte auf, als ein gelbes Flattern Dracos Blick auf sich zog. Ein Vogel? Wo war er hergekommen?

Der Schock dauerte nur einen Herzschlag an, bevor Draco seine gefesselten Hände nach Alecto ausstreckte und brüllte: „Accio Zauberstäbe!" Beide Stäbe flogen ihm in die Hände. Sofort beschwor er einen Wind von der Wucht eines Hurrikans gegen Alecto herauf, der sie in ein Bücherregal schleuderte. Sie brach leblos zusammen, während Bücher auf sie herabregneten. Draco ließ die Seile, die ihn fesselten, abfallen. Der Vogel flog wild herum, zwitschernd und die Lichtblitze zu meiden suchend, die aus Weasleys Zauberstab auf ihn zuflogen.

Draco sprang auf die Füße, als der Kanarienvogel sich zurück zu Amycus verwandelte. Zu seinem Unglück befand er sich in dem Augenblick an der Zimmerdecke und stürzte auf der Stelle kopfüber auf den Schreibtisch unter ihm. Dieser zerstob zu einer Staubwolke und zerbrochenem Holz. Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, regte Amycus sich nicht mehr. Draco stakste vorwärts zwischen die Holzsplitter.

„Ich. Hasse. Es. Mit. Dem. Crucio- Fluch. Belegt. Zu. Werden!" Bei jedem Wort zielte er mit einem wilden Tritt gegen Amycus leblose Gestalt. Draco blickte zu Weasley, der noch immer in der Tür stand.

„Sorry", sagte Ron. „Ich war in der Küche, als ich gehört habe, wie sie appariert sind. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich dich warnen sollte."

„Da fällt mir was ein", sagte Draco und versetzte Amycus einen weiteren Tritt. „Das ist dafür, dass ich jetzt in Weasleys Schuld stehe." Er sah Ron schief an. „Was hast du in der Küche gesucht?"

Ron errötete. „Ich hatte Hunger. Es ist schon längst nach Abendessenszeit, weißt du?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber wohl oder übel lächeln. „Gerettet von Weasleys Magen. Wenn du im Wohnzimmer gewesen wärst, als sie gekommen sind, wäre es wohl um uns beide geschehen."

„Wir hatten Glück", erwiderte Ron. „Einer unserer Besen ist umgefallen, so dass sie nur den anderen bemerkt haben. Sie haben gehört, wie du ein Buch fallen gelassen hast, und sind beide nach oben gegangen."

„Wir hatten wirklich verdammt Glück. Mulciber oder Lars wären nicht so blöd gewesen." Draco fesselte die bewusstlosen Todesser und belegte sie mit einem Petrificus Totalus, um sie still zu halten, falls sie aufwachten.

„Lass uns das verfluchte Buch finden und von hier verschwinden, bevor sie jemanden schicken, um die beiden hier zu suchen. Mir fehlt nur noch dieses Bücherregal. Wenn du das durchsuchst, übernehme ich das Schlafzimmer."

Ron nickte und begann, schwarze Bücher aus dem Regal zu ziehen. Draco hob Amycus' Zauberstab vom Boden auf und steckt ihn mit dem von Alecto in seinen Umhang, bevor er hinunter in die Halle zu Snapes Schlafzimmer ging. Dort entzündete er den Kamin für zusätzliches Licht und blickte sich angewidert um.

Kein Wunder, dass Snape stets so freudlos dreinschaute. Es war unmöglich, dass er jemals eine Frau in diesem Zimmer unterhalten hatte, wenn er sie nicht vorher bezahlt hatte. Und zwar mit sehr viel Geld. Wenn der Kerl den Ort vielleicht ein wenig säuberte, könnte er Glück haben. Und was zur Hölle sollte das ganze Schwarz? Wenn sie hier lebend herauskommen sollten, musste er seinen Vater bitten, Snape einen Designer für die Ausstattung zu spendieren, der Snape in das Konzept der Farbe einführte. Vielleicht ein schönes Mintgrün oder Butterblumengelb...

Draco schüttelte die Gedanken an den erbärmlichen Zustand von Snapes Schlafzimmer und Liebesleben ab und begann, die Regale zu durchsuchen. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten stellte sich das Glück auf seine Seite. Er zog Freudvolle Zaubertränke und wie man sie braut aus seinem Versteck und öffnete den Umschlag.

„Ausgezeichnet", hauchte er. Mehrere Büchertaschen hingen von Haken an der Tür. Draco schnappte sich einen robusten schwarzen Leinenbeutel und steckte das Buch hinein. Er schwang ihn sich über die Schulter und eilte zurück ins Arbeitszimmer.

„Ich hab's, Weasley. Lass uns verschwinden."

„Lassen wir sie einfach hier?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Natürlich nicht! Wenn sie es Du- weißt- schon- wem melden, sind meine Eltern tot. Sie kommen mit uns."

Draco zog Alecto in die Höhe, was nicht leicht war, vor allem, da sie noch immer bewusstlos war, und neigte sie zu Weasley, der sie widerwillig auffing.

„Weißt du, wie man mit einem Passagier disappariert?", fragte Draco.

„Nur in der Theorie! Ich habe es noch nie gemacht."

„Nun, dann wirst du gleich eine praktische Lehrstunde erhalten. Aber keine Bange. Wenn du sie zersplinterst, wird es kein besonders großer Verlust sein. Accio Besen!"

Beide Besen schossen die Treppe herauf in Dracos Hände. „Ich nehme die Besen und Amycus. Wir treffen uns am Vordertor von Hogwarts." Er konnte Ron ansehen, dass er Protest einlegen wollte, doch Draco warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, woraufhin Ron es sich weise verkniff.

Amycus' Augen waren geöffnet, doch der Körperklammerfluch verhinderte jegliche Bewegung. Draco kniete sich mit den Besen in einer Hand nieder und packte Amycus' Kragen mit festem Griff.

„Geh schon, Weasley."

Ron verschwand mit Alecto. Zur gleichen Zeit disapparierte Draco.

Sie tauchten wieder im Zentrum des Sturmes auf. Der Wind hatte sich gnädigerweise etwas gelegt. Doch nun prasselte Regen auf sie herab. Draco ließ Amycus los und war überrascht zu sehen, dass Weasley es in einem Stück mit Alecto geschafft hatte.

Draco taumelte zu ihm hinüber.

„Hol jemanden hierher, um die Tore zu öffnen. Ich habe nicht unbedingt Lust, mit diesem Gepäck hier zurückzufliegen." Er stieß Alecto mit einem Zeh an. Das war eine gewaltige Untertreibung. Draco war so müde, dass er kaum stehen konnte. Es musste schon nach zehn Uhr sein und er hatte nichts mehr gegessen seit Hermines mächtigem Frühstück. Von da an war er auch beinahe die ganze Zeit in Bewegung gewesen.

Weasley schickte gehorsam einen Patronus los. Er sah aus wie eine Art kleiner Hund, der durch die Gitterstäbe schoss. Weasley war wohl treu bis zum Kern.

Der Regen lief Dracos Stirn herunter und er beschwor verärgert einen Schirm herauf. Nach einem Moment zauberte er einen weiteren herbei und warf ihn Ron zu, der etwas murmelte, das ein „Danke" sein könnte. Draco legte Muffliato auf beide Todesser. Sie mussten nicht in Dracos Unterhaltung eingeweiht werden.

„Warum bist du mir dort zu Hilfe gekommen?", fragte Draco in die Stille hinein. „Du hättest zulassen, dass sie mich kriegen, und verschwinden können."

Ron blinzelte ihn an. „Das ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen", gestand er.

Gryffindors. Es ist ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, das Kluge zu tun, sondern nur was Edles. Gott sei Dank für die Blödheit der Gryffindors. Dieses eine Mal zumindest.

„Du hättest doch das gleiche für mich getan, oder?", fuhr Weasley fort. Draco dachte über die Frage nach. Hätte er es getan? Verdammte Scheiße, er wusste es wirklich nicht.

Weasley schnaubte. „Du bist mir vielleicht einer, Malfoy."

Draco nickte. Was dieses „einer" war, musste sich noch herausstellen.

„Also, jetzt da du in meiner Schuld stehst, heißt das, dass du mir einen Gefallen schuldest?", fragte Ron.

Dracos Augen verengten sich. „Das kommt darauf auf. Was schwebt dir vor?"

Nun war es an Ron zu überlegen. „Ich werde es dich wissen lassen."

Draco blickte ihn finster an. „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Du solltest vielleicht sein Gesicht aus der Schlammpfütze ziehen", bemerkte Weasley und deutete auf Amycus. Draco blickte hinunter. Amycus' Gesicht war beinahe vollkommen untergetaucht. Draco drückte dessen Kinn mit seinem Schuh hoch. Amycus' Blick versprühte Gift. Draco grinste. Das würde dem Bastard lehren, dass er sich nicht so einfach mit einem Cruciatus- Fluch belegen ließ.

„Sie kommen", verkündete Weasley. Drei winzige Gestalten waren in der Ferne zu erkennen. „Oh nein! Wir müssen uns eine Geschichte ausdenken. Warum zur Hölle sind wir zu Snapes Wohnort gegangen? Wir können ihnen nicht von dem Buch erzählen."

„Wir sind hingegangen, um meinem Vater eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen", antwortete Draco ruhig. „Du bist mitgekommen, weil du mir nicht vertraut hast. Ich habe eine Nachricht geschrieben und sie in ein bestimmtes Buch gelegt – du hast sie gelesen. Die Nachricht lautete, dass es mir gut geht und sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen. Wir wollten gerade aufbrechen, als diese beiden hier aufgetaucht sind."

„Hast du es wirklich getan?"

„Habe ich was getan?"

„Deinem Vater eine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte. Ein so einfacher Plan würde aber nie klappen. Meinen Eltern ist nicht mehr erlaubt rauszugehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint der Dunkle Lord ihnen nicht zu vertrauen."

„Ich dachte, deine Familie besteht aus lauter treuen Todessern. Was ist passiert?"

„Wir sind treu, solange es zu den Interessen der Malfoys beiträgt. Mein Vater war gewillt, dem Dunklen Lord Folge zu leiste, solange seine Ziele vernünftig waren. Das Ministerium unter seine Gewalt zu bringen war ein lohnenswertes Unterfangen. Ich meine, sieh dir nur die Art und Weise an, mit der sie die Dinge handhaben. Fudge war eine Blamage und Scrimgeour ist kein bisschen besser. Sie verbringen ihre ganze Zeit nur mit politischen Verleumdungen."

„Du glaubst, Du- weißt- schon- wer könnte es besser machen?", fragte Weasley ungläubig.

„Natürlich nicht. Er ist vollkommen geistesgestört. Aber Vater könnte es."

„Oh, wäre das nicht reizend? Lucius Malfoy, Zaubereiminister. Tod all den Mugglegeborenen und Blutsverrätern."

Draco schnaubte. „Kaum. Mein Vater ist nicht dumm. Er mag keine Mugglegeborenen, aber er würde niemals die halbe Zaubererwelt ausrotten. Wir wissen alle, dass nicht mehr sehr viele Reinblüter übrig sind. Ich meine, wenn ich heirate, sieh dir an, was ich für eine Auswahl hätte. Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson und deine Schwester."

„Was?", platzte Ron hervor. „_Ginny_?"

„Keine Sorge, von Rotschöpfen kriege ich Ausschläge. Außerdem hasst sie mich noch mehr als du, nach dieser Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens. Ich bin sicher, ich werde mit Pansy enden, die eine feine Vorzeigefrau sein wird, solange ich sie mit vollen Kleiderschränken und Schmuck ausstatte. Sie hat nur einen Gedanken im Kopf, aber zumindest wird es meinen Augen nicht wehtun, wenn ich sie dreißig Jahre lang anschauen muss, während sie mir beim Essen die neuesten Gerüchte erzählt." Draco schauderte. „Wenn ich nochmal darüber nachdenke: Es muss noch irgendwelche Reinblüter- Mädchen auf der Welt geben. Vielleicht in Indien."

„Also ich habe vor, das Mädchen zu heiraten, das ich liebe", erklärte Ron einfach. „Keine Vorzeigefrau, keine Riesenvilla. Nur ein kleines Häuschen mit einem schönen Garten, in dem die Kinder spielen können."

„Du bist glücklicher als du denkst, Weasley. Ich nehme an, du hast dir das Mädchen schon ausgesucht?"

Ron errötete. „Vielleicht."

„Hast du sie schon geküsst?"

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!", fuhr Ron ihn hitzig an.

„Übersetzung: Nein. Dann solltest du dich lieber ranhalten, Weasley. Wir könnten alle morgen sterben, weißt du."

Draco wollte Weasley nicht dazu ermutigen, sich um Hermine zu bemühen. Aber wenn sie sich in Weasel verliebte, würde es Draco von dem verdammten Konflikt befreien, den er seit kurzem hatte. Es war wirklich nur zur Selbsterhaltung.

Die drei nahenden Personen waren nun identifizierbar. Es waren Potter, Tonks... und Granger.

„Sie hat unglaublich sexy Unterwäsche", bemerkte Draco. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir gefallen wird."

Weasley glotzte ihn an. „Wa – ? Wer – ?"

„Granger natürlich. Ich nehme an, sie ist diejenige, die du für dein kleines Häuschen und der Szenerie mit der Schar von Bälgern auserkoren hast."

Weasley stotterte zusammenhangslos herum und Draco feixte. Gerade rechtzeitig zurück zur Normalität zurückgekehrt.

„Woher weißt du – ?"

„War nett, mit dir zu reden, Weasel. Zeit zu gehen. Auf geht's, Amycus." Er ließ Amycus in die Höhe schweben und steuerte ihn zum Tor, als Tonks es erreichte. Seine Bewegung war ein bisschen zu heftig, wie sich herausstellte. Amycus' Kopf klirrte gegen die Gitterstäbe. „Ups, wie ungeschickt von mir."

Tonks öffnete das Tor.

„Was hast du denn da, Cousin? Ein Geschenk für mich?"

„Sie gehören dir."

Hermine stürzte durch das Tor und warf sich Ron an den Hals. Draco verspürte ein Ziehen im Magen, als Weasley sie an sich drückte und Draco angrinste.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Wenn du jemals wieder einfach verschwindest und so etwas Dummes machst, werde ich dich und Harry beide verhexen, das schwöre ich dir! Du hättest getötet werden können!"

Sie ließ Ron los und wandte sich zu Draco um. „Und _du_! Während es mich nicht überrascht, dass du etwas so verdammt Waghalsiges unternimmst – !"

„Spar es dir, Granger", sagte Draco müde. „Ich bin kaputt. Du kannst mir morgen eine Moralpredigt halten, aber jetzt gehe ich zu Bett."

Er reichte Harry dessen Besen und wanderte in schnellen Schritten zurück zum Schloss. Ron klammerte sich an Hermine fest und wollte sie nicht loslassen. Schon bald wehte das gedämpfte Geräusch eines Streits zwischen ihnen zu Draco hoch. Doch er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen.

Harry lief neben ihm, während Tonks die Todesser transportierte.

„Habt ihr es gefunden?", fragte Harry.

Draco schnallte die Büchertasche los und händigte sie ihm unauffällig aus.

„Danke", sagte Harry.

„Ach keine Ursache. Außer, dass ich unter dem Cruciatus- Fluch gestanden habe, war es ein Jux."

Harry erbleichte.

„Vergiss es, Potter. Ich mache dich nicht dafür verantwortlich. Dein Orden sollte glücklich darüber sein, die Carrows zu haben, obwohl sie zu dumm sind, um viel zu wissen. Der Dunkle Lord würde ihnen niemals wichtige Informationen geben. Sie wurden nur für triviale Aufgaben verwendet. Ein Jammer, dass es nicht Mulciber oder Lars war. Andererseits wären Weasley und ich dann nicht hier." Er lachte kurz.

„Ich werde es heute Nacht lesen. Hoffentlich wird es uns Hinweise darauf geben, wie wir weiter verfahren müssen."

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, Potter."

Als sie das Schloss betraten, steuerte Draco auf der Stelle auf das Verlies zu. Tonks rief ihn zurück: „Warte! Lupin wird Fragen haben!"

„Morgen", sagte Draco und stieg die Treppen hinunter.

Als er das Ende erreicht, hörte er Schritte hinter ihm.

„Malfoy, warte!"

Draco hielt im Schritt inne. Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er wandte sich widerwillig um und sah Hermine die Stufen zu ihm heruntereilen. Zu seiner Überraschung warf sie die Arme um ihn und presste ihren weichen Körper gegen seinen. Ihre Lippen streiften sein Ohr.

„Ich bin froh, dass du heil zurückgekommen bist", sagte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Bevor er reagieren konnte, ließ sie ihn los und rannte die Stufen hinauf. Ron wartete oben auf sie und warf Draco einen Blick zu, der blanken Hass ausdrückte. Draco lächelte breit und winkte ihm zu.

Vielleicht war es doch kein so schrecklicher Tag.


	24. Freunde

**Kapitel 24 – Freunde **

Hermine ging in die Bibliothek, stellte jedoch schnell fest, dass sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Harry kam ihr nach.

„Es ist fast Zeit zum Abendessen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, um eine Geschichte auszudenken, wo Ron und Malfoy sind", bat Harry hoffnungsvoll. Sie starrte ihn an und hätte ihn beinahe angekeift, es selbst zu tun. Doch sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war wahrscheinlich ihre Schuld, dass Draco so entschlossen war aufzubrechen. Wenn sie nur auf ihn gehört hätte...

„Nun, Malfoy könnte sich ja im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum verstecken. Keiner wird das infrage stellen. Er wollte noch nicht einmal hier sein, also würde es zu ihm passen. Aber Ron... das könnte etwas kniffliger sein, vor allem, wenn seine Eltern hier sind. Sind sie zurück zum Hauptquartier gegangen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe seit dem Mittagessen niemanden mehr getroffen und die einzigen, die ich gesehen habe, waren Lupin und Moody."

„Vielleicht können wir ihnen erzählen, dass Ron sich nicht wohl fühlt. Er hat heute Nachmittag zu viele Kesselkuchen gegessen. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal und die Geschichte wird auf alle wirken außer Mrs. Weasley, die sofort losstürzen würde, um nach ihm zu sehen, wenn sie hier ist. Falls das passiert, brauchen wir einen Ersatzplan."

„Also gut, ich werde ihr erzählen, dass ich ihn losgeschickt habe, um etwas zu finden, was der Wahrheit entsprechen, aber verdammt heikel sein würde, falls sie weiter nachfragt. Ich könnte ihr dann nicht sagen, wohin."

„Ich hasse es, sie anzulügen", bemerkte Hermine.

„Ich auch, aber Dumbledores Befehle haben Vorrang vor unseren Wünschen." Harry schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Ich hätte mit ihnen gehen sollen!"

„Und hättest mich hier zurückgelassen, um mir Geschichten für euch alle auszudenken?" Sie funkelte ihn an. „_Ich _hätte mit ihnen mitgehen sollen. Du hättest es mir zumindest erzählen können."

„Das hätte ich auch, aber wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, war Malfoy in verflixter Eile. Er wäre lieber alleine losmarschiert als fünf Minuten zu warten!"

Hermine hielt matt eine Hand in die Höhe. „Lass uns nicht schon wieder darüber streiten. Wir müssen so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Nach dem Abendessen sollten wir uns wieder dem Denkarium zuwenden. Du musst es so bald wie möglich abschließen. Sollten sie das Buch wirklich finden, wäre es schön, wenn wir diese Information vergleichen könnten mit, was immer Dumbledore dir hinterlassen hat."

Harry nickte, obwohl er nicht besonders begeistert aussah. Hermine wusste, dass die Erinnerungen ihm wahrscheinlich schwer zu schaffen machten. Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn flüchtig.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden es schon schaffen."

Er nickte wieder und zusammen gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle.

* * *

Das Abendessen war eine zermürbende Angelegenheit, die nur dadurch etwas leichter gemacht wurde, dass keiner der Weasleys anwesend war. Bill hatte Spätschicht bei Gringotts und seine Eltern waren in der vorherigen Nacht zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt.

Hermine war so in Sorge um Ron und Draco, dass sie kaum mehr als ein paar Bissen hinunter bekam, und ließ die Hälfte ihres Essens verschwinden, wenn keiner hinsah.

Moody verlangte, wie üblich, Handlungen und versuchte, Lupin dazu zu bringen, einem Einfall in Malfoy Manor zuzustimmen. Er schlug vor, es bis zum Grund abzubrennen.

„Wir sind keine Todesser, Alastor!", rief Lupin schließlich. „Wir werden nicht ihre Methoden übernehmen!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir das aber!", erwiderte Moody wütend. „Wenn wir ein wenig mehr Gewalt anwenden würden, würden sie uns vielleicht Beachtung schenken! Vielleicht würden sie aufhören, Kinder zu entführen und zu foltern!"

Harry nickte zustimmend, doch Hermine schlug sich auf Lupins Seite. Sie wären nicht besser als Voldemort, wenn sie zu solchen Taktiken greifen würden.

Schließlich stimmte Lupin einer weiteren Erkundung von Malfoy Manor zu, weigerte sich jedoch nachwievor, auf Gewalt zurückzugreifen.

Moody stand auf und stolzierte hinaus. „Ich gehe zum Eberskopf auf einen Drink!", brüllte er im Gehen. Lupin legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er sah so viel älter aus als zu der Zeit, als Hermine ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob er dem Druck, dem er beim Leiten des Phönixordens ausgesetzt war, nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Tonks klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Es muss einen Weg geben, seine Pläne in Erfahrung zu bringen", sagte Lupin. „Irgendeinen Weg, der nicht für noch mehr von uns den Tod bedeuten wird."

„Wir werden schon noch einen finden", beruhigte ihn Tonks. „Laste dir nicht soviel auf."

„Harry, du hast nicht vor, etwas Unüberlegtes nach deinem Geburtstag zu tun, oder?", fragte Lupin beiläufig.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Harry behutsam wissen.

„Naja, du bist dann volljährig, so dass keiner von uns dich aufhalten könnte, solltest du dich dazu entschließen, loszustürzen und Du- weißt- schon- wem gegenüberzutreten."

Harry lachte kurz auf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Voldemort alleine entgegenzutreten."

Die Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme schien Lupin zu beruhigen, der sich mit einem Seufzen zurücklehnte.

„In Ordnung." Lupin lächelte matt. „Ich werde versuchen, mir nicht mehr so viele Sorgen um dich zu machen."

Harry blickte zu Hermine und grinste, doch sein Lächeln war gefärbt von Trauer. Lupin hatte einst einer Gruppe von besten Freunden angehört. Sie hatten gedacht, dass sie für immer zusammen sein würden. Nun waren zwei von ihnen tot und einer hatte sich als verräterischer Spion entpuppt... Lupin hatte nun keinen seiner früheren Gefährten, an den er sich wenden könnte. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie niemals mit solch wehmütigem Herzschmerz auf ihre Schuljahre zurückblicken würde. Plötzlich vermisste sie Ron schrecklich.

„Komm", sagte sie zu Harry. „Lass uns auf Ron warten gehen."

Sie machten Halt am Büro von McGonagall, damit Hermine die Phiolen mit den Erinnerungen untersuchen konnte. Die erste enthielt Sirius' Erinnerung. Die nächste zeigte, wie Snape Dumbledore von den Horkruxen erzählte.

„Ich habe mir die nächsten drei angeschaut", erklärte Harry. „Dumbledore hat sie mir schon einmal vorgeführt. Sie zeigen Tom Riddle im Waisenheim, die Geschichte von Riddles Eltern und wie er von Slytherins Medaillon und Hufflepuffs Becher erfahren hat."

„Die nächste Phiole trägt die Aufschrift „AD bei Borgin und Burkes", sagte Hermine.

„Also schön. Wir haben ja sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun, bis wir von Ron hören. Lass es uns hinter uns bringen. Du kannst diesmal mit mir kommen."

Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig angespannt. Harry hatte ihr von Erinnerungen erzählt, doch sie war noch nie selbst dabei gewesen.

Harry entkorkte das Gefäß und goss den Inhalt in das Denkarium. Er wies Hermine an, ihr Gesicht in die Flüssigkeit zu tauchen, und sie keuchte auf, als sie sich auf der Stelle im dunklen, muffigen Raum von Borgin und Burkes wieder fand. Ein großer, gammelig aussehender, weißhaariger Mann stand vor ihr und untersuchte verschiedene Gegenstände. Er kam ihr bekannt vor, doch Hermine konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Seine Initialen waren A. D.? War er ein Freund von Dumbledore?

Harry erschien neben ihr. Einen Augenblick später schnippte er mit den Fingern.

„Das ist der Barkeeper aus dem Eberskopf. In Hogsmeade!"

Hermine blickte angespannt von dem Mann zu dem Geschäftsinhaber. Aber keiner von ihnen gab ein Anzeichen von sich, dass sie Harrys Ausbruch gehört hatten. Harry gluckste.

„Seltsam, nicht wahr? Alles wirkt so echt. Aber es ist nur eine Erinnerung. Nichts, was wir tun oder sagen, kann die Folge der Ereignisse verändern. Weißt du, ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals meine eigenen Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium verwahren werde. Ich glaube, ich könnte es nicht aushalten, mich immer und immer wieder dieselben Fehler machen zu sehen, ohne sie verändern zu können. Es gibt immer etwas, von dem man wünscht, man hätte es anders gesagt oder getan."

Hermine nickte und aus irgendeinem Grund kam ihr Draco in den Sinn.

Der Barkeeper sprach mit Mr. Borgin. „Das ist alles Schund. Wo ist das gute Zeug? Ich brauche etwas Bestimmtes."

„Wonach genau suchen Sie?"

„Ich bin ein Sammler und suche nach Gegenständen von Hogwarts. Ich brauche Sachen von allen vier Gründern. Ich habe schon etwas von Slytherin. Der Mann war so egozentrisch, dass er genug Schrott aufgehoben hat, um ein Museum zu füllen. Ich habe auch geschafft, einen Becher von Hufflepuff zu finden, und Gryffindor hat einige muffige Klamotten hinterlassen. Aber..." Der Barkeeper lehnte sich verschwörerisch nach vorne. „Ich muss noch etwas von Rowena Ravenclaw finden. Sie war zu schlau für ihr eigenes Wohl. Haben Sie zufällig etwas?" Borgin machte Anstalten zu antworten, aber der Barkeeper hielt eine Hand in die Höhe. „Ich warne Sie, versuchen Sie nicht, etwas Unechtes als ihren Besitz auszugeben. Ich habe meine Methoden, es auf Echtheit zu überprüfen."

Borgin schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte früher einmal so einen Gegenstand, aber er ist mir vor langer Zeit weggenommen worden."

„Weggenommen? Was war es für ein Gegenstand?"

„Ein Armreif." Er wandte sich um und stöberte einen Augenblick lang in einem Schrank hinter ihm herum. „Hier, ich habe ein Foto davon. Prächtig sieht es aus, nicht war?"

Harry und Hermine lehnten sich zu dem Barkeeper und lugten ihm über die Schultern, um einen Blick auf das Foto zu erhaschen. Es zeigte einen wunderschönen Armreif, worin Saphire und Diamanten eingefasst waren. Ein winziger Anhänger in Form eines Raben hing von der Mitte.

„Und Sie haben gesagt, es ist weggenommen worden?"

Borgin nickte. „Gestohlen aus unserem Inventar. Einer unserer Angestellten, vermuten wir. Vor vielen Jahre. Es ist nie wieder gefunden worden."

„Eine Schande", bemerkte der Barkeeper. „Sie haben keine anderen Gegenstände?"

Der Geschäftsführer verneinte und schob das Foto zurück in den Ordner. „Sollte Ihnen der Armreif über den Weg kommen..." Die beiden Männer blickten sich abschätzend an und lächelten humorlos.

Die Erinnerung endete und Hermine schüttelte sich. Sie schaute Harry an.

„Tja, jetzt wissen wir, was der Ravenclaw- Horkrux ist. Wir wissen nur nicht, _wo_ er ist."

Harry zupfte einen Augenblick lang an seinem Haar. „Der Barkeeper hat erwähnt, dass er bereits im Besitz von Gegenständen Gryffindors war. Meinst du, dass Dumbledore ihn zu Borgin und Burkes geschickt hat? Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass die einzigen Reliquien von Gryffindor hier in diesem Raum sind." Er ging zu der Glasvitrine hinüber und blickte durch die Scheibe auf das Schwert von Gryffindor. „Unmöglich, dass das ein Horkrux ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass es lang genug aus Dumbledores Sichtfeld gewesen ist, um in einen Horkrux verwandelt zu werden." Er deutete auf den Sprechenden Hut in der Nähe. „Und der Hut hätte es erwähnt." Harry schritt zu Dumbledores Portrait.

„Ich nehme an, Sie können mir keine Hilfe anbieten?"

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Ach, Harry, ich bin kaum mehr als ein Schatten. Aber du schlägst dich gut. Nach dem Buch zu suchen ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Pass auf, dass du nicht denselben dummen Fehler machst, den ich begangen habe."

„Was meinen Sie?", wollte Harry wissen. „Meinen Sie zum Beispiel, dass sie Snape vertraut haben?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bereue nicht, Severus Vertrauen geschenkt zu haben. Die Antwort findest du im Denkarium, Harry."

Harry schaute Hermine an, die plötzlich aufkeuchte.

„Oh nein! Ich habe mich gerade daran erinnert, dass ich versprochen habe, eine weitere Portion vom Wolfsbann- Trank für Lupin anzufangen! Ich sollte das lieber tun. Sonst wird es nächsten Monat nicht rechtzeitig fertig!"

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry. Er wirkte irgendwie niederschlagen.

„Zuerst aber noch eine weitere Erinnerung", schlug Hermine vor. Er lächelte sie an und nahm die nächste Phiole in die Hand. „Danke. Es ist aus irgendeinem Grund einfacher mit einem Freund zusammen."

Hermine fand sich in einem ihr fremden Zimmer wieder. Ein riesiger Spiegel beherrschte den schattigen Ort. Davor stand Dumbledore, der mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Trauer hineinschaute.

„Der Spiegel Nerhegeb", sagte Harry leise. „Das ist der Raum, wo sie den Stein versteckt haben. In unseren ersten Jahr. Der Ort, wo Quirrell gestorben ist und ich das erste Mal... Voldemort bekämpft habe."

Schritte erklangen hinter ihnen und sie sahen, wie Snape sich ihnen näherte.

„Also hatte ich recht", sagte Snape. Er klang jedoch nicht zufrieden.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Du hattest Recht."

„Er wird nicht erfreut sein, dass ich mitgeholfen habe, seinen Plan zu durchkreuzen."

„Du hättest es nicht wissen können. Quirrell trug kein Dunkles Mal. Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, dass er von Voldemort kontrolliert wurde."

„Ich bezweifle, dass er das als Entschuldigung annehmen wird."

„Nun, wir sollten sicherstellen, dass es nie dazu kommt. Wenn wir ihn vom Zurückkehren abhalten können, wird deine Loyalität nie zur Sprache kommen." Dumbledores Stimme war ruhig, doch in seinem Tonfall schwang Irritation mit.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten.

„Sehen Sie, wie weit er bei seinem ersten Versuch gelangt ist. Er hat den verdammten Stein beinahe bekommen."

„Es hat ihn fast elf Jahre gekostet, soweit zu kommen. Und er hätte den Stein nicht bekommen", widersprach Dumbledore entschieden.

Snape nickte. „Oh ja. Ich habe vergessen, dass ein großer Teil davon als Test eingerichtet war. Um die Fähigkeiten des Goldenen Jungen festzustellen. Es wirkt auf mich, als hätte er den Sieg durch das Geschick seiner Freunde davongetragen. Und mit einer großen Portion Glück."

„Nicht Glück, aber ich stimme dir bezüglich seiner Freunde zu." Snape kräuselte verächtlich die Lippe und Dumbledore gluckste. „Spotte du nur. Aber ich glaube, dass Harrys Freunde sich als seine größte Stärke herausstellen werden."

„Freunde und Familie sind Lasten", brummte Snape. „Sie können gegen einen verwendet werden."

„Es mag dir so vorkommen, weil du niemals einen wirklichen Freund gehabt hast."

„Ich brauche keine Freunde!", brüllte Snape.

„Jeder braucht Freunde. Wenn du nur – "

Snape hob warnend die Hand. „Fangen Sie nicht damit an! Ich habe eine liebevolle Familie und jede Chance auf ein normales Leben geopfert, um dieses Schicksal zu erfüllen, das uns verbindet. Erwarten Sie nicht von mir, gefühlsduselig zu werden und nach Freundschaft zu suchen, weil ich es weder brauche noch erwünsche."

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es muss nicht so sein."

„Sie sind derjenige, der von meiner Unfähigkeit zu lieben enttäuscht ist. Mir ist es vollkommen gleichgültig."

„Wenn du unfähig wärst zu lieben, würdest du nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Du tust es, weil – "

„Ich tue es aus _Rache_!", rief Snape. „Nichts mehr! Jetzt labern Sie mich nicht voll mit Ihren dummen, überemotionalen Idealen!"

„Du bist immer noch so jung", sagte Dumbledore und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. Hermine erwartete schon, dass Snape vor Wut explodierte, aber er hielt sich mit Mühe zurück. Seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme ruhig. „Ich merke schon, dass Sie wieder in einer Ihrer gefühlsduseligen Stimmungen sind. Wenn Sie bereit sind, das wirkliche Problem zu diskutieren, wie zum Beispiel Voldemorts nächsten möglichen Zug, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden. Ich denke nicht, dass er weitere elf Jahre auf seinen nächsten Schlag warten wird."

Damit wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und stolzierte hinaus.

Dumbledore blickte zurück zum Spiegel.

„Eines Tages wird er sein wahres Leistungsvermögen entdecken. Ich hoffe nur, dass es dann nicht zu spät sein wird", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Hermine fand sich vor dem Denkarium wieder. Harry schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Harry.

„Naja, es klärt ein Geheimnis auf. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, ob Snape Voldemort versucht hat zu helfen, den Stein zu bekommen. Es scheint, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte damit, ihm zu vertrauen, zumindest zu der Zeit. Was denkst du, hat Snape gemeint, als er sagte, dass er eine liebevolle Familie geopfert hat?"

„So wie ich Snape kenne, meinte er wahrscheinlich auf einen Altar geopfert", sagte Harry kalt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Er klang so erschüttert. Er hat gesagt, dass er jede Chance auf ein normales Leben aufgegeben hat. Meinst du, er ist nur in Hogwarts geblieben, um Voldemort aufzuhalten?"

„Wenn das der Fall ist, hat er jede Minute davon gehasst. Kein Wunder, dass er Dumbledore getötet hat."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat Dumbledore Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen. Warum? Was bringt ihn dazu, sich so vollkommen abzuschirmen?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Weil er durch und durch böse ist?"

„Er kann nicht böse sein. Sonst hätte er nicht versucht, Voldemort aufzuhalten! Das war ja auch Dumbledore ganze Argumentation. Verstehst du es denn nicht? Er wusste, dass in Snape etwas Gutes steckt."

„Das hat ihm ja viel gebracht! Es gab wohl nicht genug Gutes in Snape, um Dumbledores Leben zu verschonen, oder? Und scheinbar hat Snape seine Meinung geändert und beschlossen, sich doch auf unsere Seite zu stellen, was?"

„Warum hat er Draco dann von den Horkruxen erzählt?"

Harry warf die Hände in die Luft. „Wir werden niemals Snapes verzwickte Motive nachvollziehen können, warum also versuchen?"

Hermine kaute gedankenverloren an ihrem Fingernagel. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe einfach im Gefühl, dass Snape Beweggründe eine große Rolle bei diesem Rätsel spielt. Warum hat Dumbledore diese Erinnerung hinterlassen, wenn sie nicht wichtig ist?"

„Er hat sie hinterlassen, damit wir Snape vertrauen. Aber das war, _bevor_ Snape ihn getötet hat!"

„Kannst du bitte aufhören mich anzuschreien? Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust. Brülle ich dich etwa an?"

Harry blickte ein wenig verlegen drein, sagte aber bockig: „Naja, es stimmt doch aber."

„Ich denke schon. Ich muss jetzt den Zaubertrank anfangen. Kommst du mit?"

„Nein. Ich gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warte auf Ron."

* * *

Hermine hatte schon längst den Prozess des Zaubertrankbrauens beendet und war zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Rons Patronus endlich auftauchte.

„Gott sei Dank!", rief Harry. „Sie sind am Vordertor. Wir müssen jemanden finden, der sie einlässt."

„Tonks", sagte Hermine auf der Stelle. „Sie stellt nicht so viele Fragen. Geht es ihnen gut? Warum sind sie nicht zurückgeflogen?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Das hat Ron nicht gesagt."

Hermine schickte eine Patronusnachricht an Tonks, die sich in der Vorderhalle zu ihnen gesellte. Reumütig erklärten sie ihr Problem und Tonks schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Remus wird wütend auf euch sein."

„Du musst es ihm ja nicht unbedingt sagen", schlug Harry hoffnungsvoll vor. Tonks schoss ihm einen funkelnden Blick zu. Rosafarbenes Haar oder nicht, plötzlich wirkte sie sehr erwachsen und verantwortungsvoll.

„Doch, notwendigerweise schon", erwiderte sie kühl. Harry errötete und stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Na schön. Lasst uns sie jetzt einfach einlassen. Ich werde mich dem Exekutionskommando stellen, wenn wir zurück sind."

Als sie die Tore erreichten, fühlte sich Hermine der Ohnmacht nahe vor Erleichterung, Ron und Draco beide lebendig und unversehrt vorzufinden. Sie war jedoch überrascht, die beiden gefesselten Todesser zu sehen und warf Harry einen Ich- habe- es- dir- ja- gesagt- Blick zu, der ihn ignorierte. Als Tonks das Tor öffnete, eilte Hermine hinaus und warf sich Ron um den Hals. Bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte, fing sie an, ihn dafür auszuschimpfen, dass er so leichtsinnig gewesen war. Als nächstes wandte sie sich Draco zu, der sie abwies. Er sah vollkommen erschöpft aus. Hermine ging besorgt einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er drehte sich um und schritt schnell zum Schloss hoch. Sie wollte ihm schon folgen, als Ron ihren Arm ergriff.

„Denk noch nicht einmal daran", warnte er.

„Woran?"

„Mir ist es wirklich egal, wie du Malfoy gerade angeschaut hast", sagte Ron mürrisch.

Hermine gefrierte das Blut in den Adern. „Wovon redest du?", schnappte sie. Sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, aber Ron hielt sie fest. Sie folgten den anderen.

Harry eilte Malfoy hinterher, während Tonks die schwebenden Todesser mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Luft herumjonglierte.

„Ich glaube langsam, dass du dem Idioten wirklich zugetan bist", schnauzte Ron. „Ich habe gerade sein verdammtes Leben gerettet und fange schon an, es zu bereuen."

„Du hast Malfoys Leben gerettet?" Sie versuchte, jeglichen Klang der Ungläubigkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu bannen. Ron starrte sie an.

„Du hältst mich für einen kompletten Schwachkopf, oder?"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt!"

„Du hast es aber gedacht. Ich wette, du hast Harry gnadenlos dafür angebrüllt, dass er zugelassen hat, dass der arme, nutzlose Ron weggegangen und beinahe umgebracht worden ist. Er kann kaum einen richtigen Zauber ausführen. Ich bin überrascht, dass er nicht auf dem Weg über den See vom Besen gefallen ist."

„Ich habe nie so etwas gesagt!", keifte sie. „Jetzt lass mich endlich los."

„Damit du wegstürmen und wieder Malfoy küssen kannst?"; brüllte Ron. Sein Gesicht war von Wut verzerrt. Hermine hielt erstaunt inne und fragte sich, warum er so erzürnt war. Was hatte Draco ihm erzählt? Noch mehr Lügen? Oder vielleicht noch schlimmer, die _Wahrheit_? Ron ließ sie los.

„Warum bist du so wütend? Malfoy hat dir doch schon erzählt, warum er mich geküsst hat."

Ron nickte. „Ja. Zuerst habe ich es wirklich geglaubt."

„Tja, du weißt ja, wie mühelos er die Tatsachen verdrehen kann. Du bist schon immer ein leichtes Ziel gewesen."

Seine blauen Augen verengten sich. „Dummer Ron. Fällt immer auf Malfoys Lügen herein."

„Hör auf damit!", rief sie.

Ron packte erneut ihren Arm. „Komm. Wir werden uns schön unterhalten über dich und Draco Malfoy." Er versuchte, sie zum Schloss zu ziehen, aber Hermine sträubte sich. Sie spielten eine Weile Tauziehen mit ihrem Arm, bis sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog und Rons Hand versengte. Er riss sie mit einem Keuchen zurück und steckte die rote Stelle in den Mund.

„Wage es ja nicht, mich jemals wieder so grob zu behandeln!", zischte sie. „Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du weg warst. Und dann kommst du zurück und benimmst dich wie ein eifersüchtiger Neandertaler! Wenn du dich entschlossen hast, dich wieder wie ein Mensch aufzuführen, werde ich diese kleine Unterhaltung mit dir in Erwägung zu ziehen. Bis dahin halte dir zur Hölle fern von mir!"

Hermine eilte den anderen hinterher die Stufen zur Vorderhalle hinauf. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf Dracos silbrigen Schopf, der am Absatz der Kerkertreppe verschwand, und rannte ihm nach. Er verspannte sich, als sie ihn rief. Aber er blieb stehen und wartete auf sie. Als er sich umwandte, warf Hermine die Arme um seinen Hals und umklammerte ihnen für einen Augenblick, während sie wünschte, sie hätte ihn niemals hierher gebracht. Sie sehnte sich nach einem privaten Moment, in dem sie mit ihm reden konnte. Seine Arme hingen schlaff an seiner Seite, während sie ihn festhielt, und sie fragte sich, ob er ihr jemals wieder gestatten würde, ihm nahe zu kommen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du heil zurückgekommen bist", sagte sie und ließ Bände ungesprochen. Sie presst die Lippen an seine Wange, drehte sich dann um und rannte die Stufen hinauf. Sie bemerkte Rons wütenden Blick und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. Er sagte nichts, sondern lief nur neben ihr her, als sie auf die Vordertreppe zusteuerte.

Der dritte Stock war finster und Ron nahm ihren Arm, diesmal sanft, um sie die Stufen hinaufzuführen.

„Danke", sagte sie kurz.

„Hermine?", fragte er leise. Er hielt im Schritte inne. Hermine ging noch einige Schritte mehr, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihn mit einem müden Seufzen anschaute.

„Ja, Ron?"

„Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht, das Malfoy zu mir gesagt hat."

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte sie trocken. Ron bewegte sich auf sie zu und blieb eine Stufe unter ihr stehen. Er musste noch immer ein wenig auf sie herabsehen. Sie bemerkte überrascht, dass er genauso groß war wie Draco. Ohne Vorwarnung ergriff Ron sie bei den Schultern. Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Für einen Moment war sie schockiert und ihr erster Gedanke war, dass sie monatelang kein einziges Mal geküsst worden war und nun... zweimal an einem Tag. Wer war der nächste? Harry?

Hermine entspannte sich und versuchte krampfhaft, Rons Kuss nicht mit Dracos zu vergleichen, aber es war unmöglich. Es war seltsam, doch Hermine hatte schon Dutzende Male daran gedacht, Ron zu küssen. Sie hatte es beinahe getan, als sie zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum gelernt hatten. Das Timing hatte nur niemals gestimmt und sie hatte zu sehr Angst gehabt, ihre Freundschaft damit zu beenden. Sie wünschte nun, dass sie es doch getan hätte. Vielleicht, wenn sie ihn vor langer Zeit geküsst hätte, wäre ihre Beziehung noch vertieft worden. Rons Lippen waren weich und sanft, etwas fordernd. Aber Hermine spürte nichts von der wilden Aufregung, die Dracos Kuss bei ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Sie fühlte sich nicht schwach in den Knien. Ihr war nicht kalt und heiß zur selben Zeit. Sie spürte nichts außer wachsender Trauer.

Widerwillig ließ Ron sie los. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich das tun sollte", erklärte er einfach und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinauf.

Hermine sank auf die Stufe. _Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich das tun sollte. _Draco Malfoy hatte Ron gesagt, dass er sie küssen sollte. Sie fühlte den Drang, sich aus Frust an den Haaren zu reißen. Wann war ihr Leben zu dem komplizierten Chaos geworden, in dem sie sich plötzlich wiederfand? Sie nickte ironisch. Oh ja. In dem Moment, als sie nach Dover appariert war und entdeckt hatte, dass der Fantasiemann von ihren Unterhaltungen über die Münze kein anderer war als Draco Malfoy. Hatte sie den wirklichen Draco überhaupt gesehen? Projizierte sie noch immer ihre Fantasien auf ihn und versuchte, ihn zu etwas zu machen, das er nicht war?

Hermine dachte an Malfoys Kuss und eine Flut von Wärme überspülte ihre Sinne. Sie stöhnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Dieser Kuss war kein Fantasiegespinst gewesen. Aber warum musste es Draco sein, auf den sie reagierte, und nicht Ron? Es war unfair. Sie seufzte und stand entschlossen auf.

Sie musste sie einfach beide ignorieren. Sie hatten eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und emotionale Komplikationen würden ihnen nur in die Quere kommen.


	25. Die Söhne des Horus

**Kapitel 25 – Die Söhne des Horus**

Harry blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum, um das Buch durchzusehen. Doch Hermine war physisch wie emotional erschöpft. Sie ging direkt zu Bett und träumte nichts, wofür sie unendlich dankbar war.

Am nächsten Morgen eilte sie hinunter in die Halle und frühstückte mit McGonagall, John Williamson und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sie bemerkte ihren Fehler, sobald sie Platz genommen hatte und sie anfingen, sie mit Fragen zu löchern, wie Draco und Ron die Carrows gefunden hatten. Sie täuschte vollkommene Unschuld vor (was größtenteils wahr war) und bestand darauf, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie die Todesser gefangen hatten (was absolut wahr war) und schlug vor zu warten, bis Ron aufwachte.

Wenig später tauchte Ron mit der bizarren Geschichte auf, sie seien zu Snapes Haus aufgebrochen, um eine Nachricht für Dracos Vater zu hinterlassen. Hermine spürte bei der lächerlichen Geschichte den Drang, sich eine Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen. Doch glücklicherweise lenkte die Wahrheit über die Todesser von dem Lügenmärchen ab.

Hermine war von Rons schneller Reaktion beeindruckt, machte sich jedoch eine gedankliche Notiz herauszufinden, wie er Amycus Carrow in einen Kanarienvogel verwandelt hatte. Sie war sicher, dass sie alle Zauber wusste, die Ron beherrschte, aber sie hatte noch nie von diesem gehört.

Weitere Ordensmitglieder erschienen zum Essen, was Ron dazu zwang, seine Geschichte zu wiederholen. Hermine beendete die Mahlzeit und nahm einen Teller für Harry mit, wohl wissend, dass seine Abwesenheit in all dem Wirbel um Rons Erlebnis untergehen würde.

Harry war in sein Buch vertieft. Er blickte dankbar auf, als sie eintrat, und nahm sich ein Croissant vom Tablett.

„Das ist der verwirrendste Teil. Und es hilft nicht, dass du schielen musst, wenn du es zu lange anschaust. Schau du mal, ob du daraus klug wirst."

Hermine ließ sich neben ihm nieder und nahm das Buch in die Hand. Es war in einem archaischen Stil mit einem verrückt machenden Schriftzug der Dunklen Künste verfasst, der ihr nach fünf Minuten üble Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Sie rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Es gibt einen Zauberspruch, der den Effekt des Schriftzugs abschwächt, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo ich ihn gesehen habe. Wahrscheinlich in einem der Bücher am Grimmauldplatz."

„Dunkle Magie mit dunkler Magie bekämpfen", sagte Harry. „Macht irgendetwas davon Sinn?"

„Naja, ich habe den Absatz überflogen, der von dem Erschaffen von Horkruxen handelt. Da steht natürlich nicht viel darüber, wie man sie zerstört. Es gibt uns Gott sei Dank eine Beschwörungsformel. Aber es spricht davon, die Söhne des Horus´ anzurufen und Shu ein Opfer zu bringen. Das ist ägyptisch, richtig? Das ist alte, alte Magie." Sie blickte Harry an. „Hast du jemals eine Bemerkung zu Ägypten in der Bücherei gefunden? Ich ganz sicher nicht! Kein Wunder, dass wir nicht die geringsten Informationen zu Horkruxen gefunden haben." Sie war empört. Die Bibliothek hatte sie im Stich gelassen. „Ich werde eine neue Suche starten, aber ich müsste vielleicht nach Hause gehen und in einer Muggle- Bücherei nachschauen."

Sie besah sich das Buch noch eine Weile, um nach zusätzlichen Hinweisen zu suchen. Doch der Verweis auf die Söhne des Horus schien die Schlüsselinformation darzustellen. Schließlich legte Hermine das Buch zur Seite.

„Genug. Ich muss in die Bibliothek gehen. Du?"

Harry setzte das Tablett neben sich ab. „Das übliche. Zurück zum Denkarium. Ich denke aber, dass ich auf Ron warten werde. Zwei Köpfe sind besser als einer, wenn es darum geht, Erinnerungen auszuwerten."

„Er wird noch eine Weile brauchen. Er erzählt gerade die spannende Geschichte seiner Rettung." Beim Gedanken an Ron spürte sie ihr Gesicht glühen.

„Was ist?", wollte Harry sofort wissen.

„Ron hat mich letzte Nacht auf der Treppe gepackt und geküsst."

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Grinsen aus. „Du machst Witze!" Er lachte. „In Ordnung, Ron. Es wird aber auch mal Zeit."

Hermine schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Es ist nicht in Ordnung. Und es ist auch nicht die passende Zeit. Es ist ehrlich gesagt zu spät."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine, ich fühle überhaupt nichts, Harry", gestand sie unglücklich zu.

Er schaute sie verdattert an. „Was hättest du auch fühlen sollen? Es war doch nur ein Kuss, richtig?"

Hermine hätte beinahe aufgelacht. Was hättest du auch fühlen sollen? Nun, vorher hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst. Sie hätte nie gedacht, was ein einfacher Kuss für Empfindungen erwecken könnte... bis Malfoy...

„Du solltest dich so fühlen, als wärt ihr die einzigen beiden Menschen auf der Welt. Als ob alles um euch herum zu Staub zerfallen könnte, ohne dass ihr es merkt. Als ob du ertrinkst, dich aber gleichzeitig an eine Rettungsleine klammerst. Als ob du brennst und frierst zur gleichen Zeit." Ihre Stimme verlor sich.

Harry starrte sie verblüfft an. „Ernsthaft? Ich habe niemals so etwas gefühlt. Cho zu küssen... naja, es war nett, aber es war ganz sicher nicht... was du beschrieben hast."

„Das war Viktor zu küssen auch nicht. Oder Ron", sagte Hermine reumütig.

Harry verengte seine grünen Augen.

„Warte mal. Wenn weder Ron noch Viktor dich dieses ganze Ertrinken- Zeugs fühlen lassen, woher weißt du dann, dass... Nie im Leben! Sag mir nicht, dass du dich so gefühlt hast, als – "

„Sei nicht albern", unterbrach sie ihn brüsk. „Wir sollten lieber zum Denkarium kommen, damit ich meine vergebliche Suche nach ägyptischen Informationen anfangen kann. Hast du aufgegessen?"

„Ja. Hermine, ich denke, wir müssen wirklich darüber sprechen."

„Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen. Das einzige, was zählt, ist, dass Ron nicht verletzt wird. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er letzte Nacht das gleiche empfunden hat."

„Du meinst – nichts?"

„Exakt. Nichts."

„Ich denke, die Trefferquote beträgt ganz sicher hundert Prozent", sagte er trocken. Hermine Herz rutschte ihr bei diesen Worten in die Hose. Das waren ebenfalls ihre Kalkulationen.

Die nächste Denkarium- Erinnerung fand in Snapes Büro statt. Dumbledore schien wütend zu sein, als er hereinrauschte.

„Wusstest du davon?", verlangte er zu wissen, als Snape von seinem Schreibtisch aufsah. „Wusstest du, dass Tom Riddles Tagebuch ein Horkrux war?"

Snape sah ihm verstimmt an. „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe das verdammte Ding nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal von seiner Existenz."

„Warum sollte er es Lucius geben?"

„Er liebt Lucius. Die einzigen beiden, denen er vertraut hat, waren Lucius und Bellatrix. Wenn er gewollt hat, dass etwas für ihn aufgehoben wurde, hätte er es einem von ihnen anvertraut."

Dumbledore sank in einen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. Sein Zorn schien Frustration Platz gemacht zu haben.

„Ich hätte niemals ein Tagebuch erwartet", gab er zu. „Es ergibt natürlich Sinn, dass er etwas Persönliches auswählt, aber es bereitet mir Sorgen. Große Sorgen sogar."

Snape lehnte sich nach vorn. „Nun, wir hatten elf verflixte Jahre in Frieden, in denen wir diese Horkruxe finden und zerstören konnten, und bei wie vielen ist uns das bisher gelungen?" Snape donnerte mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. „Nun läuft uns die Zeit davon."

Dumbledore funkelte ihn an. „Wir haben gesucht."

„_Ich _habe gesucht! Sie haben Gott- weiß- was getan, sich so auf diese verfluchte Schule konzentriert – "

„Diese Schule hält die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt!", sagte Dumbledore kalt.

„Es wird keine Zukunft der Zaubererwelt geben, wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten!", donnerte Snape, halberhoben und über seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt.

Dumbledore massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Ich weiß", sagte er müde. „Ich habe zugelassen, dass die Zeit von mir weicht. Sie bewegt sich dieser Tage so schnell..."

„Lassen Sie uns auf die bedauerlichen Reisen auf dem Weg der Erinnerungen verzichten und uns auf das vor uns liegende Problem konzentrieren. Die Horkruxe sind die geringsten unserer Sorgen im Moment. Wir müssen ihn davon abhalten, einen Körper zu erlangen."

Dumbledore winkte ab.

„Wir wissen nun, wonach wir suchen. Wenn er den Versuch wagt, Besitz zu ergreifen – "

„Seien Sie nicht albern!", bellte Snape. „Ich spreche nicht von Besitzergreifung! Ich spreche vom Erlangen von Fleisch! Einen neuen Körper. Es ist möglich. Ich bin sicher, er arbeitet gerade daran."

„Er kann solch einen Zauber in seinem Zustand nicht ausführen", erwiderte Dumbledore spöttisch. „Und seine treuen Diener sind alle in unserer Verwahrung."

„Ihre Überzuversicht ist inspirierend", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

Dumbledore lachte. „Ich hoffe doch. Zumindest hat Lucius es geschafft, uns zu helfen, wenn auch unabsichtlich. Ein Horkrux ist zerstört worden."

„Dem überwältigenden Glück des Auserwählten sei Dank."

„Es bedarf einen Zweitklässler mehr als schieres Glück, einen Basilisken zur Strecke zu bringen."

„Ja, es war Godric Gryffindors Schwert."

„Das Schwert schwingt sich nicht von selbst, mein Freund."

„Ich spüre nicht das Verlangen, hier zu sitzen und zuzuhören, wie Sie von den Verdiensten eines Jungen schwärmen, der nicht einmal einen einfachen Zaubertrank brauen kann ohne die Hilfe seiner Schlammblut- Freundin."

Dumbledores Züge verhärteten sich.

„Ich habe dich gebeten, dich vom Gebrauch dieses Wortes in meiner Anwesenheit zurückzuhalten."

Snapes Zähne entblößten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Verzeihung", sagte er. „Gewohnheit. Schlechte Erziehung, wissen Sie." Er klang nicht im Geringsten entschuldigend.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Es war schlimm genug, dass Reinblüter wie Malfoy solche Verunglimpfungen verwendeten, doch es war unbegreiflich, wenn Halblüter wie Snape und Tom Riddle es taten.

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore unüberzeugt. Er erhob sich.

„Ich werde mich niemals verändern, wissen Sie", sagte Snape plötzlich. „Nicht wirklich."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Die bloße Tatsache, dass du es zu Wort bringst, macht es möglich."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, als Dumbledore hinausging. „Blinder, alter Narr."

Hermine blickte Harry verblüfft an.

„Ach du Scheiße", sagte Harry. „Die Erinnerungen werden von Mal zu Mal verwirrender."

„Snape hat ihn davor gewarnt, dass Voldemort sich einen neuen Körper beschaffen will. Er hat nicht darauf gehört."

Harry nickte. Sein Gesicht war bleich. „Zwei Jahre, bevor es passiert ist. _Zwei Jahre._"

„Und was sollte die Warnung am Ende? Ich werde mich nie verändern.´ Hat er Dumbledore verraten, dass er immer noch ein Todesser war?"

„Wie könnte er einer sein und trotzdem Dumbledore helfen, Voldemort aufzuhalten? Alles an Snape ist ein einziger Widerspruch."

Harry warf einen Blick zu Dumbledores Portrait, doch Dumbledore war verschwunden. Hermine grinste bedauernd. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Fragen entgehen, die ihm bei dieser Erinnerung bevorstanden. Harry besah sich die übrigen Phiolen.

„Die nächste ist direkt, nachdem wir Sirius und Seidenschnabel gerettet haben. Als wir von Wurmschwanz erfahren haben."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht bereit für Sämtliches, was mit der schrecklichen Nacht in Verbindung steht. Nicht jetzt zumindest. Komm mit in die Bücherei. Vielleicht habe ich ein paar Bücher über Ägypten übersehen, weil ich nie nach ihnen gesucht habe. Außerdem sind wir nie wirklich die Verbotene Abteilung durchgegangen."

Harry stellte die Phiole zurück. „In Ordnung."

* * *

Draco wachte langsam auf. Er spürte ein Zwicken im Nacken und rief sich schmerzhaft in Erinnerung, warum er es hasste, in Hogwarts' Betten zu schlafen. Er vermisste sein weiches Federbett zu Hause. Himmel, er vermisste alles zu Hause. Sein Bett, seine Klamotten, seine bequemen Fell- Pantoffel, die brühend heißen Bäder, Frühstück im Bett...

Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und fragte sich, wie spät es wohl war. Die Gryffindors hatten definitiv einen Vorteil hier. Im Kerker war es stets Nacht. Gut für das Schlafen, nicht so gut dafür, zu einer anständigen Stunde aufzuwachen. Soweit er wusste, war es schon nach Mittag. Er fühlte sich ziemlich gut, somit war es mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass er bereits genug Schlaf hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Kissen hervor und ließ alle Lampen im Zimmer aufleuchten. Es vertrieb die Düsternis, hellte den Raum jedoch nicht viel auf.

Draco fragte sich, ob Potter und Granger das Buch schon untersucht hatten. Er grinste bei der gestrigen Erinnerung an Hermine, obwohl er gerne wissen wollte, warum sie herabgerannt war und ihn geküsst hatte. Nur um Ron zu verärgern? Ehrlich gesagt wunderte er sich ebenfalls darüber, warum sie ihm nicht länger die kalte Schulter zeigte. Sie war bei Hagrids Hütte so außer sich vor Wut gewesen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sie nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln würde. Launenhaft, so war Granger nun mal.

Draco lehnte sich zum Nachttisch und nahm ihre Galleone in die Hand.

_Wie spät ist es?_ fragte er.

Die Münze erwärmte sich auf der Stelle.

_Du rufst mich, um mich nach der Zeit zu fragen?_

_Hast du meinen Ruf aus einem anderen Grund erwartet?_

_Nein. Es ist fast 11. Ich habe schon gedacht, du würdest den ganzen Tag schlafen._

_Vielleicht hättest du mich wecken sollen._

_Ich kenne das Slytherin- Passwort nicht._

_Es lautet Apfel. Hättest du es denn benutzt?_

_Apfel?_

_Ja. Garten Eden? Adam und Eva? Böse Schlange? Apfel._

_Ich verstehe. Nein, wahrscheinlich hätte ich es nicht benutzt._

Einen Augenblick lang balancierte Draco die Münze in seinen Händen und fragte dann: _Wirst du es jetzt benutzen? _Er zuckte zusammen, sobald die Nachricht verschickt worden war. Warum hatte er das gefragt? Er dachte darüber nach. Schlicht und einfach deswegen, weil er ihr Fragen über das Buch stellen wollte, ohne dass Potter und Weasley nervige Kommentare einwarfen. Das war alles.

_Du willst, dass ich zu dir hinunter komme?_

_Ja._

Es folgte eine lange Pause. Draco grinste bei der Vorstellung, wie es in ihrem kleinen Gehirn arbeitete. Würde ihre Intelligenz über ihre zutrauliche Natur siegen? Würde Gryffindor- Wagemut über spröde Zurückhaltung triumphieren?

_Na schön. Wir treffen uns in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum._

Draco lachte laut auf. Er hätte an jedem Tag in der Woche auf die Kühnheit der Gryffindors gewettet.

Sie benötigte weniger als zehn Minuten. Draco hoffte, dass sie Weasley mit offenem Mund zurückgelassen hatte, als sie losgestürzt war. Sie hätte aus dem Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum rennen müssen. Natürlich hatte sie sich, zu dieser Tageszeit, auch woanders aufgehalten haben können.

„Malfoy?", rief sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich bin hier", antwortete er.

„Na, dann komm raus."

„Nein. Du kommst hier rein."

Fest erwartete er, dass sie eine Weile mit ihm diskutieren würde. Deshalb war er überrascht, als sie mit einem zögerlichen Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür erschien. An diesem Tag trug sie eine Schuluniform, nur dass Weste und Krawatte fehlten und die weiße Bluse am Kragen lässig geöffnet war. Auch keine schweren Roben trug sie. Draco hätte nie erwartet, die Hogwarts- Uniform jemals sexy finden zu können. Doch sie sah überraschend attraktiv aus. Vielleicht lag es auch an seiner Erinnerung an ihre Unterwäsche...

„Du siehst aus wie ein unartiges Schulmädchen", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Hermine errötete. „Ich bin weder unartig noch ein Schulmädchen im Moment. Ich habe einfach vergessen, Kleidung von Zuhause mitzubringen. Ich habe Mrs. Weasley gebeten, mir meine Sachen zu schicken vom... vom Hauptquartier des Ordens. Bis sie ankommen, muss ich mich wohl oder übel damit zufrieden geben. Wie lange planst du noch, im Bett zu bleiben?"

„Bis du herkommst und mich richtig weckst."

Sie schaute ihn finster an. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe leider keinen Kübel Eiswasser, den ich dir über den Kopf schütten könnte. Ich kann einen herzaubern, wenn du willst." Sie ging durch das Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, das normalerweise von Crabbe besetzt wurde. „Also... Was wolltest du mir gestern sagen? Als ich mich geweigert habe, dir zuzuhören?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein. Du hast deine Chance verpasst. Außerdem habe ich es vergessen."

Hermine betrachtete ihn abwägend und langte abwesend in ihr Shirt. Sie spielte mit der Münze, ließ es an der Kette auf und ab gleiten. Draco wartete. Irgendetwas beschäftigte sie offensichtlich. Er grinste, als sie mit der typischen Unverblümtheit der Gryffindors herausplatzte: „Warum hast du Ron gesagt, dass er mich küssen soll?"

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Hat er es getan?"

Hermine nickte und Draco gluckste. „Tja tja. Er hat also darauf gehört. Nicht so dumm, wie wir alle dachten, was?"

„Ich habe Ron nie für dumm gehalten. Beantwortete meine Frage."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es wirklich tun würde", gab Draco mit einem Grinsen zu.

„Wenn du ihn dazu anstachelst? Wie könnte er nicht?"

„Also? Wie war es?"

Hermine wurde wieder rot. „Es war gut. Schön. Ausgezeichnet. Sehr aufregend."

„Gott, du bist wirklich eine grauenhafte Lügnerin."

Hermine sprang auf die Füße, ihr Kinn hochnäsig in die Luft gestreckt.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen!"

„Ein bisschen besser, aber immer noch nicht überzeugend. Versuch es nochmal."

Sie versetzte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick und begann, neben dem Bett auf und ab zu laufen.

„Du bist, ohne Zweifel, der irritierendste – "

„Wie war _mein _Kuss?"

Die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken, als ob er sie würgen würde. Die Röte, die ihre Wangen färbte, beantwortete seine Frage besser als alles, was sie sagen könnte.

Hermine räusperte sich, bevor sie sprach. Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören.

„Grässlich. Schrecklich. Der schlimmste Kuss aller Zeiten", flüsterte sie.

Draco lachte leise. „Wirklich? Dann sollte ich es besser nochmal versuchen."

Er streckt blitzschnell die Hand aus und ergriff sie am Handgelenk. Sie wich mit einem erschreckten Keuchen zurück, doch er zog sie unerbittlich näher zu sich. Hermine schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Draco zog mit einem heftigen Ruck und riss sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sie fiel auf ihn und er ließ ihre Hand los, um beide Hände fest in ihre Locken zu graben.

„Tu es nicht!", hauchte sie. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn ängstlich an. Sie erstarrte, als er ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Der Kuss, den er ihr auf der Treppe gegeben hatte, war ein kindischer Schmatzer verglichen mit dem Übergriff, den er nun auf sie losschickte. Es würde keine Unterbrechung geben, daher nahm er sich Zeit und genoss jeden quälenden Augenblick. Zuerst kostete er sie sanft, um sie zur Entspannung zu bringen, und war überrascht, als es besser funktionierte als er erwartet hatte. Seine Lippen neckten sie spielerisch, zart und ruhig. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sank sie gegen ihn. Draco war wachsam vor einem Trick und lockerte seinen Griff nicht. Er vertiefte den Kuss, reizte sie mit offenem Mund und ließ seine Zunge hinein gleiten, um ihre leicht zu berühren. Sie atmete scharf ein und er lächelte gegen ihren Mund. Danach war er unnachgiebig. Er leckte, saugte, knabberte und spielte mit jedem Teil ihres Mundes, Lippen, Zunge und Zähne, bis sie gedankenlos wimmerte und sich gegen ihn wand.

Irgendwann hatte Draco all seine Kontrolle verloren. Hermine agierte nicht passiv. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss mit ganzer Leidenschaft. Ihre Hände, heiß und seidig, streichelten seine nackte Brust. Es war köstliche Folter. Seine eigenen Hände waren hoffnungslos in ihrem Haar verfangen, obwohl er sich anstrengte, sie zu befreien, um sie an ihrem Körper hinuntergleiten zu lassen. Er verlangte danach sie berühren.

Plötzlich riss er eine Hand frei und schnappte nach Luft, als einige Haare mit herausgerissen wurden. Sie lehnte sich zurück, um ihn mit ihren von Leidenschaft verschleierten Augen anzustarren. Ihre Brust arbeitete an seiner, während sie sich bemühte, normal zu atmen. Dracos Hand, endlich frei, zog an ihrer Bluse und glitt hinunter. Er liebkoste die seidige Haut ihres Rückens, worauf sie sich mit einem Keuchen an ihn wölbte. Heißes Verlangen erfüllte Dracos Sinne mit einem Ansturm, der schmerzhaft war. Er bewegte seine andere Hand in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sie zu befreien, damit er den hinderlichen Stoff aus dem Weg schaffen konnte – Kleidung und Bettdecke – er würde sie wegreißen, wenn es nötig war.

Draco realisierte seinen Fehler sofort. Der fieberhafte Kuss, der Hermine unterworfen hatte, war gebrochen. Befreit von den herrlichen Impulsen begann ihr Geist, sich wieder zu regen.

„Was... was tue ich?", hauchte sie. Bevor Draco sie aufhalten konnte, hievte sie sich von ihm hoch. Sie wich schnell zurück und ließ sich auf Crabbes Bett plumpsen. Ihre braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Ungläubigkeit. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und ihre Lippen geschwollen. Ihr Shirt saß schief und hing halb aus ihrem Rock. Gott, er wollte sie.

Draco schloss die Augen und bemühte sich um Fassung. Er nahm mehrere tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge und bekämpfte die Hitze, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. Er ballte die Fäuste und unterdrückte den Drang, sich über den Abstand zu werfen und sie auf Crabbes Bett zu drücken...

Kontrolle. Kontrolle. Kontrolle. Immer wieder rief er sich das Wort in seine Gedanken, bis er spürte, wie die Ruhe wiedereinkehrte. Er öffnete die Augen und setzte ein Feixen auf, der sie garantiert wütend machte.

„Wie war es diesmal?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Belustigung.

„Es gibt keine Worte", antwortete Hermine leise. Er lachte. Er konnte sie dieses Mal nicht der Lüge bezichtigen.

Hermine erhob sich und lief schnell zur Tür. Außer seiner Reichweite, wie er wusste. Sorgfältig steckte sie ihr Shirt wieder in den Rock und fuhr sich mit den Händen über ihr Haar, um es zu bändigen. Als sie wieder sprach, war ihre Stimme ruhig.

„Wenn du fertig bist, mich zu quälen, ist es Zeit aufzustehen. Wir würden gerne deine Meinung zu einigen Informationen in dem Buch hören. Ich werde draußen auf dich warten."

Sie ging hinaus. Draco starrte ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Also plante sie vorzutäuschen, dass nichts geschehen war. Vielleicht dachte sie, dass er nur mit ihr spielte? Tat er es denn? Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie auf ihm gelegen, ihn geküsst und berührt hatte... Er sog einen scharfen Atemzug ein. Nein. Kein Spiel. Er hatte versucht, ihr einen Denkzettel zu verpassen, und selbst einen erhalten. Spiel nicht mit dem Feuer.


	26. Kryptische Botschaften

**Kapitel 26 – Kryptische Botschaften**

Hermine trat in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, nicht zu denken. Das Zimmer war ähnlich dem Gryffindor- Aufenthaltsraum gestaltet – Sofas, Sessel und Tische gleichen Stils, aber alle in Grün mit silberfarbenen Dekorationen. Das Fehlen von Fenstern und natürlichem Licht störte sie.

Sie hörte ein Rascheln im anderen Zimmer und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie er sich gerade ankleidete. Sie fragte sich, ob er im Bett überhaupt etwas getragen hatte. Der Gedanke trieb ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht.

Denk nicht daran, befahl sie sich, fang noch nicht einmal damit an.

Draco schlenderte heraus und Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Sprung machte. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich einen kalten Bergsee vor. Gesäumt mit Eis. Mit Schneeflocken, die vom Himmel herabfielen. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er beiläufig. Sein sardonischer Tonfall half ihr, die Nerven zu beruhigen.

„Ich hab mich nie besser gefühlt", erklärte sie strahlend und lächelte ihn süßlich an. Er warf ihr einen abwägenden Blick zu und zuckte dann die Achseln. Ihre Augen streiften ihn rasch, nahmen sein weißes Shirt – bis zur Mitte der Brust aufgeknöpft –, seine schwarze Hose und wie üblich schwarzen Stiefel auf. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und grinste reumütig.

„Es scheint, dass ich auch in Schulkleidung feststecke. Vielleicht sollten wir einkaufen gehen."

„Ich könnte etwas für uns verwandeln. Ich war heute Morgen nur nicht in der Stimmung dazu."

„Einkaufen macht mehr Spaß", beharrte er.

„Du willst einkaufen gehen?", fragte sie spöttisch. „Mit mir?"

„Und ob. Zuerst Dessous."

Hermine biss verärgert die Zähne zusammen. Es waren noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten vergangen und er hatte es geschafft, sie abermals zum Erröten zu bringen.

„Die Unterhaltung ist zu Ende", entschied sie. Draco lachte.

„In Ordnung, Granger. Ich werde aufhören, dich zu quälen´. Was hast du mit Potter herausgefunden?"

Sie war erleichtert – und ein bisschen enttäuscht, doch diesen Gedanken schob sie wütend beiseite – dass er gewillt war, sich dem Geschäftlichen zuzuwenden. Sie sah zu, wie er zum riesigen Kamin hinüberwanderte und sein Abbild in dem kleinen Spiegel betrachtete, der auf dem Kaminsims stand. Sein silberblondes Haar saß, wie immer, perfekt. Er bewegte sich mit einer beeindruckenden Eleganz, die sie innerlich neidvoll aufseufzen ließ. Sie drehte sich schnell weg und wünschte, sie wäre nie hier heruntergekommen. Was hatte sie nur geritten, den Wolf in seinem Bau aufzusuchen?

Sie langte mit einer zitternden Hand in ihr Haar und zuckte zusammen, als sie die wunde Stelle auf ihrem Kopf berührte, wo sie ihre Locken mit einem Ruck befreit hatte. Sie blickte wieder zu ihm und er wandte sich um, um sie mit seinem verrückt machenden Grinsen anzuschauen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn einfach nur sehen wollen. Sie hatte sich eingeredet, dass sie ihn über ihren Ausflug zu Snapes Haus ausfragen wollte. Doch in Wirklichkeit stimmte das nicht. Wenn sie vollkommen ehrlich mit sich war, hatte sie halb gehofft, dass geschehen würde, was geschehen war. Hermine errötete, während sie sich in Erinnerung rief, wie seine Hände in ihrem Haar vergraben waren, sein verlangender Mund auf ihrem, seine –

„Analysierst du wieder zu viel, Granger?", fragte Draco trocken. Sie starrte ihn überrascht an. Wie konnte er sie bereits so gut kennen?

„Nein", sagte sie grob. „Ich habe über das Buch nachgedacht." Ihr Blick forderte ihn geradezu dazu heraus, eine Bemerkung übers Lügen fallen zu lassen.

„Ach wirklich? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Geheimnisse der Unsterblichkeit ein so rasantes Thema sind. Du bist ziemlich rot im Gesicht."

Hermine wurde zu ihrem Leidwesen noch röter. Sie musste aufhören, an ihn zu denken! Er hatte sie nur geküsst, um ihr etwas zu beweisen. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass er nahezu unwiderstehlich sein konnte, wenn er es wollte. Um ihr zu beweisen, dass rohe Leidenschaft gesunden Menschenverstand und jeden anderen rationalen Gedanken verdrängen konnte... Gott, sie tat es schon wieder.

„Ich habe nicht zuviel analysiert. Ich habe nur nachgedacht", schnauzte sie. Er bewegte sich auf sie zu. Sie wich schnell zurück, so dass sich die Couch zwischen ihnen befand. Sie wagte nicht, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Er lachte.

„Ich werde mich schon nicht auf dich stürzen."

Hermine ignorierte es und erinnerte sich an die Frage, die er vor mehreren Minuten gestellt hatte.

„Das Buch ist schwer zu lesen. Ich weiß, dass es einen Zauber gibt, der den Effekt von dem flatternden Text vermindert. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er funktioniert."

„Ich aber."

Sie nickte. Es wurde den Malfoys wahrscheinlich beigebracht, sobald sie lesen konnten.

„Wir haben aber schon ein wenig davon entziffern können. Es erwähnt etwas, dass Söhne des Horus heißt. Hast du jemals etwas davon gehört?"

Draco begann, lässig um das Sofa herumzustolzieren. Hermine gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken, doch sie wich zur Seite, um das Möbelstück zwischen ihnen zu behalten. Sie versuchte, die Vorstellung von einem Panther auf der Jagd abzuschütteln, aber seine Augen funkelten schelmisch.

„Nein."

„Es spricht auch davon, Shu ein Opfer zu bringen."

Draco hielt inne. „Shu? Das klingt vertraut. Wo habe ich das nur schon mal gehört?"

„Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich ägyptisch. Eine Art Gott, vermute ich, wenn es ein Opfer verlangt."

Dracos runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Dann begann er sich wieder zu bewegen, diesmal schnell. Hermine gab alle Verstellung auf und stürzte hinter die Couch.

„Wirst du wohl stillhalten?", verlangte sie. Draco gluckste.

„Warum rennst du vor mir weg? Hast du Angst, dass ich dich wieder küssen werden?"

_Gott, ja!_ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, wohl wissend, dass er ihre Lüge sofort durchschauen würde, wenn sie es laut aussprach.

„Wenn ich verspreche, dich nicht noch einmal zu küssen, bleibst du dann hier?", fragte er. Sie blickte ihn aus verengten Augen an und suchte nach einem Trick. Doch sie konnte keine Kehrseiten entdecken.

„Ja", sagte sie knapp. Überraschenderweise feixte er sie nicht an. Sie bewegte sich nicht, während er das Sofa umrundete und vor ihr stand. Sie realisierte ihren Fehler sofort. Er musste sie noch nicht einmal berühren. Seine Nähe allein reichte schon aus, um alle Warnglocken bei ihr zum Klingeln zu bringen. Sein männlicher Geruch durchströmte ihre Sinne. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft, an etwas anderes zu denken als an den lächerlichen Drang, die Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen...

„Ist es so nicht besser?", fragte er. „Es ist so viel leichter uns zu unterhalten, wenn nicht so ein großer Abstand zwischen uns ist."

Unterhalten. Ja. Hermine öffnete die Augen und schluckte schwer. Er hatte die Lücke ganz sicher verkleinert. Er stand ihr so nahe, dass sie gegen ihn gedrückt wäre, wenn sie sich nur ein wenig vorwärts lehnte. Beinahe wäre sie zurückgewichen, doch ihr Gryffindor- Stolz streckte plötzlich seinen Kopf in die Höhe. Sie hob eigensinnig ihr Kinn.

Ihre Entschlossenheit hielt etwa sechs Sekunden, bis er seine Hände hob und sanft ihr Haar berührte. Seine Daumen massierten ihren Kopf an der Stelle, an der die Haare ausgerissen waren.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragte er leise. Sie bemerkte alarmiert, dass sie vergessen hatte zu atmen, und sog einen zittrigen Atem ein.

„Nein", flüsterte sie. Das Wort war Antwort und Bitte zugleich. Er lächelte auf sie hinunter und ihre Augen glitten über seine Gesichtszüge. Er war so gut aussehend. Blass und eben wie Porzellan. Hermine grub die Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen, um den Drang zu unterdrücken, die gerade Linie seines Kinns zu liebkosen.

Plötzlich wurden seine Hände in ihrem Haar lebendig. Er zupfte und verdrehte es in einer sachlichen Art und Weise.

„Du siehst zerzaust aus", sagte er. „Du solltest dich ein wenig in Ordnung bringen. Sonst wird Weasley noch den Verdacht schöpfen, dass du dich mit mir herumgewälzt hast." Hermine funkelte ihn an, als er lachte und fortfuhr: „Natürlich hätte er da ausnahmsweise Recht."

„Können wir einfach gehen?", fragte Hermine schroff. Der Gedanke an Ron hatte sie mit Schuldgefühlen überstürmt. Draco seufzte.

„Wenn du drauf bestehst."

Draco trat von ihr weg und warf sich den schwarzen Umhang über, der auf der Lehne des Sofas lag. Gleichzeitig schien er einen unsichtbaren Vorhang um sich herum gezogen haben. Sein Panzer, so wusste sie. Sie hatte in Hagrids Hütte festgestellt, warum Draco so anders war, wenn er allein mit ihr war. Die Mauer aus Eis, Verachtung und Sarkasmus fehlte. Seit Dover war sie langsam weggeschmolzen und hatten den wahren Draco zum Vorschein kommen lassen – den menschlichen, verletzlichen Draco, den er unter solch strengem Verschluss hielt. Denjenigen, der sich weigerte, jemanden so nahe an sich herankommen zu lassen, um ihn zu verletzen.

Er blickte sie ernst an.

„Ich muss meinen Eltern eine Nachricht schicken. Ich habe seit der Lüge, die wir gestern zusammengesponnen haben, darüber nachgedacht. Es wird nicht leicht sein, aber es ist zu schaffen. Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich werde sie fragen, wo Regulus Black gestorben ist. Wir werden es heute Nacht tun. Hier, falls du nicht Angst davor hast, wieder mit mir allein zu sein."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir", erwiderte sie felsenfest.

Draco lachte. „Lügnerin. Lass uns jetzt einen Blick auf das Buch werfen." Mit einer fließenden Bewegung deutete er zum Ausgang und Hermine ging dankbar voran.

* * *

Ron war mit Harry in der Bücherei, als sie eintraten, und schoss ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Glück gehabt?", fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hattest Recht. Nicht viel Ägyptisches hier."

„Das ist ja großartig. Wenn wir endlich herausgefunden haben, was die Söhne des Horus sind, haben wir vielleicht alle Horkruxe gefunden. Aber keine Ahnung, wie man sie zerstört."

„Söhne des Horus?", wiederholte Ron. „Ich weiß, was sie sind."

Drei Paare verblüffter Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Warum ist das so verflucht überraschend?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Ich bin mit meinen Eltern in Ägypten gewesen, wisst ihr noch? Die Söhne des Horus sind die Gefäße, die sie für die Körperteile in Gräbern benutzen. Sie sollen die Eingeweide beschützen, während der Pharao in das nächste Leben reist."

Hermine keuchte auf. „Die Kanopischen Gefäße!"

Ron nickte. „Ja. Kanopisch. Sie waren an den vier Ecken aufgestellt – Nord, Süd, Ost und West."

„Mir ist wieder eingefallen, wer Shu ist", sagte Draco leise. Hermine schaute ihn an. „Der Gott des Windes, Sonnenlichtes... und Schutzes."

Hermine eilte zu Harry, um ihm über die Schulter auf das Buch zu schauen.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was es bedeutet!", verkündete sie glücklich. „Die Söhne des Horus ist ein Hinweis auf die vier Quartale! Ein Opfer für Shu... es ist ein Kreis des Schutzes." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist schwer. Kein leichter Zauber. Das ist rituelle Magie. Alt und mächtig."

„Dieselbe Magie, die er verwendet hat, um das verflixt Ding zu erschaffen", sagte Draco.

Hermine blickte Harry scharfsinnig an. „Hat Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass er den Ring allein zerstört hat?"

Harry nickte. Sie fuhr fort: „Ich wette, er hat auf das Ritual verzichtet und es versucht selbst zu zerstören. Er hat dir aufgetragen, nicht denselben Fehler zu begehen. Wir sollten es besser richtig machen. Keiner von uns will eine verwitterte Hand – oder etwas noch Schlimmeres. Ich wünschte, wir könnten Informationen zu den Namen der Söhne des Horus finden. Es wäre schön, wenn wir uns nach einem Buch richten könnten. Aber wahrscheinlich werden wir improvisieren müssen. Harry, beschaff mir, was immer du über das Erschaffen eines Kreises finden kannst, da keiner von uns es jemals zuvor getan hat – "

„Ich schon", warf Draco lässig ein.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen warum. Na schön, dann kann Malfoy danach suchen. Versuch im Hinterkopf zu behalten, dass es weiße Magie sein wird, nicht die Dunklen Künste. Schutz ist der Schlüsselbegriff. Du solltest ebenfalls den Abschnitt über Horkruxe in dem Buch lesen. Vielleicht kannst du etwas finden, das uns entgangen ist. Harry, du findest einen Weg, die Elemente aufzurufen. Es gibt Dutzende von Zauber. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen finden kannst, der angemessen ist. Ron, wir müssen einen Ort finden, an dem wir das machen können. Irgendwo, wo wir nicht gestört werden. Ich schlage vor, wir machen es um Mitternacht. Dann wird uns keiner suchen und die Zeit scheint mir zu passen. Ich werde anfangen, einige der Gegenstände zusammenzukriegen, die wir brauchen werden. Wenn du sonst noch irgendetwas anderes findest, das wir haben müssen, können wir es später beschaffen."

Es gab keine Widersprüche. Hermine lächelte und ging hinaus. Es fühlte sich gut an, etwas zu unternehmen statt nur herumzusitzen und blindlings nach Informationen zu suchen. Das Wetter hatte sich wieder beruhigt, so bemerkte sie, als sie auf die Gewächshäuser zusteuerte. Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und alles sauber und nass hinterlassen. Am Himmel waren keine Wolken zu sehen.

Im Gewächshaus nahm Hermine sich einen Korb von der Tür und schnitt mit ihrem Zauberstab Zweige verschiedener Pflanzen ab: Engelwurz, Basilikum, Andorn, Mistel und Nesseln. Sie würde Snapes ehemaligen Zutatenschrank einen Besuch abstatten, um Myrrhe und Weihrauch zu besorgen. Zumindest mussten sie sich nicht mehr dort hineinstehlen. Hermine eilte zurück ins Gebäude und verstaute alles sicher im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wurde davon überrascht, dass die Münze auf ihrer Brust sich plötzlich erwärmte. Rasch zog sie sie hervor.

_Wir sind in der Großen Halle. Dein Werwolf- Freund ist aufgetaucht und hat uns zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Und zum Mittagessen befohlen, sollte ich vielleicht sagen._

_Danke. Ich komme sofort._

Lupin fragte sich sicherlich bereits, was sie alle ausheckten. Er musste es ahnen, dass sie nicht untätig herumsitzen würden und darauf warteten, dass etwas geschah. Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatten einen ganzen Nachmittag, um sich auf das Ritual vorzubereiten. Außerdem musste sie Draco helfen, seine Eltern zu kontaktieren.

* * *

Als Hermine in der Großen Halle ankam, machte Moody wieder einmal Theater. Offensichtlich war er gerade vom Malfoy Manor zurückgekehrt und nicht besonders erfreut. Tatsächlich brüllte er Draco ins Gesicht.

„Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser, sage ich!", bellte er. „Also, wo sind sie hingegangen, Bengel? Ich kann einen Cruciatus ausführen, genauso wie dein Pack!"

Draco blickte ihn kalt an. Er und Moody standen sich in einem Abstand von einer Handspanne gegenüber.

„Tu es doch", provozierte Draco. Moodys Zauberstab schoss in die Höhe und presste sich in Dracos Kinn. Malfoys Kiefer verkrampfte sich, doch er ließ kein Anzeichen von Emotionen zeigen.

Hermine lief vorwärts, aber Lupin kam zuerst dort an. Er packte Moodys Zauberarm.

„Hör auf, Alastor! Lass ihn in Ruhe!"

„Jetzt beschützt du schon Todesser, Remus?", schnauzte Moody.

„Er ist kein Todesser und es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass sie weggezogen sind. Damit hättest du rechnen müssen, seitdem sie Neville rausgeholt haben. Dank Draco haben wir die Carrows in Gewahrsam."

Moodys falsches Auge wirbelte in Lupins Richtung.

„Die Carrows?"

„Draco und Ron haben sie letzte Nacht bei Snapes Haus geschnappt."

Moody ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, blickte Draco jedoch weiterhin kalt an.

„Ich behalte dich im Auge, Junge. Du solltest deine Hände lieber sauber halten."

Draco schnaubte, ein Ausdruck, den Hermine so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, dass es beinahe fehl am Platz wirkte. Moody entfernte sich von ihnen, um Lupin mit Fragen bezüglich eines Verhörs von Amycus und Alecto zu löchern. Hermine legte Draco eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Was war los?", fragte sie.

„Anscheinend hat Voldemort mein Haus geräumt. Dein bekloppter Freund ist ein bisschen aufgebracht."

„Weißt du, wo sie hingegangen sein könnten?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Sie nickte. „Das macht nichts. Überlass es dem Orden, sie ausfindig zu machen. Wir müssen uns auf unsere eigene Sache konzentrieren."

Draco kehrte zu seinem Sitzplatz zurück und Hermine ließ sich neben ihm nieder, Harry gegenüber, der sie anschaute, aber nichts sagte. Sie schnippte in die Finger.

„Salz. Wir brauchen Salz."

Harry reichte ihr einen Salzstreuer, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Für heute Nacht. Ganz viel davon."

„Ich werde einen Abstecher zur Küche machen, wenn ich rausgehe. Da kommt Ron."

Ron setzte sich neben Hermine und grinste sie an. Draco ignorierte er vollkommen.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo wir es tun können", murmelte er, während er sich eine Scheibe Brot auf den Teller tat und sie mit Fleisch und Käse belegte. „Harry hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, als er mir von einer der Denkarium- Erinnerungen erzählt hat. Erinnert ihr euch an diese Kammer, wo sie den Stein versteckt haben? Die, zu der die Falltür im dritten Stock führt?"

Hermine nickte. „Natürlich. Das ist perfekt."

„Ich habe sie unter die Lupe genommen. Sie ist jetzt leer und es gibt keine verfluchten Fallen mehr auf dem Weg, wie zum Beispiel eine Teufelsschlinge oder lebensgroße Schachfiguren. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand es seitdem benutzt hat. Da ist es ziemlich staubig."

„Füg auf die Liste von Utensilien einen Besen hinzu", fiel Hermine ein. „Einen Fegebesen, keinen Flugbesen. Weiß jemand, wo wir Weihwasser herkriegen können?"

„Sicher", antwortete Harry. „Snapes Vorratsraum. Ich habe dort einmal welches gesehen. Es ist in einem silbernen Fläschchen."

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass wir ohne auskommen müssen. Normales Wasser funktioniert auch, aber Weihwasser ist besser. Hattet ihr beiden Glück?", fragte sie und blickte Harry und Draco an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lupin ist, kurz nachdem du weggegangen bist, hereingekommen. Ich habe immer noch nach dem richtigen Buch gesucht."

Draco grinste. „Ich brauche kein Buch. Ich weiß schon, wie man einen Kreis erschafft. _Und_ wie man die Elemente aufruft, obwohl ich zustimme, dass du das ein wenig mehr spezifizieren könntest. Vergiss nicht das Opfer an Shu. Ich empfehle das übliche: Brot, Bier, Rind und Huhn. Vielleicht Öl. Und feines Leinen als Tuch für den Altar. Und einen Altar, natürlich."

„Wo finden wir feines Leinen?", fragte Ron.

„Im Lehrerzimmer. Sie haben in einem Schrank dort einen Stapel davon", erwähnte Draco.

„Woher... ist ja auch egal. Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Harry, du besorgst das Salz und den Zauber. Malfoy kann das Leinen beschaffen, da er sich im Lehrerzimmer auskennt. Ich werde zurückgehen und das Weihwasser auf Snapes Vorräten holen. Ron, geh mit Harry und besorg die Nahrungsmittel."

Hermine bemerkte, wie Tonks, die bei McGonagall und Lupin saß, ihnen ab und zu einen Blick zuschoss.

„Sie werden misstrauisch", murmelte sie. „Sie vertrauen uns nicht mehr nach Ron und Malfoys kleinem Ausflug."

„Naja, sie scheinen von mir zu erwarten, mich jeden Moment wegzuschleichen und Voldemort zu konfrontieren. Nicht dass wir überhaupt wissen, wo er ist."

„Es ist sowieso ziemlich nutzlos, ihn zu stellen, bevor wir die Horkruxe zerstört haben. Der einzige wirkliche Beweggrund, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, ist das Denkarium. Sie fragen sich wahrscheinlich, warum wir so viel Zeit in der Bücherei verbringen. Wenn ihnen der Verdacht aufkommt, dass wir etwas im Schilde führen, könnten sie versuchen, Harry zurück ins Hauptquartier zu verfrachten."

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Ich will definitiv nicht dorthin zurück. Vor allem, wenn die Dursleys dort wohnen. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es da so läuft."

„Vielleicht solltest du nachfragen."

„Es ist mir wirklich egal", erwiderte Harry kühl. Hermine entschied, ihn in dieser Angelegenheit nicht zu drängen. Schließlich hatte sie sich ebenfalls nicht nach dem Befinden ihrer eigenen Eltern erkundigt, die sie innig liebte. Sie machte sich diesbezüglich eine gedankliche Notiz.

„Ich denke, wir sollten alle etwas Zeit mit Harry beim Denkarium verbringen. Wir könnten bei der Bücherei die Bücher holen, die wir brauchen – geht sicher, dass ihr eine große Auswahl habt, damit sie nicht herausfinden können, wonach wir suchen, falls sie sich entscheiden sollten uns nachzuschnüffeln."

„Ihr seid ziemlich gut, wenn es um hinterhältige Machenschaften geht", bemerkte Draco bewundernd. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Gryffindors so listig sein können."

„Wir hatten viel Übung", sagte Hermine trocken, während sie Harry einen Blick zuwarf, der lachte.

„Wir sind in letzter Zeit ganz schön artig gewesen", protestierte er. „Ich habe meinen Tarnumhang, seit wir hier sind, nicht mehr herausgeholt."

„Halte ihn griffbereit", riet Hermine. „Wir könnten ihn heute Nacht brauchen."

Als Ron aufgegessen hatte, trotteten sie zur Bücherei und anschließend in Dumbledores altes Büro.

„Kommst du mit mir, Hermine?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, nachdem er den Phioleninhalt in das Becken gekippt hatte.

„Ja." Sie blickte Ron und Draco scharf an. „Bringt euch nicht gegenseitig um."

Dumbledore war wieder in Snapes Büro. Vor Snape auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Snape sah erschüttert aus.

„Du hättest doch nicht wirklich zugelassen, dass sie den Kuss der Dementoren an Sirius ausführen, oder? Kannst du ihn tatsächlich so hassen?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

Snape wirkte müde. Seine Hände zitterten, als er einen Schluck aus dem Glas nahm. Er setzte es wieder ab und seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde gerne denken nein, aber als ich ihn wieder gesehen habe... Als ich die Geschichte gehört habe, wie sie Animagi geworden sind..." Snape stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und massierte seine Schläfen. „Es hat einfach zu viele Erinnerungen wachgerufen. Ich habe sie alle so gehasst. Und herauszufinden, dass sie vier solch ein Geheimnis geteilt haben... ich fürchte, ich bin ein wenig ausgerastet."

„Weil du neidisch warst?", fragte Dumbledore sanft. Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten wild auf.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu analysieren, Albus. Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit mit meinen bösen Geistern Frieden geschlossen. Es befriedigte mich, Sirius in Azkaban schmachten zu sehen. Aber nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich hätte sehen können, wie er den Kuss der Dementoren erhält."

„Und wenn er unschuldig ist? Wenn die Kinder Recht haben und Peter Pettigrew noch lebt? Was ist dann?"

Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich. Ich habe nie wirklich geglaubt, dass Sirius James Potter verraten würde. Er hat James mehr geliebt als seinen eigenen Bruder." Aus Snapes Stimme klang Bitterkeit. „Ich habe immer angenommen, dass er unter Voldemorts Imperius- Fluch gestanden hat."

„Und doch hast du zugelassen, dass er nach Azkaban geht, ohne einen Laut des Protestes."

„In Azkaban war er in Sicherheit", zischte Snape. „Und versuchen Sie nicht, den Moralapostel zu spielen. Auch Sie haben ihn für schuldig gehalten. Haben _Sie _sich denn jemals die Mühe gemacht, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, ich war ebenfalls gewillt, dem Schlimmsten Glauben zu schenken. Und Pettigrew ist verschwunden. Er ist nie wieder aufgetaucht."

Snape lachte hart. „Peter Pettigrew. Mein Gott, Sirius war ein gutgläubiger Narr. Ich würde Pettigrew noch nicht einmal den Schlüssel zu meinem Wäscheschlucker anvertrauen."

„Tja, Sirius ist nun frei."

„Aber für wie lange? Bis Voldemort zurückkehrt und uns alle wie tollwütige Wölfe niederjagt? Wenn Sirius Recht hatte, wird Voldemort wieder einen treuen Diener haben. Befürchten Sie immer noch nicht, dass er sich einen neuen Körper beschaffen wird?"

„Wir haben seit seiner Suche nach dem Stein nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Wir werden selbstverständlich weiter Ausschau halten." Dumbledore seufzte. „Lupin hat gekündigt."

„Was für ein Jammer", sagte Snape trocken. Seine Augen blitzten vor Belustigung.

„Ich werde wieder einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste suchen müssen."

„Ich bin jederzeit bereit, diesen Posten zu übernehmen, Schulleiter", sagte Snape. Dumbledore gluckste.

„Ich möchte, dass den Schülern beigebracht wird, wie man sich gegen die Dunklen Künste zur Wehr setzt, nicht wie man sie sich zu Eigen macht."

Snape schnaubte. „Mir hängen die Zaubertränke zum Hals heraus."

„Doch bist du herausragend darin."

„Schmeicheln Sie mir nicht. Ich kenne meine Stellung."

„Du bist kein Gefangener hier."

„Zur Hölle, nein. Nun, bitte verlassen Sie meine Zelle, damit ich mich zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrinken kann." Er hob sein Glas. „Auf Sirius! Möge er in die Freiheit fliegen und nie wieder zurückkehren!"

Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Ich glaube, du hast bereits genug getrunken."

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe noch nicht einmal begonnen."

Dumbledore sah ihn missbilligend an, schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Büro.

„Ich verstehe alle diese Snape- Erinnerungen nicht", sagte Harry, als sie zurückkehrten. Draco und Ron saßen in einer Ecke über einem spannenden Zauberschachduell. Hermine schaute ihnen unbehaglich zu. „Was versucht er uns damit zu sagen?"

Hermine blickte zu Dumbledores Portrait. Überraschenderweise war er anwesend. Seine Augen blitzten sie an.

„Warum Snape?", fragte sie. „Sie können nicht von uns verlangen, ihm zu vertrauen. Nach dem, was er Ihnen angetan hat!"

„Nun, Hermine, Sie müssen sich Ihre eigene Meinung darüber bilden. Alles, was ich Ihnen verraten kann, ist, dass einige Mysterien nicht enthüllt werden können, nicht einmal im Tode."

„Sie versuchen, uns ein Geheimnis über Snape zu zeigen? Etwas, das Sie uns nicht direkt sagen können?", fragte Harry. „Bisher ist alles so verdammt verwirrend gewesen. Und es macht eh keinen Unterschied, weil Snape sich wieder den Todessern angeschlossen hat, wo er hingehört. Er ist zurück auf die Dunkle Seite gewechselt. Deshalb ist es sehr fraglich, ob man ihm vertrauen kann. Haben Sie uns einen Hinweis zu den Horkruxen hinterlassen?"

„Die Horkruxe sind in der Tat ein Mysterium, Harry. Doch es ist von sehr viel bedeutenderer Wichtigkeit, was im menschlichen Herzen liegt. Nicht die Spielsteine werden die Sache entscheiden. Es sind die Entscheidungen, die jeder Spieler macht."

Hermine schaute zu Malfoy, der ihren Blick mit einem leichten Lächeln erwiderte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schachspiel zuwendete.

Harrys Hand fuhr durch sein schwarzes Harry, ein sicheres Zeichen seiner Frustriertheit.

„Schachmatt", sagte Draco, woraufhin Harry und Hermine sie überrascht anstarrten. Ron sah wie vom Donner gerührt aus.

„Ron weiß über Kanopische Gefäße bescheid und Draco schlägt ihn im Schach", murmelte Hermine Harry zu. „Sind wir auch in der richtigen Dimension?"

Harry gluckste. Hermine seufzte.

„Tja, das ist wieder einmal eine aufregende Denkarium- Erinnerung gewesen. Jetzt bin ich reif für ein Nickerchen. Ich werde ein paar von diesen Büchern mitnehmen", sagte sie laut. Sie sammelte einige der Folianten auf. „Wir treffen uns am besten um neun im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. So haben wir ein paar Stunden, um die Kammer vorzubereiten. Wir können alles Notwendige nach dem Abendessen holen."

Hermine verließ die drei Männer und hoffte, dass sie einander am Leben ließen. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und hatte gerade die Bücher auf ihr Bett gelegt, als die Galleone heiß wurde.

_Ich muss dich leider stören, aber meinst du, wir könnten jetzt die Nachricht an meine Eltern schreiben?_

_Was soll ich machen?_

_Komm in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum. Da erklär ich es dir._

_In Ordnung._

Hermine war sich bewusst, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr alleine treffen sollte, doch sie hatte versprochen, ihm zu helfen. Sie sammelte die Bücher zusammen und ging in das untere Stockwerk. Glücklicherweise lief sie weder Harry noch Ron über den Weg.

Draco war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie dort ankam. Sie legte die Bücher auf einen Tisch und nahm auf der Couch Platz. Keine zehn Pferde würden sie wieder in sein Zimmer bringen können.

Wie sich herausstellte, befand er sich nicht in seinem Zimmer. Etwa zehn Minuten später kam er zur Tür herein und ließ ein Bündel Leinen auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ich habe einen Abstecher zum Lehrerzimmer gemacht. Im Sommer ist es verlassen. Komisch, dass wir Peeves auch noch nicht gesehen haben. Machen Poltergeister Ferien?"

„Ich bezweifle es. Vielleicht quält er nur wieder jemanden. Wie auch immer, ich habe ihn nicht besonders vermisst. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Warte hier. Ich zeige es dir."

Draco ging für eine Minute in sein Zimmer. Als er zurückkehrte, trug er ein Sammelsurium von Gegenständen im Arm: Pergament, zwei Federkiele, Tinte, eine kleine Keramikschüssel und ein handliches Messer mit Silbergriff. Er setzte alles auf den niedrigen Couchtisch ab, legte seinen Zauberstab dazu und ließ sich neben Hermine nieder.

„Okay, das ist, wobei ich deine Hilfe brauche", sagte er ernst. Er nahm das Messer an der gekrümmten Schneide in die Hand. Es wirkte sehr scharf.

„Ich brauche dich dabei, mir Blut auszuziehen. Nach alter Tradition wird ein Schnitt in den Daumen gemacht. Aber das schmerzt teuflisch. Ich ziehe das Handgelenk oder den Arm vor – es blutet mehr und tut weniger weh."

Hermine starrte ihn schockiert an und ignorierte das Messer, das er ihr mit dem Heft voran hinhielt.

„Wovon redest du?", flüsterte sie.

Draco zog eine Grimasse. „Ich bin ein bisschen zimperlich, wenn es um Schmerzen geht. Vor allem, wenn ich sie mir selbst zufüge."

„Du musst dir eine Wunde zufügen?"

„Leider ja. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, eine persönliche Nachricht in einen Bau von Todessern zu schicken."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Dann lassen wir es."

„Ich muss es aber tun. Ich bin sicher, meine Mutter ist schon halb verrückt vor Sorge. Ich will nicht, dass sie etwas Dummes tut, nur um herauszufinden, was mit mir geschehen ist. Ich werde mich selbst schneiden, wenn es sein muss. Aber das würde ich liebend gern vermeiden."

„Stattdessen willst du, dass _ich_ dich aufschlitze?"

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du noch nie davon geträumt hast, mir ein Messer in den Körper zu rammen", erwiderte er trocken.

„Davon habe ich noch nie geträumt! Außerdem konnte ich dich nur nicht ausstehen, bevor..."

„Bevor du dich hoffnungslos in mich verliebt hast?", fragte er grinsend. Sie schnappte ihm das Messer aus der Hand.

„Deine Bemerkung über den Traum vom Messerstechen scheint mir doch nicht so verkehrt."

Draco krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und hielt ihr erwartungsvoll sein linkes Handgelenk hin. Sie nahm seinen Arm in die linke Hand und packte mit ihrer Rechten das Messer. Einen Moment lang blickten sie sich in die Augen und seine silbernen Augen strahlten ein solches Vertrauen aus, dass ihre Hand zitterte.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte sie nach einem Augenblick. „Ich will dich nicht verletzen."

„Versuch einfach, dir eine Situation in Erinnerung zu rufen, bei der du mich verletzen wolltest. Ich bin sicher, dass wird nicht allzu schwierig sein", schlug er vor.

Hermine konnte seinen Herzschlag unter ihrem Daumen spüren. Sie schaute auf sein Handgelenk und schluckte schwer. Seine Haut war so blass, dass die Venen deutlich hervortraten. Sie würde lieber einen Finger daran entlangfahren lassen statt ihn aufzuschlitzen.

„Ist das sehr dunkle Magie?", fragte sie leise. Er gluckste.

„Es ist überhaupt keine dunkle Magie. Ich muss die Nachricht nur an die Menschen von meinem Blut abstimmen. Nur meine Eltern werden imstande sein, sie zu lesen. Komm schon, das sollte für eine mutige Gryffindor ein Kinderspiel sein."

Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Nur ein kleiner Schnitt. Das war alles. Sie öffnete die Augen und setzte die Spitze der Schneide auf eine Vene am Ansatz seiner Handfläche. Das Messer zitterte leicht.

„Weißt du, ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich –", begann sie. Doch plötzlich zuckte er mit dem Arm und unter der Schneide erschien ein roter Einschnitt. Hermine keuchte auf und ließ das Messer fallen.

Draco fing das Blut mit dem kleinen Schälchen auf, das aus der Wunde tropfte.

„Danke, Granger", murmelte er.

„Das war nicht fair", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß, aber es hat funktioniert."

Hermine realisierte, dass sie noch immer seinen Arm gepackt hielt, und ließ ihn schnell los. Sie hob das Messer auf und schnitt den Leinen zu Streifen, um sie ihm ums Handgelenk zu binden, als er mit dem Abtropfen fertig war. Sie band die Streifen zusammen und beobachtete anschließend, wie er abwechselnd einen Zauber auf das Pergament legte und einen Federkiel in das Blut tauchte. Er verfasste eine kurze Nachricht, die seinen Eltern sagte, dass es ihm gut gehe, und nach Regulus Black fragte. Als er seine Arbeit beendet hatte, tippte er die Nachricht mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte einen weiteren Zauberspruch. Die dunkelroten Worte verschwanden.

„Okay, ich brauche dich wieder. Schreib in deiner schönsten Handschrift mit Tinte über die Worte von mir. Lass es wie eine Werbung klingen. Etwas wie Twillfit und Tattings laden Sie herzlich zu einer privaten Modenschau ihrer neuen Herbstkollektion ein.´"

„Warte." Hermine nahm sich ein Blatt Pergament und schrieb die Worte nieder. Sie strichen einzelne Wörter aus, fügten neue hinzu und passten sie an, bis sie wie eine echte Einladung klangen. Dann kopierte Hermine sie über Dracos unsichtbare Worte. Dieser zeichnete von der Plakette an seinem Umhang ein stilisiertes T ab. Sie griff nach dem Sand, doch er hielt sie auf.

„Sand kann aufgespürt werden", sagte er.

„Du machst Witze."

„Nein, es ist ziemlich einfach. Selbst wenn nur eine Holzfaser von Hogwarts auf das Pergament kommt, können sie es aufspüren. Wir werden es an der Luft trocknen lassen."

Sanft pustete er das Blatt an und Hermine bewunderte die Art, in der sich seine Lippen kräuselten. Nur für einen Augenblick stellte sie sich vor, dass er auf dieselbe Weise auf ihre Haut blies, und bereute es sogleich wieder, als ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Gnädigerweise bemerkte er es nicht.

Sie versiegelten die winzige Rolle mit einem schwarzen Band, dass Draco aufgetrieben hatte.

Sie nahmen einen Umweg zur Eulerei, um zu vermeiden entdeckt zu werden. Draco befestigte die Schriftrolle an das Bein einer Schuleule.

„Bring das zu Narzissa Malfoy", trug er der Eule auf und schleuderte sie aus dem Fenster. Sie beide schauten zu, wie die Eule am Horizont verschwand.

Hermine bemerkte, dass die Bandage an Dracos Handgelenk sich rot gefärbt hatte. Sie ergriff seine Hand und wickelte sanft das Leinentuch ab. Sie betrachtete den Schnitt und knabberte auf der Unterlippe herum. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie setzte die Spitze an die Wunde und wisperte einen Zauber. Zu ihrer Überraschung und Erleichterung heilte sich die Verletzung von selbst, bis nur noch eine dünne Linie übrig blieb, die rasch den blassen Farbton einer geheilten Wunde angenommen hatte.

Draco ließ seinen Finger daran entlangfahren und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Beeindruckend, Granger. Wann hast du Heilen gelernt?"

„Ich habe alles gelesen, was ich in die Hände bekommen habe, wenn keine Schule war. Hab mir Dutzende von Zaubersprüchen eingeprägt. Ich hatte nur keine Gelegenheit sie anzuwenden. Bis jetzt."

„Tja, du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Wie war es?"

„Seltsam. Nicht wie andere Zauber. Du musst die Energie aus dem eigenen Körper ziehen statt von woanders. Ich fühle mich sogar schon bei dieser kleinen Wunde ein wenig ausgelaugt. Es muss einen Trick oder eine Technik dafür geben, größere Wunden zu heilen." Sie erschauderte. „Ich bin viel zu empfindlich für größere Heilprozesse."

„Da sind wir schon zu zweit." Draco grinste. „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Wir sollten uns definitiv ein wenig ausruhen, vor allem du, wo du doch Blut verloren hast. Wir werden all deine Energie heute Nacht brauchen. Ich begleite dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Schließlich habe ich meine Bücher dort gelassen."

Als sie wieder in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum traten, hieß sie Draco, sich auf das Sofa zu legen, und schob ihm grüne und silberne Kissen unter den Kopf.

„Warum legst du dich nicht zu mir?", schlug er vor. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Du sollst dich ausruhen statt dich zu sehr aufregen mit dem Drang, dein männliches Können zur Schau zu stellen."

„Glaubst du, dass es das ist, was ich vorher getan habe?"

„Ich will deine Absichten erst gar nicht hören", sagte sie rasch.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich dir alles glauben würde, egal wie weit es von der Wahrheit entfernt ist."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Was du wirklich sagst, ist, dass du nichts von dem glauben wirst, was ich sage, selbst wenn es der Wahrheit entsprechen sollte."

Sie grinste. „Das stimmt wohl." Draco warf ihr einen verletzten Blick zu und auch dem schenkte sie nicht einen Augenblick lang Glauben.

„Jetzt hör auf zu reden und schlaf."

„Bleibst du hier bei mir?"

„Ganz sicher nicht."

„Warum? Hast du Angst vor mir?"

„Nein. Ich bin den ganzen Nachmittag über mit dir allein gewesen. Warum sollte ich jetzt Angst haben?"

„Eben. Weck mich vor dem Abendessen." Er schloss die Augen. Hermine seufzte ergeben und nahm sich eines der Bücher. Sie setzte sich ans andere Ende der Couch, wobei sie sorgsam Acht gab, dass sie ihn nicht berührte.

Einen Moment später lehnte sie sich zu ihm und zog ihm die Stiefel aus. Er seufzte zufrieden und murmelte schläfrig ein Dankeschön. Sie lächelte und vertiefte sich in das Buch, doch trotzdem bemerkte sie, dass seine Atemzüge tief und gleichmäßig wurden. Sie deckte ihn mit seinem Umhang zu und ließ ihren Blick über sein Gesicht schweifen. Sie spürte ein seltsames Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, während sie ihm beim Schlafen zusah. Es beunruhigte sie.


	27. Ein Gefallen

**Kapitel 27 – Ein Gefallen **

Als Draco aufwachte, fand er Hermine tief schlafend am anderen Ende der Couch vor, das Buch aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schoß. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, bevor er einen Blick auf die Uhr am Kamin warf. Viertel nach sechs. Er sollte lieber zur Großen Halle hochgehen und sich dort blicken lassen, bevor die Gryffindors sich fragten, wo er war.

Sein Umhang war auf den Boden geglitten und Draco hob ihn auf. Vorsichtig nahm er das Buch von Hermines Schoß und deckte sie mit seinem Umhang zu. Er strich ihr eine Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht und wunderte sich, wie seine Gefühle sich so schnell geändert haben konnten. War es wirklich nur Tage her gewesen, da er nichts als Verachtung für sie empfunden hatte? Sie hatten so viel gemeinsam durchlebt: Luna, die Rettung von Longbottom, die Horkruxsuche... Nun, da sie ihn in ihren engeren Freundeskreis geschlossen hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn bis zum Tod verteidigen würde, genauso wie sie es für Potter oder Weasley tun würde. Ihre Unfähigkeit, ihn zu schneiden, hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, selbst nicht auf einer so oberflächlichen Ebene. Und das nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte...

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie er feststellte, wollte er sie ebenfalls nicht länger verletzen.

Draco ging in sein Zimmer und verbrachte ein wenig Zeit mit einem kleinen Projekt. Anschließend ging er nach oben und grinste, als Weasley bei seinem Erscheinen in der Großen Halle erleichtert aufseufzte. Das Weasel wäre ausgeflippt, wenn er wüsste, wo Hermine sich im Augenblick befand. Draco fragte sich, ob Hermine eine Beziehung mit Weasley ernsthaft in Erwägung zog. Ihr Mangel an Begeisterung beim Beschreiben seines Kusses sprach Bände. Einen Moment lang erstarrte Draco. Er wunderte sich, warum er sich überhaupt mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigte. Wenn sie Weasley wollte, ging es für ihn in Ordnung. Mehr als nur in Ordnung.

„Hermine muss wohl noch schlafen", bemerkte Harry, als sich Draco ihm gegenüber setzte. Draco war ziemlich überrascht, der Empfänger einer Unterhaltung zu sein. Potter musste wohl nicht ganz auf der Höhe sein.

„Lass sie schlafen. Sie wird heute Nacht wahrscheinlich die meiste Arbeit tun. Wenn ihr fertig seid, sollten wir gehen und mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Außerdem brauchen wir immer noch eine Menge von Utensilien."

„Willst du nichts essen?"

„Das mach ich später."

„Na gut. Ich bin fertig."

Draco kritzelte schnell eine Liste und die drei trennten sich, um das nötige Equipment zu besorgen. Sie verabredeten sich im dritten Stock und Harry führte Draco hinunter zu der versteckten Kammer. Der Raum war beinahe perfekt, eine hohe Kammer mit mehreren Gewölben und einem abgesenkten Podium im Zentrum. Sie war sehr staubig und Draco beauftragte Ron und Harry mit Fegen, während er selbst mit seinem Zauberstab Wasserstrahlen und Windzüge ausstieß, bis der Boden glänzte. Alle drei waren jedoch dreckig von dem schmutzigen Wasser.

Draco stellte einen kleinen Tisch in die Mitte des Raumes und drapierte sorgfältig ein Leinentuch darüber. Darauf stellte er den Hufflepuff- Becher, ein kleines Räuchergefäß, einen Kessel, ein Stück mit einem Pentagramm bedrucktes Pergament, ein großes Knäuel weißer Kordel und eine weiße Kerze. Neben dem Altar legte er vier zusätzliche Kerzen: rot, braun, gelb und blau.

Harry war mit einem Salzfass beschäftigt, in das er mehrere Arten von Hermines gesammelten Kräutern gemischt hatte: Engelwurz, Andorn, Mistel und Nessel. Draco stellte zwei weitere Schalen, zerbröckelte Stücke von Weihrauch und Myrrhe und ein Behälter mit Weihwasser neben die vier Kerzen.

Er stand auf und schaute die anderen beiden an.

„Ich glaube, wir sind fertig. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf Granger warten. Wie spät ist es?"

„Acht Uhr zwanzig", antwortete Harry nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Draco nickte.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns selbst saubermachen gehen. Wir haben den Raum gereinigt und es würde nicht schaden, es auch an uns zu machen. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns wieder um 11:30 hier."

Er ging direkt zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler im fünften Stock, zog sich aus und sank dankbar in die Wanne mit heißem Wasser. Er tauchte seinen Kopf unter und lehnte sich dann genüsslich zurück.

Seine träge Erholung wurde einige Zeit später unterbrochen, als die Münze, die er nun um den Hals trug, sich erhitzte. Er nahm sie in die Hand.

_Malfoy?_

_Endlich aufgewacht?_

_Ja. Wo bist du?_

_Im Bad. Lust, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?_

_Wohl kaum. Wo sind die anderen?_

_Ganz sicher nicht hier! Warum schaust du nicht im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum nach?_

_Na gut. Wo soll ich dich treffen?_

_Hier wäre toll._

_Jetzt mach mal halblang und sei ernst._

_Ich habe es todernst gemeint. Aber aus Rücksicht auf deine Keuschheit treffen wir uns in dreißig Minuten oder so in der Kammer._

_Genieß dein Bad._

Das stand nun außer Frage. Er hatte es ungemein genossen, bis die Vorstellung, dass sie ihm bei seinem Bad Gesellschaft leistete, seine Gedanken erfüllt hatte. Schnell seifte er sich die Haare ein, spülte sie aus und stieg aus dem Wasser.

Er wickelte sich in einen dicken, weißen Bademantel, der neben vielen anderen von Haken an der Wand hing. Um nicht halbangezogen durch die Hallen zu streifen, verwandelte er ihn in einen weißen Umhang. Zuerst gerieten sie ihm zu eng. Erst einige Versuche später war er zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Er fragte sich, wie Hermine es stets schaffte, auf den ersten Versuch die richtige Größe zu treffen.

Draco zog sich seine Stiefel an, kämmte sich das Haar und ging zur Kammer. Hermine war bereits dort und begutachtete die Arbeit von ihm, Harry und Ron.

„Gute Arbeit", kommentierte sie. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und ihre Augen weiteten sich, während ihr Blick über ihn glitt. Er grinste. Es gefiel ihm, wenn sie ihn auf diese Weise anschaute.

„Weiß?", fragte sie.

„Es schien mir angemessen."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Farbe dir so gut stehen würde. Du siehst aus wie..." Sie hielt inne und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Wie was?", bohrte er, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon gut. Dein Ego braucht kein zusätzliches Futter mehr. Es ist schon geschwollen genug."

Er lief auf sie zu und stellte sich auf die übliche Weise vor sie. Er liebte es, ihren inneren Kampf mit dem Drang zu beobachten, vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Ihr Gryffindor- Stolz gewann. Sie behauptete sich, wie üblich, und hob ihre braunen Augen zu ihm empor.

„Musst du dich immer so verflucht nah an mich stellen?", fragte sie.

„Ja", sagte er ernst. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, ihren apfelgleichen Duft einzuhauchen und die Mienen zu beobachten, die über ihr Gesicht flackerten. Wie zum Beispiel den kurzen Ausdruck von Verärgerung, der nun, vermischt mit einem Erröten, ihre Wangen einnahmen. Die Tatsache, dass er, indem ihr einfach nur nahe stand, solch einen Effekt bei ihr hervorrufen konnte, verlieh ihn ein berauschendes Gefühl männlicher Macht. Nach ihrem Kuss und ihrer Reaktion darauf zu urteilen, schmolz Miss Grangers Widerstand gegen ihn schnell dahin.

Mit einem stummen Stöhnen realisierte er, dass er nicht diese bestimmte Erinnerung hätte heraufbeschwören sollen. Ihre vollen Lippen hatten die Farbe eines reifen Pfirsichs und er wusste, dass sie ebenso süß schmeckten. Sein Herz begann heftig in seiner Brust zu pochen und Hermine errötete noch stärker, als ob sie die Richtung seiner Gedanken ahnte. Ihr Kinn hob sich kaum merklich und ihre Lippen teilten sich. Ihre Augenlider flatterten zu.

Unter keinen Umständen konnte Draco dieser Einladung widerstehen. Er senkte seinen Kopf, doch ein giftiges Knurren ließ ihn innehalten und über die eigene Schulter zurückblicken. Hermine keuchte auf. In der Tür stand Weasley, der wirkte, als wollte er sich durch den Raum stürzen und mit blanken Fäusten auf Draco eindreschen.

„Gott, Weasley", sagte Draco trocken. „Hättest du keine Farbe finden können, die sich stärker mit deinen Haaren beißt?" Ron Umhang war sauber, aber ein wenig abgetragen, und erinnerte an die Farbe von getrocknetem Blut.

Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte die Roben in eine andere Farbe.

Weasley brüllte auf: „Was zur Hölle – ? Nie im Leben werde ich Slytherin- Grün tragen! Hermine!"

Die um Hilfe Gerufene machte Dracos Zauber wieder rückgängig und warf diesem einen scharfen Blick zu. Doch sie gab zu: „Ich muss sagen, dass Grün dir wirklich steht, Ron."

„Vielleicht hätte ich dann in Slytherin sein sollen", sagte dieser bitter. „Du scheinst ja aus heiterem Himmel eine große Neigung dafür entwickelt zu haben."

„Also wirklich, Ronald", sagte sie seufzend und verdrehte die Augen. „Wo ist Harry?"

„Kommt gleich. Sollen wir früh anfangen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin am Verhungern und ich fühle mich unpassend angezogen. Ich glaube, ich hole mir etwas zu Essen und ziehe mich dann um."

„Da schließ ich mich dir an", sagte Draco.

„Lasst uns alle gehen", schnauzte Ron und Draco grinste.

Hermine ging den Korridor hinunter, gefolgt von Ron, der sich dem Schritttempo von Draco anpasste.

„Du schuldest mir einen Gefallen, Malfoy", sagte Ron mit gesenkter Stimme. Draco warf ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu.

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen."

„Gut. Ich will, dass du dich von Hermine fernhältst."

Draco beobachtete, wie Hermine vor ihnen lief. Ihre Locken hüpften auf und ab, wenn sie sich bewegte, und ihr Rock zuckte einladend mit jedem Schritt ihrer reizenden Beine hin und her. Dracos Augen liebkosten ihre Gestalt.

„Ich werde später noch einmal auf den Gefallen zurückkommen müssen, Weasel."

„Ich meine es ernst, Malfoy", zischte Ron. „Du spielst irgendein mieses Spiel mit ihr und sie scheint darauf hereinzufallen. Ich will nicht, dass sie verletzt wird. Also lass sie in Ruhe, zur Hölle."

„Reg dich ab. Wenn ihr kleines Herz gebrochen ist, wird sie zu dir rennen. Was ist also das Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, dass ich dich überhaupt nicht in ihrer Nähe haben will. Du bedeutest nichts als schlechte Neuigkeiten und ich kaufe dir diese ganze Sinneswandel- Geschichte nicht ab. Nicht ein bisschen. Wenn du mich davon überzeugen willst, dass nicht du Dumbledores Tod arrangiert hast, wirst du das tun, was ich verlange. Du schuldest mir etwas, verflucht nochmal, und ich habe dir gesagt, wie wir wieder quitt werden."

Draco spürte einen Anflug von Verärgerung in ihm hochsteigen.

„Ich will dich überhaupt nicht von irgendetwas überzeugen, Weasley. Glaub, was du willst. Gott, ihr Gryffindors seid so engstirnig. Alles ist entweder schwarz oder weiß für euch. _Deine _Motive sind verdammt sicher nicht sauber. Sie ist ein großes Mädchen und kann ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Sie kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass du ihr Leben manipulierst."

„Komm mir nicht mit Manipulation´, du Slytherin- Bastard! Irgendwie lässt du sie vergessen, wer du in Wirklichkeit bist – was du getan hast! Aber ich habe es nicht vergessen."

Sie waren beinahe an der Kammer unter der Falltür angelangt. Draco verspürte das Bedürfnis, Weasley gehen die Wand zu schleudern. Er unterdrückte seine Wut. Hermine warf ihnen einen Blick zu und er bemerkte, wie ihre Augen abermals über ihn glitten. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem sinnlichen Lächeln, das Dracos Herz beinahe aussetzen ließ. Er stieß einen Atemzug aus. Vielleicht hatte Weasley Recht. Er würde sie am Ende wahrscheinlich noch verletzen. Was erwartete er, wohin das führen sollte? Ein heißes, köstliches Techtelmechtel? Und was dann? Ein Mädchen wie Hermine würde sich nicht auf gelegentliche Behandlung einlassen. Sie würde Verbindlichkeit erwarten. Händchenhalten. Blumen. Verlobungsring. Eine Einladung nach Hause, um ihn Mummy und Daddy vorzustellen.

Draco spannte seinen Kiefer an. Das würde niemals gut gehen. „Mutter, Vater, darf ich euch meine Schlammblut- Freundin vorstellen? Ja, dasselbe Mädchen, das ich für sechs lange Jahre leidenschaftlich gehasst habe. Ironisch, nicht wahr?"

Hermine hielt im Schritt inne und wartete auf sie. Es bedurfte eines starken Wingardium Leviosa, um sie zum dritten Stock zu bringen. Keiner konnte das besser als Hermine. Zur Hölle, keiner konnte irgendetwas besser als sie. Sie hatte wirklich etwas Besseres als Draco Malfoy verdient. Er starrte Weasley an. Sie hatte auch etwas Besseres als das Weasel verdient. Was sie verdiente, war... Er schüttelte den Kopf und gluckste. Sie verdiente den Goldenen Jungen selbst. Sie verdiente Harry Potter.

Weasley funkelte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Also schön, Wiesel- Gesicht. Du hast gewonnen. Ich tue es", sagte Draco mit einem resignierten Seufzen.

„Was tust du?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Keine Tricks?"

„Keine Tricks. Du hast mein Wort als Malfoy."

Rons höhnischer Gesichtsausdruck verriet, was er von dem Gelöbnis hielt. Doch Draco scherte sich einen Teufel darüber, ob er ihm glaubte oder nicht.

„Was heckt ihr da aus?", bohrte Hermine.

Draco schaute Hermine traurig an und wünschte, er könnte sie noch ein letztes Mal küssen. Er seufzte. C'est la vie.

„Nichts", antwortete Ron. „Nur eine kleine Angelegenheit zwischen Malfoy und mir. Bring uns hoch, Hermine."

Sie blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her, schüttelte den Kopf und sprach den Zauberspruch aus.

Um 11:45 versammelten sie sich in der Kammer. Hermine hatte gegessen und war dann zum Badezimmer geeilt. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Draco ihr seine Gesellschaft anbot. Ihre Augen hatten sich vor Verblüffung verengt, als er nicht einmal gegrinst hatte. Draco hatte Weasley in seinem Inneren verflucht. Entschieden und mehrere Male.

Nun war Hermine in gelbe Roben gekleidet. Eine ungewöhnliche Farbe, doch sie stand ihr vorzüglich. Sie erinnerte an den Frühling. Draco entschied, dass er aufhören sollte, an sie zu denken, und wandte seinen Blick zu den anderen. Weasley trug noch immer seinen hässlichen roten Umhang und Harrys war schwarz – ein seltsames Abkommen mit Dracos weißen Roben. Sie standen alle um den Altar herum und Hermine reichte Draco das Salzfass.

Draco nahm das Salz in seine linke Hand und seinen Zauberstab in die Rechte. Die anderen wirkten nüchtern, doch entschlossen. Sie hatten mehrere Kerzen im Raum entzündet, die Licht spendeten. Draco versuchte, den Gedanken abzuschütteln, dass dieser Ort an eine Gruft erinnerte. Denn das war nicht gerade eine erbauliche Vorstellung, die einer erfolgreichen Arbeit zuträglich war. Er entfernte sich einige Schritte von dem Altar, um ihnen einen ausreichend großen Raum zu verschaffen, und kippte dann das Salzgefäß. Während er sich bewegte, zog er eine unsichtbare Linie mit seinem Zauberstab, bevor er sie mit Salz bedeckte.

„Ich rufe dich an, oh Kreis der Macht, hier, gereinigt für unseren Zweck. Möge dieser Kreis vollendet und ungebrochen sein. Wache über uns. Weihe diesen Ort und schirme uns vor allen Mächten ab. Bewahre und dämme die Mächte, die wir hierin aufrufen. Durch die Vollendung deines geheiligten Ringes segne und weihe ich dich."

Mit seinen letzten Worten war der Kreis mit Salz geschlossen. Ein bläuliches Leuchten entströmte von der äußeren Kante des Salzes, das mit der Höhe an Intensität verlor, jedoch den Anschein eines Schildes erweckte, der den Raum über ihnen abschloss.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Draco Hermine an. Sie nahm den Behälter mit Weihrauch und Myrrhe und stellte ihn an den östlichsten Punkt des Kreises. Sie entzündete ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab und wohlriechender Rauch kräuselte sich empor. Hermine rief die gelbe Kerze herbei und stellte sie neben den Behälter.

Sie stellte sich vor die Kerze und hob ihre Arme in betender Geste nach oben, den Zauberstab noch immer in der rechten Hand gepackt.

„Sei gegrüßt, Sohn des Horus, Beschützer des Ostens, Bringer des Morgengrauens. Verleihe uns dein Wissen. Bewillige uns Klarheit des Geistes, flink und rein wie der Wüstenwind, der über den Sand weht. Vereinige dich mit uns. Beschütze uns mit der Macht der Luft und der Unschuld der Kindheit. Mit diesem Licht rufe ich dich an."

Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab und entzündete die Kerze. Es gab keine Veränderung, doch Draco spürte einen Luftzug, als ob ein Gewitter nahte.

Hermine wandte sich um und sah Ron an, der nervös erschien. Tapfer hob er die rote Kerze auf und ging zum südlichen Punkt des Kreises. Er stellte die Kerze auf den Boden, schluckte schwer und zog die kleine Karte hervor, die Hermine für ihn angefertigt hatte. Er begann vorzulesen:

„Sei gegrüßt, Sohn des Horus, Beschützer des Südens, Wächter des Mittaglichtes. Verleihe uns deine Kraft. Bewillige uns das Vermögen, durch unsere Absicht zu sehen, stark und strahlend wie die Sonne, die den Wüstensand erhitzt. Vereinige dich mit uns. Beschütze uns mit der Macht des Feuers und der Vitalität der Jugend. Mit diesem Licht rufe ich dich an."

Er entzündete die Kerze.

Draco stand im Westen mit dem Gefäß voll Weihwasser und der blauen Kerze. Er stellte beides auf den Boden. Hermine hatte ihm ebenfalls eine Karte gegeben, doch er hatte sich die Worte bereits eingeprägt. Er hob die Arme und sprach:

„Sei gegrüßt, Sohn des Horus, Beschützer des Westens, Wächter der Abenddämmerung. Verleihe uns deine Leidenschaft. Bewillige uns die Reinheit der Gefühle, so fließend wie der Nil, der durch die Wüste strömt und die ausgedörrte Erde mit Leben erfüllt. Vereinige dich mit uns. Beschütze uns mit der Macht des Wassers und der Weisheit der Reife. Mit diesem Licht rufe ich dich an."

Draco zündete die blaue Kerze mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs an. Nun war Harry an der Reihe. Er stellte sich hinter die kleine Schüssel mit reinem Salz und die braue Kerze.

„Sei gegrüßt, Sohn des Horus, Beschützer des Nordens, Wächter der dunkelsten Nacht. Verleihe uns deine Stärke. Bewillige uns die Geduld, den kommenden Kampf durchzustehen, so beständig wie der Stein unter dem Wüstensand. Vereinige dich mit uns. Beschütze uns mit der Macht der Erde und der Entschlossenheit des Alters. Mit diesem Licht rufe ich dich an."

Harry entzündete die Kerze.

Die Luft um sie herum schien plötzlich vor Energie zu knistern. Draco stieß einen Atemzug aus. Er hasste rituelle Magie. Es gab zu viele Unsicherheiten. Er zog es vor zu deuten, zu wedeln und seinen Willen zu fokussieren.

Hermine lief vorwärts und hob den Horkrux in die Höhe. Sie setzte ihn direkt auf das Pergament mit dem Pentagramm. Als nächstes zündete sie die dicke, weiße Kerze an.

„Nun zum schweren Teil", sagte sie. Ihr Blick traf sich mit Dracos. Dieser ging auf sie zu und stellte sich neben sie, obwohl er ihr nicht würde helfen können, sobald sie den Zauber eingeleitet hatte.

„Du schaffst es", ermutigte er. Sie lächelte flüchtig und begann.

Der Zauber war aus einem Buch und musste mehrmals wiederholt werden. Hermine unterstrich jede Formel, indem sie den Hufflepuff- Becher mit Kräutern, Weihwasser, Salz und ihrem Zauberstab berührte. Eine spürbare Kraft schien sich über dem Behälter zu sammeln und Draco konnte die Anstrengung auf Hermines Gesicht erkennen, während sie sich bemühte, die Worte stetig zu halten. Plötzlich färbte sich der Becher schwarz und schmolz in sich zusammen. Hermine hob den Becher und das Pergament in die Höhe. Sie setzte den Becher wieder ab, sobald das Papier entfernt worden ist, und rollte dieses zu einer Rolle zusammen. Mit ihrem Zauberstab wickelte sie eine weiße Kordel darum. Draco konnte sehen, wie sie vor Anstrengung zitterte.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und übernahm das Umwickeln, während sie die Rolle in der Luft hielt. Als er fertig war, ließ Hermine das Pergament erleichtert in den Kessel fallen. Beinahe wütend vollführte sie einen weiteren Zauber und das Papier ging in Flammen auf. Zuerst glomm es widerwillig, wuchs jedoch schnell an und füllte den Kessel mit zornigen, knisternden Flammen, die sich am Rand entlangleckten und in einem scheußlich grünen Licht brannten.

Ein plötzliches Heulen entfloh dem Kessel und ein dunkler Schatten sprang heraus. Er stürzte sich auf Hermine, schien sie jedoch nicht zu berühren. Sie keuchte auf, als er direkt durch sie hindurch glitt, und brach gegen Draco zusammen, der sie auffing und auf die Knie sank. Er beobachtete, wie die Gestalt wild um ihre Köpfe herumflog und unheimliche Schreie ausstieß.

„Öffne den Kreis!", brüllte Draco Harry zu. Dieser zielte mit einem Wasserstrahl auf das Salz am Boden und spülte es weg. Als wäre die Luft plötzlich aus dem Raum gesogen worden, wirbelte der dunkle Schatten hinaus. Während sie zusahen, löste er sich auf, als ob er von unsichtbaren Händen zu Fetzen zerrissen würde. Das Heulen verebbte.

„Abgang von Tom Riddle", sagte Draco atemlos. Er legte Hermine eine Hand an den Hals und fühlte nach ihrem Puls. Glücklicherweise schlug ihr Herz normal. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nur einen Schock darüber erlitten, dass ein Stück von Voldemort durch sie hindurchgeglitten war. Ron eilte hinüber und kniete sich neben sie. Er ergriff Hermines Schultern und zog sie weg von Draco, der ihm kalt zusah, aber nichts sagte. Ron hob Hermines schlaffen Körper hoch.

„Ich bringe sie hoch", sagte er. Er trat über den gebrochenen Kreis und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu.

Harry, der den schwarzen Hufflepuff- Becher in der Hand hielt, blickte Draco düster an.

„Einer weg", sagte er. Draco nickte.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Rest finden."

Draco blies die Kerzen mit Luftstößen aus seinem Zauberstab aus. Harry folgte Ron, hielt jedoch in der Tür inne.

„Hey, Malfoy."

Draco hob den Blick.

„Danke für deine Hilfe", sagte Harry ernst.

Draco lächelte. „Ich wette, das hat geschmerzt."

Harry lachte. „Ja."

Der Junge, der lebt, drehte sich um und ging hinaus, Draco in der anwachsenden Dunkelheit zurücklassend.


	28. Harrys Beobachtungen

**Kapitel 28 – Harrys Beobachtungen**

Harry befand sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er durch das Porträtloch trat, hielt er überrascht inne. Hermine lag auf der Couch, noch immer bewusstlos, und Ron war über sie gebeugt. Vor Ron stand Ginny Weasley, die Hände auf den Hüften und in einer streitlustigen Haltung.

Harry grinste und bewunderte sie einen Augenblick lang, bis sie sich wütend zu ihm umdrehte. Sein Grinsen verschwand. Sie ging zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Hi, Harry", sagte sie süßlich und pflanzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er küsste sie vorsichtig, unbehaglich wie immer, wenn er es in Rons Anwesenheit tat. Bedauernd schob er sie von sich.

„Hi, Ginny. Ich dachte, wir hätten beschlossen, es nicht mehr zu tun."

„Eigentlich hast _du_ es beschlossen. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, irgendwelche Verträge unterschrieben zu haben. Nun, was hältst du davon, mir zu erzählen, was ihr mitten in der Nacht getrieben habt, da mein lieber Bruder sich weigert, es mir zu verraten?"

„Wann bist du hierher gekommen?", entgegnete Harry, ihre Frage geflissentlich übergehend.

„Vor etwa zwanzig Minuten. Es war natürlich Moodys Idee, nachts zu reisen. Manchmal denke ich, er hat seinen Verstand verloren. Stellt euch nur meine Überraschung vor, den Gryffindorturm vollkommen verlassen vorzufinden. Wenn ich euch nicht so gut kennen würde, wäre ich sofort zu McGonagall gelaufen."

„Wir waren draußen... um nach etwas zu suchen", sagte Harry lahm, was jedoch irgendwie der Wahrheit entsprach war, wenn man es etwas freier ausdeutete.

„Ach wirklich? Und _wo_ wart ihr suchen? Und was ist mit Hermine passiert?"

Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Diese Fragen zu beantworten würden grobe Lügen erfordern und das wollte er Ginny wirklich nicht antun.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", sagte er ruhig. Ihre braunen Augen blitzten auf und füllten sich dann mit wütenden Tränen.

„Weißt du, ich hasse es wirklich, wenn du das tust!", brüllte sie. „Ihr drei und eure Geheimnisse! Warum könnt ihr nie jemanden in euren engen Kreis aufnehmen? Ich bin von Voldemort besessen worden! Ich bin beinahe getötet worden! Was muss ich denn noch tun, um in euren persönlichen Kampf integriert zu werden? Wenn _irgendjemand_ eingebunden werden sollte, dann ich!"

Harry blickte Ron hilfesuchend an.

„Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung", sagte er leise. „Ich habe Dumbledore mein Wort gegeben, Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

„Aber Dumbledore ist – "

„Manche Geheimnisse können selbst im Tod nicht enthüllt werden", unterbrach Harry, Dumbledores Worte wiederholend. „Schau dir Grimmauldplatz an. Schau dir Hogwarts an. Er mag fort sein, aber sein Wesen ist geblieben. Seine Zauber halten noch immer und seine Geheimnisse werden bewahrt werden. Ich würde es dir erzählen, aber ich kann es nicht."

Er zuckte zusammen, da er sie schließlich doch belogen hatte. Selbst wenn er es könnte, hätte er es ihr nie verraten. Er wollte sie nicht in der Nähe eines weiteren Horkruxes wissen. Er wollte sie isoliert und in Sicherheit, selbst wenn sie ihn dafür hasste.

Ginny starrte ihn an. „Ich glaube dir nicht. Wenn du mich wirklich miteinbinden wolltest, würdest du einen Weg finden. Du findest Schlupflöcher und brichst Regeln, wann immer es deiner Absicht dient. Du willst es mich nur nicht wissen lassen."

„Ich versuche..." Er hielt inne, wohl wissend, dass sie, wenn er die Worte „beschützen" oder „in Sicherheit" erwähnte, wie ein Champagner- Korken losschießen würde.

„Spar es dir", keifte sie. „Wenn du mich raus haben willst, dann betrachte mich als ausgeschlossen. Wie üblich."

Sie wirbelte herum und stolzierte in die Mädchenschlafsäle. Harry zuckte zusammen, als eine Tür im oberen Stockwerk zuschlug.

„Das ist ja großartig gelaufen", kommentierte Ron.

„Sie hasst mich", stöhnte Harry.

„Sie ist nur wütend. Sie wird mit Dingen um sich schmeißen oder ein Loch in die Wand sprengen, aber sie kommt darüber hinweg."

„Vielleicht sollten wir es ihr doch erzählen. Ich meine, Malfoy weiß es auch... es ist jetzt nicht gerade mehr unser exklusives Geheimnis."

Ron schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Es war schrecklich, als sie in der Kammer des Schreckens war. Dadurch kann ich nicht noch einmal gehen. Sie bleibt außen vor."

Harry seufzte, nickte aber. Er wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde. Sie war kein schrumpfendes Veilchen, das kleinlaut die Rolle annahm, die man von ihr erwartete.

„Sie wird uns beobachten. Es wird sehr viel schwieriger sein, uns herumzuschleichen."

„Tja, davon werden wir eine Weile lang nicht viel zu tun haben. Wir haben keine Anhaltspunkte bezüglich des anderen... Tands. Wir wissen nicht, wo Du- weißt- schon- wer ist. Wir stecken hier ziemlich fest mit Denkariumerinnerungen und der nutzlosen Bücherei, bis wir eine Lösung finden."

Ron holte eine Decke hervor und legte sie sanft über Hermine. Es gab für sie keine Möglichkeit, sie hochzutragen, ohne den Alarm auszulösen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer etwas verärgert über die ganze Keine- Jungs- im- Mädchenschlafsaal- Regel. Als wäre irgendein Gryffindor- Junge niederträchtig genug, sich in die Mädchenschlafsäle zu schleichen. Na gut, Fred und George vielleicht schon.

Ron strich Hermine eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn. Bei der Geste verengten sich Harrys Augen. Es war ihm bis zu diesem Moment nicht in den Sinn gekommen, doch Rons Bewegung hatte seine Erinnerung ausgelöst. Harry wusste, dass zwischen Malfoy und Hermine etwas lief. Es war seit dem Augenblick offensichtlich gewesen, da sie in Hogwarts aufgetaucht waren. Es lag nicht nur an dem Kuss auf der Treppe. Es war die Art und Weise, in der sie sich ansahen, die greifbare Spannung in der Luft, wenn sie zusammen waren, und die flüchtigen Blicke, die sie einander zuwarfen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet wähnten... Und dann war da noch Hermines Geständnis, dass Rons Kuss sie nicht berührt hatte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie Malfoy empfand, doch er befürchtete, dass Hermine bereits halbverliebt in Draco war, selbst wenn sie es sich nicht selbst eingestehen wollte.

Dennoch war an diesem Nachmittag etwas anders gewesen. Malfoy war plötzlich distanziert geworden. Er hatte Hermines neckische Sticheleien nicht erwidert. Er hatte eine sichere Entfernung zwischen ihnen bewahrt. Und was am deutlichsten gewesen war: er war im gebrochenen Kreis vor Ron zurückgewichen. Ohne ein Wort. Es war mehr als eigenartig. Es war verflucht seltsam. Harry öffnete den Mund, um Ron danach zu fragen, doch er schloss ihn sofort wieder. Er wusste, dass Ron ausweichen und dann eine abwehrende Haltung einnehmen würde. Harry wollte keinen Streit zu dieser Stunde riskieren.

Außerdem war alles, das Draco Malfoy von Hermine fernhielt, wahrscheinlich nichts Schlechtes.

Er hoffte nur, dass sie es ebenfalls so sehen würde.

* * *

Harry legte sich eine Weile ins Bett, konnte jedoch nicht einschlafen. Er stand wieder auf und schlüpfte in einen Morgenmantel und Pantoffel. Einen Moment später warf er sich den Tarnumhang über und tapste hinaus. Wahrscheinlich würde er zu dieser Nachtstunde niemandem über den Weg laufen, doch er wollte keine Fragen beantworten müssen.

Ein vorbeiziehender Geist war die einzige sich regende Kreatur, die er auf seinem Weg zum Denkarium traf. In McGonagalls Büro angekommen, entzündete er eine Lampe und kippte die nächste Phiole in das Steingefäß. Er hasste es, allein zu gehen. Doch er vermutete, dass es eine weitere Snape- Erinnerung sein würde. Wie sich herausstellte, lag er richtig.

Die Szene im Denkarium ließ Snape so erscheinen, wie Harry ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie waren abermals in Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore saß vor dem Schreibtisch. Er wirkte alt, zermürbt und traurig. Snape streifte auf und ab und sah bestürzt aus. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und seine Hände erregt zusammengepresst.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld", sagte Snape. „Ich habe ihn verspottet. Ich habe ihn praktisch _herausgefordert._ Ich wusste nicht, dass er einfach so davonstürzen würde!" Er lachte barsch, ein schmerzvoller Klang ohne Humor. „Ich hätte es natürlich wissen müssen. Er ist schließlich nicht ohne Grund nach Gryffindor gekommen. Er hat schon immer mehr Mut als Verstand besessen, wissen Sie."

Snape ließ sich in einen Stuhl gegenüber von Dumbledore fallen. Harry bemerkte entgeistert, wie sich Tränen in Snapes Augen sammelten. Über wen zur Hölle sprach er da?

„Sirius kannte die Risiken", sagte Dumbledore leise.

Harry keuchte auf und schüttelte den Kopf, nicht in der Lage zu akzeptieren, was seine Ohren aufgenommen hatten. Er starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Snape schien den Schulleiter nicht gehört zu haben. Seine Augen waren zerstreut.

„Ich hätte da sein sollen", sagte Snape leise. Harry ballte die Fäuste. Snape _konnte_ doch nicht von dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung sprechen! Er konnte nicht vortäuschen, darüber erschüttert zu sein, dass Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war!

Snape fuhr fort. „Und Bellatrix. Wie konnte sie? Sirius mag vielleicht ein Blutsverräter gewesen sein, aber er war ein _Black_! Er hätte nicht auf diese Weise sterben müssen." Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Er glaubte ihm kein Wort. Seine Nägel gruben sich in die Handflächen und plötzlich wünschte er, dass die Erinnerung real wäre, so dass er sich auf Snape stürzen und auf ihn einprügeln könnte.

Auf einmal begann Snape zu schluchzen und vergrub seinen Kopf in die Hände. Harry starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an. Sicher glaubte der Schulleiter dieses lächerliche Schauspiel nicht? Snape hatte Sirius wie Dreck unter seinen Füßen behandelt und nun tat ihm sein Tod leid? War Dumbledore denn vollkommen geisteskrank?

Harry verengte die Augen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Snape war ein begabter Okklumentiker. Was es möglich, dass seine Talente seine Gedanken einfach vor den anderen abschirmten? War es machbar, dass Snape tatsächlich gelernt hatte, wie er seinen Willen zu projizieren hatte? Konnte er Dumbledore dahingehend beeinflusst haben, dass dieser ihm glaubte? Es war besser als ein Imperius- Fluch, da der Empfänger glauben würde, dass er aus freiem Willen gehandelt hatte. Harry wich zurück, während die Idee in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore Snape vertraut hatte! Ihm blieb in dieser Angelegenheit keine andere Wahl!

Snape sah wieder auf und sein Gesicht war von Tränen benetzt. Harrys Wut explodierte beinahe. Wirkliche Tränen! Harrys Zorn gegen Snape war seit dem Vorfall auf dem Turm etwas verraucht, doch nun kehrte er mit voller Macht zurück. Sein Verlangen, Voldemort zu töten, wurde von seinem Bedürfnis, Snape umzubringen, noch übertroffen. Der Bastard hatte sie alle getäuscht, selbst den größten Zauberer von ihnen.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Nichts davon war deine Schuld."

Doch, war es, dachte Harry wütend. Es war alles Snapes Schuld. Alles.

Snape erhob sich. „Wissen Sie, wenn Ihr verdammter Auserwählter seine Lektionen gelernt hätte, wäre niemand überhaupt zur Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen! Ihr teurer Harry Potter hat nicht einmal _versucht_, Voldemorts Bilder auszublenden! Und Sie waren so verflucht dumm, ihm nicht von der gottverdammten Prophezeiung zu erzählen!"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Ich bin mir meiner Fehler bewusst. Ich habe nicht darauf gesetzt, dass Harrys Neugier seinen gesunden Menschenverstand übertrumpft."

„Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich Sie mehrmals gewarnt habe", sagte Snape giftig.

Dumbledore nickte müde. „Gegenseitige Schuldzuweisungen werden Sirius auch nicht zurückbringen. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern."

Snape blickte ihn angeekelt an. „Verschonen Sie mich mit Ihren Weisheiten, alter Mann. So wie ich es sehe, klebt Sirius' Blut sowohl an Ihren als auch an meinen Händen."

Er stürmte aus der Tür.

Harry ließ sich schwer auf den Fenstersims fallen und versucht zu begreifen, was er soeben beobachtet hatte. Snape hatte Dumbledore glauben gemacht, dass er über den Tod von Sirius betroffen war. Außerdem hatte er in Dumbledore Schuldgefühle bezüglich dieses Ereignisses erweckt. Zu welchem Zweck? War es lediglich, um das Vertrauen noch zu stärken, das Dumbledore bereits in ihn hatte? Harry begann zu verstehen, warum Dumbledore so viele Erinnerungen an Snape hinterlassen hatte. Er konnte ihm Snapes Doppelspiel nicht direkt enthüllen, doch er konnte es aufdecken, Schicht für Schicht.

Harry stand auf und lief zu Dumbledores Porträt. Er erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab, um Licht zur Verfügung zu stellen. Der Schulleiter, der geschlafen zu haben schien, blinzelte bei der plötzlichen Helligkeit.

„Harry! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Wanderst du wieder in der Nacht umher?"

„Snape hat irgendeinen Zauber auf Sie gelegt, oder?", fragte Harry. „Er hat Sie gezwungen, ihm zu vertrauen. Vielleicht irgendein Zauber, den er selbst erfunden hat. Wir wissen ja, wie gut er darin ist. Schauen Sie sich nur Sectumsempra an. Er hat Sie dazu gebracht, ihm zu glauben."

„Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen, Harry", antwortete Dumbledores Porträt leise.

„Ja nun, die Dinge sind bei Snape definitiv nicht, wie sie scheinen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, er _heult_ um Sirius? Es widerspricht doch der Vernunft! Und doch haben Sie es akzeptiert."

„Seine Trauer war echt, Harry."

Harry lachte bellend. „Es funktioniert sogar noch im Tode? Bevor ich ihn töte, sollte ich ihm das Geheimnis dieses Zaubers entlocken. Zur Hölle, wenn er es Ihnen antun kann, hat er inzwischen wahrscheinlich auch das Sagen über Voldemort. Kein Wunder, dass er zu seinem alten Meister zurückgerannt ist. Nun, da er Sie aus dem Weg geräumt hat, ist alles, was er tun muss, Voldemort loszuwerden, und schon wird er die alleinige Kontrolle besitzen. Ich wette, er kann sogar die Todesser dazu bringen, ihm zu folgen."

Harry wandte sich um, um zu gehen. „Ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich, dass er Voldemort tötet. So muss ich nur noch Snape umbringen. Lassen Sie sich eins gesagt sein: Ich bin bereit für den Tag. Mit dem, was er Sirius und Ihnen angetan hat... Wenn ich zum Mörder werden muss, wird es zumindest für die Gerechtigkeit geschehen sein. Voldemort hat meine Eltern getötet, bevor ich sie überhaupt kennen gelernt habe. Aber Snape ist verantwortlich für den Tod zweier Menschen, die mir am Herzen lagen. Sehr sogar. Das ist ein Schmerz, mit dem ich jeden Tag zu leben habe."

Harry ging hinaus, bevor Dumbledore antworten konnte. Er wollte keine Beschwichtigungen oder moralische Klischees hören. Er wollte nur Severus Snape zur Strecke bringen.

* * *

Draco erwachte, als die Münze sich an seiner Brust erwärmte. Er setzte sich auf. Benommen blinzelte er auf die Münze hinunter und erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab, um die Worte zu entziffern.

_Bist du wach?_

Er stöhnte und ließ sich zurück auf das Kissen fallen. Gott bewahre ihn vor Little Miss Sunshine. Er hätte die Münze wahrscheinlich auf dem Nachttisch lassen sollen.

_Jetzt ja._

_Tja, es ist soweit. Es ist Nachmittag. Du hast eine Eule._

Nachmittag? Er reckte sich träge. Kein Wunder, dass sich sein Magen meldete. Er brauchte Verpflegung. Wovon redete sie? Er hatte eine Eule? Natürlich hatte er eine Eule. Sie war zu Hause –

Er setzte sich mit einem Ruck wieder auf. Verdammte Scheiße, wie konnte er schon eine Antwort von seinen Eltern erhalten haben? Er hatte seine Nachricht doch erst am Tag zuvor losgeschickt und Hogwarts war Meilen entfernt. Die Kleidung, die er getragen hatte, war sauber und sorgfältig gefaltet. Er zog sie rasch an. Vielleicht kam die Eule von jemand anderem. Nicht wahrscheinlich, aber möglich.

Er betrat die Große Halle und stockte im Schritt, als er eine ganze Horde von Gryffindors an ihrem gewohnten Tisch vorfand. Die üblichen drei, Fred, George und Ginny Weasley. Er schoss Hermine einen wütenden Blick zu, dafür dass sie ihn nicht vorgewarnt hatte. Sie lächelte süßlich.

„Was macht _der_ denn hier?", brüllte Ginny, während sie auf die Füße sprang und ihren Zauberstab zückte. Draco blickte sie kalt an. Er konnte spüren, wie sich Kopfschmerzen anbahnten. Ein Weasley war schon schlimm genug. Aber gleich vier? Potter packte seine Freundin am Arm, um sie wieder auf die Bank zu ziehen, doch sie riss sich los. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Anscheinend herrschte nicht nur Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen im Liebesland. Harry und Ginny führten eine gezischte Diskussion, die immer lauter wurde, bis Ginny etwas über Harry und seine Geheimnisse schrie und aus der Halle stürmte.

„Geh ihr besser nach, Potter", murmelte Draco. Doch Harry blieb sitzen, peinlich berührt und aufgebracht. Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Einmal Idiot, immer Idiot.

Hermine hatte einen Platz für Draco freigehalten, aber der umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich auf den Platz, den Ginny soeben geräumt hatte, neben Potter. Sofort flatterte eine Eule herunter und landete vor Draco. Sein Blick traf sich mit dem Hermines, während er besorgt seine Brauen zusammenzog.

„Deine?", fragte Hermine, die Folgen offensichtlich begreifend. Wenn die Nachricht so schnell erhalten und beantwortet worden war, hieß es, dass Dracos Eltern sich ganz in der Nähe befanden. Dieser Gedanke war beunruhigend. Draco nahm der Eule die Nachricht ab und öffnete sie. Sie bestand aus einer Notiz von Narzissa an Twillfit und Tattings, die ihr Bedauern ausdrückte, der Gala- Veranstaltung nicht beiwohnen zu können. Draco rollte sie wieder zusammen und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Er würde die wirkliche Nachricht später abrufen müssen. Nach dem Essen.

Fred und George beobachteten ihn von ihren Sitzplätzen neben Ron aus.

„Also", sagte einer der Zwillinge. „Malfoy ist hier."

„Und sitzt neben Harry Potter", fuhr der andere fort.

„Was stimmt nur nicht mit diesem Bild?"

„Ist es vollkommen irrsinnig?"

„Unbegreiflich? Unerklärlich?"

„Zweifellos."

Dracos Kopfschmerzen verstärkten sich. Er ignorierte die nervenden Weasleys und aß schnell. Harry war mit einem Glas Kürbissaft beschäftigt. Er schien mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Als Draco seinen Teller von sich schob, fragte Harry leise: „Kann ich eine Minute mit dir sprechen? Unter vier Augen?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, erhob sich Potter und ging hinaus. Neugierig folgte Draco. Er hörte, wie Hermine Anstalten machte, sich ihnen anzuschließen, doch Ron hielt sie mit einer Frage auf. Draco fand Harry am Eingang zum Slytherin- Kerker, wartend. Gemeinsam liefen sie die Treppen zu Snapes Büro hinunter.

Im Büro wanderte Harry ziellos auf und ab, beäugte Flaschen und Gefäße. Draco warf sich in einen Sessel und wartete darauf, dass Potter zu sprechen anfing. Schließlich wandte sich dieser zu ihm um und schaute ihn ernst an.

„Du hast eine Menge Zeit mit Snape verbracht", sagte Harry. „Ich meine, er war dein Hauslehrer, du weißt, wo er wohnt, du hast dich außerhalb der Schule mit ihm getroffen..."

„Führt das irgendwohin?", fragte Draco trocken und ließ seinen Zauberstab durch die Finger wirbeln.

Harry erzählte ihm von der letzten Denkariumserinnerung und seinen Spekulationen bezüglich des Zaubers, den Snape möglicherweise auf Dumbledore gelegt hatte.

„Also, hältst du es für möglich?", schloss Harry. „Dass Snape eine Art von Variation des Imperius- Fluches erfunden hat?"

„Naja, es ist ziemlich weit hergeholt anzunehmen, dass er über Sirius Black zerbrochen ist... Ich vermute, es ist möglich, dass Snape einen neuen Zauber erfunden hat. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal." Er schaute Harry spitz an, der schuldbewusst errötete.

„Ich habe nicht gewollt, Sectumsempra an dir anzuwenden", sagte er leise. „Ich bin in Panik geraten. Ich wusste nicht einmal, was ich da tat."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Vergiss es. Ich habe dich auch nicht gerade verschont."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Dann räusperte Harry sich.

„Warum, glaubst du, hat Snape dir von den Horkruxen erzählt? Und woher wusste er davon?"

„Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Ich habe nichts Konkretes... nur eine vage Idee."

„Und die wäre?"

„Ich glaube, Snape ist in meine Mutter verliebt."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Ernsthaft?"

Draco nickte. „Sie vertraut Snape und hat es schon immer getan. Sie war noch in Hogwarts, als er dort angefangen hat. Sie ist älter als er... Ich bin sicher, er ist ihr damals wie ein Schoßhündchen hinterher gedackelt. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Snape Bellas kleiner Clique während ihres letzten Jahres beigetreten ist. Das war wahrscheinlich, bevor er herausgefunden hat, dass er ein Halbblut war. Aber selbst damals war er ein Meister der Dunklen Künste."

Draco bewegte sich leicht und ließ ein Bein über den Sesselarm baumeln. Lässig tippte er sich mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das Knie.

„Snape war in den Ferien ziemlich oft im Manor. Ich glaube, er hat Mutter erzählt, dass er persönlich interessiert an meiner Erziehung war. Soweit ich mich erinnere, haben sie aber viel Zeit damit verbracht, zusammen Wein zu trinken und in Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit zu schwelgen."

„Hat dein Vater keine Einwände gehabt?"

Draco lachte in ehrlicher Belustigung.

„Natürlich nicht. Schau dir Snape nur an! Mein Vater wusste, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte von einem verschlagenen, fetthaarigen Halbblut wie Snape. Ich glaube, es hat ihn amüsiert, den Narren seine Fantasie ausleben zu lassen." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Eltern sind so tief ineinander verliebt, dass es beinahe ekelerregend ist. Ich muss den Raum verlassen, wenn sie zusammen vor dem Feuer sitzen und sich in die Augen blicken." Er schauderte. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht, dass ich Einzelkind bin, so wie sie sich benehmen..."

Harry hielt eine Hand in die Höhe. „Das sind mehr Informationen als ich wissen wollte, danke."

Draco grinste. „Wie auch immer, Snape hat vor meiner Mutter einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, mich zu beschützen. Warum zur Hölle sollte er das tun? Obwohl er dich vielleicht anders glauben machen wollte, war ich nicht sein Lieblingsschüler. Ich bin gut in Zaubertränke, aber kein Genie so wie Granger. Ich glaube nicht, dass er überhaupt einen Lieblingsschüler gehabt hat. Er hat uns alle ziemlich gehasst. Ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er das Unterrichten verabscheut hat."

„Weißt du, in einer Erinnerung hat Snape gesagt, dass er ein Gefangener hier sei. Warum, glaubst du, ist er geblieben? Um Voldemort aufzuhalten? Wenn das der Fall ist, warum hat er dann Dumbledore getötet? Es konnte doch nicht geschehen sein, um dich zu beschützen und die Gunst deiner Mutter zu gewinnen. Oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er scheint wirklich zu wollen, dass die Horkruxe zerstört werden. Vielleicht hat er entschieden, dass er es auch ohne Dumbledores Hilfe schaffen könnte."

„Er hat Dumbledore dafür verflucht, zwölf Jahre verschwendet zu haben, in denen sie nach den Dingern hätten suchen sollen."

„Da hat er Recht."

Harry nickte. Draco zog die Nachricht seiner Mutter hervor und erhob sich.

„Ich muss das lesen. Warte kurz und ich werde dir mitteilen, ob es etwas Nützliches enthält."

Er durchsuchte Snapes Schreibtisch, bis er ein scharfes Messer fand. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, während Harry ihn neugierig beobachtete.

„Gott, ich hasse diesen Teil", gestand Draco und machte einen kleinen Schnitt auf seinem Arm. Harry keuchte überrascht auf. Draco öffnete die Rolle und ließ sein Blut auf das Pergament tropfen. Sofort verschwanden die mit Tinte geschriebenen Worte und stattdessen erschienen rötlich- braune Buchstaben.

_Gott sei Dank, dir geht es gut! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. ER hat alle äußerlichen Aktivitäten eingestellt und strebt danach, sein Hauptanliegen zu erfüllen. Ich bin nicht sicher, worum es sich dabei handelt, aber es wird nicht angenehm sein, wenn es kommt. Kehre nicht zur Schule zurück! Es ist dort nicht sicher. Versuche nicht wieder, uns zu kontaktieren, außer es ist unerlässlich. Er beobachtet uns zu genau. Sei vorsichtig. Wir lieben dich. Übrigens, Regulus Black ist in Carlisle gestorben. Das Haus ist eine Ruine, es liegt südlich am Firth. _

Draco reichte die Nachricht an Harry weiter und beschwor einen Verband für seinen Arm herauf.

Harry rollte das Pergament zusammen und gab es Draco zurück. Seine grünen Augen strahlten.

„Lass uns gehen."

„Was? Wir? Jetzt?"

„Ich bin es satt, herumzusitzen, nichts zu tun und auf meinen Geburtstag zu warten. Weißt du, wo der Ort ist?"

„Nein, aber es sollte nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein. Alles, was ich brauche, ist eine Landkarte. Aber du willst wirklich nicht mit mir alleine losgehen. Ich könnte ein Todesser sein, weißt du noch? Mir kann nicht getraut werden."

„Hermine vertraut dir. Das reicht mir."

Draco strich sich verärgert durch die Haare. Wenn Potter ihn so ansah, war es beinahe noch schlimmer, als wenn Granger es tat. Verdammte leichtgläubige Gryffindors.

„Wenn dir etwas passiert, und sei es aus Versehen, werden deine kleinen Freunde mich bei lebendigem Leibe zerreißen."

Harry grinste.

„Dann solltest du besser dafür sorgen, dass mir nichts geschieht, was meinst du?"

„Ich hasse dich _wirklich. _Das weißt du doch?"

„Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Falls es dich tröstet, ich hasse dich auch."

„Das ist also geregelt. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde auf dem Astronomieturm. Bring deinen Besen mit. Du solltest deinen Umhang wahrscheinlich auch mitnehmen, damit deine Freunde dich nicht wegschleichen sehen. Ich werde eine Landkarte suchen und einen Ort ausfindig machen, auf dem wir apparieren können, sobald wir vom Schulgelände herunter sind." Er seufzte. „Das ist wahrscheinlich das Dümmste, was ich in letzter Zeit unternommen habe."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich glaube, du hast in letzter Zeit schon viele dumme Dinge getan. Eins mehr oder weniger macht auch keinen Unterschied."

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Potter."


	29. Draco und Harry

**Kapitel 29 – Draco und Harry**

Draco stand ungeduldig auf dem Turm und trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinem Besen herum. Zugegeben, er war zu früh, aber was konnte den Auserwählten nur so lange aufhalten?

„Bist du bereit?", erklang eine Stimme dicht neben Dracos Ohr. Er fuhr zusammen und hörte einen unsichtbaren Harry auflachen.

„Fick dich, Potter", schnauzte Malfoy und holte tief Luft, um sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Harry gluckste erneut. „Bastard. Du magst unsichtbar sein, aber ich bin es nicht. Wird irgendjemand von deinen Ordensmitgliedern mich sehen und versuchen, uns wieder hierher zurückzuschleppen?"

„Ich bezweifle es. Die meisten von ihnen sind heute Morgen zum Ministerium aufgebrochen, um zu entscheiden, wie mit den Carrows verfahren werden soll."

„Ich könnte ihnen einen Tipp geben", sagte Draco.

„Ich denke, sie suchen nach einer weniger dauerhaften Lösung."

„Narren. Amycus und Alecto wussten nicht viel, oder?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Moody war in einer miesen Laune. Also hatten sie anscheinend nichts Brauchbares zu berichten."

„Wie hast du eigentlich deinen anhänglichen Freunden deine Abwesenheit erklärt?"

„Ich habe ihnen eine Notiz hinterlassen."

Draco brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Dir gefällt es, gefährlich zu leben, was, Potter? Ich würde nicht gerne in der Nähe sein, wenn Granger das kleine Geschenk findet." Draco hatte Hermines Galleone in seinem Koffer gelassen. Er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, den ganzen Tag von ihr kontaktiert zu werden.

„Lass uns gehen, bevor sie es findet und kommt, um uns umzubringen", schlug Harry vor.

„_Dich _umzubringen", kommentierte Draco. „Das war deine Idee."

Harry gab einen ungeduldigen Laut von sich, so dass Malfoy seinen Besen bestieg und sich vom Boden abstieß.

Sie apparierten in den Vorort von Carlisle, glücklicherweise in ein verlassenes Feld. Ein sehr schlammiges verlassenes Feld. Angewidert riss Draco seinen Fuß aus dem dicken Schlamm und stieg wieder auf seinen Besen.

„Malfoy! Wir könnten von Mugglen gesehen werden!"

„Das ist mir scheißegal! Ich werde nicht durch knöcheltiefen Schlamm waten, wenn ich einen verdammten Besen in der Hand halte!"

Er hörte Harry seufzen und nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie eine schmutzige Straße, die sich zwischen riesigen Eichen hindurchschlängelte. Draco verbrachte eine geraume Zeit damit, den Schlamm von seinen Stiefeln zu kratzen, bevor Harry fluchte und einen Säuberungszauber auf sie anwandte. Draco schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Was ist, wenn ein Muggle das gesehen hätte?"

„Siehst du irgendwelche Muggle?", rief Harry.

„Gnädigerweise nicht, sonst würden sie sich wundern, wo zur Hölle deine laute Stimme herkommt. Hast du vor, den ganzen Tag unsichtbar zu bleiben? Nicht dass ich mich beschwere, weil es mich davor verschont, deine hässliche Visage zu sehen."

Harry zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf.

„Hast du vor, den ganzen Tag unausstehlich zu sein?"

Draco nickte. „Ja, eigentlich schon. Macht es dir etwas aus?"

Harry zog an seinen schwarzen Haaren und Draco grinste. Er beschloss, darauf Acht zu geben, wie oft Potter diese bestimmte Bewegung vollführte, nun da Draco ihn sehen konnte.

„In welche Richtung gehen wir jetzt?"

„Zur Küste, Potter."

Sie hatten Glück, das Landhaus überhaupt zu finden. Wäre nicht der zerbrochene Schornstein gewesen, der aus den umgebenden Büschen ragte, hätten sie es vollkommen verfehlt. Dickicht und Bäume umsäumten das, was von dem Gebäude übrig war. Es stand auf einem windigen Hügel und überragte ein steiniges, bröckelndes Kliff.

Draco und Harry schlugen sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch das Gewächs, obwohl Draco störende Zweige mit grünen Lichtblitzen zu Puder sprengte, bis Harry sich abermals an den Haaren zog. Zweimal, dachte Draco.

„Willst du wohl mit der verflixten Zauberei aufhören?", zischte Harry. Draco warf ihm einen harten Blick zu.

„Reg dich ab. Hier ist kein Muggle weit und breit. Warum denkst du, hat Regulus diese Stelle ausgesucht?"

„Das war vor fast zwanzig Jahren!"

„Im Ernst. Wonach zur Hölle suchen wir? Denn wenn es nicht grün ist und die Gestalt von einem Busch hat, werden wir erhebliche Schwierigkeiten damit haben, es zu finden."

Das Innere des zerstörten Landhauses bestand aus einer Masse von Grün. Selbst das verwesende Holz war mit einer dicken Schicht Moos bedeckt. Harry blickte sich entmutigt um.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir zumindest irgendetwas finden würden. Sieht so aus, als wäre der ganze Ausflug eine verfluchte Zeitverschwendung."

„Nicht ganz. Du durftest dich den ganzen Nachmittag in meiner Perfektion sonnen." Harry funkelte ihn finster an, die Hand im Haar. Dreimal. Draco gluckste. „Als wir im Riddle- Haus waren, hat Hermine einen magischen Enthüllungszauber ausgeführt. Kennst du ihn?"

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Ich glaube schon." Er probierte mehrere Zaubersprüche, bis er schließlich ein schwaches Glühen erzeugt hatte. Unglücklicherweise wies der gesamte Ort ein vages Überbleibsel von Magie auf.

„Also schön", sagte Draco und seufzte. „Zeig mir den Zauber. Wir müssen wohl hineingehen und nachsehen, was übrig ist. Es wird schneller gehen, wenn wir uns beide auf die Suche machen."

Der Zauber war relativ einfach und schnell gelernt, so dass Draco und Harry sich trennten, um die Ruinen zu durchsuchen. In den nächsten vierzig Minuten entdeckten sie zerbrochene Phiolen, einen verrosteten Kessel, verbrannte und zerfledderte Umschläge verschiedener Bücher, sortierte Container mit meist unidentifizierbaren Zaubertränkezutaten und ein goldenes Amulett, was Harry aufgeregt aufschreien ließ, bis er den Ruß abgewischt hatte und ein beinahe wertloses Amulett zum Vorschein kam.

Draco befand sich in der Nähe des bröckelnden Kamins und drückte an verschiedenen Ziegeln herum, um nach versteckten Fächern zu suchen, als er spürte, wie sich die Erde unter ihm regte. Alarmiert erstarrte er.

„Oh Schei –", brachte er hervor, bevor die Erde unter ihm zusammenbrach. Er war unten, bevor er auch nur seinen Zauberstab heben konnte. Sein Kopf krachte gegen etwas Hartes und ein sengender Schmerz schoss durch sein Bein, so intensiv, dass er geschrieen hätte, wäre nicht sein ganzer Atem aus ihm herausgepresst worden. Er schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, die übergreifende Dunkelheit abzuwehren.

„Malfoy!", brüllte Harry. Draco sog einen schmerzhaften Atemzug ein. Er konnte hören, wie Potter über ihm herumtrampelte. Großartig. Das war genau das, was ihm noch fehlte, dass der Idiot auf ihn fiel und ihm noch etwas anderes brach.

Er blinzelte in das Licht über ihm. Er war etwa acht Fuß tief gefallen, direkt auf einen unebenen Stapel Etwas. Der Drang, der Schwärze nachzugeben, verschwand langsam und er hob vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab.

„Malfoy!", bellte Harry erneut.

„Ich lebe, Potter! Sei vorsichtig da oben. Du musst jetzt nicht unbedingt auch noch den Rest der Erde einstürzen lassen!"

Die Anstrengung des Rufens sandte Schmerz durch Dracos Kopf und sein rechtes Bein. Er keuchte auf und hob widerwillig den Zauberstab. Er blickte an sich hinunter und stöhnte auf. Er schloss die Augen gegen eine weitere Welle von Schwindel, als er den dicken Holzsplitter erblickte, der aus seinem Oberschenkel ragte.

Potters Kopf blockierte das Licht von oben.

„Geht es dir gut? Soll ich dich hoch schweben lassen?"

„Zur Hölle nein! Mein Bein – ich denke, es ist... auf etwas aufgespießt."

„Warte! Ich komme runter."

„Ich hatte nicht vor wegzugehen", erwiderte Draco trocken, doch Harry war verschwunden.

Ein paar Minuten später erschien ein Seil in der Öffnung. Potter glitt über die Kante und kletterte herunter.

„Bist du nun ein Zauberer oder nicht?", fragte Draco.

„Mein Schwebezauber ist... nicht besonders präzise."

„Oh, aber du wolltest ihn an mir anwenden?"

„Natürlich."

Harry kniete sich neben Draco. Er betrachtete Dracos Oberschenkel und schluckte schwer. Besorgte grüne Augen trafen auf silberfarbene.

„Es ist ein Stück von einem zersplitterten Balken. Es ist immer noch dran. Wir müssen... dein Bein davon losmachen."

Dracos Kiefer verkrampfte sich, obwohl er es bereits erwartet hatte.

„In Ordnung." Er holte tief Luft. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

„Warte", sagte Harry. Er stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Ich muss vorher etwas tun."

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Draco und ein blauer Lichtstrahl war das letzte, das Malfoy sah.

Harry kniete nieder und arbeitete schnell. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Malfoy bewusstlos bleiben würde. Der Splitter ragte etwa drei Zentimeter aus Dracos Oberschenkel. Harry schnitt aus Dracos Umhang mehrere Streifen heraus, um sie als Bandagen zu verwenden. Dann stählte er sich, packte Malfoys Bein und zog kräftig.

Der Schmerz musste qualvoll gewesen sein. Denn Malfoy bog seinen Rücken durch, keuchte und schlug die Augen auf, trotz des Schlafzaubers. Harry legte seine Hände über die Wunde, oben und unten, in dem Versuch, den Blutstrom zu stoppen. Er hielt den Druck für einen Moment und wickelte dann schnell die Umhängestreifen um Malfoys Bein.

„Gott, Malfoy. So viel Blut. Wir müssen dich ins St. Mungos bringen."

„Hast du da unten gesucht?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Wonach?"

„Irgendetwas! Wir sind schon hier und ich habe nicht vor noch einmal herzukommen. Also geh suchen."

Harry funkelte ihn an, führte aber gehorsam den Enthüllungszauber aus. Mehrere Stellen im Keller glühten auf.

„Dort." Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen glühenden Fleck auf dem Boden. Harry eilte hinüber und riss an den Brettern. Mit einem Lumos- Zauber wurde ein modernder Lederbeutel enthüllt. Harry öffnete ihn. Ein kleines silbernes Kästchen fiel ihm in die Hand.

Er blickte Draco an und ließ den Verschluss aufschnappen. Er hob die goldene Kette in die Höhe, die an einem offenen Medaillon befestigt war. Das Innere des Medaillons war schwarz. Das Medaillon drehte sich langsam und im Licht blitzte ein eingraviertes S auf. Slytherins Medaillon.

„Regulus hat es zerstört", hauchte Harry. Er verspürte einen Anflug von Trauer, als er sich das andere Medaillon in Erinnerung rief. Das gefälschte, das Regulus Black für sie hinterlassen hatte – dasjenige, das Dumbledore in den Tod geführt hatte.

„Nimm es mit", sagte Draco schwach. „Wir müssen sichergehen."

Harry legte das Medaillon in das Kästchen zurück und verstaute es mit seinem Tarnumhang zusammen in seinem Beutel. Er eilte zurück zu Malfoy. Es war durch die schwarze Bandage schwierig zu erkennen, doch Harry sah, dass sie von Blut durchnässt war.

„Zeit zu gehen", sagte er.

„Vergiss die Besen nicht." Harry riss sich an den Haaren. Selbst verletzt war Malfoy eine Nervensäge.

„Accio Besen!", schnauzte Harry. Sie flogen durch die Öffnung in Harrys Hand. „Können wir _jetzt _gehen?"

„Fast. Nimm deine Brille ab."

„Was?"

„Hast du vor, ins St. Mungos zu stürmen und allen zu verkünden, dass Harry Potter eingetroffen ist? Vielleicht solltest du einfach eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten aufgeben."

Harry nahm seine Brille ab und steckte in seine Brusttasche. Draco tippte ihm auf den Kopf und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte sich Harrys Kopf eiskalt an.

Malfoy berührte auch seinen eigenen Kopf mit seinem Zauberstab und Harry beobachtete erstaunt, wie Dracos Haar sich dunkel färbte.

„Das muss reichen. Lass uns gehen."

Harry kniete sich auf den Boden und ließ seinen rechten Arm um Dracos Schultern gleiten, da er keine freie Hand mehr zur Verfügung hatte. Seine rechte hielt seinen Zauberstab und seine linke umklammerte ihre Besen.

„Mach nur einen Kommentar und ich lasse deinen Arsch hier, Malfoy", warnte Harry. „Ich schwöre es."

„Du bist schrecklich sexy, wenn du grob wirst, Potter", hauchte Draco. Harry schloss die Augen, bat innerlich um Stärke und disapparierte.

Sie apparierten in die Lobby im St. Mungos. Harry ließ die Besen fallen und richtete Malfoy auf, der nach dem Apparieren kaum noch bei Bewusstsein zu sein schien. Eine Hexe eilte auf sie zu.

„Mein... Bruder war in einem... Flugunfall", platzte Harry hervor. Er wünschte sich, er hätte sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht.

Ein weiterer Krankenhausangestellter kam herbei und ließ Malfoy schnell zu einem Fahrstuhl schweben. „Melden Sie ihn bitte an. Sie werden Ihnen sagen, wohin Sie danach gehen müssen. Ihr Bruder sollte wieder in Ordnung kommen."

Harry sah, wie Malfoy verschwand. Dann hob er die Besen auf und ging zur Rezeption.

„Name des Patienten?", fragte die Hexe im Dienst ruhig.

„... Davis Masters", antwortete Harry.

„Art der Verletzung?"

Harry beschrieb den Flugunfall, wobei er etwas ausschweifte, um Eindruck zu schinden.

„Wie werden Sie uns bezahlen?"

Harry langte abwesend in seine Tasche und zog eine Handvoll Galleonen hervor. Er legte sie auf den Tresen und die Hexe blinzelte ihn überrascht an.

„Bar", sagte sie.

„Sagen Sie... wenn ein minderjähriger Zauberer ins St. Mungos mit einem Patienten appariert... in einem Notfall..."

Die Hexe lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Lieber. Das Ministerium drückt bei minderjähriger Zauberei ein Auge zu, wenn St. Mungos eingebunden ist. Sie werden ganz sicher keinen Zwölfjährigen bestrafen, der seinen verletzten Großvater ins Krankenhaus appariert. Sie mögen Nachforschungen anstellen, aber in einem Notfall wäre es wirklich unangebracht. Nun, wenn du zu den Fahrstühlen gehst, können sie dich zu deinem Bruder bringen."

Harry nickte. Er bemerkte einen leuchtenden Blutfleck auf seinem Ärmel und einen weiteren auf seinem Unterarm. Seine Hände waren mit Blut, Schmutz und Ruß befleckt. Deshalb machte er einen Zwischenhalt auf der Toilette.

Als er sein Abbild im Spiegel erblickte, keuchte er schockiert auf. Kein Wunder, dass keiner ihn angestarrt und nach seiner Narbe gesucht hatte. Zum einen reichte sein Haar nun beinahe bis zu seinen Augen, um die Narbe zu verdecken, und zum anderen war es weißblond. Ohne seine Brille war er vollkommen unerkennbar. Er drehte seinen Kopf hin und her. Sein neuer Haarschopf stach gegen seine grünen Augen hervor. Er lachte sein attraktives Spiegelbild an. Kein Wunder, dass Malfoy so eingebildet war.

Harry schüttelte seine Verwirrtheit ab und wusch sich Hände und Gesicht, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach Malfoy machte.

Draco lag in das Kissen zurückgelehnt, so gut aussehend wie immer, aber extrem un- Malfoy- isch mit rabenschwarzem Haar. Wenn überhaupt möglich sah er sogar noch besser aus mit dem Kontrast seiner silbernen Augen unter dem dunklen Schopf. Er wirkte blasser als sonst.

„Besser, David?", fragte Harry.

Malfoy nickte. „Sie haben es wieder hingekriegt. Mein Bein war auch gebrochen. Stell dir vor. Und ich hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung."

„Das erklärt deinen Versuch, mich zu küssen."

Malfoy grinste tatsächlich bei der Erwiderung. Seine Augenlider schlossen sich über den grauen Augen. Sein Lächeln verblasste. „Ich bin verdammt müde."

„Du hast eine große Menge Blut verloren. Wir müssen dich zurückbringen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst."

Malfoy nickte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Sie reparieren grad meine Anziehsachen. Sollten bald damit zurück sein."

Draco war bis zur Hüfte unbedeckt. Harry konnte eine dünne, weiße Linie erkennen, die Malfoys Brust in einer gezackten Narbe zierte. Er schluckte hart. Malfoy trug eine bleibende Hinterlassenschaft von Harrys Sectumsempra- Attacke. Nicht zum ersten Mal verspürte Harry einen Stich der Reue. Dracos Augen flogen auf und trafen Harrys.

In diesem Augenblick stürmte eine Schwester in den Raum mit einem Bündel Kleidung. „Bitte sehr, Mr. Masters. Geflickt, gereinigt und so gut wie neu, genau wie Ihr Bein." Sie hielt inne und blinzelte Harry an. „Und Sie müssen der andere Mr. Masters sein. Sobald Ihr Bruder angezogen ist, dürfen Sie ihn abmelden." Sie kicherte. „Brüder. Meine Güte, Sie sehen beide so gut aus. Einer so hell und der andere so dunkel."

Harry gluckste. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung."

Malfoy rieb sich die Schläfe. „Können wir einfach hier raus, _Bruder_?"

Harry wartete in der Halle, bis Draco heraushinkte. Harry blickte ihn besorgt an, doch Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nur empfindlich. Ich kann laufen. Lass uns hier raus kommen, bevor jemand uns erkennt."

Sie schafften es ohne Zwischenfall nach unten und beinahe zur Eingangstür. Harry machte gerade Anstalten, einen Seufzer der Erleichterung auszustoßen, als die Tür aufschwang und sie beinahe von Rufus Scrimgeour und Percy Weasley umgerannt wurden. Für einen Moment trafen sich Harrys und Scrimsgeours Blicke. Die dicken Brauen des Ministers hoben sich überrascht und Harry stammelte eine schnelle Entschuldigung, bevor er zur Tür eilte. Er hörte Percy sagen: „Kommen mir verflixt bekannt vor, alle beide. Mir fällt nur nicht mehr ein, wo..."

Harry schob die Tür auf und lief hinaus. Malfoy hielt im Schritt inne.

„Ich werde uns zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren. Wir wollen dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

Harry verschwendete keine Zeit darauf zu widersprechen. Malfoy streckte den Arm aus und packte Harry an der Schulter, gerade als die Tür aussprang und Scrimgeour brüllte: „Wartet!" Der Minister richtete seinen Zauberstab einen Augenblick zu spät auf sie.

Draco brachte sie weg.


	30. Im Eberskopf

**Kapitel 30 – Im Eberskopf**

Hermine sah zu, wie Draco und Harry die Große Halle verließen. Sie machte Anstalten, ihnen zu folgen, wurde jedoch von Ron am Arm festgehalten.

„Hey, Hermine, jetzt da Fred und George hier sind, können sie dir diese neuen Zaubersprüche beibringen, die sie Harry und mir gezeigt haben."

„Du kannst sie ihr beibringen, kleiner Bruder", sagte Fred.

„Oder Harry."

„Wir haben neue, die wir euch heute zeigen wollen."

„Darum sind wir hier."

„Was macht Malfoy hier?", fragte Fred.

„Und warum hat Harry ihn noch nicht umgebracht?"

„Ist eine lange Geschichte", antwortete Hermine abwesend und löste Rons Finger von ihrem Arm. „Ron kann es euch erzählen."

„Weißt du, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr so gut an den Teil mit Luna", widersprach Ron. „Du solltest es erzählen. Schließlich hast du den Mistkerl mitgebracht, erinnerst du dich?"

Hermine funkelte Ron für seinen bitteren Tonfall an.

„Du weißt ganz genau, warum ich das getan habe! Ich vermute, du hättest es vorgezogen, den armen Neville in Voldemorts Händen zu lassen?"

Rons Miene verfinsterte sich. „Natürlich nicht. Ich wünschte nur, du hättest Malfoy woanders gelassen."

„Ja, zum Beispiel im Malfoy Manor, wo er gefoltert und mit seinen Eltern getötet worden wäre."

Sie sprang auf und stürmte hinaus, bevor Ron sie aufhalten konnte. Sie seufzte. Sie nahm an, dass sie sich nicht so über Ron ärgern sollte. Wie konnte sie von ihm erwarten, so schnell über seinen Hass auf Malfoy hinwegzukommen? Er hatte nicht die Situationen mit Draco durchlebt wie sie. Sie hielt vor der Eingangshalle und fragte sich, wohin Harry und Draco gegangen waren.

Sie lief ins obere Geschoss mit dem Gedanken, dass die Bücherei der wahrscheinlichste neutrale Ort war. Draco würde Harry ganz sicher nicht in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum lassen, genauso wenig wie Harry Draco Zugang zu dem Gryffindor- Aufenthaltsraum gewährt hätte, vor allem wenn Ginny sich dorthin zurückgezogen hatte.

Zu Hermines Verärgerung fand sie die Bibliothek verlassen vor. Sie seufzte abermals. Vielleicht waren sie nach draußen gegangen. Es sah nach schönem Wetter aus. Sie spielte mit der Münze auf ihrer Brust, entschied sich aber dagegen, sie zu benutzen. Wenn Draco bei Harry war, würde er ihr höchstwahrscheinlich nicht antworten.

Sie lief ins Freie und steuerte aufs Quidditch- Feld zu. Hoffentlich taten sie nichts Dummes, wie Quidditch trainieren. Das würde wahrscheinlich darauf hinauslaufen, dass sie sich gegenseitig von den Besen zu werfen versuchen und einander Klatscher hinterher schickten.

Das Quidditch- Feld war außer einer Schar von Vögeln verlassen. Die Geduld endgültig erschöpft, versuchte sie, Draco durch die Münze zu kontaktieren. Sie bekam keine Antwort. Entweder ignorierte er sie oder er trug die Münze nicht bei sich.

Hermine ging wieder nach drinnen und machte einen Zwischenhalt am Slytherin- Gemeinschaftraum. Er war vollkommen leer. Sie schaute sogar in Dracos Zimmer nach, halb erwartend, dass er sich bei ihrem Eintritt sofort auf sie stürzte. Mittlerweile war sie völlig frustriert und stolzierte direkt in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum, um sicherzugehen, dass Harry nichts mit Dracos Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, tat er es.

Ron saß auf dem Sofa und faltete ein Stück Pergament in die lausige Gestalt eines Origami- Tiers. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie sich näherte, und blickte sie schuldbewusst an.

„Was ist?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Wortlos reichte er ihr den Zettel.

_Malfoy und ich überprüfen die RAB- Verbindung. Ich werde ganz in Sicherheit sein. Mach dir also keine Sorgen. Gib mir Deckung. H_

Bevor Hermine sich aufhalten konnte, war das Pergament in ihrer Faust zerdrückt.

„Wusstest du davon?", fauchte sie Ron an.

„Nicht, bevor ich die Nachricht gesehen habe! Ich habe sie überhaupt nicht mehr getroffen, nachdem er die Große Halle verlassen hat. Ich habe die Nachricht erst vor einer Minute gefunden – er hat sie auf mein Bett gelegt."

Hermine schäumte vor Wut. „Von allen verflucht waghalsigen, gefährlichen– Wir können ihnen nicht einmal zu Hilfe kommen, weil wir keine Ahnung haben, wohin sie gegangen sind!"

Sie wollte ihren ganzen Ärger an Ron auslassen, dafür dass er sie in der Großen Halle festgehalten hatte, als sie bei Draco hätte sein sollen, um die Nachricht zu lesen, die er erhalten hatte.

Sie ließ sich stattdessen Ron gegenüber nieder, mit einem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und Verrat.

„Er hätte es mir sagen sollen", sagte sie leise.

„Er konnte es uns nicht sagen, sonst hätten wir verlangt mitzukommen", entgegnete Ron und sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine Vermutung, dass sie Harry meinte, zu berichtigen. „Hoffentlich sind sie zum Abendessen wieder zurück, so dass wir uns einer Flut von Fragen stellen müssen." Ron stand auf. „Fred und George haben uns zum Klassenraum für Zauberkünste bestellt. Vielleicht solltest du Ginny holen. Sonst wird sie noch wütender sein, als sie jetzt schon ist. Ich würde Harry auch nicht erwähnen."

Hermine fand sich nicht in der Stimmung, neue Zauber zu erlernen, genauso wenig wie Ginnys Wutanfällen gegenüberzutreten. Sie wollte herausfinden, wohin Harry und Draco gegangen waren.

„Geh schon vor. Ich komme gleich mit Ginny nach."

Ron warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu, fügte sich aber. Hermine ging hinauf und forderte Ginny auf, sich mit ihnen im Klassenraum für Zauberkünste zu treffen. Ginny funkelte sie von ihrem Bett an, wo sie gerade wild in ein Notizbuch kritzelte.

„Ich habe gedacht, du hast mit Tagebüchern abgeschlossen, nachdem..." sagte Hermine.

„Das ist kein Tagebuch. Es ist eine Geschichte. Sie hat als eine Liebesgeschichte von Harry und mir angefangen. Aber es ist es zu einer Geschichte geworden, in der Harry brutal verletzt wird."

Hermine war schockiert.

„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass das passiert?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber in der Geschichte ist er bettlägerig und ich muss ihn pflegen." Ihre Miene war finster. „Das ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Weg für mich, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Manchmal wünschte ich, er wäre nicht der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Das macht es verdammt schwer, eine normale Beziehung zu führen."

„Ich fange an zu glauben, dass es überhaupt keine normalen Beziehungen gibt", sagte Hermine leise. Ginny blickte sie spöttisch an. Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ignorier mich einfach. Ich bin heute in einer miesen Stimmung."

„Ich auch. Lass uns Fred und George quälen gehen", schlug Ginny vor.

„Okay. Wir treffen uns dort. Vorher muss ich Lupin etwas fragen."

„Ich würde dich ja fragen, was. Aber ich bin sicher, es ist ein Supergeheimnis", sagte Ginny bitter.

Hermine lachte. „Du bist wirklich in einer miesen Stimmung."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

* * *

Es dauerte Ewigkeiten, Lupin ausfindig zu machen. Hermine fand ihn schließlich im Büro für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er schien überrascht, als sie das Zimmer betrat.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie, bevor Lupin ihr dieselbe Frage stellen konnte. Er blickte sich reumütig um.

„Ich habe so viel Zeit hier verbracht, dass es mir so vertraut vorkommt. Ich komme manchmal her, um hier nachzudenken. Tonks findet es schrecklich. Sehr düster."

„Ich nicht. Du warst ein großartiger Lehrer. Der beste, den wir je hatten."

Lupin lächelte traurig.

„Tja, ich bezweifle, dass du mich gesucht hast, um mein Talent als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu diskutieren. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich habe noch eine Frage über Regulus Black."

Lupin sah sie erstaunt an. „Warum fragst du immer wieder nach ihm? Ich habe jahrelang nicht mal mehr an ihn gedacht."

„Größtenteils aus Neugier. Ich frage mich, was er wohl getan hat, um ein Todesurteil von Voldemort zu erhalten. Hat er etwas getan, um Voldemort zu schaden? Oder war es ein einfacher Fall von Verärgerung? Außerdem ist auch vorgeschlagen worden, dass er nicht wirklich gestorben ist. Dass er irgendwo untergetaucht ist."

Lupin seufzte. „Also eins kann ich auf jeden Fall versichern. Regulus ist definitiv tot. Sirius durfte natürlich nicht an der Beerdigung teilnehmen, weil er bei seiner Familie unten durch war, aber wir sind alle später hingegangen, um seinem Bruder die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. James, so wie er eben war, hat den Sarg geöffnet, als Peter Sirius einen Augenblick lang nach draußen gezogen hat. Es war definitiv Regulus. James meinte, dass man an ihm kein Mal finden konnten. Also war es höchstwahrscheinlich Avada Kedavra."

Hermine hatte es für unwahrscheinlich gehalten, dass Regulus noch lebte. Andernfalls wäre er schon vor langer Zeit wieder aufgetaucht. Andererseits hätte Peter Pettigrew sich noch immer als Ratte getarnt, wenn Sirius nicht gewesen wäre. Aber für einen so egozentrischen Menschen, der Regulus offensichtlich gewesen war... wäre es schwierig gewesen, untergetaucht zu bleiben.

„Wir haben auch den Ort besucht, wo er gestorben ist, lange nachdem das Dunkle Mal verblasst war. Aber wir haben nicht Ungewöhnliches entdecken können. Der Ort war bis zum Boden abgebrannt. Wenn Regulus also irgendeine Nachricht hinterlassen hat, wurde sie vom Feuer zerstört."

„Du weißt, wo er gestorben ist?", fragte Hermine, während sie sich bemühte, die Aufregung aus ihrer Stimme zu halten.

„Ja... irgendwo an der nordwestlichen Küste. Wie hieß der Ort doch gleich...?"

Erinnere dich, erinnere dich, erinnere dich, beschwor Hermine innerlich. Doch Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist zu lange her. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Aber es ist ja sowieso egal."

Hermine wollte sich an den Haaren reißen und heulen, dass es nicht egal war. Aber sie wagte nicht, Lupin Verdacht schöpfen zu lassen. Wenn er herausfand, dass Harry aus der Schule geflohen war, würde der gesamte Orden in Aufregung verfallen.

Sie nickte und versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Sie würde einfach darauf vertrauen müssen, dass Harry und Draco nicht in allzu große Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie erschauern. Wie könnten sie nicht?

Sie verließ den Raum und murmelte: „Wenn ihr beide es in einem Stück zurückschafft, werde ich euch erwürgen."

* * *

Draco taumelte, als sie in der Umgebung von Hogsmeade auftauchten. Harry fluchte lauthals. Malfoy hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht beide disapparieren sollen, nachdem er so viel Blut verloren hatte. Harry stützte ihn, aber Malfoy schüttelte ihn ab.

„Hände weg, Potter. Ich komm schon allein zurecht."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Komm. Lass uns im Eberskopf Halt machen, um etwas zu essen. In diesem Zustand fällst du noch um, bevor wir den halben Weg zur Schule zurückgelegt haben. Uns sollte im Augenblick keiner erkennen."

„Scrimgeour hätte es beinahe getan."

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich denke, er war nur misstrauisch und wollte wissen, wer wir sind. Er ist ziemlich clever."

„Für einen widerlichen Mistkerl."

„Ja."

Sie traten in den Eberskopf, das zu der Mittagsstunde voll gedrängt war. Sie ließen sich an einem Tisch an der Tür nieder und eine üppige Kellnerin begutachtete sie mit einem interessierten Lächeln. Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Malfoy jedoch schaute in einer geübten Geste an ihr hoch und runter. Er bestellte Essen und mehrere Bier und sie schlenderte mit einem anzüglichen Blick über die Schulter weg.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du nicht die Drei Besen gewählt hast", bemerkte Malfoy. „Der Ort hier scheint ein bisschen zu hart gesottenen für dich zu sein."

Harry antwortete nicht. Obwohl Madam Rosmerta unter dem Imperius- Fluch gestanden hatte, fiel es Harry schwer, ihr gegenüberzutreten, ohne sich verraten vorzukommen.

Malfoy verputzte seine Nierenpastete, als wäre er am Verhungern, und kippte sich zwei Bier hinunter. Harry aß den Großteil seines Essens auf und nippte an seinem Bier. Er war nicht besonders begeistert von dem schmutzigen Zustand seines Krugs. Er fragte sich, wie viel Essensreste wohl an ihm klebten.

Schließlich lehnte Malfoy sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurück. Er wirkte so anders mit seinem schwarzen Haar, dass Harry beinahe das Gefühl hatte, bei einem Fremden zu sitzen.

Malfoy stützte einen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und begann sein drittes Bier. Für einen Moment beneidete Harry ihn um die lässige Eleganz, die Dracos jede Bewegung begleitete. Er fragte sich, ob sie natürlich zum Vorschein kam oder Malfoy sich dazu zwang.

„Ich vermute, jetzt schulde ich_ dir_ auch einen Gefallen", sagte Draco mürrisch.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass wir nach dem Sectumsempra- Vorfall quitt sind."

Malfoys Erleichterung war nicht zu übersehen. „Gott sei Dank. Es war schon schlimm genug, in Weasleys Schuld zu stehen." Er verzog das Gesicht.

Harry verengte die Augen. „Du standest in Rons Schuld?"

„Das verdammte Wiesel ist aufgetaucht, als die Carrows sich den Spaß gemacht haben, mich mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch zu belegen. Ehrlich gesagt überrascht es mich, dass er sie davon abgehalten hat."

„Hat Ron eine Gegenleistung eingefordert?"

Malfoys silbrige Augen wogen ihn einen Augenblick lang ab. Dann schnipste er dem weißhaarigen Barkeeper zu, der sie zu beobachten schien.

„Standst du jemals auf Granger, Potter?"

Harry war von dem Themawechsel überrascht. „Du meinst, wie zwischen Jungen und Mädchen?" Harry lachte. „Nein."

„Warum nicht? Findest du nicht, dass ihr beide das perfekte Gryffindor- Paar wärt?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, man sagt doch, Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Sie ist brillant und du bist ein Idiot. Sie ist... naja, sie ist ziemlich attraktiv geworden – für ein Schlammblut – und du bist höllisch unansehnlich. Sie hat etwa eine Million Bücher gelesen und du... wie viele? Sechs?" Malfoy lachte.

Harry starrte ihn finster an und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe sie noch nie so betrachtet. Sie behandelt mich immer wie einen ziemlich dämlichen kleinen Bruder."

„Vielleicht solltest du sie küssen. Lass von diesen brüderlichen Gefühlen ab", schlug Malfoy verschlagen vor.

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick. Hermine war im letzten Jahr tatsächlich hübsch geworden. Er dachte daran, sie zu küssen, und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Hermine seinen Kuss fachmännisch auswertete und eine Liste von Bereichen erstellte, die einer Verbesserung bedurften. Er schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein danke. Muss nicht sein."

„Sie ist viel mehr Frau als diese dürren Dinger, die du sonst bevorzugst. Ich meine, Cho Chang und Ginny Weasley? Hab ein bisschen mehr Geschmack, Potter."

„Ich sehe nichts Schlechtes in Ginny Weasley!"

„Hast du ihre Mutter kennen gelernt? Wenn die kleine Ginny diesen deftigen Fußstapfen folgt, wird sie ein tyrannisches, zänkisches Fischweib sein, bevor sie zwanzig ist. Das würde ich nicht einmal dir wünschen, Potter."

„Ich denke nicht, dass deine Meinung über jegliche Weasleys unvoreingenommen ist. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich, _du_ würdest viel mehr zu Hermine passen als ich." Er grinste, als Malfoys Augen aufblitzten.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wie du gesagt hast... Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Sie ist edelmütig und gutherzig. Du bist das Böse in Person. Sie ist nett und freundlich. Du bist ein kranker Idiot – "

„Wahnsinnig witzig, Potter." Draco verengte die Augen. „Sag nicht, dass du tatsächlich versuchst, bei mir Interesse an Granger zu wecken? Ich hab gedacht, sie wäre deine _Freundin_."

Harry schnaubte. „Da hast du Recht. Wie auch immer, ich denke, sie sollte sich ihre eigene Meinung darüber bilden."

Malfoys graue Augen hefteten sich auf ihn. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich will damit sagen... warum beobachtet der Barkeeper uns?"

Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzusehen. Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Wahrscheinlich weil er endlich herausgefunden hat, wer du bist. Ich bin sicher, eine zornige Gruppe von Phoenixmitgliedern wird bald hier aufkreuzen, um dich zurückzueskortieren."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Der Barkeeper ist im Orden? Woher weißt du das?"

Draco bracht in lautes Gelächter aus. „Bist du wirklich so schwer von Begriff? Oh warte, ich habe vergessen, mit wem ich hier spreche. Der Barkeeper ist Aberforth Dumbledore, du Idiot. Erzähl mir nicht, dein Kumpel Albus hat es nie erwähnt. Hat er dich nie auch nur in ein einziges Geheimnis eingeweiht?"

Offensichtlich nicht, dachte Harry wütend. Er betrachtete den Barkeeper sorgfältig und versuchte, eine Ähnlichkeit zu Dumbledore zu entdecken. Er fand nicht viel, außer vielleicht der Nase. Während Dumbledores Augen weise und freundlich waren, wiesen Aberforths Berechnung und Misstrauen auf. Sein Bart war wirr und schmutzig, ebenso wie seine Kleidung.

„Woher weißt _du_, wer er ist?", verlangte Harry zu wissen.

„Das ist allgemein bekanntes Todesserwissen. Es zahlt sich aus, die Ordensmitglieder zu beobachten, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass im Ministerium einige postiert sind, von denen der Dunkle Lord nichts weiß. Noch nicht."

Plötzlich trat der Barkeeper hinter dem Tresen hervor und kam zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Wenn ihr beide fertig seid, schlage ich vor, dass ihr eure Ärsche hier rausschwingt. Wartet draußen auf mich und ich werde euch dorthin zurückeskortieren, wo ihr hingehört." Seine blauen Augen blickten Harry kalt an. „Sieht so aus, als hätte Albus mit deinem Wagemut Recht gehabt hat, was?"

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick gelassen und schwieg. Aberforth gluckste.

„Keine Ausflüchte? Meine Güte, du bist der Sohn deines Vaters. Lass uns hoffen, dass es dich nicht umbringt. Und jetzt zieht Leine. Hier treiben sich viele hart gesottete Kunden herum. Du bist für mehr als nur die Todesser reiche Beute. Räuber und Banditen scheren sich einen Dreck darum, wer du bist. Sie würden dich für dein Geld genauso umlegen."

Malfoy schnaubte, als sie aufstanden und ihre Besen in die Hand nahmen.

„Nach dem Tag, den wir hinter uns haben, würde ich einen Kampf begrüßen."

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte Harry ihn.

Aufgebrachte graue Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Malfoys werden nicht betrunken. Vor allem nicht nach drei winzigen Bieren."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sie gingen zur Hinterseite des Gebäudes. Die Hintertür öffnete sich. Doch keine Räuber erschienen, sondern nur Aberforth Dumbledore, der seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Seine Augen schweiften wachsam über jeden Busch und Baum. Harry erwartete keine Schwierigkeiten. Die Abenddämmerung war noch Stunden entfernt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir deinen Tarnumhang überziehen, Auserwählter", schlug Malfoy vor. Harry ignorierte ihn.

„Wie lang hält dieser Zauber?", fragte er und wies auf sein helles Haar.

„Etwa zwölf Stunden. Oder bis ich ihn aufheben."

Harry grinste. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Ginnys Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie ihn erblickte.

„Auf eure Besen", befahl Aberforth. „Lasst uns gehen."

Aberforth ging zu Fuß, während Harry und Draco vor ihm schwebten, in Richtung Hogwarts.


	31. Personenverwechslung

**Kapitel 31 – Personenverwechslung**

Hermine war nicht in der Stimmung, den Weasleys bei ihrem Lieblingszeitvertreib zuzuhören – sich anzicken – deshalb wanderte sie eine lange Zeit gedankenverloren im ersten Stock herum. Es musste einen Weg geben herauszufinden, wohin Draco und Harry gegangen sind. Obwohl, inzwischen könnten sie mit ihrer Suche fertig und auf dem Rückweg sein. Sie hielt überrascht inne, als sie Mrs. Norris in einem ansonsten verlassenen Korridor begegnete. Die Katze zischte sie an und fauchte laut.

Hermine blickte sich schuldbewusst um, obwohl sie nichts Verbotenes tat. Wenn Mrs. Norris hier war, musste Filch irgendwo in der Nähe lauern. Sie hörte ein Rascheln und eilte zur Treppe. Sie nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, dann hielt sie inne und lehnte sich über das Gelände. Mrs. Norris war unten sichtbar und beobachtete sie.

„Wer ist da, Mrs. Norris?", hörte sie. „So viele heimlichen Geschehnisse in diesem Sommer hier, was? Aber wir halten die Augen offen, nicht wahr, Mrs. Norris?"

Hermine entfernte sich leise vom Geländer und lief die Treppe weiter an der äußeren Wand hoch. Sie fragte sich, wie sicher es war, den Orden angesiedelt zu haben, wenn Filch herumschnüffelte. Er hatte Dumbledore immer gehorcht, wenngleich widerwillig, doch wem schuldete er nun seine Gefolgschaft?

Sie stieg weiter nach oben, bis sie sich auf dem Astronomieturm wiederfand. Sie stellte sich an die Brüstung und blickte zum Horizont in der Hoffnung, zwei Gestalten auf Besen sehen zu können. Am blauen Himmel war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Sie seufzte.

Auf einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie eilte zurück zum Erdgeschoss. Einen Moment lang schöpfte sie neuen Atem und massierte sich die schmerzenden Beine. Sie würden ihr nicht dafür danken, dass sie die Treppe hoch und runterhetzte, doch wenigstens musste sie sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, nicht in ihre Jeans zu passen. Als sie wieder normal atmen konnte, eilte sie zum Klassenraum elf, um nach Firenze zu suchen. Sie fand ihn in seinem neu eingerichteten Klassenraum. Er lag auf dem Gras in einem Kreis von Blumen und war in einer Pose der Meditation versunken. Hermine stockte, da sie ihn nicht unterbrechen wollte.

„Komm ruhig her, Hermine Granger", sagte der Zentaur mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. „Was bedrückt dich?"

„Ich muss Sie etwas fragen."

„Nicht über deine Zukunft, vermute ich?"

Sie schnaubte beinahe, hielt sich aber rechtzeitig zurück. Sie glaubte kein Bisschen an Wahrsagerei. Wie konnte die Zukunft vorhergesagt werden, wenn jede zufällige Entscheidung den Ausgang verändern konnte?

„Ganz sicher nicht. Die Gegenwart, ehrlich gesagt. Es ist nicht Wahrsagerei, die mich interessiert, sondern Kontaktaufnahme mit Personen."

Firenze nickte. „Eine alte Kunst, aber nützlich. Du suchst jemanden?"

„Ja. Können Sie mir helfen? Ich muss nur wissen, ob es ihnen gut geht."

„Ich kann dir helfen. Du wirst die notwendigen Utensilien holen müssen. Eine große silberne Schüssel mit reinem Quellwasser und etwas, das der gesuchten Person gehört, vorzugsweise etwas Persönliches. Ein Schmuckstück, eine Haarlocke oder etwas, mit dem sie genug in Berührung gekommen ist, um einen Abdruck hinterzulassen zu haben."

„Das ist alles?"

„Die Methode ist einfach. Das Ziel zu erreichen nicht."

Sie nickte. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Sie rannte hinaus und stieß beinahe mit Tonks zusammen, die auf dem Weg zur Vordertür war. Sie fing Hermine auf und warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Rate, wohin ich gerade gehe", sagte sie.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Ich gehe zum Eingangstor, um _Harry Potter _einzulassen", knirschte Tonks.

„Oh." Hermines Erleichterung rang alle möglichen Schuldzuweisungen nieder.

„Ja, _oh_. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, sie einfach so gehen zu lassen? Nach allem, was wir getan haben, um ihn in Sicherheit zu behalten?"

„Glaubst du, ich hätte ihn allein gehen lassen?", keifte Hermine beleidigt.

Tonks musterte sie. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich bezweifle, dass du ihn aufgehalten hättest– "

Eine laute Stimme bellte aus der Großen Halle und Tonks zischte wie ein geölter Blitz zu den Vordertüren, Hermine hinter sich herziehend.

„Rufus Scrimgeour ist hier. Er verlangt zu wissen, wo Harry ist. Anscheinend ist er nach London gegangen, um nach ihm zu sehen, und hat entdeckt, dass die Dursleys und Harry..."

„Weg."

„Ja." Tonks eilte den Pfad hinunter, während sie sprach, und Hermine musste sich beeilen, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Dann hat es einen Vorfall im St. Mungos gegeben und Percy schwört, Harry gesehen zu haben, obwohl er sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht sicher sein konnte... Wie auch immer, wir müssen Harry auf der Stelle herauszaubern. Aberforth hat McGonagall einen Patronus geschickt, aber sie ist gerade damit beschäftigt, Scrimgeour hinzuhalten."

„Aberforth?" Der Name kam Hermine vertraut vor.

„Aberforth Dumbledore. Er ist der Eigentümer vom Eberskopf in Hogsmeade."

„Dumbledores _Bruder_?" Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um die Information zu verarbeiten. „Warum öffnet er die Tore nicht einfach?"

Tonks gluckste.

„Dumbledore hat darauf bestanden, Aberforth nie Einlass zu Hogwarts zu gewähren. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob sie gut miteinander klar gekommen sind. Aberforth ist eine Art schwarzes Schaf. Auch wegen seines zweifelhaften Kundenkreises besteht für ihn die Gefahr, gefangen genommen und unter den Imperius- Fluch gesetzt zu werden. Es ist sicherer, ihm so wenig Wissen wie möglich anzuvertrauen."

Als sie sich den Toren näherten, konnte Hermine einen großen Mann neben zwei Menschen auf Besen warten sehen. Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Warum fliegen sie nicht einfach rüber?"

„Das können sie nicht. Sie würden dort wie Fliegen an Fliegenpapier feststecken. Keiner kommt mehr in Hogwarts rein, auf jeden Fall ohne Erlaubnis. Scrimgeour ist mit dem Flohnetzwerk hereingekommen."

Hermine war gegen ihren Willen von der Verteidigung der Schule beeindruckt, auch wenn es ein deutliches Problem darstellte, wenn es ums Hinein- und Hinausschleichen ging.

„Also kann man gehen, aber nicht zurückkommen", bemerkte sie.

„Ganz genau."

Hermine war nun nahe genug, um Dracos silbernes Haar ausmachen zu können. Doch als sie näher kam, starrte sie ihn entgeistert an. Irgendetwas war seltsam an ihm...

Draco sah zu, wie Tonks und Hermine ans Tor kamen. Aberforth winkte kurz und lief wieder den Pfad nach Hogwarts zurück. Offenbar war er nicht sehr gesprächig, selbst anderen Ordensmitgliedern gegenüber.

Tonks schaute Draco durch die Gitterstäbe an.

„Hey, Harry", sagte sie knapp. Dann blinzelte sie. Draco grinste, als ihre Augen von ihm zu Harry flackerten.

„Was zur – ?", hauchte Hermine.

Draco sprang von seinem Besen.

„Naja, wir haben uns gedacht – ", begann er. Doch plötzlich umklammerte ihn ein Arm an der Kehle, während er von hinten gepackt wurde. Draco sah erstarrte Ausdrücke von Schreck auf den Gesichtern von Harry, Tonks und Hermine. Dann spürte er das vertraute Gefühl von Disapparieren.

Als der grobe Arm ihn losließ, stürzte er schlaff zusammen, benommen und schwindlig. Der Geruch von dunkler Erde und verfaulenden Blättern strömten in seine Nase und einen Moment lang musste er würgen. Zu viel Apparieren an einem Tag... Und er hätte nicht das dritte Bier trinken sollen...

Er spürte raue Hände an seinem Körper und wusste, dass ihm sein Zauberstab genommen wurde. Magische Seile wanden sich um seine Arme und Beine. Jemand kicherte. Draco rang seine Übelkeit nieder und blinzelte seinen Fänger an.

„Ho, das war zu einfach, Potter! Ich habe Harry Potter gefangen! Ganz allein! Jetzt werden wir sehen, ob sie noch über Wurmschwanz lachen werden!"

Wurmschwanz. Draco richtete sich halb auf – ein schwieriger Prozess mit den Händen auf den Rücken gebunden – und schaute den rattenähnlichen Mann an, der glücklich umhersprang. Draco blickte sich um. Sie schienen von Bäumen und Büschen umgeben zu sein. Ein Wald. Aber welcher Wald?

„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass sie mehr tun werden als dich auszulachen", sagte Draco trocken.

Wurmschwanz hörte auf zu tanzen und drehte sich bei dem Klang von Dracos Stimme um. Er rannte herbei und packte Dracos Kinn mit seiner Metallhand. Draco starrte in Wurmschwanz' ungläubiges Gesicht.

„Aber... ich war im Eberskopf! Ich habe Potters Stimme gehört! Ich bin euch den Pfad entlang gefolgt, hab darauf gewartet, dass du von dem verdammten Besen steigst..." Wurmschwanz keuchte und seine Hand drückte kräftiger zu. „_Was fällt dir ein, dich als Potter zu tarnen?_", brüllte er. Draco warf sich nach hinten, aus Pettigrews Umklammerung. Er bewegte seinen Kiefer vorsichtig. Potter hatte Glück, dass Peters kleine Rattenaugen weder in einem schummrigen, raucherfüllten Gasthaus noch draußen in einiger Entfernung allzu scharf waren.

Wieder führte Wurmschwanz einen Tanz auf, diesmal jedoch vor Wut. Erregt rieb er seine Hände aneinander, Fleisch an Metall.

„Was treibt Draco Malfoy in Harry Potters Begleitung mit dem Aussehen wie Harry Potter?", murmelte Wurmschwanz. „Oh, der Dunkle Lord wird eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben wollen! Ich denke, er wird trotzdem zufrieden mit Wurmschwanz sein. Und Harry Potter ist in Hogwarts." Wurmschwanz kicherte glücklich, ein Laut, der Draco durch Mark und Bein ging. Er begann den Ernst seiner Situation zu begreifen.

„Wo zur Hölle sind wir?", fragte er und setzt sich auf.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, kleiner Malfoy", summte Wurmschwanz. „Wir werden den Dunklen Lord bald aufsuchen. Sehr bald. Zuerst nur noch eine kleine Besorgung."

Wurmschwanz lief zum Rand der kleinen Lichtung und spähte in den dichten Wald, als wartete er auf jemanden. Draco schaute sich sorgfältig um in dem Versuch, eine Methode zur Flucht zu finden. Sein Besen lag ganz in der Nähe. Ein viel versprechender Anblick, obwohl er nicht ganz herausfinden konnte, wie er mit gefesselten Händen und Füßen auf dem Ding fliegen sollte. Trotz alledem fing er an, darauf zuzurobben.

Er fragte sich, wo sein Zauberstab war. Er nahm an, dass Wurmschwanz ihn in die schmutzigen schwarzen Todesserroben gesteckt hatte, die er trug. Plötzlich bereute Draco, Hermines Münze in seinem Koffer in Hogwarts gelassen zu haben. Nicht dass er ihr hätte sagen können, wo er war... doch zumindest hätte er sicht nicht ganz so allein gefühlt.

Wieder einmal war Draco Malfoy auf sich allein gestellt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte dieser Gedanke ihn niedergeschlagen.

Verfluchte Gryffindors. Sie saugten Malfoy aus ihm heraus.


	32. Im Wald

**Kapitel 32 – Im Wald**

Hermine sah schockiert zu, wie Draco sich in Luft auflöste.

Harry warf sich vorwärts, doch es war zu spät. Sie waren verschwunden. Er blickte Hermine und Tonks an, die wild mit ihrem Zauberstab das Torschloss bearbeitete.

„Wer war das?", brüllte Harry.

„Wurmschwanz", antwortete Hermine steif. „Er muss sich als Ratte versteckt haben, bis er zuschlagen konnte..."

Endlich hatte Tonks das Schloss geöffnet und zerrte am Tor. Sie zog Harry hinein. Hermine schaute Harrys silbernem Haarschopf nach und fühlte sich nach Weinen zumute.

„Wir werden ihn nie finden", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Wurmschwanz wird ihn zu Voldemort zurückbringen und Voldemort wird ihn tö... tö..." Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, doch Harry packte sie an den Schultern.

„Wir werden ihn finden." Er schüttelte sie kurz. „Lass mich jetzt nicht im Stich! Wir brauchen dein Gehirn. Steig auf den Besen."

Obwohl Hermine es hasste, auf einem winzigen Holzzweig durch die Luft zu fliegen, zögerte sie nicht. Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um Harrys Hüfte und presste ihr Gesicht an seinen Rücken, während sie zum Schloss rasten.

„Hey!", schrie Tonks ihnen hinterher. „Wartet auf mich!"

„Scrimgeour ist hier!", fiel Hermine einen Moment später ein.

Harry hielt nicht an der Vordertür, sondern flog über die Brüstung zum Gryffindor- Turm. Hermine hasste es, sich hoch über dem Erdboden zu befinden, und musste sich zwingen, die Augen zu öffnen, als Harry ihr zurief: „Öffne das Fenster!"

Sie erspähte ein Fenster, das einen Spalt offen stand. Sie streckte eine Hand aus und zog daran. Harry lenkte den Besen ein wenig weg, so dass das Fenster aufschwang. Sie ließ los und er steuerte den Besen durch das Fenster.

Hermine stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als sie in Harrys Zimmer landeten. Harry lehnte seinen Besen gegen die Wand. „Okay, wie finden wir jetzt Malfoy?"

Hermine ließ sich mit schmerzlicher Hilflosigkeit auf seinem Bett nieder. Händeringend sagte sie: „Ich weiß es nicht. Er muss die Galleone, die ich ihm gegeben habe, abgenommen haben, bevor ihr aufgebrochen seid. Ich habe den ganzen Tag versucht, euch zu finden." Sie blickte Harry etwas anklagend an. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht, dass du bereit bist, ihn suchen zu gehen."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich werde niemanden Voldemort ausliefern. Nicht einmal Malfoy. Eigentlich war er heute gar nicht so übel. Unmöglich wie immer, aber er schien nicht mehr diese eingebildete, gemeine Art zu haben wie früher. Und schau, was er mit meinem Haar gemacht hat! Umwerfend, oder?"

Hermine lächelte matt, obwohl sein Anblick ihr Herz vor Sorge um Draco verkrampfen ließ. „Es ist erschreckend, gelinde gesagt. Wo ist deine Brille?"

Harry zog sie aus seiner Tasche und setzte sie auf.

„Kein Wunder, dass ich den ganzen Nachmittag blinzeln musste", murmelte er.

Er sah noch immer ungewöhnlich goldig aus. Wie eine brave Version von Malfoy. Das ganze platinfarbene Haar und – Hermine keuchte auf und sprang auf die Füße.

„Ich hätte es fast vergessen! Ich habe Firenze darum gebeten, mit euch Kontakt aufzunehmen. Vielleicht kann er es immer noch versuchen! Komm schon!"

Sie raste die Treppe hinunter, gefolgt von Harry, der gnädigerweise auf Fragen verzichtete. Ginny saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete an ihrer Geschichte. Sie starrte die beiden an, als sie an ihr vorbeihasteten.

„Hi, Ginny!", rief Harry. „Bye, Ginny!"

Hermine stöhnte. Das Weasley- Mädchen würde ihn umbringen.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Harry zur gleichen Zeit, als Ginnys Ruf ihnen durch das Porträtloch folgte.

„Zum Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich brauche etwas von Draco. Und Quellwasser. Wohin gehen wir, um Quellwasser zu finden?"

„In die Küche natürlich. Da benutzen die nur Quellwasser."

„Dann holst du das Wasser. Füll es in einen silbernen Krug. Oh und besorg eine große silberne Schüssel. Bring die Schüssel und das Wasser zu Firenze. Wir treffen uns dort!"

Sie trennten sich in der Vorderhalle, gerade als Tonks durch die Tür kam. Hermine winkte ihr zu, blieb aber nicht stehen und lief zum Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie dankte Draco im Stillen, dass er das Passwort nicht geändert hatte, während sie in sein Zimmer eilte. Sie öffnete seinen Koffer und nahm die Münze heraus, die auf einem Stapel Büchern lag. Einen Moment innehaltend, blickte sie auf das gewundene Band, an der die Galleone baumelte. Sie berührte es verblüfft.

Das Band bestand aus ihrem eigenen Haar, das mit dünnen Kordeln in Silber und Grün verflochten war. Kopfschüttelnd rief Hermine sich in Erinnerung, wie ihr die Strähnen ausgerissen worden waren, und lächelte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie aufgehoben hatte...

Hermine schüttelte die Gedanken ab und ließ das Band über ihren Kopf gleiten, so dass die Münze sich zu ihrer eigenen gesellte. Sie musste etwas Persönliches von Draco finden... etwas, das mit seiner Essenz behaftet war... Sofort nahm sie einen silbernen Kamm vom Tisch. Wenn der nicht seine Essenz enthielt, hatte sie sein Ego gänzlich unterschätzt. Zu ihrer Freude wies der Kamm mehrere wertvolle Haare des Blondschopfs auf.

Hermine lief zurück zum Klassenraum elf.

Harry saß vor Firenze, der sich nicht bewegt zu haben schien, seit sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Eine große Silberschüssel stand vor ihnen im Gras. Hermine ließ sich vor der Schüssel auf die Knie sinken, vor Erschöpfung keuchend.

Firenze nahm den Kamm entgegen.

„Beruhige dich, Hermine. Wir brauchen Konzentration und einen ruhigen Geist. Lös dich von deinen Emotionen. Mach deinen Kopf frei."

Hermine versuchte ihr Bestes, konnte aber nur wenig Geduld für Zauber aufbringen, die tranceähnliche Zustände verlangten. Sie wollte, dass Firenze das verdammte Ding endlich ausführte. Sie schloss die Augen, beruhigte ihren Atem und versuchte, einen gefassten Zustand vorzugeben, damit der Zentaur nicht darauf bestehen würde, den ganzen Abend darauf zu warten, dass sie sich entspannte.

Schließlich sagte Firenze: „Lasst uns beginnen." Er tauchte Dracos Kamm in die Schüssel und ließ die Kräuselung des Wassers wieder abklingen. „Wir suchen den Eigentümer dieses Gegenstandes. Möge der Äther sich teilen und uns auf dieser Flüssigkeit das Bild gewähren, das wir ersuchen." Firenze ließ seine Hand über das Wasser gleiten. Einmal, dann ein zweites und schließlich ein drittes Mal. Er gab keinen Laut von sich, doch plötzlich formte sich Eis an den Rändern der Schüssel und ließ einen kristallinen Kranz um das Wasser entstehen.

Hermine und Harry lehnten sich neugierig vorwärts, als Nebel aus dem Wasser aufstieg. Firenze bewegte seine Hand abermals über die Schüssel, dreimal in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Auf der Stelle klärte sich der Nebel, er schien in das Wasser zu sinken, das plötzlich trüb erschien. Dracos Kamm war verdunkelt. Farbenschleier begannen in der Flüssigkeit umherzuwirbeln: braun, grün und grau. Firenze flüsterte etwas, das Hermine nicht verstehen konnte, und die Farben verschärften sich wie eine Kamera, die sich scharfstellte.

Hermine sog einen Atem ein, als Draco erschien. Sein schwarzes Haar irritierte sie einen Moment und sie blickte zu Harry. Draco war an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Er saß im Dreck neben einem Büschel Farnkraut, zu seiner Rechten starrend.

„Wo ist er?", wisperte Hermine.

„In einem Wald", sagte Harry.

„Das könnte überall sein!", protestierte sie.

„Habt Geduld", murmelte Firenze. Er führte wieder eine langsame Bewegung aus und die Szene entfernte sich. Dracos Besen wurde sichtbar und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich unauffällig darauf zu bewegte. Wurmschwanz kam ins Bild. Sein Rücken war zu Draco gekehrt und er blickte angestrengt in den Wald hinein. Schnell wirbelte er herum und starrte Draco an. Er langte in seinen Umhang und zog zwei Zauberstäbe hervor – einen braunen knorrigen und einen glatten schwarzen. Er nahm den schwarzen in seine silberne Hand und hob den anderen.

Wurmschwanz' Mund öffnete sich, doch Hermine und die anderen konnten keine Worte hören. Ein Lichtblitz schoss auf Draco zu, worauf dieser sich in Schmerzen wand.

Hermine keuchte vor Entsetzen auf. Wenn sie sich in diesem Augenblick in das Wasser stürzen und Peter Pettigrew erwürgen könnte, hätte sie es getan.

„Crucio", murmelte Harry. Sein besorgter Blick kreuzte sich mit ihrem.

„Wie sollen wir ihn jemals finden?", fragte sie.

Firenze betrachtete die Szene, die sich ein wenig mehr entfernte und schwenkte. Ein seltsam geformter Baumstamm kam ins Bild. Firenze nickte.

„Ich kenne den Ort."

Hermine versuchte, einen Freudensprung zu unterdrücken. „Können Sie uns hinbringen?"

„Nein. Aber ich kann euch sagen, wo es ist."

* * *

Anscheinend langweilte es Wurmschwanz zu warten. Er drehte sich zu Draco um und zog beide Zauberstäbe hervor. Seine Knopfaugen flackerten von Draco zu seinem Besen.

„Lass mich dir einen Vorgeschmack davon geben, was der Dunkle Lord mit dir tun wird", sagte Wurmschwanz und kicherte. Draco wappnete sich dagegen, wissend, was kommen würde. Doch es machte keinen Unterschied. Während der kurzen Pausen zwischen den quälenden Schmerzen kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er in letzter Zeit viel zu oft mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch belegt worden war.

Wurmschwanz schien es zu gefallen, Draco zu foltern. Denn er fuhr damit fort, bis Draco schlaff im Dreck lag, zu schwach, um sich auch nur zu wehren. Sein Körper zuckte von den Nachwirkungen der Pein.

Pettigrew keuchte vor Anstrengung. Er wischte sich mit einem Arm über die Stirn und schritt vorwärts, bis er vor Dracos zusammengesackter Gestalt stehen blieb.

„Bist jetzt nicht mehr so hübsch, was?", höhnte er. Er hob einen plumpen Fuß, um Draco zu treten. Doch dieser hatte diese Bewegung erwartet und rollte sich rasch vorwärts, so dass er in Wurmschwanz' anderes Bein prallte. Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, stürzte Wurmschwanz auf Draco, der brüllte: „Accio Zauberstab!"

Es war ein kniffliges Manöver mit beiden Händen auf dem Rücken, aber Dracos natürliche Gewandtheit kam ihm nun zu Hilfe. Der Zauberstab schwirrte in seine gefesselten Hände und er drehte sich geschickte, während Wurmschwanz versuchte, seinen Zauberstab auf Draco zu richten. Malfoys Fluch traf Wurmschwanz zuerst. Stupor wurde direkt von Petrificus Totalus gefolgt. Und Pettigrew fand sich in einem bewegungslosen Zustand der Panik wieder.

Draco befreite seine Hände und Füße und stand schwankend auf. Seine eigene Schwäche verstörte ihn, doch er war entschlossen, es Pettigrew gegenüber nicht zu zeigen. Zu seinem Abscheu tastete und zuckte Wurmschwanz' silberne Hand auf dem Boden herum, offenbar immun gegen Dracos Zauber. Draco stellte einen Fuß auf Wurmschwanz' andere Hand und wand den braunen Zauberstab aus seinem starren Griff.

„Ich sollte dir den Schädel einschlagen", knurrte Draco und schaute sich tatsächlich einen Moment lang um, um nach einen Stein zu suchen, der groß genug dafür war. Nur der Gedanke an Hermines Missgefallen ließ ihn innehalten.

Stattdessen hielt er Pettigrews Zauberstab in die Höhe, packte in mit beiden Händen und zerbrach ihn sauber in zwei Hälften. Mit einem zufriedenen Feixen warf er die Stücke zur Seite.

„Viel Glück dabei, den weiter zur Folter zu benutzen", sagte er. Er wischte sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, ihn aus seinem Haar zu entfernen. Gott, er hasste es, schmutzig zu sein.

Draco wandte sich wieder Wurmschwanz zu und beschwor Seile herauf. Er wickelte sie um Pettigrews Körper, so dass dieser von den Zehen bis zum Hals eingemummt war.

„Mit wem triffst du dich hier, Peter?", erkundigte Draco sich. „Ich werde den Zauber aufheben, damit du mit mir sprechen kannst. Du wirst hier bleiben, sonst röste ich dich hier an Ort und Stelle."

Er beendete den Körperklammerfluch und Pettigrew blinzelte ihn zwei Herzschläge an, bevor er verschwand. Draco lächelte, als eine Ratte aus dem Haufen lockerer Seile hervorsprang – und direkt in den magischen Käfig rannte, den Draco erzaubert hatte. Malfoy bewunderte die leuchtend blauen Stäbe, die den wilden Animagus einkesselten. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, als wäre er enttäuscht.

„Bis zum Ende voraussehbar, hm, Wurmschwanz? Natürlich werden diese Stäbe nicht für immer halten, nicht wahr? Wir brauchen etwas längerfristigeres." Er wedelte seinen Zauberstab und ein kleiner Eisenverschlag erschien. Er ließ den glühenden Käfig in die Luft schweben und dirigierte ihn in den eisernen Katen, den er anschließend mit einem metallischen Klicken verschloss. Die blauen Stangen verschwanden, während Peter sicher in dem winzigen Eisenkäfig gesperrt war.

„Weißt du, Peter, während meines kurzen Aufenthaltes als Gefangener in meinem eigenen Haus", erklärte Draco, „hatte ich viel Zeit herumzusitzen und nachzudenken. Ich habe einen großen Teil davon damit verbracht, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie man eine Ratte wie dich erwischen kann. Es hat fast eine ganze Woche gedauert, um diesen kleinen magischen Käfig zu perfektionieren. Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" Er hob den Kasten am Henkel hoch und lugte zu der quiekenden Ratte hinein. „Natürlich hatte ich diesen hier in meinem Zimmer stehen und habe nur darauf gewartet, ihn herbeizurufen. Er ist aus stabilem Eisen. Wenn du dich jetzt zurückverwandelst, Wurmschwanz, wirst du ein sehr kompakter Fleischwürfel sein."

Er ließ den Käfig fallen und lächelte, als die Ratte quietschte. Draco hob seinen Besen auf. Ein Anflug von Schwindel drang auf ihn ein und seine Hände zitterten, während er sich auf den Besen stützte. Er spürte eine knochentiefe Trägheit und wusste, dass er es sich nicht zumuten konnte zu disapparieren. Er verfügte nicht über die nötige Energie. Er schaute sich in der heraufziehenden Dämmerung um, mit dem Wunsch, dass er wüsste, wo zur Hölle er sich befand. Wie auch immer, es war Zeit zu gehen.

Draco erstarrte, als er ein raunendes Geräusch hinter ihm vernahm. Er wirbelte mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen herum, doch der Ankömmling war schneller. Dracos Zauberstab segelte ihm aus der Hand und landete in einem Busch. Draco schluckte, nun realisierend, dass er vor Wurmschwanz überhaupt keine Angst verspürt hatte. Nun fühlte er echte Furcht in ihm aufsteigen, als er sich Fenrir Greybacks gelben Augen gegenübersah. Der Werwolf stolzierte zu Draco und legte ihm die Spitze seines Zauberstabs unters Kinn.

„Na, na, na. Der verlorene Malfoy- Welpe", brummte Fenrir. „Du siehst sehr viel weniger tot aus als erwartet. Außerdem anders, aber trotzdem köstlich." Greybacks Augen huschten zu dem Eisenkäfig. Er lief hinüber, den Zauberstab immer noch auf Draco gerichtet, der den Drang unterdrückte, seinen Besen in die Höhe schießen zu lassen. Greyback war zu schnell – er würde Draco einfach zersprengen, bevor er auch nur zehn Fuß über dem Boden war. Fenrir hob Wurmschwanz' Käfig auf und ließ ihn sofort mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen fallen. Er schoss Draco einen Blick zu.

„Eisen? Das ist ganz schön hinterhältig, Draco." Er bückte sich und spähte durch die Stangen hindurch. „Bist du das, Wurmschwanz? Hast dich von dem kleinen Jungen fangen lassen?" Er lachte barsch. „Ich würde dich ja rauslassen, aber ich möchte lieber herausfinden, warum du da drin bist. Draco und ich werden uns ein wenig unterhalten. Nicht wahr, Draco?"

In einer raschen Bewegung rief Draco seinen Zauberstab mit einem Accio herbei und versuchte zu disapparieren. Doch er fand sich in dem Moment gelähmt, da sein Zauberstab seine Hand berührte.

Greyback schlenderte auf ihn zu und zog den Stab aus Dracos Hand. Er warf ihn lässig über die Schulter. „Nein, du darfst noch nicht gehen, kleiner Leckerbissen. Noch nicht." Seine Stimme war ein zischendes Wispern und seine Augen glühten in wahnsinniger Erregung. Draco fühlte, wie Panik seine Sinne langsam einnahm, und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er würde jeden zusammenhängenden Gedanken, zu dem er fähig war, brauchen, um lebend hier herauszukommen. Fenrir löste den Zauber, doch Draco blieb trotzig stehen.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Draco? Deine Eltern haben sich solche Sorgen gemacht." Sein Tonfall war freundlich und plaudernd. „Was machst du hier? Und warum ist Wurmschwanz in einer kleinen Metallbox eingesperrt? Betrügst du den Dunklen Lord? Kannst du tatsächlich so dumm sein?"

Draco schwieg, während sein Geist nach allen plausiblen Lügen forschte, die ihm etwas Zeit verschaffen konnte. Seinen Besen hielt er immer noch in seiner linken Hand gepackt. Wenn Fenrir sich nur wegbewegen würde. Es war wahrscheinlich nutzlos, aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen hinauszufliegen.

Doch Fenrir rückte sogar noch näher. Seine Lippen öffneten sich über seinen gebleckten, spitzen Zähnen. Draco wurde beinahe übel von dem Geruch des Werwolfatems – er stank nach verrottendem Fleisch und Blut.

„Der immerwährende Malfoy- Stolz. Eiskalt und hochmütig, genau wie deine Eltern, nicht wahr, Draco? Tja, Bengel, ich habe schon lange Zeit dein frostiges Benehmen zunichte machen wollen. Ja, du weißt, dass ich dich im Auge behalten habe, oder, Draco?" Greybacks Gesicht war beinahe gegen Dracos gepresst und seine Lippen bewegten sich nahe an Dracos Ohr, als er flüsterte: „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu brechen. Du wirst mich noch um Gnade anbetteln, bevor ich mit dir fertig bin."

Draco erschauerte und die Furcht gepaart mit Erschöpfung ließ ihn leicht zittern. Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich zum letzten Überbleibsel seiner Willenskraft, um die Kontrolle beizubehalten. Wenn er auch nur irgendeine Form von Schwäche zeigte, würde Greyback ihn zerreißen.

Greyback gluckste. „Willst du den lustigen Teil wissen?", fügte er hinzu, immer noch in Dracos Ohr murmelnd. „Ich muss dazu noch nicht einmal Zauberei benutzen."

Draco spürte die Zunge des Werwolfs, heiß und nass, an seinem Schlüsselbein. Sie glitt langsam seinen Hals hinauf bis zu der Höhle unter seinem Ohr. Draco schloss die Augen und schauderte unkontrolliert. Fenrir gluckste und Draco spürte, wie die scharfen Zähne des Werwolfs an seinem Ohrläppchen zerrten.

Entsetzt handelte Draco instinktiv. Er packte seinen Besen mit beiden Händen und hob ihn mit aller Kraft. Der Winkel stimmte nicht und er hatte keine Hebelwirkung. Doch das Ende des Besens traf Greyback hart an der Schläfe. Der Werwolf grunzte und richtete sich etwas auf. Das reichte Draco, um dieser Bewegung mit einem Sprung auf den Besen zu folgen. Das buschige Ende fegte an Fenrirs Gesicht vorbei.

Auf der Stelle trieb Draco seinen Besen in die Luft, doch der Werwolf war schnell wie der Blitz. Malfoys Füße waren kaum in der Luft, als Fenrirs Klauen seine Hüfte packten und ihn grob auf die Erde zurück zerrten. Dracos Kopf krachte auf den Boden und lähmte ihn für einen Moment.

Greyback schnappte sich den Besen und warf ihn quer über die Lichtung. Er setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und musterte Draco. Weit entfernt von Verärgerung lachte er entzückt.

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass du es mir zu leicht machen wirst. Aber du bist ein wahrer Malfoy, nicht wahr? Du wirst dich bis zum letzten Atemzug wehren." Draco funkelte ihn an, obwohl ihm der erschreckende Gedanke kam, dass sein letzter Atemzug eher früher als später kommen würde.

Plötzlich warf sich Greyback auf ihn und nagelte ihn auf den Boden. Draco konnte kaum atmen mit dem Gewicht des Werwolfs auf seiner Brust. Beide Handgelenke waren von Fenrirs Händen gepackt, während eine noch immer Greybacks Zauberstab hielt. Das Ende des Stabes bohrte sich schmerzhaft in Dracos Körper. Er versuchte, den Zauberstab zu erreichen, doch Fenrir drückte zu, bis Draco spürte, wie seine Handknochen aneinander rieben. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Ich habe Pläne mit dir, Malfoy", murmelte Greyback und seine Zähne knabberten an Dracos Kiefer, nicht stark genug, um ihm eine Wunde zuzufügen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist einen Tick zu alt für meinen Geschmack. Ich werde dich heute nur ein bisschen bluten lassen. Gerade genug für eine Kostprobe." Der Werwolf fuhr mit seinen rauen Lippen zu Dracos Hals hinunter. Er öffnete weit den Mund und Draco spürte spitze Zähne an seiner Haut. Greyback biss sanft zu, dann stärker, leicht saugend und Draco mit seiner Zunge schmeckend. Draco versuchte, ihn abzuwehren, aber er hielt ihn zu fest umklammert – er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Überraschenderweise ließen die Zähne von ihm ab.

„Eine Woche, Draco. Weißt du, was in einer Woche passiert?", murmelte Fenrir an seiner Kehle.

Draco wusste es.

„_Vollmond_", stellte Fenrir mit Befriedigung fest. Er beugte sich nach oben, um Draco in die Augen zu sehen. Der Werwolf zeigte ihm seine schrecklichen Zähne. „Schwarzes Haar steht dir. Es lässt dich dunkler und unheimlicher rüberkommen. Du bist praktisch perfekt."

Draco vergaß beinahe zu atmen. Fenrirs Stimme war tief und verschwörerisch, wahrscheinlich damit Wurmschwanz' spitze Ohren ihn nicht hörten.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Draco? Du bist ein kluger Bursche. Ich nehme dich mit mir. Ich werde dich dort verstecken, wo niemand dich findet. Für sieben... kurze... Tage. Es ist günstig, dass alle denken, du wärst tot. Wurmschwanz ist überfällig für einen kleinen Unfall, jetzt da du ihn erwischt hast. Er wird nichts sagen. Und dann, nächsten Freitag, wirst _du_ wie _ich_." Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte.

Ein Werwolf.


	33. Geborgtes Glück

**Kapitel 33 – Geborgtes Glück**

Hermine und Harry wurden erwischt, als sie aus Firenzes Zimmer rannten. Hermine sank das Herz in die Hose, doch sie hatte schon mit Schwierigkeiten gerechnet, als sie auf Aberforth getroffen waren. Unglücklicherweise wurden sie von einer Respekt einflößenden Gruppe zur Rede gestellt: Rufus Scrimgeour, McGonagall, Moody, Percy Weasley und Jack Williamson.

„Sehen Sie?", sagte McGonagall nach einem schockierten Blick auf Harrys neues Aussehen. „Hier ist Mr. Potter. Seine Vormünder haben vorgeschlagen, ihn bei Hermine zu lassen, die hier einige Nachforschungen für mich anstellt. Ich sponsere sie." Harry schaute zu Hermine hinüber, die verblüfft schien über McGonagalls tadellose Fähigkeit zu lügen, dass sich die Balken bogen.

Scrimgeour knirschte mit den Zähnen und fühlte sich scheinbar persönlich beleidigt von Harrys platinfarbenem Haar.

„Dem Trend erlegen, Potter? Ich hätte gerade von Ihnen gedacht, dass Sie ein ernsteres Benehmen an den Tag legen würden."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich dachte, Sie und das Ministerium hätten Voldemort unter Kontrolle. Sie brauchen mich doch nicht, oder? Ich dachte, ich könnte einer Band oder so was beitreten."

Jack schnaubte, was er hinter einem gedämpften Hüsteln verbarg. Hermine hatte nicht die Geduld für verbales Geplänkel, während Draco im Wald gefoltert wurde.

„Professor, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig", sagte sie leise, nachdem sie sich an McGonagall herangepirscht hatte.

„Warum waren Sie heute im St. Mungos?", verlangte Scrimgeour. „Und wer war bei Ihnen?"

„Ich habe einen Freund besucht", schnappte Harry. „Ehrlich gesagt war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich Erlaubnis vom Ministerium benötige, um das Krankenhaus zu betreten. Ich werde das nächste Mal daran denken."

„Wie wagst du es, so mit dem Minister zu sprechen? Werd nicht frech, Potter, wir versuchen doch nur, dir zu helfen", wies Percy ihn missbilligend zurecht.

„Ich halte es wirklich nicht für notwendig, dass das Ministerium mir nachschnüffelt", raunzte Harry.

„Professor, bitte", flehte Hermine. McGonagall warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu, offensichtlich immer noch wütend über Harrys Verschwinden. Realisierend, dass es eine Ewigkeit kosten würde, sich von der Gruppe wegzustehlen, schlug Hermine plötzlich die Hände an ihren Magen.

„Ich fühle mich nicht gut", sagte sie schwach. Sie stürzte zur Treppe und sandte Harry in Gedanken eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass sie ihn im Stich ließ, während sie sich einen Weg auszudenken versuchte, ihn ebenfalls wegzulotsen. Sie rannte zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum und musste schnaufend stehen bleiben, während sie sich die Seiten hielt. Die Zaubererwelt benötigte dringend Fahrstühle.

Sie eilte durch das Porträtloch und geriet direkt in eine hitzige Weasley- Diskussion zwischen Ginny, Ron und den Zwillingen. Ron sprang auf die Füße.

„Wo zur Hölle hast du den ganzen Tag gesteckt?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Malfoy ist von Wurmschwanz geschnappt worden", keuchte sie. „Er ist im Wald. Wir müssen ihm zu Hilfe kommen, bevor Peter ihn zu Voldemort bringt!" Keiner der Weasleys rührte sich. Sie starrte sie finster an.

„Harry wurde von Rufus Scrimgeour und Percy in der Vorderhalle aufgehalten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn von da wegholen soll, wenn er sich nicht schon in Ketten hat legen lassen, so wie er den Minister angeschrieen hat."

Die Zwillinge sprangen auf.

„Harry retten? Das können wir übernehmen."

„Eine Ablenkung wird dafür ausreichen."

„Sagt Harry, dass wir uns an Hagrids Hütte treffen", bat sie.

Sie nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal der Jungen und holte Harrys Besen. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie zum noch offenen Fenster lief.

„Was machst du?", brüllte Ron, der hinter ihr den Raum betreten hatte.

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft daran, aus diesem Fenster zu fliegen?", fragte Ginny. „Auf Harrys Besen?"

„Oh doch, das tue ich", antwortete Hermine leise.

„Aber du kannst nicht fliegen", protestierte Ron.

„Ich bin eine Hexe! Natürlich kann ich fliegen."

„Aber du bist grottenschlecht", entgegnete Ginny.

„Das ist mir egal. Wurmschwanz hält Draco im Wald gefangen und foltert ihn mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch. Ich muss ihm helfen."

„_Draco_ heißt es jetzt also?", keifte Ron. „Ist doch nur gut, wenn wir ihn loswerden!"

Hermine wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Wie kannst du das auch nur denken, Ron? Wer _bist _du? Wenn das deine Meinung ist, dann bist du nicht besser als... als ein Todesser!"

Ron verkrampfte den Kiefer, doch es war Ginny, die reumütig dreinschaute.

„Komm", sagte sie und nahm Hermine den Besen aus der Hand. „Ich fliege dich hinunter."

Hermine stieg hinter Ginny auf und sie segelten aus dem Fenster zu Hagrids Hütte. Ron landete neben ihnen. Er warf Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch sie war noch nicht bereit, ihm zu vergeben. Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Harry aus den Vordertüren stürmte, gefolgt von Tonks und Lupin. Hermine stöhnte, eine weitere Verzögerung befürchtend.

Harry nahm seinen Besen entgegen und grinste, als Ginny seine blonden Strähnen in Augenschein nahm. Mit einer vertrauten Handbewegung zupfte er an seinem Haar.

„Schick, was?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber. „Nicht wirklich, nein."

„Wir sollten uns besser beeilen", unterbrach Lupin. Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass Draco gefangen genommen worden ist. Harry sagte, du wüsstest, wo er ist."

„Firenze hat es uns verraten. Er kann nicht in den Wald zurück, sonst werden die anderen Zentauren ihn töten. Aber er hat den Ort erkannt und uns den Weg beschrieben", erklärte Hermine.

„Hoffentlich begegnen wir auch keinen Zentauren", kommentierte Tonks.

„Oder Spinnen", fügte Ron mit einem Schaudern hinzu.

Lupin und Tonks stiegen auf ihre Besen. Sofort bezog Hermine hinter Harry Stellung. In dem Augenblick traute sie Ron nicht zu, sie in die Nähe von Draco zu bringen. Sie hielt sich an Harrys Hüfte fest. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, stieg aber schnell hinter Ron auf.

„Los geht's", sagte Ginny. Die sechs stießen sich ab und flogen über den Wald.

„Halte durch, Draco", flehte Hermine im Stillen.

* * *

Draco war erschöpft. Er hatte seine letzten Kräftereserven dafür aufgehoben, einen letzten Fluchtversuch zu starten. Nun wollte er nur noch loslassen und in Bewusstlosigkeit sinken. Sieben Tage waren eine lange Zeit. Vielleicht konnte er einen Weg finden, dem Verhängnis zu entfliehen. Bevor Greyback ihn in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen und lag vollkommen schlaff da, wollte Greybacks anzügliche Visage nicht länger anschauen. Er wünschte, der Werwolf würde sich von ihm verziehen – er fand es außerordentlich schwer zu atmen.

Fenrir ließ Dracos rechten Arm los. Seine linke Hand war kalt und taub von Greybacks Zauberstab und dem festen Griff, der seine Blutzirkulation abschnitt. Er spürte, wie der Werwolf den Kragen seines grauen Shirts packte und wild nach unten riss, so dass die Knöpfe absprangen und Dracos Brust zum Vorschein kam.

Das ist nicht gut, dachte Draco grimmig. Zur Hölle, was würde der Auserwählte in so einer Situation machen? Wahrscheinlich mit seinem unerschöpflichen Gryffindor- Glück eine wundersame Lösung hervorzaubern. Er musste sich etwas von diesem Glück borgen.

Einen Moment später sog Draco einen schmerzhaften Atem ein, als sich Fenrirs scharfe Hauen in sein Fleisch in der Nähe seiner rechten Schulter gruben. Der Schmerz wollte nicht versiegen – Greyback zog seine Zähne in einer Zickzacklinie quer über Dracos Brust und hielt über Dracos Zwerchfell, von wo er den blutigen Schlitz entlang leckte.

Unauffällig bewegte Draco seine rechte Hand, bis seine Fingerspitzen an das glatte Holz von Fenrirs Zauberstab stießen. Der Werwolf war zu sehr auf seine grauenhafte Beschäftigung konzentriert, um es zu bemerken, bevor Draco die Stimme hob.

„Serpensortia", sagte Malfoy leise. Fenrirs Kopf schoss überrascht in die Höhe. Sein Mund war erschreckend rot. Bevor er auch nur blinzeln konnte, stürzte sich eine riesige Schlange auf sein Gesicht. Die Zähne versanken in das Fleisch über einer Augenbraue und der Werwolf warf sich mit einem Kreischen zurück.

Im selben Augenblick, da er von Greybacks Gewicht befreit war, rollte Draco sich benommen herum und rief seinen Zauberstab herbei. Der Werwolf riss die Schlange in einem Blutstrom aus seinem Gesicht und funkelte Draco zornig an, gerade als der Zauberstab in Malfoys ausgestreckte Hand flog.

„Expelliarmus!", riefen beide zur gleichen Zeit. Doch Dracos Fluch entsprang purer Verzweiflung und war etwas schneller. Fenrirs Zauberstab segelte ihm aus der Hand. Der Werwolf wurde von Dracos nächsten Fluch gegen einen Baum geschleudert und von seinem dritten bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Er schlug steif auf dem Boden auf und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Draco seufzte schwer und legte seine Wange auf die Erde, zu erschöpft, um auch nur Erleichterung zu spüren. Blut tropfte auf seine Brust hinab. Er wusste, dass er aufstehen und Greyback dauerhaft unschädlich machen sollte. Ihn fesseln oder töten. Er musste sich nur einen Augenblick ausruhen. Er schloss die Augen.

Als er einen Schrei vernahm, rang er mit sich, die Augen zu öffnen, in der Erwartung, dass es nur eine neue Welle des Schreckens war, die ihn heimsuchte – Greybacks Kameraden oder Wurmschwanz' Verstärkung.

Plötzlich wurde er an den Schultern nach oben gezogen und in eine warme Umarmung geschlossen, die die Wunde auf seiner Brust mit neuem Schmerz versetzte.

„Oh, Draco, Gott sei Dank, du lebst", hauchte ihm Hermine Grangers Stimme ins Ohr. Er lächelte verwirrt. Wie zur Hölle hatte sie ihn gefunden? Er öffnete schließlich die Augen und sah Harry Potter über ihm. Neben diesem standen Weasley, Lupin und die rosahaarige Frau aus dem Orden. Lupin war über Greyback gebeugt und Pinkie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt, um den Werwolf auszuschalten, wenn es nötig war. Ginny Weasley stand hinter Harry, ausdruckslos, und Rons Blick ruhte eisig auf ihm. Die Weasels wünschten sich wahrscheinlich, das Fenrir ihn verschlungen hätte.

Draco ließ sich einen Augenblick mit Hermines Umarmung verschmelzen und genoss ihren Duft und das Gefühl von ihr, nur um Ron zu ärgern. Sie zog sich zurück und ergriff seine Schulter mit einer Hand, während die andere den Schmutz aus seinem Gesicht entfernte. Ihr Shirt war rot von seinem Blut.

„Warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht, Potter?", fragte Draco trocken. Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Wir mussten eine Münze werfen. Kopf hieß: Malfoy retten; Zahl: Malfoy verrotten lassen."

„Hab also Glück gehabt, dass es Kopf war, heh?", sagte Draco. Er wies mit seinem Daumen über die Schulter. „Wurmschwanz ist dort drüben eingeschlossen."

Zum ersten Mal begegnete er Hermines Blick und spürte einen seltsamen Strom von Emotionen bei dem Anblick ihrer braunen Augen, die von Tränen glänzten.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus", sagte sie leise.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du würdest mein schwarzes Haar mögen. Es ist sehr... Harry Potter- mäßig, findest du nicht?"

„Ich meine, dass du blutverschmiert bist und halbtot aussiehst. Wir müssen dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen."

„Das können wir nicht", widersprach Harry. „Er kann es in seinem Zustand nicht wagen zu apparieren. Das letzte Mal hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht. Wir werden ihn nach Hogwarts mitnehmen."

Draco schnaubte. „Mir geht es gut, Potter." Er versuchte aufzustehen, stellte jedoch fest, dass er nicht ganz die Energie dafür aufbringen konnte, als alles um ihm herum schwarz zu werden drohte. Hermine drückte ihn hastig zurück auf den Boden.

„Rühr dich nicht!", befahl sie.

Lupin kam herüber. „Du hast zwei Todesser gefangen? Schon wieder? Sie scheinen jedes Mal in Scharen zu dir zu kommen, wenn du aus Hogwarts trittst. Fühlen sie sich zu dir hingezogen?"

Draco lachte kurz und ruckte mit seinem Kinn in Greybacks Richtung. „Also der da drüben ganz sicher."

„Lass uns hier rauskommen, bevor er noch andere anlockt", meldete sich das rosahaarige Mädchen zu Wort. Sie hielt den Käfig mit Wurmschwanz in der Hand.

„Ich nehme Malfoy mit", sagte Potter und kniete sich neben Draco, der Anstalten machte abzuwinken.

„Vergiss es, Potter. Ich kann auf meinem Besen reiten."

„Ja, bis du ohnmächtig wirst und in den Tod stürzt. Hör jetzt auf mit dem draufgängerischen Getue. Sonst schlage ich dich einfach k. o."

Harry half Draco hoch, der auch unter Folter niemals zugegeben hätte, dass er froh war, wie ihm der Rest abgenommen wurde. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er allein hätte fliegen können. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter zur Ruhe kommen und seufzte theatralisch.

„Du hast mich schon den ganzen Tag halten wollen, nicht wahr, Potter?"

„Du weißt, wo du dir deine Witze hinstecken kannst, Malfoy", knurrte Harry.

Potter trat über seinen Besen und Augenblicke später schwebten sie in der Luft. Harry hatte seinen Griff auf Draco nicht geändert. Er war der einzige, von dem Draco wusste, dass er es schaffen würde – ohne Hände zu fliegen.

Schon bald segelten sie über die Bäume hinweg. Irgendwann auf ihrem Flug unterlag Draco der Dunkelheit, sicher in dem Wissen, dass der Goldene Junge aus Gryffindor ihn niemals fallen lassen würde.

* * *

Als Harry und Draco abhoben, stieg Hermine hastig hinter Ron auf den Besen. Ginny nahm Dracos Besen. Tonks trug Wurmschwanz' Käfig und Lupin ließ den gefesselten und bewusstlosen Greyback neben seinem Besen her schweben.

Hermine knabberte besorgt an der Unterlippe. Sie hoffte, dass sie Draco rechtzeitig gefunden hatten. Er war ihr weiß wie ein Gespenst und so schlaff in ihren Armen erschienen, dass sie fürchtete, es wäre zu spät. Sein Shirt war in Blut getränkt. Sie erinnerte sich an Bill Weasleys Begegnung mit Greyback – die Wunden waren teuflisch schwer zu verschließen gewesen. Madam Pomfrey war nicht in Hogwarts. Im Sommer lebte sie in London und half ehrenamtlich im St. Mungos aus. Sie würden sie holen müssen.

Mit diesem Gedanken ließ sie Ron mit einer Hand los und schickte einen Patronus in Richtung Hogwarts. Als der Zauber aus ihrem Zauberstab schoss, brüllte Ron vor Schreck auf und Hermine schrie und packte ihn instinktiv um die Hüfte, als der Besen mehrere Meter an Höhe verlor.

„Verdammt, Hermine!", rief Ron über den rauschenden Wind. „Warn mich, bevor du so etwas tust!" Der Besen kletterte langsam zu seiner einstigen Höhe.

„Tut mir leid! Ich habe McGonagall eine Nachricht geschickt."

Als sie Hogwarts erreichten, war Harry bereits im Gebäude, gefolgt von Ginny, die ihre Besen trug. Sobald Ron gelandet war, sprang Hermine vom Besen und stürzte ihnen hinterher, Rons Protestrufe ignorierend.

Sie lief an Ginny vorbei und holte Harry auf der Treppe ein.

„Er ist ohnmächtig geworden", berichtete Harry. Hermine raste vorneweg zum Krankenflügel, um ein Bett vorzubereiten. Harry legte Draco sanft ab und Hermine zog Malfoy sein blutiges Shirt aus.

Unter dem schwarzen Haar war Dracos Gesicht beinahe so weiß wie das Kissen unter seinem Kopf. Harry wandte seinen besorgten Blick zu Hermine.

„Er hat schon vorher viel Blut verloren. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel mehr er entbehren kann."

Hermine rief dicke Umschläge aus einem Schrank herbei und drückte sie gegen Dracos Brust. Sie betete, dass McGonagall sich mit Madam Pomfrey beeilte. Ron und Ginny ließen sich auf einem Bett nieder und sahen schweigend zu, wie die Tücher sich rasch mit Dracos Blut voll sogen.

„Es gerinnt nicht", flüsterte Hermine. „Wie haben sie Bill geheilt? Warum habe ich nicht besser aufgepasst?"

„Es ist sehr fortgeschrittene Heilmagie, Hermine. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie überhaupt ausführen könntest."

Plötzlich brach ein rot- goldener Schatten durch die Tür und umrundete das Zimmer, bevor er sich auf dem Gitterstab am Ende von Dracos Bett niederließ.

„Fawkes!", hauchte Harry.

Der Phönix hüpfte auf dem Bett vorwärts, bis er über Draco stand. Harry entfernte die Umschläge und entblößte Malfoys Wunde. Fawkes neigte den Kopf und Phönixtränen begannen, in die Schlitze zu tropfen. Verblüffenderweise versiegte der Blutstrom und die Wunden schlossen sich langsam von selbst.

Hermine presste erleichtert die Hände gegeneinander. Als Fawkes fertig war, schloss sie den Phönix in eine freudige Umarmung und pflanzte ihm einen Kuss auf das gefiederte Haupt.

„Du wunderbarer Vogel!", rief sie. Fawkes schlug protestierend seine Flügel und flog weg, sobald sie ihn losgelassen hatte. Er verschwand im Korridor.

Hermine blickte Harry fragend an. „Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Fawkes uns geholfen hat. Meinst du, Dumbledore hat ihm aufgetragen, auf uns aufzupassen? Oder auf Malfoy?"

Harry seufzte. „Nun weiß ich nicht mehr, was Dumbledore getan haben könnte. Anscheinend hat er _sehr_ viele Geheimnisse vor uns gehabt." Hermine konnte Bitterkeit in Harrys Stimme ausmachen. Er fuhr fort: „Zumindest war unser Ausflug erfolgreich, bis Malfoy entführt worden ist. Wir haben das Medaillon gefunden. Es sieht so aus, als hätte Regulus geschafft es zu zerstören, bevor er getötet worden ist."

„Was für ein Medaillon?", keifte Ginny. „Regulus wer?"

Harry errötete. Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass sie anwesend war.

Hermine wusch vorsichtig Dracos Wunden aus, wobei sie verblüfft feststellte, dass die Schlitze nun kaum mehr als winzige rote Linien waren, die wahrscheinlich verblassen würden. Hermines Augen kreuzten Harrys Blick. Sie grinste.

„Du willst vielleicht mit ihr reden", sagte sie.

Sie bemerkte einen hässlichen Bissabdruck an Dracos Kehle, doch glücklicherweise war die Haut nicht durchbrochen. An seinem linken Handgelenk fand sie einen dicken Bluterguss und kleinere blaue Flecke an seiner Rechten. Es sah aus, als hätte Greyback Draco brutal misshandelt. Er hatte Glück, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein.

Hermine konnte die ganze Zeit Rons hitzigen Blick auf ihr spüren, während sie Draco behandelte, und wusste, dass sich eine weitere Konfrontation anbahnte. Harry stand auf und bedeutete Ginny, es ihm gleich zu tun. Sie gingen in eine Ecke des Zimmer, gerade als McGonagall mit Madam Pomfrey hereinstürmte.

Hermine trat zurück und gestattete ihnen, Draco zu untersuchen. Schnell erklärte sie, was Fawkes getan hatte. Madam Pomfrey sah sich Draco an und eilte dann in ihr Büro. Sie kehrte mit mehreren Zaubertränken zurück.

„Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Das wird ihm helfen, es zu regenerieren. Aber er wird sehr viel Ruhe brauchen."

Sie hob mit McGonagalls Hilfe seinen Oberkörper an und flößte ihm zwei Zaubertränke ein. Dann wandte sie sich um und wedelte mit der Hand.

„Raus! Ab jetzt kümmere ich mich um ihn. Für eine Weile wird es keine Veränderung geben. Dank dem Phönix scheint er außerhalb von unmittelbarer Gefahr zu sein. Ihr könnt ihn später besuchen."

Hermine seufzte und ging zur Tür, gefolgt von Ron. Harry und Ginny schlenderten ihnen nach. An der Tür keuchte Hermine auf. Sie drehte sich um und rannte zurück zu Draco. Madam Pomfrey war gerade dabei, ihm die Stiefel auszuziehen. Sie schaute Hermine warnend an.

„Das gehört ihm", sagte Hermine und zog sich eine geflochtene Kordel über den Kopf. Sie ließ sie schnell über Dracos Kopf gleiten, bis die Galleone auf seiner Brust liegen blieb. Einen Augenblick lang strich sie ihm mit einer Hand über das weiche schwarze Haar und lächelte sanft.

Dann seufzte sie, gesellte sich zu Ron an der Tür und überließ Draco den fachkundigen Händen von Madam Pomfrey.


	34. Morgenbesuch

**Kapitel 34 – Morgenbesuch**

Ron wartete auf sie, ganz wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie seufzte. Sie wollte nichts mehr als sich auf ihr Bett zu werfen und ziellos an die Decke zu starren. Die Belastung der letzten paar Tage forderten ihren Tribut.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte Ron, was ihre Vermutung bestätigte.

„Wohin willst du gehen?", fragte sie resigniert.

„Astronomieturm?"

Der Ort für verliebtes Sternebeobachten und Romantik? Das hielt sie für keine gute Idee.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, bin ich heute schon genug Treppen gestiegen. Ich würde eine niedrigere Höhe vorziehen."

Ron seufzte, nickte aber.

„Der Klassenraum für Zauberkünste? Er ist leer. Und vielleicht kann ich dir den Blasenzauber zeigen, den Fred und George erfunden haben."

Hermine willigte ein und sie liefen in unbehaglichem Schweigen ins untere Stockwerk. Im Klassenzimmer angekommen, eilte sie zum Fenster und starrte nach draußen in die anwachsende Dunkelheit. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis Draco erwachte. Als ob ihre Gedanken das Thema angeschnitten hätten, platzte Ron heraus: „Was läuft da zwischen dir und Malfoy?"

„Was meinst du?", wich sie aus. Sie wollte überhaupt nicht über Draco sprechen, vor allem wenn sie ihre eigenen Gedanken bezüglich des verwirrenden Slytherin noch nicht sortiert hatte.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Du bist so eilig abgedampft, um ihn zu retten. Ich habe dich kaum gesehen, seit du ihn hergebracht hast. Verdammt noch mal, du warst bereit, auf Harrys Besen vom Gryffindor- Turm zu springen, um ihm zu folgen! Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich?"

„Hier geht gar nichts vor sich, wie du denkst. Es ist nur, dass ich in den vergangenen Tagen eine andere Seite von Malfoy entdeckt habe und er hat... ich weiß nicht... er hat sich geändert. Ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht der Folter ausliefern, wenn ich es verhindern kann."

Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klangen ihre Ausflüchte lahm. Sie _war_ bereit gewesen, sich auf Harrys Besen vom Turm abzustoßen. Sie wäre allein durch den Wald gegangen, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre. Der Gedanke daran, wie Greyback Dracos makellose Haut schädigte – sie schauderte. Wenn sie _das_ im Quellwasser gesehen hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich direkt in den Wald gelaufen, ohne auf Harry zu warten oder sich mit einem Besen abzumühen. Das Wissen ließ sie aufseufzen. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen das Fensterglas.

Verdammt. Vielleicht lief da wirklich etwas zwischen ihr und Malfoy. Aber es war möglich, dass sie es nur so _wollte_. Genau in diesem Augenblick sehnte sie sich nach seiner Nähe. Bei ihm zu sitzen und ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen – ob es nun silbrig war oder schwarz. Sie wollte dort sein, wenn sich seine umwerfenden grauen Augen öffneten. Wollte sehen, ob sie mit demselben sinnlichen Glühen aufleuchteten, das sie in Erinnerung hatte...

„Kannst du mich hören?", rief Ron sie aus den Gedanken. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass er ihr eine Frage gestellt hatte. Wahrscheinlich mehr als einmal. Sie drehte sich vom Fenster weg und räusperte sich.

„Tut mir leid. Hast du etwas gesagt?"

Er funkelte sie an. „Hast du an Malfoy gedacht?", blaffte er. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr eine schuldbewusste Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ron schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Warum versuche ich es überhaupt?"

Er wirbelte herum und stürmte hinaus. Für einen Moment wollte sie ihm hinterher eilen. Doch was konnte sie schon sagen? Sie seufzte und ging zu Professor Flitwicks Schreibtisch hinüber. Sie fand einen Federkiel, den sie mit einem Wingardium Leviosa- Zauber belegte. Der Federkiel erhob sich in die Luft und Hermine seufzte, als sie sich an Rons ersten Versuch dieses Zaubers erinnerte. Sie grinste. Er hatte auf beinahe schmerzhafte Weise ungeschickt gezeigt. Und ziemlich süß mit seinem Galgenvogelausdruck.

Dann hatten er und Harry sie vor dem Troll gerettet – ihr erstes Abenteuer. Danach hatten sich noch so viele angeschlossen. Quirrell und Tom Riddle und Sirius. Sie fragte sich, warum Ron sich ihr nie genähert hatte trotz unzähliger Chancen. Sie hatte es schlichtweg für Schüchternheit gehalten, doch nun machte sie sich darüber Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte Ron es für selbstverständlich angenommen, dass er massenhaft Zeit hatte – dass sie immer in der Nähe sein würde und darauf wartete, dass er bereit war. Vielleicht wäre sie es gewesen. Bis Draco auf der Bildfläche erschienen war.

Hermine hob den Zauber auf und ließ die Feder zurück zum Tisch schweben. Sie seufzte. Vielleicht schuldete sie Ron eine Chance. Schließlich hatten sie in den letzten sechs Jahren zusammen einige höllische Situationen durchstanden. Malfoy dagegen hatte sie jede Minute dieser sechs Jahre gehasst, bis... wann? Bis vor sechs Tagen? Konnte sie sechs Jahre wirklich einfach gegen sechs Tage eintauschen?

Hermine ging hinaus und stieß beinahe mit Tonks zusammen. Als sie sich gesammelt hatten, sagte Tonks: „Sorry."

„Wohin so eilig?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Ich hole McGonagall. Wir sind nicht ganz sicher, was wir mit Greyback machen sollen. Und Moody droht ihm gerade, ihn bei lebendigem Leibe zu zerreißen. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich versucht, in die andere Richtung zu schauen und ihm freie Hand zu lassen. Aber Remus..."

Hermine nickte.

„Und Wurmschwanz?"

„Immer noch im Käfig. Wir trauen uns nicht, ihn raus zu lassen. Außerdem sind wir nicht ganz sicher, wie man Malfoys Schloss öffnet. Es scheint schlau verzaubert zu sein. Wurmschwanz hat Glück, dass Greyback Draco nicht getötet hat. Sonst wäre er vielleicht für immer gefangen gewesen."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Er hat zwölf Jahre lang Ratte gespielt. Es würde ihm nicht schaden, für ein Jahrzehnt oder zwei eingesperrt zu bleiben."

Tonks hob bei der Gehässigkeit in ihrer Stimme die Augenbrauen, doch Hermine war es gleichgültig. Peter Pettigrew hatte viel auf dem Kerbholz.

„Moody will ihn foltern, bis er den Aufenthaltsort von Du- weißt- schon- wen verrät."

„Moody muss endlich aufhören, nach reiner Emotion zu handeln, und einen Moment lang nachdenken. Voldemort würde es nie erlauben. Ich bin sicher, dass er Wurmschwanz' Geist eingekesselt hat, für den Fall, dass so etwas eintritt. Wo werden sie festgehalten?"

„Im Hufflepuff- Kerker. Das war das Gefängnis, bevor Hogwarts eine Schule geworden ist. Es war eine leichte Angelegenheit, es in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzuversetzen. Fenrir tobt. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, bevor der nächste Vollmond eintrifft. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sein Käfig ihn noch hält, wenn er sich verwandelt hat."

Hermine schauderte bei der Vorstellung, wie Greyback als Werwolf durch die Hallen von Hogwarts wanderte.

„Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn in Schach zu halten. Ich werde nachforschen. Was ist mit Scrimgeour geschehen?"

Tonks kicherte.

„Laut Jack haben die Weasley- Zwillinge im zweiten Stock einen echten Krieg angezettelt. Mit schreienden Frauen, scheppernden Schwertern, Explosionen und Hilferufen. Natürlich sind die Zwillinge und ihre Zauberei, als sie endlich angekommen waren, schon längst verschwunden – ebenso wie Harry Potter. Scrimgeour war am Rande eines Tobsuchtsanfalls und hat geschworen, eine volle Untersuchung zu McGonagalls Tauglichkeit, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts zu bleiben´, einleiten."

„Oh nein!"

Tonks winkte ihre Sorgen ab.

„Lass ihn untersuchen. Wer sonst ist besser qualifiziert? Er kann toben, wie er will. Ich denke nicht, dass er jemanden finden wird, der ihr auch nur annähernd das Wasser reicht. Nicht mit Du- weißt- schon- wen dort draußen und nach dem, was mit Dumbledore geschehen ist." Tonks schreckte plötzlich zusammen. „Ach du meine Güte, ich sollte sie holen, nicht wahr? Ich gehe jetzt besser! Wir sehen uns später, Mione!"

Tonks setzte ihren Lauf die Treppen hinauf fort und Hermine folgte ihr in einem sehr viel gemütlicheren Tempo. Sie betrat den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie feststellte, dass Ron fehlte und Harry und Ginny auf der Couch in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft waren.

Etwas verlegen trennten sie sich, als sie Hermine bemerkten. Doch sie winkte ihnen nur abwesend zu, während sie zu der Treppe ging.

„Ignoriert mich. Ich gehe nur hier durch. Macht weiter."

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Fenstersims. Der Mond ging auf, die eine Seite verschwommen. In sieben Tagen würde Lupin unter dem beruhigenden Einfluss des Wolfbanntranks eingeschlossen werden und Greyback würde mit unmenschlicher Gewalt an den Gitterstäben reißen. Hermine sollte in der Bücherei nach einer Lösung suchen, doch im Moment war sie einfach zu erschöpft dazu.

Stattdessen ging sie ins Bett und erwachte wieder in den frühen Morgenstunden, noch bevor die Morgendämmerung den Himmel berührte. Hermine setzte sich auf und ließ den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Ginnys Haar war über ihrem Kissen ausgebreitet und sie atmete in tiefen und gleichmäßigen Zügen.

Hermine zog sich leise an und tapste die Treppe hinunter. Sie war überrascht, Harry lässig auf dem Sofa liegen zu sehen. Sie keuchte auf – mit der Pose und dem Haar – immer noch platinblond – hatte sie ihn tatsächlich einen Moment lang für Draco gehalten.

„Warum bist du so früh schon wach?", fragte sie, als ihr Herz sich beruhigt hatte.

„Ich warte auf dich", erwiderte er. „Sollen wir gehen?"

„Wohin?"

„Malfoy besuchen natürlich. Dahin warst du doch gerade unterwegs, stimmt's?"

„Ist das so offensichtlich?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Er stand auf und schüttelte seinen Tarnumhang aus. „Wir sollten ihn nur brauchen, falls Madam Pomfrey herumwandert, was zu dieser Stunde eher unwahrscheinlich ist."

In den Hallen war es totenstill, als sie zum Krankenflügel hinabstiegen. Sie traten ein und ließen sich auf dem Bett neben Malfoys nieder. Hermine beobachtete, wie Dracos Brust sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte.

„Warum haben sie Fawkes nicht an Bill Weasley herangezogen?", fragte sie Harry.

„Vielleicht haben sie es."

Hermine nickte, als sie realisierte, dass sie nie Einzelheiten erfahren hatten.

„Was hast du Ginny erzählt? Über die Horkruxe?"

„Nichts. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, ihre Fragen zu ersticken."

Hermine kicherte. „Ich erinnere mich. Das wird nicht immer funktionieren, weißt du."

„Da hast du Recht, aber hoffentlich werden wir bald mit ihnen fertig sein, so dass ich ihr alles verraten kann." Harry hielt inne und sagte dann: „Weißt du, Malfoy hat mich gefragt, ob ich mir dich jemals... als Freundin vorgestellt habe."

Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an. „Ihr beide habt über mich gesprochen? Was hat euch darauf gebracht?"

„Eigentlich haben wir über Ron geredet."

„Und was hast du gesagt? Auf Malfoys Frage."

„Ich sagte nein. Dass du mich eher als Bruder betrachtest."

Hermine blickte ihn an. Sie hatte nie wirklich aufgehört, ihre Gefühle für Harry zu analysieren. Nun, da sie es in Worte zu fassen versuchte... war er gar nicht wirklich ein Bruder für sie. Er war... einfach Harry. Wenn sie es sich selbst eingestand, liebte sie ihn wahrscheinlich mehr als jede Person, die sie kannte. Nicht auf eine brüderliche Art, sondern irgendwie tiefer. Aber auch nicht in einer romantischen Weise. Für sie schien Harry beinahe unberührbar. Rein und unbefleckt. Sie glaubte nicht, dass irgendeine Frau es mit ihm aufnehmen könnte. Nicht einmal Ginny Weasley, obwohl Hermine ihr viel Glück dabei wünschte.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich küssen und von den brüderlichen Gefühlen ablassen soll."

Hermine blieben beinahe die Worte im Hals stecken.

"Und was hast du geantwortet?"

Harry schaute zu Boden. „Du wirst mich wahrscheinlich dafür hassen... aber ich habe gelacht."

„Gott sei Dank", stieß Hermine erleichtert aus. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

„Du bist nicht sauer?"

„Natürlich nicht. Du liegst mir mehr am Herzen als jeder Bruder es könnte, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber ich habe absolut nicht das Verlangen, unsere Beziehung zu dem Grad zu vertiefen. Es ist schwierig genug, nur mit Ron fertig zu werden."

„Und da sind wir wieder bei Ron."

Sie seufzte. „Ja, Ron. Findest du, ich habe ihn unfair behandelt? Vielleicht schulde ich ihm eine Chance..."

„Ich denke, du siehst es ganz falsch."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Was meinst du, wie wird eine Beziehung mit Ron aussehen? Hast du es dir jemals über das Händchenhalten und Knutschen hinaus vorgestellt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich stelle es mir ruhig und vorhersehbar vor. Er ist Mr. Weasley so ähnlich. Er mag protestieren und einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, wenn er sich aufregt. Aber am Ende weiß ich, dass er allem nachgeben würde, was ich will... Verdammt, ich würde ihn wie ein stampfendes Nashorn überrennen und ihn dann dafür hassen."

„Wie es bei Mrs. und Mr. Weasley der Fall ist?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Bisweilen ist sie eher seine Mutter als seine Frau. Ich weiß, dass sie einander lieben. Aber manchmal würde ich Mr. Weasley einfach zu gerne schütteln und fragen, warum er nicht für sie einsteht." Hermine seufzte. „Ich will keine Xanthippe sein."

„Du brauchst jemanden, der seinen eigenen Willen kennt."

Hermine schaute ihn schief an und nickte.

„Ron scheint nie zu wissen, was er will, bis es anfängt, ihm zu entgleiten. Selbst dann, glaube ich, will er nur reflexartig daran festhalten."

Hermine blickte zu Dracos schlafender Gestalt hinüber und erkannte auf Anhieb den Unterschied. Malfoy schien stets zu wissen, was er wollte, und ging dem mit eiserner Entschlossenheit nach. Er würde sich nie dem Willen eines anderen beugen. Ein einziges Mal hatte er es vor Voldemort getan und lehnte sich nun so heftig dagegen auf, dass es ihn in ein Bündnis mit seinen ärgsten Feinden getrieben hatte.

Sie schaute zu Harry und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sein Haar sich plötzlich verdunkelte, um seinen natürlichen Farbton wieder anzunehmen. Harry grinste und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seinen schwarzen Schopf.

„Das habe ich gespürt. Er sagte, dass es zwölf Stunden anhalten würde. Irgendwie tut es mir leid, dass es verschwunden ist."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir nicht. Ehrlich gesagt hat es mich ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht." Sie wandte sich um und entdeckte, dass Dracos Haar im Mondlicht strahlte, zu seiner silbernen Verkommenheit zurückgekehrt. „Nicht dass er mit schwarzen Haaren weniger gut ausgesehen hat."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Harry schnaubend. „Das Ekel würde wahrscheinlich auch hinreißend aussehen, wenn er kahl wie ein Ei wäre."

„Schön, dass du das erkennst, Potter", ertönte Dracos Stimme spöttisch. „Haltet ihr Gryffindors jemals die Klappe? Es ist verdammt schwer zu schlafen, wenn ihr beide vor euch hin plappert."

Augenblicklich war Hermine an seiner Seite. Ihre Finger berührten sanft seine Schulter und sie schaute in seine halbgeöffneten Augen. Das irritierende Feixen lag wieder auf seinen Lippen. Sie lächelte, realisierend, dass ihr selbst das gefehlt hatte. Sie fragte sich, wie lange er schon wach war.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Als ob ich von einem verrückten Werwolf traktiert und von nervigem Geschnatter aus einem wunderschönen Traum gerissen worden wäre. Ich erkenne den Hogwarts- Krankenflügel, da ich unzählige Male hergebracht worden bin wegen einer gewissen Person... Moment mal, das warst doch _du_, Potter... Aber was macht ihr beide hier?"

„Wir wollten nach dir sehen", erklärte Hermine.

„Und der Grund, weshalb ihr damit nicht bis zum Morgen warten konntet, ist...?"

„Madam Pomfrey."

„Ah. Ich bin sicher, es hatte nichts mit eurer Neigung zu tun, euch zu seltsamen Zeiten herumzuschleichen."

„Wir müssen in Übung bleiben", entgegnete Harry. „Können unsere Schleichfertigkeiten ja nicht einrosten lassen, nicht wahr?"

Malfoys Lippen zuckten. „Ich denke nicht."

„Außerdem wollte ich dir eine Frage stellen."

„Aha, der wahre Grund für euren Besuch."

„Natürlich. Denkst du etwa, ich sorge mich um deine Gesundheit?"

„Du hast mich in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft umarmt. Ich dachte schon, dein Herz hängt nun mehr an mir als gerechtfertigt."

„Hört ihr gefälligst damit auf?", keifte Hermine, Harrys Erwiderung abwürgend.

„Na schön. Malfoy, du hast gesagt, du hättest das Haus gefunden, in dem Regulus getötet worden ist, weil du dich an die Geschichte erinnert hast´. War noch etwas Wichtiges in der Geschichte?", fragte Harry.

Draco setzte sich behutsam auf, worauf Hermine rasch sein Kissen hob, um es ihm gemütlicher zu machen. Seine silbernen Augen schauten sie belustigt an.

„Danke, Granger. Du würdest eine hervorragende Konkubine abgeben."

Sie funkelte ihn an und nahm steif wieder neben Harry Platz, der sie angrinste. Hatte sie tatsächlich von dieser nervigen Kreatur fantasiert? Wenigstens gelang es Malfoy immer wieder, sie mit seiner Wortwahl auf den Boden der Realität zurückzuholen.

„Was wollt ihr wissen?", fragte Draco.

„Wer hat Regulus Black getötet?"

„Meiner Mutter zufolge sind drei Todesser zu ihm geschickt worden. Magnus Bole, Adan Pucey... und Severus Snape. Nur Snape ist zurückgekehrt. Regulus hat Bole und Pucey anscheinend ausgeschaltet."

Harry nickte. „Interessant, dass Snape der einzige überlebende Zeuge ist."

„Ja, nicht wahr? Ich denke, es ist möglich, dass er und Regulus eine kleine Unterhaltung über Horkruxe geführt haben, bevor er ihm den Gnadenstoß erteilte."

„Was erklären würde, woher Snape von ihnen weiß." Harry stand auf. „Ich war nur neugierig. Wir sollten dich jetzt ruhen lassen."

„Potter?"

Harry drehte sich um.

„Der Brief von meinen Eltern... Hast du den Teil mitbekommen, dass Hogwarts nicht sicher ist?", fragte Draco. Hermines Blick flog zu Harry. Draco hatte ihn den Brief lesen lassen? Harry nickte. Draco schloss die Augen. „Das musst du berücksichtigen. Und forsche nach, warum Wurmschwanz und Fenrir Greyback im Wald waren, in solcher Nähe. Übertrag Granger die Aufgabe. Ich bin sicher, sie ist in den letzten zwanzig Minuten nicht in der Bücherei gewesen. Sie bekommt wahrscheinlich noch Entzugserscheinungen."

Draco grinste breit.

Harry seufzte und ging hinaus. Hermine stand auf und beugte sich über Draco. Sie wartete, bis seine Augen sich einen Spalt geöffnet hatten.

„Du kannst einen verdammt wütend machen, wenn du es drauf anlegst." Sie drückte ihre Lippen sanft gegen seine. „Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass du hier bist."

Sie folgte Harry hinaus.


	35. Denkarium, Durchsuchung, Dilemma

****

Kapitel 35 – Denkarium, Durchsuchung, Dilemma

Harry war nicht erschöpft genug, um ins Bett zu gehen, und Hermine schien nach ihrem Besuch bei Draco erregt.

„Nie einen langweiligen Augenblick mit Malfoy, was?", kommentierte Harry sachte.

„Er nervt, treibt einen in den Wahnsinn und ist unmöglich zu verstehen", keifte Hermine. Harry nickte nachdenklich. Mit ihm würde sie sich niemals über eine ruhige, vorhersehbare Beziehung Sorgen machen müssen.

„Wollen wir hochgehen und einen Blick ins Denkarium werfen, bevor McGonagall aufwacht?", schlug er vor. Hermine nickte.

Kurz darauf standen sie vor dem Steinbecken. Harry schüttelte die Phiole und kippte den Inhalt in das Denkarium.

Seltsamerweise fand diese Erinnerung im Freien statt, in der Nähe des Sees. Hermine tauchte neben Harry auf. Sie sahen Dumbledore, der gerade gedankenverloren Getreide heraufbeschwor und es für die Enten in den See streute, die gierig danach schnappten. Snape stand, wie immer, neben ihm.

„Warum haben Sie das verdammte Ding nicht zu mir gebracht?", fragte Snape bitter. „Es war dumm von Ihnen, es allein zu zerstören. Sie haben Glück, dass ich in der Lage war, den Fluch aufzuhalten, bevor er Ihren ganzen Arm befallen hat. Oder noch schlimmer."

„Wirst du aufhören, mir wie eine Glucke in den Ohren zu liegen?", versetzte Dumbledore ungeduldig, obwohl er seine verwitterte Hand erhoben hatte und sie mit einer Grimasse betrachtete. Harry realisierte erschüttert, dass die Erinnerung frisch war – sie musste sich direkt an die Zerstörung des Ring- Horkruxes anschließen. „Ich bin mir meines Versagens bewusst."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", sagte Snape höhnisch. „Wenn Sie das nächste Mal den Drang verspüren, einem Horkrux nachzulatschen, sollten Sie verdammt noch mal jemanden mitnehmen. Wenn Sie _mir_ nicht vertrauen, dann nehmen Sie Ihren kleinen Gryffindor- Held mit. Ist es nicht höchste Zeit, dass Sie anfangen, ihn in einige Ihrer Geheimnisse einzuweihen? Der Bengel ist beinahe volljährig."

„Ich bin sicher, Harry würde Ihnen da zustimmen."

„Tja, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, nicht wahr?" Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten.

„Warum hasst du den Jungen so sehr?", fragte Dumbledore müde und hielt dann eine Hand in die Höhe, um Snapes Erwiderung abzublocken. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich wünsche nicht, einen weiteren Streit über die Potters und Reinblüter und erkannte Fehler zu führen. Ich dachte, deine Meinung hätte sich etwas abgeschwächt, nach der Sache mit Sirius."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht in Bezug auf Potter. Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie diese Gryffindors so hochpreisen, außer dass sie dazu neigen, sich Hals über Kopf der Gefahr entgegen zu werfen, ohne auch nur einen Moment lang über die Folgen nachzudenken." Snape blickte spitz auf Dumbledores schwarze Hand. „Ganz so wie Sie, vermute ich. Gryffindor durch und durch, sind Sie das nicht?"

Dumbledore gluckste. „Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten."

„Als Schulleiter würde ich von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie ein wenig mehr Wert auf die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern legen."

„Mehrere Schüler haben sich letztes Jahr zu meinen Gryffindors´ gesellt, unter denen sich auch einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs befinden, glaube ich."

„Ja nun, Cho Chang war in Potter verschossen und Luna Lovegood ist kaum ein Paradebeispiel für eine Ravenclaw. Was ist mit den Slytherins? Ist keiner von ihnen es würdig, neben dem Auserwählten zu stehen? Potters Meinung schein diesbezüglich sehr voreingenommen zu sein."

„Und wen würdest du auswählen, sich neben Harry Potter gegen Voldemort zu erheben? Ehrlich gesagt scheinen die meisten deiner Slytherin- Schüler eher Banner zu tragen, die Voldemorts bevorstehende Herrschaft ausrufen, als sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen."

„Ich habe mein Bestes getan – ", begann Snape.

„Du hast dein Bestes getan, sie zu demselben Reinblüter- Unsinn zu ermutigen, für den Voldemort vermeintlich steht!", fuhr Dumbledore ihn an. Snapes Gesicht brannte.

„Das ist kein Unsinn! Meine talentiertesten Schüler sind Reinblüter – "

„Ebenso die dümmsten! Wenn die Reinheit der Blutslinie dem Talent entspricht, wie sind dann Crabbe und Goyle zu erklären? Ohne die Hilfe des jungen Malfoy wären sie schon vor Jahren aus der Schule geworfen worden!"

Snape rümpfte die Nase. „Sie haben das Talent. Sie wenden es nur nicht an."

Dumbledore funkelte ihn an. „Du redest Unsinn. Erkläre mir Hermine Granger."

Nun war es an Snape, finster dreinzublicken. „Eine Anomalie. Purer Zufall."

Hermine ballte die Fäuste und schlug sie Snape in den Magen. Ihre Hand ging wirkungslos durch die dunstige Erinnerung hindurch. Doch Harry grinste, den Versuch gutheißend.

„Anomalie. Ich verpass dir eine Anomalie, du schrecklicher, engstirniger – ", begann Hermine, aber Harry bedeutete ihr zu schweigen, um den Rest der Erinnerung nicht zu verpassen. Sie verschränkte die Arme und warf Snape giftige Blicke zu.

Dumbledore fuhr sich mit der gesunden Hand durchs Haar, was der Gestik Harry Potters verblüffend ähnelte.

„Genug! Diese Diskussion hat sich in über fünfzehn Jahren nicht geklärt."

Snape grinste böse. „Und doch bringen Sie sie immer wieder zur Sprache."

„Ich hoffe noch immer, dass du die Fehler deiner Wege erkennst", sagte Dumbledore traurig.

„Das tue ich auch", erwiderte Snape überlegen.

Sie schwiegen für einen Augenblick und Dumbledore wandte sich wieder dem Entenfüttern zu. Schließlich wollte Snape wissen: „Haben Sie vor, einem weiteren Horkrux nachzugehen?"

„Möglich."

„Stimmen Sie mir zu, dass Sie das nächste Mal nicht allein gehen werden?", fragte Snape. Dumbledore blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Heraus damit, Mann", verlangte er. Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht ohne Ihr Versprechen."

„Na schön. Ich verspreche, mindestens eine Person auf meiner nächsten Horkrux- Jagd mitzunehmen", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt.

„Ausgezeichnet. Dann weiß ich vielleicht, wo Sie einen finden können."

Dumbledore hielt inne und wandte Snape seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Es gibt eine Höhle am Meer..."

Die Erinnerung hörte auf, wahrscheinlich da Harry den Rest kannte. Er torkelte zur Fensterbank und ließ sich darauf nieder. Jede Erinnerung schien ihre eigenen Schreckensschauer für ihn bereitzuhalten. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

„Snape hat den Ausflug zur Höhle arrangiert. Er hat auch sichergestellt, dass ich Dumbledore begleitete. Damit ich nicht hier sein würde, um Malfoy aufzuhalten. Ich war der einzige, der ihn verdächtig hat..."

„Außer uns", flüsterte Hermine. „Wir waren hier. Wir hätten in der Lage sein sollen, ihn aufhalten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr es konntet. Snape hat ihm geholfen." Er stand auf. „Wir müssen mit Malfoy sprechen und herausfinden, was Snape wusste."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine und zog ihn zurück auf die Fensterbank. „Was für einen Unterschied wird es machen, außer dass es deine Neugier befriedigt? Wir wissen, was Draco getan hat. Wir wissen, was Snape getan hat. Zu erfahren, wie sich alles zusammensetzt, wird an dem Sachverhalt selbst nichts ändern."

„Alles, was Snape betrifft, ist verdächtig. Hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass es Snape war, der Malfoy verraten hat, dass Hufflepuffs Becher im Riddle- Haus war? Warum hat er das getan? Warum hat er Dumbledore umgebracht? Warum ist er zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt, wenn er immer noch gegen ihn arbeitet?"

„Meinst du wirklich, dass Malfoy diese Fragen beantworten kann?"

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar und seufzte.

„Nein. Ach verdammt. Nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte Snape verstehen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich denke, es ist sinnvoller, über die Warnung der Malfoys nachzudenken. Warum sollte Hogwarts nicht sicher sein? Und was hatten Greyback und Wurmschwanz im Wald zu suchen?"

„Wie können wir Antworten auf diese Fragen finden?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber ich denke, wir sollten bei der Karte des Herumtreibers anfangen."

Harry kniete sich auf den Boden und breitete die Karte auf seinem Bett aus. Hermine nahm neben der Karte Platz. Ihr Haar streifte das Pergament, als sie sich darüber beugte.

„_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin_", sagte Harry und tippte die Karte an. Linien erschienen und verdunkelten sich. „Wonach sollen wir suchen?"

„Lass uns mit einer allgemeinen Suche anfangen. Wir beginnen im obersten Stockwerk und arbeiten uns nach unten", sagte Hermine.

Ron setzte sich auf, von ihren leisen Stimmen wach geworden.

„Was ist los?", fragte er schläfrig.

„Wir schauen auf der Karte nach, wer in Hogwarts herumhängt", antwortete Harry abwesend. Der Gryffindor- Turm war als erstes an der Reihe und zeigte sie drei im Jungenschlafsaal. _Ginny Weasley _hielt sich in dem der Mädchen auf. Die Kartenlinien verschwammen und festigten sich wieder, den Ravenclaw- Turm darstellend. In einem Raum überlappten sich die Namen _Remus Lupin_ und _Nymphadora Tonks_ beinahe. Hermine schoss das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Das musste ich echt nicht sehen", kommentierte Harry glucksend.

Ein weiterer Raum enthielt _Jack Williamson _und _Alastor Moody_. Weder überlappend noch nahe aneinander, wie Harry erfreut feststellte. _Hestia Jones_ durchquerte den Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum, lief auf den Korridor hinaus und die Treppe hinunter.

Ein schneller Durchgang des Schlosses zeigte nichts Unerwartetes. _Draco Malfoy_ schlief immer noch im Krankenflügel, umsorgt von _Madam Pomfrey_. _Minerva McGonagall_ befand sich im Verwandlungsklassenraum. _Peter Pettigrew_ und _Fenrir Greyback_ waren beide sicher verwahrt im Hufflepuff- Verlies. Harry seufzte.

„Es sieht mir sicher genug aus", sagte er.

Ron kroch herüber und setzte sich auf die andere Seite der Karte. Er rieb sich mit einem Daumen die Augen und blinzelte auf die Karte.

„Geh tiefer", schlug Hermine vor. „Wirf einen Blick auf die Kammer des Schreckens."

Harry suchte die Karte ab, bis er das Badezimmer der Maulenden Myrthe gefunden hatte. Dann zoomte er das Bild ein wenig heran, so dass mehrere Kammern unter der Schule zum Vorschein kamen. Die meisten von ihnen waren verzweigt, wie in einem Labyrinth, und gingen ineinander über. Harry schaute Hermine an.

„Wie kommt es, dass Fred und Gorge die Kammer des Schreckens mit der Karte gefunden nie haben?"

Ron antwortete mit einem Schnauben: „Hat es sie interessiert? Sie haben die ganze Sache mit dem Erben von Slytherin für einen Scherz gehalten. Weißt du noch, wie sie dich damit aufgezogen haben, dass du der Erbe sein solltest?"

„Bis Ginny verschwunden ist."

„Ja. Und dann waren sie zu besorgt, um über die Karte nachzudenken. Außerdem hat Mum sie nicht lang genug aus den Augen gelassen."

„Zu schade, dass wir sie nicht schon vor dem dritten Jahr hatten. Warum haben Fred und George sie mir überhaupt gegeben? Ich weiß, dass sie sich alle Eingänge eingeprägt haben, aber sie war verdammt nützlich, um zu erfahren, wo Filch sich aufhielt, als wir uns hinausschleichen wollten."

„Oh sie haben sie von dir stibitzt, wann immer sie sie brauchten", kommentierte Ron. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du sie versteckt. Normalerweise hast du sie in deinen Koffer geschmissen, oder?"

„Sie haben in meinen persönlichen Sachen herumgewühlt?", rief Harry empört. Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Du weißt doch noch, von wem wir hier sprechen? Sie würden für einen von Droobles Besten Kaugummis in den persönlichen Sachen des Zaubereiministers herumwühlen. Sei froh, dass sie die Karte immer zurückgelegt haben."

Hermine kicherte. „Meine Güte, Harry, du tust ja so, als wäre es nur uns erlaubt, uns herumzuschleichen. Die Zwillingen haben es wahrscheinlich zehn Mal so oft getan wie wir."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ja wahrscheinlich. Ich sehe nichts in der Kammer des Schreckens. Sie ist leer." Er seufzte frustriert.

„Das ist trotzdem eine Erleichterung. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Voldemort oder irgendwelche Todesser es geschafft hätten, sich in die Schule einzuschmuggeln, und sich jetzt hier verstecken."

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Art Umgebungsalarm einrichten. Für den Fall, dass so etwas passiert."

Hermine erschauerte. „Ich würde lieber nicht nach unten gehen. Nach eurer Beschreibung klingt es schrecklich."

„Das war es auch. Vielleicht kannst du dein geniales Gehirn anschalten und dir eine Lösung ausdenken."

„Vielleicht solltest _du_ ein Nickerchen halten. Du wirst schnippisch."

„Ich werde nicht schnippisch!", schnappte Harry.

Hermine schaute Ron schief an, der grinste.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, Kumpel", sagte Ron unaufrichtig. Harry schaute ihn finster an und tippte die Karte unsanft an.

„_Missetat begangen._" Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in seinen Koffer zurück.

„Also ich gehe frühstücken. Wollt ihr euch mir anschließen?", fragte Hermine.

* * *

Draco war am späten Nachmittag aus dem Bett. Er hatte jedes Mal, wenn Besucher sich näherten, vorgetäuscht zu schlafen. Granger und Potter kehrten mittags zurück. Als nächstes kam Lupin. Und schließlich McGonagall, aber keiner von ihnen hatte versucht, ihn aufzuwecken. Er wartete, bis Madam Pomfrey hinausgegangen war, bevor er seine Füße auf den Boden gleiten ließ und sich aufsetzte.

Schwindelgefühle überkamen ihn, doch er rang sie nieder. Er hatte genug geschlafen und war es leid, bettlägerig zu sein. Sein Blut würde sich von selbst regenerieren, ob er nun wie ein schlaffer Schwamm herumlag oder nicht.

Seine Kleidung war verschwunden. Pomfrey war in dieser Hinsicht äußerst gerissen. Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Patienten hinausschlüpften, bevor sie bereit war, sie zu entlassen. Draco betrachtete die Decke auf dem Bett und verzog das Gesicht. Wolle. Er seufzte. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, in einer kratzigen Wolldecke durch Hogwarts zu spazieren. Er würde beinahe lieber im Adamskostüm zum Slytherin- Kerker zurückkehren.

Der Gedanke daran, nackt herumzulaufen, rief ihm Hermine in Erinnerung. Er hatte seine Münze im selben Augenblick auf seiner Brust bemerkt, da er aufgewacht war.

_Granger_, sandte er.

_Du rufst mich?_

_Ich brauche Kleidung._

_Wirklich? Wofür?_

_Ich weiß, dass du mich unbekleidet vorziehst, aber nackt herumzulaufen könnte einige der gehemmteren weiblichen Personen im Gebäude entrüsten. _

_Du ordnest mich zu den _hemmungslosen_ weiblichen Personen?_

_Du bist doch diejenige, die in mein Zimmer spaziert ist und sich auf mich gestürzt hat._

_Auf dich gestürzt?_ Er grinste, als er die Empörung in diesen Worten spürte.

_Feinfühlig versucht, mich zu verführen?_, korrigierte er.

_Dein Ego hat ganz sicher keinen Schaden erlitten. Ich bin gleich da._

Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und wartete.

Hermine kam eine überraschend kurze Zeit später.

„Bist du gerannt?", fragte er, als sie die gefaltete Kleidung auf das Ende des Bettes legte.

„Nein."

Draco warf die Decke zur Seite, wobei er seinen Blick auf Hermines Gesicht gerichtet hielt. Sie erbleichte bei dem Anblick von ihm in nichts außer schwarzen Boxershorts. Er unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen und langte nach der Kleidung. Er gab sorgfältig Acht, sich nicht zu schnell zu bewegen.

„Du solltest überhaupt nicht auf sein", sagte sie. „Wo ist Madam Pomfrey?"

„Sie ist irgendetwas aus den Gewächshäusern holen gegangen. Ich habe vor, verschwunden zu sein, wenn sie zurückkommt." Draco zog sich das weiße langärmelige T-Shirt an. Es folgte eine graue Hose, die wie angegossen saß. Er bemerkte, wie ein Lächeln Grangers Lippen umspielte, und schaute sie misstrauisch an.

„Wo hast du die her?", wollte er wissen. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ich habe sie von Harry geliehen. Es scheint, dass ihr genau die gleiche Größe habt."

„_Das _bezweifle ich", sagte Draco anzüglich und Hermine hustete, als sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte begriff. Er gluckste in sich hinein und war froh, seine Stiefel am Fuß seines Bettes vorzufinden. Er zog Potters Socken und die Schuhe an, gegen eine Welle von Schwindel ankämpfend, als er sich aufrecht hinsetzte. Hermine eilte um das Bett herum, um ihm zu helfen.

Er winkte ungeduldig ab. Sie seufzte entnervt.

„Warum bist du überhaupt aus dem Bett? Du siehst aus, als könntest du kaum stehen."

„Weil ich ein sturer Bastard bin, weißt du noch?" Er stand trotzig auf. „Hat Potter sich das Medaillon angeschaut?"

„Ja, wir beide. Gott sei Dank hat Regulus es richtig zerstört."

Draco nickte und ging an ihr vorbei, um zur Tür zu steuern.

„Malfoy – ", begann sie.

Mit einem Aufflackern von Verärgerung wirbelte er herum und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Er ballte die Fäuste, um sich davor zurückzuhalten, sie zu berühren. Schon ihr so nahe zu sein stellte wahrscheinlich eine Verletzung seines Versprechens an Weasley dar.

„Im Wald", sagte er, „hast du mich Draco genannt. Erinnerst du dich?"

Ihre Augen waren große Teiche aus flüssiger Schokolade.

„Ich erinnere mich", hauchte sie. „_Draco..._"

Der Klang glitt ihr wie eine Liebkosung über die Lippen. Draco schloss die Augen und schickte Weasley in die Hölle. Als ob von seinen Gedanken heraufbeschworen, schwang die Tür auf und Ron trat ins Zimmer. Draco erkannte ihn an seinen erregten Schritten. Draco öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Hermines Hand, die ausgestreckt war, um ihn zu berühren, an ihre Seite zurückfiel.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ich dich hier finden würde", sagte Weasley. Draco drehte sich um und begegnete Rons warnenden Blick. Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. Ron fuhr fort: „Neville ist hier. Und Luna und Susan Bones."

„Warum?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Dachten wohl, dass sie hier sicherer sind. Nevilles Oma ist immer noch im St. Mungos, aber Neville kann dort nicht bleiben und sie lassen ihn nicht nach Hause. Zu gefährlich. Lunas Dad will nicht, dass sie alleine ist. Und Susan... naja..."

Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort. Sie alle wussten, dass Amelia Bones auf grausame Weise ermordet worden war, so dass Susan als eine der wenigen Unglücklichen zurückblieb, deren gesamte Familie von Voldemort ausgelöscht worden war.

Hermine eilte hinaus und Draco folgte ihr sehr viel gemächlicher. Als er an Ron vorüberging, schoss Weasleys Hand hervor und packte ihn am Ärmel.

„Ich dachte, du hättest versprochen, dich von ihr fernzuhalten", murmelte Ron.

„Das habe ich auch", sagte Draco milde. Er begegnete Rons stürmischen Blick mit einem Anflug von Belustigung. „Du solltest die Angelegenheit mit ihr besprechen. Sie scheint sich deiner Regeln nicht bewusst zu sein."

Weasley errötete. Draco gestattete seiner Befriedigung nicht, sich auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar zu machen. Doch er wusste verdammt gut, dass Ron es nicht wagen würde, Hermine zu verbieten, von Draco fernzubleiben. Sie würde ihm den Hals umdrehen.

Ein kurzer Ruck befreite seinen Ärmel aus Weasleys Griff und Draco ging steif aus der Tür. Sein rechtes Bein schmerzte immer noch teuflisch. Es würde höchstwahrscheinlich einige Tage lang wund bleiben und schmerzen, bis das Andenken an den Bruch und die Verpfählung verblasst war.

* * *

Alle schienen in der Großen Halle versammelt zu sein. Fast der gesamte Orden war anwesend und die Atmosphäre erschien beinahe festlich.

Hermine unterhielt sich angeregt mit Neville, der überrascht aufschreckte, als Draco eintrat. Luna, die neben Longbottom stand, tänzelte durch den Raum und warf Draco die Arme um den Hals.

Sie pflanzte einen mit Lippenstift behafteten Kuss auf seine Wange und erdrückte ihn beinahe.

„Ich habe dir nie richtig dafür gedankt, dass du mich gerettet hast", sagte sie. Draco versuchte, sich aus ihren Armen zu befreien, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Betrachte das als getan", entgegnete er, etwas besorgt, wie ein richtiges Dankeschön bei Luna aussah.

„Nein, nein. Ich muss etwas für dich tun."

Furcht erregender Gedanke. „Na schön. Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen und komm dann wieder. Nimm dir Zeit."

Luna seufzte und lies ihn los. Sie trat zurück und schaute ihn kritisch an. Ihre Radieschen- Ohrringe pendelten, als sie ihren Kopf auf die Seite legte.

„Du bist furchtbar blass. Bist du von Vampiren angegriffen worden? Ich kann dir eine Knoblauch- Halskette machen, um sie abzuhalten."

„Tu das", sagte Malfoy abwesend. Seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf Neville Longbottom gerichtet, der sich ihnen näherte. Der Gryffindor- Junge erschien verändert. Er war zwei Handspannen größer als Draco und sein Gesicht wirkte ernst und gedrückt. Die Ängstlichkeit, die seine Züge zu begleiten pflegte, war verschwunden.

Neville streckte Draco eine Hand entgegen.

„Sie haben mir erzählt, was du getan hast. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet", sagte Neville ernst.

„Meins auch!", rief Luna und klatschte in die Hände.

Widerwillig erlaubte Malfoy Neville, ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Doch Neville trat näher, schlang seinen linken Arm um Dracos Schultern und umarmte Draco einen Augenblick lang fest. Malfoy verzog unbehaglich das Gesicht. Verflixte gefühlsduseligen Gryffindors.

„Danke", sagte Neville aufrichtig.

„Du wirst mich doch nicht küssen, oder?", fragte Draco trocken. Neville lies ihn los und trat zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Gott sei Dank. Es ist schlimm genug, wenn Potter das tut."

„Was – ?" Neville starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„_Das war ein Witz_." Draco verdrehte die Augen. Longbottom war so ein Schwachkopf. Malfoy drängte sich an ihm vorbei und gesellte sich zu Harry, der sich mit einem Mädchen unterhielt, das Draco kaum wiedererkannte.

Susan Bones war ein leicht pummeliges, rundgesichtiges Mädchen mit einem langen Zopf aus hellbraunem Haar, Sommersprossen, lebhaften braunen Augen und einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gewesen. Die Sommersprossen waren alles, das von diesem Mädchen geblieben war. Susan war nun dünn wie eine Bohnenstange. Ihr Haar war kurz geschnitten und stand ihr in einem Kranz aus braunen Stacheln vom Kopf ab. Ihr Blick war hart und kühl, als sie Malfoy mit purer Verachtung musterte. Ihre Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Ich dachte, du wärst ein Todesser", keifte sie.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Draco tonlos.

„Bist du nicht direkt verantwortlich für Dumbledores Tod?", fuhr sie barsch fort.

Draco schaute Harry mit einem gequälten Ausdruck an und zwang sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

„Ich vermute, das bin ich. Tolle Party. Ich denke, ich gehe mich jetzt aufhängen."

Draco wandte sich um und verließ die Große Halle. Er fragte sich, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, sich zu der verfluchten Versammlung zu gesellen. Dort waren zu viele Menschen und die meisten von ihnen hatten eine feste Meinung von Draco Malfoy. Er war entweder Held oder Geächteter. Ehrlich gesagt war es ihm völlig gleichgültig, was sie von ihm hielten.

„Malfoy, warte!"

Draco stöhnte und ging weiter. Musste sie es ihm so schwermachen?

„Wohin gehst du?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte. Er hielt im Schritt inne, schaute sie aber nicht an.

„Geh zurück zu deinen Freunden, Granger", sagte er müde.

„Nicht ohne dich."

„Vergiss es. Ich gehöre nicht dorthin."

„Natürlich tust du das!"

Sein Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Er starrte sie an.

„Verdammt noch mal, wann hörst du endlich auf zu versuchen, mich zu etwas zu machen, das ich nicht bin?", rief er wütend. „Alles, was ich getan habe, ist aus meinen eigenen selbstsüchtigen Gründen geschehen! Du bist intelligent genug, das herauszufinden, sobald du deine übereifrige Vorstellungskraft nicht mehr dein Gehirn kontrollieren lässt!"

Hermines Augen verengten sich bei seinem Ausbruch.

„Was meinst du damit?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Du hast mich zu einer Art Fantasieheld gemacht. Ich bin kein blasser Schatten von Harry Potter und das werde ich auch nie sein! Geh zurück zu deinen Gryffindors, Granger, und lass mich in Ruhe."

Er stolzierte von dannen. Er riss sich die Kordel mit der Galleone vom Hals und schleuderte sie auf den Boden. Er blickte nicht zurück, als er zum Slytherin- Kerker floh.


	36. Gründer

**Kapitel 36 – Gründer**

Hermine hob die Münze vom Boden auf und schaute Draco betroffen hinterher. Sie fragte sich, was diesen Ausbruch hervorgerufen hatte. Draco hatte sich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhalten. Sie seufzte und fuhr die Umrisse der Münze mit ihrem Finger nach, während sie über seine Worte nachdachte. Versuchte sie wirklich, Draco in „einen blassen Schatten von Harry Potter" zu verwandeln? Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Warum musste er so verdammt kompliziert sein? Er trieb sie vollkommen zur Weißglut und war an diesem Tag stachlig wie ein Igel. Selbst im Krankenflügel hatte er sie gemieden, bis sie ihn anscheinend verärgert hatte, indem sie ihn Malfoy genannt hatte.

_Ich gehöre nicht hierher._

Seine Worte trafen sie. Würde Draco sich immer wie ein Ausgestoßener fühlen müssen?

Sie hörte Schritte, die sich näherten, und dann stand Harry neben ihr.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Malfoy?", erkundigte er sich.

Hermine blickte ihn ernst an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Er ist in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt."

„Wirst du mit ihm reden gehen?"

„Er scheint mich nicht in der Nähe haben zu wollen. Ich wünschte, er würde mir anvertrauen, was ihn so beschäftigt."

„Susan Bones hat ihn gerade beschuldigt, ein Todesser zu sein und Dumbledore ermordet zu haben", rief Harry ihr in Erinnerung. Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach und entschied schließlich, dass dies nicht der Grund für Dracos Qualen sein konnte.

„Er hört es die ganze Zeit. Moody will ihn immer noch in einen Weihnachtspudding verwandeln. Er hat sich noch nie von Beleidigungen stören lassen. Außer von deinen vielleicht."

„Nein, ich glaube, er _mag_ meine Beleidigungen richtig. Sie geben ihm einen guten Vorwand zur Vergeltung."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich denke, die Belastung macht ihm zu schaffen. Er ist aus seinem Element. Wir haben alle einander und er hat das Gefühl, allein zu sein. Er ist es gewohnt, als unerträglicher Tyrann verschrien zu sein. Und jetzt, da wir ihn als einen Mitmenschen betrachten, weiß er nicht, wie er darauf reagieren soll."

„Deshalb schlägt er in typischer Malfoy- Art aus."

„Ja. Ich denke, er sehnt sich danach, die Deckung herunterzulassen. Aber ihm graust es davor, verletzt zu werden."

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Wie können Mädchen überhaupt an solche Dinge denken? Ich dachte, er wäre einfach nur angepisst, weil er keine widerwärtigen Beleidigungen ablassen und sich dadurch Befriedigung verschaffen kann."

„Das ist so typisch Mann", bemerkte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Außerdem muss er sich nicht wirklich zurückhalten, wenn er jemanden beleidigen will. Da ist immer noch Ron."

„Ja, da ist immer noch Ron", wiederholte Harry. Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie scharf aufblicken.

„Was ist?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Nichts." Aber seine grünen Augen wichen ihrem Blick aus. Hermine stützte die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Harry James Potter, wenn du etwas weißt, solltest du besser damit rausrücken."

Er wirkte eindeutig schuldbewusst.

„Hör mal, ich weiß gar nichts. Es ist nur eine Vermutung, die auf etwas basiert, das Malfoy im Eberskopf gesagt hat."

„Und zwar?"

„Malfoy hat erwähnt, dass er Ron einen Gefallen schuldet. Weil Ron ihn vor den Carrows in Snapes Haus gerettet hat."

„Draco schuldet _Ron_ einen Gefallen?"

Harry nickte, doch Hermine konnte keine Verbindung zu Harrys Verdacht herstellen.

„Und worum hat Ron ihn gebeten?"

Harry errötete. „Ich weiß es nicht. Malfoy hat nichts verraten. Wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Idee."

Hermine hörte ihm gar nicht zu, da sie wusste, dass es sie teuflische Mühen kosten würde, Harry zu einer direkten Antwort zu bringen. Was, wenn es nicht etwas war, das Draco _besaß_, sondern etwas, das er _tun_ könnte? Worum könnte Ron Draco bitten? Sich selbst mit Avada Kedavra zu belegen natürlich, aber abgesehen davon... Sie warf Harry einen Blick zu, der erwartungsvoll schwieg. Endlich machte es Klick bei ihr.

„Das hat er nicht", stieß sie hervor. Harry beobachtete sie, sagte aber nichts. Sie verengte die Augen und fuhr ruhiger fort: „Sag mir, dass Ron Malfoy nicht gewarnt hat, sich von mir fernzuhalten."

Harry hob die Schultern und nickte dann zögernd. „Das würde mich nicht überraschen."

Hermine spürte eine solche Wut in sich aufsteigen, dass es sie überraschte, ihr Haar nicht von der Wucht in Flammen aufgehen zu sehen.

„Ich. Werde. Ihn. Umbringen.", entschied sie und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum.

Harry packte ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück. „Tu nichts Unüberlegtes!"

„_Unüberlegtes_? Für wen zur Hölle hält Ron sich? Ich bin nicht sein Eigentum!"

„Ron hat Angst, dich zu verlieren", entgegnete Harry lahm.

„Dazu muss er mich erstmal besessen haben, Harry!"

„Das weiß ich. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ron es tut." Er stockte und drängte dann weiter: „Was empfindest du überhaupt für Malfoy?"

Hermine wich vor der Frage zurück. Sie war nicht bereit, ihre Gefühle zu Draco zu analysieren, vor allem nicht vor Harry Potter. „Ich weiß es nicht. Im Augenblick ist alles so verwirrend. Außerdem, denke ich, ist das Wichtigste jetzt, Malfoy zu fragen, was er für uns empfindet."

„Für uns?" Harry war perplex.

„Ja! Er hat sich dazu entschieden, zu uns zu kommen. Schau dir an, was er alles getan hat! Wir hätten nie geglaubt, dass er uns helfen würde. Aber genau jetzt wären wir am Ende, wenn Malfoy nicht wäre. Meine Eltern würden wahrscheinlich tot sein. Neville und Luna wären gefangen und möglicherweise ebenfalls nicht mehr am Leben. Wir hätten den Becher nicht gefunden und zerstört. Wir hätten nicht vier Todesser im Kerker eingesperrt! Um ehrlich zu sein, hat Malfoy in der letzten _Woche_ mehr für uns getan als wir mit dem ganzen Orden im letzten verdammten _Jahr_ erreicht haben."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war grimmig.

„Tja, Malfoy scheint es nicht zu realisieren."

„Vielleicht sollte jemand es ihm erklären", schlug sie sachte vor. Harry schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Nein, nicht ich. Offensichtlich hat er so etwas wie einen edelmütigen Eid geschworen, der ihn im Moment davon abhält, meine Gesellschaft zu akzeptieren. Geh du mit ihm reden. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit eine kleine Unterhaltung mit unserem Freund Ron führen."

„Du wirst ihn doch nicht verletzen?"

„Kaum", antwortete sie mit stählerner Stimme.

Harry seufzte tief, machte sich jedoch gehorsam auf den Weg zum Slytherin- Kerker. Hermine rief ihm hinterher: „Wenn er das Passwort nicht geändert hat, dann lautet es _Apfel_."

„Apfel?"

„Du weißt schon – Garten, Baum, Schlange... Apfel. Er wird es dir erklären."

Harry schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und verschwand. Hermine schob den Kiefer nach vorn und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Draco lag auf der Couch im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum, sich elend fühlend. Er hätte Hermine nicht so anfahren sollen. Seine gegenwärtige schwarze Stimmung war definitiv nicht ihre Schuld. Wenn irgendjemand bewiesen hatte, fest auf seiner Seite zu stehen, dann war es Granger. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die zu seiner Rettung im Wald aufgerufen hatte. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie es ihr gelungen war, ihn zu finden.

Er seufzte. Bereits jetzt bereute er den Verlust der Galleone. Was hatte ihn bloß geritten, sie wie ein verwöhntes Kind von sich zu schleudern? Wahrscheinlich sollte er sie suchen gehen und sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Nur hasste er es sich zu entschuldigen. Und Ron Bastard Weasley würde es ihn teuer zu stehen kommen lassen. Verdammt, er hätte sich einfach den Carrows zur Folter ausliefern sollen. Das hätte sich langfristig als weniger schmerzhaft erwiesen.

Draco hörte Schritte und realisierte, dass er das Passwort hätte ändern sollen. Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass Hermine ihm folgen würden. Zu seiner Überraschung entpuppte es sich als Harry Potter, der am Ende des Sofas auftauchte.

„Hey, Malfoy", sagte Potter in beiläufigem Tonfall, als wäre es eine alltägliche Erfahrung für den Auserwählten, in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum zu spazieren.

„Das wird mir eine Lehre sein, einer _Gryffindor_ das Passwort zu verraten", versetzte Draco trocken. „Hat sie ein Rundschreiben veröffentlicht?"

„Entspann dich. Sie hat es mir nur gesagt, weil sie der Meinung war, dass du sie nicht in der Nähe haben willst."

„Scharfsinnig, wie immer", bemerkte Draco. Er beobachtete Harry neugierig, im Stillen fragend, was ihn hierher führte. Hatte Granger ihn für ein einfühlsames Gespräch heruntergeschickt? Falls das der Fall war, schien Potter mit dem Herzen nicht recht bei der Sache zu sein, was keineswegs überraschend war. Harry wanderte ziellos umher und nahm den Slytherin- Schnickschnack in Augenschein.

„Es ist abscheulich dunkel hier", kommentierte Potter. „Wie könnt ihr es nur ertragen?"

„Slytherins schätzen die Dunkelheit."

„Das tue ich auch, aber in Maßen."

Draco deutete auf die Wände. „Normalerweise sind die so verzaubert, dass sie Fenster darstellen, die die tatsächlichen Wetterbedingungen widerspiegeln. Es ist hier sonst so hell wie im Gryffindor- Turm. Aber da ich der einzige bin, der hier wohnt, scheinen sie auf solche Belanglosigkeiten verzichtet zu haben."

Harry gab ein unverbindliches Geräusch von sich und entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab ein Dutzend Kerzen und Wandleuchter.

„Fühlst du noch irgendwelche Nachwirkungen von Greybacks Angriff?", fragte Harry beiläufig.

„Nein. Nichts."

„Bill Weasley hat gesagt, dass er sich überhaupt nicht anders fühlt, außer dass er eine Neigung für sehr leicht angebratenes Fleisch entwickelt hat."

„Ich esse meine Steaks ohnehin so, deshalb werde ich wahrscheinlich gar nichts bemerken. Wie groß stehen die Chancen, dass du mich zufrieden lässt?"

„Nicht zu deinen Gunsten."

„Solltest du nicht oben bei deinen Freunden sein?"

„Sie können warten. Das hier nicht."

Draco war nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, worauf „das hier" verwies. Er verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf, um Langeweile zu heucheln. Harry ließ sich auf einem Sessel in der Nähe nieder, seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

_Einmal_, zählte Draco unwillkürlich.

Harry sagte: „Weißt du noch unser erstes Jahr, bevor wir in die Häuser geteilt wurden? Du wolltest mein Freund sein, nur weil ich berühmt war."

Draco funkelte ihn an. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, gerade daran erinnert zu werden. „Das war, bevor ich bemerkt habe, was für ein Trottel du bist."

„Das war, bevor du mich verärgert hast, indem du Ron Weasley beleidigt hast. Weißt du, ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich Ron nie kennen gelernt hätte und nicht voreingenommen zu den verschiedenen Häusern gewesen wäre. Wusstest du, dass der Sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin stecken wollte?"

Draco lachte kurz und schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

„_Dich?_ Den Gryffindor durch und durch? Das wäre wahnsinnig komisch gewesen."

„Ernsthaft, es ist fast passiert. Wenn es so gekommen wäre, mit wem, denkst du, hätte ich am wahrscheinlichsten Freundschaft geschlossen?"

„Montague?", fragte Draco sarkastisch. Harry ignorierte es.

„Und denk mal nach. Was Voldemort betrifft, scheint ein unausweichliches Schicksal auf mich gelegt worden zu sein. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihm hätte entfliehen können, wenn ich in ein anderes Haus geteilt worden wäre. Ich glaube, ich hätte Quirrell trotzdem aufhalten müssen, und Tom Riddle, und alles andere erledigen, zu dem ich gezwungen werde."

Seinem eigenen Willen zum Trotz war Draco fasziniert von Harrys Vermutung.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass du als Slytherin dieselben Abenteuer erlebt hättest?"

Harry nickte. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich vermute, Dumbledore hat einige von ihnen als Test für meine Fähigkeiten eingerichtet. Ich hätte natürlich Hilfe benötigt, vor allem bei der Überwindung der Fallen, die den Stein der Weisen bewacht hatten. Du bist so schlau wie Hermine. Du hättest die Teufelsschlinge und Snapes Zaubertränkegeheimnis gelöst – und du bist der einzige, den ich erkenne, der Ron beim Zaubererschach schlägt..."

Draco setzte sich auf und schwang die Füße auf den Boden. Ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, die Harrys Gedanken eingeschlagen hatte. „Du denkst, _ich_ hätte dir geholfen, Voldemort zu besiegen?"

„Wer denn sonst? Weißt du, ich wäre nie diesem Reinblüter- Schwachsinn verfallen, selbst wenn ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass _du_ noch daran glaubst. Falls du es überhaupt jemals getan hast."

Draco schwieg. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute Harry an. „Also meinst du, dass wir Busenfreunde geworden wären?", sagte er nach einem Augenblick, sich bemühend, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „_Du und ich?_"

„Ich glaube, es wäre unvermeidlich", erwiderte Harry leise. Seine grünen Augen blickten ihn aufrichtig an. Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Verdammte Scheiße! Warum haben Potter und seine Freunde darauf beharrt, jede nur mögliche unerwünschte Gefühlsregung aus einer Person herauszuquetschen? Draco unterdrückte den seltsamen Anflug von Emotionen, die Harrys Worte heraufbeschworen hatten. Er blickte auf und zeigte Potter ein höhnisches Lächeln. Doch diese Geste wies nicht die übliche Überzeugungskraft auf.

„Ich bin nicht dein Freund, Potter."

Harry lächelte ehrlich belustigt.

„Du hast dich für diese Position in derselben Minute eingeschrieben, in der du Hermine über die Gefahr gewarnt hast, in der ihre Eltern schwebten. Und das Beste daran ist, dass du es dir selbst eingebrockt hast. Wie Hermine festgestellt hat, hast du in letzter Zeit mehr getan als jeder andere. Und du hast den Preis gezahlt."

Draco stand verärgert auf. Er funkelte Harry an und versuchte, die alten Gefühle des Hasses zu seinem Feind wiederzuerwecken. Potters sardonisches Lächeln trug dazu bei, doch es reichte nicht aus. Immer wieder kam Draco Harrys Gesichtsausdruck im St. Mungos in den Sinn, grimmig vor Sorge, als er Malfoy sanft dem Krankenhauspersonal übergab. Verdammt, Draco wollte kein Mitglied von Potters treuer Anhängerschaft sein!

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, weißt du das?", versetzte er barsch.

Harry hob die Schultern. „Tja, das ist ganz allein Hermines Schuld. Sie scheint dich zu mögen. Aber bekanntlich lässt sich über Geschmäcker streiten."

„Dazu schaue man sich nur dich und das rothaarige Mädchen an", entgegnete Draco, die Gelegenheit des Themenwechsels beim Schopf packend.

„Lass Ginny da raus. Wir sprechen von dir und Hermine."

„Da gibt es kein ich und Hermine´."

„Willst du, dass sich das ändert?"

„Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich darauf antworte?"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich." Harry lachte und erhob sich. „Komm schon. Es ist doch blödsinnig, dass du hier allein herumbrütest, jetzt da wir anfangen, deine anstrengende Anwesenheit zu vermissen."

„Ich brüte nicht herum." Draco bemühte sich um einen Weg, Harry zurückzuweisen.

„Dass du allein in Selbstmitleid versinkst?"

„Ich hoffe, wenigstens du hast Spaß."

Harry gluckste und ging zum Kamin, um das riesige Gemälde von Salazar Slytherin zu begutachten, der in kaum verhohlenen Zorn auf Potter herabstierte.

„Meinst du, er dreht sich gerade im Grabe um?", fragte Harry. Draco hatte dem Gemälde schon lange Zeit keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt. Slytherin trug einen grauen Unterrock mit einem schwarzen Gürtel. Ein großer schwarzer Umhang, mit leuchtendem Grün umsäumt, war über eine Schulter geworfen und mit einer einfachen Brosche in Form einer Schlange festgesteckt. Als Kontrast zu der schlichten Brosche funkelte das Slytherin- Medaillon pompös an seiner Brust. Er hielt einen Holzstab in der einen Hand und einen Zauberstab in der anderen. Der Siegelring blitzte kurz auf, als Salazar sich bewegte. Als wenn verärgert von ihren Blicken, verschwand er.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und wandte sich zu Draco um. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Gründer nie aus ihren Gemälden sprachen, obwohl keiner den Grund dafür kannte. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Heilige Scheiße! Komm mit, Potter. Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen!"

Ohne zu warten, rannte Draco aus dem Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

„Wohin gehen wir?", rief Harry.

„Ravenclaw- Turm", erwiderte Draco.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und beide keuchten vor Erschöpfung, als sie den Westturm endlich erreichten. Auf halbem Weg überkam Draco beinahe eine Welle von Benommenheit, die ihn zwang, sich eine kleine Pause zu gönnen und die Stufen in einem gemächlicheren Tempo zu erklimmen. Er war erleichtert und zur gleichen Zeit verärgert, dass Potter keinen Kommentar abgab. Als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, erwähnte Harry, dass er noch nie im Ravenclaw- Turm gewesen war, was Draco seltsam vorkam, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Zeit Potter damit zugebracht hatte, Hogwarts zu erkunden.

„Noch nie? Nicht einmal als geehrter Gast deiner alten Flamme Cho?"

Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. „Sie war nie wirklich meine Freundin."

„Zu schade, dass du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist. Ich hätte dir in Sachen Mädchen weiterhelfen können. Du brauchst dringend Hilfestellungen."

„Fick dich, Malfoy", sagte Harry unüberzeugend. Draco grinste. Potter musste sich wohl bewusst sein, dass es stimmte. Cho Chang und Ginny Weasley? Potter hatte es wahrscheinlich kaum zum Knutsch- Stadium gebracht. Draco würde sein halbes Vermögen darauf verwetten, dass der Auserwählte noch Jungfrau war. Er beschloss, dieses Thema für später aufzuheben, wenn er mehr Zeit hatte.

Ähnlich wie im Gryffindor- Turm versperrte ein Gemälde den Eingang zum Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch es starrte ihnen keine Person entgegen, sondern es hockte eine Sphinx im Wüstensand. Sie blickte sie ausdruckslos an. Als Draco wieder normal atmen konnte, sagte er: „Wir begehren Einlass."

Die Sphinx neigte den Kopf und antwortete: „Eine Münze steckt in einer Flasche, mit einem Korken verschlossen. Entferne die Münze, jedoch nicht den Korken. Und zerbrich nicht die Flasche."

„Ein Rätsel?", fragte Harry atemlos.

„Natürlich ist das ein Rätsel. Wir haben es mit einer Sphinx zu tun. Weißt du die Antwort?"

„Eine Münze aus einer verkorkten Flasche entfernen, ohne den Korken herauszuziehen oder die Flasche zu zerbrechen?"

„Das ist die _Frage_, nicht die Antwort." Draco grinste. „Du bist wirklich hilflos ohne Granger, was?" Harry funkelte ihn an und Draco antwortete der Sphinx: „Ganz einfach. Man schiebt den Korken in die Flasche und holt die Münze heraus."

Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite.

„Kein Passwort, sondern ein Rätsel?", fragte Harry.

„Ravenclaws. Sie lieben es, ihr Intellekt unter Beweis zu stellen."

Draco trat ein, gefolgt von Harry.

„Woher wusstest du von den Rätseln?"

„Ich habe einmal im dritten Jahr einen unterhaltsamen Abend mit einem Ravenclaw- Mädchen verbracht", erwiderte Draco. „Sie hat ein Diagramm erstellt, das zeigt, wie die verschiedenen Stellungen – "

„Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe!", unterbrach Harry hastig.

„Da entgeht dir aber was", erwiderte Draco glucksend. „Unglücklicherweise ist sie im darauf folgenden Jahr nach Beauxbatons versetzt worden. Ihre Eltern haben wohl herausgefunden, dass ihr hauptsächliches Studiumsfeld die männliche Anatomie ist."

Der Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Die meisten der Ordensmitglieder befanden sich wahrscheinlich in der Großen Halle. Draco lief zu dem riesigen Gemälde von Rowena Ravenclaw.

„Genau wie ich in Erinnerung hatte", bemerkte er befriedigt. Harry stellte sich verwirrt neben ihn. Rowenas Kleidung ähnelte der Slytherins, nur dass sie die Farben Blau und Schwarz aufwies. Draco deutete auf ihr Handgelenk. „Du hast vermutet, dass der Dunkle Lord Gegenstände von jedem der Gründer haben wollte, richtig? Ich habe das Medaillon und den Ring an Salazar bemerkt und da ist mir dieser Armreif eingefallen."

Ein großer Goldarmreif, verziert mit funkelnden Saphiren, schmückte Rowena Ravenclaws Handgelenk. Sie lächelte sanft auf sie herab und hob die Hand. Ein winziger goldener Anhänger in Form eines Raben baumelte vom Reif herunter.

„Ich wette, du hast Recht", hauchte Harry. „Tom Riddle könnte es auf dieselbe Weise gefunden haben wie Hufflepuffs Becher. Während er bei Borgin und Burkes gearbeitet hat." Er seufzte. „Nun wissen wir, hinter was wir her sind, aber immer noch nicht, wo wir suchen müssen. Und es sagt uns auch nicht, was er von Godric Gryffindor benutzt haben könnte. Dumbledore hat mir versichert, dass die einzigen beiden Gryffindor- Artefakten sicher in seinem Büro verwahrt sind – das Schwert und der Sprechende Hut."

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Blick darauf werfen."

Harry nickte. „Zumindest führen da nur ein paar Stufen hin. Es muss wirklich nicht sein, dass du mir noch umkippst."

Draco schnaubte. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du nicht angeboten hast, mich zu tragen. So wie du es zu genießen scheinst, Hand an mir anzulegen."

„Träum weiter, Malfoy." Draco hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck seit dem Tag, da er eingetroffen war, nicht mehr bei Potter gesehen. Der Ausdruck reiner Abscheu ließ Malfoy laut auflachen.

Vielleicht würde sich die ganze Freundschaftssache als doch nicht so schlimm herausstellen.


	37. Unwiderstehlich

**Kapitel 37 – Unwiderstehlich**

Hermine kehrte in die Große Halle zurück und versuchte, ihre kochende Wut zu bändigen. Es musste nicht sein, vor allen in lautes Geschrei auszubrechen.

Ron unterhielt sich mit Luna. Susan Bones und Neville schienen in einen hitzigen Streit verwickelt zu sein. Sie blockierten Hermines Weg zu Ron, so dass sie einen kurzen Ausschnitt ihrer Unterhaltung hörte, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging.

„...kannst du ihn verteidigen?", zischte Susan. „Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser!"

„Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass Draco Malfoy mir das Leben gerettet hat", beharrte Neville.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Oder haben sie dir nur erzählt, dass es so war?"

Neville richtete sich verärgert auf.

„Beschuldigst du meine Freunde, mich mit Absicht belogen zu haben? Über so etwas?"

Hermine blieb stehen und beobachtete sie. Sie funkelte Susan aus verengten Augen an, die errötete, auch wenn ihr Gesicht seinen trotzigen Ausdruck beibehielt.

„Vielleicht haben sie ihn mit einem Imperius- Fluch belegt."

Hermine lachte humorlos, obwohl ihr danach zumute war, Susan ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Sie antwortete für Neville: „Ach wirklich? Wenn es so ist, dann war es ja sehr schlau von ihm, sein eigenes Bein zu brechen und fast zu verbluten. Ich bin sicher, dass er das getan hat, um Harry dazu zu zwingen, ihn zu retten, und ihn aus irgendeinem schändlichen Anlass nach St. Mungos zu bringen. Und dann hat er es geschafft, gefangen und in den Wald geschleppt zu werden, wo er angenehmerweise von Fenrir Greyback zerfleischt worden ist, den er übrigens im Anschluss daran _gefangen genommen_ hat. Aber ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, es ist eine Art ausgeklügelte Verschwörung!"

Hermines Stimme hatte sich immer weiter gehoben, bis sie beinahe schrie. Susan und Neville starrten sie beide an, als wären ihr zwei Köpfe gewachsen. Hermine fühlte Tränen der Frustration in ihre Augen steigen und wirbelte herum. Kein Wunder, dass Draco nicht hier sein wollte!

„Was ist denn in sie gefahren?", hörte sie Susan hinter ihr fragen. „Ich dachte, sie hasst Malfoy mehr als jeder andere."

Sie bekam Nevilles Antwort nicht mehr mit. Sie konnte sich kaum mehr daran erinnern, Draco gehasst zu haben. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Nun wollte sie nur die Arme um ihn schlingen und ihn vor den Menschen beschützen, die die Opfer, die er gebracht hatte, nicht zu würdigen verstanden. Wie die Person, die nun vor ihr stand.

„Ronald?", fragte sie süßlich. Sie zwang sich dazu, einen möglichst normalen Tonfall anzunehmen und nicht durch zusammengepresste Zähne zu sprechen. „Könnte ich einen Moment mit dir reden?"

Ron grinste, nichts von der Anstrengung ahnend, die es Hermine kostete, ihn nicht beim roten Schopf zu packen und aus dem Raum zu zerren. Sie hielt ihre Augen auf Luna gerichtete, so dass er nicht den siedenden Zorn bemerkte, der in ihnen lag. Luna jedoch sah ihn und blinzelte sie überrascht an.

„Ich muss Vater fragen, wie man Kriechende Parcleps loswird. Wir scheinen eine Seuche zu haben. Ich werde ihm gleich eine Eule schicken", sagte Luna abwesend.

Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Wie immer hatte sie nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon Luna da sprach. Doch es war ihr ohnehin egal.

„Gute Idee. Komm mit, Ronald", sagte Hermine und ging voran an Susan und Neville vorbei, die schwiegen und einander musterten. Sie führte Ron durch die Türen und suchte nach einem verlassenen Ort, an dem niemand ihn hören würde, wenn er um Hilfe rief. Sie grinste boshaft bei dem Gedanken, schob ihn jedoch beiseite. Sie musste sich im Zaum halten. Ron trabte neben ihr her.

„Wohin gehen wir?", wollte er wissen.

„Gleich dort drüben hin", entschied sie und steuerte auf die kleine Kammer zu, in der Erstklässler auf ihre Einordnung in die Häuser am Anfang des Schuljahres warteten. Hermine konnte sich nicht daran entsinnen, ihn seit ihrer ersten Ankunft in Hogwarts jemals wieder betreten zu haben. Der Raum war ziemlich verstaubt. Anscheinend würde er nicht gesäubert werden, bevor der erste Tag des neuen Schuljahrs sich näherte.

Hermine lief in die Mitte der Kammer, während sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ron war stehen geblieben, als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er endlich etwas von ihrer Anspannung bemerkt. Klugerweise schwieg er, vor allem als sie sich umdrehte und ihm einen vernichtenden Blick versetzte.

„Verrate mir etwas, Ronald Liebes", säuselte sie. „Stimmt es, dass Draco Malfoy dir einen Gefallen schuldet?"

Rons Blick schoss im selben Moment zum Boden, da eine leuchtende Röte in seine Wangen stieg.

„Wo... wo hast du das denn her?", stammelte er. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Gehirn nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, sich herauszuwinden.

„Ein Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert. Stimmt es?", verlangte sie.

„Naja... sozusagen, denke ich."

„Sozusagen, denkst du. Hast du Draco zufällig um etwas gebeten? Um ihm seinen sozusagen´ Gefallen zurückzuzahlen?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte er. Sie funkelte ihn an. Typisch Ron. Sich wehren und leugnen. Sie marschierte vorwärts, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Sie muss ein wenig nach oben schauen, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie ließ sich nicht dadurch einschüchtern.

„Hast du Draco Malfoy gewarnt, sich von mir fernzuhalten?", wollte sie wissen. Mit jedem Wort stieß sie ihren Zeigefinger in Rons Brust. Am Ende des Satzes zuckte er schmerzhaft zusammen.

Eine lange Stille folgte und dann platzte Ron heraus: „Hat Malfoy dir das erzählt? Er lügt, verdammt nochmal!"

Hermine packte Rons Shirt und zog ihn an sich heran.

„Nein, Ron. Malfoy hat nichts verraten. Er hat sich nur komisch verhalten und deshalb musste ich mir selbst die Frage stellen, warum. Als Harry erwähnte, dass Malfoy dir einen Gefallen schulde, schien alles zusammenzupassen. Jetzt solltest du mir lieber mit der Wahrheit rausrücken, bevor ich dir einen von Ginnys Flederwichtfluch verpasse, den du nie wieder vergessen wirst!"

Rons blaue Augen weiteten sich. Er versuchte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Hermine hob mit ihrer freien Hand ihren Zauberstab. Er schaute sie ängstlich an.

„Nein!", rief er. „Das würdest du mir nicht antun!"

„Ach nein?", stieß sie hervor.

„Na schön, du hast Recht! Ich habe Malfoy gesagt, dass er sich von dir fernhalten soll! Aber das war zu deinem eigenen Schutz, verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Hermine ließ ihn los und stieß ihn von sich. Ron taumelte, fing sich aber rechtzeitig vor dem Sturz.

„Zu meinem eigenen Schutz?", brüllte sie. „Wovor kannst du mich überhaupt beschützen wollen? Ich bin fast achtzehn Jahre alt, Ronald! Ich bin seit Monaten volljährig. Du wirst mich vor gar nichts beschützen! Du bist nur verflucht egoistisch und das weißt du auch!"

Ron starrte sie an. „Nein, ich versuche, dich vor _dir selbst _zu beschützen! Du scheinst Malfoy für ach- so- gut zu halten! Wie kannst du überhaupt so denken, nach allem, was er dir angetan hat? Was er _uns _angetan hat? Er ist durch und durch verdorben und das wird er immer bleiben!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Da liegst du falsch. Du beschuldigst mich, blind zu sein. Und doch bist du derjenige, der sich weigert, den eigenen Augen zu glauben. Schau dir nur an, was er durchgemacht hat, und sage mir, dass du ihn immer noch für einen Todesser hältst!"

„Ich bin schon mal hinters Licht geführt worden und ich habe nicht vor, noch ein Mal darauf reinzufallen!", rief Ron. „Peter Pettigrew hat zwölf Jahre lang vorgetäuscht, mein verdammtes Haustier zu sein. Deshalb nein! Ich werde nicht darauf vertrauen, das Draco Malfoy sich plötzlich in unseren besten Freund verwandelt hat, nach gerademal sechs verfluchten Tagen!"

„Willst du mir sagen, dass alles, was er getan hat, Teil eines perfiden Plans ist?"

Ron stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht alles. Ich denke, auf Greyback zu treffen war unerwartet. Aber ja, ich denke, es war ein ziemlich großer Zufall, dass Wurmschwanz ihn geschnappt und in den Wald geschleppt hat. Es ist vollkommen möglich, dass es geplant war."

„Auch wenn Draco zu der Zeit mehr nach Harry aussah und Wurmschwanz sich auch einfach Harry Potter persönlich hätte schnappen können? Denk einen Moment lang nach, Ronald. Hör auf, deinen Hass zu rechtfertigen."

„Ich brauche ihn nicht zu rechtfertigen!", blaffte Ron. „Ich kann ihn ohne Begründung hassen. Aber findest du es nicht interessant, dass er dich über deine Eltern warnen konnte, aber überhaupt nichts tun konnte, um uns von der Sache mit dem Fuchsbau bescheid zu sagen?"

Hermine konnte es nicht erklären, deshalb versuchte sie es erst gar nicht. Vielleicht hätte Malfoy es ihnen verraten können und sich dagegen entschieden. Sie hatte nur Dracos Wort, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig erfahren habe. Sie seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Wenn du so entschlossen bist, ihn zu hassen. Dann soll es so sein. Aber lass mich von jetzt an aus deinen Intrigen raus."

„Intrigen? Jetzt bin ich also der Böse, nur weil ich versuche, dich davor zu bewahren verletzt zu werden?"

„Warum bin ich in Gefahr verletzt zu werden, Ron?", fragte sie milde. Ron scharrte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er. „Es scheint nur, als ob du furchtbar viel Zeit mit Malfoy verbringst. Was ist, wenn du... dich in den Bastard verliebst oder so?"

„Dann, denke ich, wird mir mein kleines Herz gebrochen, nicht wahr?" Sie trat nach vorn und legte Ron die Hände auf die Schulter. „Es ist mein Risiko, Ron. Du kannst Menschen nicht zwingen, das zu empfinden, was du willst."

Rons blaue Augen spiegelten Schmerz und Niederlage wider.

„Dann wirst du mich nie lieben?", fragte er traurig.

„Ich liebe dich ja", beharrte sie. Sie packte ihn fest. „Sehr. Nur nicht in einer romantischen, leidenschaftlichen Art und Weise."

„Ich hätte nie mit Lavender Brown gehen sollen", sagte er verdrießlich. „Ich habe es nur getan, um dich eifersüchtig zu machen."

Sie grinste. „Also du scheinst deine nie endenden Knutschsitzungen damals äußerst genossen zu haben, _Won_."

Ihm schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. „Sie war es überhaupt nicht, die ich küssen wollte, sondern _du_."

„Ich weiß." Sie seufzte. „Die Zeit treibt so ihre Spiele mit uns, was?"

Plötzlich legte Ron die Hände an ihre Taille, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Er legte alles hinein, das er hatte, ließ seine Hände an ihr hochfahren, um sie eng an sich zu ziehen. Sie widerstand ihm nicht, doch sie spürte auch nichts außer einer seltsamen Distanz. Ron ließ sie mit einem reumütigen Seufzen los.

„Nichts, heh?", fragte er, während er zurücktrat.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie aufrichtig.

„Ich verneige mich vor der überlegenen Anziehungskraft von Malfoy. Soll er doch zur Hölle fahren."

„Du wirst ihn entbinden von, welchen dummen Schwur er auch immer geleistet hat?"

„Ja. Tu dir keinen Zwang an, mit ihm rumzuknutschen", sagte er bitter. Er wandte sich um und machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Als er die Tür erreichte, rief sie ihn: „Ron?"

Er blieb stehen. „Ja?"

„Danke."

Er sagte nichts. Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihm.

* * *

Eine Untersuchung von McGonagalls Büro enthüllte keine vorher unentdeckten Gryffindor- Artefakten. Harry hatte sogar Gryffindors Schwert herausgenommen und es probehalber ein paar Mal durch die Luft geschwungen. Er ließ es auf Draco zuschnellen und hüpfte in einem spöttischen Scheinangriff nach vorne.

Draco packte er mit beiden Handflächen an der Schneide und riss es mit einem schnellen Ruck aus Potters Hand. Harry wirkte einen Augenblick lang verärgert. Draco ignorierte ihn und warf das Schwert in die Luft. Er fing es am Griff auf und begutachtete es neugierig.

„Typisch Gryffindor- Prahlerei. Prunkhaftes Design", kommentierte Draco. Er warf es wieder zurück zu Potter, Heft voran. „Aber es ist kein Horkrux." Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich und er legte es in die Schutzvitrine zurück.

„Tja, Dumbledore hat vermutet, dass Voldemorts Schlange ein Horkrux sein könnte", bemerkte er. Draco schnaubte.

„Es wäre ganz schön bescheuert, aus einem Lebewesen einen Horkrux zu machen. Wenn das der Fall ist, ist das alte Schlangengesicht sehr viel bekloppter als ich ihm zugeschrieben habe. Nur um sicher zu gehen, schlage ich vor, hauen wir die Schlange in Stücke." Er schauderte. „Ich hasse das verflixte Reptil."

„Wir müssen es zuerst finden", warf Harry ein.

„Gib dem Dunklen Lord etwas Zeit. Früher oder später wird er dich finden."

„Ich würde es vorziehen, nicht die ganze Zeit herumzusitzen und auf diesen Tag zu warten."

„Wir müssen sowieso den Ravenclaw- Armreif ausfindig machen."

„Vielleicht hat Hermine eine Idee", sagte Harry.

„Kannst du ihr eine von diesen Patronus- Nachrichten schicken? Wie macht man das überhaupt?"

„Wahrscheinlich sollte ich es dir beibringen. Du hättest uns aus dem Wald bescheid geben können. Ich würde mich in Zukunft lieber nicht auf Kontaktaufnahmen verlassen müssen. Es war gut, dass Hermine deinen Kamm gefunden hat. Sonst hätten wir dich nie gefunden."

„Sie hat meinen Kamm genommen?"

„Er ist in Firenzes Raum. Ich glaube, wir haben ihn in der Eile dort liegen lassen."

„Verdammte Scheiße. Jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich von dem Zentauren verseucht!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass Firenze deinen Kamm benutzen würde", entgegnete Harry trocken.

„Wenn doch, wirst du mir einen neuen kaufen, Potter."

„Ich werde dir drei kaufen, wenn du endlich die Klappe hältst."

„Na schön. Sollen wir mit dem Zauber weitermachen?", verlangte Draco. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, seinen Kamm zurückzuholen und sich mit Hermine Granger über das Klauen anderer Leute Gegenstände zu unterhalten. Er liebte diesen Kamm.

Potter erläuterte die Kniffe des Zaubers und zeigte Draco, wie die Nachricht zur richtigen Zeit eingefügt wird. Zur Demonstration ließ Harry seinen Patronus zum Vorschein kommen. Der silberne Hirsch umschloss Draco einen Moment lang, während er die einfache Nachricht aufnahm.

Draco nickte. „Ziemlich clever."

„Dumbledore hat es erfunden. Jetzt versuch du es mal."

„Nein danke. Ich habe die Theorie begriffen. Sollte ein Kinderspiel sein, wenn die Notwendigkeit besteht."

Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Warum übst du es nicht einfach?"

„Zu müde", antwortete Draco gelassen. Das war nicht der wahre Grund, doch er fühlte sich tatsächlich erschöpft, auch wenn er die meiste Zeit des Tages geschlafen hatte. „Ich glaube, ich gehe ins Bett."

Harry schaute verwundert drein. Doch Draco hatte nicht die Absicht, Potter _jemals_ einen Blick auf seinen Patronus zu gewähren. Er musste schon mit einem Werwolf auf der Brust auf dem Boden liegen, um überhaupt an einen Patronus zu denken. Er verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung.

„Morgen lassen wir uns was einfallen, heh, Potter?"

„Malfoy, wenn du willst... kannst du im Gryffindor- Turm bleiben. Alle anderen sind auch hier. Luna kann nicht im Ravenclaw- Turm schlafen, weil der Orden ihn besetzt, und der Hufflepuff- Kerker ist zur Zeit mit Todessern überfüllt. Also..."

Draco hielt bei dem Gedanken inne und warf Harry einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Gott, nein! Ich werde in meinem schönen, ruhigen, leeren Kerker wohnen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Aber... danke für das Angebot."

Draco lief die Treppe hinunter zu seinem Zimmer.

Er wurde davon überrascht, dass er im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum beinahe Hermine Granger über den Haufen rannte. Sie kam gerade aus seinem Zimmer. Sie starrten einander in geschockter Überraschung an.

„Du hast wohl entschlossen, dich nach Slytherin versetzen zu lassen?", fragte er.

„Eigentlich habe ich dir etwas Kleidung gebracht. Ich habe sie auf dein Bett gelegt", erwiderte sie.

„Was für Kleidung? Ich dachte, ich hätte ziemlich viel davon. Habe ich plötzlich welche erworben?" Draco lief an ihr vorbei und betrachtete die mit Papier umwickelten Bündel, die am Ende seines Bettes aufgestapelt waren.

„Ja. Ich wusste, dass du deine eigenen nicht holen konntest. Und da du und Harry beinahe dieselbe Größe habt... Naja, ich habe sie aus der Winkelgasse bestellt. Sie sind gerade angekommen."

Draco musterte sie und riss eins der Pakete auf. Mehrere Seidenshirts in verschiedenen Farben fielen heraus: blassgrün, grau, schwarz und butterblumengelb. Das letzte hielt er fragend in die Höhe.

„_Gelb?_"

„Ich dachte, es würde gut zu deinem Haar passen", sagte sie leise. Draco hob eine Augenbraue bei der Vorstellung, dass Hermine überlegte, wie er in verschiedenen Farben aussehen würde. Ein verruchtes Lächeln umkräuselte seine Lippen. Hermines Blick schweifte durch den Raum, überall hinschauend, nur nicht Draco.

„Ich kann dir das Geld noch nicht wiedergeben", sagte er.

„Ich weiß. Eigentlich hat Harry es sozusagen von seinem Konto bezahlt."

Er ließ das Shirt fallen und schoss ihr einen kritischen Blick zu. „Harry Potter. Wunderbar. Ich hasse es, in der Schuld von Gryffindors zu stehen."

„Ich bin eine Gryffindor!", protestierte sie.

„Ja, aber du bist anders."

„Jetzt bin ich also eine _andere_ Gryffindor? Du bist derjenige, der mir ständig vorkaut, was für eine typische Gryffindor ich bin. Was denn nun?"

„Es scheint sich von Moment zu Moment zu ändern", entschied er.

Sie seufzte tief. „Ich sollte gehen. Ich bin nur hergekommen, um dir das zu bringen, nicht um mich von deiner verqueren Logik auf die Palme bringen zu lassen."

„Meine Logik ist astrein."

Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Ich weigere mich, mich mit dir zu streiten. Gute Nacht."

„Granger... warte."

Hermine hielt im Schritt inne, drehte sich halb um und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er lief rasch zu ihr und blieb nahe vor ihr stehen, so wie sie es hasste. Sie hob zögernd den Blick.

„Danke für die Kleidung", murmelte er.

Sie errötete und wandte den Blick ab. „Gern geschehen." Sie stockte. „Weißt du, ich habe noch etwas, das dir gehört."

Sie zog die Galleone aus der Tasche und hielt sie an dem aus ihrem Haar geflochten Band hoch. Sie funkelte im flackernden Licht der Lampen, während sie sich langsam drehte. „Willst du sie zurück?"

„Ja."

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und langte nach oben, um das Band über seinen Kopf gleiten zu lassen. Er vergaß beinahe zu atmen, als sie sich zu ihm lehnte. Ihr Handgelenk streifte ihn am Hals, als sie beide Enden mit einer Hand zusammenhielt. Sie tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an und murmelte einen Reparierzauber. Ihre Finger berührten seine Haut federleicht, als sie das Band losließ.

„Weißt du, ich habe gerade etwas entschieden", sagte Draco mit belegter Stimme.

„Und was?"

„Zur Hölle mit Weasley."

Er schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren. Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus, der nach purer Erleichterung klang, und er spürte, wie ihre Hände nach oben in sein Haar glitten. Gott, sie schmeckte unglaublich. Er liebkoste ihre Lippen mit seinen eigenen, während er sich zusammenzureißen und dem Drang zu widerstehen versuchte, sie auf sein Bett zu ziehen. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Rücken und er bemerkte, wie ein köstliches Schaudern durch ihren Körper fuhr.

Ihre Hände waren in seinem Haar und drückten sich gegen seinen Nacken. Sie zog ihn eng an sich, während sie eifrig seinen Kuss erwiderte. Ihr Atem vermischte sich heiß mit seinem. Verdammte Scheiße, sie wollte ihn genauso stark wie er sie! Sein rasender Puls dröhnte in seinen Schläfen.

Plötzlich unterbrach er den Kuss und taumelte gegen sie, als ihn eine Welle der Schwäche überkam. Hermine keuchte auf und hielt ihn aufrecht, während er sich um Gleichgewicht bemühte.

„Draco! Du Idiot, wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?"

Ihn durchströmte bei dem Klang seines Namens ein Gefühl der Wärme, auch wenn ihm eine Beleidigung gefolgt war. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Das letzte Mal, da die Pomfrey- Frau mich gefüttert hat, nehme ich an."

„Verdammt, du musst essen, um deine Kräfte wiederzuerlangen. Du solltest wahrscheinlich auch Zaubertränke nehmen. Jetzt leg dich hin."

„Ich würde lieber da weitermachen, wo wir eben aufgehört haben."

Ihr schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. „Ich auch, aber es muss wirklich nicht sein, dass du uns hier umkippst, wenn das Blut dein Hirn verlässt, oder?"

„Malfoys kippen nicht um", brummte er. Doch er ließ sich auf der Kante seines Bettes nieder, als Schwärze an seinem Gesichtsfeld nagte. Er fühlte sich hungrig, nun da sie Essen erwähnt hatte.

„Zieh dich aus. Ich hole dir ein Tablett mit Essen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue bei ihren Worten und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich selbst ausziehen kann. Ich fühle mich ziemlich schwach."

Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Er versuchte, hilflos dreinzublicken.

„Ich glaube dir keine Minute lang", versetzte sie. Trotzdem zog sie an den Ärmeln seines Shirts. Schließlich beugte sie sich hinunter und ergriff den Stoff um seine Hüfte. Sie streifte ihm das weiße Shirt über seinen Kopf und starrte ihn dann an. Draco grinste anzüglich, während ihr Blick über seinen Oberkörper zu seinem Haar wanderte, das elektrisch aufgeladen in einem Kranz von seinem Kopf abstand. Sie schaute ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der an Panik grenzte.

„Hör jetzt nicht auf. Du machst es so gut."

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie.

Er gluckste. „Ich weiß. Der Anblick von mir führt dazu, dass du alle Kontrolle verlierst und dich mit einem Rausch von Lust auf mich stürzen willst, richtig?"

„Ich bin gleich zurück mit einem Tablett", sagte sie heiser und eilte hinaus.

Draco glitt aus seiner Hose und legte sich in die Kissen zurück. Er strich sein Haar glatt und wünschte, er hätte daran gedacht, seinen Kamm zu holen. Er zog die Decke bescheiden bis zur Brust hoch, dann schob er sie wieder bis zu einer Handspanne unter seinen Bauchnabel, dankbar, dass sein Bauch flach wie ein Brett war. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und pfiff vor sich hin, während er auf Hermines Rückkehr wartete.

Als Hermine ihn sah, ließ sie beinahe das Tablett fallen.

„Hast du keinen Schlafanzug?", fragte sie.

„Malfoys schlafen nicht in Schlafanzügen."

„Malfoys müssen sich im Winter den Tod holen." Sie stellte das Tablett brüsk auf seinen Schoß. „Iss alles auf. Madam Pomfrey hat die hier für dich vorbereitet und in die Küche geschickt, damit du sie mit deinem Essen zu dir nimmst." Sie deutete auf zwei Phiolen mit Zaubertränken.

„Ich weigere mich, sie ohne ein Glas La Romanee- Conti zu schlucken. Sie schmecken ätzend."

„Ohne was?", fragte sie verständnislos.

Plötzlich tauchte ein kleiner Hauself auf, der ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand hielt. Er verbeugte sich tief und reichte das Glas an Draco. Der Hauself verschwand wieder.

„Nützliche kleine Kreaturen manchmal", kommentierte Draco und nippte am Glas. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Provozier mich nicht, dir wegen deiner fürchterlichen Behandlung der Hauselfen die Ohren lang zu ziehen", sagte sie und begann, seine neue Kleidung zusammenzufalten. Sie öffnete seinen Koffer und verstaute die Päckchen darin. Draco haute rein, realisierend, dass er am Verhungern war. Hermine hatte ihm eine große Portion Rinderbraten und Gemüse besorgt.

„Was ist das?" Hermine hielt ein kleines schwarzes Buch in der Hand. Draco schaute es überrascht an. Er hatte es vollkommen vergessen, nachdem er es nach seiner Ankunft von sich geschleudert hatte.

„Das hat Snape mir gegeben. Er sagte, es enthält Zaubersprüche, die er mir noch nicht beibringen konnte."

Hermine setzte sich auf die Kante von Goyles Bett und begann, es durchzublättern.

Draco warnte: „Ich würde mich nicht dorthin setzen, wenn ich du wäre. Wenn du nur wüsstest, was Goyle in diesem Bett angestellt hat..."

Sie schoss in die Höhe und ließ sich hastig auf Dracos Bett neben seinem Knie nieder. Augenblicke später war sie in das Buch vertieft. Draco aß auf, schluckte die Zaubertränke und trank den Rest des Weines auf, während er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Er war angenehm satt, gewärmt vom Alkohol und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit rundum zufrieden.

„Die sind wirklich fortgeschritten. Die meisten sind furchtbar", kommentierte Hermine. Draco beugte sich hinüber und zog ihr das Buch aus den Händen. Er warf es auf den Nachttisch.

„Lies es später. Nimm das Tablett weg, Mädchen, und lass uns mit dem Küssen weitermachen."

„Kein Küssen mehr. Du musst dich ausruhen."

„Bleibst du nicht bei mir? Nur für eine Weile?", fragte er sacht. Er konnte Unentschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Sie knabberte auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Er fügte hinzu: „Ich verspreche, dich nicht anzurühren. Ich bin wirklich müde."

„Du versprichst es?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ganz sicher."

„Ich hasse es, wenn du kranke Ideen so auslegst, dass sie völlig vernünftig klingen."

„Es _ist _vernünftig. Ich bin schwach wie ein Kätzchen. Jetzt komm her." Er hob einladend die Bettdecke. Erstaunlicherweise zog Hermine die Schuhe aus und glitt neben ihn ins Bett. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Eine Hand breitete sich über der Narbe aus, die Greyback hinterlassen hatte. Draco schlang ihr die Arme um die Schultern und seufzte zufrieden. Sie fuhr sanft die gerötete Linie nach.

„Tut es weh?"

„Kein bisschen. Nützliche Vögel, diese Phönixe."

Er drückte seine Lippen gegen ihr Haar und hauchte ihren Apfelduft ein. Er fragte sich, was für Konsequenzen folgen würden, wenn er zwei Versprechen in einer Nacht brach. Schließlich war er jedoch einfach zu müde, um sich dazu hinreißen zu lassen, und schlummerte ein, mit dem angenehmen Gefühl von Hermine an sich gedrückt.


	38. Hochzeitspläne

**Kapitel 38 – Hochzeitspläne**

Hermine erwachte langsam mit dem köstlichen Gefühl, in Dracos Armen zu liegen. Fünf Sekunden lang erwog sie zu gehen, realisierte jedoch, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, selbst wenn sie wollte. Ihr Kopf lag auf Dracos linkem Arm und ihr Haar war unter seinem Körper eingeklemmt. Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Kopf, der rechte Arm lässig über ihre Brust geworfen. Sein rechtes Bein lag über ihrer Hüfte, so dass sie von einer angenehmen Wärme umhüllt wurde. Sie stellte fest, dass es im Zimmer furchtbar kalt war.

Ihr rechter Arm war zwischen ihnen, die Handfläche an ihrer Taille, während die Handkante Dracos nackten Oberschenkel berührte. Ihre andere Hand ruhte vertraut auf seinem Bizeps.

Sie hatte ihn in der Nacht beinahe verlassen – sie war ziemlich spät aus dem Bett gestiegen, ohne ihn aufzuwecken, hatte aber innegehalten, um ihn anzusehen, was ihr Verderben gewesen war. Sein silbriges Haar hatte im Kerzenlicht geglänzt und sein Gesicht so schön und arglos ausgesehen... Sie hatte Harry eine Patronus- Nachricht geschickt und ihre Kleidung in Pyjamas verwandelt – sittsame, warme, bescheidene Pyjamas – und war zurück zu Draco ins Bett gestiegen.

Nun horchte sie seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und spürte die beständige Bewegung seiner Brust an ihrer Schulter. Sie fragte sich, wie spät es wohl war – die Düsternis im Kerker machte es verdammt schwierig, diese einfache Tatsache festzustellen. Sie ließ Dracos Arm los und hob ihr Handgelenk, um einen Blick auf die leuchtenden Ziffern ihrer Armbanduhr zu werfen. 6:42.

Diese winzige Bewegung genügte, um ihn zu wecken. Der Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge änderte sich leicht. Er verspannte sich, wahrscheinlich vor Überraschung.

„Du bist nicht gegangen", murmelte er.

„Offensichtlich nicht. Wolltest du es denn?"

Er gluckste. „Definitiv nicht."

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Sag du es mir."

Sie kicherte. „Du fühlst dich angenehm und warm an."

„Ich fühle mich wunderbar. Soll ich es dir zeigen?"

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, wand Draco sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung herum. Als Ergebnis lag er halb auf Hermine. Sein Gesicht verharrte einen Moment über ihrem. Beim Anblick seiner silbernen Augen pochte ihr Herz wie verrückt. Sie kam sich wie eine närrische Jungfer vor, die in die Höhle des Löwen geraten war. Doch als er seinen Mund auf ihren senkte, stellte sie fest, dass es ihr gleichgültig war.

Nach einigen aufwühlenden Küssen fragte er: „Hältst du es für klug, hier bei mir zu bleiben?"

Hermine konnte kaum atmen. „Nein", gab sie zu. „Es ist wahrscheinlich genau das Gegenteil von Klug."

Er gab einen unverbindlichen Laut der Zustimmung von sich und fuhr fort, die Wahrheit ihrer Worte zu beweisen.

Eine Stunde später wechselte Hermines Körper zwischen Eiskalt und Glühendheiß hin und her. Stöße von gedankenlosem Verlangen umfingen sie mit beinahe körperlichem Schmerz. Und alles, was Draco getan hatte, war sie zu küssen. Nicht einmal in ihren Träumen hätte sie sich die Vielfalt der Dinge vorstellen können, die man mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähne anstellen konnte. Doch Draco hätte Bände über das Thema verfassen können. Seine Hände waren fest auf beiden Seiten ihrer Taille geblieben – sie staunte über seine Selbstkontrolle und verfluchte ihn dafür, wie er mit ihr spielte. Hermines Zurückhaltung hatte sich vollkommen in Luft aufgelöst. Ihre Hände wanderten in seinem seidigen Haar, auf seinen Schultern und seinem Rücken umher.

Gerade als sie glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, als sie nahe daran war, ihn anzuflehen – worum, wusste sie selbst nicht genau – holte er Luft und küsste sich an ihrem Hals entlang. Ihre Erleichterung war nur von kurzer Dauer.

Sie hielt ihn nicht auf, als seine Hände nach oben glitten, um die ersten paar Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu lösen. Sie wollte ihn nicht aufhalten. Er folgte seinen Händen mit seinen Lippen, einen Knopf nach dem anderen, bis er ihren Bauchnabel erreicht hatte. Seine Zunge stürzte sich in die Höhle, sie keuchte auf und wölbte sich ihm entgegen, während eine neue Form von Verlangen ihre Sinne durchflutete.

Unglaublicherweise hob er den Kopf. Seine Augen wirkten wie düstere Teiche in der Dämmerung.

„Also", fragte er lässig. „Was sollen wir heute unternehmen?"

Diese unpassende Frage konnte Hermines benebelten Geist nicht ganz durchdringen.

„Ich denke, wir können entweder nach den Horkruxen suchen gehen oder wir bleiben hier, damit ich ein paar Stunden damit verbringen kann, dich mit unbeschreiblicher Ekstase halb zum Wahnsinn zu treiben."

Hermines Herz setzte beinahe aus und sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Stunden?", war alles, was sie heiser herausbrachte.

Sie konnte ein Kräuseln seiner unglaublich talentierten Lippen ausmachen, als er verrucht lächelte.

„Natürlich. Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht der Typ bin, der sich selbst vergnügt, sich dann auf die Seite rollt und eine Zigarre anzündet, während du nur da liegst... Es ist viel befriedigender, dich zum Gipfel der Wonne zu bringen... immer und immer wieder." Er tauchte seine Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel und sie schauderte. Sie hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Er gluckste.

„Ich..." Sie konnte kaum einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken fassen. Sie wusste, dass sie den vernünftigen Weg wählen sollte. Ihn davon abhalten... _sie stundenlang mit unbeschreiblicher Ekstase halb in den Wahnsinn zu treiben_. Obwohl ihr im Augenblick kein einleuchtender Grund dafür einfiel.

Er legte seine Wange an ihren Bauch. Ihre Hand berührte sanft sein glattes Haar. Plötzlich überkam sie ein Anflug von etwas, das nicht Lust war. Etwas Stärkeres und sogar noch Erschreckenderes. Sie schluckte schwer und verdrängte es. Draco seufzte.

Hermine hielt den Atem an, als er seinen Kopf wieder hob. Seine Zunge berührte abermals ihre Haut, glitt über den Hügel ihres Brustkorbs hinauf und folgte der Kette um ihren Hals. Sein Atem war heiß, als er an ihrem Ohr knabberte, so dass ihr Schauer über den Rücken fuhren.

„Du bist nicht bereit dafür, nicht wahr?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang nicht amüsiert oder anklagend oder enttäuscht – sie war schlichtweg sachlich.

„Ich glaube nicht", brachte sie zitternd hervor.

„In Ordnung, Granger. Ich werde dich mit unberührter Keuschheit entkommen lassen. Diesmal." Die Worte waren mit Belustigung angefärbt.

Er rückte weg von ihr und legte seinen Kopf auf das Kopfkissen. Er ließ eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und seine Fingerspitzen streichelten neckend ihren Brustkorb. Sie begann, ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfen. Froh, dass er im Dämmerlicht nicht die Farbe ihrer Wangen sehen konnte. Sie versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie erleichtert war.

„Wie ich schon fragte, da du meine erste Wahl niedergeschmettert hast – Was sollen wir heute machen?"

Sie zwang sich, nicht an seine erste Wahl zu denken.

„Ich habe eine Idee, wo wir einen Horkrux finden könnten. Aber ich finde, wir sollten es nicht Harry sagen", antwortete sie in einer möglichst normalen Stimme.

Draco keuchte vor gespielter Erschütterung auf.

„Du? Hast ein Geheimnis vor dem Auserwählten? Wirst du nicht deine Gryffindor- Roben wegen solch eines Deliktes aushändigen müssen?"

Sie versetzte ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die nackte Brust.

„Ich habe gute Gründe. Aber ich habe nachgedacht – "

„Wann denkst du nicht nach?"

Sie ignorierte es.

„Ich habe über deine Eltern nachgedacht."

Dracos Hand auf ihrer Haut hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Meinst du, sie sind wirklich in Sicherheit? Du bist ein paar Mal um Haaresbreite entkommen. Was ist, wenn Wurmschwanz oder Greyback zu Voldemort entkommen und ihm melden, dass du noch lebst? Was denkst du, wird dann mit ihnen passieren?"

„Ich versuche, nicht daran zu denken", gab er zu. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind. Da fällt mir ein – Wie hast du mich gefunden, als ich im Wald war?"

„Ich habe eine Kontaktaufnahme unternommen. Naja, eigentlich war es Firenze."

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich. „Dieser verfluchte Zentaur?"

Sie schaute ihn finster an. „Ja, dieser verfluchte Zentaur. Wenn Firenze nicht wäre, hättest du als Werwolfsfutter geendet."

„Nein, Fenrir hatte andere Pläne mit mir", entgegnete Draco abwesend.

„Was hast du überhaupt gegen Zentauren? Sie sind intelligente Lebewesen."

„Das sind Kobolde auch. Aber das macht sie nicht weniger abstoßend."

„Zentauren sind nicht abstoßend!"

Draco schnaubte. „Halb Mensch, halb Pferd? Denk darüber nach! Es ist eine Perversion der Natur."

Hermine setzte sich verärgert auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie war beinahe dankbar, dass sie in den angenehmen Zustand ständiger Meinungsverschiedenheiten zurückgekehrt waren.

„Deine Engstirnigkeit kennt keine Grenzen", keifte sie und verwandelte ihre Kleidung zurück in Jeans und einem T- Shirt. Sie setzte sich und zog sich die Schuhe an. Draco hatte sich nicht bewegt. Sie musste ihn nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass er sie mit seinem nervigen Feixen beobachtete.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und entzündete einige Kerzen, bevor sie zum Frisiertisch ging und seinen Kamm aufhob. Sie fuhr sich mit ihm durch ihre zerrauften Locken.

„Nett von dir, mir meinen Kamm zurückzubringen", kommentierte er.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du eine Panikattacke bekommst, wenn du sein Verschwinden bemerkst."

Ihr Blick traf sich im Spiegel mit seinen Augen. Sie lachte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Sorgfältig entfernte sie die Haare aus dem silbernen Kamm und ließ sie verschwinden, bevor sie den Kamm zurück auf den Tisch legte.

„Ich gehe frühstücken. Kommst du mit?", fragte sie.

„Ich komme nach."

Sie zuckte die Achseln und ging zur Tür.

„Hey, Granger?"

Sie hielt inne und schaute zurück.

„Dein Shirt – was bedeutet es?"

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. Sie hatte es ohne nachzudenken in eins ihrer Lieblingsshirts verwandelt. Es trug die Aufschrift ADIDAS. Beinahe sagte sie ihm die Wahrheit – dass es eine Muggle- Firma war, die Schuhe herstellte. Stattdessen grinste sie anzüglich.

„Das ist eine Abkürzung und steht für An Draco: Ich Denke An Sex."

Sie ging hinaus und Dracos ungläubiges Lachen schallte ihr hinterher. Sie lächelte. Er war zum Verrücktwerden, aber so verdammt attraktiv. Sie begann zu denken, dass Keuschheit überbewertet wurde. _Stunden_. Gott.

* * *

Draco sah zu, wie Hermine den Raum verließ, und das irritierte Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen. Er konnte noch immer nicht ganz sein Erstaunen überwinden, sie in seinem Bett zu finden. Sie war mutiger, als er gedacht hatte. Sein Lächeln verschwand bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie warm und willig unter ihm gelegen hatte. Sie hatte sein Kontrollvermögen bis zur äußersten Grenze auf die Probe gestellt. Er war nicht ganz sicher, warum er innegehalten hatte. Schließlich war es Hermines Entscheidung gewesen zu bleiben. Sie hätte es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vorgeworfen – hinterher.

Er stellte fest, dass er nicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopf hatte ergreifen wollen. Hermine Granger würde niemals eine einmalige Sache für jemanden darstellen. Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich für die Alternative einschreiben wollte: Bindung. Beziehung. Der ganze Mist. Er schauderte.

Er schwang die Füße auf den Boden und setzte sich auf, erfreut zu bemerkten, dass keine Welle der Benommenheit diese Bewegung begleitete. Pomfreys Zaubertränke schienen ihre Wirkung zu tun. Draco stand auf und wühlte sich durch seine neue Kleidung. Er breitete mehrere Outfits auf seinem Bett aus. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Granger einen verdammt guten Geschmack hatte, was ihn betraf. Sie hatte sogar Recht über das Gelb – es würde ihm wahrscheinlich glänzend stehen.

Draco war nicht bereit dazu, sich mit dieser Vorstellung abzugeben. Daher entschied er sich für ein seidenes Shirt in Grau und eine schwarze Hose. Er fügte einen schwarzen Kaschmir- Pullover hinzu, nur weil ihm das Gefühl gefiel. Er nässte sich sein Haar und kämmte seine Strähnen an ihren Platz, während er krampfhaft versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie Hermine es in verzückter Ekstase zerrauft hatte.

Verdammt. Er sollte wahrscheinlich Ron suchen gehen und eine Art Wiedergutmachung leisten. Er hatte nicht nur sein Versprechen gebrochen. Er hatte es von der Brüstung geworfen und zugesehen, wie es zerschellte. Draco grinste. Nun, es hatte sich gelohnt.

Er lief in die Große Halle, ignorierte alle, die darin versammelt waren, und setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz. Ein riesiges Aufgebot an Speisen erschien vor ihm und er verzehrte sie, während er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Keiner schien ihn bemerkt zu haben, da sie sich alle in der Nähe des Lehrertischs versammelt hatten. Fleur Delacour stand derzeit im Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit, als sie ein spitzenbesetztes, mit Pailletten besticktes weißes Kleid hochhielt. Draco bemerkte, dass die Gruppe hauptsächlich aus weiblichen Menschen bestand – Fleur, Molly Weasley, Hermine, das rothaarige Mädchen, auf das Harry stand, und Luna Lovegood. Er vermutete, dass Susan Bones sich verzogen hatte, um ihre mürrische Grimasse zu üben.

Die einzigen anderen männlichen Anwesenden waren Ron und Bill Weasley. Bill hatte sich zur Seite gedreht, als ob er nichts lieber wollte, als dem Raum zu entfliehen. Bill entdeckte Draco und schritt – zu Malfoys Überraschung –schnell in seine Richtung. Draco blickte ihm misstrauisch entgegen und nippte an seinem Tee. Er fragte sich, ob ihm eine weitere Weasley- Tirade bevorstand.

Bill nahm neben ihm Platz und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Hochzeitspläne", kommentierte er und seufzte. „Wenn ein Mann schlau ist, dann lehnt er sich zurück, lächelt und sagt Das klingt großartig, Liebling.´ Egal, worum es gerade geht."

Draco sagte nichts und entschied im Stillen, dass er sich eher zurück in Fenrirs Klauen begeben würde als vor einem Altar zu stehen und sich willig eine dauerhafte Kette an den Fuß binden zu lassen. In diesem Moment fing Hermine seinen Blick auf und strahlte ihn an, worauf Draco in kalten Schweiß ausbrach. Er schob seinen Teller von sich.

„Wenn du fertig bist, begleitest du mich auf einen Spaziergang?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln und nickte. Bill erhob sich und Malfoy folgte ihm. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als sie auf den Eingang zum Hufflepuff- Kerker zusteuerte. Der Flur war dunkel, doch nicht annähernd so labyrinthartig wie die Slytherin- Seite. Kerzenhalter leuchteten vor ihnen auf, während sie den Gang entlang schritten. Binnen kurzer Zeit standen sie vor einem vergitterten Tor. Die Wände glühten in einem bläulichen Licht und Draco sah, wie Fenrir aufstand und zu den Gitterstäben kam, um ihnen entgegenzublicken.

„Besucher, heh? Ja sind das nicht der kleine Malfoy und ein Weasley." Greybacks Augen verengten sich, als er Bill wiedererkannte. Draco spürte plötzlich eine seltsame Verbundenheit mit dem hoch gewachsenen Weasley. Er realisierte, dass er und Bill die einzigen beiden von Fenrirs Opfern sein könnten, die nicht getötet oder zu Werwölfen geworden sind. „Zurück für mehr?"

Bill antwortete nicht, doch sein Blick war kalt. Er wandte sich ab und setzte seinen Gang durch den Korridor fort. Draco schaute Fenrir einen Augenblick länger an. Die Gefangenschaft schien den Werwolf nicht sehr stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen zu haben. Greybacks Fänge zeigten ein schreckliches Lächeln.

„Nur noch ein paar Tage, Draco. Noch ein paar Tage und diese Gitterstäbe werden mich nicht mehr halten. Dann werde ich nach dir und deinen neuen kleinen Freunden suchen. Dein leckeres Fleisch wird mein sein, Malfoy. Alles mein." Eine Hand schoss durch das Gitter und griff nach Draco, der nicht im Mindesten überrascht war. Die spitzen Nägel durchfuhren ein paar Zentimeter vor Dracos Brust die Luft. Draco starrte den Werwolf an.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte er und folgte Bill, der an einer Zelle vier Türen weiter innegehalten hatte. Bill trat ein und Draco blickte neugierig hinein. Ein robuster Tisch war in dem Raum aufgestellt und Dracos eiserner Käfig thronte darauf. Wurmschwanz krabbelte noch immer darin herum. Bill beugte sich hinunter, um durch die Gitterstäbe auf die quiekende Ratte zu lugen.

„Gute Arbeit bei dem Schloss", kommentierte er. Draco erinnerte sich, dass dieser Weasley bei Gringotts arbeitete und wahrscheinlich über ein passables Wissen über Schlösser verfügte.

„Ich bin froh, dass keiner ihn herausgelassen hat."

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat Jahre als Ratte verbracht. Was mich angeht, kann er auch so bleiben. Einige der anderen meinen, er könnte uns zu Voldemort führen."

„Nein. Selbst wenn sie ihn herauslassen und ihn daran hindern können, durch ein Rattenloch zu verschwinden, bin ich sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord genug Sicherheitszauber auf ihn gelegt hat, dass er zu einem Fleischbällchen wird, bevor er auch nur irgendein Geheimnis ausplaudern kann."

„Schau, er hat an den Gitterstäben gekratzt."

Draco erspähte eine Schicht von Eisenspänen auf dem Tisch. Wurmschwanz hatte mit seiner silbernen Pfote versucht, die Gitterstäbe zu durchtrennen. Draco grinste.

„Magische Hand an Eisenstäben? Ich wette, das hat wehgetan, was, Pettigrew?"

Die Ratte bleckte die Zähne. Draco wackelte mit einem Finger vor ihm herum, gerade weit genug entfernt, dass Wurmschwanz ihn nicht erreichen konnte.

„Zügle dein Temperament", warnte Draco. Er richtete sich auf und blickte Bill an. „Warum hast du mich hergebracht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ron spricht immer von dir, als wärst du das Böse in Person. Ich nahm an, er ist entweder schrecklich eifersüchtig oder wahnsinnig verliebt in dich."

Einen Moment verschlug es Draco die Sprache. Er musste sich ein paar Mal räuspern, um seine Atemzüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„_Was?_"

Bill lachte. „Naja, man weiß nie. Keine Sorge. Ich glaube, es ist nur Eifersucht. Wir hätten bei der anderen Möglichkeit inzwischen schon Anzeichen gesehen."

„Lass es uns verdammt noch mal hoffen!"

Weasley lachte wieder. „Du bist meiner Meinung nach voll in Ordnung, Malfoy. Willst du zur Hochzeit kommen?"

„Wann findet sie statt?"

Bills Lachen klang diesmal ansteckend.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste."


	39. Snapes Nachricht

**Kapitel 39 – Snapes Nachricht**

Draco und Bill liefen an Fenrir vorbei, das wütende Fauchen und die Klauen des Werwolfs ignorierend. Auf dem Weg nach draußen blickte Draco zu Bill Weasley.

„Meinst du, die Gitterstäbe werden halten? Wenn er sich verwandelt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber vielleicht Lupin."

„Ich werde Granger darauf ansetzen. Wenn jemandem eine Lösung einfällt, wie man Greyback halten kann, dann ihr."

Bill schoss ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Ich dachte, du hasst sie."

Zu seinem Leidwesen spürte Draco, wie er errötete. „Nicht ganz."

Sie liefen zurück zur Großen Halle. Zu Dracos Erleichterung waren andere angekommen, die die weibliche Besetzung im Raum abschwächten, unter ihnen Potter, Longbottom und die Weasley- Zwillinge. Susan Bones war scheinbar aus ihrem Loch hervorgekrochen und Remus Lupin scherzte mit dem Mädchen, deren Haar an diesem Tag limonengrün war. Sie schlug Lupin spielerisch auf den Arm, errötend. Draco überraschte es irgendwie. Er hatte stets angenommen, dass Lupin Herren bevorzugte. Wie Bill gesagt hatte: Man weiß nie.

Fleur hatte das Kleid beiseite gelegt, doch die meisten der Mädchen waren immer noch um den Tisch herum versammelt, zweifellos um sich an närrischen Albernheiten auszulassen wie Blumen, Bänder und die Farbe von Schuhen. Dracos Mutter hatte sich oft mit solch weiblichen Details auseinandergesetzt. Als Junge war Draco zu mehr furchtbaren Hochzeiten, Taufen und anderen mädchenhaften Veranstaltungen geschleppt worden, als er sich erinnern konnte.

Luna erblickte Draco und verließ die kichernde Horde, um ihm eine erfreute Umarmung zu verpassen. Er konnte nicht entscheiden, ob er Lunas vorbehaltlose Akzeptanz schätzen sollte oder nicht. Von allen Untergeordneten Harry Potters war sie die erste gewesen, die Draco seine Vergangenheit verziehen hatte. Sie trat zurück und schaute Bill ernst an.

„Fleur zieht Königsblau für die Festkleider in Betracht."

„Schlechte Idee", erwiderte Draco ohne nachzudenken. „Wenn die Zeremonie an einem warmen Tag im Freien stattfindet, wird es tierisch heiß sein. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft wird umkippen. Sie sollte sich lieber an Pastellfarben halten..." Seine Stimme verlor sich.

Luna nickte feierlich und Bill klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Du kommst besser mit mir mit. Ich denke, du hast in letzter Zeit zu viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft von Frauen verbracht."

Im Begriff, das Angebot anzunehmen, wurde Draco aufgehalten, als ein silberner Patronus in den Raum strömte und ihm umfing. Nachdem der Nebel verblasst war, bemerkte er, dass alle ihn in schockiertem Schweigen anstarrten.

„Snape! Das war Snapes Patronus!", brüllte einer der Weasley- Zwillinge. Der Raum brach in Tumult aus. Susan Bones sprang auf die Füße.

„Ich wusste es!", schrie sie.

Ginny Weasley gesellte sich zu ihr. Sie starrte Draco mit den Händen auf den Hüften an. McGonagall eilte hinüber, ihre Absätze klackerten schnell auf dem harten Boden.

„Was wollte er, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie scharf.

„Ja, was wollte er?", verlangte Susan. „Hast du vor, noch mehr Todesser in die Schule zu lassen? Wen planst du diesmal zu töten? Harry Potter?"

Hermine raste an den anderen vorbei und stellte sich neben Draco. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Arm. Er wollte sie abschütteln und der wütenden Horde allein in seinem wachsenden Zorn gegenübertreten. Doch insgeheim war er erleichtert über ihre Unterstützung.

„Lasst das!", rief sie. „Ihr versteht nicht!"

„Dann lass ihn erklären, Hermine", sagte Lupin vernünftig. „War das nicht Snapes Patronus?"

„Du weißt genau, dass er es war!", brüllte Fred oder George.

„Wir haben diesen verdammten Panther oft genug gesehen", fügte der andere Zwilling hinzu.

„Sprechen sie schon, Mr. Malfoy", kommandierte McGonagall in ihrer Professorenstimme. „Was war Nachricht von ihm?"

Draco starrte sie alle an. Er wagte nicht, den Inhalt der Nachricht diesen übergeschnappten Moralaposteln zu enthüllen. Hermine spürte seinen Widerwillen und verstärkte ihren Griff.

„Bringt ihn runter zu den anderen verfluchten Todessern!", brüllte Susan wütend. „Vorsichtshalber, damit er uns nicht wieder verrät!"

Mehrere Rufe, sowohl zustimmende als auch andere, folgten ihren Worten. Fred und George hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Draco langte nach seinem eigenen, während er sich gegen Hermines Griff wehrte.

Plötzlich sprang Harry Potter vor Draco, mit ausgestreckten Armen, als wolle er Malfoy beschützen.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", rief Potter in einer Stimme, die alle erstarren ließ. „Ich vertraue Malfoy und keiner wird ihn zu Fenrir Greyback und den Carrows sperren! Und jetzt verzieht euch!" Harrys Zauberstab blitzte hervor. Obwohl er seinen Freunden nicht ernsthaft drohte, bestand durchaus das Potential dazu.

„Aber Harry – ", begann Lupin.

„Hermine, bring Malfoy hinaus. Ich komme in einer Minute nach", wies Harry an. Hermine zog an Dracos Arm. Er widerstand einen Augenblick, doch da trat Bill Weasley neben Harry. Die Weasley- Geschwister blickten ihn in erschütterter Überraschung an. Draco gestattete Hermine, ihn nach draußen zu ziehen, während er zu dem Schluss kam, dass der Tag sehr unerwartete Züge angenommen hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einen Weasley tatsächlich _mögen _würde?

Sie liefen die Treppe hinunter und steuerten auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Doch sie hielten in der Nähe des Busches, an dem sie vor kurzem ihre Auseinandersetzung geführt hatten. Hermine ließ Draco los und zupfte gedankenverloren ein Blatt vom Busch. Sie schwieg.

„Snape will sich mit mir treffen", sagte Draco. Sie schaute ihn an.

„Treffen? Wo? Und warum?"

„Er sagte nicht, warum. Er will sich heute Nachmittag treffen. Um drei Uhr. Am Stonehenge."

„Stonehenge? Warum dort?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Das war die ganze Nachricht."

„Zu dieser Jahreszeit wird es voller Muggle- Touristen sein. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund – es ist ein öffentlicher Ort und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, auf andere Zauberer zu treffen, ist sehr gering", überlegte Hermine.

„Snape weiß, dass ich dort gewesen bin. Er hat einmal das ganze Slytherin- Haus dorthin mitgenommen, um uns zu zeigen, wie man Aufpäppeltrank braut. Es erfordert, heiligen Staub während der Wintersonnenwende zu sammeln."

Hermine schaute ihn empört an. „Snape hat euch gezeigt, wie man Aufpäppeltrank braut?"

„Sicher. Er hat uns viele Instruktionen außerhalb der Schulzeit gegeben. Warum, glaubst du, haben alle Slytherins Zaubertränke bestanden? Sogar Crabbe und Goyle?"

„Ich habe es schlichtweg für Bevorzugung gehalten. Ich wusste nicht, dass er euch tatsächlich _geholfen _hat. Das ist... Betrug!"

Draco grinste. „Nur ein Gryffindor würde es so sehen."

Die Vordertüren schwangen auf und Harry Potter trat heraus und gesellte sich zu ihnen, gefolgt von Ron Weasley. Harrys Hand war bereits in seinen Haaren.

_Eins, zwei, drei, _zählte Draco. Potter funkelte Draco finster an, während er sich näherte.

„Wunderbar. Jetzt ist der Orden hochmisstrauisch und denkt, ich mache mit den Todessern gemeinsame Sache. _Ich!_"

_Vier, fünf._ Seelenruhig wiederholte Draco Snapes Nachricht.

„Tja, das hätte nicht ungelegener kommen können", sagte Harry. _Sechs._ „Was meinst du, will er?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es muss wichtig sein, wenn er sogar einen Patronus riskiert."

„Warum hat er nicht einfach eine Eule geschickt?"

„Nicht genug Zeit?", schlug Hermine vor. „Wenn er von Todessern umgeben ist, hatte er vielleicht nur einen Augenblick. Und Eulen können abgefangen werden."

Die Tür öffnete sich abermals und gab Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood frei. Sie hielten einen Moment lang inne und stießen dann zu ihnen.

„Was auch immer ihr unternehmt", sagte Neville, „wir sind dabei."

„Wir unternehmen gar nichts", erwiderte Ron ausweichend.

„Natürlich tun wir das. Wir werden uns mit Snape treffen", widersprach Hermine.

„Nun warte mal – ", sagten Harry und Draco gleichzeitig. Verblüfft starrten sie einander an.

„Oh, das ist ja toll", spie Ron. „Es war schon schlimm genug, als ihr nur gleich ausgesehen habt."

„Der Orden wird uns mit Adleraugen beobachten. Nach unserem letzten Streich werden sie mich nicht einmal in die Nähe der Vordertore lassen", sagte Harry. _Sieben._

„Dann wirst du einfach hier bleiben, Harry", sagte Hermine. Sie hielt eine Hand hoch, als er widersprechen wollte. „Du wirst dich mit Lupin auseinandersetzen müssen. Erzähl ihm, was auch immer nötig ist – sogar die Wahrheit, wenn es sein muss. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, uns nicht mit Snape zu treffen."

„Ich werde allein gehen", sagte Draco fest. Hermine lächelte ihn an, als wäre er ein albernes Kind.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was Snape für Motive hat. Es könnte eine Falle sein, nach allem, was wir wissen. Voldemort könnte herausgefunden haben, dass Snape dir geholfen hat. Er könnte unter einem Imperius- Fluch stehen. Es könnte eine Menge Sachen sein. Wir werden mit dir kommen."

Ein Muskel in Dracos Kinn zuckte und er blickte Potter anklagend an. Harry nickte.

„Ja, es ist fast unmöglich, mit ihr zu streiten. Du könntest genausogut nachgeben und dir die Puste sparen."

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Wir schleichen uns am Nachmittag hinaus und treffen uns hinter Hagrids Hütte. Wir müssen um den Wald herumgehen, um die Mauer zu erreichen. Sobald wir drüben sind, können wir disapparieren. Ron, kommst du mit?"

Weasley nickte, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck darauf hindeutete, dass er nur mitkam, um ein Auge auf Draco zu halten.

„Ich komme auch mit", sagte Neville.

„Ich auch!", rief Luna. Draco warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Ich dachte, du weigerst dich zu apparieren."

Luna wirbelte ihren Kopf herum. „Das ist ein Notfall. Solange niemand es meinem Vater verrät, werde ich es tun. Solange Hermine mich mitnimmt. Ihr vertraue ich, dass sie mich nicht zersplintert."

„Ihr vertraust du? Das sagst du uns jetzt? Hättest du das nicht in Dover erwähnen können?"

Luna winkte Dracos Vorwurf ab. „Wir hatten viel Zeit in Dover. Außerdem hat es uns die Gelegenheit gegeben, einander besser kennen zu lernen." Sie trat nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Oberarm, bevor sie sich zu ihm beugte und flüsterte: „Erinnerst du dich noch an das Muggle- Taxi? War es nicht romantisch?"

Draco schoss Hermine einen leidenden Blick zu, als sie kicherte.

„Muss sie wirklich mitkommen?", flehte er.

„Naja, was ist, wenn wir einem Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler über den Weg laufen?", fragte Hermine schief.

„Natürlich wird das nicht geschehen! Es gibt sie nur in Schweden", spottete Luna. Sie drückte einen Kuss auf Dracos Kinn. „Wir sehen uns nachmittags, Knuddelmuff."

Sie wanderte zurück zum Schluss. Neville blickte Draco verwundert an, schwieg jedoch, als er Luna folgte. Hermine kämpfte damit, ihren Lachanfall in den Griff zu kriegen. Harry hatte eine neutrale Miene aufgesetzt. Als Luna und Neville bei den Türen ankamen, platzte sie auf und Ginny Weasley trat heraus. Ihr Blick war eisig.

„Oh oh, jetzt steckst du in Schwierigkeiten, Potter", kommentierte Draco. _Acht. Neun._ Potters Haarschopf stand in alle Richtungen ab.

„Ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen und Schäden vorbeugen", sagte Harry grimmig. „Malfoy, wo Chaos dir doch wie ein Gespenst folgt, meinst du, du kannst dich eine Weile aus Schwierigkeiten raushalten? Bitte?"

„Ich werde es versuchen, Liebling", erwiderte Draco sanft und plinkerte mit den Augenlidern. Harry funkelte ihn an. _Zehn, elf, zwölf._ Harry seufzte und stolzierte davon, um Ginny zu besänftigen. Draco schnalzte ihm hinterher.

„Er könnte es soviel besser treffen als mit diesem rothaarigen Mädchen", murmelte Draco. „Sorry, Weasley." Rons Blick war mörderisch wie immer. „Ich weiß, dass sie deine Schwester ist. Aber Gott, was für ein Grauen."

„Könntest du das Thema fallen lassen?", blaffte Ron. Draco hob die Schultern.

„Wie du meinst. Er ist _dein_ Freund. Wenn du willst, dass er unterdrückt wird von dieser Harpyie – "

„Draco!", wies ihn Hermine zurecht. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das einen Eisblock zum Schmelzen bringen könnte, und sah, wie ihr der Atem im Hals stecken blieb.

„Eigentlich, Weasley, müssen wir uns mal unterhalten. Jetzt." Er blickte Hermine an. Sie schaute von einem zum anderen. Dann zuckte sie die Achseln und ging zur Schule zurück. Ron und Draco starrten einander in unbehaglichem Schweigen an.

„Hör mal, Weasley – ", begann Draco.

„Ich befreie dich von deinem Versprechen", platzte Ron heraus. Draco blinzelte ihn überrascht an.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich befreie dich. Du musst dich nicht von Hermine fernhalten. Es ist ja eh offensichtlich, dass sie sich nicht von _dir _fernhalten wird."

Draco beobachtete Ron aufmerksam, während er die verblüffenden Neuigkeiten verarbeitete. Weasleys Gesicht wirkte, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Tja", sagte Draco schließlich, etwas sprachlos. Er hatte sich den ganzen Morgen dafür gewappnet, Ron ein Geständnis abzulegen, und nun stand es gar nicht mehr zur Debatte. Draco grinste.

„Natürlich, wenn du sie auch nur im Geringsten verletzt, werde ich mir überlegen, wie ich den Gefallen zurückzahlen kann", drohte Ron, um Schärfe bemüht. Seltsamerweise dachte Draco immer noch an Bill Weasleys Worte, während er Rons Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Ich betrachte mich als gebührend gewarnt", sagte Draco milde.

„Ich scherze nicht, Malfoy!", schnauzte Weasley. Dracos Grinsen weitete sich, obwohl er nicht mit Absicht versuchte, Weasley zu provozieren. Er war einfach... glücklich.

„Verstanden", sagte er knapp. Er erwog zu salutieren. Rons Hand zuckte, wahrscheinlich um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Malfoy entschied, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Hermine wartete bei den Türen auf ihn. Harry und Ginny brüllten einander in einiger Entfernung an – weit genug, dass ihre Stimmen nicht zu hören waren.

„Erwärmt es dir nicht das Herz, ein solch glückliches Paar zu sehen?", fragte Draco. Hermine stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Draco rieb sich die Stelle und versetzte ihr einen verletzten Blick. „Ich kriege leicht blaue Flecken, weißt du!"

„Natürlich. Du und deine makellose Haut. Worüber hast du mit Ron gesprochen?"

„Weasley hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, dich zu küssen, wann immer es mir beliebt."

„Er hat _was_?"

„Die Konkurrenz war ihm wohl zu viel. Er hat sich aus dem Rennen zurückgezogen. Das einzig Intelligente, das er seit langer Zeit getan hat."

„Sich aus dem Rennen zurückgezogen", wiederholte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang matt.

„Dem Sieger gebührt die Beute und so weiter", witzelte Draco. „Willst du mit mir in mein Zimmer gehen?" Er bannte den scherzhaften Klang aus seiner Stimme und bemerkte entzückt, wie ihre Augen sich verdunkelten und ihr eine Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Ganz sicher nicht."

„Lügnerin."

Hermine schnappte entnervt nach Luft und ging hinaus. Draco beobachtete einen Moment lang das zankende Paar, bevor er das Schloss betrat und sich in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzog. Er hielt es für das Beste, den wütenden Ordensmitgliedern vorläufig aus dem Weg zu gehen – und dieser wahnsinnigen Susan Bones.

* * *

Hagrid arbeitete im Garten, als Draco und die anderen sich am Zaun versammelten. Er blickte sie misstrauisch an, wobei er Draco besonders lang und scharf ansah.

„Was treibta hier?", fragte er Hermine mürrisch, während er sich den Schmutz von den Händen abwischte und herüberkam, um sich gegen den Zaun zu lehnen. Es knackte gefährlich.

„Wir gehen nur spazieren", erklärte Hermine strahlend und Draco schlug sich beinahe eine Hand an die Stirn. Überlass das Lügen nie einem Gryffindor.

„Zur Hölle, Granger, sag ihm einfach die Wahrheit", blaffte er. „Wir gehen in den Wald, um Pantherhauben für einen Zaubertrank zu sammeln, den Granger brauen will. Das könnte uns helfen, den Dunklen Lord zu finden."

Hagrids dicke Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Un' warum wollta das machen?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich, während er den dämlichen Schwachkopf musterte.

„Weißt du noch, dass er versucht, uns zu töten?", fragte er langsam, als spräche er mit einem kleinen, sehr dummen Kind. Hermine versetzte ihm einen missbilligenden Blick.

„Klar tu ich das!"

„Es ist doch eine gute Idee, ihn zu finden, bevor er nochmal zuschlägt, meinst du nicht, Hagrid?", warf Neville ein, bevor Draco eine bissige Erwiderung murmeln konnte.

Hagrid seufzte, offenbar realisierend, dass er nicht gegen sie alle ankam. „Hast vielleicht Recht. Wandert nich zu weit rein. Die Zentauren sind im Moment sehr anti- Zauberer einjestellt. Wenna Hilfe braucht, schickt einfach nen Patronus."

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte Hermine. „Wir werden vorsichtig sein." In ihrer Stimme schwangen deutlich Schuldgefühle mit, doch glücklicherweise war Hagrid zu schwer von Begriff, um es zu bemerken. Der Wildhüter winkte und machte sich zurück an die Arbeit, in seinem Dreck zu graben.

Sie wagten sich nicht weit in den Wald, da keiner von ihnen die Lust verspürte, irgendwelchen Waldbewohnern zu begegnen. Endlich erreichten sie die Mauer und Hermine ließ sie mühelos hinüberschweben.

„Ich treffe mich nicht vor drei mit Snape", sagte Draco. „Was machen wir die zwei Stunden lang? Uns an der Landschaft ergötzen?"

„Nein, wir müssen vorher einen Abstecher machen. Ron, wir gehen nach Godrics Hollow. Du bringst Neville hin und ich nehme Luna. Dann komm ich für Draco zurück."

„Godrics Hollow?" Ron wirkte erstaunt. „Warum dorthin?"

„Das erkläre ich, wenn wir da sind. Lass uns gehen."

Die vier verschwanden und Draco sah sich um, in der Hoffnung, Hermine würde den Weg zurück finden. Er konnte keine markanten Orientierungspunkte entdecken – nur die Mauer, Bäume und Büsche.

Sie apparierte direkt vor ihn und trat näher, um seine Schultern zu nehmen. Die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packend, schlang Draco seine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich, um ihr einen Kuss abzuluchsen. Sie ließ sich mit einem Seufzen gegen ihn sinken. Dann schob sie ihn mit der Hand auf seiner Brust von sich.

„Benimm dich!", ermahnte sie. Doch ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ihre Augen funkelten. „Wir sind auf einer Mission."

„Ich versuche nur, dich vor Langeweile zu bewahren."

„Nur in deiner Nähe zu sein, reicht schon dazu aus", erwiderte sie trocken. Sie wedelte ihren Zauberstab, worauf sie vom Fleck gerissen wurden.

Sie tauchten in der Nähe der eingestürzten Ruine eines Hauses auf, das überraschend an Regulus Blacks letzten Wohnsitz erinnerte. Doch abgesehen von diesem kurzen Erinnerungsblitz sagte Draco dieser Ort nichts. Hermine gab keine Erklärung ab. Sie umrundete die Ruine und führte sie den Weg hinauf zu einem schäbigen, überwucherten Friedhof. Zwei Gräber waren gut gepflegt und Draco ernüchterte schlagartig, als er die Namen auf den Grabmälern las. Auf der Stelle realisierte er die Bedeutung des Hauses.

Hermine kniete sich an Lily Potters Grab nieder, als ob sie ihm ihren Respekt erwies. Die anderen sahen schweigend zu. Nach einem langen Augenblick stand sie auf und blickte Draco mit aschfahlem Gesicht an.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo wir Rowena Ravenclaws Armreif finden."


	40. Dracos Fanclub

**Kapitel 40 – Dracos Fanclub**

Draco schämte sich. „Das ist unter der Gürtellinie, selbst für den Dunklen Lord."

„Ich habe es schon vermutet, als wir das letzte Mal hier waren", sagte Hermine. „Es sah aus, als wäre die Erde vor kurzem aufgewühlt worden. Ich wollte aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht, dass Harry davon erfährt."

„Wie zur Hölle werden wir es da rausbekommen?"

Ron beobachtete sie beide. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl.

„Wovon redet ihr da?", fragte Neville verwirrt.

Hermine blickte ihn ernst an. „Wir glauben, in Lily Potters Grab ist etwas vergraben, das Voldemort sehr wichtig ist. Etwas, das wir herausholen und zerstören müssen."

Neville war entgeistert. „Aber, das ist... das ist krank!"

Hermine nickte. „Aber so ziemlich seinem Stil entsprechend. Es würde Voldemort amüsieren, das Grab der Frau zu schänden, die seinen ärgsten Feind auf die Welt gebracht hat. Vor allem, wenn man die Wirkung bedenkt, die es auf Harry haben würde."

„Bist du dir damit sicher?", fragte Draco. Zur Erwiderung übte Hermine einen Zauber aus. Ein glühendes Netz von Linien waberte über dem Grab und verschwand in der Erde. Draco fluchte leise.

„Was war das?", fragte Ron.

„Eine Art Alarm. Er wird nicht von Oberflächenbewegungen ausgelöst. Aber ich wette, sobald wir versuchen, die Erde beiseite zu schaufeln, sind wir sofort von Todessern umgeben. Oder von Voldemort persönlich."

„Was wäre, wenn wir es von einem anderen Winkel angehen?", schlug Draco vor. „So wie wir es im Riddle- Haus getan haben?"

Hermine blickte sich um. „Du meinst, jenseits der Alarmlinien graben und dann zum Grab zusteuern?"

Er nickte.

„Der Alarm zieht sich wahrscheinlich um den ganzen Sarg. Das würde viel Graben bedeuten. Ich würde lieber den Zauber brechen."

„Kannst du es denn?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Ich denke schon. Es wäre so ähnlich wie das, was wir gemacht haben mit... mit dem Becher."

„Wir können es nicht jetzt tun."

„Natürlich nicht. Wir haben nicht die Zeit dazu. Außerdem sind wir unvorbereitet. Wir werden wiederkommen müssen."

„Wann?"

„Besser früher als später. Aber wir müssen es tun, ohne Harry zu alarmieren, oder den Orden des Phönix. Neville kann für Harry einspringen. Da Luna es hasst zu apparieren, kann sie dableiben und ein Auge auf Harry halten. Heute Nacht ist zu früh – wir müssen Hilfsmittel sammeln und ich muss Nachforschungen über diesen Alarm anstellen."

„Dir ist klar, dass es noch andere Fallen hier geben wird", bemerkte Draco. Sie nickte.

„Also schön", sagte Draco. „Lasst uns unsere Konzentration auf das Treffen mit Snape richten. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihn wissen lassen will, dass ich mich mit Harry Potter verbündet habe. Wie du gesagt hast, haben wir keine Ahnung von seinen Motiven. Sein Hass auf den Auserwählten hat schon immer aufrichtig gewirkt."

„Wir vier werden uns zurückziehen, außer Sichtweite. Du kannst uns bescheid geben, wenn du uns brauchst." Hermine berührte die Münze auf ihrer Brust. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn es eine Falle ist, werden auch Todesser dort herumhängen. Zu schade, dass wir nicht daran gedacht haben, Vielsafttrank zu nehmen – ihr könntet euch alle als Muggle ausgeben."

„Vielleicht können wir es trotzdem. Zumindest genug, um eine oberflächliche Betrachtung zu bestehen. Wie viele Todesser können uns schon vom Sehen her erkennen? Außer Lucius Malfoy hatte keiner von ihnen jemals mehr als eine flüchtige Begegnung mit uns."

Ron lachte kurz. „Ja, sind uns mit Flüchen begegnet, während sie versucht haben, uns umzulegen."

„Ganz genau. Nun, wie hast du mit Harry die Haarfarben getauscht? Das wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang."

Draco verbrachte die nächsten vierzig Minuten damit, Friseur zu spielen. Und es machte ihm zu viel Spaß, wie er sich selbst gestand. Sie probierten einige Haarfarben an Hermine aus und entschieden sich schließlich für Platinblond. Sie arbeitete daran, sie zu glätten, während Draco sich Luna zuwandte. Draco musste für sie einen Spiegel herzaubern, damit sie ihr nun mausbraunes Haar, das mit Strähnen von Pink und Lila durchzogen war, bewundern konnte.

„Bist du sicher, Muggle machen so etwas mit ihren Haaren?", fragte Draco Hermine zweifelnd.

„Sie wird nicht einmal einen zweiten Blick auf sich ziehen", versichte sie. Neville bekam ein leuchtendes Limettengrün verpasst, das Hermine in wilde Stacheln legte. Seine Kleidung verwandelte sie zu schwarzem Leder mit silbernen Stollen. Longbottom war entsetzt, doch auf keinen Fall mehr wiedererkennbar. Luna kicherte bei seinem Anblick.

„Ihr beide gebt vielleicht ein Paar ab", kommentierte Hermine. Sie versah Luna mit einem kurzen schwarzen Rock und Netzstrumpfhosen. Ein pinkes Tank- Top wurde mit einer langen schwarzen Jacke verdeckt. Luna bewunderte sich im Spiegel von allen Seiten.

Dann war Ron an der Reihe. Er und Draco funkelten einander an.

„Zu schade, dass wir Weasleys Sommersprossen nicht loswerden. Wir könnten ihn kahl rasieren und es wäre immer noch offensichtlich, dass er ein Weasley ist."

„Vielleicht werden wir sie ja los", sagte Hermine gedankenversunken.

Ron blickte besorgt drein. „Was wollt ihr tun?", fragte er nervös.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nur Make- up."

Sie beschwor ein kleines rundes Kästchen herauf und puderte Weasleys Gesicht ein – was nicht leicht war, da er die ganze Zeit wie ein Achtjähriger herumzappelte. Draco staunte, wie die beiden sich anzickten. Wie konnte Weasley überhaupt nur daran denken, mit Hermine eine romantische Beziehung einzugehen? Sie benahm sich eher wie seine Mum als wie eine Freundin.

„Es stinkt höllisch!", protestierte Ron.

„Es ist mir egal, selbst wenn es Eau de Stinktier ist. Es funktioniert. Oder zumindest würde es das, wenn du stillhalten würdest."

„Wie lange kann das dauern? Du bist schon sechs Mal über meine Nase gefahren."

„Naja, du hast viele Sommersprossen dort!"

„Wenn ich meine Nase rümpfe, wird mein ganzes Gesicht auseinander brechen."

„Dann rümpfe deine Nase nicht, Dummkopf."

„Nenn mich nicht Dummkopf. Gaaah! Du hast etwas in meinen Mund geschmiert! Es schmeckt furchtbar!"

„Wenn du einfach die Klappe hältst, bekommst du auch nichts in den Mund. Jetzt halt still!"

„Wie könnt ihr Mädchen so einen Mist tragen? Ist ja eklig."

Hermine seufzte genervt, kam aber endlich zum Ende und begutachtete ihre Handarbeit mit einem Grinsen in Dracos Richtung.

„Nicht schlecht", gab dieser zu und tippte Weasley mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Kopf. Vielleicht ein bisschen härter als nötig. Weasley stierte ihn an. Sein Haar wurde pechschwarz. „Aus irgendeinem Grund sieht er immer noch wie ein Weasel aus."

Hermine zauberte Gel herbei und strich Rons Haar glatt zurück. Dann verwandelte sie seine Kleidung zu einem schwarzen Muggle- Anzug mit Krawatte. Sie kicherte bei dem Ergebnis.

„So ist es besser. Du siehst aus wie ein junger Direktor vom Bestattungsinstitut. Oder wie ein Gebrauchtwagenhändler."

Draco und Ron schauten einander verständnislos an, doch keiner hakte nach. Es war genug, dass Ron nicht länger identifizierbar war. Ebenso wenig wie Hermine. Ihre geglätteten Haare reichten ihr bis weit unterhalb der Hüfte. Sie gab eine umwerfende Blondine ab. Sie hatte ihre Kleidung in ein kurzes, blassgrünes Kleid mit zarten rosafarbenen Blumen verwandelt. An ihren Füßen trug sie weiße Sandalen. Sie vervollständigte das Outfit mit einer weißen Jacke, in der sie ihren Zauberstab aufbewahren konnte. Sie hätte keineswegs fehl am Platz gewirkt bei einer Gartenparty von Dracos Mutter, außer dass keine Hexe jemals einen so kurzen Rock tragen würde.

„Was ist mit dir, Malfoy?", fragte Ron. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum die Mühe? Ich will nicht, dass Snape jedes Gesicht genau untersuchen muss, um mich zu finden. Wenn es eine Falle sein soll, wäre ich lieber der Köder als der Fanghaken."

„Wie werden wir bei hellem Tageslicht zum Stonehenge apparieren? Aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen wird den Mugglen sicherlich einen Schrecken einjagen und das Ministerium auf den Plan rufen."

„Es hilft uns auch nicht gerade, dass der verdammte Ort auf einer verflucht flachen, öden Ebene ist."

„Es gibt aber ein paar Bäume. Weißt du noch? Das bedeutet zwar einen ziemlich langen Spaziergang, aber wir haben Zeit."

Draco seufzte. „Bleibt uns ja keine andere Wahl. Weasley, bist du schon mal dort gewesen?"

Ron nickte. „Ja. Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich auch an die Bäume. Ich kann dorthin kommen."

„Longbottom?"

„Es ist zu lange her. Ich entsinne mich kaum an die Steine."

„Dann bringe ich dich hin. Hermine kann die Plappertasche mitnehmen. Sollen wir?"

Sie erschienen an verschiedenen Stellen entlang eines kleinen Wäldchens. Draco und Neville konnten Weasley sehen, der einige Meter entfernt sich aus einem Busch zu befreien versuchte. Draco sah keine Spur von Hermine, doch er konnte Luna ganz in der Nähe lachen hören. Sie folgten dem Klang und fanden die beiden Mädchen, die gerade aus einem matschigen Sumpf stiegen. Luna hatte ihre Schuhe im Schlamm stecken lassen und stampfte nun glücklich im Mist herum.

„Das fühlt sich toll an!", rief sie und winkte Draco aufgeregt zu. „Das solltet ihr auch mal ausprobieren! Manche Arten von Schlamm haben heilende Eigenschaften, wisst ihr."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war das genaue Gegenteil von Lunas. Ihre Lippen waren zu einer weißen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Die einzige Eigenschaft in diesem Schlamm ist Schafsmist!", fauchte Hermine. Sie stolperte aus dem Sumpf und wischte sich mit einem knappen Wedeln ihres Zauberstabs ihre Beine und Schuhe ab.

„Wenn du genug geschwelgt hast, Luna, können wir uns bitte auf den Weg machen?", keifte sie. Widerwillig gesellte sich Luna zu ihr auf trockenem Boden. Hermine rief Lunas verlorene Stiefel aus dem Sumpf und säuberte sie. Dasselbe tat sie mit Lunas Füßen und das Ravenclaw- Mädchen warf sich auf den Boden, um sich die Stiefel anzuziehen, ungeachtet der Zweige und des Schmutzes, die sich an ihrem Rock festsetzten.

Ron hatte sie eingeholt.

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich nicht zusammen ankommen", schlug Hermine vor. „Draco, du gehst zuerst. Aber sei natürlich vorsichtig. Wir scheinen ganz nah am Gehweg zu sein, folge ihm einfach. Ron und ich gehen als nächstes. Neville, du wartest mit Luna ein paar Minuten und kommst dann hinterher."

Draco brach auf und erreichte schnell den Weg. Er war erst einige Minuten gelaufen, als ein kleines Auto kreischend neben ihm anhielt. Vier Muggle- Mädchen waren in das winzige Auto gequetscht. Eine von ihnen lehnte sich aus dem Fenster.

„Hey, Prachtkerl! Brauchst du ne Mitfahrgelegenheit?" Die anderen drei Mädchen jubelten und lachten laut. Draco lächelte. Einen Moment später war er auf dem Rücksitz zwischen zwei üppigen Mädchen eingekeilt. Die Fahrerin zwinkerte ihm immer wieder im Rückspiegel zu und das Mädchen auf dem Beifahrersitz hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht.

„Bist wohl auf dem Weg zum Stonehenge?", fragte sie. Er nickte.

Die eine zu seiner Linken hatte eine riesige Masse von rotem Haar und trug etwas, das einem schwarzen BH in einem zerrissenen roten Netz ähnelte, welches mehr Ausschnitt entblößte als es verdeckte. Ihre Augen waren schwarz umrandet und ihre Lippen leuchtend rot angemalt. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und gurrte in sein Ohr: „Was treibst du denn so allein, Süßer?"

Das Mädchen zu seiner Rechten war blond und ähnlich gekleidet, leuchtete jedoch in Violett und Orange.

„Wir machen Ferien", sagte sie. „Ausflug unter Mädchen."

„Wie heißt du?", wollte die Fahrerin wissen.

„Devlin Whitehorn", erwiderte Draco rasch.

„Schöner Name, Liebes", sagte der Rotschopf und drückte sein Knie. Draco entschied, eines Tages eine lange Aussprache mit seinem Vater zu führen. Er war mit ernsthaft falschen Vorstellungen über Muggle aufgezogen worden. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Muggle- Mädchen sich so aufführten, hätte er in all seinen Ferien die Zaubererwelt verlassen.

Von diesen vier anhimmelnden Fans begleitet kam Draco bei den Stonehenge- Monolithen an. Er lief zum Zentrum des Kreises und blickte sich sorgsam nach Snape um, obwohl es noch sehr früh war. Die beiden Mädchen vom Rücksitz umklammerten noch immer seine Arme.

Der Rotschopf blickte sich enttäuscht um.

„Das war's? N' Haufen Steine?"

„N' Haufen Steine! Das is Zeitgeschichte. Wo ist dein Stolz geblieben? Unsere Vorfahrn mussten diese verflixten Dinger herschleppen und sie so aufennander stapeln!"

„Wofür?"

„Das weiß keiner."

Der Rotschopf schüttelte die Locken. „Können wa gehen? Lasst uns Devlin zu na Party nach Salisbury nehmen."

„Wie wär's, Devlin?", fragte die Fahrerin.

„Sorry, Mädchen. Ich treffe mich hier mit einem Mann."

Der Rotschopf ließ ihn los. „Mit nem _Mann_? Sag nicht, du bist ein Schwuli!"

„Sag, dasses nich wahr ist!", rief die Blonde. „Das wärn schlimmer Schlag für alle Mädchen!"

„Du stehst doch nich auf Männer, oder, Dev?", fragte die Brünette.

„Nein", versicherte Draco. „Ganz sicher nicht."

Die vier Mädchen schwärmten entzückt zu ihm zurück und genau in diesem Moment traf Hermine ein. Draco war irgendwie überrascht, dass die Muggle- Mädchen bei Hermines hitzigem Blick nicht auf der Stelle zu Rauchwolken verpufften. Sie marschierte direkt auf Draco zu.

„Hallo, Liebling", sagte er, bevor sie sprechen konnte. „Ich bin ein bisschen früher angekommen."

„Offensichtlich", knirschte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Wer sind deine kleinen Freunde?"

Die Mädchen begannen zurückzuweichen. Der Rotschopf war empört.

„Devlin, du Schwindler! Sie sieht furchtbar... _weiblich _aus, für einen Mann."

„Du solltest besser ein Auge auf ihn halten, Liebchen", warnte die Blonde Hermine. „Ist ein ganz Gerissener."

„Das habe ich schon festgestellt", antwortete Hermine eisig.

„Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen", versuchte sich die Fahrerin mit einer geistreichen Bemerkung. „Lasst uns gehen, Mädchen. Nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Devlin, du böser Junge."

Sie umrundeten Hermine und tänzelten kichernd den Pfad hinunter. Draco grinste unschuldig.

„Sie haben mich im Wagen mitgenommen."

„Darauf wette ich."

„Sie scheinen mich zu mögen."

„Zweifellos."

„Solltest du, für alle sichtbar, hier mit mir herumstehen?"

„Ich bin sicher, ich war kaum zu bemerken zwischen deinen kichernden Bewunderern."

„Die inzwischen gegangen sind."

„Versuch, niemanden anderes mehr anzulocken. Ich bin gleich da drüben, mit Ronald. Versteckt."

Er sah zu, wie sie in eisigem Groll fortstolzierte, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu den Felsen, als faszinierten sie ihn. Gelegentlich gluckste er in sich hinein.


	41. Schlimme Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel 41 – Schlimme Neuigkeiten**

Draco war zu Tode gelangweilt, als Snape endlich kam. Das Muggle- Mädchen hatte Recht gehabt – ob Stonehenge oder nicht, es waren _Felsen_. Sie waren nur für etwa zwölf Minuten interessant.

Snape trat zwischen den Steinen hervor und Draco vermutete, dass er kühnerweise ganz in die Nähe appariert war. Es überraschte ihn, Snape in Muggle- Kleidung zu sehen. Snape trug eine schwarze Hose, die Dracos ähnelte, und ein schwarzes Rollkragenshirt mit langen Ärmeln. Das Outfit wirkte viel zu warm für den milden Sommertag, doch wahrscheinlich war Snape immun gegen Unbehaglichkeiten.

Snapes Blick flackerte wachsam von Person zu Person, während er sich Draco näherte. Kein Zeichen der Erkennung zeigte sich in seinen Augen, als sein Blick über Neville und Luna glitt. Hermine und Ron waren außer Sichtweite.

„Du siehst gut aus, Draco", sagte Snape mit etwas, das vage an ein Lächeln erinnerte.

„Es geht mir gut", erwiderte Draco. „Jedenfalls besser als zu der Zeit, als ich in meinem Zimmer im Malfoy Manor gefangen war." Er folgte Snapes Beispiel und begann ebenfalls, sich nach Todessern oder potentieller Gefahr umzuschauen.

„Deine Mutter hat mich gebeten, dir eine Nachricht mitzugeben."

„Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte Draco sich rasch. Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„So gut, wie man erwarten kann."

„Und Vater?"

„Ebenso." Snape ruckte kurz mit dem Kopf. „Hier sind zu viele Muggle. Geh mit mir spazieren."

Snape drehte sich um und Draco warf Hermine einen Blick zu, die nun kaum sichtbar im Schatten eines der Felsen stand. Er hob die Schultern und folgte Snape. Sobald sie außer Sichtweite von Zuschauern waren, packte Snape Draco an den Schultern und disapparierte mit ihm.

Draco taumelte ein wenig, als sie an ihrem neuen Ziel ankamen. Nach einem Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit realisierte er, dass sie an einem Pier standen. Er funkelte Snape finster an.

„Sie hätten mich verdammt nochmal warnen können", blaffte er. Snape zuckte die Achseln.

„Du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, Draco. Dieser Ort ist fern von neugierigen Augen und Mugglen."

Ein Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren und sie bemerkten, wie ein Mann den Pier entlang auf sie zukam. Er trug einen Pfahl und einen Flaschenzug.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", sagte Draco zu Snape.

Der Mann näherte sich und Draco sah, dass es ein ziemlich alter, etwas untersetzter Mann in einem Flanell- Shirt war.

„Hey, Burschen! Wo seid ihr hergekommen? Dachte, ich hätte den Platz hier heute nur für mich, dachte ich. Habt ihr hier gefischt?" Als er näher kam, schien er zu bemerken, dass sie überhaupt keine Ausrüstung bei sich hatten. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ihr gehört doch nicht zu den verdammten Umweltfuzzis, oder?"

Als der Mann nur noch drei Meter entfernt war, zog Snape seinen Zauberstab hervor und erledigte ihn mit einem einzelnen Blitz von grünem Licht. Er blickte sich sorgsam um, um sicherzugehen, dass der Mann allein gewesen war. Es gab keine anderen Lebenszeichen entlang der öden Küste.

„Grässliche Schlammblüter", grollte Snape. „Sie vermehren sich wie die Kanickel. Du kannst nirgendwo hingehen, ohne auf ein Nest von ihnen zu stoßen. Zu schade, dass Voldemort gelogen hat, was ihre Ausrottung angeht." Er lachte kurz. „Oder nicht wirklich gelogen. Er plant nur, den Rest von uns ebenfalls auszurotten. Diese verfluchte Halbblut- Mistgeburt."

Draco war sprachlos. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Snape solche Reinblüter- Gehässigkeiten von sich geben hören und entschied, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, Snape auf seine eigene Halbblüter- Erbschaft hinzuweisen. Er versuchte, den gefallenen Muggle zu ignorieren, so wie Snape es tat, während er lässig weiter den Pier hinunter zum Wasser schritt.

„Der Dunkle Lord hält ein wachsames Auge auf deine Eltern, vor allem angesichts des seltsamen Verschwindens von vier Todessern in letzter Zeit. Du weißt nichts davon, nehme ich an?"

Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen. Draco war sich Snapes Fähigkeit als Legilimentiker wohl bewusst, doch er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Snape sie gerade benutzte.

„Welche vier?", fragte Draco beiläufig.

„Das ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Ich habe Goyle und Avery gelähmt zurückgelassen und muss rechtzeitig zurück sein, um ihre Erinnerungen zu verändern. Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu warnen, obwohl das, was ich dir sagen darf, begrenzt ist. Du weißt, dass er einen Fidelius- Zauber auf uns gelegt hat."

„Wo sind meine Eltern?"

„Das natürlich ist eines der gut bewachten Geheimnisse. Ich kann dir aber sagen, dass er plant, das Zaubereiministerium anzugreifen."

„Wann? Und warum wird dieses Wissen nicht von dem Zauber geschützt?"

„Innerhalb der nächsten Tage. Der Dunkle Lord hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, uns zum Schweigen zu bringen, weil zu viele Todesser von dem Anschlag wissen. Was _sie_ nicht wissen, ist, dass der Angriff nur eine Ablenkung ist. Dem Dunklen Lord ist es gleichgültig, ob er gelingt oder nicht."

„Eine Ablenkung wofür?"

Die Galleone auf seiner Brust wurde plötzlich heiß. Draco fragte sich, ob es wohl möglich wäre, eine Nachricht zu senden, ohne die Münze zu berühren. Andererseits, er berührte sie mit seiner Haut...

_Mir geht es gut, _sandte er Hermine. _Ich bin gleich wieder zurück._

„Es ist schwierig, direkten Fragen zu antworten, Draco", sagte Snape und Malfoy musste einen Augenblick lang seine Gedanken sammeln. Ein Anschlag auf das Ministerium... eine Ablenkung. „Stattdessen solltest du vielleicht dich selbst fragen, was der Dunkle Lord will."

Die Worte brachten Dracos Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater wieder zurück. Voldemort wollte das Zaubereiministerium auslöschen. Und Hogwarts.

„Wenn es hilft, der Dunkle Lord weiß, wo Harry Potter ist", sagte Snape.

Draco stockte der Atem, doch er ließ seine Überraschung nicht auf dem Gesicht zum Vorschein kommen. „Jeder weiß, wo Harry Potter ist. In London."

„Nicht mehr. Er ist aus seinem kleinen Versteck zu einem Ort geflohen, den zu erwähnen ich im Moment nicht die Freiheit habe."

Draco schluckte schwer, als er plötzlich wusste, wohin Voldemort sich wenden würde.

„Wie wird er hineinkommen?"

Snape lachte ohne Humor. „Ich wusste, dass du es herausfinden würdest. Du bist schon immer ein scharfsinniges Kerlchen gewesen. Du erinnerst mich so sehr an mich, als ich in deinem Alter war. Außer dass du einen idealistischen Charakterzug hast, den ich nie ganz erlangt habe. Damit ähnelst du sehr viel mehr meinem närrischen – " Snapes Mund schloss sich so schnell, dass es beinahe klackte.

„Wem?"

„Schon gut. Um auf deine Frage vorhin zu antworten, der Dunkle Lord wird nicht zu den Vordertoren marschieren. Er wird auch kein Verschwindekabinett benutzen. Hast du zufällig etwas mit der Information anfangen können, die ich dir geschickt habe?"

Draco nickte. „Ich habe den Gegenstand beim Riddle- Haus gefunden. Er ist zerstört."

Zum ersten Mal starrte Snape ihn mit einer Miene an, die Erstaunen ähnelte.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Es war Hufflepuffs Becher."

„Wie hast du ihn zerstört?" In Snapes Stimme schwang Aufregung mit.

„Ich bin sicher, Sie haben nicht die Zeit, diese Erklärung zu hören", sagte Draco milde. Außerdem hatte Draco nicht die Absicht, es ihm zu verraten.

Snape seufzte. „Wohl wahr. Ich werde deine Eltern wissen lassen, dass du wohlauf bist. Deine Mutter hat mich gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass sie hofft, du wirst deinen Verwandten in Frankreich einen Besuch abstatten. Um dich in Sicherheit zu begeben selbstverständlich."

„Natürlich. Sie werden ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnen, dass ich nicht die geringste Absicht dazu habe. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen nichts von den Aufenthaltsorten anderer Horkruxe?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Der Dunkle Lord hat sicher etwas von Gryffindor. Wahrscheinlich auch etwas von Ravenclaw. Aber Dumbledore und ich konnten sie nie finden." Snape schnaubte. „Manchmal vermisse ich den nörgelnden alten Narr. Er hatte seinen Nutzen."

„Warum hast du ihn getötet?", fragte Draco plötzlich. Snapes fröhliches Benehmen verpuffte.

„Eine weitere Geschichte, für die wir keine Zeit haben. Begnüge dich damit, dass es nötig war. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Draco. Sei gewiss, dass ich deine Mutter mit meinem Leben beschützen werde."

Er begann zu gehen, doch Draco hielt ihn zurück. „Professor Snape?", sagte er, obwohl der Titel nicht länger zutraf. „Warum helfen Sie uns?"

Snape lief zu einem schwarzen Bündel zurück, das am Ende des Piers lag. Er durchwühlte es und zog einen Todesserumhang hervor. „Eines Tages wird vielleicht alles klar, Draco. Ich habe alles aufgegeben oder verraten, das mir am Herzen lag. Zu einem Zweck. Aber deine Mutter war immer mein Lieblings- ..." Snape hielt mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck inne. „Sie war immer sehr freundlich zu mir, selbst wenn sie nicht die Wahrheit weiß – und es auch niemals wissen wird."

„Welche Wahrheit?", fragte Draco, während er hoffte, dass er keine Liebeserklärung an seine Mutter hören würde. Es war eine Sache, es zu vermuten, aber es laut zu hören...

Snape lachte. Ein Klang, der seltsamerweise von echtem Humor erfüllt war. Draco war nicht sicher, ob er jemals zuvor ehrliche Belustigung in Snapes Stimme gehört hatte. Der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich viel verändert seit dem Vorfall auf dem Turm. Snape warf sich den Umhang über die Schultern und befestigte ihn am Hals. Er grinste Malfoy an.

„Draco, Draco, es gibt zu viele Lügen. Es würde Tage dauern, sie aufzudecken, sollte ich mich dazu entschließen, alle meine Sünden zu offenbaren."

Snape zog die Kapuze über sein Haar.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg. Übrigens, solltest du zum Malfoy Manor zurückkehren, gib in der Eingangshalle und im Keller Acht. Das waren die Stellen, die einer Durchsuchung des Ministeriums am wahrscheinlichsten ausgesetzt waren. Deshalb haben wir es mit mehreren Fallen versehen, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind. Der Rest des Hauses sollte sicher sein, außer für herumlungernde Ministeriumsuntergeordnete und Mitglieder des Phönixordens."

Snape hob in einer Abschiedsgeste die Hand und disapparierte. Draco blickte sich um und lief dann zum gefallenen Muggle zurück. Er kniete sich hin und berührte den Hals des Mannes. Der Fischer war tot. Draco stand rasch auf, angewiderte schaudernd. Er war nicht vollkommen sicher, ob er Snape auf seiner Seite haben wollte. Was hatte er gesagt? Er hatte alles aufgegeben oder verraten, das ihm jemals am Herzen gelegen hatte. Warum sollte Draco und seiner Familie eine bessere Behandlung zuteil werden? Wenn Draco jemals der Absicht von Snape im Weg stand – was auch immer sie sein mochte – hatte er wenig Zweifel, dass er ein ähnliches Ende finden würde wie der Muggle, der zu seinen Füßen lag.

Draco kehrte zum Stonehenge zurück.

Er erschien an derselben Stelle, von der er und Snape disappariert waren. Glücklicherweise war die einzige Person, die ihn auftauchen sah, Hermine, die offensichtlich besorgt auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Sie stürzte sich auf ihn und drückte ihre Wange gegen seine.

„Gott sein Dank! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass es eine Falle war und wir dich nie wieder sehen würden!"

„Ich bin sicher, ein paar von euch wären mehr als froh über diese Möglichkeit."

„Nur Ron", gab Hermine zu. „Wo seid ihr hingegangen?"

„Zu einem verlassenen Pier", antwortete Draco, wohl wissend, dass er es nie wagen würde, Hermine gegenüber den toten Muggle zu erwähnen. „Er hatte eine Nachricht von meiner Mutter. Sie will, dass ich nach Frankreich fliehe und mich verstecke."

„Das war's?"

„Nein. Voldemort plant einen Anschlag auf das Zaubereiministerium. Er weiß, dass Harry Potter in Hogwarts ist. Und er hat vor, dort ebenfalls anzugreifen."

Alle Farbe wich aus Hermines Gesicht, so dass sie unter dem blonden Haar abgemagert wirkte.

„Das hat er dir alles gesagt?"

„Nicht mit so vielen Worten. Er konnte mir nicht von Hogwarts erzählen, aber er hat mir genug Hinweise gegeben, dass ich es herausfinden konnte. Das heißt, sie müssen sich irgendwo in der Nähe der Schule aufhalten, wenn ein Fidelius- Zauber ihn davon abgehalten hat, davon zu sprechen. Vielleicht im Wald? Das würde auch erklären, warum Wurmschwanz und Greyback sich dort getroffen haben."

„Das ist furchtbar, die Vorstellung, dass er so nahe ist. Woher wusste er, dass Harry dort ist?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht zu fragen."

„Bist du sicher, dass sie wissen, dass er in Hogwarts ist? Vielleicht denken sie, er ist im Hauptquartier des Ordens? Snape würde wissen, wo es sich befindet, selbst wenn er nicht davon sprechen könnte."

Draco dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Er sagte, dass Harry an einem Ort sei, den er nicht nennen dürfte. Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass er Hogwarts meinte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber dann sagte er, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht durch das Vordertor eintreten oder ein Verschwindekabinett benutzen würde. Warum sollte er das sagen?"

Ron näherte sich. In Schwarz wirkte er viel zu düster.

„Endlich von deinem geheimen Rendezvous zurück?", blaffte er Draco an.

„Ja, Weasel. Wir sollten besser nach Hogwarts zurückgehen, damit ich meine verruchten Pläne in Gang setzen kann."

„Hört auf, ihr beiden", brummte Hermine. Sie deutete zu Neville und Luna. Sie warteten auf eine Flaute von den Muggle- Touristen, bevor sie disapparierten. Hermine nahm Luna mit, während die anderen es selbst vollbrachten.

Draco kam sich irgendwie verletzbar vor, so wie sie außerhalb der Vordertore von Hogwarts warteten. Doch diesmal würde kein Wurmschwanz in den Büschen neben der Straße herumlungern.

„Macht nicht viel Sinn sich rauszuschleichen, wenn wir jedes Mal bei der Rückkehr um Einlass betteln müssen", murmelte Draco.

„Vielleicht müssen wir das gar nicht", sagte Hermine und tippte das Torschloss mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Nach einem Moment sprang es auf und die Ketten zogen sich zurück. Sie lächelte Draco mit einem Ausdruck selbstgefälliger Überlegenheit an.

„Ich habe genau aufgepasst, als Tonks es das letzte Mal geöffnet hat", erklärte sie keck. Rasch traten sie hinein und das Schloss verriegelte sich hinter ihnen.

„Wir sollten dem Orden wahrscheinlich von Snapes Warnung Bericht erstatten", sagte Hermine.

„Natürlich. Hoffentlich werden sie nach dem Dunklen Lord suchen... solange sie es tun können, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

Sie blieben auf dem Weg stehen, um ihre Erscheinungsbilder zurückzuverwandeln. Weasleys schrubbte sich dankbar den Puder aus dem Gesicht.

„Du solltest in Betracht ziehen, es drauf zu lassen", schlug Draco vor.

„Halts Maul, Malfoy", schnauzte Ron. Draco schlug ihm auf den Kopf, um sein Haar zu seinem Orange- Rot zurückzuverwandeln.

„Autsch! Macht es dir Spaß, es so verdammt hart zu machen?"

„Ja, Weasel, das tut es. Das tut es wirklich."

Ron funkelte ihn an und stolzierte zum Gebäude. Luna und Neville blickten zu Hermine, die seufzte.

„Draco und ich werden mit Lupin und Harry sprechen gehen. Wir treffen uns später, um zu diskutieren, wie wir an den... den Armreif kommen. Wir dürfen Harry keinen Verdacht schöpfen lassen. Ich hasse den Gedanken, es vor ihm geheim halten zu müssen, aber ich halte es für das Beste, unter diesen Umständen."

„Ich gehe nachsehen, ob es in der Bibliothek Bücher zu Alarmzaubern gibt", bot Luna an und schüttelte ihr Haar. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, die pinken und lila Strähnen in ihrem Haar zu behalten, obwohl sie Draco gestattet hatte, den Rest von ihr zurückzuverwandeln.

„Ich helfe dir", entschied Neville. „Ich komme mir ziemlich nutzlos vor."

„Wenn ihr beiden einen Weg finden könnt, die Zauber zu brechen, werdet ihr alles andere als nutzlos sein", entgegnete Hermine. Neville nickte und sie gingen hinein.

Die Große Halle war wieder einmal voller Menschen, die sich in einem überraschenden Aufruhr befanden.

„Was haben wir jetzt wieder angestellt?", fragte Draco.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es diesmal uns betrifft", sagte Hermine besorgt. Die anderen waren um Molly Weasley herumgedrängt, die in einem Sessel saß und hysterisch schluchzte. Harry bemerkte sie und eilte herüber.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Rufus Scrimgeour war gerade hier. Sie haben Percy Weasley seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat Überstunden im Ministerium gemacht, um etwas fertig zu stellen, und keiner hat ihn seitdem mehr gesehen. Sie haben seine Slytherin- Freundin gefragt, aber sie hat schon seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

Hermine schaute Draco mit bleichem Gesicht an.

„Mein Gott, Voldemort hat ihn."

„Deute es nicht einmal an!", zischte Harry. „Mrs. Weasley ist jetzt schon hysterisch und wirft sich selbst vor, sich nicht mehr um eine Versöhnung mit dem aufgeblasenen Mistkerl bemüht zu haben. Außerdem, wissen wir es nicht sicher – "

„Eigentlich glaube ich das schon", flüsterte Hermine. „Snape hat Draco gegenüber erwähnt, dass Voldemort von deinem Verbleib weiß, und angedeutet, dass du hier wärst – in Hogwarts. _Percy_ weiß, dass du hier bist."

„Er weiß auch, dass ich hier bin", sagte Draco leise.

Hermine nahm seine Hand.

„Sie können dich nicht im Verdacht haben, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich denke nicht, dass Percy diese Information beisteuern würde."

„Warum zum Teufel sollte er nicht? Er verachtet mich wie all die anderen Weasleys... naja, außer einem scheinbar, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Er würde kaum die Neuigkeiten zu Potter freiwillig ausspucken. Sie haben die Information entweder aus ihm herausgefoltert oder Veritaserum benutzt. Oder eine Kombination aus beidem, so wie ich den Dunklen Lord kenne."

„Tja, jetzt haben wir sogar noch mehr Anreiz, Voldemort zu finden. Wir müssen Dracos Eltern und Percy retten."

„Wenn es da noch etwas zu retten gibt", bemerkte Draco grimmig.

„Denk noch nicht einmal daran", sagte sie und drückte seine Hand. „Snape hätte es dir erzählt, wenn deine Eltern in Gefahr schweben würden, richtig?"

Draco seufzte und nickte.

„Ich denke schon, zumindest wenn Mutter in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde. Er sagte, um sie zu retten, würde er sterben. Aber ich glaube ihm nicht gerade aufs Wort, nicht einmal hierbei. Wenn ihr Leben seinem großen Ziel im Weg stünde, würde er sie mit dem Rest von uns aufopfern. Da habe ich wenig Zweifel."

„Vorläufig werden wir einfach hoffen müssen, dass sein Ziel mit unserem übereinstimmt."

„Was flüstert ihr drei da miteinander?", fragte Lupin, der sich mit Tonks näherte. Tonks schaute sie neugierig an und zupfte an ihrem grünen Haar.

„Tag auch, Cousin", sagte sie und grinste Draco an.

„Warum nennen Sie mich immer so?", fragte er scharf. „Wer sind Sie?"

Tonks kicherte. „Ach du meine Güte, du erinnerst dich nicht an mich? Das überrascht mich wirklich nicht. Du warst erst vier, als ich für immer aus eurem Haus verbannt wurde, weil ich dir Angst eingejagt und dich zum Heulen gebracht habe. Dein Dad hat meine Mum sowieso gehasst. Narzissa war danach gezwungen, uns bei uns zu Hause zu besuchen. Was sie nur etwa einmal im Jahr getan hat, bei Mums Geburtstag."

Es fiel Draco auf einen Schlag wieder ein.

„Tante Andromedas Tochter", keuchte er. „Tonks" war als schmutziges Wort im Malfoy- Haushalt angesehen worden, selten erwähnt, nachdem Andromeda dem Fürnehmen und Gar Altem Haus der Blacks den Rücken zugekehrt und einen Muggle geheiratet hatte.

„Großartiges Gedächtnis", kommentierte Tonks.

„Ich erinnere mich überhaupt nicht mehr an dich."

Sie lachte. „Du hast es wahrscheinlich ausgeblendet. Ich war nicht besonders nett zu dir, nachdem du mich als Halbblut- Abschaum bezeichnet hast."

Draco schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Lupin schaute von ihm zu Tonks.

„Ich habe vergessen, dass ihr beide verwandt seid."

„Die Blacks und Malfoys haben sich redlich Mühe gegeben, es auch zu vergessen."

„Sorry", sagte Draco.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Ich bin einfach froh, dass du endlich eingelenkt hast." Ihr Blick flackerte zu seiner Hand, die immer noch mit Hermines Fingern verschränkt war, aber Draco verspürte keinerlei Gewissensbisse.

„Wir haben schlimme Neuigkeiten", warf Hermine ein, „die am besten im Geheimen übermittelt werden."

Sie ließen die Weasleys zurück und gingen zum nächsten privaten Ort – Snapes altem Büro.


	42. Elfenrat

**Kapitel 42 – Elfenrat**

Sobald sie im dunklen Büro angekommen waren, entzündeten jeder von ihnen ein paar Lampen, um die immerwährende Düsternis zu vertreiben. Außer Snapes altem Sessel gab es nur noch zwei hartlehnige Holzstühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen. Lupin nahm mit einem Seufzen in Snapes Sessel Platz und kommentierte: „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich muss mich dafür setzen."

Tonks kauerte sich auf eine Ecke des Schreibtischs und besah sich einige der bizarren Gegenstände, die Snape auf seinem Schreibtisch zurückgelassen hatte. Hermine staunte über ihre große Menge. Als er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte er nichts außer seinem Zauberstab mitgenommen. Sie fragte sich, ob irgendetwas von seinen Habseligkeiten von persönlichem Wert war. Oder ob Snape überhaupt solche Empfindungen haben konnte.

Sie setzte sich auf einen der harten Stühle. Draco stand in der Nähe, teilweise im Schatten, wahrscheinlich unbehaglich, wie er es üblicherweise in der Anwesenheit von anderen war. Harry lief auf und ab.

Ohne weitere Umstände stürzte Hermine sich in eine Erklärung, wohin sie gegangen waren, wobei sie ihren Abstecher nach Godrics Hollow geflissentlich ausließ. Lupins dünne Lippen kniffen sich zusammen, als er hörte, dass sie wieder einmal unangekündigt die Schule verlassen hatten. Doch er ließ sie ohne Unterbrechung zum Ende kommen. Sie hatte ohnehin schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, vor allem, wenn sie bedachte, dass sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder planten, sich hinauszuschleichen.

Draco wiederholte willig seine Unterhaltung mit Snape und sie stellten Mutmaßungen über Snapes Motive an, ohne zu einer befriedigenden Erklärung zu kommen.

„Vielleicht hat Voldemort jemanden getötet, der ihm am Herzen lag", schlug Tonks vor.

„Mir fällt es schwer zu glauben, dass ihm genug an jemandem liegen könnte, dass er über ein Jahrzehnt lang nach Rache dürstet", widersprach Lupin.

„Ihm liegt viel an Draco."

„Ihm _scheint_ viel an Draco zu liegen", schnauzte Harry. „Bei Snape kann man nichts für bare Münze nehmen."

Sein Herumtigern begann Hermine auf die Nerven zu gehen. „Harry, kannst du dich bitte setzen?", fragte sie. Er blieb stehen, setzte sich aber nicht.

„Nun, die dringendste Angelegenheit ist, dem Ministerium eine Warnung zu schicken. Sie werden es wahrscheinlich nicht beherzigen, vor allem wenn unser Verdacht so vage ist. Aber zumindest können wir unsere eigenen Ministeriumsbeamten in Alarmbereitschaft halten. Unglücklicherweise gibt es nur noch wenige von ihnen."

„Jack und ich können Schichtwechsel machen. Kingsley und Arthur auch."

„Versuch, so viele Gerüchte wie möglich zu verbreiten, um die scharfsinnigeren Beamten auf Trab zu halten. Wenn es sich herumspricht, werden einige von ihnen uns Beachtung schenken. Der Rest von uns wird anfangen, den Wald zu durchforsten und versuchen, Hinweise auf Voldemort ausfindig zu machen. Ich werde Hagrid damit beauftragen."

„Und Grawp", warf Harry ein. Lupin räusperte sich.

„Und Grawp."

„Moody wird sich mit Vergnügen auf die Chance auf etwas Action stürzen. Ich denke, wir sollten bei der Lichtung anfangen, auf der wir Draco gefunden haben – vielleicht können wir herausfinden, warum er dorthin geschleppt wurde."

Eine lange Pause folgte.

„Warum stört es mich, dass ihr drei euch nicht ereifert, die eine oder andere Aufgabe zu übernehmen?", fragte Lupin misstrauisch.

Hermine errötete.

„Ich bin ziemlich kaputt", antwortete Draco trocken.

„Würdet ihr mich helfen _lassen_?", fragte Harry bitter.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass ihr alle etwas ausheckt. Jemand müsste einen Zauber erfinden, der einen Alarm auslöst, sobald einer von euch der äußeren Mauer zu nahe kommt."

„Dann würden wir einfach herausfinden, wie wir ihn außer Funktion setzen", erwiderte Draco.

Lupin stand auf. „Ja, das würdet ihr wahrscheinlich."

Er und Tonks gingen hinaus.

Draco blickte auf die Bücher, die die Regale bedeckten.

„Sie ähneln erstaunlich den Büchern, die Snape zu Hause hatte", kommentierte er. „Aber weniger tödlich. Zumindest hat er nicht willentlich zugelassen, dass einige der schlimmeren Bände in Schülerhände fallen."

„Hättest du dich nicht als erster darauf gestürzt?", fragte Harry.

„Solange es mir eine Waffe gegen dich geliefert hätte, höchstwahrscheinlich." Draco grinste. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich an den Haaren.

„Meint ihr, da steckt irgendetwas Nützliches drin?", fragte Hermine.

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Wie zum Beispiel eine Liste mit dem Namen ´Orte, an denen ich bereits nach Horkruxen gesucht habe`?", schlug Draco vor. Harry beschoss ihn mit einem leichten Sengfluch. Malfoy brüllte auf und rieb sich den Arm. „Pass bloß auf, Potter."

„Glaubst du nicht, er hätte es dir erzählt, wenn er so etwas besitzen würde?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Er ist immer noch ein Mistkerl. Ich denke, sein Verlangen, die Horkruxe zu zerstören, wetteifert mit seinem Verlagen, es mir schwer zu machen."

„Er ist wahrscheinlich nur neidisch auf dein blendendes Aussehen", kommentierte Harry und tat so, als würde er sch übergeben.

„Potter versucht, die Tatsache zu verbergen, dass er in mich verliebt ist", raunte Draco Hermine verschwörerisch zu. „Du solltest sehen, wie er mich angrapscht, wenn wir allein sind." Ein zweiter Sengfluch folgte dem ersten und Malfoy stieß hervor: „Fahr zur Hölle!" Aber er grinste, während er Harry befeuerte, der zur Seite sprang.

„Hört ihr beide gefälligst auf, euch wie Kinder zu benehmen?", keifte Hermine. „Ich bin sicher, der Orden hat diesen Ort ein Dutzend Mal durchsucht, um einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, warum Snape Dumbledore getötet hat."

„Glaubst du, er hat es aufgeschrieben?", fragte Draco geistreich. Hermine stand auf und funkelte ihn an.

„Du willst nicht, dass _ich _dir einen Sengfluch verpasse", warnte sie.

„Vielleicht doch", entgegnete er zärtlich. Sie seufzte entnervt.

Plötzlich wurde Draco ernst. „Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort Zugang zur Schule erhalten hat? Was ist, wenn er eine Schwäche im Grenzschutz gefunden hat?"

„Das haben wir schon überprüft", sagte Harry abwesend.

„Ihr habt die ganze Schule überprüft?"

„Wir haben etwas geschummelt", gab Hermine zu, die realisierte, dass Draco nichts von der Karte des Herumtreibers wusste. „Wir sollten vielleicht noch einmal nachsehen, Harry. Nur zur Sicherheit."

„In Ordnung. Wir sollten auch etwas zu Mrs. Weasley sagen." Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Malfoy. „_Sag es nicht_."

„Was soll ich nicht sagen?"

„Was auch immer du für eine schreckliche, sarkastische Bemerkung machen wolltest."

Draco schlug eine Hand vor die Brust. „Du verletzt mich, Potter."

„Lasst uns gehen", warf Hermine hastig ein. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel mehr davon ich noch ertrage."

Als sie die Große Halle betraten, stürmten Fred und George Weasley heraus.

„Hermine, genau die, nach der wir gesucht haben", rief George.

„Ron sagt, du hast Malfoy mit irgendeiner Kontaktaufnahme gefunden", fuhr Fred fort.

„Wir müssen Percy finden."

„Er ist ein verdammter Mistkerl."

„Aber er ist immer noch unser Bruder."

„Habt ihr etwas, das ihm gehört?", fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

„Natürlich."

„Ich glaube, wir haben inzwischen von jedem etwas", erwähnte Fred.

„Man weiß nie, wann man es brauchen könnte."

„Selbst von mir?", fragte Hermine empört.

„Naja, von dir nicht", versicherte George.

„Wir würden nie etwas von dir klauen, Hermine."

„Ganz sicher nicht."

Sie schaute sie misstrauisch an. Doch es war unmöglich, ihnen böse zu sein, selbst wenn sie noch so unerträglich waren.

„Die Kontaktaufnahme?", drängte Fred. Hermine nickte und führte sie die Halle hinunter, um Firenze aufzusuchen. Harry und Draco folgten ihnen.

Der Zentaur schien froh, sie zu sehen – ihm hatte es wahrscheinlich gelangweilt, alleine in einem Schloss herumzuhängen – alle außer Draco, der etwas zurückblieb, als hätte Firenze eine ansteckende Krankheit. Der Zentaur hatte noch die Schüssel und für Wasser war schnell gesorgt. Als es an der Zeit war, den persönlichen Gegenstand hineinzutauchen, keuchte Hermine auf.

„Ihr habt sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen genommen?", keifte sie.

„Er hat es dummerweise herumliegen lassen", protestierte Fred.

„Wir haben es nur für ihn aufbewahrt."

„Er hat es an die Wand gehängt, in diesen zerbrechlichen Rahmen, unter dieses zarte Glas..."

„Ihm hätte alles zustoßen können!"

„Ruhe, Kinder", befahl Firenze gelassen.

Fred und George brachten es nicht nur auf die Reihe, mit dem Geschnatter aufzuhören, sondern waren lang genug bemerkenswert leise, dass die Schüssel sich vereiste und ein Bild erschien.

„Er lebt!", rief George. Percy lag am Boden und wirkte tot, wenn er nicht eine Hand gehoben hätte, als wolle er etwas abwehren. Eine schwach flackernde Kerze lag in der Nähe auf dem Boden. Percys Kleidung war zerrissen und schmutzig und seine Hornbrille fehlte. Ein übler Bluterguss bildete sich auf einer Wange und sein Kinn schien mit getrocknetem Blut verschmiert zu sein.

„Sieht nicht gut aus", kommentierte Fred.

„Wo zur Hölle ist er?"

„Sieht aus wie eine Höhle."

„Naja, das grenzt die Möglichkeiten auf etwa eine Hundertmillion Orte ein."

„Hermine? Irgendeine Idee?"

Firenze zoomte so weit wie möglich heraus, doch jenseits des felsigen Bereichs um Percy herum war nur Dunkelheit zu sehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es könnte überall sein."

Eine Weile saßen sie alle frustriert da. Dann zerstreute Firenze das Bild. Fred und George stürzten sich mit ihm in eine Diskussion über das Erschaffen von tragbaren Kontaktpools. Hermine lief zurück zu Draco.

„Meinst du, wir sollten nach deinen Eltern suchen?"

Sein silbriger Blick trübte sich einen Moment.

„Dazu würde ich nach Hause gehen müssen. Ich habe nichts bei mir, das ihnen gehört."

„Lupin würde uns umbringen, wenn wir so bald wieder rausgehen."

„Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass dein Zentaur mich leiden kann."

„Ich glaube, es ist eher andersherum", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Naja, er _ist _ein – "

Sie klappte eine Hand über seine Lippen und zischte: „Hör auf damit!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und ließ sie dort liegen, während er seine Zunge an ihre Fingerspitzen führte. Sie schauderte. Er ließ sie los, als Harry herüberkam.

„Lasst uns die Karte holen", sagte er. „Ich sollte die Denkariumserinnerungen noch einmal durchgehen, um sicherzugehen, dass ich nichts übersehen habe. Wir müssen diese Horkruxe finden."

Sie befanden sich im dritten Stock, als ein scharfes Pop- Geräusch sie im Schritt inne halten ließ. Dobby stand auf der Stufe über Harry. Der Hauself glotzte Draco einen Moment lang an, bevor er seine Augen wütend verengte. Hermine stellte fest, dass sie Dobby nicht mehr seit der Rettung von Neville Longbottom gesehen hatte.

„Dobby muss mit Harry Potter sprechen. Unter vier Augen", murmelte er laut, während er Malfoy misstrauische Blicke zuwarf.

„Ähm...", machte Harry.

„Wir warten im Trophäenraum auf dich", sagte Hermine und deutete auf die Tür neben ihnen. Sie ergriff Dracos Hand und zog ihn in den Raum. Wandleuchter sprangen an, als sie eintraten, die die Glaskästen dämmrig beleuchteten, welche an den Wänden aufgereiht waren.

„Du wolltest mich nur hier reinziehen, um zu knutschen, nicht wahr?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

Hermines Herzschlag verschnellerte sich bei dem Gedanken. Sie grinste und blickte ihn schief an, ernüchterte aber, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem hervorstehenden Kasten am Ende der Halle erregt wurde. Sie liefen vorwärts, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Der Trimagische Pokal", murmelte sie.

Die Plakette unter dem Pokal trug eine Denkschrift an Cedric Diggory.

„Ist es immer noch ein Portschlüssel?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Nein. Dumbledore hat es rückgängig gemacht." Sie seufzte. „Ich hasse es, ihn anzuschauen. So viele schreckliche Erinnerungen. Lass uns durch die nächste Tür gehen."

Eine Verbindungstür führte zur Rüstungsgalerie, die mit Rüstungen, Waffen, Schilden und anderen Ausstattungen für den Krieg gefüllt war. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie diesen Raum jemals zuvor

betreten hatte.

„Erinnere mich daran, hier reinzulaufen, falls die Todesser in die Schule einfallen. Magie ist eine feine Sache, aber ein Stück Stahl in der Hand ist eine nette Unterstützung." Draco bewunderte einen dünnen Degen mit einer verzierten Borte.

Hermine musterte einen Kasten, der einen tödlich aussehenden Morgenstern enthielt, welcher mit scharfen Metallstacheln durchsetzt war.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jemanden damit zu treffen", sagte sie. Draco gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, Schlangengesicht würde besser aussehen, wenn ihm Stacheln aus dem Kopf ragen würden."

Sie gluckste. „Guter Punkt." Sie lachte wieder und klopfte gegen das Glas.

Draco packte sie. Er drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie. Er presste sie gegen den Glaskasten. Das war eine angenehme Beschäftigung für einige Minuten, bis Hermine in reiner Seligkeit zu ertrinken drohte. Sie zog sich zurück und tauchte unter seinem Arm hindurch.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte er, als sie sich beeilte, einen Glaskasten zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Ich kann nicht denken, wenn du das machst", antwortete sie atemlos.

„Du musst nicht die _ganze _Zeit denken, weißt du."

Sie sah, wie er sie durch den Kasten anschaute. Im Inneren waren mehrere leere Schwertscheiden zu einer Art Tipi- Zelt aufeinander gestapelt. Sie waren alle wunderschön – Leder oder Holz, mit goldenem Filigran, vergoldetem Silber oder emailliertem Metall verziert.

„Ich frage mich, wo die Schwerter sind", sagte Draco beiläufig, während er um den Kasten herumstrich. Hermine bewegte sich in die andere Richtung, so dass der Kasten immer noch zwischen ihnen blieb. Sie traute seinem Interesse an den Scheiden nicht über den Weg.

„Wahrscheinlich im Kampf zerbrochen", erwiderte sie.

„Was sagt die Plakette dazu?", fragte er ernst. Sie beugte sich hinunter, um es zu lesen, und Draco schnellte hervor. Sie versuchte wegzurennen, als sie seinen Trick begriff, doch es war zu spät. Er fing sie und schlang ihr einen Arm um die Taille.

„Jetzt entkommst du mir nicht mehr", raunte er und küsste sie wieder. Sie gab dankbar nach und ließ ihre Hände in sein Haar fahren. Sie wurde es nie müde, es zu berühren. Nach einer Weile gestand sie sich, dass er Recht hatte. Sie musste nicht die ganze Zeit denken.

* * *

Harry und Dobby liefen die Halle hinunter zum leeren Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst, der Harry daran erinnerte, dass er Hermine und Draco noch die Zauber zeigen musste, die Fred und George entwickelt hatten.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Dobby?", erkundigte Harry sich etwas schuldbewusst, da er tagelang nicht an den Hauselfen gedacht hatte.

„Harry Potter genau das zu sagen, bin ich hergekommen", sagte Dobby ernst. „Dobby hat Kreacher erwischt, als er das Haus von den schrecklich bösen Malfoy- Zauberern verlassen hat. Kreacher ist geflohen, aber Dobby hat ihn endlich gefangen. Dobby hat Kreacher zum Elfenrat gebracht."

Harry blinzelte ihn an.

„Zum was?"

„Zum Elfenrat. Sie sind nicht Hauselfen. Eigentlich verachten sie uns dafür, dass wir uns an einen Zaubererhaushalt oder eine Familie binden. Aber wir müssen unsere Gesetze befolgen."

Dobby war ungewöhnlich ernst. Harry mühte sich ab, das Konzept der Elfen aufzunehmen, die nicht wie Dobby oder andere unterwürfige Hauselfen waren.

„Hat Kreacher ein Gesetz gebrochen? Ein Elfengesetz?"

Dobby nickte.

„Er hat Sirius Black verraten und das Abkommen gebrochen, das mit dem Black- Haushalt geschlossen wurde, indem er Bellatrix Lestrange statt Ihnen, dem richtigen Meister, gehorcht hat. Aber es gibt einige Fragen zu der Rechtmäßigkeit Ihres Anspruchs, Harry Potter. Die Elfen forschen nach."

„_Was? _Du sagst, ich könnte vielleicht nicht der rechtmäßige Besitzer von Grimmauldplatz sein?"

Harry ließ sich auf Flitwicks Stuhl fallen. So sehr er das Haus auch hasste, es stellte seine einzige Verbindung zu Sirius dar.

„Nicht nach Zauberergesetz!", versichte Dobby. „Nur nach Elfengesetz. Kreacher darf für seine Verbrechen vergeben werden. In der Zwischenzeit halten sie ihn fest. Elfengesetz ist sehr langsam, wenn Hauselfen betroffen sind. Wir sind ihnen gleichgültig."

Dobby klang zugleich traurig wie bitter. Harry war erleichtert.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung! Kreacher war mehr eine Last als Hilfe. Auf diese Weise wird er zumindest nicht dem Feind helfen."

Dobby nickte. „Sehr gut, ja, Harry Potter." Der Tonfall des Hauselfs hatte sich nicht geändert.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.

„Dobby wollte nicht zum Elfenrat gehen. Dobby hat es für Harry Potter getan – um Kreacher für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen."

„Aber?", drängte Harry, wissend, dass wann immer Dobby etwas tat, um Harry Potter zu helfen, es üblicherweise in einer einzigen Katastrophe endete.

„Dobby hat auch seinen Meister verraten. Als Dobby an die Malfoys gebunden war. Dobby hat sie verraten, um Harry Potter zu helfen."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. „Aber du hast dich jedes Mal selbst bestraft, wenn du etwas gegen die Malfoys getan hast! Du hast dir an meinem Bettpfosten beinahe das Gehirn rausgeschlagen!"

Dobby spottete: „Kleiner Schmerz ist keine Elfenbestrafung. Der Rat schaut sich auch meine Verbrechen an. Nur weil ich jetzt frei bin, war mir erlaubt, zu Harry Potter wiederzukommen. Ich muss zurück, sobald über die Angelegenheit entschieden wird."

„Und wenn sie dich für schuldig befinden? Was passiert dann?"

„Mir könnte meine Magie genommen werden. Oder ich werde zu einem Jahrhundert Sklaverei verurteilt." Dobby schauderte. „Waldelfen sind furchtbare Meister. Sie würden dafür sorgen, dass mir die Zeit bei den Malfoys wie erfreuliche Ferien vorkommen."

So etwas konnte Harry sich kaum vorstellen. „Wann wirst du es wissen?"

Dobby zuckte die Achseln. „Das dauert noch eine Weile. Wie ich gesagt habe, das Elfengerichtswesen ist langsam. Ich wollte es Harry Potter nur wissen lassen."

„Tja, wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann... sag mir einfach bescheid."

Dobby strahlte. „Danke, Harry Potter!" Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die Harry hastig mit einer Frage erstickte.

„Wir glauben, Voldemort könnte im Wald oder irgendwo in der Nähe von Hogwarts herumhängen. Willst du für den Orden etwas Spionage betreiben?"

Dobby nickte. „Ja, natürlich, Harry Potter."

„Dann sprich mit Lupin darüber. Ich bin sicher, er wird eine Stelle finden, an der du suchen kannst."

Dobby verschwand.

Harry seufzte. Elfenrat. Eine weitere launische Komplikation, die er nicht gebrauchen konnte.


	43. Todesser

**Kapitel 43 – Todesser**

Hermine hörte entfernt, wie Harry sie vom Trophäenraum rief. Draco saß auf dem Marmorboden gegen den Glaskasten mit den Schwertscheiden gelehnt und Hermine lag in seinem Schoß, in einem Nebel der Glückseligkeit verloren.

Harrys Stimme wurde lauter, als er den Rüstungsraum betrat. Hermine kämpfte sich mit Mühe aus Dracos Umarmung und stand taumelnd auf.

„Hier!", rief sie fröhlich. Sie nahm Dracos Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass er genauso benommen aussah, wie sie sich fühlte.

Harry blinzelte ihnen misstrauisch entgegen, während er sich näherte. Hermine kicherte über Dracos zerrauftes Aussehen.

„Unterbreche ich da irgendetwas?", fragte Harry trocken.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, aber Draco sagte: „Ja. Kannst du dich bitte verdünnisieren, Potter?"

„Schon gut", fiel Hermine hastig ein. „Wir haben nur... die Schaukästen betrachtet. Was hatte Dobby zu sagen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Malfoy, hast du jemals vom Elfenrat gehört?"

Draco hielt inne in der Bewegung, sein Haar zu seiner normalen Perfektion zurückzustreichen, obwohl Hermine fand, dass er reizend aussah, so wie ihm Strähnen wie ein silberner Vorhang über die Augen hingen...

„Elfen- was?", fragte er.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht. Es tut im Moment nichts zur Sache. Wir wollten gerade die Karte holen, wisst ihr noch?"

„Was für eine Karte?", schnauzte Draco.

„Das siehst du gleich. Kommt schon. Je schneller wir es hinter uns gebracht haben, desto früher könnt ihr beide euch wieder dem Knutschen zuwenden."

Hermine schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, aber Draco lachte.

„Das war das Klügste, was du die ganze Woche gesagt hast, Potter."

Sie befanden sich im vierten Stock, als ein Schrei von unten sie stoppte. Sie blieben stehen und lugten über das Treppengeländer zu Ginny Weasley, die verstört die Treppe heraufstürmte.

Hermine spürte ihr Herz in die Hose rutschen und fragte sich, ob sie schlechte Nachrichten über Percy erhalten hatten.

„Harry, komm schnell!", brüllte Ginny, als sie in Hörweite war. „Susan Bones hat gerade die Carrows umgebracht!"

„Sie hat was?"

Harry raste die Treppen hinunter, gefolgt von Hermine und Draco.

„Sie hat auch versucht, Greyback zu erledigen. Aber er ist ihren Avada Kedavras ständig ausgewichen. Hat fast die ganze Zelle zersprengt. Moody musste ihn außer Gefecht setzen und aus der Zelle rausbringen."

In der Großen Halle herrschte eine Atmosphäre schockierter Stille.

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte Hermine Fred und George, die ganz in der Nähe standen.

„Wir sind hereingekommen und haben verkündet, dass Percy am Leben ist", erzählte Fred.

„Mum ist gleich wieder ausgetickt, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Percy irgendwo gefangen gehalten wird", fuhr George fort.

„Wahrscheinlich gefoltert."

„Susan ist aufgestanden und rausgegangen."

„Hagrid kam herein und hörte das Geschrei."

„Susan hat sie als Mörder beschimpft."

„Als Hagrid sie endlich gebändigt hat, war es zu spät für die Carrows und Greyback war ziemlich angesengt."

„Zu schade, dass Hagrid nicht ein wenig langsamer war", bemerkte Draco trocken. Niemand widersprach ihm.

„Und Wurmschwanz?" erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Sie weiß nicht, wer oder was er ist. Sie hat ihn zufrieden gelassen."

„Ein weiterer Jammer", kommentierte Draco. Wir hätten seinen Käfig beschriften sollen."

„Wo ist Susan?", fragte Neville. Er und Luna waren am Ende der Geschichte zu ihnen getreten.

„Im Krankenflügel", antwortete Ginny.

„Sie werden sie natürlich dem Ministerium ausliefern", sagte Fred.

„McGonagall ist gegangen, um ihnen bescheid zu sagen."

„Ich werde Susan besuchen", sagte Neville leise. „Nach dem, was mit meiner Oma passiert ist, kann ich es irgendwie nachvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlt."

„Ich komme mit", bot Luna an.

Bill stand von seinem Sitzplatz neben seinen Eltern auf.

„Da die meisten von euch gerade hier sind", sagte er. „Habe ich etwas zu verkünden. Wir haben beschlossen, am 15. August zu heiraten. Die Zeremonie wird draußen am See stattfinden. Ihr seid natürlich alle eingeladen."

Fleur brach plötzlich in Tränen aus und flüchtete aus der Halle. Bill eilte ihr hinterher. Draco blickte verwirrt drein.

„Was ist? Will sie jetzt nicht mehr heiraten?", fragte er. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Männer waren manchmal so schwer von Begriff.

„Das sollte eigentlich die glücklichste Zeit ihres Lebens sein und schau, was alles passiert ist. Percy gekidnappt. Todesser überall. Das Ministerium in Gefahr. Voldemort ein vollkommen Unbekannter... natürlich ist sie aufgewühlt."

„Vielleicht sollten sie die Hochzeit verschieden", gab Harry zu Bedenken.

„Naja, das würde bedeuten, eine Niederlage zuzugeben, oder nicht?", entgegnete Hermine heftig. Ginny nickte.

„Ich sollte besser mit Ron reden gehen", entschied Harry. Er und Ginny entfernten sich.

Hermine schaute Draco ernst an.

„Wir müssen heute Nacht gehen", sagte sie leise. Sein silbriger Blick verschärfte sich. „Ich habe das Gefühl, die Zeit rennt uns davon."

* * *

Draco schlüpfte aus der großen Vordertür mit dem kurzen Gedanken, wie oft er sich schon aus demselben Tor hinausgeschlichen hatte. Jene Tage kamen ihm nun so sorgenfrei und einfach vor.

Er eilte die Treppen hinunter und am Schloss vorbei, wo er Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottom fand.

„Wo ist Granger?"

Ron stieß ein Geräusch des Ekels aus und selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte Draco sich vorstellen, wie er die Augen verdrehte.

„Sie hat wieder einen Abstecher in die Bücherei gemacht, um etwas zu überprüfen. Wenn sie eine Möglichkeit finden könnte, die ganze Bücherei mitzunehmen, würde sie es tun."

Draco warf einen Blick zum Himmel. Es waren keine Sterne zu sehen. Wolken hatten kurz nach Dämmerung begonnen aufzuziehen. Longbottom gähnte.

Endlich eilte Hermine auf sie zu.

„Sorry", entschuldigte sie sich. „Lasst uns gehen."

Sie bestiegen ihre Besen – Hermine ritt mit in ungesprochener Übereinstimmung mit Draco. Er wünschte, er hätte seinen eigenen Besen bei sich, der nun im Malfoy Manor lag. Selbst Weasleys Besen war besser als der minderwertige Schulbesen, mit dem Draco vorlieb nehmen musste. Glücklicherweise war ihr Flug nur kurz. Sobald sie außerhalb der Schulmauern waren, disapparierten sie.

Der Friedhof bei Godrics Hollow war gruselig bei Nacht, was höchstwahrscheinlich auf alle Friedhöfe zutraf. Regen prasselte unbeständig herab.

„Perfekte Nacht für Gräber ausheben", bemerkte Draco fröhlich. Weasley versetzte ihm einen giftigen Blick.

Hermine hatte einen Rucksack mit Hilfsmitteln mitgebracht. Salz war nutzlos im Regen, doch sie hatte ebenfalls Sand mitgenommen. Sie brachte ihn in einem Pentagramm um Lily Potters Grab an. Die Kerzen stellten eine größere Herausforderung dar, da es ernsthaft zu regnen begann, bevor sie sie entzündet hatten. Nachdem sie einige Male ausgegangen waren, rief Hermine eine Vase herbei und zerbrach sie, um die Bruchstücke in Abdeckungen für die Kerzen zu verwandeln.

Hermine hatte Neville über seinen Teil schon vorher eingewiesen und er rief sein Viertel nervös an, doch er schaffte es, nicht zu stottern. Ron und Draco vollbrachten ihren Teil und als der Kreis vollständig war, zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab hervor und begann den komplizierten Zauberspruch, der die Schutzzauber außer Gefecht setzte.

Schon bald waren sie völlig durchnässt, während sie warteten. Draco trug einen Umhang, doch die Kapuze schirmte sein Gesicht nur wenig vor dem Regen ab. Er blies nach einigen Tropfen, die auf seiner Nase saßen.

Endlich kam Hermine zum Ende und sprach schnell einen weiteren Zauber aus. Sie sank erleichtert zusammen.

„Ich glaube, es hat geklappt", sagte sie. „Keine Alarmlinien mehr."

Draco hatte keinen Augenblick an ihr gezweifelt.

„In Ordnung, lasst uns diesen Dreck hier wegschaffen."

„Warte! Ich will dieses Gebiet so wenig wie möglich aufwühlen", warf Hermine ein. „Nicht nur, weil es anständig ist, sondern auch, damit Voldemort möglichst nicht von unserem Besuch erfährt."

Die vier schnitten mit ihren Zauberstäben die Gräser vom Grab und legten sie sanft zur Seite, so dass die Erde darunter zum Vorschein kam. Danach war es aufreibende Mühsal, so viel Erde wie möglich auszuheben – Erde, die sich schnell in schweren Schlamm verwandelte.

Schließlich erschien die Oberfläche des Sargs. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, vor Erleichterung aufzuseufzen, als das Knacken von Apparieren sie aus ihrer müden Benommenheit riss.

Drei maskierte Todesser standen um sie herum. Einen Moment lang herrschte fassungslose Stille, bevor alles in Bewegung ausbrach.

Draco warf sich zur Seite und schoss einen Sprengfluch ab, der einen Todesser nach hinten umwarf. Hermine schrie auf, als sie von etwas getroffen wurde. Draco sah besorgt hinüber, doch sie war glücklicherweise auf den Beinen geblieben.

Er hörte Weasley rufen und sah, wie Ron einem grünen Blitz auswich. Weasley schoss einen orangefarbenen Fluch auf seinen Angreifer, der im Schlamm ausrutschte und nur knapp entkam.

Neville war auf ein Knie gesunken und feuerte mit seinem Zauberstab wild wie ein amerikanischer Revolverheld.

Hermine kicherte und drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen albern im Kreis. Draco stöhnte auf. Verwirrungszauber. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, um den Zauber aufzuheben, doch der Todesser, den er getroffen hatte, war wieder auf den Beinen. Draco spürte, wie ein Fluch seine Kapuze streifte und hoffte, dass sein Haar nicht angesengt war. Er schoss einen Fluch auf den Mann und versuchte, sich zu Hermine durchzukämpfen.

Nevilles Gegner drehte sich plötzlich und erwischte Longbottom. Neville fiel wie ein Stein um.

Ein weiterer Fluch schoss an Draco vorbei. Er funkelte den Urheber an, bevor er seine berühmte Orkanböe auf ihn jagte, der sich wundersamerweise auf den Beinen hielt.

„Malfoy!", brüllte der Todesser. Draco fluchte lauthals. Er hatte angenommen, dass es sich bei den Todessern um Standard- Untergeordnete wie Crabbe, Goyle und McNair handelte. Nun war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Was war, wenn der Dunkle Lord jemanden Kompetenteren geschickt hatte, wie Lars oder Mulciber? Wie aufs Stichwort wurde Ron mit einem Aufschrei niedergerungen. Draco schoss einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf seinen Angreifer, bevor er von Schmerz umhüllt wurde.

Draco fiel auf die Knie, während er versuchte, gegen die quälende Pein anzukämpfen. Nevilles Angreifer hatte Draco mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch belegt – der andere lachte kalt und Malfoy spürte, wie Furcht seinen Schmerz zu übermannen begann.

„Du bist am Leben, Draco", brüllte Mulciber. „Hast du uns dafür verlassen? _Für ein Mädchen_?"

Draco krallte eine Hand in den Schlamm und ballte sie krampfhaft, während er sich bemühte, nicht zu schreien. Seine Zähne waren zusammengebissen, um nicht in seine Zunge zu beißen.

„Wirst du zu uns zurückkommen, wenn sie tot ist?", fuhr Mulciber im Plauderton fort. „Lasst es uns herausfinden, sollen wir?"

Rons Aufheulen hinter Draco sagte ihm, dass er noch lebte, aber unbewaffnet war.

Mulciber hob seinen Zauberstab und deutete ihn auf Hermine. Draco hatte noch immer seinen Zauberstab in der Hand geballt. Mit jeder Faser seiner Willenskraft kämpfte er gegen den Cruciatus- Fluch an und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er schien sich wie durch Sirup zu bewegen – langsam, _zu _langsam. Ein grüner Blitz brach aus Mulcibers Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra!", brüllte Draco durch einen roten Schleier hindurch. Mulciber fiel wie ein Baum und plötzlich war Draco frei. Er sackte nur für einen Moment in den Schlamm, bevor er zu Hermines schlaffer Gestalt stolperte.

„Du hast Mulciber getötet?", rief der andere Todesser ungläubig. „_Malfoy_?"

Draco blieb lang genug stehen, um den Bastard zu lähmen – Rabastan oder Antonin, so glaubte er. Und dann wiegte er Hermine in seinen nassen Armen.

„Oh Gott, lass sie nicht tot sein", flehte er, beinahe überwältigt von seinem Bedürfnis, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. Er drehte sie etwas und hob seine schmutzige Hand, um nach einem Puls an ihrem Hals zu fühlen. Zu seinem Schreck blinzelten ihre braunen Augen ihn trübe an.

„Ich bin umgefallen", flüsterte sie und kicherte.

Draco drückte erleichtert ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und fühlte eine heiße Nässe in seinen Augen brennen.

„Mmmm, du bist warm und riechst so gut", schnurrte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft durch sein Shirt. „Kenne ich dich?"

Draco lächelte sanft und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab ihr Handgelenk, um den Verwirrungszauber aufzuheben. Ihr verwirrter Blick klärte sich schlagartig auf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Draco zu. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot."

„Sie ist gestolpert", sagte Ron hinter ihm. „Gerade, als er – es hat sie knapp verfehlt."

Draco schwenkte den Kopf zu Weasley herum. Ron lag in einer Stellung im Schlamm, die zeigte, dass er sich mit seinen Händen vorwärts gezogen hatte.

„Geht's dir gut, Weasley?"

„Ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen. Und mein Zauberstab ist weg."

Draco befreite Ron von dem Beinklammerfluch, während Hermine seinen Zauberstab herbeirief, der aus dem Gebüsch in ihre Hand flog.

„Wo ist Neville?", rief sie, als Ron aufstand und seinen Zauberstab wiederholte. Draco half ihr auf die Füße.

„Er ist da lang gegangen." Er deutete in die Richtung. Wenn der Todesser, der ihn getroffen hatte, Dolohov gewesen war, könnte Longbottom noch nicht wieder auf den Beinen sein. Ron eilte hinüber, um nach Neville zu sehen, und Draco lief zu Rons Angreifer, der immer noch von Dracos Ganzkörperklammerfluch festgehalten wurde. Er kniete sich nieder und zog die Maske ab.

„Hallo, Gerald", sagte er zu Goyle. „Schön, Sie wiederzusehen."

Einen Moment zeigten die Augen des Todessers Überraschung, doch Draco wandte sich von ihm ab, um die Maske von Titus Mulciber zu entfernen, dessen tote Augen leer in den Regen starrten.

„Neville geht's gut!", rief Ron. „Sieht so aus, als wäre er gelähmt!"

Hermine gesellte sich zu Draco. Sie keuchte auf, als ihr Blick auf Mulciber fiel.

„Mein Gott! Hast du – ?"

Draco nickte und lachte humorlos. „Sieht so aus, als wäre ich wirklich ein Mörder."

„Ich glaub es kaum", murmelte sie und Dracos Kiefer verkrampfte sich. Er hatte aus einem Impuls heraus gehandelt, aber nicht gezögert, einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch einzusetzen. Potter hätte es niemals getan. Er hätte einen Lähmfluch oder Entwaffnungszauber oder etwas nicht Tödliches verwendet. Nun wusste Hermine, wozu Draco fähig war. Unabhängig davon, dass er es für sie getan hatte, würde sie trotzdem erschüttert sein. Er konnte praktisch spüren, wie sie vor ihm zurückwich.

Draco drehte sich um und lief abrupt zum letzten Todesser, um ihrem anklagenden Blick aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er riss ihm die Maske vom Gesicht, worauf er sich als Dolohov entpuppte, der ohnmächtig war. Malfoy beschwor Seile herauf, um ihn und Goyle zu fesseln. Er ließ sie in die Höhe schweben und band sie an Felsen in der Nähe, um sicherzustellen, dass sie das bevorstehende Geschehen nicht mitbekamen.

Neville war auf den Beinen und wirkte ziemlich verärgert, dass er außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war. Hermine berührte Malfoy am Arm.

„Draco – ", begann sie, doch er schüttelte sie ab.

„Lass es uns hinter uns bringen, bevor er Verstärkung schickt."

„Woher wusste er, dass wir hier sind?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich dachte, wir hätten den Schutzzauber durchbrochen."

Hermine führte einen Zauber über dem Grab aus, der ein weiteres Netz von glühenden Linien aufleuchten ließ.

„Wie konnte ich so dumm sein?", rief sie. „Ein zweites Netz Schutzzauber. Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", wandte Draco ein. „Er ist schon ausgelöst worden, so dass wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchen." Er gab knappe Anweisungen und Hermine stand am Fuß des Grabes, auf alles gefasst, während die anderen einen Öffnungszauber aussprachen. Der Sarg schnappte mit einem Knacken auf und sie entzündeten ihre Zauberstäbe.

Lily Potters Leichnam war nicht schöner als jeder andere Körper, der über ein Jahrzehnt im Boden gelegen hatte. Das Haar war von einem dunklen Rot und wirkte beinahe zu lebendig am gräulichen Schädel.

Hermine wandte sich mit einem Schluchzen ab und die anderen beiden schienen drauf und dran zu sein sich zu übergeben. Draco ignorierte sie und kniete sich nieder, um den Körper genauer zu betrachten. Die Lichtstrahlen seines Zauberstabs funkelten in einem Gegenstand an Lilys linken Handgelenk – der Ravenclaw- Armreif.

„Also... wer meldet sich freiwillig, dort runterzuhopsen und es zu holen?", fragte Draco leicht. Weasley und Longbottom wichen entsetzt zurück. Draco seufzte. „Das hab ich mir gedacht."

Verdammte, zimperliche Gryffindors.

„Warte, es könnte eine Falle sein!", sagte Hermine. „Können wir den Armreif nicht einfach herausschweben lassen?"

Sie versuchte es einige Male, doch der Armreif passte nicht ganz über die Knochen des Handgelenks. Draco fluchte und sprang ins Grab, Hermines Protestruf ignorierend.

Draco war auf alles gefasst, wurde aber trotzdem überrascht, als Lily Potter sich aufsetzte und eine knochige Hand um sein Bein schoss.

Hermine schrie, als Lilys Leichnam sich in die Höhe zog und der Mund aufklaffte. Die Gryffindors begannen, den Körper laut brüllend mit Flüchen zu beschießen. Draco hob ebenfalls die Stimme, um sich über dem Lärm Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Hört auf!", bellte er. „Inferi sind immun dagegen, verdammt noch mal! Sie sind schon tot!"

Die Lichtblitze prallten entweder vom Leichnam ab oder wurden aufgesaugt. Einige schnellten zurück und trafen beinahe Draco. Wenn einer der Idioten ihn lähmte, war er tot.

„STOP!", donnerte er. Lilys Gesicht näherte sich Dracos Leiste, während sie sich mit einer schmerzhaften Umklammerung seines Knies in die Höhe zog. Er streckte seine linke Hand aus und hielt ihre klackernden Zähne mit einem festen Griff auf ihrem Kiefer ab. Er zuckte zusammen, als seine Finger in die verweste Haut sanken.

Die Nähe seines Fleisches schien sie zu erregen und sie wandte den Kopf in dem Versuch, in Dracos Arm zu beißen. Ihre Stärke war unglaublich und Draco spürte, wie seine Sehnen sich vor Anstrengung dehnten.

„Draco!", schrie Hermine. „Was sollen wir tun?"

„Nichts!", brachte er mühsam hervor. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Inferius und begann, einen Zauber zu vollführen. Ein Bindezauber war effektiv gegen Untote und ähnliche Schreckensgestalten, doch es dauerte eine verflixt lange Zeit.

Lilys andere Klaue packte seinen Hosenbund und zog ihre Nägel über die Haut an seiner Hüfte. Draco verzog das Gesicht, doch er hörte nicht auf, den Zauber durchzuführen. Plötzlich stürzte der Inferius sich auf ihn und er zuckte zurück, um den Zähnen auszuweichen, die dort zusammenklappten, wo er einen Moment zuvor noch gewesen war. Dracos Zauber schwoll zu einem Schreien an und endlich begann eine dunkle Wolke sich um seinen Körper zu bilden.

Der Inferius heulte auf – ein schrecklicher, unterirdischer Ton, der die Haare auf Dracos Nacken zum Sträuben brachte – als er seine Beute entfliehen spürte. Die schnappenden Fänge zerrissen die Luft noch wilder und hektischer.

Dann herrschte Stille. Draco war vollkommen durchnässt. Von innen mit Schweiß bedeckt und von außen mit Regen. Er keuchte vor Erschöpfung.

„Lass mich los", befahl er. Der Inferius gehorchte ihm sofort und spürte, wie das Blut sich wieder in seinem linken Fuß regte. Er schüttelte ihn aus. Lilys Körper kroch weg von ihm. Die Augenhöhlen schienen ihn unheilvoll anzustarren.

„Jetzt gib mir den Armreif", schnauzte er. Sie griff mit einer knochigen Hand nach dem Schmuckstück und zog ihn leicht von ihrem anderen Handgelenk. Er baumelte von dem beinahe fleischlosen Knochen ihrer Finger zwischen ihnen.

„Tja", sagte Draco. „Das war zu leicht. Gebt mir etwas, um ihn aufzubewahren."

Hermine reichte ihm den Lederbeutel hinunter, der den Sand enthielt.

Draco hielt ihn offen unter den Armreif.

„Lass ihn fallen", sagte er. Das mit Saphiren verzierte Schmuckstück glitt in den Beutel, den Draco anschließend aus dem Grab hinauswarf. Wenn ein weiterer Fluch darauf lag, würden sie sich zurück in Hogwarts damit beschäftigen.

„Jetzt leg dich wie eine brave Leiche hin", kommandierte er. Der Inferius gehorchte, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, und nahm seine ursprüngliche Position ein. Draco ließ sich aus dem Loch schweben und knallte den Deckel des Sarges zu.

„Sollen wir sie einfach so zurücklassen?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Er blickte sie traurig an.

„Das ist nicht Lily Potter. Das ist nur ein Haufen Knochen, der mit einem dunklen Zauber ins Leben gerufen worden ist. Es wird still liegen bleiben, sobald wir die Erde wieder daraufschaufeln."

„Können wir es befreien?"

„Wir haben keine Zeit. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich jeden Moment fragen, wo seine Untergebenen geblieben sind. Wir müssen schnell hier raus. Wenn du möchtest, können wir später wiederkommen." Seine Stimme klang schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Hermine nickte nüchtern und hob das Kinn.

„Lasst es uns dann bedecken", sagte sie und sie machten sich an, den Schlamm zurück ins das Grab zu schaufeln. Als diese dreckige Arbeit verrichtet war, häuften sie die Grasknäuel darauf auf. Draco schaute sich um. Die ganze Gegend war zerrauft und schlammig – es sah aus, als hätte... nun ja, es sah aus, als hätte hier ein Kampf stattgefunden.

„So viel dazu, unscheinbar zu sein", kommentierte er.

„Daran lässt sich nichts ändern", sagte Hermine, während sie die die ungezündeten Kerzen aufsammelte. Sie legte sie zurück in den Beutel mit dem Armreif und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Sie nahm sich einen Augenblick, die Vase zu reparieren und zurückzustellen, die sie von einem Grab in der Nähe stibitzt hatte. Etwas, das Draco nicht einmal im Traum eingefallen wäre. „Was sollen wir mit ihm tun?" Sie deutete auf Mulciber.

„Wir werden ihn mitnehmen müssen. Wenn er nach dem Horkrux sieht, wird er wissen, dass wir ihn haben, und das ganze Geheimnis ist raus. Ich habe nicht vor, ihm Zeugen zu hinterlassen, weder lebendig noch tot."

Ron wurde damit beauftragt, Gerald Goyle mitzunehmen, während Hermine Antonin Dolohov packte. Draco übernahm Mulcibers Leiche. Die vier Verschworenen und drei gefangenen Todesser tauchten in der Nähe von Hogwarts' äußerer Mauer auf, in Schlamm gehüllt, den der Regen nicht abwaschen konnte.

Selbst auf Besen würde es ein langer, schweigsamer Weg zurück zum Schloss sein.


	44. Dracos Überraschung

**Kapitel 44 – Dracos Überraschung**

Sie öffneten so leise wie möglich die Vordertüren und traten in die Eingangshalle, wo sie Harry und Ginny auf sie warten sahen.

„Also schön, wo zur Hölle habt ihr gesteckt?", blaffte Harry wütend.

„Todesser aufsammeln", sagte Draco milde. „Da sie uns zur Neige gehen."

Hermine ließ Dolohov und Goyle in Richtung des Hufflepuff- Kerkers schweben. Keiner rührte sich, als Malfoy sie in dem Moment, da sie gegen ihre Fesseln anzukämpfen begonnen hatten, gelähmt hatte. Hermine war besorgt über Dracos Geisteszustand – er schien zu seinem ursprünglichem eisigen Verhalten zurückgekehrt zu sein.

Sie sperrten die Todesser in leere Zellen. Greyback sah schweigend zu, wie sie an seiner Zelle vorbeischritten.

„Wir haben dir ein paar Spielkameraden mitgebracht, Fenrir", sagte Draco umgänglich.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du dich mit dem Dunklen Lord angelegt hast, Malfoy", murmelte Greyback bedrohlich.

Draco lachte höhnisch. „Gesprochen wie ein _treuer_ Todesser", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus triefte.

„Ich _bin_ treu!", schnauzte Fenrir.

„Du bist deinen eigenen perversen Interessen treu und das weiß jeder!"

„Wie gut, dass mein Ziel mit dem des Dunklen Lords übereinstimmt, nicht wahr?"

„Wunderbar. Zu schade, dass du in einem Käfig eingesperrt bist statt dort draußen, wo du ein ruhmvolles Leben führen könntest, was?"

„Nicht mehr lange, Malfoy. Nicht mehr lange." Fenrir entblößte in einem schrecklichen Lächeln seine Zähne.

Hermine stutzte und bemerkte, dass Draco dasselbe tat. Der Werwolf klang zu zuversichtlich. Sie nahm sich vor, am nächsten Morgen Lupin davon zu erzählen.

Sie traten aus dem Kerker. Hermine berührte ihr Gesicht, das an den Stellen juckte, wo der Schlamm zu trocknen begonnen hatte.

„Werdet ihr mir jetzt verraten, wo ihr gewesen seid?", fragte Harry ungeduldig und Hermine kicherte, als sie die anderen anschaute.

„Beim Schlammcatchen?", schlug sie vor. Ron sah schlimmer aus als jeder von ihnen. Seine Arme waren bis zu den Ellenbogen braun und ein Großteil seiner Kleidung war völlig eingedeckt. Dracos Beine trugen eine Schicht von Braun, ebenso sein einer Arm und ein Teil seines Umhangs. Er hatte Dreck im Haar, der ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben musste. Immer wieder zupfte er daran. Hermine Haar war so verklebt, dass sie sich fühlte, als trüge sie Dreadlocks.

„Granger kann es erklären", sagte Draco knapp. „Ich werde ein Bad nehmen und dann ins Bett gehen. Bis morgen."

Damit stolzierte er zur Treppe und verschwand.

„Gute Idee", bemerkte Neville, während er sich einen trockenen Klumpen von einem Arm fegte. Er folgte Malfoy, wahrscheinlich zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Hermine seufzte und ging widerwillig nach draußen. Harry begleitete sie, Ron und Ginny im Schlepptau.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was wir mit dem Körper machen sollen", sagte sie. Mulcibers Leichnam lag am Fuß der Treppe. „Ich vermute, ich sollte McGonagall wecken."

Harry keuchte auf. „Ist er –?"

„Tot. Malfoy hat ihn getötet", sagte Ron abrupt. Er zupfte sich am Haar. „Er hat einen Cruciatus- Fluch bekämpft, um es zu tun. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Es wäre aber trotzdem zu spät gewesen. Wenn Hermine nicht gefallen wäre, hätte Mulciber sie getötet. Mir gefällt es gar nicht, daran zu denken, was Malfoy dann getan hätte."

„Was meinst du?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Es war verblüffend", antwortete Ron. „Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber Malfoy... er hat nicht einmal gekämpft. Er hat nur versucht, zu dir zu kommen. Wenn Mulciber dich getötet hätte, denke ich, hätte Malfoy sie alle ohne einen weiteren Gedanken vernichtet. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er dachte, du wärst tot."

Plötzlich war Hermine nach Heulen zumute. Sie erinnerte sich an Dracos Worte am Grab. _Sieht so aus, als wäre ich wirklich ein Mörder. _Sie musste ihn finden... mit ihm sprechen.

„Also hattet ihr gerade mal Lust, da rauszugehen und euch mit ein paar Todessern herumzuschlagen?", fragte Harry, noch immer nach Informationen forschend.

„Nein, wir haben das hier beschafft", entgegnete Hermine und öffnete den Lederbeutel, um Harry den Armreif zu zeigen. Im letzten Moment dachte sie daran, ihn nicht zu berühren.

„Der Ravenclaw- Armreif!", hauchte Harry. „Wo war er?"

„Das würde ich lieber nicht sagen. Das Problem ist, dass Voldemort herausgefunden haben könnte, dass er bei uns ist. Da die Todesser aufgetaucht sind, konnten wir ihn nicht besonders unauffällig bergen."

„Was ist so wichtig an einem Armreif?", erkundigte sich Ginny. Harry stieß einen Atem aus.

„Sag's ihr einfach", keifte Hermine. „Unser großes Geheimnis wird nicht viel länger eins bleiben. Außerdem sollte, nachdem wir uns um diesen hier gekümmert haben, nur noch einer übrig sein."

Sie schloss den Beutel und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.

„Na schön", gab Harry nach. „Ginny, lass uns spazieren gehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es dir schon vor langer Zeit sagen sollen..."

Sie zogen los in Richtung See. Hermine seufzte erschöpft.

„Ich gehe McGonagall holen", bot Ron an. „Ich werde ihr nichts von dem Horkrux erzählen – das sollte von Harry kommen. Mensch, ich kann ihr nicht einmal wirklich sagen, wo wir gewesen sind... sie wird ausflippen."

„Sag ihr einfach, wir werden es am nächsten Morgen erklären. Vielleicht fällt uns bis dahin eine gute Geschichte ein."

Ron nickte. „Du solltest dich besser auf die Suche nach Malfoy machen."

Sie blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Ron hob die Schultern.

„Er ist schon voller Bitterkeit, ohne dass er sich für diesen Abschaum fertig macht." Er stieß Mulcibers Leichnam mit einem Zeh an. „Bill und Charlie haben mir Geschichten über Mulciber erzählt. Er hat geholfen, meine Onkels umzubringen. Er hätte uns alle getötet und später darüber gelacht. Ehrlich gesagt hat Malfoy uns einen Gefallen getan."

Hermine warf ihre Arme um Ron und küsste ihn impulsiv auf die Wange. Dann trat sie zurück und spuckte auf den Boden.

„Warum kriege ich immer diese Reaktion von dir?", fragte Ron trocken. Sie lachte.

„Es ist nicht wegen dir – es ist wegen dem Schmutz auf deinem Gesicht."

Ron rubbelte sich abwesend über das Gesicht und grinste. Sie lächelte.

„Danke, Ron."

„Nicht der Rede wert."

Hermine drehte sich um und ging hinein. Ein Bad hatte im Augenblick definitiv oberste Priorität. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es schon beinahe ein Uhr am Morgen war. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und verstaute den Lederbeutel unter ihrer Matratze. Sie würden sich am nächsten Tag um den Armreif kümmern.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später, sauber, trocken und in einen flauschigen Flanell- Pyjama und Morgenmantel gehüllt, machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco schlief bereits, ausgebreitet über seinem Bett, als hätte er sich darauf geworfen. Gott sei Dank, da er sich nicht bemüht hatte, sich zuzudecken, trug er dunkelgraue Boxershorts. Sie lauschte einen Augenblick lang seinen Atemzügen und bewunderte seine geschmeidige Gestalt. Sie sollte ihn vielleicht schlafen lassen, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, es konnte nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen warten. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und streckte die Hand aus, um sein weiches Haar zu berühren. Es war noch etwas feucht von seinem Bad.

Seine silbrigen Augen sprangen auf und im selben Moment erschien sein Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Die Wachsamkeit schwand aus seinem Blick, als er stöhnte: „Granger. Bist du gekommen, um mich zu quälen?"

„Nein. Ich bin gekommen, um dir dafür zu danken, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."

Er blinzelte sie an, als versuchte er mühevoll aufzuwachen.

„Ich habe dich nicht gerettet – das hat dein unglaubliches Gryffindor- Glück getan."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinst du, Mulciber hätte es nicht im nächsten Moment noch einmal versucht?"

Draco drehte sich herum und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine angewinkelten Arme, um sie anzuschauen.

„Ich hätte ihn nicht töten müssen. Der _Auserwählte _hätte ihn nicht umgebracht", sagte er bitter.

„Hörst du endlich auf, dich mit Harry zu vergleichen?", keifte sie.

„Warum? Weil ich es niemals mit ihm aufnehmen kann?", verlangte er scharf.

Sie vergrub vor Frust das Gesicht in den Händen. Warum endete es zwischen ihnen stets mit einem Streit?

„Hör mal, du sollst nur wissen, dass ich nicht weniger von dir halte, weil du ihn getötet hast."

„Warum nicht?"

_Warum nicht? _Erwartete er _Gründe_? Wie konnte sie ihm erklären, wie sie sich fühlte? Wie konnte sie zugeben, dass sie froh war, dass jemand wie Mulciber nie wieder jemandem Schaden zufügen konnte? Wie konnte sie ihre schiere Freude beschreiben, dass Draco genug an ihr lag, dass er ohne Zögern zu töten bereit war? Wie konnte sie ihm sagen, dass es unglaublich gewesen war, von einem Verwirrungszauber aufzuwachen und sich in seinen Armen wiederzufinden? Wie konnte sie ihr Wissen erklären, dass sie ihm so etwa alles verzeihen würde?

„Weil ich... ich..." Plötzlich fehlten ihr die Worte und sie rang ärgerlich die Hände. „Ich sollte gehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

Sie stand auf, doch seine Hand schoss hervor und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Komm her", sagte er seufzend. „Ich sehe dich nie sprachlos, außer wenn du mit mir zusammen bist. Warum ist das so?"

„Weil du mich nervös machst", gab sie zu. Sein Daumen streichelte sanft ihr Handgelenk, während sie sich wieder setzte.

„Ich bin im Augenblick zu müde, um dich nervös zu machen", sagte er und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen. „Ich probiere es morgen nochmal, in Ordnung?"

Er zog sie neben sich. Sie rollte sich mit einem Seufzen der Kapitulation neben ihm zusammen und schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. Sie legte ihre Wange gegen seine Brust und spürte sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Er atmete tief ein.

„Warum riechst du immer so gut?", murmelte er.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Warum fühlst du dich immer so himmlisch an?", flüsterte sie, so leise, dass sie dachte, er würde es nicht hören. Doch einen Augenblick lang schlangen seine Arme sich fester um sie. Hermine seufzte zufrieden und glitt in den Schlaf.

* * *

Ein leises Geräusch weckte Draco. Er streckte seine Hand unter sein Kissen und packte schweigend seinen Zauberstab. Das Geräusch erklang abermals – ein gekünsteltes Hüsteln.

„Malfoy? Bist du wach?"

Draco stöhnte innerlich. Es war Potter. Er fragte sich, was zur Hölle den Jungen, der Nervte, hier heruntergeführt hatte zu... was auch immer es für eine lächerliche Zeit war.

„Jetzt ja", murmelte Draco.

„Ist Hermine hier?", fragte Potter.

Das war sie definitiv, wie eine kuschelige Decke um Draco geschlungen.

„Sie schläft", sagte Malfoy.

„Ich _habe _geschlafen", berichtigte sie benommen. Beim Sprechen streiften ihre Lippen Dracos nackte Brust, was ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch Dracos Nerven schickte.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Hermine", sagte Harry brüsk. „Ich... äh... ich warte draußen."

Seine Fußschritte entfernten sich.

„Erinnere mich daran, das verdammte Passwort zu ändern", stöhnte Draco, während Hermine ihre Hand hob, um auf ihre Armbanduhr zu sehen.

„Gute Idee", kommentierte sie. „Es ist gerade mal acht Uhr morgens – schläft er denn niemals?"

Hermine rollte sich weg von Draco und erleuchtete ihren Zauberstab. Sie blickte sich einen Moment lang verblüfft um.

„Oh. Ich habe keine Schuhe getragen." Sie stand auf und tapste barfuß hinaus. Draco erwog, weiter zu schlafen. Doch Neugier ließ ihn sich aufsetzen und eine Lampe anschalten. Er zog sich an und ging hinaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum, den Potter wie ein verfluchtes Stadium beleuchtet hatte. Draco blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit an.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Harry Potter und Hermine Granger in einer engen Umarmung sah. Potters Arme waren um Hermines Taille geschlungen und ihre Hände hielten Harry – eine von ihnen lag in Potters dunklen Haaren... Mit einem Schlag kehrte der ganze Hass, den Draco für Harry Potter empfunden hatte, mit voller Wucht zurück. Draco spürte eine solche Wut, dass er tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab hob, mit dem Gedanken, dass Potter sehr viel besser aussehen würde mit einem Elchgeweih. Er öffnete den Mund, um Potter anzufahren, seine Finger von ihr zu lassen –

Da begegnete Hermine Dracos Blick, so voll von Mitleid, dass Malfoy innehielt.

„Ron hat Harry erzählt, wo wir in der letzten Nacht waren", sagte sie leise. Draco spürte, wie seine Wut wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte und von einer überwältigenden Offenbarung ersetzt wurde. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und starrte sie wie ein Idiot an, während er sich fragte, wie zur Hölle er zugelassen haben konnte, sich in Hermine Granger zu verlieben.

Potter sagte etwas, aber Draco hörte ihn kaum, als er vorwärtstaumelte und in einen Sessel sank.

„Ich werde ihn dafür umbringen, Hermine. Ich habe ihn schon vorher töten wollen, für meine Eltern, für Cedric, für Sirius – aber das?" Potters Stimme hob sich und er begann, auf und abzutigern.

Draco sehnte sich nach einem Drink.

„Hat es nicht schon gereicht, dass er sie getötet hat?", brüllte Harry. „Musste er meine Mum auch noch in... in...?" Potter vergrub mit einem Schluchzen sein Gesicht in den Händen und Hermine eilte zu ihm, um ihn wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Sie sprach tröstend auf ihn ein. Malfoy schaute mit seltsamer Gleichgültigkeit zu, während er zurückrechnete.

Es könnte an dem Morgen gewesen sein, da er in ihrem Haus aufgewacht und nach unten gegangen war, um festzustellen, dass sie in ihrer Nervosität genug für ein Dutzend Menschen gekocht hatte. So lange ist es schon her? Er lächelte nachdenklich bei der Erinnerung.

„Ich will diesen Horkrux zerstört haben", stieß Potter hervor. Er trat weg von Hermine und fuhr sich mit einem Arm über die Augen. „Ich will ihn _jetzt _zerstört haben."

Hermine nickte nüchtern.

„Ich hole ihn", sagte sie sanft. Harry ruckte abrupt mit dem Kopf und ging hinaus. Hermine schaute ihm mit besorgtem Gesicht nach. Sie sah zu Draco hinüber und riss die Augen auf. Sie eilte zu ihm, um eine kühle Hand auf seine Stirn zu legen.

„Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sie sich. „Du siehst furchtbar blass aus – hast du deine Heiltränke genommen?"

Zittrig nahm Draco ihre Hand und drückte einen Kuss gegen ihre Fingerknöchel.

„Mir geht's gut", murmelte er, obwohl er sich alles andere als gut fühlte. Sie seufzte, als ob sie realisierte, dass es sinnlos war, ihm in den Ohren zu liegen.

„Ich sollte besser den Armreif holen, bevor Harry noch beschließt, den Mädchen- Schlafsaal auseinanderzusprengen, um ihn selbst zu suchen."

Brüsk riss Draco sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie. Er genoss es, wie sie nach nur einem kurzen Zögern in seinen Armen schmolz. Sein Kuss war zuerst sanft, dann verlangend, als er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass seine Gefühle für sie reine Lust waren und nichts mehr. Sie nahm sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schob ihn von sich.

„Ernsthaft – ich muss den Horkrux holen. Ich habe ihn schon vorher in so einem Zustand gesehen – er hat keine Geduld. Wir treffen uns in dem Raum, in dem wir den Becher zerstört haben... das heißt, wenn du es tun willst."

„Ich will _das _tun", sagte er und küsste sie wieder. Hermine lachte gegen seinen Mund und schob ihn weg.

„Später", versprach sie. Sie hopste von seinem Schoß und tänzelte weg, bevor er sie packen konnte. Sie lief um die Slytherin- Couch herum zur Tür.

„Hermine?", rief er heiser. Sie keuchte auf und blieb stehen, als wäre sie in eine Mauer gelaufen. Beim Anblick ihrer versteinerten Miene grinste er verrucht.

„Ach nichts", sagte er leicht.

Ihre Augen verengten sich in verblüffter Unsicherheit. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging hinaus. Draco lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte mit einem schweren Seufzen die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Was zur Hölle sollte er tun, wenn sein Leben jemals wieder normal werden sollte? Er konnte doch nicht in Hermine Granger verliebt sein. Es war undenkbar.

Er stellte sich den Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters vor bei den Neuigkeiten. Gott, Lucius würde ihre Beziehung absolut verbieten... und dann wäre Draco gezwungen, seinem eigenen Vater zu sagen, dass er sich verpissen solle.

Er ballte seine Hände. Verdammte Scheiße, er war auf dem bestem Weg, sich in einen Gryffindor zu verwandeln!

* * *

Hermine lief durch das Labyrinth, der vom Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum ausging, vollkommen verwirrt. Ihr eigener Name echote in ihrem Kopf wider. Was hatte Draco geritten, sie so zu nennen? Er hatte es noch nie zuvor getan... nicht ein einziges Mal. Es hatte immer „Granger" geheißen. Immer. Ihr war heiß und kalt auf einmal bei der Erinnerung daran und sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass ein einziges Wort von ihm solch eine Wirkung auf sie ausübte. Verdammter Draco Malfoy! Würde sie ihn jemals verstehen können?

Harry wartete ungeduldig im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie. Er sah ihr kommentarlos zu, während sie den Beutel mit dem Horkrux holte.

„Also... du und Malfoy...?"

Hermines Gesicht brannte und sie realisierte, dass es ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen war, wie es auf Harry gewirkt haben musste, sie zusammen zu finden. In Dracos Bett.

„Woher wusstest du, wo ich war?", fragte sie verlegen.

„Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht ins Bett gegangen bist... da habe ich es mir schon gedacht."

„Wir haben nur geschlafen", verteidigte sie sich.

„Okay", sagte Harry milde. Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Wo ist Ginny überhaupt?"

„Beim Frühstück. Sie war es leid zuzuhören, wie ich Ron angebrüllt habe."

„Und wo ist Ron?"

„Inzwischen wahrscheinlich im Steinraum. Er ist alle Hilfsmittel holen gegangen. Salz, Kerzen und so weiter."

„Du hättest Ron nicht anbrüllen sollen. Es war meine Idee, dir nichts davon zu erzählen. Mit gutem Grund, sollte ich vielleicht hinzufügen."

Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich. „Meinst du nicht, ich sollte es wissen, dass meine eigene Mutter jetzt ein Inferius ist?"

„Nein, denke ich nicht. Alles, was es ausgerichtet hat, ist dich aufgeregt zu haben."

„Naja, ich bin schon vorher aufgewühlt gewesen. Ich habe gelernt, damit umzugehen. Hast du vor, dich anzuziehen, oder willst du den Horkrux im Pyjama zerstören?"

Sie wäre beinahe in ihrem Pyjama hinuntergegangen, nur um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber nach einem sturen Augenblick, kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und zog sich an.

* * *

Der Armreif erlitt dasselbe Schicksal wie der Becher, mit wenig Abwechslung außer, dass es diesmal Zuschauer gab. Neville, Ginny und Luna waren alle heruntergekommen, um zuzusehen. Draco gähnte immer wieder, was der Zeremonie ein weniger nüchternes Antlitz verlieh. Hermine wurde schon beim Zusehen müde. Sie gaben jedoch Acht, keinen Fehler zu machen.

Harry rieb sich zufrieden die Hände, als sie den Kreis aufhoben und den schwarzen Ring aus mit Saphiren besetztem Metall dort ließen, wo er lag.

„Fabelhaft. Noch ein Horkrux zerstört", sagte Draco. „Ich gehe zurück ins Bett."

Sie alle folgten Malfoy in den dritten Stock, wo sie beinahe von den erregten Weasley- Zwillingen über den Haufen gerannt wurden.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief George.

„Wir haben überall nach euch gesucht!"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Dad hat eine Nachricht erhalten, die Percy betrifft. Sie wollen ihn gegen Fenrir Greyback eintauschen!"

„Was? Woher weiß Voldemort, dass wir Greyback haben?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Naja, das Ministerium weiß es. Und Du- weißt- schon- wer hat höchstwahrscheinlich Spione dort."

„Wie auch immer, wir werden Fenrir nicht ausliefern. Wir haben einen Plan."

Auf dem Weg nach unten, schilderten die Zwillinge ihren Plan. Als sie fertig waren, dachte Hermine mit Bewunderung, dass er tatsächlich funktionieren könnte.


	45. Rettung und Flucht

**Kapitel 45 – Rettung und Flucht**

Die Große Halle war wieder in Aufruhr. Draco drängte sich langsam der Gedanke auf, dass Aufruhr den Weasleys überall hinfolgte.

Er setzte sich und biss in einen goldenen Apfel, während die Gruppe zu streiten begann. Der Gefangenenaustausch sollte im Trafalgar Square in London stattfinden. Natürlich wollten alle Weasleys mitgehen.

Das rothaarige Mädchen wurde auf Anhieb von der Liste gestrichen, sehr zu ihrer Empörung, die sie laut schreiend kundtat. Draco nahm sich fest vor, Potter Ohrstöpsel zu seinem Geburtstag zu schenken. Wenn sie alle bis dahin noch lebten.

Hermine ließ sich neben Draco nieder und langte nach Weintrauben. Ihre Hüfte ruhte neben seiner und ihre Schultern berührten sich. Er versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, ob sie ihm jemals so nahe gesessen hatte. Er verkrampfte sich etwas.

Draco wurde abgelenkt, als Ron sich in die Auseinandersetzung einmischte. Offensichtlich hatte Mrs. Weasley ihrem Ronnikins verboten mitzukommen, auch wenn er volljährig war. Das Geschrei wurde noch lauter, als Potter bekannt gab, dass er mitgehen wolle. Rufus Scrimgeour erschien über das Flohnetz und begann, Befehle zu erteilen. Die Erwachsenen hatten einstimmig beschlossen, dass der Junge, der Lebte, der Junge, der in Hogwarts blieb, sein sollte. Rufus Scrimgeour unterstützte Molly und befahl Ron ebenfalls zurückzubleiben, größtenteils um Potter zu ärgern, so glaubte Draco. Der Minister schien Harry nicht besonders zu mögen. Drei erzürnte Gryffindors ließen sich neben Draco und Hermine fallen.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich Sie vergessen habe, Malfoy", warnte Scrimgeour Draco. „Sobald ich zurückkehre, werden wir volle Ermittlungen gegen die Todesfälle von Titus Mulciber und Albus Dumbledore einleiten."

„Severus Snape hat Dumbledore getötet!", platzte Hermine heraus. Wie eine zornige Löwin erhob sie sich zu Dracos Verteidigung. „Und Mulciber hat uns alle fast umgebracht! Draco hat in Notwehr gehandelt!"

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Scrimgeour knapp. „Holt den Werwolf."

Lupin trat herein, äschern und gedrückt aussehend. Er hatte einen gefesselten Fenrir im Schlepptau. Der Werwolf schien unbeschwert und entspannt. Der Raum leerte sich schnell danach, als sie in Gruppen zum Zaubereiministerium aufbrachen. Von dort würden sie nach London apparieren.

„Warum bist du nicht mitgegangen, Hermine?", wollte Ron wissen, als beinahe alle gegangen waren. Von Hogwarts' Lehrkörper waren nur McGonagall und Pomfrey geblieben. Draco nahm an, dass Hagrid sich irgendwo in der Nähe herumtrieb, da er nicht beim Massenauszug dabei gewesen war. Vielleicht war Filch noch da. Und der Zentaur natürlich.

„Ich denke, die meisten vom Orden und die Hälfte des Ministeriums reichen aus, um Percy zu retten", erwiderte sie. „Außerdem haben wir einen Gegenstand zu finden."

Ron ächzte auf. „Zurück in die Bücherei?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Wir werden jedes verdammte Buch durchsehen, das auch nur eine beiläufige Erwähnung von Godric Gryffindor hat", sagte Harry grimmig. „Wir müssen diesen letzten Horkrux finden."

Neville kam herein, gerade als sie hinausgingen, so dass sie ihm mitnahmen, nachdem er sich etwas zu essen besorgt hatte. Luna gesellte sich zu ihnen. Draco hatte geplant, wieder ins Bett zu gehen, aber nach dem Essen fühlte er sich wacher.

Draco ließ sich am langen Tisch gegenüber von Hermine nieder. Wenn sie sich wunderte, warum er sich nicht neben sie setzte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Er konnte nicht klar denken, wenn sie sich gegen ihn lehnte. Wie Luna es im Augenblick tat. Das Ravenclaw- Mädchen hatte sich wie ein zufriedenes Kätzchen an Draco gekuschelt und klammerte sich an seinen linken Arm, während sie untätig mit ihrer anderen Hand in einem Buch blätterte. Ihr Kopf war an seine Schulter gelehnt.

„Warum, meinst du, will der Dunkle Lord Weasley für Greyback austauschen?", fragte Draco plötzlich. Mehrere Paare gelangweilter Augen waren plötzlich auf ihn gerichtet. „Scheint es nicht seltsam?"

„Er muss Pläne für Fenrir haben", schlug Harry vor.

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Das Problem ist nur, dass alle Todesser entbehrlich sind. Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, dass er Weasley eher töten würde als sich die Mühe zu machen, Gefangenen auszutauschen. Da muss noch mehr dahinter stecken."

Ron stand auf und übernahm Harrys übliches Auf- und Ablaufen. Da keiner der Diskussion weitere Gedanken hinzuzufügen hatte, wandten sie sich wieder ihren Büchern zu. Harry und Ginny wanderten zu einer Fensternische und beschäftigten sich mehr damit, einander in die Augen zu sehen als zu lesen. Bei dieser Arbeitsgeschwindigkeit würde es sechs Wochen dauern, brauchbare Informationen zu finden.

Luna hob den Kopf und pflanzte einen Kuss auf Dracos Wange. Er sah, wie Hermine sardonisch lächelte und eine Augenbraue hob.

„Äh... Luna?"

„Ja, Draco?"

„Du weißt schon, dass Granger und ich... so was wie ein Paar sind?", brachte er mühsam hervor. Bei der Aussage schossen beide Augenbrauen von Hermine in die Höhe. Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie musste nicht so verflucht überrascht aussehen.

„Oh, ja", sagte Luna. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr beide leidenschaftlich verliebt seid."

Hermines Wangen färbten sich zu einem interessanten Rotton und Draco erbleichte.

„Warum küsst du mich dann?", fragte er. Er wischte sich mit dem Daumen den Lippenstiftabdruck ab.

„Weil du so gut riechst. Und du bist jetzt immer so nett zu mir. Nicht so wie früher. Da warst du furchtbar. Aber jetzt bist du süß. Und ich mag Küssen."

„Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, eine Weile jemand anderen zu küssen", schlug Draco vor. Luna setzte sich auf und schwenkte den Kopf herum. Neville, der in der Nähe saß, schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das", stimmte sie zu. Sie glitt von der Bank und stürzte sich geradezu auf Neville, bevor er die Flucht ergreifen konnte. Sie drückte ihm überschwänglich einen Kuss auf die Wange. Longbottoms Augen waren so groß wie Untertassen und blieben noch so, als sie ihn schon wieder losgelassen hatte. Luna schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Du bist steif wie ein Brett, Neville. Du solltest lernen, dich zu entspannen."

Hermine begann zu kichern. Draco hörte es, obwohl sie versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, und grinste. Wenigstens war Luna niemals langweilig. Das Ravenclaw- Mädchen stand auf. Schon nach zwei Schritten war es klar, dass sie auf Ron zusteuerte, der panisch zurückzuweichen begann.

„Also, Luna, ich bin sicher, Malfoy hat nur einen Witz gemacht", sagte er hastig.

„Sei doch nicht so schüchtern. Ich habe hunderte Male gesehen, wie du Lavender Brown geküsst hast."

Beim Zurückweichen stieß Ron gegen einen Tisch und in diesem Augenblick griff Luna an. Sein Protestschrei wurde von ihrem Kuss gedämpft. Die anderen schauten verwundert zu, als Luna sich weigerte, Weasley loszulassen, und ihre Arme sich wie eine Pythonschlange um seinen Hals wanden.

Nach einem langen, langen Moment entspannte Weasley sich und seine Hände glitten allmählich um Lunas Taille. Draco schaute Hermine verwirrt an und sie klappte sich beide Hände über den Mund, um nicht zu lachen. Weasley und Lovegood schienen sie alle nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Zumindest küsst sie nicht mehr mich", murmelte Draco. Sie bemühten sich, das knutschende Pärchen zu ignorieren, und wandten sich wieder den dicken Wälzern zu, aber Draco blickte immer wieder zu der entzückenden Röte, die Hermines Wangen zierte. Er musste den Drang unterdrücken, aufzuspringen und sie hinter die Bücherregale zu ziehen, um selbst ein wenig zu küssen.

Plötzlich tauchte McGonagall im Gang auf. Luna ließ Ron mit einem überraschten Quietschen los. Weasley wirkte ziemlich benommen.

„Sie müssen alle mit mir kommen", sagte McGonagall ernst. „Stellen Sie keine Fragen. Beeilen Sie sich einfach."

Hermine warf Draco einen besorgten Blick zu, stand aber auf und folgte der Schulleiterin hinaus. Sie alle liefen zu McGonagalls Büro hoch. Als die Treppe sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sagte McGonagall: „Fenrir Greyback und die anderen Todesser sind entkommen."

„Was meinen Sie damit, Fenrir ist entkommen?", verlangte Harry. „Etwa dem Orden? Was ist mit Percy?"

McGonagall schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Greyback war nie beim Orden. Er war die ganze Zeit unten im Kerker. Nymphadora Tonks ist mit den anderen gegangen, in Fenrirs Gestalt."

Hermine keuchte auf. Draco ging ein Licht auf. Kein Wunder, dass Lupin ausgesehen hatte, als wolle er sich übergeben.

„Also, wenn Sie sagen, Fenrir ist jetzt entkommen...", bohrte Hermine nach.

„Ja, aus dem Hufflepuff- Kerker. Hagrid ist hinuntergegangen, um nach ihnen zu sehen, und die Zellen waren geöffnet."

„Wurmschwanz?", fragte Draco.

„Auch fort."

„Wer zur Hölle hat sie rausgelassen?", bellte Harry. „Sie konnten nicht selbst geflohen sein!"

„Das ist weniger wichtig als festzustellen, wo sie jetzt sind", erwiderte McGonagall bedachtsam. „Sie Kinder bleiben hier. Die anderen und ich durchforsten das Gelände." Ihr Blick verschärfte sich, als sie ihn auf Harry richtete. „Das meine ich ernst, Potter."

Harry nickte arglos und selbst Draco kaufte es ihm beinahe ab, dass er an Ort und Stelle bleiben würde. Potter konnte wirklich Unschuld vorheucheln, wenn er wollte.

Die Schulleiterin ging hinaus. Sofort änderte sich das gesamte Verhalten Potters.

„Ich werde die Karte des Herumtreibers holen gehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich vergessen habe, es nachzuprüfen!", sagte er.

„Ich komme mir dir", rief Ginny.

„Nein! Es ist zu gefährlich! Ich – "

„Lass diesen Stuss, Harry!", keifte sie. „Also, wir können hier stehen und den ganzen Tag streiten oder wir gehen jetzt das verflixte Ding holen!"

Potter riss sich frustriert an den Haaren. _Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier._ Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Harry würde schon vor seinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr kahl sein, wenn er weiter mit Ginny Weasley zusammenblieb.

„Na schön! Ihr bleibt hier. Wir sind gleich zurück."

Hermine sah sich die Erinnerungen des Denkariums an. Draco fläzte sich auf einem Sessel. Neville stand neben Fawkes und streichelte den Phönix. Draco fragte sich, wann der Käfig wieder eingesetzt worden war. Luna schob Ron an den Fensterplatz und sie machten weiter mit ihrem leidenschaftlichen Geknutsche. Dumbledores Porträt war leer. Der tote Schulleiter hielt wahrscheinlich in einem der anderen Porträts ein Kaffeekränzchen. Dracos Blick huschte zum Sprechenden Hut. Zumindest war dieser klug genug gewesen, Draco nach Slytherin zu sortieren, bevor er den dreckigen Hut auf seinen Kopf setzen musste...

„Granger?" Draco betrachtete verwirrt Godric Gryffindors Schwert. Sie wandte ihre braunen Augen zu ihm. Er deutete auf das Schwert. „Wo ist die Scheide?"

Hermine blickte auf das blanke Schwert und keuchte dann auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wirbelte sie herum und stürzte zur Treppe. Draco sah ihr verblüfft nach.

„Nicht schon wieder", murmelte Ron, da ihr Verschwinden ihn und Luna aus ihrer inbrünstigen Umklammerung gerissen hatte.

„Soll ich ihr nachlaufen?", fragte Draco.

„Sie wird dir eh nichts sagen. Ich bezweifle, dass Greyback in der Bücherei auftauchen wird, wo sie höchstwahrscheinlich hingerauscht ist. Wir warten besser auf Harry. Dann können wir sie suchen gehen."

*

Hermines Ziel war nicht die Bücherei. Sie raste zum vierten Stock hinunter, während sie die Augen nach Lehrern und den flüchtigen Todessern offen hielt. In der Rüstungsgalerie blieb sie keuchend vor der Vitrine mit den Schwertscheiden stehen, wo sie und Draco sich leidenschaftlich umarmt hatten. Sie errötete, als sie sich ihren letzten Versuch in Erinnerung rief, die Plakette zu lesen, da Draco sie gepackt hatte... Sie schüttelte die Erinnerung mit einem Seufzen ab. Malfoy konnte sie aufwühlen, selbst wenn er nicht bei ihr war.

Sie beugte sich vor, um die Inschrift zu lesen.

_Scheiden von berühmten Schwertern. Gifford Ollertons Schwert, Fodio, wurde von dem Riesen Hoot-uk zu einem Knoten verbogen, kurz nachdem dieser Ollerton getötet hatte... _Hermine übersprang diesen Teil. _Glenmore Peakes... Seeschlangen... _Ihre Augen flitzten zu den Worten, nach denen sie suchte. _Godric Gryffindor... Schwert liegt im Schulleiterbüro, aber die Scheide ist ein Werk von Schönheit, besetzt mit edelsten Rubinen und..._

Hermine zerbrach die Vitrine mit einem Zauber und langte hinein, um die rubinbesetzte Scheide herauszunehmen. Beim Anblick ihrer Schlichtheit schüttelte sie den Kopf. Godric Gryffindor hatte nur zwei Relikte hinterlassen. Den Hut und das Schwert. Sie hatten alle das Behältnis des Schwertes vergessen. Den letzten Horkrux. Es wäre so leicht für Tom Riddle gewesen, Zugang zum Rüstungsraum zu erhalten.

Sie ließ eine Hand über das harte Leder und die goldene Borte gleiten. Die Scheide war wirklich schön. Zu schade, dass sie bald eine Masse von Metall, Leder und Juwelen sein würde. Sie eilte hinaus.

*

Harry platzte in den Raum, gefolgt von Ginny. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Stück Pergament und ein Kleiderbündel.

„Snape ist hier!", brüllte Potter. Sein Tonfall deutete an, dass er Draco die Schuld gab.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Draco ruhig. Potter schleuderte das Pergament auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch und breitete sie aus.

„Schau!"

Es war eine Karte von der Schule mit winzigen Namen, die sich darauf bewegten. Verblüfft betrachtete Draco die kleinen Beschriftungen.

„Woher hast du sie? Du Bastard, kein Wunder, dass es dir so leicht gefallen ist, dich die ganze Zeit rauszuschleichen. Tarnumhang _und _das hier? Zur Hölle, fair ist das ja nicht gerade." Dracos Augen verengten sich, als er an die Augenblicke zurückdachte, an denen Potter die Karte benutzt haben könnte... Nun da er darüber nachdachte, hatte Potter solch einen wertvollen Gegenstand vollkommen vergeudet. Er hätte Draco ernsthaften Schaden zufügen können, sich in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen oder...

„Vergiss es jetzt erst einmal. Schau!" Potter stach mit seinem Finger auf die Karte ein. Severus Snape prangte darauf und bei ihm waren Peter Pettigrew, Fenrir Greyback und Gerald Goyle.

„Snape hat sie rausgelassen?" Draco war perplex. „Aber er hat uns geholfen."

„Sieht so aus, als hätte er wieder die Seiten gewechselt", schnauzte Harry. „Ist irgendjemand überrascht?"

Draco war es, doch Potter schien im Augenblick zu erregt für eine vernünftige Unterhaltung.

„Wo sind sie?" Malfoy fiel es schwer, sich auf der Karte zu orientieren. Er drehte den Kopf herum, um sie zu lesen.

„Sie gehen auf die Kammer des Schreckens zu. Sie sind im Badezimmer der Maulenden Myrthe."

„Warum zur Kammer des Schreckens?", fragte Ron.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wir werden sie aufhalten. Wo ist Hermine?"

„Das wollten wir dich fragen", sagte Ron. „Schau auf die Karte."

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Bücherei zeigte, dass sie verlassen war. Aber sie sahen, wie Hermine gerade die Rüstungsgalerie verließ und die Treppe herauseilte. Draco stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er keine anderen Namen in ihrer Nähe sah.

„Ron, Malfoy, kommt mit. Wir gehen Snape nach. Ginny, Luna, Neville, bleibt hier und wartet auf Hermine. Sagt ihr, wohin wir gegangen sind."

„Was?", rief Ginny. „Nein! Wir kommen mit euch!"

„GINNY, WIRST DU WOHL EINMAL AUFHÖREN ZU STREITEN?", bellte Harry. Sie verschränkte die Arme und funkelte ihn an. Draco war der Meinung, dass Potter sich die Worte – und seine Haare – sparen und das kleine Monster einfach verhexen sollte.

„Wir warten auf Hermine", knirschte Ginny. „Und dann kommen wir euch nach."

„Na schön", gab Harry zurück. „Lasst uns gehen!"

Harry rannte die Treppe hinunter. Weasley und Malfoy folgten ihm. Der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens war auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses, so dass sie die Treppe gegenüber von Hermine nahmen. Draco hoffte, dass sie es ohne Zwischenfall zurück in McGonagalls Büro schaffte. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Münze an seinem Hals.

Es war schwierig, sie beim Joggen zu betätigen. Er umklammerte sie in seiner Faust und sandte Hermine eine Nachricht.

_Geht's dir gut?_

_Alles in Ordnung. Ich habe die Scheide. Sie ist ein Horkrux, glaube ich._

Draco atmete scharf ein. Ron schaute ihn neugierig an, aber Potter setzte mit halsbrecherischem Tempo die Halle entlang. Gryffindors – immer begierig, sich in den Tod zu stürzen. Je eher sie in Gefahr schwebten, desto glücklicher waren sie.

_Snape hat die Todesser rausgelassen. Wir gehen sie suchen._

_Was? Wo sind sie? Ich komme mit!_

Draco blinzelte bei der Ähnlichkeit zu Ginny Weasleys Worten. Granger würde sich nie in eine schreiende Furie verwandeln so wie das rothaarige Mädchen, oder? Er schüttelte den Gedanken mit einem Grinsen ab. Er konnte sie einfach zum Schweigen bringen, indem er sie küsste, falls es jemals geschehen sollte.

_Nein. Du solltest diese Scheide zerstören. Ginny, Luna und Longbottom sind in McGonagalls Büro. Sie können dir helfen._

Es folgte eine kurze Pause, in der Harry sie auf eine selbstmörderische Gryffindor- Art die Treppe hinunterführte. Draco blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen, um ihre Antwort zu lesen.

_Sei vorsichtig._

Draco grinste zufrieden. Überhaupt kein Gezeter. Sie war wirklich eine Kleine Miss Perfekt.


	46. Bellatrix Lestrange

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 46 – Bellatrix Lestrange

Als Hermine zu McGonagalls Büro zurückkehrte, stürmte Ginny ihr entgegen.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen!", rief Ginny und zog an ihrem Arm. „Harry und – "

„Ich weiß, wohin sie gegangen sind", erwiderte Hermine ruhig und widerstand ihrem Ziehen. „Wir haben etwas zu erledigen, bevor wir ihnen folgen können."

Ginny starrte sie verwirrt an. „Aber... es ist Snape!"

„Draco wird nicht zulassen, dass Harry sich kopfüber in einen Kampf stürzt. Außerdem wissen wir immer noch nicht, auf wessen Seite Snape steht."

„Wir wissen, auf wessen Seite Greyback steht!", rief Ginny den Tränen nahe. „Ehrlich gesagt ist dein Vertrauen in Malfoy erschreckend – "

Hermine erspähte die Karte des Herumtreibers auf dem Schreibtisch und eilte hinüber, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Rasch entdeckte sie, dass Harry, Draco und Ron sich der Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe näherten. Hermine ließ ihre Augen auf die Route zu dem Raum schweifen, in dem sie die anderen Horkruxe zerstört hatte. Den würden sie wieder benutzen müssen, da er bereits gereinigt war.

„Oh, nein", murmelte Hermine. Bellatrix Lestrange war auf der Treppe, die zum dritten Stock führte. Die anderen drei versammelten sich um die Karte herum. Neville erblasste.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre sie allein", stellte Hermine fest.

„Gut", erwiderte Ginny matt.

* * *

Die Maulende Myrthe maulte im Augenblick nicht. Ein großes Loch prangte, wo früher eines der Waschbecken gestanden hatte. Zweifellos der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens. Zumindest war es nicht Teil einer Toilette, dachte Draco, der versuchte, etwas Positives zu sehen. Was hatte Slytherin sich nur dabei gedacht?

„Meine Güte!", rief Myrthe, als sie sie erblickte. „Meine Toilette ist so ein geschäftiger Ort heute! So viel Kommen und Gehen."

„Wer ist gekommen und gegangen, Myrthe?", wollte Draco wissen. Sie huschte in einem weißen Blitz durch den Raum und schmiegte sich neben Draco, wobei sie teilweise in seinen Arm verschwand.

„Oh, du bist es!", gurrte sie. „Ich habe dich nicht mehr gesehen seit deinem Bad gestern Abend."

Draco errötete ein wenig. Myrthe schien nie eins von Dracos Bädern zu verpassen, wenn er in Hogwarts war.

„Hast du sie erkannt, Myrthe?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, jeglichen Kommentaren bezüglich seiner Badegewohnheiten zuvorzukommen.

„Oh ja. Böser Mr. Filch ist rein und raus, rein und raus den ganzen Tag. Er ist sehr unhöflich! Und dieser gemeine Professor, der dir das Leben gerettet hat, als _er_", sie deutete anklagend auf Harry, „versucht hat, dich zu töten!" Sie schluchzte und schaute dann schüchtern zu Draco. „Obwohl ich halb gehofft habe, dass du bei mir bleiben würdest, wenn du stirbst."

Sie kicherte und Draco dachte bei sich, wie schwer es ihm fallen würde zu entscheiden, ob er lieber ein Leben lang mit Myrthe in einer Toilette verbringen oder langsam über den Kohlen der Hölle geröstet werden wollte.

„Filch?", blaffte Potter. „Was hatte _er _hier unten zu suchen?"

Myrthe ignorierte ihn. Offensichtlich war sie noch immer wütend auf Harry, dass er Malfoy bei dem Sectumsempra- Vorfall beinahe umgebracht hatte.

„War jemand bei ihm?", fragte Draco.

„Dieser schreckliche Lehrer. Filch ist heute Morgen allein runtergegangen und mit diesem Kerl zurückgekommen."

„Snape", half Draco nach.

„Genau der." Myrthe kicherte. „Snape ist rausgegangen und mit den anderen vier zurückgekommen."

„Dolohov, Goyle, Greyback und Wurmschwanz."

„Wenn du das sagst. Ich habe keinen von ihnen erkannt."

„Ich frage mich, wohin Filch gegangen ist", sagte Ron.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Fenrir ihn gefressen", erwiderte Draco. Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Das würde ich nicht einmal Filch wünschen. Meinst du, er stand unter dem Imperius?"

„Wen kümmert es schon?", sagte Draco. „Sollten wir ihnen nicht nachgehen?" Er begann zu glauben, dass Potter und Weasley Zeit schindeten. Harry seufzte tief.

„Er hat Recht. Lasst uns gehen."

Ron schauderte. „Ich hasse es dort unten."

Harry ging zur Öffnung und starrte in das riesige Rohr.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie es geöffnet haben. Wer ist noch ein Parselmund außer mir und Voldemort?" Es war eine angsteinflößende Frage, zu der sie keine Antwort hatten.

„Wir sehen uns unten", sagte Harry und trat in das Rohr.

„Ihr müsst Witze machen", stieß Draco hervor, als Harry in der schleimigen Öffnung verschwand. Ron warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und folgte Potter nach einem unbeschwerten Salut. Draco seufzte und trat hinein, sobald Weasley außer Sichtweite war. Es war eine der unangenehmsten Erfahrungen in Dracos Leben – ein nasses, schleimbedecktes Rohr bei ansteigender Geschwindigkeit entlang zu schlittern, bis er am Ende herausschoss und auf Ron Weasley landete. Malfoy rollte sich auf der Stelle herunter und stand auf. Er war mit glitschigem Schleim bedeckt. Es war hundertmal schlimmer als der Schlamm, in dem er noch vor kurzem gehüllt gewesen war.

Sofort wandte Draco einen Reinigungszauber auf sich an. Er hasste es, da es furchtbar brannte, aber es war besser als schmutzig zu sein.

„Zur Hölle, Malfoy, musst du immer so aussehen, als wärst du geradewegs aus einer Zeitschrift gestiegen?", blaffte Potter, als Draco sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen das saubere Haar zurückstrich. Er funkelte Potter finster an, dessen Haar nun endlich platt am Kopf lag, da es zugekleistert war. Nach Rache dürstend beschoss Draco ihn mit einem Reinigungszauber.

„Au!", rief Potter und Malfoy lächelte schadenfroh. Zumindest war der Auserwählte sauber, auch wenn er es nicht schätzte. Draco blickte zu Ron hinüber, der so hastig zurückwich, dass er über einen Stein stolperte und auf den Hosenboden fiel.

„Ich würde lieber schmutzig sein!", brüllte er.

Malfoy lachte und Potter sagte: „Kein Kommentar, Malfoy. Lasst uns einfach gehen." Dann hielt er inne und schüttelte das Kleidungsstück in seiner Hand. Er reichte es Draco. „Zieh es dir über den Kopf."

„Deinen Tarnumhang? Warum ich?"

„Wir können ihn nicht alle tragen. Wir sind sogar zu groß, um zu zweit darunter zu passen. Jeder, der auf uns wartet, wird Ron und mich erwarten. Aber dich? Lass uns das so lange wie möglich geheim halten."

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, durch den dunklen Tunnel zu gehen. Eine Tür mit ineinander verschlungenen Schlangen stand offen vor ihnen und ein seltsam grünliches Glühen lockte sie vorwärts. Für einen zwölfjährigen Jungen musste es absolut fürchterlich sein, vor allem bei dem Wissen, dass ein tödliches schlangenähnliches Monster am Ende wartete.

Sie traten in die Kammer und Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. Er führte einen Lumos- Zauber aus, der alles erleuchtete, was sich im Raum verbarg.

„Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, hereingeschlichen zu sein?", quiekte Ron.

„Sie wussten, dass wir hier sind", erwiderte Harry. Das Licht hatte drei Menschen enthüllt: Peter Pettigrew, Fenrir Greyback und Severus Snape.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange stand vor der zerschmetterten Schwertscheidenvitrine. Ihre Fäuste waren geballt.

„Suchen Sie das hier?", rief Hermine süßlich. Bellatrix wirbelte herum und Hermine ließ lockend die Schwertscheide von ihrer linken Hand baumeln.

„Accio Scheide!", brüllte Bella ohne Einleitung. Das Ledergehäuse fuhr aus Hermines Hand, aber der Lederriemen war fest um ihr Handgelenk geschlungen. Die Scheide schwebte einen Moment in der Luft und bemühte sich, Bellatrix zu erreichen.

Hermine schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Oh nein, so leicht wird es nicht", kommentierte sie und feuerte einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf Lestrange, die leichtfüßig zur Seite trat. Ginny und Luna mischten sich ein und mehrere Lichtblitze schossen auf Bellatrix zu. Ein großer Schild sprang von der Wand und schwebte vor Bella, so dass die Flüche ohne Schaden abprallten. Hermine verwandelte den Schild in einen kleinen Handspiegel. Bellatrix warf ihn auf den Boden, wo er zerbrach.

„Sieben Jahre Pech, Bella!", rief Hermine.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird auf euren Kadavern herumtrampeln!", schrie Bellatrix und sandte Ginny einen grünen Fluch hinterher, dem sie entging, indem sie sich auf den Boden warf. Hermine übte Vergeltung, doch Bellatrix rannte hinter eine große Pferderüstung. Der Zauber streifte ihr schwarzes Haar, als sie flüchtete. Luna kauerte hinter einer Hellebardevitrine und befeuerte Bellatrix mit verschiedenen Flüchen. Neville war verschwunden.

„Harry wird Ihren werten Dunklen Lord aufhalten!", rief Ginny wütend, während sie auf die Füße kam. Bellatrix lachte und streckte ihren Kopf hervor, um einen Fluch auf Hermine zu schießen, die ihn zurückschickte. Er prallte von der Pferderüstung ab.

„_Harry Potter_?", spie Bellatrix. „Dieses Narrenkind? Seine Tage sind gezählt. Er wird seinen nächsten Geburtstag nicht mehr erleben."

Dieser Kommentar schien Ginny zur Weißglut zu treiben, so dass sie Fluch auf Fluch abschoss. Der Raum klingelte vom Nachhall der Rüstungen. Luna gesellte sich zu Ginny und schickte glücklich wer- was- was- für- Zauber auf Bella zu. Hermine hoffte, dass keiner von ihnen zurückprallte und sie traf, aber sie schöpfte einen Vorteil daraus, dass Lestrange im Augenblick vorwärts drängte, indem sie versuchte, sich hinter Bellatrix zu stehlen. Lestrange sah sie im letzten Moment und schoss einen wilden Zauber auf Hermine, die reflexartig die Schwertscheide hochhielt. Der Fluch hüllte die Scheide ein und Hermine spürte eine brennende Gegenreaktion. Bella schrie alarmiert auf. Zu ihrer beider Erleichterung hatte der Crucio keine Wirkung auf den Horkrux.

„Beschädige nicht das kleine Spielzeug deines Dunklen Lords, Bella!", stichelte Hermine und feuerte einen Zauber ab, den Bellatrix gerade eben abwehrte. Verdammt, sie war schnell. Ginny und Luna hatten nicht nachgelassen in ihrer Salve von Flüchen und Bellatrix wies einen leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Hermine fürchtete, dass Lestrange irgendetwas Verrücktes tun würde, und wappnete sich gegen alles – das heißt, alles außer dem blauen Lichtblitz, der Bellatrix von hinten traf und sie in eine riesige, klare Blase hüllte.

Außer sich vor Wut schoss die schwarzhaarige Frau einen Zauber ab, der von den Wänden der Blase abprallte und sie schließlich selbst traf. Sie schrie vor Zorn – oder Schmerz – doch keiner von ihnen konnte sie hören.

„Wir haben Glück, dass sie keinen Avada Kedavra benutzt hat", kommentierte Neville. Hermine grinste ihn überrascht an. Er war offensichtlich die Halle hinunter zum Trophäenraum gerannt und durch die Verbindungstür eingetreten.

„Genial! Die Blase ist schalldicht!", sagte Ginny und kicherte.

„Ich habe noch nie so einen Zauber gesehen", bemerkte Hermine. „Woher hast du den, Neville?"

„Fred und George", antwortete Ginny für ihn. Bellatrix hatte zögerlich andere Flüche mit demselben Ergebnis ausprobiert. Nun sprang sie wild auf und ab und hämmerte mit Zauberstab und Fäusten auf die Blasenwände ein. „Sie sollte damit aufhören. Ihr wird der Sauerstoff schneller ausgehen, wenn sie so weitermacht."

Hermine keuchte auf. „Du meinst, die Blase ist auch luftdicht?"

„Ja. Sie wird sterben, wenn wir sie nicht rauslassen", sagte Ginny milde. Nevilles Gesicht verhärtete sich und Hermine kam in den Sinn, dass es Bellatrix gewesen war, die seine Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hatte. Sie konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er Bella ihrem Schicksal überlassen wollte. Neville seufzte.

„Wir sollten sie besser rauslassen", sagte er.

„Wie machen wir das, ohne dass sie uns tötet?", verlangte Ginny empört.

„Wir könnten die Blase zur Decke schweben lassen und dann loslassen", schlug Luna vor. Sie alle blickten zur Decke hinauf, die sich etwa sechs Meter über ihnen erhob.

„Das könnte sie töten", kommentierte Hermine.

„Was für ein Jammer", entgegnete Ginny trocken. Hermine seufzte. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon und sie mussten noch immer den Horkrux zerstören. Schnell schmiedeten sie einen Plan und Luna ließ Bellatrix' Blase in die Luft schweben. Die Todesserin hielt sich alarmiert an den Seiten fest und schrie sie geräuschlos an. Es war wunderbar koordiniert, wie Hermine zugeben musste. Neville hob den Zauber auf, Ginny führte einen Petrificus Totalus aus, sobald Bellatrix zu fallen begann, und Hermine ließ die gelähmte Todesserin sanft auf den Boden sinken. Deren Augen funkelten sie in reinem Hass an, als Hermine den Zauberstab aus ihrer gelähmten Hand zog.

„Vielleicht haben Sie das nächste Mal mehr Glück", sagte Luna strahlend.

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", fauchte Ginny. Sie und Neville beschworen so viele Seile hervor und fesselten Bella so fest, dass sie wie eine braune Mumie aussah. Hermine schickte eine Patronus- Nachricht los, um McGonagall von dem Geschehen zu informieren, in Anbetracht dessen, dass nicht einer von ihnen wie befohlen in ihrem Büro geblieben war.

„Wir sollten uns besser beeilen, dieses Ding zu zerstören", sagte sie.

* * *

„Nett, dass ihr euch zu uns gesellt, Potter. Weasley." Fenrirs Grinsen war abscheulich.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Keine Deckung? Ich sehe, dass du so leichtsinnig wie eh und je bist, Potter. Ich habe nie erwartet, dass du dazulernst, aber manchmal schaffst du es immer noch, mich zu enttäuschen."

„Verdammt, ich hasse es wirklich, _dich _zu enttäuschen", höhnte Potter. Snape erwiderte seine Miene und seine Augen blitzten. Wurmschwanz und Greyback rückten vorwärts. Draco, unsichtbar, begann, sich hinter die Säulen zu ziehen. Es bereitete ihm Sorgen, dass Dolohov und Goyle fehlten. Wo waren sie hingegangen? Ein weiterer Tunnel? Versteckten sie sich irgendwo hinter den Säulen?

„Harry Potter, he?", schnauzte Greyback. "Wirst ein leckeres Häppchen sein, wenn ich meine Zähne in dein zartes Fleisch versenke."

„Ruhig Blut, Fenrir", mahnte Snape scharf. „Es bleibt uns später noch viel Zeit dafür. Potter kann sich mit ein paar anderen Spielkameraden amüsieren, während wir fort sind."

Snape führte einen Zauber aus und der Bereich um die Todesser herum war plötzlich mit Wolken von schwarzem Rauch erfüllt. Draco rannte schnell nach vorn in der Erwartung, dass sie die Flucht ergriffen – aber wohin? Er hörte Husten und folgte dem Geräusch. Er wünschte, er hätte seine Hand des Ruhmes bei sich – sie hätte sich in diesem schwarzen Nebel nützlich erwiesen. Er hielt sich einen Teil des Umhangs über das Gesicht, um den Rauch zu filtern.

Draco lief ein wenig zu schnell und prallte tatsächlich mit jemandem zusammen.

„Bist du das, Wurmschwanz?", knurrte Fenrir. „Pass auf, wo du hintrittst, du dummer Trottel!" Draco wich vorsichtig zurück, fürchtend, dass der Werwolf ihn am Geruch erkennen würde. Glücklicherweise schien der Rauch ihn zu überdecken.

„Wovon redest du da?", ertönte Peters Stimme etwas weiter weg.

„Haltet ihr beide gefälligst den Mund und bewegt euch hinein?", zischte Snape. „Potter wird sich nicht lange dadurch aufhalten lassen. Ich bin sicher, der Dunkle Lord wird sich auf seine bevorstehende Ankunft vorbereiten wollen."

Dracos Herz sank bei der Bestätigung – Lord Voldemort war hier. Er folgte dem Getrappel der Füße so leise wie möglich und hörte das unmissverständliche Knirschen von Stein auf Stein. Eine Tür. Die Todesser steuerten auf die Hinterwand zu, also befand sich die Passage wahrscheinlich unter der Statue von Salazar Slytherin. Der schwarze Nebel begann bereits sich zu verflüchtigen.

Ron Weasley stimmte ein Gebrüll an, obwohl Malfoy keine Worte ausmachen konnte. Er hörte auch Potter schreien. Draco kämpfte sich durch den Dunst, hustend trotz des Stoffes über seinem Mund. Als er wieder sehen konnte, hielt er überrascht inne. Ein Dutzend Dementoren wirbelten zwischen den Säulen des Raumes umher. Weasley stand hinter Potter, brüllte wie verrückt und schwang seinen Zauberstab wie ein Idiot. Ein silberner Hirsch sprang aus Potters Zauberstab und galoppierte auf einige Dementoren zu, die zurückwichen und versuchten zu fliehen. Ein kühnerer Dementor näherte sich Weasley von hinten. Ron wirbelte panisch herum.

„Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!", quietschte Ron. Silberne Blitze schossen von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Potter drehte sich um und führte einen weiteren Patronus aus, der den Dementor verjagte. Doch diejenigen, die Harry anfangs vertrieben hatte, hatten keinen Raum mehr – sie formierten sich rasch in den Schatten unter der Decke und zischten gemeinsam herunter. Draco fluchte. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig. Er warf den Tarnumhang ab und raste vorwärts. Dracos Patronus sprang aus seinem Zauberstab und trieb die Dementoren auseinander, die Potter zu Leibe rückten. Draco blieb an Harrys Seite stehen – Potters smaragdgrüne Augen waren weit aufgerissen und wild.

„Es sind zu viele!", rief er. Weasley war es endlich gelungen, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören und der rattenähnliche Hund flog auf einen einsamen Dementor zu. Andere begann sich erneut zu formieren.

„Jagt sie auseinander – lasst ihnen keine Zeit, sich zusammenzusammeln!", rief Draco. „Und haltet sie mir vom Leib!"

Er festigte seinen Stand und hob den Zauberstab, um einen Bindezauber auszuführen. Bei so vielen würde es schwierig sein. Glücklicherweise schien Weasley durch seinen eigenen Erfolg ermutigt und kämpfte immerfort. Er und Potter hielten die Kreaturen auf Trab. Dracos Stimme schwoll zu einem Schrei an. Die Dementoren wirbelten in einer dunklen Wolke nah der Decke, als versuchten sie zu fliehen. Malfoy kämpfte darum, die Kontrolle zu bewahren.

Endlich war es vollbracht. Draco griff nach Potters Zauberstab, um den nächsten Patronus aufzuhalten.

„Warte", keuchte er. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wund an. Die fliehenden Dementoren verdichteten und versammelten sich, doch sie versuchten nicht herabzukommen. Sie schwebten bedrohlich – eine bedrohliche Wolke über ihren Köpfen.

„Was hast du getan?", stieß Potter verblüfft hervor.

„Ein Bindefluch", sagte Draco erschöpft. „So kann das Ministerium – und der Dunkle Lord – sie kontrollieren. Es ist verdammt schwer bei so vielen. Scheiß- Snape ist ein Meister in den Dunklen Künsten. Ich bin sicher, es war ein Kinderspiel für ihn, soll er doch zur Hölle fahren."

Plötzlich lachte Weasley matt auf. Potter schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Netter Patronus, Malfoy."

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich würde lieber nicht darüber reden."

Potter grinste ihn an. „Ein _Einhorn_? Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Halt's Maul, Potter."

„Ich meine, _das_ Symbol für Reinheit und Unschuld. Das übersteigt meine Vorstellungskraft."

„Verfolgen wir Snape nun oder nicht?", blaffte Draco. Das zwang zumindest Potter zur Gegenwart zurück, obwohl Weasley immer noch wie ein Bekloppter kicherte.

„Wo sind sie hingegangen?", fragte Harry.

Draco zeigte ihm die Richtung. „Wir müssen die Tür finden."

Mit einem letzten angespannten Blick auf die Dementoren, die unter der Decke kauerten, eilte Potter zur Slytherin- Statue.

„Ein Einhorn", hörte Draco Weasley flüstern. Draco verspürte den Drang, sich an den Haaren zu reißen. Nun wusste er, warum Potter es so oft tat.


	47. Die zweite Kammer

**Kapitel 47 – Die zweite Kammer**

Hermine erschuf so schnell wie möglich einen Kreis. Sie stand wieder in der Position des Ostens und Neville übernahm Harrys Stelle. Luna stand am südlichen Punkt und Ginny für Draco im Westen. Plötzlich vermisste Hermine ihn furchtbar, doch sie fand, dass Ginny Weasley ein guter Ersatz für ihn war. Sie waren einander im Temperament sehr ähnlich. Selbst jetzt scharrte Ginny ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß. Hermine lächelte im Wissen, was Draco bei dieser Beobachtung sagen würde.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und begann.

* * *

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, das Tor zu finden. Ausgerechnet Weasley stolperte darüber. Buchstäblich. Er fiel über den Saum des Umhangs, den Draco trug, und stützte die Hände gegen die Wand, um seinen Fall abzufangen.

„Verdammt, Weasley, kannst du noch tollpatschiger werden?", brummte Draco.

„Der Umhang ist _unsichtbar_, Malfoy, du verfluchter – ", begann Ron, doch seine Worte wurden von einem knirschenden Geräusch abgeschnitten, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ein riesiger Spalt war an Slytherins Stiefel erschienen. Er weitete sich und Harry packte an, um ihn noch weiter zu öffnen. Es brachte einen dunklen, engen Gang zum Vorschein.

Potter trat einen Schritt nach vorn, doch Draco hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter zurück. Harrys grüne Augen blitzten.

„Das ist mein Kampf, Malfoy. Ich gehe zuerst."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wie immer stimmen viele Dinge nicht an dieser Beobachtung, Potter, aber ich versuche im Augenblick nicht, dich vor dir selbst zu retten."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und Draco lächelte.

„Ich finde, es ist nur fair, die Freunde des Dunklen Lords ihm zurückzuschicken, meinst du nicht auch?"

Er wedelte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Befehl. Die wirbelnde Wolke von Dementoren schoss vorwärts und flog mit einem Luftzug, einem Kälteschauer und dem Flüstern flatternder Umhänge in den Gang. Weasley sprang mit einem Brüllen zur Seite, als die dunkle Masse vorbeiraste.

Harry seufzte und grinste dann. „Malfoy, mir gefällt es gar nicht, es zuzugeben, aber manchmal bin ich wirklich froh, dass du eine Ausgeburt des Bösen bist."

Draco lachte.

„Schön, dass du mich endlich wertschätzt, Potter. Lasst uns gehen – die Dementoren werden sie nicht lange beschäftigen."

Harry stürzte sich mit typischer Gryffindor- Hemmungslosigkeit in den Gang und Weasley folgte ihm. Draco stellte sicher, dass er vollständig unter dem Umhang verborgen war, bevor er hinterher ging.

Der Tunnel war nur wenige Dutzend Meter lang und öffnete sich zu einer weiteren Kammer, die völlig kreisrund war. Die drei blieben einen Moment lang stehen, um das Chaos in sich aufzunehmen. Mehrere Todesser schrieen und schossen verschiedene Flüche auf die angreifenden Dementoren ab. Bei dem Anblick lächelte Draco in reiner Freude.

Direkt vor ihnen, führte Lars einen Patronus aus – ein Krokodil? – und verjagte einen Dementor. Hinter ihm brüllte Crabbe etwas und versuchte krampfhaft, es mit einem weiteren aufzunehmen. Neben ihm gelang Goyle ein Patronus – ein Pavian, was für eine Überraschung – doch er war schwach und trieb die dunkle Kreatur nur für einen Augenblick zurück.

Dracos Augen schweiften über den Rest des Raumes. Auf dem Boden neben Crabbe saß Tonks – entsetzt aussehend. Ihr Haar war mausbraun. Gefesselt wie sie war, hatte sie keine Verteidigung gegen die Dementoren. Draco stürzte sich nach vorne.

Hinter ihr schien Fenrir Greyback einen Bindefluch auszuführen.

Im Zentrum des Raumes in einem Pentagramm, das auf dem Boden eingraviert war, saß Voldemort in einem Sessel, den Draco als den aus dem Empfangszimmer im Malfoy Manor erkannte. Der Dunkle Lord wirkte gelangweilt. Neben dem Sessel kauerte Wurmschwanz, die Hände über seinen Kopf geschlagen. Auf der anderen Seite des Sessels, in einem kleinen Eisenkäfig, war Dobby. Hinter Pettigrew stand Snape. Der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister schoss mühelos einen seltsamen, gezackten lila Fluch auf einen wütenden Dementor und die Kreatur löste sich in Luft auf. Draco wünschte, er wüsste nur die Hälfte der Flüche in Snapes Waffenlager.

Hinter Snape stand Dracos Vater neben der Wand und erschuf sein eigenes Netz von Verteidigung. Der letzte anwesende Todesser war Rodolphus Lestrange. Draco fragte sich, wo die anderen waren. Wo war Dolohov? Und Narzissa?

Er hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Draco eilte unsichtbar an Crabbe und Goyle vorbei und kniete sich neben Tonks.

„Tag auch, Cousine", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Mit einem schnellen Zauber löste er ihre Fesseln, als sie aufkeuchte. „Tut mir leid, ich habe keinen Zauberstab für dich."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", murmelte sie. „Ich fühlte mich schon besser."

Plötzlich wirbelte Greyback herum, die Augen weit aufgerissen und Nasenflügel bebend.

„Malfoy!", rief der Werwolf. Draco wich so leise wie möglich zurück, während er die ausgeprägten Sinne des verdammten Werwolfs verfluchte. Greyback folgte ihm, die Klauen ausgestreckt. Beim Zurückweichen warf Draco einen Blick auf Harry. Was zur Hölle tat Potter?

Harry beobachtete die Szene nur für einen Moment, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Wir müssen hier raus – auf Hermine und die anderen warten", sagte Harry leise. „Sie sind zu viele. Sie werden uns zerreißen."

Ron brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung. Er schlüpfte in den Gang zurück.

„Malfoy?", zischte Harry. Er bekam keine Erwiderung. „_Malfoy? _Verflucht – Draco?"

Harry riss sich beinahe an den Haaren. Wo zum Teufel war der Slytherin hingegangen? Harry wandte sich zum Gehen und fand sich bewegungslos.

„Harry Potter. Komm und gesell dich zu unserer kleinen Party", rief Voldemort. Harry kämpfte gegen den Zwang an, stellte jedoch fest, dass seine Füße ihn vorwärts in den Raum trugen. Sein Geist schrie nach Widerstand, doch sein Körper verweigerte Gehorsam.

„Ich hatte geplant, die Festlichkeiten zu euch hochzutragen", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Aber wie üblich ist mir deine Gryffindor- Impulsivität zuvorgekommen." Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. Er thronte noch immer lässig im Sessel und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. Wurmschwanz hockte daneben und wirkte erschreckt. Harry bemerkte vage, dass die Dementoren unter Kontrolle gebracht worden waren.

„Du bist mir ganz schön ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, Potter", sagte Voldemort. Harry begann zu schwitzen durch seine Bemühungen, seinen Zauberstab zu heben. Er glaubte eine geringfügige Bewegung sehen zu können.

„Wurmschwanz, geh und hol Potters Zauberstab, bevor er sich selbst wehtut."

Pettigrew stolperte vorwärts und schnappte Harry den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Harry spürte bei dem Verlust beinahe körperlichen Schmerz.

„Jetzt, Mr. Potter, darfst du vor mir niederknien. Du siehst, ich bin der neue Meister hier. Ich habe das Ministerium und in Kürze wird auch Hogwarts mir gehören."

„Nein", brachte Harry hervor. Voldemorts Miene verfinsterte sich und er setzte sich auf.

„Doch, Mr. Potter. Knie dich hin."

Harrys Beine zuckten, doch ein Teil von ihm schien sich vom Rest seines Geistes abzulösen. _Nein_, flüsterte es. Harry schwankte, blieb jedoch aufrecht stehen.

„_Knie dich hin!_", schrie Voldemort. Er erhob sich auf die Füße und schwang seinen Zauberstab wie ein Schwert. Harry spürte, wie seine Knie auf den Steinfußboden krachten. Er zitterte vor Anstrengung zu widerstehen, während er sich bemühte sich zu erheben. Wieder selbstsicher, lehnte Voldemort sich zurück, obwohl seine vorherige Lässigkeit verschwunden war.

„Ich bin neugierig, Potter, wie du es geschafft hast, die Dementoren zu kommandieren. Nach dem, was ich gehört habe, bist du nicht gerade der beste Schüler." Seine schlangenähnlichen Augen flackerten zu Snape.

„Ich weiß wie", knurrte Fenrir. „Draco Malfoy. Er ist hier – ich kann ihn riechen." Der Werwolf stapfte gerade durch den Raum.

_Verschwinde, Malfoy, _drängte Harry innerlich. Plötzlich stürzte Greyback sich nach vorn und seine Hand krallte sich in die Luft. Er sah ein seltsames Schimmern, bevor der Tarnumhang von Draco herunterrutschte, der sofort einen Fluch losließ, der Fenrir durch die Luft schleuderte. Als der Werwolf einige Meter entfernt aufkam, stand er nicht wieder auf.

Malfoy hielt nicht inne, sondern wirbelte herum und schickte einen Tötungsfluch zu Voldemort, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, ihn abzuwehren – Lars tat es für ihn. Der Todesser zog einen Schildzauber hoch und Dracos Blitz prallte ab, so dass er einen Felsbrocken von der Wand schlug.

„Expelliarmus!", blaffte Voldemort und Dracos Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, um in Voldemorts zu landen. Draco hob sein Kinn und warf trotzig sein platinfarbenes Haar zurück.

„Lucius. Ich fürchte, dein Sprössling ist sehr ungezogen gewesen."

„In der Tat", kommentierte Lucius. Harry wunderte sich über den gelangweilten Tonfall seiner Stimme. War es möglich, dass Lucius sich nicht einmal um seinen eigenen Sohn scherte?

„Findest du es nicht Zeit, ihn zu bestrafen? Es ist schließlich die Aufgabe eines Vaters, seine Kinder zurechtzuweisen, nicht wahr?"

Harry war übel. Voldemorts Stimme triefte vor Belustigung und Aufregung, als wäre es ein spannendes Spiel. Die riesige Schlange glitt unter dem Sessel hervor, wo sie sich offenbar die ganze Zeit verkrochen hatte. Sie zischte.

„Ihr habt absolut Recht, mein Lord", antwortete Lucius. Er rauschte nach vorn und hob seinen Zauberstab. Vater und Sohn sahen sich für einen langen Augenblick an – einander so ähnlich, blass und stolz.

„Avada Kedavra!", blaffte Lucius und ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss hervor und traf Draco, der auf der Stelle umfiel und still liegen blieb.

Harry spürte, wie er in entsetztem Leugnen schrie. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, den Fluch gebrochen und laut herausgebrüllt zu haben, doch es war ein anderer Schrei reinen Schmerzes, der im Raum widerhallte. Narzissa war im hinteren Teil der Kammer durch einen Gang gerade rechtzeitig eingetreten, um mitanzusehen, wie ihr Ehemann ihr einziges Kind ermordete.

„_Du Bastard! Du BASTARD! Wie konntest du?_", schluchzte sie. Harrys Herz krampfte sich vor Schmerz zusammen. Seine Augen schweiften zu Dracos reglosen Körper. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er dieses überwältigende Gefühl des Verlusts spüren würde, wie jetzt im Wissen, dass er nie wieder diese abfällige Stimme hören oder diese makellosen Gesichtszüge sehen würde...

Narzissa brach in Lucius' Armen zusammen und der ältere Malfoy vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, während er sie eng umschlungen hielt. Harry verspürte eine solche Wut zu Lucius Malfoy, dass er glaubte, davon zu platzen. Er ballte die Fäuste und verbarg seine Überraschung, dass seine Hände gehorchten. Konnte er den Imperius- Fluch bekämpfen? Er hatte es schon einmal zuvor getan...

„Oh, das war unterhaltend. Danke, Lucius. Narzissa, es ist zum Besten. Dein Verräter- Sohn hat sich mit Schlammblütern und ihren Welpen abgegeben. Potter, du wirkst aufgebracht." Voldemort schnalzte wie vor Mitleid die Zunge. „War der junge Malfoy dein _Freund_?"

_Ja, du Bastard, _dachte Harry zornig. _Ja, das war er._

„Ich nehme an, dann sollte ich dich von deinem Elend erlösen, was, Potter? Wurmschwanz, töte ihn."

Peters Kopf schoss überrascht hoch und dann überquerte ein panischer Ausdruck sein Gesicht. Er zögerte.

„Lass mich das nicht wiederholen, Peter."

Wurmschwanz kroch vorwärts und kniete sich dann langsam vor Harry. Seine Miene war verzerrt, als er seine silberne Hand ausstreckte. Harry spürte das kalte Metall an seiner Kehle. Er blickte flehend in Wurmschwanz' wässrige Augen.

„Vergib mir, Harry", flüsterte Peter in einer zittrigen Stimme. Seine Hand begann sich zu zusammenzuziehen. Pettigrew sog einen schaudernden Atem ein. „Oh Gott, du siehst James so ähnlich." Tränen füllten die Augen des Mannes, der Harrys Eltern ihrem Tod ausgeliefert hatte. „Vergib mir, James, vergib mir." Harry fiel es schwer zu atmen, während die Metallhand seine Kehle umklammerte. Er bemühte sich mit aller Macht, sich zu bewegen, und spürte, wie seine Hände sich mit irrsinniger Langsamkeit zu seinem Hals hoben – viel zu langsam. Pettigrew schluchzte und die Tränen flossen seine Wangen herunter. „James. James, ich habe dich wie einen Bruder geliebt. Es tut mir so leid." Schwarze Punkte erschienen vor Harrys Augen und er kämpfte verzweifelt nach Luft, doch Luft war nicht verfügbar. Sein sauerstoffarmes Gehirn schrie ihn an, etwas zu unternehmen – er konnte es nicht so enden lassen!

„Es tut mir so leid", rief Wurmschwanz. Die Hand an Harrys Hals zitterte und ließ dann plötzlich los.

Kühle, süße, willkommene Luft flutete Harrys Lungen und er sog einen keuchenden Atem ein. Er blinzelte entgeistert und wäre umgefallen, hätte der Zwang ihn nicht aufrecht gehalten. Wurmschwanz stand auf und trat zur Seite.

„Ich... Ich kann nicht, mein Lord", sagte Peter in einem jammernden, flehenden Tonfall. „Potter hat mir das Leben gerettet – er hat Sirius und Remus davon abgehalten, mich zu töten. Ich schulde ihm mein Leben."

„Schade", sagte Voldemort. Er wedelte seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich sprang Wurmschwanz' Hand hoch und schloss sich um seine eigene Kehle. Peter schrie in überraschtem Entsetzen, biss das Geräusch abgewürgt wurde. Peters andere Hand zog krampfhaft an dem Metallfortsatz, doch er drückte gnadenlos weiter zu. Der Animagus versuchte, sich zu verwandeln. Seine Gesichtszüge verschmolzen und wurden rattenähnlicher. Harry sah entsetzt zu, durch seine verletzte Kehle keuchend. Die Teilverwandlung machte keinen Unterschied. Pettigrew fiel zu Boden, halb Mann und halb Ratte.

Voldemort gluckste in der Stille. Selbst die Todesser schienen erschüttert über den gnadenlosen Mord.

„Armer Wurmschwanz. Er wusste nie, dass die Hand ein ausfallsicherer Apparat war. Ich habe immer vermutet, dass er sich am Ende gegen mich wenden würde." Voldemort schlug mit einer Faust auf dem geschnitzten Arm des Sessels. „Ich bin von Verrätern umgeben! Wer wird der nächste sein? Du, Lars?" Der brutalgesichtige Todesser schüttelte erschreckt den Kopf und wich zurück.

„Nein, mein Lord!"

„Crabbe? Dolohov?" Er wandte seinen Blick auf den Mann, der Narzissa Malfoy in den Raum begleitet hatte. Antonin Dolohov hielt vor Furcht die Hände in die Höhe.

„Ich bin Euch treu bis in den Tod, mein Lord!"

Voldemort wirbelte herum, um Snape anzustarren.

„Severus?"

Snape begegnete seinem Blick kalt und sagte nichts. Der Mangel an Erwiderung schien Voldemort zu besänftigen, der sich ein wenig entspannte und gluckste. „Nein... nicht du. Nicht derjenige, der mir diesen pestartigen Dumbledore vom Hals geschafft hat." Er setzte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Finger. Sein Zauberstab ragte zwischen seinen Händen hervor wie ein gebleichter Knochen. „Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dass du mir auch Potter vom Hals schaffst."

_Zeit sich zu bewegen, Harry, _sagte eine losgelöste Stimme in Harrys Geist. _Beweg dich jetzt._

* * *

Hermine raste mit den anderen zu Myrthes Badezimmer. Sie war geschockt, auf dem Weg auf Susan Bones zu treffen.

„Was macht ihr?", wollte Susan wissen.

„Solltest du... außerhalb des Krankenflügels sein?", fragte Hermine unsicher. Susan funkelte sie an.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, da ich so eine gefährliche Kriminelle bin. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass ich nicht mit den Todessern zusammengesperrt wurde."

„Sie sind geflohen", sagte Neville leise. Susans Augen blitzten.

„Geflohen! Das erklärt, warum Pomfrey so eilig rausgerauscht ist. Verdammt! Sie hätten mich sie alle töten lassen sollen!"

„Du könntest immer noch deine Chance haben", erwiderte Ginny trocken. „Sie sind mit Snape in die Kammer des Schreckens geflohen. Wir gehen ihnen nach."

Ein Lächeln umspielte Susans Lippen und sie hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Warum stehen wir dann noch hier?"

Hermine schob sich an ihr vorbei und sie eilten zum Eingang der Kammer. Myrthe schwebte in der Nähe des Lochs. Sie funkelte sie an.

„Monatelang keine Besucher und dann tauchen alle an einem Tag auf", beschwerte sie sich. „Ich nehme an, ihr geht auch darunter?"

Hermine machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Sie eilte nur zum Eingang und trat hinein. Die Fahrt war noch schrecklicher als Ron schon beschrieben hatte. Sie spuckte Schleim aus ihrem Mund, nachdem sie hart am unteren Ende angekommen war.

„Iih, das ist so eklig!", rief sie und schüttelte ihre Hand, um irgendetwas Abscheuliches, das daran klebte, zu entfernen.

„Hermine!" Sie blickte auf und sah Ron auf sich zu rennen. „Wir müssen uns beeilen! Sie haben Harry! Voldemort ist hier!"

Die anderen tauchten einer nach dem anderen aus dem Rohr auf und versammelten sich um Ron, der sich umdrehte und den Weg zurückrannte, den er gekommen war. Sie alle folgten ihm. Sie betraten eine riesige Kammer mit großen Säulen, den Hermine aus Harrys Beschreibungen erkannte. Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne, verblüfft dass Salazar Slytherin es geschafft hatte, etwas so Massives in vollkommener Verborgenheit zu erschaffen. Ron hatte seine Schritte nicht verlangsamt, deshalb beeilte sie sich, ihn wieder einzuholen.

Plötzlich schrie Hermine auf, als eine gewaltige Schmerzwelle auf sie einstürmte – die Quelle war die Galleone an ihrem Hals. Sie fiel zu Boden und fing ihren Sturz gerade rechtzeitig mit ihren Händen ab. Der Schmerz verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Ron kniete sich neben sie. Sie packte ihn panisch an den Armen.

„Draco – etwas Schreckliches ist mit Draco passiert!" Sie sprang auf die Füße und rannte zu dem Gang, der am Ende des Raumes aufklaffte.


	48. Avada Kedavra

**Kapitel 48 – Avada Kedavra**

Draco war sich nur noch des Schmerzes bewusst. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben solche Qualen erlitten. Er versuchte, nicht zu atmen, weil die Luft seine Lungen reizte. Bewegung stand außer Frage. Er bemühte sich, seinen Geist an der Tortur vorbei zu zwingen und einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. War er nun tot und zahlte endlich den letzten Preis für seine Taten? Verbrannte er in der Hölle? Es fühlte sich auf jeden Fall danach an.

Dieser Gedanke riss ihn leicht zurück in die Realität. Was war geschehen? Es kam mit einer erdrückenden Wucht zurück, die den körperlichen Schmerz beinahe überdeckte. Es war ein Schmerz, der rein emotional war. Lucius hatte ihn getötet! Draco konnte diesen Gedanken mit seinem gequälten Geist kaum fassen. Er wusste ohne Frage, dass sein Vater ihn liebte – für ihn sterben würde. Dieses Wissen brachte ihn noch näher an zusammenhängende Gedanken. Er wurde sich eines störenden Summens bewusst, aus dem sich langsam Worte herauskristallisierten – Stimmen.

Voldemort? Wenn Potter den Dunklen Lord nicht in den überfälligen Tod geschickt hatte und er nun mit Draco in der Hölle schmorte... dann war er nicht tot. Draco konzentrierte sich auf seine Stimme. Voldemort schimpfte mit Wurmschwanz. Der Schmerz ließ glücklicherweise nach. Draco öffnete seine Augen zu Schlitzen, doch das Licht brannte sich mit neuer Tortur in seinen Schädel und schnell gab er die Idee auf. Er würde einen Moment hier liegen bleiben und nachdenken, so entschloss er sich.

Warum hatte der Avada Kedavra ihn nicht getötet?

Dieser Gedanke nahm ihn völlig ein und der Schmerz verflüchtigte sich noch mehr. Er rief sich alles in Erinnerung, das er über Unverzeihliche Flüche wusste. Sein Vater... Was hatte sein Vater gesagt? Sie hatten einmal darüber gesprochen, vor langer Zeit...

„Der Todesfluch ist nur so wirksam wie der Wille des Ausführenden", sagte Lucius.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco. Er hatte den Tag damit verbracht, in der Bücherei von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen zu lesen, hauptsächlich weil Theo Nott Draco bei einem spontanen Quidditch- Spiel vom Besen geworfen hatte. Draco hielt es für klug, den Cruciatus- Fluch zu erlernen, um so einem Vorfall in Zukunft vorzubeugen. Als Lucius nach Hause gekommen war, hatte Draco gefragt, ob er jemals den Todesfluch eingesetzt hatte. Sein Vater umging die Frage mit einem gedankenverlorenen Blick. Lucius saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und starrte ins Feuer. Er begann, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

„Als ich ein Junge war, sind meine Eltern einmal ohne mich in den Urlaub gefahren. Sie haben mich über den Sommer zur Farm meines Onkels in Schottland geschickt. Mein Onkel – der Mann war ein Bastard. Ich war überrascht, als er mir am Tag meiner Ankunft einen Welpen geschenkt hat. Zuerst war ich entsetzt – was sollte ich mit einem Haustier? Aber das verdammte Ding ist mir den ganzen Tag hinterher gelaufen. Es hatte schlappe, verschieden große Ohren..."

Lucius zog eine Grimasse. Draco war bestürzt über die Geschichte. Er konnte sich seinen Vater mit keinem Haustier vorstellen, nicht einmal als Kind.

„Ich habe allmählich angefangen, diesen verfluchten Hund zu lieben, obwohl ich wusste, dass meine Eltern mir nie erlauben würden, ihn zu Hause zu halten. Ich habe angenommen, dass er auf der Farm bleiben würde, wo ich ihn ab und zu besuchen könnte." Er lachte barsch. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. An dem Tag, an dem ich wieder gehen wollte, sagte meine Onkel mir, dass sie nicht die Absicht hatten, den Hund zu behalten, und dass er verhungern würde, wenn ich ihn nicht töte. Mein Vater spielte mit. Es war ein Test, verstehst du?"

Lucius' Gesicht war teilnahmslos, doch seine Stimme wies eine ungewöhnliche Klangfarbe auf.

„Also habe ich einen Avada Kedavra auf meinen Hund gelegt."

Draco wartete, da er spürte, dass die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende war.

„Das Seltsame ist... er ist nicht gestorben." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Onkel hat einfach gedacht, dass ich den Fluch falsch ausgeführt hätte. Er hat meinen „Fehler" natürlich selbst korrigiert. Aber ich habe seitdem oft darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn richtig ausgeführt habe. Ich habe den Hund einfach nicht töten wollen, also war der Fluch wirkungslos. Du siehst, Draco, du musst töten _wollen_. Du musst es wollen, sonst funktioniert es nicht."

_Sonst funktioniert es nicht._

Lucius hatte es gewusst. Gott, Draco _hoffte_, sein Vater habe gewusst, dass der Fluch ihn nicht töten würde. Wenn nicht – wenn Draco solch ein irrtümliches Bild von seiner eigenen Familie hatte, würde er seinen Namen ändern und mit Potter zusammenziehen müssen. Oh Gott. Potter. Draco fragte sich, ob Harry noch am Leben war, und zwang seine Augen wieder auf.

Wurmschwanz wimmerte und... was? Erdrosselte Harry? Draco schloss wieder die Augen und überdachte rasch seine Optionen. Er musste an seinen Zauberstab kommen, aufstehen und Potter retten. In dieser Reihenfolge. Er wünschte nur, er könnte sich bewegen. Draco versuchte, seine Finger zu strecken, und musste seine Zähne zusammenbeißen, als diese winzige Bewegung Nägel von Schmerz durch seine Hand schickten. Der Avada Kedavra hatte ihn nicht getötet, doch er hatte ihm mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes getan.

_Accio Zauberstab_, dachte er. Nichts geschah. Er versuchte, den Schmerz zur Seite zu schieben und sich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte es Hunderte Male getan. Er konnte es praktisch im Schlaf. Komm schon!

Plötzlich ließ Wurmschwanz Harry los und wich einen Schritt zurück, wobei er beinahe auf Draco trat, während er sich weigerte, Potter zu töten. Die Überraschung über die Wende der Geschehnisse ließ Draco innehalten – vielleicht würde Wurmschwanz sich als nützlich erweisen und sich gegen den Dunklen Lord wenden? Oder zumindest Fenrir oder Lars ausschalten? Diese flüchtige Hoffnung erstarb, als Wurmschwanz schnell von seiner eigenen Hand getötet wurde und an Dracos Füßen zu Boden sank. Draco seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, seinen Zauberstab herbeizurufen – der Dunkle Lord würde nicht für immer abgelenkt sein.

Dracos Bemühungen wurden von Voldemort zunichte gemacht, der sich in seinen Sessel setzte und die beiden Zauberstäbe aufhob, die er achtlos auf den Sitz geworfen hatte: Harrys und Dracos. Der Dunkle Lord ließ einen von ihnen einen Augenblick lang vor Harry baumeln.

„Suchst du danach, Potter? Sieht so aus, als hättest du es nicht in dir, ohne Zauberstab Magie durchzuführen, was? Muss der Makel des Muggle- Geborenen sein."

Draco beobachtete sie durch fast geschlossene Augen, während Voldemort die Zauberstäbe in seine Robe steckte. Draco schloss mit einem stummen Stöhnen die Augen. Was nun?

Ein leiser Aufruhr ließ Draco wieder die Augen öffnen. Voldemort machte eine schnelle Bewegung und gab einen Befehl. Die meisten der Todesser eilten zu der Passage, die in die erste Kammer zurückführte. Die Verstärkung musste eingetroffen sein. Snape blieb im Raum, so wie auch Dracos Eltern.

„Anscheinend sind deine Beschützer gekommen, Potter. Ein bisschen zu spät." Er blaffte einen weiteren Befehl und Draco spürte mehr als dass er sah, wie die Dementoren den Todessern nachflogen. Er hörte Fenrir in einiger Entfernung aufstehen.

„Wo ist der Malfoy- Bengel?", knurrte der Werwolf. „Ich werde ihn töten!"

„Lucius hat es dir schon abgenommen. Schließ dich den anderen an", wies Voldemort an.

Greyback fauchte, kam glücklicherweise aber nicht näher. Es war möglich, dass er Dracos List durchschauen konnte. Fenrir gluckste reumütig. „Was für eine verdammte Verschwendung. Dann muss ich mich wohl mit Potters kleinen Freunden begnügen. Ich denke, ich fange mit dem Schlammblut- Mädchen an..."

Draco versuchte, seine Eingeweide nicht verkrampfen zu lassen.

„Wo ist die Metamorphmagus?"

Draco lächelte innerlich. Die Idioten hatten vergessen, Tonks zu bewachen. Sie musste sich in einen Todesser verwandelt haben und mit den anderen hinausgerannt sein. Hoffentlich konnte sie schnellstens einen Weg finden, den Orden hereinzuholen.

„Nutzlose Narren!", bellte Voldemort. „Knöpft sie euch vor!"

* * *

Hermine war beinahe an der offenen Passage, als das Getrappel von Schritten sie warnte. Sie warf sich gerade rechtzeitig hinter die nächste Säule, um einem Fluch von einem Todesser zu entgehen. Voldemorts Anhänger waren kaum in den Raum geeilt, als ein massiver Schwarm von Dementoren zu ihnen stieß. Hermine beschwor ihren Patronus herauf, als einer auf sie zu stürzte.

„Noch mehr dumme Kinds!", brüllte der brutalgesichtige Todesser. „Sie sollen uns aufhalten? Wo ist der Orden?" Er lachte laut. „Ach ja, sie versuchen, das Ministerium zu retten."

Ein Todesser rannte auf Hermine zu und sie hob wieder den Zauberstab, doch er verwandelte sich in Tonks. Hermine riss ihren Zauberstab gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite.

„Tonks! Wo kommst du denn her?"

Tonks warf sich mit Hermine hinter die Säule und schoss einen Fluch auf einen anderen Handlanger ab. Die Todesser nahmen Stellung um die gegenüberliegenden Säulen und die Dementoren sausten wie böse Vögel herum. Susan Bones zerstörte einen mit einem Zauber, der wie ein Blitz aussah, und schoss denselben Fluch auf einen Todesser ab. Er entging ihm, indem er sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich wegrollte.

„Ich habe vorgegeben, Fenrir zu sein – sie haben mich für Percy eingetauscht wie geplant. Ich sollte den Orden zu Voldemorts Hauptquartier führen, aber als ich dort angekommen bin, war der echte Fenrir frei... wie du sicher weißt."

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... tauchte Greyback aus dem Tunnel auf. Tonks und Hermine duckten sich außer Sicht.

Tonks sah sie ernst an. „Draco hat mich befreit... Harry ist noch drinnen unter einem Imperius- Fluch. Hermine, Lucius Malfoy hat Draco getötet."

Sie sah Tonks verständnislos an. Draco konnte nicht tot sein. Es war unmöglich. Sie würde es nicht zulassen. Sie klammerte sich instinktiv an die Münze auf ihrer Brust und unterdrückte die aufsteigende Angst.

„Wer ist sonst noch drinnen?", erkundigte sie sich heiser.

„Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy. Snape. Und Voldemort."

Fenrir war in das Zentrum des Raumes gerückt und wich Flüchen von Luna und Susan Bones aus. Hermine stand auf.

„Ich muss Harry helfen. Du versuchst herauszufinden, wo der Orden ist, und holst sie so schnell wie möglich her."

Hermine wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern flitzte ungehindert zu dem Gang. Als sie ihn erreichte, klapperte etwas an die Kante der offenen Tür. Sie blickte überrascht hinunter und fand Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab, der aus ihrer Hosentasche ragte. Verdammte Scheiße, sie musste ihn Tonks geben.

* * *

Draco durchsuchte sein Gehirn verzweifelt nach einer Lösung. Wurmschwanz. Sein Körper lag in der Nähe – Voldemort hatte nicht seinen Zauberstab genommen, oder? Draco streckte seine Hand aus... Bevor er einen Accio- Zauber ausführen konnte, fühlte er, wie etwas Schweres sein Bein berührte Es glitt seinen Oberschenkel hinauf und über seinen Unterleib – oh verdammt, die Schlange! Ihre Zunge flackerte über Dracos Gesicht und dann zischte sie laut. Plötzlich wurde Draco mit einer klauenähnlichen Hand am Shirt gepackt und das Gewicht der Schlange fiel von ihm ab, während Draco hochgehoben wurde. Schmerz raste durch seinen Körper bei der ruckartigen Bewegung. Draco kämpfte um sein Bewusstsein, als Schwärze an seinem Sichtfeld nagte.

„Der Junge lebt!", knurrte Voldemort. Draco fühlte, wie er durch den Raum geschleift wurde. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, _Lucius_?" Draco öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Voldemorts schreckliche Augen seinen Vater anstarrten. Die Schlange wickelte sich schnell um Dracos Eltern und umfasste sie in einer tödlichen Umarmung. Lucius begegnete dem Blick des Dunklen Lords ruhig.

„Er ist mein Sohn. Ich liebe ihn."

Die Worte schienen Voldemort zu erzürnen. Er schüttelte Draco wie eine Stoffpuppe.

„Ich befasse mich später mit dir, Lucius", zischte er. „Draco. Dein Vater hat dir keinen Gefallen getan, wenn er dich verschont hat. Nun kann er zusehen, wie du unter Qualen stirbst."

Draco gelang es, auf die Füße zu kommen und sein Gewicht zu tragen, obwohl er vor Anstrengung zitterte. Der Griff des Dunklen Lords an seinem Shirt ließ nicht nach.

„Severus. Bring mir den Trank – den, den ich Avery geben wollte."

Snape kam näher und zog eine kleine Phiole mit einer purpurnen Flüssigkeit aus seinem Umhang. Dracos Augen begegneten seinem Blick für einen Moment, doch Snapes Gesicht war gleichgültig. Voldemorts andere Hand packte Dracos Kinn und zwang seinen Blick zurück auf die roten Schlitze, die sich in Dracos Geist bohrten.

„Mein Lord Voldemort", flüsterte Lucius, während er gegen die Schlange ankämpfte, die ihn hielt. „Bitte..."

„Schweig, Lucius, oder Narzissa ist zuerst dran."

Dracos Mutter schluchzte und fuhr mit dem beständigen Flehen fort, das Voldemort vollkommen ignorierte.

„Warum hast du mich verraten, Junge?", blaffte er. „Sag es mir, bevor du stirbst."

Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich. Wenn er sterben sollte, würde er zumindest wie ein Malfoy sterben.

„Weil du so krank wie ein verdammter Wahnsinniger bist natürlich."

Voldemorts Zauberstab drückte sich hart unter Dracos Kinn und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem scheußlichen Lächeln.

„Ich könnte dich wie ein Ei aufschlagen und keiner würde mich aufhalten", murmelte er. „Oh, deine Eltern würden es zweifellos versuchen, aber sie sind im Augenblick gefesselt und Lucius sollte so weise sein, sich mir nicht wieder zu widersetzen. Du hast mich verraten, um Potter und seiner Sorte beizutreten. Glaubst du, irgendeiner deiner neuen Freunde wird dich retten? Glaubst du, sie würden es auch nur versuchen?"

Draco ignorierte ihn. _Accio Zauberstab_, dachte er. Voldemorts Umhang zuckte und Draco spürte die Härte des Holzes an seiner Hand – doch er hing in der Robe fest und blieb in der Tasche des Dunklen Lords. Verdammt sei ihre Tiefe – er würde das Ding in die Höhe und herauslocken müssen. Er hatte nicht die Gelegenheit dazu. Draco fühlte einen weiteren Stich von Schmerz, als er von den Füßen gerissen wurde und vor Potter taumelte. Draco fing sein Gleichgewicht und sein Blick traf Harrys. Die Wut, die in diesen grünen Augen brannte, ließ Draco den Atem stocken. Voldemort war ein Narr, Harry nicht sofort zu töten – wenn Potter sich von dem Imperius- Fluch befreite, würde er wie ein Gryffindor- Vulkan ausbrechen.

„Glaubst du, Potter und seine Kumpel werden es auch nur bemerken, wenn du fort bist? Sie scheinen Opfer zu schätzen – meinst du, irgendeiner von ihnen würden für dich sterben, Draco? Nun, Potter? Der Gryffindor- Held? Wirst du seinen Platz einnehmen? Wirst du für Draco Malfoy sterben?"

Harrys Mund öffnete sich und Draco hatte geringen Zweifel, wie seine Antwort lauten würde, doch plötzlich erschallte eine klare Stimme im Raum.

„Nein. Aber ich."

Dracos Augen verließen Harry und schweiften widerwillig zu dem Passageneingang. Hermine Granger stand wie ein Rachengel dort. Ihr Zauberstab war gezückt und ihr Gesicht spiegelte Trotz wider. Draco hatte noch nie in seinem Leben solch einen schönen Anblick gesehen. Im gleichen Augenblick war er entsetzt, dass sie hier war.

„Ah, das Schlammblut- Wunderkind. Wirf deinen Zauberstab auf den Boden, Mädchen. Es sei denn, du willst, dass Malfoy leidet, bevor er stirbt." Draco konnte spüren, wie Entzücken von Voldemort ausging. Er war aufgeregt bei der Aussicht, eine weitere von Harrys Freunden zu quälen.

_Töte ihn einfach, Hermine,_ flehte Draco innerlich. _Vergiss mich und töte den Bastard._

Hermine warf ihren Zauberstab hin. Er fiel zu Boden und schlitterte weg.

Voldemort knurrte: „Schlaues Mädchen, aber wir wollen Potter nicht unnötig in Versuchung führen, nicht wahr?". Der Dunkle Lord rief ihren Zauberstab, der neben Harry gelandet war, herbei. „Komm her."

Hermines Zauberstab stieß zu den anderen in Voldemorts Besitz und sie ging ruhig vorwärts. Der Dunkle Lord ließ Dracos Shirt los, nur um eine Handvoll von seinem Haar im Nacken zu packen und ihn herumzudrehen, damit er ihren großen braunen Augen entgegensehen konnte. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht ganz.

„Sag mir, Schlammblut. Warum bist du bereit, für Malfoy zu sterben?", fragte Voldemort neugierig. „Soviel ich weiß, hasst er eure Art."

„Ich liebe ihn", sagte sie schlicht. Draco schloss seine Augen, als eine Flut von Emotionen in ihm aufwallte. Wie konnte sie nur? Voldemort lachte bellend.

„Das scheint heutzutage eine gemeine Krankheit zu sein. Fatal in diesem Fall. Severus, gib ihr den Trank."

Hermines Blick schweifte zu Snape, der ihr die purpurne Phiole reichte. Sie nahm sie entgegen und hielt sie fragend hoch.

„Doleovenen", kommentierte Snape.

„Ein besonders grausiges Gift. Es dauert ziemlich lange, bis es sein Opfer tötet. Er ist auch außerordentlich schmerzhaft. Bist du sicher, dass du es nicht lieber Malfoy überlassen willst? Du kannst dich noch immer retten. Ich bin sicher, du willst nicht sterben."

Zur Erwiderung entstöpselte Hermine die Phiole und warf den Korken zur Seite. Sie hielt den Trank in ihrer rechten Hand und machte Anstalten, ihn zu trinken.

„Darf ich mich vorher verabschieden?", fragte sie. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, trat sie vor und drückte ihre Lippen sanft gegen Dracos. Im selben Augenblick spürte er ihre linke Hand an seinem Handgelenk. Etwas Hartes glitt unter seinen Ärmel – bei Gott, es war ein Zauberstab! Er küsste sie hart und flehte sie ohne Worte an zu fliehen. Seine Gedanken rasten – warum hatte sie den Zauberstab nicht für sich selbst behalten? Ihn benutzt?

„Es ist geschafft", flüsterte sie, als der Kuss aufhörte, und plötzlich war ihm alles klar. Der Horkrux. Er war fort, doch sie konnte keinen Todesfluch an Voldemort ausführen – es steckte einfach nicht in ihr. Aber sie wusste, dass Draco es konnte.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte er. Die Überraschung und Wärme in ihren Augen linderte Dracos Schmerz, doch Voldemorts nächste Worte brachten ihn wieder zum Vorschein.

„Trink aus, Mädchen."

Draco langte nach dem Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel, während Hermine zurücktrat und die Phiole hob. Sie goss den Inhalt in ihren Mund. Ihre Augen waren auf Voldemort gerichtet, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu behalten. Draco zog den Zauberstab hervor. Er flehte sie innerlich an, das Gift auszuspucken, doch plötzlich berührte Voldemort ihre Wange mit einem Zauberstab und flüsterte einen Befehl: „Schluck es herunter."

Hermine, gefangen von dem ungesprochenen Imperius- Fluch, gehorchte, gerade als Draco den Zauberstab auf Voldemorts Brust richtete und flüsterte: „Avada Kedavra."

Der Dunkle Lord schrie.


	49. Snapes Enthüllung

**Kapitel 49 – Snapes Enthüllung**

Draco spürte ein sinkendes Gefühl im Bauch. Wurde man von einem Todesfluch getroffen, schrie man nicht. Man fiel um und starb verdammt noch mal! Es sei denn der Ausführende war der eigene Vater und wollte einen nicht wirklich töten, doch ungeachtet dessen, kooperierte Voldemort nicht. Er taumelte zurück und sein Schrei verwandelte sich in ein makabres Lachen. Draco versuchte es erneut, darauf Acht gebend, dass er es _wollte_ – Gott, wie er es wollte, dass dieser höllische Bastard starb! – doch diesmal wehrte Voldemort den Blitz ab. Der Dunkle Lord schoss einen Fluch auf Draco, der ihm auswich – weg von Hermine. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie zu Harry rannte.

„Snape!", brüllte Draco. „Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir? Sie sind zerstört! Verstehst du? Wir haben sie alle gekriegt!"

Draco schoss einen weiteren Fluch auf Voldemort ab, der wankte, aber nicht fiel. Der Dunkle Lord knurrte Draco an: „Idiot! Glaubst du etwa, ich würde es riskieren, diesen Körper zu verlieren? Den Körper, den ich nach _fünfzehn Jahren _nun endlich bekommen habe?" Der Dunkle Lord lachte abermals. „Es gibt Schutzmaßnahmen, von denen Dumbledore nichts wusste!"

Draco duckte sich hinter den Sessel, um einem grünen Blitz zu entgehen, der ein großes Loch in das Möbelstück riss. Für einen Moment spürte er Verdruss – Lucius würde ausrasten. Snape stand immer noch mit einem amüsierten Lächeln unbewegt daneben. Draco packte den Zauberstab fester und war überrascht, als er ihn erkannte. Wie war Hermine an Bellatrix' Zauberstab gekommen?

„Snape! Zur Hölle, tu etwas!", verlangte er, während er gerade rechtzeitig einen Schildzauber hochzog, der einen Sprengfluch abwehrte.

„Nagini! Töte die Malfoys!", rief Voldemort, bevor er sich offenbar daran erinnerte, dass die Schlange nicht menschlich war, und schnell in Parsel zischte. Draco schoss einen Fluch auf die Schlange – eine Bewegung, die Voldemort vorausgeahnt hatte. Draco erwartete den Gegenangriff bereits und hechtete hinter Dobbys Käfig. Der Hauself heulte vor Schreck auf und warf sich flach auf den Boden des Käfigs, als es laut von dem Fluch schepperte. Draco lugte dahinter hervor und sah, wie die Schlange sich um seine Eltern zu ziehen begann.

„Bastard!", knurrte Draco und schoss hervor, um Voldemort wieder anzugreifen, doch die Flüche hatten keine Wirkung – wie zur Hölle sollte er es schaffen?

„Expelliarmus!", schrie Voldemort und Draco spürte, wie Bellatrix' Zauberstab ihm aus der Hand flog. Verdammte Scheiße! Nun war er völlig wehrlos. Frustriert tat Draco das letzte, das der Dunkle Lord erwarten würde – er stürzte sich auf ihn. Voldemort fiel mit Draco auf ihm zu Boden. Malfoy stellte sicher, dass er bei der Landung hart ein Knie in Voldemorts Körpermitte rammte. Seine linke Hand packte das Handgelenk des Dunklen Lords, während seine Rechte an dessen Umhang herumtastete.

„Accio Zauberstäbe!", zischte Draco. Dieses Mal funktionierte es. Alle drei Zauberstäbe glitten aus Voldemorts Robe hervor in Dracos Hand. Voldemort schleuderte Draco mit einer übermenschlichen Kraft von ihm, so dass dieser über den Boden schlitterte. Draco zog einen Schild hoch, um den unvermeidlichen Fluch abzuwehren, der mit tötender Absicht auf ihn zu flog. Der Zauber prallte nutzlos von dem merkwürdigen Dreifach- Schild ab, den Draco mit allen drei Zauberstäben erschaffen hatte. Malfoy blinzelte belustigt, da er so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte.

Voldemort stand auf, nicht länger amüsiert. Seine roten Augen glühten vor Zorn.

„Severus, töte diesen Emporkömmling auf der Stelle!", blaffte er. „_Töte sie alle!_"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Snape leise und schoss einen bizarren schwarzen Fluch auf Voldemort, der ihn einige Meter zurück warf und in die Steinmauer krachen ließ. Wenn Draco Voldemort zuvor wütend geglaubt hatte, war es nichts im Vergleich zu dem Ausdruck, der sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht nun überzog. Er schien zu erzürnt, um auch nur Worte dafür zu finden, dass der letzte Todesser im Raum sich gegen ihn gewandt hatte. Voldemort schoss Fluch auf Fluch zu Snape, der ihnen entweder auswich oder sie mit offenkundiger Leichtigkeit abwehrte.

Draco nutzte die Atempause, um zu seinen Eltern hinüberzuhasten. Er warf Harry und Hermine einen schnellen Blick zu, als er an ihnen vorbeikam. Granger sah blass und etwas zittrig aus.

„Granger, fang!", brüllte. Sie fing beide Zauberstäbe auf, die Draco ihr zuwarf. Draco blieb überrascht stehen, als er sich der Schlange näherte. Sein Vater hielt den Reptilkopf in beiden Händen, um die gefährlichen Fänge fernzuhalten, doch das war es nicht, was Dracos Aufmerksamkeit anzog. Vielmehr waren es die blutigen Schlitze, die plötzlich auf dem Schlangenkörper erschienen. Draco rätselte einen Moment lang über die Quelle – Narzissa schien bewusstlos zu sein, oder schlimmer. Dann hörte Draco jemanden rufen: „Sectumsempra!"

„Weasel? Bist du das?"

„Ja", brüllte Ron irgendwo unter Potters Tarnumhang. „Harry hat mir aufgetragen, deinen Eltern zu helfen."

Draco fragte sich, wann Potter das geschafft hatte, doch er hielt nicht inne, um darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen schoss er mehrere Zauber ab, während er ein Auge auf den Kampf hielt, der zwischen Snape und Voldemort tobte. Die Schnittzauber funktionierten an der Schlange, aber nicht schnell genug. Draco konnte sehen, wie der Griff seines Vaters unter dem erdrückenden Griff der Schlange schwächer wurde.

Ein roter und orangefarbener Blitz verdunkelte Dracos Sichtfeld und er blinzelte den Phönix an, der plötzlich vor ihm schwebte. In seinen Klauen hielt er den abgenutzten Sprechenden Hut. Der Schaft von Gryffindors Schwert ragte aus dem Hut. Draco packte das Schwer, ohne nachzudenken, und hastete nach vorn.

„Ich fange tatsächlich an, diesen Vogel zu mögen", murmelte er und schwang die Klinge in einem tödlichen Bogen. Er verfehlte nur knapp die Hände seines Vaters, als er Naginis Kopf von ihrem Körper schlug. Lucius schleuderte den Kopf zur Seite und brach zusammen.

„Weasley! Hilf mir, den Körper abzulösen – er zieht sich immer noch zusammen!"

Draco warf das Schwert auf den Boden und brach mit seinem Zauberstab die geschuppte Gefahr von seinen Eltern. Teile von Weasley tauchten auf, als er mit Händen und Magie an der Schlange zog. Endlich waren Dracos Eltern frei von der zuckenden Schlange.

„Mutter – ist sie – ?"

Lucius wiegte Narzissa sanft und berührte ihren Hals. Seine grauen Augen trafen Dracos.

„Sie lebt."

Dracos Erleichterung war greifbar. Er packte seinen Vater an der Schulter.

„Schaff sie hier raus", sagte er.

„Nicht ohne dich", erwiderte Lucius und blickte zu dem seltsamen Kampf hinüber. Snape und Voldemort schienen einen Gleichstand zu haben. Snapes Flüche – Dunkle Magie, die Draco noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte – wirkten nur wenig auf den Dunklen Lord. Ebenso blockte Snape Voldemorts Zauber mit einer beängstigenden Leichtigkeit.

„Nein. Ich muss es durchziehen", entgegnete Draco. Und er würde nicht Hermine zurücklassen. „Er wird Mutter töten, wenn er kann, um uns beide zu verletzen. Du musste sie in Sicherheit bringen." Lucius seufzte und hob den schlaffen Körper seiner Frau auf.

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte Lucius. „Und um Himmels willen, tu nichts... Gryffindor- Mäßiges."

Draco grinste, wissend, dass er dafür nicht garantieren konnte. Er drehte sich um. Sein Lächeln verblasste, als er Hermine neben Potter auf dem Boden liegen sah. Ihr Kopf lehnte an Harrys Schulter. Draco eilte hinüber und kniete sich neben sie. Bei dem Schmerz in ihren braunen Augen lief ihm ein Angstschauer über den Rücken. Sie versuchte, ihn mit einem Lächeln zu überdecken, das jedoch mehr einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse ähnelte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getrunken hast", rügte er und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich liebst", erwiderte sie. Draco schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und er lächelte reumütig. Sein Blick schweifte zu Potter. Die grünen Augen zeigte für einen kurzen Augenblick Belustigung.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, darüber zu reden", sagte Draco. „Hast du Potter von dem Imperius befreit?"

„War nicht nötig – er hat es selbst getan."

„Du hast den Imperius abgeschüttelt und dann dort gesessen? Danke für die Hilfe, Potter", blaffte Draco.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er es weiß – ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Snape eingreifen würde. Wie blockt Voldemort die Flüche ab?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat etwas von einem Schutz gesprochen. Er muss ein Amulett oder so besitzen."

„Das muss ein verdammt gutes Amulett sein."

„Für jemanden, der seine eigene Seele in mehrere Stücke geteilt und sie in verschiedene Gegenstände gesteckt hat, glaube ich nicht, dass ein Schutzamulett eine große Herausforderung darstellt."

„Also schön, wie töten wir ihn?"

„Vielleicht können wir das Amulett überlasten, wenn drei von uns angreifen."

„Was meinst du mit _drei von uns_?", wollte Weasley wissen.

„Verdirb uns nicht die Freude, dich nicht sehen zu müssen, indem du den Mund aufmachst", kommentierte Draco und fügte hinzu: „Du bleibst bei Hermine – verstecke sie unter dem Umhang, damit Voldemort sie nicht wieder gegen uns verwendet." Auch wenn sie schon im Sterben liegt, dachte er schmerzerfüllt. „Wir müssen das Gegengift von Snape beschaffen"

„Wenn es überhaupt ein Gegengift gibt", sagte sie ernst.

„Sag das nicht!", fuhr Draco barsch auf. Er küsste sie verzweifelt auf die Lippen – Gott, sie waren so kalt – und gab sie sanft an Weasley weiter, dessen Gesicht kurz unter dem Umhang aufgetaucht war.

„Bereit, Potter?"

„Ja", sagte Harry und kam auf die Füße. Die beiden standen Seite an Seite und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

Harry war froh, seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand zu halten. Er war auch froh, Malfoy neben ihm zu haben, obwohl er es nie zugegeben hätte. Sie schritten vorwärts und schossen zugleich einen Fluch ab. Voldemort schrie bei dem dreifachen Ansturm – Snape hatte zur selben Zeit einen gezackten, purpur- schwarzen Fluch abgegeben. Der Dunkle Lord taumelte.

Ein flehender Tonfall erschien in Voldemorts Stimme: „Severus, warum? Du warst immer mein treuester Diener!" Seine Worte wurden von dem Fluch Lügen gestraft, den er auf Snape abschoss, welcher ihn mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabs abwehrte.

„Treuer Diener?", knurrte Snape. „_Dir? _Ich bin dir die letzten achtzehn Jahre nie treu gewesen! Mein einziger Lebensinhalt bestand darin, dich auf ewig vernichtet zu sehen!"

Voldemort knurrte wütend und schoss mehrere Zauber dicht nacheinander ab. Er ignorierte vollkommen Harry und Dracos gemeinsamen Angriff, der jedoch keine Wirkung hatte.

„Aber du hast Dumbledore getötet!"

„Willst du wissen, warum, du Halbblut- Missgeburt?", rief Snape. „Du perverses, blutbeflecktes Scheusal!"

„Dein eigener Vater war ein Muggle!", entgegnete Voldemort wütend. Snape lachte. Er klang ehrlich belustigt. Harry hielte inne, so wie Draco auch.

„Narr! Du bildest dir etwas auf deine Macht ein – deine gepriesene Fähigkeit als Legilimentiker und doch hast du nie auch nur ein Mal Verdacht geschöpft!"

„Worüber?", schnappte Voldemort.

„Du hast nie Verdacht geschöpft, dass ich nicht Severus Snape bin." Der ehemalige Zaubertränke- Meister legte seinen Zauberstab an seinen Kopf. Seine Haut schien sich zu kräuseln und zu missbilden. Die Hakennase verschwand und das verfilzte Haar wich einer glänzenden schwarzen Masse. Die Züge verwandelten sich in ein gut aussehendes Gesicht. Die schockierte Stille im Raum war greifbar. Harry trat ungläubig einen Schritt nach vorn.

„_Sirius?_"

Die leuchtend blauen Augen flackerten kurz zu ihm, bevor ein höhnisches Lächeln – so Snape- ähnlich und vertraut und doch verblüffend anders – seinen Mund umspielte.

„Nicht mein lieber verstorbener Bruder, Potter. Mein Name ist Regulus."

Harry konnte die Enthüllung kaum fassen. Voldemort offensichtlich ebenfalls nicht, da er ihn verständnislos anstarrte.

„Regulus Black? Aber... _wie_?"

„Wie? Ja, das ist vielleicht eine Geschichte, nicht wahr?" Regulus hob lässig seinen Zauberstab und schoss einen Lichtblitz ab, der den Dunklen Lord von den Füßen fegte und einige Meter entfernt zu Boden warf. Voldemort stand mit einem Knurren auf. Harry sah zu Malfoy, der entgeistert die Achseln zuckte.

„Wir scheinen im Augenblick etwas unnütz", kommentierte Draco. Als hätten die Worte Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit erregt, schoss ein grüner Blitz auf Malfoy zu. Instinktiv zog Harry einen Schild hoch und der Fluch prallte ab. Malfoy wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Dunklen Lord und griff ihn gleichzeitig mit Snape – nein, Regulus Black – an.

Die drei umringten Voldemort, der allmählich wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier wirkte. Sein Schutzzauber musste wohl schwächer werden, nachdem er so viele schwere Schläge hingenommen hatte.

„Du bist getötet worden!", brüllte Voldemort. „Wie kannst du hier sein?"

„Denkst du, du bist der einzige, der von Horkruxen weiß?", stichelte Regulus. Er lachte bei dem Anblick von Voldemorts entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh ja, ich weiß alles über deine kleinen Spielzeuge. Aber nein, meine Erklärung ist viel einfacher. Als du deine kleine Gruppe von Todessern auf mich angesetzt hast, habe ich sie stattdessen getötet. Bole, Pucey und Severus Snape. Ich habe Snape gezwungen, Vielsafttrank zu schlucken, um meine Gestalt anzunehmen. Und dann habe ich ihn umgebracht. Sein Tod hat den Zauber erstarren lassen – sein Körper ist in meiner Gestalt geblieben. Ich habe mich dann in Snape verwandelt und bin in Triumph zu dir zurückgekehrt."

Schnell führte Regulus einen Zauber aus, der Fred und Georges Blasenzauber ähnelte, außer dass seine mit giftigem Gas gefüllt zu sein schien. Voldemort kämpfte damit, sie zu zerstören. Nach einem Moment erbebte sie und zerplatzte.

„Natürlich hast du kurz darauf dummerweise entschieden, die Potters anzugreifen, als ich dir von dieser lächerlichen Prophezeiung erzählt habe. Die, die ich gehört habe, während ich mich um einen Job bei Dumbledore beworben habe. Unter _deinem _Befehl sollte ich wohl hinzufügen." Das schien Regulus komisch zu finden und er gluckste – ein Klang, der Harry so sehr an Sirius erinnerte, dass es ihm das Herz zusammenzog. „Man könnte sagen, du hast deinen eigenen Untergang eingefädelt."

Voldemort sammelte sich und sandte vier Flüche, die auf Regulus zu zischten. Einer verfehlte ihn und zwei wurden wie durch ein Wunder abgewehrt, doch der vierte schleuderte Regulus halb herum und warf ihn mit einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse auf die Knie. Rasch griffen Harry und Draco Voldemort an, um Remus Zeit zur Erholung einzuräumen.

„Ich habe Sie noch nie Vielsafttrank nehmen sehen!", rief Harry. Als Barty Crouch Jr. sich als Alastor Moody ausgegeben hatte, hatte er es ständig aus einer Flasche genippt. Regulus rollte sich zur Seite und sprang auf die Füße, um zusätzlichen Zaubern zu entgehen. Harry glaubte, dass Voldemort definitiv schwächer wurde und sandte einen weiteren Sectumsempra zum Dunklen Lord.

„Sobald Voldemort verschwunden war, habe ich alles Dumbledore gestanden. Es wurde entschieden, dass ich Severus Snape bleiben würde, um Azkaban zu entgehen. Ironischerweise, wo mein lieber Bruder doch für ein Verbrechen dorthin geschickt wurde, das er nicht begangen hat."

„Wie konntest du nur zulassen, dass Sirius nach Azkaban gesteckt wurde?", brüllte Harry.

„Ich wusste zu der Zeit nicht, dass er unschuldig war. Ehrlich gesagt hat es mich auch nicht geschert. Damals war er ein richtiger Bastard!" Regulus raste nach vorn und schoss Fluch nach Fluch auf Voldemort, während er die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Voldemort wich zurück und führte abwehrende Gegenflüche aus. Regulus sprach in einem beifälligen Tonfall weiter, obwohl sein Atem vor Anstrengung in scharfen Keuchen ging. „Dumbledore und ich haben erwartet, dass du sehr viel früher zurückkommen würdest, _Lord Voldemort. _Der gute, alte Albus hat meine Verwandlung so dauerhaft gemacht, dass ich nicht ständig Vielsafttrank einnehmen musste."

Ein Sprengfluch ließ Remus innehalten und auf ein Knie fallen, um ihm auszuweichen.

„Du hast Dumbledore _getötet_!", rief Harry.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, wieder in Tom Riddles Gunst zu kommen", erwiderte Regulus. „Außerdem war der alte Narr schon so gut wie tot. Die Zerstörung des Rings hat ihn beinahe umgebracht und den Trank in der Höhle zu trinken, war der Gipfel des Eisbergs. Es gab keinen Weg, ihn zu retten, und er wusste es."

„Nenn mich nicht Tom Riddle!", kreischte Voldemort plötzlich und stürzte sich auf Regulus, der bei der unerwarteten Bewegung auf dem kalten Fuß erwischt wurde. Er fiel zu Boden, der Dunkle Lord auf ihm. Voldemorts Zauberstab wand sich in die Falten von Blacks Umhang und ein rotes Glühen ging von ihm aus und schien auf Regulus, der seinen Kopf zurückwarf und gequält aufschrie.

Draco schoss nacheinander Flüche auf Voldemort, der endlich mit einem Fauchen von Regulus aufstand und sich zu Malfoy umdrehte. Regulus lag still da. Harry schüttelte sein Entsetzen ab und gesellte sich zu Draco. Malfoy sah rasender aus, als Harry ihn jemals erlebt hatte. Er war für einen Moment verblüfft, bevor er sich erinnerte – oh Gott, _Hermine_. Wenn Regulus tot war, wie würden sie ein Gegenmittel finden?

„Wir müssen es beenden!", rief Draco, während er, von Flüchen gejagt, durch den Raum hetzte.

„Wie?", verlangte Harry und warf sich zur Seite, als Voldemort sich wieder zu ihm wandte. „Unsere Zauber funktionieren nicht!"

„Gib auf, Potter!", sagte Voldemort und lachte. „Regulus Black war ein Meister der Dunklen Künste. Ihr könnt nicht einmal einen einfachen Unverzeihlichen ausführen!"

„_Ich _schon!", widersprach Draco und schoss gleich drei auf den Dunklen Lord los. „Und du wirst schwächer!" Es stimmte, Voldemort schnappte nach Luft und schien Schmerzen zu haben. Harry glaubte, dass einige seiner Zauber zu funktionieren begannen.

„Nicht genug, um mir etwas antun zu können", erwiderte Voldemort schlicht und griff wieder an. Der grüne Blitz schoss auf Draco zu. Malfoy schrie auf und fiel zu Boden.

„_Nein!_", brüllte Harry. Mit neuer Energie fiel Voldemort über ihn her. Die roten Augen schienen vor Zorn zu glühen und er drängte auf Harry ein, der zurückwich und beinahe über den zerbrochenen Sessel fiel. Ein Blitz traf ihn fast, als er den Sitz umging. Voldemort folgte ihm, bis er vor dem Sessel stand.

„Jetzt sind nur noch du und ich übrig, Potter", kreischte Voldemort. „So wie es vorherbestimmt ist." Er hob seinen Zauberstab zu einem letzten Streich. Harrys Augen erwiderte den reptilienartigen Blick und er wusste, dass sein Tod nur noch ein Fluch entfernt war. Mach es schnell, flehte er. Eine Stimme schnitt sich in Harrys düstere Gedanken.

„_Potter, fang!_"

Er blickte auf und sah das Gryffindor- Schwert mit dem Heft voran aus Dracos Hand auf sich zu fliegen. Harry fing das Schwert ohne nachzudenken auf, wirbelte herum und stürzte sich auf Voldemort. Die Klinge warf den Dunklen Lord rücklings in den Sessel und die Gewalt von Harrys Angriff bohrte das Schwert direkt durch Voldemorts Körper. Harrys Gesicht war Zentimeter von Voldemorts entfernt und dessen roten Augen waren vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen.

„Habe ich erwähnt, dass wir alle deine Horkruxe zerstört haben?", flüsterte Harry kalt.

„Nein... es ist unmöglich", zischte Voldemort. Blut sprudelte von seinen Lippen und Harry grinste wie Malfoy.

„Fahr zur Hölle, _Tom._"

Voldemort heulte auf und sein Körper wand sich und erschlaffte plötzlich. Harry drückte sich hoch und trat zurück. Der Körper, ein Konstrukt aus Magie, schien zugleich zu zersplittern und sich zu verflüchtigen. Das heulende Kreischen wuchs zu einer fast unhörbaren Frequenz an und erstarb dann. Der vom schwarzen Umhang umhüllte Körper verkümmerte und hinterließ eine formlose Masse, die vom glühenden Schwert auf dem Sessel gehalten wurde.

Harry fiel in erschütterter Erleichterung auf die Knie.

Draco wartete nicht auf Voldemorts Tod. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Potter das Schwert tatsächlich auffing, raste er zu Regulus Black. Seine Hände schlangen sich in die schwarzen Roben. Zum Glück öffneten sich Blacks Augen.

„Draco", sagte Regulus und hustete. „Mein lieber Cousin."

Draco starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, als er plötzlich realisierte, weshalb Snape ihn immer bevorzugt hatte – und weshalb er immer Zeit bei den Malfoys verbracht hatte. Regulus war stets der Lieblingscousin seiner Mutter gewesen... Er hatte seine Familie verlassen, nur in der Gestalt eines erbärmlichen Halbblut- Lehrers. Draco schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

„Das Gegenmittel!", verlangte er. „Gib es mir."

„Draco. Sie ist ein Schlammblut. Lass sie sterben."

Dracos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er hob Black mit einem Schluchzen der Angst halb hoch. Regulus hatte achtzehn Jahre seines Lebens für seine Reinblüter- Ideale geopfert. Würde er auch Hermine opfern, um Draco den Schlammblut- Makel zu ersparen? Draco hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie um etwas gebettelt. Nun tat er es.

„Bitte. _Bitte, _Regulus."

Black hustete wieder und Blut befleckte seine Lippen.

„Es ist zu deinem eigenen Wohl, Cousin."

Draco schmetterte Blacks Kopf beinahe in den Boden vor Frust.

„Überlass es_ mir_, mir Gedanken über mein Wohl zu machen, verdammt!", knurrte er. „Also, wo ist es?"

Regulus schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Es ist in meinem Büro. Links von der Tür. Schrank – zweites Regal. Dritte Flasche. Grünes Etikett. Cousin, du wirst es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen."

Draco sprang auf und raste zur Passage, wissend, dass Regulus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Das Gift war schon viel zu lange in Hermines Körper. Als Draco den Eingang erreichte, warf er Ginny Weasley um, die gerade aus der Tür trat. Sie funkelte ihn vom Boden aus an und er starrte einen Augenblick lang auf ihr rotes Haar, während ihm eine wilde Idee kam.

„Fawkes!", brüllte Draco plötzlich und blickte sich im Raum um. Der Vogel hatte offenbar in der Nähe gehockt, denn es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis er auf Dracos Schulter landete. Malfoy stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. „Hof das Gegengift. Snapes Büro!" Er erklärte, wo es zu finden war, und der Phönix flog davon. Draco ballte vor Sorge die Fäuste, lief an dem rothaarigen Mädchen vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen, und lief zu Hermine – noch immer bedeckt von Harrys Umhang. Ron bewegte sich zur Seite, als Draco sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und Hermines Kopf in seinen Schoß legte. Ihr Körper war vor Schmerz zusammengekrampft und sie war in Schweiß gebadet.

Harry Potter stand mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck daneben. Ginny schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Halte durch, Granger, du irrsinnig dickköpfige Gryffindor", murmelte Draco und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Sie drückte seine Finger fest, bis ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. _Beeil dich, Vogel, _drängte er.


	50. Ein wahrer Gryffindor

**Kapitel 50 – Ein wahrer Gryffindor**

Harry sah Draco einen Moment lang an, verblüfft über die Veränderung in dem Slytherin. Noch vor kaum einem Monat hätte Harry alles dafür gegeben, Malfoy leiden zu sehen. Nun war es eine Qual. Er drückte Ginny fest an sich. Er war sich bewusst, dass er sie nach den Todessern fragen sollte, doch nichts schien ihm im Augenblick mehr von Bedeutung zu sein als Hermines flache Atemzüge.

Ein leises Klirren hinter ihm ließ ihn herumdrehen. Dobbys Käfig war verbogen, aber nicht zerbrochen. Harry ließ Ginny los und ging hinüber, um das Schloss zu lösen. Dobby kletterte heraus und sah Harry dankbar und gleichzeitig traurig an.

„Dobby hat den Dunklen Lord gefunden, Harry Potter", sagte der Hauself. Harry versuchte zu lächeln. Dobby fuhr fort: „Kreacher ist frei."

Harry nickte. „Weil Regulus Black der wahre Besitzer des Grimmauldplatz' ist und es seit Sirius' Tod gewesen ist."

„Ja, Harry Potter."

Harrys Blick schweifte zu Regulus, der immer noch regungslos dalag, wo Voldemorts Fluch ihn getroffen hatte. Harry lief hinüber und kniete sich neben ihn. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, dass Regulus tot war, doch die blauen Augen – Sirius so ähnlich – öffneten sich und blickten ihn an. Mit jedem Atemzug quoll Blut von seinen Lippen.

„Wir müssen Hilfe für dich holen", sagte Harry alarmiert.

„Nein, Potter", keuchte Regulus. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Soso. Du hast es also letztendlich doch geschafft zu gewinnen."

„Dafür muss ich dir danken", gab Harry zu, obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob er es auch so meinte. Seine Erinnerungen an Snape waren so von Hass getränkt, dass es schwer war, Jahre des Zorns mit dem Mann zu versöhnen, der nun vor ihm lag.

Regulus schloss die Augen.

„Du warst so furchtbar zu mir", flüsterte Harry.

„Ich hasse dich, Potter", gab Regulus mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu. „Ich habe deinen Vater gehasst, ich habe Remus Lupin gehasst und ich habe meinen Bruder gehasst... bis zu seinem Tod. Ich wünschte..." Er hustete und wischte sich mit seinem blassen Handgelenk seine Lippen ab, wobei er einen Blutschmierfleck auf seinem hübschen Gesicht hinterließ. „Wir hatten als Kinder viel Spaß zusammen. Ich wünschte, wir hätten daran festhalten können, als wir größer geworden sind. Ich habe ihn vermisst, als er sich für James Potter entschieden hat."

Harry spürte stechenden Schmerz, so wie es immer geschah, wenn er an Sirius dachte. Es war wie immer von Wut begleitet.

„Du hast ihn in Azkaban verrotten lassen", zischte Harry.

„Versuch nicht, mir Schuldgefühle einzureden", blaffte Regulus. „Ich weiß, was ich getan habe."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Du hast Snape getötet, als ihr beide aus Hogwarts raus wart. Aber als ich die Erinnerung im Denkarium gesehen habe – warst du... war Snape? noch in der Schule."

Regulus lachte bellend.

„Das war eine echte Erinnerung vom lieben Severus", sagte er. „Ich habe sie in einer Nacht aus ihm herausgekitzelt, als wir beide betrunken waren. Ich habe einige von Snapes alten Erinnerungen aufgehoben, um meiner Maskerade zu helfen. Glücklicherweise war der schreckliche Ekel nie beliebt und keiner kannte ihn gut. Meine Identität wurde nie in Frage gestellt."

Ein Husten durchschüttelte seinen Körper und Harry stand schnell auf.

„Ich hole Hilfe."

„Um mich zu heilen, damit ich für den Mord an Dumbledore nach Azkaban gehen kann?", fragte Regulus und grinste entsetzlich.

„Nein... ich bin sicher – "

Ein Schrei lenkte Harry ab – Fawkes war zurückgekehrt.

Der Phönix landete auf Dracos Schulter und ließ die Phiole in seine Hand fallen. Es war eine winzige, braune Flasche mit einem grünen Etikett. Die Beschriftung war schon längst verblichen.

Hermine war ins Delirium gesunken. Immer wieder murmelte sie Dracos Name zwischen den regelmäßigen Schmerzkrämpfen. Sorgfältig entkorkte Draco die Flasche und warf Regulus Black einen Blick zu.

Draco hielt die Phiole zögernd über Hermines Lippen. Regulus verachtete ihre Art – der Zaubertrank könnte leicht ein weiteres Gift sein, das ihr Elend noch beschleunigte. Hermine wimmerte und Draco realisierte, dass es eine Gnade wäre, sie schnell zu töten, anstatt sie die Qual erleiden zu lassen, die sie nun durchstand.

Er flößte ihr den Trank ein.

Regulus' Hand packte Harrys, als dieser Anstalten machte sich zu entfernen.

„Potter – vielleicht kannst du mir helfen."

Harry warf einen besorgten Blick zu den anderen, die um Hermine herum versammelt waren, und kniete sich abermals neben Black.

„In meinem Umhang – da ist ein Trank mit einem roten Stöpsel. Er wird mir mit den Schmerzen helfen. Linke Tasche."

Rasch durchwühlte Harry Regulus' Taschen – der Mann hatte wahrhaft viele Tränke dabei. Endlich fand er einen mit einem roten Korken. Es war ein hässlicher, schwarzer Trank, unbeschriftet.

Harry hielt ihn zweifelnd in die Höhe und wünschte, er hätte in Zaubertränke besser aufgepasst. Regulus hob den Arm und nahm die Phiole entgegen, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft, sie zu entkorken. Harry zog für ihn den roten Stöpsel heraus.

Regulus ergriff die Phiole mit zittriger Hand und leerte den Inhalt in seinen Mund. Er grinste Harry an.

„Ich werde Sirius von dir grüßen, Potter", sagte er. Harry sah ungläubig zu, wie Blacks Hand leblos auf den Boden fiel. Die Phiole klirrte auf den Stein und rollte davon.

„Fahr zur Hölle", flüsterte Harry und legte eine Hand an Regulus' Kehle, um verzweifelt nach einem Puls zu tasten. Nach einem Moment setzte er sich mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Verzweiflung zurück. Regulus Black war tot – diesmal endgültig. Und Severus Snape mit ihm.

Harry erhob sich und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück.

Nach einem langen Augenblick wurde Hermines Atemzüge gleichmäßiger. Draco wusste nicht, ob es ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht. Er hielt Hermine eng an sich gepresst, als könnte er irgendwie seine Lebenskraft auf sie übertragen.

Sein Blick traf Weasleys. Ron kniete neben ihnen und seine blauen Augen spiegelten Dracos Sorge wider. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er Verbundenheit mit dem Weasel und er lächelte reumütig.

„Sie kommt schon in Ordnung", murmelte Ron inbrünstig.

Draco blickte zur Passage hinüber, als mehrere Leute eintraten – Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, Tonks, Remus Lupin und Jack Williamson. Harry lief ihnen entgegen.

„Regulus Black ist tot", sagte er. Draco spürte einen Stich von… was? Gewissensbissen? Regulus hatte, als Snape, eine aktive Rolle in Dracos Leben eingenommen, vor allem in letzter Zeit.

„Regulus Black ist schon seit Jahren tot", sagte Tonks verwirrt.

„Nicht ganz so tot, wie alle angenommen haben", kommentierte Draco. Er bemerkte, dass Lupin aus mehreren klauenähnlichen Wunden blutete, besonders aus einer, die sich über seinen Kopf und eine Schläfe zog und beinahe sein Auge verfehlte. Blut tropfte sein Gesicht herab auf seinen Umhang. Tonks versuchte wiederholt, es mit einem Tuch abzuwischen, doch Remus wehrte sie ab.

„Voldemort?", fragte Lupin.

„Der Auserwählte hat über das Böse triumphiert", sagte Draco theatralisch und grinste bei Potters bösem Blick. Er fühlte, wie Hermines Hand sich um seine schloss, und sah, dass ihre Augen offen waren. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er.

„Ein bisschen besser. Ich bete nicht länger darum zu sterben."

„Gott sei Dank, weil ich bete, dass du lebst, und es wäre verdammt contra-produktiv." Seine Worte waren leicht gesprochen, doch er fürchtete noch immer, dass der Trank kein Gegengift war. Es könnte doch ein Schmerzstiller oder Beruhigungsmittel gewesen sein.

„Was ist mit den Todessern geschehen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Susan Bones hat die meisten von ihnen umgebracht", antwortete Ginny. Draco entschied, Susan das nächste Mal, wenn er sie sah, ein bisschen weniger zu hassen.

„Greyback hat mich beinahe erwischt", berichtete Luna. „Aber Professor McGonagall hat mich gerettet, bevor..."

„Bevor Greyback sie getötet hat", sagte Tonks leise. Harry sog einen scharfen Atem ein, doch Draco verspürte wenig Emotionen bei der Neuigkeit. McGonagall hatte eine minimale Anwesenheit in seinem Leben dargestellt. Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Draco entschied, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, sie zu trösten. Er küsste sie und stellte erfreut fest, dass ihre Lippen nicht länger eiskalt waren. Er war milde belustigt von dem überraschten Keuchen, das seine Tat Lupin entlockte.

Hermines Hand berührte sein Haar. Draco genoss den Kuss ein wenig zu sehr und musste sich zwingen, ihn abzubrechen.

„Ich kriege wieder keine Luft", murmelte Hermine.

Draco sah sie alarmiert an, aber sie kicherte.

„Diesmal ist es deine Schuld."

„Voldemort sagte, er hat das Ministerium", sagte Harry. „Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

Lupin schnaubte und wedelte Tonks zur Seite, als sie das Tuch an seinen Kopf führte.

„Voldemort war da ein bisschen voreilig. Wenn er etwas länger gewartet hätte, bis zum Vollmond – wäre es schrecklich gewesen. Sie waren erbärmlich organisiert. Ein Pöbel eigentlich. Sie wurden von Avery angeführt und bestanden aus einer Gruppe von Greybacks Werwölfen. Sie sind völlig verrückt geworden und sind im Ministerium Amok gelaufen. Dieser Todesser mit einem Gesicht wie von einem Beil getroffen – "

„Lars", half Draco nach.

" – ist später angekommen und hat versucht, sie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber es war zu spät. Eine Handvoll von Auroren und einige der kompetenteren Ministeriumsbeamten haben Hackfleisch aus ihnen gemacht."

„Und dann sind Fred und George aufgetaucht und es war schnell vorüber", fuhr Jack fort. „Diese beiden sind verdammt genial."

„Obwohl sie jetzt in Schwierigkeiten mit Rufus Scrimgeour stecken...", fügte Lupin hinzu.

Jack gluckste. „Ihr hättet sehen sollen, was sie der Abteilung zum Magischen Strafvollzug angetan habe."

Lupin seufzte und wich wieder Tonks aus.

„Wenn du nicht stillhältst und mich es behandeln lässt, werde ich dich bewusstlos hexen und es dann tun!", brüllte sie. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Draco, dass der Werwolf sich seiner Cousine widersetzen würde, doch dann lächelte Tonks und gurrte: „_Bitte._" Lupin gab klein bei wie ein billiger Kessel, der von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde.

„Was ist mit Percy?", fragte Ron plötzlich. Luna hatte sich an Weasleys Arm geklammert, wie sie es üblicherweise mit Draco tat. Ron schien es nichts auszumachen.

„Ihm geht's gut. Der Austausch ist wie geplant abgelaufen. Er ist mit deinen Eltern im St. Mungos. Ein wenig zerschrammt und verstört, aber er sollte in Ordnung sein."

„Ich denke, ich kann stehen", sagte Hermine. Draco half ihr auf die Füße und verzog das Gesicht, als der Phönix sein Gewicht verlagerte und die Klauen in seine Schulter bohrte. Er fragte sich, wie er den Vogel zum Abflug bringen sollte, doch er vergaß den Gedanken, als Hermine gegen ihn schwankte. Draco fing sie auf und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an seine Schulter. Er starrte in ihre weiten braunen Augen, bevor er bemerkte, dass sie anzüglich grinste.

„Das habe ich mit Absicht getan", gab sie zu.

„Du wirst langsam zu einem schamlosen Flittchen, Granger!", raunte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ich bin beinahe gestorben", entgegnete sie. „Ich habe realisiert, dass es einige Dinge gibt, die ich vorher tun will. Die meisten beinhalten dich... ohne Kleidung."

Draco versteifte sich und schnappte schockiert nach Luft.

„Sollen wir euch vielleicht alleinlassen?", fragte Potter trocken, Dracos Gedanken aussprechend. Als Hermine Harry ansah, grinste er und schloss sie in eine Umarmung – die Draco ebenfalls einschloss, da er sie nicht losgelassen hatte. Malfoy erduldete Potters Arm um seine Schultern. Für einen Augenblick.

„Potter kann seine Hände nicht von mir lassen, Granger. Du solltest ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm sprechen."

„Wenn du sie loslassen würdest, müsste ich dich gar nicht berühren", entgegnete Potter.

„Ich will dich nicht deiner dürftigen Freuden berauben."

Harry warf ihm einen gequälten Blick zu. „Malfoy – "

„Oh, schon gut", sagte Draco und gab Hermine frei. Sofort zog Harry sie in eine freudige Umarmung, zu der Weasley sich rasch gesellte. Seltsamerweise verspürte Draco keinen Neid, als er das Trio so vereint sah. Er fühlte sich nicht länger als Außenseiter.

Lupin kniete bei Wurmschwanz. Sanft zog er die Metallhand von Wurmschwanz' Kehle und schloss mit einer Hand die starrenden Augen.

„Vielleicht sind wir zu hart mit ihm ins Gericht gegangen", sagte er bedauernd. „Haben wir ihn ausgeschlossen? Manchmal habe _ich _mich schon unangebracht neben Sirius und James gefühlt... Es muss sehr viel schlimmer für Peter gewesen sein."

„Gib nicht dir die Schuld dafür, Remus", sagte Tonks mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Peter war selbst verantwortlich für die Wahl, die er getroffen hat. Er muss die Konsequenzen gewusst haben."

Lupin seufzte und stand auf. „Es war so eine verdammte Verschwendung."

Draco stimmte dieser Aussage zu, obwohl er nicht das geringste Bedauern verspürte, dass Wurmschwanz fort war. Der kleine Bastard hatte soviel Zerstörung verursacht bei seiner Suche nach... was? Macht? Jegliche Macht, die ihm von Voldemort gewährt worden war, war reine Illusion gewesen.

„Lasst uns hier rauskommen", sagte Lupin.

Harry holte Gryffindors Schwert und verzog das Gesicht, als der schwarze Stoff auf den Sitz von Malfoys ruiniertem Sessel fiel. Draco bemerkte, dass er einen anderen für seinen Vater würde finden müssen. Ron hob den Tarnumhang auf und schwang ihn über seine Schulter. Jack Williamson ließ Regulus Blacks Körper in die Höhe schweben und Lupin tat dasselbe mit Wurmschwanz.

Als sie die Kammer verließen und durch den Gang liefen, blickte Potter zu dem Phönix auf Dracos Schulter.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du dir ein Haustier eingehandelt", kommentierte Harry.

„Ich glaube eher, es hat sich mich eingehandelt", erwiderte er trocken.

Harry blinzelte und sagte: „Weißt du, wir hätten Fawkes einsetzen können, um Hermine zu heilen – seine Tränen..."

Draco funkelte ihn an.

„Super, dass du jetzt daran denkst, Potter."

Harry grinste.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, Dumbledore hat einmal etwas Interessantes gesagt." Er hielt theatralisch inne und Draco wappnete sich gegen den gefürchteten Fetzen Weisheit. „Er hat gesagt, nur ein wahrer Gryffindor könnte Godrics Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut ziehen."

Draco hielt bestürzt inne. Hermine lachte fröhlich.

„Vielleicht solltest du das Haus wechseln", sagte sie.

Draco und Ron riefen gleichzeitig: „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."

Doch es war ihr voller Ernst. „Nur weil es nie zuvor geschehen ist, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht _möglich _ist."

Weasley stöhnte auf und schlug sich mit einer Hand gegen den Kopf. Das rothaarige Mädchen sah gleichsam entsetzt drein, was Draco tatsächlich die Idee in Erwägung ziehen ließ. Solange die Weasleys es verabscheuten...

„Rot ist eine schreckliche Farbe an mir", murmelte er, doch der Gedanke, sich im selben Teil des Schlosses aufzuhalten wie Hermine, hatte durchaus seinen Reiz, vor allem da Draco bereits wusste, wie er den Zauber aufheben konnte, der Jungen aus dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen aussperrte...

Bei diesem verruchten Gedanken sah er Hermine an und sie hielt vor Überraschung die Luft an.

„Warum zur Hölle nicht?", sagte er und lachte. Das würde einen Aufruhr in Gryffindor und Slytherin geben. Hermine warf ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn so ungestüm, dass er bereit war, auf der Stelle seinen grünen Umhang abzuwerfen und dieses scheußliche Rot anzulegen – im übertragenen Sinne.

„Gott, ich werde ihn nie wieder los!", stöhnte Weasley.


	51. Epilog

**Epilog**

Draco zupfte an seinem neuen Festumhang herum. Hermine hatte ihn für ihn ausgesucht, nachdem sie ihn informiert hatte, dass seine schwarze Robe ihn wie einen Pfarrer aussehen ließ. Er schnipste einen eingebildeten Staubfussel von dem silber- grünen Ärmel und grinste. Hermine stand vor ihm und ihre braunen Augen funkelten anerkennend. Sie zwinkerte schelmisch und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei der erwartungsvollen Freude, sie an einen stillen Ort zu ziehen, nachdem diese dumme Hochzeitsangelegenheit vorüber war.

Bill Weasley sah benahe so gut aus wie Draco, wie er da neben dem Priester stand. Sein langes rotes Haar war mit einer silbernen Schleife zurückgezogen und er trug einen nachtblauen Umhang, der mit Silberfäden eingerahmt war. Er wirkte cool und selbstsicher. Der Rest der Weasleys sah gut geschrubbt und poliert aus, selbst das rothaarige Mädchen, das Potter mit ihren Augenlidern zuplinkerte. Draco grinste. Er hatte Harry gefragt, ob Ginny ihm sexuelle Gefälligkeiten erwies, und Potters errötende Reaktion hatte seine offene Frage mehr als genug beantwortet. Draco hatte glücklich bemerkt, dass Potter zu quälen jetzt sehr viel befriedigender war als es ihm vorgekommen war, während sie noch verfeindet gewesen waren.

Fleur Delacour erschien und Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich anerkennend. Sie sah aus wie eine Vision in blasser Pfirsichfarbe und der Satin glänzte, wo die Sommersonne ihn berührte. Sie hätten sich keinen perfekteren Augusttag auswählen können. Dracos Augen verließen Bills Braut und schweiften über die Schullandschaft. Es war immer noch unsicher, ob Hogwarts in einigen Wochen wieder aufmachen würde oder nicht. Der Kampf um den neuen Schulleiter oder die neue Schulleiterin ging weiter. Slughorn hatte zugestimmt, nochmals als Zaubertränkemeister zurückzukehren. In einer überraschenden Wende hatte Lucius Malfoy seine Absicht angekündigt, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten und der neue Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu werden. Er war nach den Aussagen von Potter und Ron Weasley bei der Gerichtsverhandlung von allen Anklagenpunkten freigesprochen worden.

Draco wusste, dass sein Vater nur entschieden hatte zu unterrichten, um Draco von dem „kranken Pfad" umzulenken, den er gewählt hatte – nämlich seinen Beschluss, dem Gryffindor- Haus beizutreten (nicht dass er es tatsächlich durchsetzen wollte, doch es machte ihm außerordentlichen Spaß, alle mit diesem Gedanken auf die Palme zu bringen), jedoch auch seine offene Vernarrtheit in Hermine Granger. Im Malfoy- Manor hatte ein großer Streit stattgefunden, als Draco nach Hause gekommen war, obwohl das meiste des Geschreis von Lucius ausgegangen war. Draco hatte mit einem erfreuten Lächeln zugehört – so froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein, ohne dass die Bedrohung des bevorstehenden Todes über ihnen hing, dass er die Worte seines Vaters kaum hörte. Lucius war schließlich mit einer frustrierten Miene in seinen neuen Sessel gesunken. Draco war hinübergelaufen und hatte seinen Vater auf die Stirn geküsst.

„Mir wird's gut gehen, Vater. Uns allen wird's gut gehen."

Dracos Treffen mit Grangers Eltern war viel besser verlaufen. Sie hatten ihn auf der Stelle vergöttert, was anscheinend größtenteils seinen verblüffend perfekten Zähnen zu verdanken war. Draco hatte mehrere Tage dort verbracht und so oft wie möglich die Dusche genossen, sowohl allein... als auch mit Gesellschaft. Ihm schoss bei der Erinnerung das Blut ins Gesicht und warf Hermine einen Blick zu, während er sich den Anblick ihres nassen, mit Schaum bedeckten Körpers in Erinnerung rief... Sie fing seinen heißen Blick auf und errötete. Draco flehte, dass die verdammte Zeremonie bald zu Ende ging.

Die letzten Todesser waren verhaftet und zur Verurteilung zum Ministerium geschickt worden – alle außer Fenrir Greyback, der geflohen war, nachdem er Lupin in der Kammer angegriffen hatte. Tantchen Bellatrix war nicht still gegangen. Sie hatte wahnsinnig geschrien, dass der Dunkle Lord wie zuvor zurückkehren würde. Potter und die anderen hatten bei dem Ausbruch selbstgefällige Blicke ausgetauscht – sie waren zuversichtlich, dass alle Horkruxe zerstört worden waren. Bellatrix' Ehemann, Rodolphus, war in dem Kampf mit Susan Bones, Neville und den anderen getötet worden. Susan war vor Gericht gestellt und freigelassen worden, nachdem die Aktivitäten der Carrows untersucht worden waren. Die Carrows hatten eine Schlüsselrolle bei den Morden an Amelia Bones und einigen anderen gespielt. Susan wurde vom Ministerium genau beobachtet und musste jede Woche Bericht erstatten, doch zumindest steckte sie nicht in Azkaban. Die Longbottoms hatten sie bei sich aufgenommen und Draco schwor sich, diese Beziehung genau im Auge zu behalten. Die psychotische Susan mit dem passiven Neville. Sie gaben ein seltsames Paar ab.

Potters Geburtstag war ein ausgelassenes Fest gewesen. Sie hatten es in Harrys Haus in London abgehalten – was für ein schrecklicher, furchtbarer Ort es gewesen war, vor allem vollgestopft mit Weasleys. Deren Haus wurde neu aufgerichtet, doch sie planten bei Harry zu wohnen, bis es vervollständigt war. Draco war sicher, dass Potter der Vorteil, das rothaarige Mädchen unter seinem Dach zu haben, nicht entgangen war. Die Party hatte unschuldig mit Singen, Kuchenessen und das Öffnen von süßen Geschenken angefangen. Draco war dessen endlich leid geworden. Er hatte Potter gekidnappt und in eine schäbige Zaubererbar geschleppt. Sie hatten sich völlig besoffen und Potter war gerade dabei gewesen, die Oberweiten von einigen ortsansässigen Mädchen mit Lichtblitzen zu besprühen, als Hermine und Ginny sie endlich aufgespürt und die Festlichkeiten beendet hatten.

Draco sah Granger wieder durch verengte Augen an. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie sie gefunden hatte. Cleveres kleines Biest. Er musste die Information wohl aus ihr herausfoltern. Der Gedanke trieb ihm wieder die Wärme ins Gesicht und er sah zu Bill und Fleur. Sie tauschten endlich ihre Gelübde aus, Gott sei Dank.

Endlich waren das Küssen, Jubeln, Blumenwerfen und so weiter vorbei. Sie verlagerten die Festlichkeiten in die Große Halle zum Gelage. Draco schleppte Hermine direkt in den Slytherin- Kerker. Sie war fast zwei Minuten lang wütend auf ihn, bis er sie zur Besinnungslosigkeit küsste.

„Wir werden das Geschenkeöffnen verpassen", protestierte sie.

„Gott sei Dank", entgegnete er leidenschaftlich. Seine Finger hantierten an den Knöpfen ihres Festumhangs herum, während sein Mund an ihrer Halsbeuge arbeitete.

„Wird es nicht schön sein, wieder zur Schule zu kommen?", fragte sie.

„Schön", stimmte er zu, während der Stoff zu ihren Füßen fiel. Verdammte Scheiße, sie trug wieder diese entzückenden Spitzenunterwäsche. Die Farbe von poliertem Kupfer. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zu der Kaschmiredecke, die er vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet hatte.

„Es wird aber ziemlich traurig sein. Unser letztes Jahr. Ich habe dich noch gar nicht gefragt, was du nach der Schule machen willst."

Draco hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Es machte nichts; er wusste, wie er sie zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

„Hermine?", sagte er, bevor er Küsse unter die Spitzen verteilte. Sie keuchte auf und bäumte sich unter ihm auf.

„Draco?"

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er und fuhr fort, es ihr zu beweisen.

* * *

So, Leute, jetzt ist es endlich so weit: Die Geschichte ist zu Ende. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen.

Es hat mir echt total Spaß gemacht, obwohl ich mich über etwas mehr Reviews gefreut hätte. Dafür danke ich umso mehr den Leuten, die mir Kommentare hinterlassen haben. Danke! Es war toll, von euch so unterstützt zu werden!

Wer noch mehr von mir lesen möchte, der kann sich ja "Der siebte Horkrux" zu Gemüte führen. Wer auf das Pairing Hermine/ Draco steht, für den habe ich noch "Elternkurs" und "Wir lernten die See" im Angebot. Wenn ihr Interesse habt, geht einfach zu meiner Profilseite;) Die kann man ja einfach aufrufen, indem man auf meinen Namen ganz oben bei "Autor" klickt.

Bis dann, luckyserpent


End file.
